Un Día Alegre
by chicamarioneta
Summary: Bulma es llevada a Vegetasei como esclava y llama la atención del príncipe saiyayín, lo que originará una deuda de sangre / Historia de Lisalu.
1. Capítulo I

**1ra Nota de la Traductora:** Llevo relativamente poco tiempo leyendo fics, comencé el año pasado y esta fue una de las primeras historias que leí, la encontré en una página web de formato muy, muy antiguo. Tiempo después me di con la sorpresa de encontrarla en fanfiction, un usuario la subió para evitar que se pierda. Lamentablemente no me he podido comunicar con la autora, leí en algunos foros que lleva desaparecida del famdom más de una década, aun así me atreví a traducir su historia, si Lisalu alguna vez lee esto, quiero decirle que he hecho esta traducción con el mayor respeto y cuidado posible.

Como siempre quiero dejar en claro que esta historia no me pertenece, su autora es Lisalu y pueden encontrar su historia en adimra-100megs6-com (cambien los guiones por puntos).

 **08/06/2017 2da Nota de la traductora:** Mientras traducía esta historia me he percatado de algunos errores en el texto original, son poquitísimos, pero allí están, y he tenido un dilema moral sobre si debía corregirlos o no, primero he buscado en internet alguna forma de comunicarme con la autora para comentarle estos hallazgos pero no encuentro ningún correo ni nada donde escribirle, lo pensé mucho y dado que son errores lo que se tocaría decidí hacer la corrección. Como decía son pequeñas cosas, daré dos ejemplo: En el capítulo 2 Bulma dice que Romayna está estacionada en Asousei, y dos capítulos después en exactamente la misma frase y en la misma escena dice que está en Arbatsu, y todo el resto de la historia se toma a Arbatsu como el lugar donde ocurrió el ataque de los Demonios Rojos (el contrastar los dos capítulos a la vez me hizo ver que efectivamente era un error y no una alucinación mía), lo que hice fue colocar Arbatsu en el capítulo 2; en otro capítulo se dice que Yaro se fractura esternón, pero capítulos después donde se repite exactamente la misma escena se dice que es Baka, lo que hice fue corregirlo como Yaro, ya que es el que se menciona al principio. También hay errores en el tiempo en que ocurren los hechos, en un capítulo se dice que pasan meses en un evento y en el otro sobre el mismo hecho se dice que pasan años, y revisando en toda la novela según la línea de tiempo que la misma autora escribe, es el segundo que menciona lo correcto. Y así hay más, son cosas pequeñas y gracias a Dios pocas. Cuando comencé a traducir esta historia jamás pensé que me iba a enfrentar a este tipo de dilema, y si me atreví a hacer estas correcciones es por que no alteran absolutamente en nada la historia y como lector siempre se aprecia no tener estos detalles incomodando la lectura. El resto de la historia que es el 99,999% (periódico puro) es la traducción e interpretación tal cual de la historia y me he esmerado en que la cadencia del estilo de escritura se pueda sentir también en español. Espero que en algún momento Lisalu regrese y pueda ella misma corregir estos inconvenientes, así que les ofrezco esta traducción como una hecha con correcciones de los poquitísimos errores que hay. Espero no ofender a Lisalu por esto y que sepa perdonar mi osadía.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ¡TODOS USTEDES MENORES DE 18 AÑOS VÁYANSE AHORA! Este fic contiene violencia, temas adultos, sexo y malas palabras. Este no es mi usual drama de romance / aventura y tiene algunas muy oscuras imágenes inquietantes y temas relacionados con violación. Si esto no es lo tuyo, no lo leas.

 **AVANCE:** Este es un escenario Y QUE TAL SI que Toshiba y yo debatimos en un inicio y de esas conversaciones nació esta oscura, oscura historia. Se me ha acusado, en ocasiones, de tener una imaginación muy malvada, puede que me haya superado a mí misma aquí. Para todos aquellos que disfrutan del tema utilizado con frecuencia "Bulma es llevada a Vegetasei como esclava y llama la atención del Saiyayín no Ouji, aquí está mi versión de la historia.

 _ **Un día alegre**_

(A Glad Day)

Autora: Lisalu

 **Capítulo I**

Vegeta se despertó en el momento en que un rayo de luz naranja del amanecer cayó sobre sus ojos y sintió el calor del suave cuerpo acurrucado contra él. Sus manos vagaron por las curvas envueltas con la sedosa piel color crema de su mujer, su boca encontró la hondonada de su cuello y saboreó el dulce brillo de su sudor. Debido a que Vegetasei era mucho más caluroso y húmedo que el planeta donde ella nació, siempre parecía estar cubierta por un resplandor de tenue transpiración, incluso cuando se mantenía en reposo. Eso hacía que saborearla fuera mucho mejor, pensó con una sonrisa somnolienta. Ella despertó al sentir el contacto de sus manos y se tensó como un animal salvaje atrapado por un segundo o dos. Después de más de un año en la cama del príncipe, todavía se levantaba sobresaltada algunos días. La angustia, así como un vergonzoso terror revolotearon un instante por su bello rostro antes de que ajustara la mente al presente; luego le sonrió con esa enigmática sonrisa, curvó los labios de manera maliciosa, envolvió los brazos en torno a él y lo aceptó con entusiasmo y alegría. Él entró en ella para sumergirse dentro de ese cálido abrazo interno que siempre, no importaba cuantas veces la tuviera, reducía a cenizas su orgullo y autocontrol. Ella se movió debajo de él con las piernas entrelazadas a su alrededor, haciendo suaves sonidos de aves en su oído. Él se movió dentro de ella, de forma lenta al principio, luego más fuerte y más rápido; al final, perdió todo el control junto con cualquier atisbo de pensamiento y la tomó con tal furia de creciente necesidad prácticamente demencial, que lo hizo embestirla una y otra vez hasta que los suaves jadeos se elevaron a gritos en una intoxicante mezcla de placer y dolor. Él se vino conteniendo un rugido, cada nervio y sinapsis en su cuerpo y su cerebro quedaron bañados en un oleaje de fuego que nunca dejaba de llevarlo al más aterrador precipicio de emociones. Jamás había querido dar un nombre a lo que le hacía sentir. Su dependencia de ella resultaba tan poderosa y poco natural, esto era lo único que lo hacía no romperle el cuello a veces, cuando el control finalmente se imponía de nuevo. Todo a causa del poder que tenía sobre él por solo existir. Y ahora yacía sobre y dentro de ella, acariciándole los senos y la garganta, temblando como un árbol juvenil en una tormenta. Sin ningún tipo de control...

Si lograra dominarse algo en lo que a su mujer concernía, _podría_ haberla matado por ejercer una influencia tan soporífera en él. Ella era un pasivo de muchas otras maneras, pensó acariciándole el rostro, sintiendo que su corazón seguía palpitando debajo suyo y que su aliento disminuía a pequeñas capturas de aire en su pecho. Ella estaba indefensa y frágil, y desamparada en todos los sentidos que en verdad importaban. Y la valoraba. Enormemente. Tanto que a veces lo aterrorizaba, lo que significaba que podía ser usada en su contra por algún enemigo, pero no la perdería ni la vería muerta por su mano o la de cualquier otro. En momentos en que era honesto consigo mismo, sabía que se volvería loco si se la arrebataban, se la robaban o la amenazaban de alguna manera. Perdía toda la objetividad y la fría quietud guerrera por la que había trabajado una vida entera en alcanzar dentro del campo de batalla. Las salvajes rabietas y berrinches de su infancia fueron canalizados hacia propósitos y direcciones en su edad adulta, pero todavía quedaban situaciones en las que apenas se mantenía bajo control. Y existían gatillos que siempre parecían romper ese control. Su mujer de Chikyuu era uno de esos gatillos. Era el más fuerte y quizás el más mortal, porque parecía perforarle el esternón y el corazón que estaba debajo cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella.

Un príncipe, un príncipe de la corona del imperio más poderoso que la galaxia hubiera conocido tenía enemigos por todos lados y no verdaderos amigos en quien confiar. Y cualquier cosa en su vida que... atesorara era un peligro para él. Esto no habría importado tanto si nadie se hubiera percatado de la consideración que sentía por una simple esclava de placer. Si nadie lo hubiese sabido...

Sin embargo, debido a la manera en que la adquirió como su propiedad, todo el mundo lo sabía en la capital. Había sido tema de chismes y especulaciones, y un poco más que de indignación en la corte de su padre. También fue objeto del extremo desagrado de este en los últimos tiempos. No disgustaba que el príncipe heredero del imperio saiyayín tuviera una cortesana a la que consintiera. Su padre, él estaba al corriente, había tomado muchas amantes en el pasado, tanto esclavas como concubinas libres. Pero como le dijo severamente hace menos de una semana, el Saiyayín no Ou siempre las había dejado a un lado después de una cantidad adecuada de tiempo para no parecer embelesado por una mujer de una forma indecorosa. Cuando él no quería poner a su amante en peligro, si le guardaba un cierto grado de afecto y si lo hubiera complacido muchísimo, le concedía riquezas y la libertad al desecharla. Eso era lo justo y lo más apropiado.

Luego, su padre le dijo con altiva ira, que un príncipe de la corona del imperio _no_ conserva la misma amante durante más de un sólido año y la mantiene en su cama solo a ella tan fielmente como si fuera su novia con la que tuviera un vínculo lunar. Y más, que él _no_ ponía en peligro la reputación del trono y el honor de la casa real por el bien de una moza tonta. De nuevo, Ottoussama insistió en el espectro de cómo la adquirió en primer lugar. Su padre nunca lo olvidó ni de verdad se lo perdonó. Sabía que había dañado la confianza de los guerreros destinados a él como príncipe, aunque no de un modo irreparable. También sabía que la única forma de recuperar esa confianza por completo, la única forma de que su padre alguna vez lo perdonara por lo que hizo, sería si sacrificaba a su mujer. Él se apoyó en los codos por encima de ella y rozó sus labios. Había llegado el momento, su padre se lo ordenó en la última tensa entrevista, que se deshaga de ella antes de que los susurros de la élite, que al parecer llegaron a oídos del rey por su ejército de informantes en la capital, se transformaran en burlas. Un príncipe podría sobrevivir a un escándalo con bastante facilidad si era fuerte y carismático, pero no podía elevarse en el caso de convertirse en un hazmerreír.

—Encárgate de ella, muchacho. —Ottoussama había dicho de forma rotunda—. Rápido y sin dolor, mientras duerme.

Él no debería sentir nada más que una abrazadora y suprema irritación de que su padre viniera a entrometerse en sus asuntos privados de nuevo. Tendría que haberse quejado y maldecido a Ottoussama furiosamente durante unos días, y luego llevado a cabo la acción. Sin embargo, su pecho y el corazón en el interior comenzaron a ceñirse ante el mero pensamiento de no tenerla, de no sostenerla otra vez, de ella tendida en la cama, fría y sin vida, muerta por su mano.

Sacudió la cabeza muy irritado, nada llegaría a un punto crítico hoy entre él y su padre en este asunto, tampoco en el corto plazo; el trono tenía y tendría demasiados asuntos que atender en los próximos meses para que Ottoussama encontrara el tiempo de quejarse sobre un tema tan menor. Hoy…

—Hoy será un buen día —murmuró él.

—Sí. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo—. Escuché los motores de las naves que aterrizaron en el puerto espacial la noche entera. Todo el que es alguien en el imperio llegará para el inicio de los preparativos del centenario de su padre.

Él gruñó cuando lo mencionó. Ella no tenía idea de los muchos pensamientos que su padre le había regalado y menos del tema de su muerte. Esto era una fuente constante de fricciones entre el rey y su heredero desde hace más de un año.

—No entres a la ciudad hoy —le dijo sin dar explicaciones. Ella asintió en obediencia y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron. Tal vez sabía o había oído más de lo que él pensaba de su propia situación.

—¿Puedo ir al centro médico? —preguntó ella en voz baja, su pequeña mano le acariciaba el rostro—. Hay algunas cosas de las que debo encargarme y que deberán ser abandonadas debido a la fiesta.

Él frunció el ceño mientras lo consideraba.

—Voy a estar de vuelta a la puesta del sol —respondió finalmente—. Procura regresar antes de mí.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se curvaron.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tiene planes para mí, Oujisama? —La suave mano que acariciaba su mejilla bajó por su espalda para rozar la base de su cola en un ligero gesto de burla. Él la rodeó con los brazos otra vez y se movió en su interior, despacio, muy despacio y con gentileza. Esta vez sería para ella. Había una inexplicable sensación de poder en esto, en darle su cuerpo, en tomarla de la forma en que ella quería, haciéndola gritar de placer en lugar de dolor. Era una habilidad que aprendió casi demasiado tarde, pensó temblando con una especie de febril sufrimiento por el deseo creciente. Y entonces ya no podía pensar en lo absoluto.

Después de que colapsaron de nuevo, enredados y sudorosos, y esforzándose por respirar, la llevó a la alberca de agua natural en la habitación contigua. Las esclavas de la casa habían preparado el baño al amanecer, pero el agua todavía estaba más que tibia. Ella se sentó detrás de él para bañarlo con suaves barridos de esponja; la delicada y relajante cadencia de la canción chikyuuyín que tarareaba lo adormeció en una reflexión meditativa. Él conocía la melodía que entonaba, la había oído cantarla antes. ¿Dónde?

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando lo impactó el recuerdo. Ella estuvo cantando eso la primera vez que la vio, hace más de un año, en la casa de Raditz...

Había luchado junto a Raditz en una serie de misiones de purga antes de llevarlo oficialmente a su escuadrón real, una distinción que ningún hijo de plebeyo jamás recibió por lo que Vegeta sabía. Tomó interés en el hombre debido a que su sangre de clase baja estaba muy en desacuerdo con su inusual alto poder de pelea. Y aunque el rey y su viejo sensei Nappa le informaron sin rodeos que los soldados comunes eran compañeros inadecuados para un príncipe, fue atraído por el honesto sentido del honor del hombre y la simplicidad con la que apreciaba el mundo. Era algo nuevo tener a alguien en su entorno que ni conocía ni le importaban ninguna de las intrigas de la corte, que veía el arco de la vida como todos los saiyayíns deberían si se mantuvieran fieles a su naturaleza básica, como una búsqueda interminable de la siguiente batalla, del siguiente desafío para poner a prueba la fuerza de un guerrero; la próxima oportunidad para hacerse más fuerte. Estas cosas eran puras y sin manchar por la codicia o la extremada solicitud en Raditz. Y el hombre realmente no quiso nada de su príncipe, salvo luchar a su lado. Él era el heredero, Vegeta había razonado al final y haría sus propias reglas, y tendría en su escuadrón personal a todo aquel que quisiera.

Fue solo la falta de sofisticación lo que llevó a Raditz a pedirle a su príncipe que cenara en el corazón de su antigua residencia campestre, como si los dos fueran verdaderos hermanos de armas y no amo y sirviente. Nappa montó en cólera y amenazó con matarlo a él y a toda su casa por tal presunción. Pero Nappa, Vegeta llegó a aprender hace mucho tiempo, tenía la inclinación de desarrollar un furioso odio por cualquier persona o cosa que pareciera amenazar su lugar al lado de su príncipe. Vegeta encontró la invitación encantadora e intrigante. Nunca había cenado en la casa de un simple soldado. Era la oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía y ver un pedazo del estilo de vida del hombre común, aunque solo brevemente. Por lo tanto, aceptó el ofrecimiento y por hacerlo, muchas cosas cambiaron.

La casa de Raditz estaba ubicada en las montañas escalonas de Turrasht, en las selvas del continente sur, a cientos de kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana. Era sencilla y rústica, pero, para su sorpresa, de buen gusto. Se extendía a través de la llanura cubierta de hierba de una meseta que daba a un panorama impresionante de los picos Spired. Y los esclavos de la cocina eran alguna especie de genios prodigiosos.

Vegeta se decidía por su tercer platillo. Los manjares que trajeron a la mesa eran sabrosos y exquisitos; incluso Nappa se calmó y comenzó a disfrutar a medida que la cena transcurría. La comida y el vino solo se detuvieron cuando todo el mundo quedó saciado. La conversación se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche, ya que los hombres se sentaron alrededor del pozo de fuego, que era el corazón de cada casa saiyayín, para hablar de batallas luchadas y ganadas mientras uno después del otro, a su turno, contaba una historia de guerra o sobre contiendas de siglos pasados.

—Siempre son historias de alguna guerra de antaño lo que debemos contar ahora. —Vegeta murmuró muy solemne en algún momento de la noche, su cabeza giraba gratamente con demasiado vino—. No hay más galaxias que queden por conquistar. No habrá más guerras... —Él frunció el ceño pensativo.

Nappa gruñó en respuesta.

—Naciste tarde, Oujisama. En los días de juventud de su padre habían batallas por todos lados y fuertes enemigos que se oponían al ascenso de Vegetasei. Siempre quedaba una guerra que librar. Ahora, purgar sistemas rebeldes que ya hemos conquistado no es un sustituto apropiado. Me pone triste por los jóvenes como ustedes, que nunca conocerán la alegría de una batalla por todo lo alto. Hemos matado a todos nuestros enemigos más fuertes... y eso no tiene por qué ser una buena cosa.

Raditz asintió.

—Necesitamos verdaderas batallas para sobrevivir como lo que somos. Sin ellas, caeremos en la decadencia dentro de unas pocas generaciones. Si no las tenemos, no nos fortaleceremos y podríamos vernos obligados a cambiar en algo distinto en su ausencia.

—El cambio es una cosa peligrosa —retumbó Nappa mirando furioso al hombre más joven, como si hubiera sugerido alta traición.

—Los tsiruyín eran fuertes —murmuró uno de los servidores de Vegeta—. Si no hubieran muerto todos prematuramente hubiéramos luchado contra ellos en algún momento.

— _Esa_ habría sido una guerra para poner fin a todas las guerras —observó Vegeta—. Mi señor padre dice que eran demasiado poderosos. Raditz... me contaste una vez que fuiste a Tsirusei en una misión con tu padre hace cinco años, ¿verdad? —Él sonrió de modo arrogante—. ¿Es tan estéril la vida como dicen los hombres?, ¿no hay uno o dos sobrevivientes de la raza que podamos cazar o contra los cuales luchar?

Raditz sacudió la cabeza con amargura.

—Nunca en toda mi vida he tenido cuatro días tan aburridos como en esa pequeña expedición. Mi padre me pidió como si fuera su amigo, que lo acompañara en la misión "científica" —pronunció las palabras disgustado—. Él le solicitó permiso a vuestro padre para ir con el objetivo de tratar de descubrir la causa de su muerte durante la noche. Bardock es un hombre extraño, piensa que el conocimiento por sí mismo puede producir cosas buenas. Si averiguamos que error cometieron o que silencioso enemigo invisible pudo matar a los lagartos en el trascurso de un día, eso haría que no repitamos su insensatez o que podamos protegernos contra ese mismo enemigo. Vuestro padre rompió la cuarentena alrededor de Tsirusei y permitió nuestra misión. Hacía cuarenta años que nadie se había atrevido a aventurarse a ese planeta para averiguar lo que realmente ocurrió. Así que fuimos. Mi padre encontró el registro de los experimentos que uno de sus científicos había conservado, un tipo llamado Hayull; estuvo trabajando en un proyecto para hacer a su pueblo inmortal, dijo Bardock. No conozco todos los detalles del meollo científico en el que estaban involucrados, pero al parecer, se suponía que era un virus diseñado para hacer que el ADN tsiuryín no... se desmoronara a medida que envejecían. Esa, mi padre explicó, es la razón de que los seres vivos envejezcan y mueran; pero les salió todo mal. Hizo que sus células se replican a la perfección, sin envejecimiento, durante unos veinte días, luego comenzaron a destrozarlos porque su sistema inmunológico se activó y provocó que mutaran, y… —Raditz se detuvo con el fin de mirar al círculo de rostros en blanco—. En resumen... los mató en tan solo unas horas cuando todo salió mal. Ellos murieron expectorando sus propios corazones mientras sus entrañas se volvían líquidas. Una mala muerte para una raza de guerreros.

Hubo un estruendo de aprobación de todo el mundo y Vegeta ocultó una sonrisa al ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Raditz, cuando la mirada interrogante que los otros habían estado dándole desapareció y sus pensamientos se dirigieron al horror de extinguirse como raza por una muerte tan cobarde, derribados por un virus. Bardock, Vegeta se dio cuenta, no era el único en su línea de sangre que tenía un intelecto muy rápido. Raditz lo ocultaba bien, pero el hombre había entendido los principios de todo lo que acababa de decir, tanto en ciencia como en medicina, lo cual era probablemente el porqué su padre pidió su ayuda. Existía un acuerdo general de que un soldado de nacimiento común solo necesitaba conocer los fundamentos de la aritmética y como leer. Aprender más e incluso expresar curiosidad por cosas que sobrepasaran ese estrecho ámbito, era presuntuoso. Y así el hombre escondía su buena mente de los demás, a pesar de que quizás era un poco académico de armario al igual que su padre. El tipo seguía sorprendiéndolo.

—Fueron, como he dicho antes, unos miserable cuatro días —prosiguió Raditz—. Estuvimos limitados en trajes de biopeligro madrani día y noche, ni siquiera podíamos sacárnoslos para dormir; incluso cuando mi padre y los esclavos médicos descubrieron que el virus solo afectaba a los tsiruyíns, todavía debíamos usarlos. Luego tuvimos tres putas semanas de cuarentena antes de poder volver a casa, en las que fuimos pinchados y cortados para muestras de sangre por uno de los débiles madranis de mi padre cada tres horas. ¡Y todo lo que trajimos de la "misión" fue un par de cadáveres tsiruyíns para que los esclavos médicos los estudiaran y una pila de notas científicas!

Alguien soltó una risa burlona.

—¡Tu padre debió quedarse debiéndote la piel de su espalda por ese pequeño favor!

Raditz sonrió entonces y había algo claramente extraño en esa expresión. Su rostro se veía como el de un hombre a medio caer en uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida mientras hablaba.

—Oh, él me lo recompensó. —No dio más detalles.

La noche avanzó y la charla se abrió paso hacia esto y aquello hasta el amanecer. Justo cuando los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a empujarse a lo largo de los picos occidentales de Turrasht, Raditz de repente se sentó de golpe en la silla en la que había estado cayendo dormido, sus ojos se afilaron y se despertó por completo. Saltó de su asiento, dejó el salón junto al pozo de fuego y atravesó las grandes puertas de madera que conducían al enorme acantilado de la meseta, con solo un apresurado «disculpe, Oujisama» como explicación.

Pero la curiosidad de Vegeta se desató. Dirigió sus sentidos hacia borde de la pequeña propiedad y capturó... algo. La presencia de alguien que caminaba fuera de la casa a lo largo del acantilado, el débil sonido de una voz femenina llamando gentil y persuasivamente, seguido de un chillido indignado. Un momento más tarde, Raditz aterrizó en el patio llevando una carga que se movía en sus brazos. Vegeta observó en silencio a través de las puertas entreabiertas que conducían desde el salón al jardín en el patio central, que los esclavos habían dejado sin cerrar para permitir que la suave brisa ingrese. Raditz puso su carga de pie y comenzó a regañar. Era…

Su corazón quedó atrapado en su garganta y se dio cuenta después de un momento que se había olvidado de respirar. Oh, Dioses, ¡era preciosa! Él oyó un leve gruñido de comprensión tras su hombro y vio que los otros de su séquito lo siguieron y estaban mirando la extraña escena.

—... ni siquiera puedes obedecerme en una cosa tan simple por doce horas! —Raditz bajó la mirada hacia la joven delante de él mientras hablaba en voz baja.

—Él salió por la ventana abierta. —La muchacha alienígena susurró sosteniendo algo cerca a su pecho envuelto en una pequeña manta. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos y aun así no pudo ver desde ese ángulo que tipo de mascota la chica estaba acunando. Sonaba como un gato hop, uno muy joven—. Iba a esperar para ir a buscarlo, pero debe haberse quedado atrapado en el acantilado. No podía permanecer aquí escuchándolo gritar pidiendo ayuda. ¡Yo… yo tuve que ir a traerlo!

Raditz bajó una mirada amenazadora hacia ese rostro de porcelana por un momento, antes de gruñir ligeramente.

—La caída no lo habría lastimado, pequeña tonta. —Sus labios se esforzaron por no curvarse y su indulgencia fue recompensada con una sonrisa tan cálida y radiante como el amanecer en pleno verano. Y Vegeta quedó paralizado cuando el alto guerrero se inclinó y apartó un mechón de ese brillante cabello azul exótico del rostro de la mujer para tocar sus labios con los de ella. La muchacha sonrió y desapareció en silencio por una puerta lateral hacia el otro lado de la casa. Un suave gruñido de risitas ahogadas de uno de los otros hombres atrapó sus oídos mientras la veía irse, Raditz se volvió y vio a su audiencia con el rostro enrojecido. Él entró en el salón a través del patio, cerró las puertas detrás suyo, giró y se acercó a los otros hombres. Consideró el semblante divertido de Vegeta con una extraña expresión de alivio.

—Esa chica —comentó Nappa usando un acento poco amable—, tiene aspecto de contrabando, Raditz. ¿Desde cuándo los soldados comunes poseen una belleza cómo esa sin ni siquiera pedir permiso a sus superiores?

Raditz, que por lo general no respondía a la manifiesta antipatía del noble mayor, lo miró con el rostro endurecido.

—¡Un soldado tiene derecho a cualquier tipo de frutos de sus propias conquistas, Nappa-san!

—¿Dónde la encontraste? —preguntó Vegeta lleno de curiosidad—. No he visto una coloración como la de ella antes.

—Ni lo hará otra vez, Oujisama —respondió Raditz ya calmado, luego sonrió apenas—. Ella es un regalo de mi padre. Le dije que hizo más que recompensarme después de ese viaje a Tsirusei. —Él se desvió hacia el pozo de fuego y se sentó en la silla que dejó vacante un momento antes. Los demás lo siguieron, sintiendo que había una historia aquí.

—Aproximadamente un mes después de que fuimos a Tsirusei, mi padre y su escuadrón fueron en una misión de recuperación para recoger a mi pequeño hermano Kakaroto de su purga infantil. Algunos de ustedes pueden haber escuchado parte de esa historia. Bardock encontró el planeta todavía lleno de vida y cuando localizó a Kakaroto... el mocoso había sido herido en sus primeros días en Chikyuu, su cordura quedó revuelta por un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Él pensaba que era uno de los nativos! —Raditz sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrado—. Un gran desperdicio, comentó mi padre, porque se había vuelto muy, muy fuerte para su edad. Kakaroto tenía alrededor de unos trece años, creo. De todos modos, Toussan sacrificó al mocoso rápida y misericordiosamente. Fue lo más piadoso para el pobre pequeño subnormal y luego él y su equipo terminaron la misión del chico y purgaron el planeta, pero tomó a esta muchacha con vida. Toussan dijo que le disparó con una pistola de su propia construcción que puso un agujero limpio a través de su hombro y supo en ese segundo que era un regalo perfecto para mí. Su familia había cuidado de Kakaroto, lo adoptaron como su propio mocoso, me parece. Así, Toussan pensó que le debía algo a su casa. —Raditz tomó otro sorbo profundo de vino y Vegeta de repente se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba, de una manera muy tenue, más pasado de copas de lo que nunca lo había visto y hablaba de cosas que jamás habría dicho sobrio—. Ella tenía diecisiete años y... parecía un animal salvaje cuando me la trajeron y estaba completamente intacta. Mi padre y todo su escuadrón estaban apareados, así que nadie puso sus manos sobre ella antes de mí...

—Todavía parece a medio domar —opinó Nappa, el timbre de su voz era pastoso, se hallaba a solo pulgadas de desmayarse en su silla—. Necesita ser... llevada de las riendas un poco más.

—Las esclavas cortesanas son mejores cuando no están rotas —aseguró Raditz—. De lo contrario, es como acostarse con una muñeca que respira. Me gustan las mujeres con vida y espíritu; eso las hace más problemáticas, pero el... el resultado final es más de lo que puedes imaginar. —Tomo otro sorbo de vino, drenó la copa y la dejó bajar gradualmente—. Puse a los esclavos a preparar un banquete, un muy buen banquete, cuando Toussan la trajo a mí. Ella no había comido en tiempo. Me senté y cené con ella toda la noche, y la escuché hablar, la escuché llorar por su casa y por su familia. Y seguí vertiendo el vino. Y después, la recosté frente al fuego y... —Él sonrió un poco, con los ojos cada vez más pesados, con una voz más baja—. La seduje. Muy lentamente y con mucha suavidad. Me llevó toda la noche hacerlo. —Los ojos de Raditz se cerraron y habló las últimas palabras en un leve susurro que Vegeta apenas pudo oír por encima de los ronquidos de los demás hombres—. Ella es lo más valioso que tengo, Oujisama...

El sonido de una delicada voz cantando en un extraño idioma cadencioso, trajo a Vegeta de su sueño a la luz una o dos horas más tarde. Se puso de pie, vio a las formas inertes de Raditz y Nappa con un poco de envidia, y se abrió paso a través de los cuerpos tendidos de los otros hombres, siguiendo el sonido de la música. Venía del patio y mientras cruzaba el vaivén de las puertas con bisagras fue saludado por un suave sobresalto, cuando la joven que estaba regando las brillantes flores del jardín se volvió y lo miró a los ojos con una falta de miedo que era increíble en una esclava. Tenía que reconocer que Raditz la había malcriado escandalosamente por lo que decía su historia. Al verla otra vez, Vegeta no pudo culparlo.

Ella estaba pintada en crema y azul de mar, esos descarados ojos coincidían con el azul de su cabello. Y era absolutamente hermosa, incluso más de lo que había pensado desde una distancia de varios metros. Él se le aproximó en silencio, su mirada se arrastró sobre ella, deteniéndose en los detalles de ese precioso rostro y en cada curva de su cuerpo, subiendo de nuevo para encontrarse con unas pálidas mejillas que se enrojecían y sus ojos azules llameando de ira.

—¿Conseguiste un buen vistazo? —preguntó ella en tono mordaz y durante unos segundos, solo pudo mirarla en estado de shock con la boca abierta. ¡Qué una esclava tuviera la extrema audacia de hablar de manera brusca con él! Luego sonrió, Raditz no había exagerado cuando dijo que no rompía a sus amantes. Al parecer, el sobreindulgente tonto no creía en reinar sobre estas en lo absoluto. Y ella no tenía ninguna idea de quien era, a no ser otro de los invitados de su amo. Su mano se disparó a la velocidad del rayo, tomó su mentón y la mantuvo en su lugar. Ella se quedó sin aliento, tensa de miedo y furiosa otra vez ante su toque. Él se acercó más aún, su mano libre se arrastró a través de su suave cabello y saboreó su olor. Olía a las flores que la rodeaban.

—Quítame las manos de encima, hijo de puta —siseó ella en su cara y él casi se rio en voz alta—. ¡No eres mi dueño y estás insultando la hospitalidad de tu anfitrión imperdonablemente al tocar lo que no es tuyo!

—Raditz es mi vasallo, mujer —dijo Vegeta de un modo amable mientras su mano recorría el pálido rostro y vio esos brillantes ojos ensancharse al comprenderlo todo—. Él no va a negarme el uso de una de sus esclavas. —Una parte en su interior sabía, le estaba gritando, que la mujer tenía razón, que _abusaba_ de la hospitalidad de Raditz al poner las manos sobre su favorita sin preguntar; pero no era capaz de apartarlas de encima de ella, parecía que no podía siquiera pensar con claridad cuando rozó su seno y vio, sintió, un involuntario destello de terror mezclado con deseo extenderse a través de la muchacha.

Iba a ser algo exquisitamente entretenido.

—¿Usted… usted es el príncipe? —susurró ella.

—Soy Vegeta —le respondió—. Y tú... —sonrió de lado, se apartó de ella y recuperó cierto grado de control—. Tú eres algo que no debería precipitarse en un jardín al aire libre. Voy a hacer las cosas bien. —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al salón para encontrar que Raditz y los otros despertaban aturdidos. Raditz comenzó a hablar y se mordió la lengua de repente, sus ojos se ampliaron conmocionados. Lo más probable era que podía oler a la mujer en la ropa y las manos de Vegeta.

—Oujisama… —comenzó. El rostro del hombre más grande parecía haber perdido todo su color.

—Te daré a elegir entre una veintena de las cortesanas profesionales pertenecientes a la casa real de Vegetasei —le dijo Vegeta y observó que el rostro del otro hombre comenzaba a funcionar de una manera extraña, vio a Raditz tragar saliva—. Véndemela. —No era una petición. Raditz tragó saliva de nuevo y Vegeta esperó expectante a que él tomara su más que generosa oferta. Entonces…

—Muchas gracias, Oujisama... me siento muy halagado por su oferta, pero... debo rechazarla.

—¡¿Tú qué?! —Nappa amenazó—. ¡Tonto campesino! No puedes negarle a tu príncipe la menor cosa que…

—Quise decir —continuó Raditz a toda prisa—, que debo rechazarla por el momento. Yo… yo se la prometí a mi amigo Kyouka por una semana. Él… él me salvó la vida en esa purga de Corsaris que salió tan mal hace unos años. La ha admirado desde hace algún tiempo y por una cuestión de honor le he dado mi palabra de que la puede tomar prestada. Pero, si no lo ofende, mi príncipe, se la entregaré a usted con alegría en el plazo de una semana.

—No me ofendes, Raditz —contestó Vegeta—. La anticipación hace que la posesión sea más dulce, como dice mi padre. Una semana entonces.

—Una semana, Oujisama. —Raditz asintió de acuerdo. No obstante, algo... algo estaba mal en la mirada del hombre y Nappa lo había visto también.

—Está totalmente embobado con la pequeña mujerzuela. —Su antiguo sensei le aseguró sin rodeos durante su vuelo de regreso a la capital—. ¡No me extrañaría que el tonto la esconda y trate de decir que murió en un oportuno accidente!

Vegeta observó al hombre mayor pensativo. Nappa odiaba Raditz por muchos motivos, era cierto, pero la mirada extraña y lejana en los ojos de Raditz cuando ellos lo dejaron le dio a Vegeta en que pensar. El hecho de que él hubiera declinado una invitación para regresar a la capital con su príncipe por varios días, alegando que su finca necesitaba atención, tampoco le gustó. Sin embargo, Vegeta no había estado fuera de la legalidad al pedir cualquier cosa que el hombre poseyera. Él era el príncipe y un día sería el rey, y todo en el imperio saiyayín, todos y todo lo que yacía dentro de este estaban a sus órdenes. Y cualquier cosa que Raditz o sus súbditos tuvieran eran de Vegeta por derecho, si así lo deseaba. Cualquier cosa. Tal vez, esto era una prueba de lealtad, pedirle lo que valoraba por encima de todas sus otras posesiones. Pero Raditz había demostrado que su devoción hacia su príncipe era superior a su amor por todo lo que le pertenecía y Vegeta nunca conoció a un hombre que resistiera a su juramento.

—Él me ha dado su palabra, Nappa. No renegará de su fe en mí. —Y no hablaron más de lo mismo.

Luego, cuatro días más tarde, el hombre grande vino a él al atardecer, sus ojos brillaban en la débil luz con malicioso deleite y Vegeta supo antes de que su antiguo entrenador siquiera abriera la boca que había sido traicionado en su confianza por el hijo de Bardock.

—Te ves como un felino con un pájaro en la boca, sensei —dijo Vegeta en un tono sombrío—. Dime lo que has descubierto.

—Es mejor que se lo muestre, Oujisama —retumbó Nappa—, pero hay que ser rápidos.

Vegeta lo siguió en silencio a uno de los puertos espaciales más aislados en el sur del continente, una base de flujo secundario que recibía el exceso de los cargamentos importados de las seis bases de aterrizaje de la capital. Naves y grandes portatropas de todos los rincones del imperio cubrían el puerto. Había una que llamaba la atención, situada aislada en el ala occidental de la plataforma de lanzamiento, una pequeña y rápida nave madrani, tan austera que parecía la de un contrabandista. Y de pie bajo los reflectores de esta, sosteniendo a su pequeño gato hop metido debajo de una envoltura, estrechándolo como si fuera un saco de piedras preciosas, estaba la mujer de Raditz.

Todo fue horriblemente mal desde entonces. Vegeta observó a Raditz llegar corriendo a la nave con el rostro cubierto de una máscara de pánico y supo que el hombre debió haber detectado su constante aumento de ki en su scouter. Vegeta se trasladó a la rampa de acceso donde Raditz se hallaba de pie en un santiamén, su energía voló de la rabia. El bastardo estuvo a punto de salir de Vegetasei ¡Lo más probable para nunca volver! ¡Había mentido dejando de lado a Vegeta deliberadamente, y así poder tener el tiempo de hacer un buen escape con la mujer!

Vegeta ni siquiera le dio a Raditz la cortesía de una palabra. Él tan solo estrelló su mano a través del traicionero y perjuro pecho, agarró el corazón que había dentro parándolo para siempre. Y la mujer… la mujer estaba profiriendo un alto lamento ensordecedor, como si ella hubiera sido la asesinada, mientras forcejeaba como una cosa loca en los brazos de Nappa. Pero ella no lloraba por la pérdida de su hombre. Vegeta volvió su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Nappa aplastar la vida de lo que la mujer había estado sosteniendo en sus brazos. No era un gato hop, era un niño; un niño de menos de un año de edad, con el negro cabello saiyayín en picos... y brillantes ojos azules.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta en la bañera, tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos, la colocó delante de él y lentamente comenzó a bañarla; su rostro en blanco de cualquier expresión pensaba de nuevo en esa escena. Eso había sido mal hecho. El mocoso híbrido tendría que ser sacrificado, por supuesto. No existía ninguna otra opción, incluso para un príncipe, aunque no tenía que retorcérsele el cuello justo en frente de ella. Él no lo entendía, pero había visto ese tipo de cosas innumerables veces en el calor de una purga. Las razas menores valoraban a sus crías por encima de sus propias vidas, lanzarían sus cuerpos en el camino de una explosión por venir para salvar a sus mocosos. Ella todavía soñaba con eso, todavía se despertaba gritando el nombre del niño, aún después de más de un año. Si pudiera, levantaría a Raditz de entre los muertos y lo mataría otra vez por permitir que el niño nazca en primer lugar. Por darle a ella ese dolor que habría tenido que llegar tarde o temprano y que estuvo a punto de romper su mente. Él había golpeado a Nappa hasta casi matarlo mientras la mujer se sentaba cerca, sosteniendo el cuerpo del bebé, meciéndolo, cantándole. Cantando la misma canción que tarareaba ahora, pensó con escalofríos.

La primera noche en su palacio de verano, en las bajas islas montañosas fuera de las costas de la capital, ella se sentó como una muñeca, sin responder ni reaccionar a cualquier cosa mientras las esclavas de la casa la bañaban y la preparaban para su arribo. Él llegó temprano... y se fue después de unos momentos muy disgustado, ya que ella simplemente permaneció como un cuerpo viviente al que algún súcubo había drenado su alma cuando la tocaba. Desertó de la villa en la isla, su furia ardió y se dirigió hacia el continente para entrenar hasta el amanecer, superó a sus cuatro más fuertes compañeros de batalla matándolos en su rabia, golpeándolos incluso después de muertos. Y ni bien vio a Nappa de nuevo por la mañana, con los ojos somnolientos y tembloroso venir del tanque de regeneración, Vegeta golpeó al hombre como a un animal callejero otra vez por el mal gusto y la estupidez del acto que había, más que probable, robado los sentidos de la mujer.

Entonces su padre descendió sobre él. Vegeta no estaba consciente de que la noticia de la forma en que detuvo la deserción de Raditz había sido tan mal recibida en la corte, hasta que el rey avanzó hacia él con una incontenible ira en su sala privada de audiencias.

—¡Has deshonrado la casa real por el bien de una puta, muchacho! ¡El hombre era un miembro de tu escuadrón personal! ¡Se supone que eso significa algo, pequeño bastardo traicionero! Y no me digas que se retractó de su palabra o que había engendrado un híbrido con la mujer alienígena. Sí, su vida habría sido sacrificada en virtud de la ley, pero nunca debiste haberle exigido lo que era suyo sabiendo que la apreciaba tanto. ¡¿Quién va a confiar en ti ahora, "Oujisama"?! ¡¿Quién va a confiar o seguir a un rey que traicionaría y engañaría a su propio hermano de escuadrón en aras de una esclava de placer?!

—Ellos me siguen porque soy fuerte, Ottoussama —dijo Vegeta entre dientes—. ¡Porque yo soy el guerrero más grande, el más poderoso que nuestra raza ha visto en mil años! ¡Soy fuerte, anciano!, ¡¿no es el fundamento de la ley saiyayín que los fuertes pueden tomar de los débiles cualquier cosa que deseen?! ¡Nuestro pueblo me temerá y obedecerá o morirá!

—Eres un joven idiota si tu razón no puede discernir la diferencia entre gobernar con mano dura y la tiranía —declaró Ottoussama fríamente—. Los saiyayíns no se doblegan bajo el látigo como las razas inferiores. ¿A quién gobernarás cuando todo tu pueblo sea asesinado por tu mano, muchacho?, ¿a quién gobernarás cuando ellos deserten del tirano al cual ya no le tengan ningún respeto y se dispersen por las cuatro esquinas de la galaxia desgarrando en pedazos el imperio que me he pasado la vida construyendo? —Su padre sacudió la cabeza lleno de disgusto—. Tienes tu premio robado ahora. Me dicen que ha perdido el juicio. Ella es inútil para ti, a menos que tengas el gusto enfermo de acostarte con muertos vivientes del que no conocía. Sacrifícala y págale al padre de Raditz un precio de sangre, hazlo en público y el imperio verá que has sido un joven con sangre caliente y que como todo hombre joven has sido apasionado, pero que has lamentado tus acciones y te has vuelto más sabio por tu locura. No retes mi voluntad en esto, muchacho. No, a menos que estés listo para gobernar en mi lugar.

Vegeta se detuvo un largo y escalofriante momento con las manos apretadas por la ira y luchando por el control. No estaba preparado para ser rey. No deseaba ser rey por muchos años. Y sabía que si iba en contra de la voluntad de su padre, él lo obligaría a entrar en una confrontación que terminaría en una pelea a muerte. Una pelea a muerte muy corta, que dejaría a Vegeta sosteniendo las riendas de un imperio para el que no tenía ni los veteranos años de experiencia ni el deseo de gobernar ahora. Y así, lentamente, se obligó a relajarse, dejando de lado su furia. Incluso un príncipe de la Corona, ni siquiera un rey, podía tener todo lo que deseara, su padre le dijo más de una vez. Fue una amarga lección, pero no había nada que hacer. Él inclinó la cabeza en un acuerdo conciso y fue a atender el precio de sangre a Bardock.

Tres días más tarde, volaba de regreso a través de la extensión del mar hasta el santuario de su isla, casi gruñendo en voz alta por la rabia hirviente. La ceremonia pública del precio de sangre temprano ese día fueron las horas más humillantes de su vida. Y Bardock... ¡El bastardo de baja cuna había tenido el descaro de mirarlo a los ojos con un plano reproche que rayaba en la insolencia! Era una mirada por la que lo habría matado alegremente si no hubieran estado parados en el centro del gran salón del trono, con la atención de toda la corte fija en los dos. Y en el instante en que todo terminó, su padre había sugerido sin rodeos que sería prudente que él se ausentara de la capital por unos meses. Y así, Vegeta los dejó para volver a su casa de verano y asegurar la muerte de la joven enloquecida. El último y lamentable pequeño inconveniente pendiente en todo el sórdido asunto. Y encontró, para su sorpresa, que ella había salido de su estupor, dispuesta a vengarse.

Las esclavas de la casa la prepararon para él días atrás como preparaban a todas las esclavas de placer sin romper: silenciándolas. Un simple relajante muscular local que trabajaba solo en las cuerdas vocales, silenciaba al receptor. Hacía las cosas mucho menos ruidosas. Por supuesto, ella no lo había necesitado hasta ahora. En el instante en que él abrió la puerta de su habitación, ella lo atacó y él recordó la historia de Raditz de cómo fabricó un arma que hizo un agujero en el escudo ki de Bardock y atravesó su hombro. Lo golpeó con una sacudida de algún tipo de corriente eléctrica, de un arma improvisada compuesta de piezas de aparatos destrozados esparcidos por el lugar, que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo puso de rodillas. Luego saltó sobre él, blandiendo un cuchillo de cocina y cortó su garganta con crueldad. Fue una batalla un poco estrepitosa para todo el minuto que duró, lapso suficiente en el que sus sentidos se recuperaron de la conmoción que le había dado. Entonces capturó su brazo birlante con una mano firme, le dio una sonrisa de sincera admiración mientras ella movía su boca gritándole silenciosas maldiciones y la atrajo hacia él.

Y fue... Dioses, fue más dulce de lo que podía haber imaginado, sobre todo tras esa pequeña batalla vigorizante. Al mismo tiempo que ella se resistía en su contra con cada golpe, él se conducía dentro de ella, que mordía y arañaba como una mujer saiyayín en celo presa de la atracción lunar, y su corazón se sintió como si amenazara con estallar en su pecho al final.

Y después de eso, se convirtió en una especie de adicción, su necesidad parecía crecer con cada probada que tenía de ella. No había cadenas ni ataduras de ningún tipo, le dio libertad en la villa de la isla durante el día y siempre era una sorpresa ver si lo atacaría con algún nuevo juguete de su propia creación a su llegada, o si solo había huido de los jardines y de la isla. En una o dos ocasiones, mientras el sofocante verano se prolongaba perezosamente, ella de verdad logró herirlo usando sus ingeniosos pequeños dispositivos malvados que había construido a lo largo del día de cosas tan inocuas como artefactos de cocina y lámparas de pie. Poco a poco, a medida que pasaban las semanas, despojó por completo toda la finca de cada artefacto más complejo que una tostadora de pan en su incansable búsqueda para derrotarlo. Cada tarde, cuando volaba de regreso de la capital, él se unía a la batalla. Excepto, por supuesto, en los días en que le notificaban que huyó. Comenzó a disfrutar de los intentos de fuga y las cacerías que le seguían mucho más que de sus emboscadas, pero independientemente de cual sea el juego que ella optara por jugar, sin importar que la duración de la pelea de precalentamiento se alargara, siempre era el vencedor en última instancia. Al final, él nunca dejaba de saciarse dentro de ese cuerpo de piel de seda hasta que el apremio del sueño lo vencía mientras ella se resistía hasta que lo último de su frágil fuerza la abandonaba. Las semanas se fueron prolongando a través de los meses de ese verano demasiado largo, que avanzó en silencio de esa manera.

El final llegó el día en que la encontró naufragando en un botecito de mar, a pocos segundos de ser devorada viva por los depredadores marinos de dientes afilados que rodearon su pequeño barco que se hundía. Ella lo miró cuando volaba llevándola de regreso a la isla, con el rostro tranquilo y reflexivo estremeciéndose contra él, calada hasta los huesos. Fue una de las pocas veces desde la primera visión de ella en el jardín de Raditz, que vio en su rostro algo más que una máscara de miedo, dolor o rabia. Y era impresionante. Fijó esos enormes ojos azules en él, que brillaban con lágrimas rebosantes como el mar por debajo de ellos. Las primeras lágrimas que la había visto derramar en varias semanas. De pronto, ella hizo algún tipo de gesto, tratando de articular una pregunta: ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no solo la dejaba morir? Él negó con la cabeza y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo un poco más firmemente mientras volaba.

—No quiero que mueras —dijo de manera brusca y una mano se desvió, casi por su propia decisión, para apartar los húmedos cabellos azules de su rostro y la acarició. Ella lo miró con el semblante bañado en una mezcla de emociones por un largo momento. Luego... suspiró contra él y pareció marchitarse. Y supo que las luchas que siempre acompañaban a sus juegos de cama habían terminado. Ella corrió una larga carrera desesperada, pero el hecho frío era que si montas el periodo necesario y lo suficientemente duro cada día, incluso la más salvaje de las potras se romperá en poco tiempo. Aunque sospechaba que la cosa que dobló su voluntad no fue su constante uso duro de ella ni su espíritu desfallecido. Había sido esa pequeña chispa de dulzura lo que la derrotó al final.

Tenía razón. Cuando la acostó en su cama y le retiró la ropa empapada, ella no luchó. Y a causa de eso, se tomó su tiempo; trabajó sobre su cuerpo como un hombre confeccionando una preciosa obra de arte, haciendo todas las cosas que había estado esperando hacerle una vez que por fin se rompiera. Utilizó cada habilidad, cada truco que pudo recordar, obtenidos a partir de años de instrucción del criado de la casa real encargado de las cortesanas maiyoshyíns, las mejores en la galaxia. La hizo arquearse y tensarse, y sacudirse debajo de él con gritos silenciosos de placer cuando ella se vino una y otra vez bajo sus esfuerzos.

Y si había encontrado que ella era una obsesión antes, fue una locura en su sangre después de esa noche, después de que comenzara a recibirlo por su propia voluntad. Poco a poco, empezó a darse cuenta en algún escaso nivel compasivo, por que Raditz había hecho las cosas que hizo, incluso el niño. Un hombre inferior como él probablemente quedó tan embelesado por esta mujer que no le negaría nada, ni siquiera un hijo mestizo.

El verano se abrió paso hasta caer y aun así él no pensó en regresar a la capital, en trasladar su hogar de nuevo al palacio. Cada día, durante los últimos meses, había volado a la gran ciudad, cruzando el mar, para atender sus deberes y entrenamiento. Había evitado todas las apariciones públicas, evitado la compañía de los miembros de su escuadrón y de sus sirvientes; de todo el mundo. Reparó poco a poco la brecha entre él y su padre, y dejó de lado su ira hacia Nappa. El hombre grande resultó un espectáculo lamentable todos esos meses de distanciamiento, nunca había sido excluido del servicio y la compañía de su príncipe por tal cantidad de tiempo. No desde el día del nacimiento de Vegeta. Y la verdad sea dicha, Nappa solo hizo lo que se tenía que hacer, a pesar de que lo realizó a su característica manera brutal y torpe. La expresión mal disimulada de agradecido alivio y afecto de su antiguo sensei cuando Vegeta lo recibió formalmente una vez más a su servicio, la presencia familiar de la sombra en ciernes del hombre asomando por su hombro derecho de nuevo, dio a Vegeta una extraña sensación de calidez. Era como si algo hubiera estado ausente en esos meses que le había dado la espalda al hombre grande. Algo que era estable y seguro, y siempre presente durante toda su vida. Y en esto, su padre asintió su aprobación mientras cenaban juntos esa noche.

—Es bueno que lo hayas reincorporado —dijo de un modo firme Ottoussama—. Tu madre me contó una vez que en el día de su nacimiento, su padre asignó a su joven pariente Nappa para atenderla y protegerla, al saber que pronto ella se comprometería con el heredero de Vegetasei debido a su extraordinario alto ki al nacer, junto con su sangre noble. Él tenía siete años y por más de cien, le sirvió como ayudante, teniente de escuadrón y vasallo, era su mano derecha en todas las cosas. Incluso después de que tomé el trono y me casé con ella, lo mantuvo cerca, lo cual muchos de la élite en la corte encontraron escandaloso; pero ella no lo pondría a un lado ni por toda la riqueza del imperio y yo la complací en eso, sobre todo porque llegó a mi cama todavía virgen y por lo tanto supe que nunca había sido su amante. —Vegeta luchó por mantener su rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo cuando una imagen mental de Nappa y la madre que nunca conoció parpadeó un instante a través de su cabeza. El pensamiento de Nappa como amante de alguien era algo con lo que no podía lidiar sin un ataque de risa—. Cuando ella murió dándote a luz. —Su padre estaba diciendo—. Pensé que iba a quitarse la vida por el dolor, así que lo puse a servir al hijo como lo había hecho con la madre. ¡No debes menospreciarlo, muchacho!, él es un siervo incorruptible en quien puedes confiar, aunque seré el primero en decir que no es rápido de mente. Pero un hombre a quien un rey puede encomendar su vida debe ser valorado por encima de las riquezas.

La noche terminó con su padre cursando una invitación puntual a Vegeta para retornar a la capital.

—Fuiste sabio al escuchar mi orden de mantener un perfil bajo en estos últimos meses y dejar que la comidilla se extinga, mocoso, pero es hora de volver.

Por tanto, regresó y reaperturó su residencia preferida en las colinas a las afueras de la capital, la villa que prefería a los fríos salones de piedra del palacio real. Tenía veintitrés años estándar ese invierno. Le dijo al rey que dos hombres de carácter fuerte no debían habitar bajo el mismo techo si iban a mantener la paz entre ellos, especialmente si eran padre e hijo. Ottoussama rio con aspereza ante eso y el asunto fue resuelto.

Sin embargo, una semana más tarde, su padre le informó que el hecho de que la mujer de Chikyuu todavía viviera era una novedad para él.

—¡Te ordené que la sacrificaras, muchacho!

—Me dijo que matara a una mujer loca y yo estuve de acuerdo —explicó Vegeta—. Cuando fui a hacer precisamente eso, me di con la sorpresa de que había vuelto a la cordura. ¡No la ha visto, Ottoussama! Ella haría que las más grandes cortesanas de Maiyoshsei y Serulia oculten la cara de vergüenza. Pasé el verano rompiéndola y ahora es un premio por el que un hombre pagaría la riqueza de planetas enteros por poseer.

Su padre lo miró en silencio durante un largo momento, su rostro se veía duro y reflexivo.

—Has lo que quieras, muchacho —declaró al fin—. No puedo frenarte con mayor fuerza o forzarte a hacer algo que no deseas. —Vegeta casi se quedó boquiabierto ante esas palabras. Era una verdad que los dos hombres habían conocido durante años y que él nunca imaginó que escucharía a su padre admitirlo o pronunciarlo en voz alta—. Cuando eras un bebé, Nappa me contó una vez que no oías que el fuego te quemaría la mano hasta que trataste de agarrarlo y te chamuscaste la carne de los dedos. Dejaré que aprendas la lección de otra manera. El festival de invierno estará sobre nosotros en otros dos meses con sus banquetes y torneos. No me culpes si encuentras tu agenda social un poco vacía este año.

Y Dioses, pronto se dio cuenta de que su padre nunca había hablado palabras más verdaderas. Vegeta se encontró en el apogeo de la temporada de banquetes, torneos y alegría, como un virtual paria. Recibió menos de dos docenas de invitaciones durante el mes del festival y solo de los más antiguos, los más fieles consejeros de su padre, cuando debería haber tenido que elegir entre muchísimas veladas para una sola noche. Y aparte de los aplausos de adoración de las multitudes mientras martilleaba a sus oponentes en el polvo empapado con sangre de la arena en cada duelo de fuerza celebrado, su recepción en los festivales de las pocas casas nobles de Vegetasei que no hallaban de pronto su compañía desagradable, era fría en el mejor de los casos. Aunque nadie tenía las suficientes tendencias suicidas para decir una palabra a su rostro, las miradas vigilantes y especulativas, los chismes que a veces se iniciaban incluso antes de que él estuviera fuera del alcance del oído, casi lo enviaban a una furia homicida que amargaba su disfrute de las pocas fiestas a las que asistió. Gran parte de esto, debería haberlo esperado. Se había ausentado desde el incidente con Raditz y su regreso a la capital fue objeto de muchas conversaciones. Los rumores de que la mujer de Chikyuu aún vivía, que Vegeta, en efecto, cosechó los frutos de lo que todos en el maldito imperio parecían ver como la muerte injusta de su hermano de escuadrón, solo había añadido un condimento especial al escándalo. Parecía que esto le sentaba mal a un gran número de personas. El aspecto más revelador de todo el asunto era el hecho de que ninguno de los miembros de su propio escuadrón, a excepción de Nappa, por supuesto, le ofreció su hospitalidad esta temporada. Como si quisieran decir que temían que codiciara algo de sus propios hogares y los mataría como hizo con Raditz.

Su ira continuó aumentando, creciendo a algo mortal y casi tangible con cada desaire conforme el mes avanzaba, hasta la noche en que la primer ministro de estrategia de su padre, Articha, lo detuvo un instante antes de que él saliera furioso de la gran sala de su residencia en la capital, lejos de los cientos de susurros de los huéspedes, lejos de la creciente tentación de liberar su rabia reprimida para arrasar con todos los insensatos en el pasillo, en una tormenta de fuego y muerte.

—Ningún solo tema puede presumir de hacer que un príncipe de explicaciones. —La mujer de la cicatriz en la cara le dijo en voz baja. Ella lo llevó de vuelta a sus salones fuera de la planta principal del banquete, cuando los invitados comenzaron a hacer su camino a la arena para ver y participar en lo que sería el segundo mayor torneo de la temporada—. Pero todo un reino puede manifestar su descontento al unísono. Esto habría sucedido si usted conservaba a la chica o no, Oujisama. Manténgase en paz y no deje que lo provoquen, eso solo añadirá más leña al fuego. Su padre, estoy segura, hizo mucho de eso. Pero él no quiere ver que el proceder que ha escogido en este asunto se vuelva una costumbre que ponga en peligro la estabilidad del imperio cuando tome su lugar. La verdad es que no es un asunto grave, ya verá que las cosas serán como antes en la primavera. Para entonces, todos estos tontos indolentes tendrán algún nuevo escándalo del que hablar. Pero... si quiere ver esta tontería terminar cuanto antes, deles un brillante espectáculo esta noche cuando luche y saldrán por la mañana susurrando la leyenda del super saiyayín y no pensaran más en esclavas robadas.

La asesora de su padre resultó ser tan hábil en sus tácticas políticas como lo era en el campo de batalla. Vegeta hizo una nota mental para recompensarla de una manera conveniente en algún momento en un futuro próximo. Él luchó como un enloquecido demonio esa noche y en cada ocasión que se le presentó en las siguientes semanas, lo que envió a las multitudes a un éxtasis de sed de sangre y reverentes aullidos de adoración. Y para el final del festival de invierno, su popularidad entre las casas nobles y la gente común fue mayor de lo que nunca había sido. E incluso su padre asintió con la cabeza en reticente admiración.

—Fue una forma inteligente de desviar su atención de tus indiscreciones sin tener que descender a decir una palabra en tu propia defensa —retumbó Ottoussama—. Siempre he gobernado por el pragmatismo, el código del guerrero y la letra de las leyes antiguas, pero... te pareces más a mi padre cada año, muchacho. Él hizo la ley y la quebrantó a su antojo, pero tenía el tipo de carisma que hacía que los hombres lo adoraran incluso cuando los estaba matando. Tal vez, todavía podamos hacer un rey de ti.

A lo largo de los días de invierno y en esa primavera luchó en cada exhibición que encontró, encendiendo la adoración de aquellos que lo veían asesinar más alto todavía; su poder de pelea atravesó el techo de sus limitaciones anteriores gracias a las batallas constantes y llegó más lejos incluso de lo que Nappa alguna vez lo empujó a lograr. Mientras los días se hacían más largos y cálidos a medida que se desvanecía el invierno, se ejercitó como un capataz de esclavos y llevó a su cuerpo al punto de ruptura. Había aprendido una lección muy valiosa en los últimos meses. La adoración, no solo la fuerza, le daba licencia a un hombre para hacer lo que quisiera y tener todas las cosas que uno deseaba era la única verdadera libertad; si su pueblo adoraba la fuerza, él se volvería fuerte más allá del alcance de su imaginación y ellos no le negarían nada.

Y después de golpear su cuerpo a una destrozada pulpa todos los días, ganando poder con cada nuevo conjunto de lesiones más y más complejas y peligrosas que el entrenamiento con guantes madrani le daban, volvía a su mujer y conducía su cuerpo a sus límites de una forma diferente, muy a menudo hasta el amanecer.

Casi se sobresaltó visiblemente una noche, a principios de la primavera, cuando entró en las habitaciones privadas de su villa y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y una copa de vino.

—Se ve un poco más cansado de lo habitual, Oujisama —le dijo.

En los meses transcurridos desde el final de su guerra de voluntades, él la colmó de todos los lujos y regalos al alcance de su imaginación; y su comportamiento, a su vez, había sido ejemplar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una criatura viviente lo agradara tan bien y por completo. Y, de repente, se encontró queriendo hablar con ella, deseaba escuchar el sonido de su voz gritando de placer mientras la tomaba. Se había olvidado de que le mandó al médico esclavo de la casa que interrumpiera el relajante silenciador hace una semana. Fueron necesarios varios días para que las cuerdas vocales se reafirmaran cuando habían sido acalladas por un largo período de tiempo. Tomó el vino de ella y lo vació de un trago.

—Tu voz es tan encantadora como el resto de tu persona —contestó tirando la copa a un lado y agarrándola—. Vamos a ver si puedo hacerte gritar. —Y así lo hizo. Una y otra vez, provocándole clímax tras clímax, hasta que ella lloró su nombre, hasta que ella gritó a su oído de placer... hasta que se derrumbó por debajo suyo al final, estremeciéndose en una tormenta de lágrimas que él se dio cuenta algo tarde que eran desconsoladas y casi histéricas. La abrazó y le acarició el cabello, completamente consternado para saber lo que le pasaba.

—Habla —ordenó él con gentileza.

—Guau, guau —respondió ella. Sus sollozos rotos se habían reducido a pequeños jadeos y ahora ella se rio en voz baja al ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Las cocineras me dijeron hoy que ha desafiado a su padre y a toda la nobleza de Vegetasei por mantenerme viva, ¿es eso cierto?

No había pensado en ello de esa manera.

—Supongo. —Él dejó reposar su boca sobre su mejilla húmeda para saborear la sal de sus lágrimas en un leve beso. Le gustaba ese gesto alienígena muchísimo, era como saborear su boca—. No temas, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. —E inexplicablemente, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez de un modo más suave y las lágrimas rodaron por su cara bonita.

—Maldito seas, Vegeta —susurró ella apartando su rostro del suyo—. ¿Por qué no puedes seguir haciéndome daño?

Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de contestar con un leve ceño fruncido.

—Nunca lo quise. Yo solo te lastimé tanto como me obligaste, mujer.

Sus ojos azules buscaron los suyos y se ampliaron de asombro.

—Kamisama... —dijo en voz baja—. ¿De verdad crees eso, ¿no es así?

Su control sobre ella se apretó por la rabia y fue recompensado con un débil grito. ¡La perra ingrata! ¡¿Acaso tenía cualquier concepto del infierno que había soportado durante todo el invierno por su causa, de la abyecta humillación que nació de su propia gente y solo porque la mantuvo con vida?!

—¡Nunca te até en mi ausencia! ¡Si realmente te hubieras opuesto a mis atenciones, podrías haber tomado tu propia vida cien veces el verano pasado!

—Mi pueblo cree que el suicidio es... renunciar —murmuró ella—. Que mientras hay vida, siempre hay esperanza. La única manera en que nunca puedes ser vencido es si no renuncias y quitarse la vida es hacerlo.

—Esa es una idea muy saiyayín —comentó mirándola de un modo frío. Tal vez la había complacido demasiado en las últimas semanas. Ella necesitaba un firme recordatorio de su posición en la vida—, pero has sido derrotada, mujer. Y te he echado a perder, al parecer, con demasiados privilegios últimamente. Me equivoqué al devolverte tu voz. ¡Haré que mi personal médico repare ese error en la mañana! ¡Y si deseas que te lastime, puedo más que obligarte! —Entonces la volteó sobre su vientre, tiró de las caderas de ella más o menos hasta su cintura, con la cara presionada hacia abajo contra la cama y la usó más duro de lo que había hecho desde que el calor cesó el pasado verano. Y… ella no gritó ni una vez, excepto cuando se vino al final; arqueando la espalda como un felino, se levantó del colchón para satisfacer sus últimos golpes con una fuerza sorprendente. Y mientras ella se empujaba hacia atrás durante las últimas embestidas febriles, él fue quien gritó como un esclavo adolorido, no ella. Él se retiró de su interior, cada nervio de su cuerpo temblaba y sintió de alguna manera aturdida que ella le había arrebatado el control, incluso cuando la lastimaba. Se tambaleó fuera de la cama y buscó la jarra de vino en la mesa junto a la ventana abierta que miraba desde lo alto hacia la capital, todavía mareado por los efectos después de tenerla así, todavía furioso con ella. Se quedó contemplando las luces, tratando de calmarse lenta y gradualmente, hasta que sintió unos suaves brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura por detrás.

—Lo siento —dijo ella y rozó su tenso hombro con los labios—. Hablé de más. Es solo... que había un montón de cosas que le habría gritado hace meses si hubiera sido capaz de hablar, aún están algo así como suspendidas en mis labios, o lo estaban. —Ella lo rodeó para pararse delante de él y lo besó lentamente y saboreando, hasta que él pensó que sus rodillas se doblarían por el deseo—. Lo siento, mi dulce príncipe. Por favor, no me quite mi voz, voy a portarme bien.

Dioses lo ayuden, si él se embelesaba más, sería incapaz de negarle nada de lo que le pidiera; al menos mientras ella lo tocara, en todo caso.

—Será mejor que lo cumplas, mujer. —Al contestar le tembló la voz—. Si lo haces... te echaré a perder más allá de toda razón.

Ella lo besó de nuevo, despacio y profundamente, y entonces... lo tenía. No existía otra palabra para eso. Y por segunda vez, era como si fuera el ama y él el esclavo. Ella empujó su cuerpo sin resistencia por debajo suyo, exhibiendo una ferocidad y habilidad en el juego del amor que nunca había mostrado antes, lo tocó como a las cuerdas de un lyrt finamente sintonizado mientras se movía por encima. Y otra vez, él fue quien gritó, como si hubiera sido perforado a través del esternón. Más tarde, mucho más tarde esa noche, cuando yacía envuelto alrededor de ella para protegerla del frío aún fresco de la primavera, miró hacia abajo a la peculiar pequeña sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios al dormir y un extraño pensamiento se le ocurrió. En cierto modo, acababa de rebelársele una vez más, tomando control sobre él y haciéndolo doblegarse a su voluntad de la única manera que era capaz. Sonrió con suficiencia ante la idea, podía rebelarse así todo lo que le apeteciera en lo que a él respecta.

Ella probó ser fiel a su palabra y se comportó sin incidentes hasta un día a finales de la primavera, cuando él le ordeno a las cocineras que sirvieran una cena especial, que decoraran el pequeño pozo de fuego del salón de su villa con flores frescas recién cortadas y que la vistieran con las sedas más finas que el imperio podía suministrar, a la espera de su llegada. Volvió después de un día agotador de entrenamiento para encontrarla sentada a la mesa, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Ella no respondió a su voz o incluso al sonido de su propio nombre y un escalofrío de temor comenzó a deslizarse por su espalda cuando reconoció la desconectada mirada de locura. La levantó de la silla de manera brusca y la sacudió mientras gritaba su nombre con voz inestable. Ella parpadeó y de repente pareció verlo. Entonces se inclinó hacia él para abrazarse con fuerza a su cuerpo como si pensara que podría ahogarse si lo soltaba. Él no le había dicho el motivo de esta noche, pero ella no era una tonta y sabía contar los días en el calendario. Hoy era un año desde que la convirtió en suya, ¿cómo no pensó en lo que significaría esta fecha para ella?

—Casi me perdí otra vez... —susurró contra su cuello. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él la levantó, la llevó de la cena sin tocar a la ventana abierta, dio un salto hacia el cielo y se precipitó más allá del resplandor anaranjado de la puesta de sol que bordeaba el extremo oeste del planeta como un anillo de fuego, y de las mullidas nubes brillando rojas y radiantes a la luz del sol que se desvanecía. Él se cruzó de piernas, se sentó en un halo gigante, la puso en su regazo y le acarició el cabello perezosamente. Ella alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor y hacia abajo maravillada por completo—. Mis Dioses... es precioso.

—Siempre vengo a sentarme sobre las nubes al atardecer desde que era un niño cada vez que algo me preocupa.

—Hace que nosotros y nuestras pequeñas vidas parezcan insignificantes, ¿no es cierto? —dijo ella en voz baja. Él gruñó algo en respuesta y ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Fue mi culpa?

—¿Qué?

—La primera vez que nos conocimos... en mi jardín de flores. Casi... casi me mata del susto y me molesté, pero cuando me tocó... fue como... si mi cuerpo reaccionara a usted contra su voluntad. Y sé que lo sintió, lo podía ver en sus ojos. —Ella apretó los dientes, su mirada eran brillante y salvaje—. ¿Fue mi culpa qué me deseara tanto? Si... si no hubiera reaccionado a usted, ¿Raditz aún estaría con vida?, ¿estaría mi be… bebé…? —Sus pequeñas manos se sujetaron de sus brazos con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se pusieron blancos, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de la emoción. ¿Era eso lo que la condujo cerca a la locura? ¿No era solo la muerte de su hombre y su hijo, sino el pensamiento que podría haber sido culpable de llamar su atención sobre ella?

—Desde el primer instante en que te vi —respondió él de un modo honesto—, creo que hubiera puesto a arder la mitad de la galaxia por tenerte. —Y ella se derrumbó de nuevo en otra ronda de lágrimas mientras él la sostenía, sintiéndose como un tonto por fomentar este tipo de histeria, pero sin poder hacer otra cosa que mecerla contra él. Un sigiloso miedo que no había sido capaz de definir al fin tomó un nombre esa noche. En un año, él llegó a adorarla como... como a ninguna otra posesión en su vida. Raditz la mantuvo como su mujer por cinco años, ¿estaría Vegeta tan completamente en su poder cuándo ella estuviera con él por ese lapso de tiempo?, ¿estaría dispuesto a enfrentar la muerte y el deshonor, estaría dispuesto a abandonar su planeta y a su pueblo por conservarla para siempre si era necesario? No, era un pensamiento absurdo, nunca lo tendría que hacer. Él era el heredero del imperio más grande que la galaxia había conocido, el más fuerte hijo de la raza más grande que alguna vez haya respirado. ¡Y haría lo que quisiera! Nadie tenía la autoridad ni la fuerza para alejarla de él.

Pasaron un largo espacio de tiempo en silencio mirando como el cielo y las nubes esparcidas sobre y debajo de ellos se desvanecían al color del humo oscuro, mirando las estrellas encenderse en el cielo nocturno, una por una. La sensación de ella, cálida y dormitando en sus brazos, aquí, en su lugar privado de paz, era… no tenía una palabra para ese tipo de satisfacción.

—Gracias. —Ella respiró suavemente, justo antes de que el sueño la tomara—. Gracias por traerme aquí. —Era tan extraño... la forma en que dijo esas palabras en un momento de descuido. Hablando con él como un guerrero a otro, en agradecimiento por un regalo recibido de un igual. O como uno se dirigiría a un acérrimo enemigo que acabara de mostrar algún fragmento inesperado de honor. Había, él estaba empezando a creer, una pieza integral de ella que no logró tocar, que no tocaría, que solo alcanzaba a ver unos pocos instantes. Se preguntó con el ceño fruncido si alguna vez la había roto y, de hecho, incluso si aún deseaba hacerlo.

Ese pensamiento comenzó a plagarlo cuando entrenaba por el día y mientras la sostenía en la oscuridad de la noche, para el tiempo en que el verano se presentó de nuevo. Recordó las palabras de Raditz esa vez que le contó la historia de cómo adquirió su devoción y no su obediencia, explicando por qué no le había puesto freno a la muchacha o embridado de alguna manera. _El resultado es más de lo que puedes imaginar..._ Esa sonrisa que ella le dio a Raditz en aquella ocasión que estaban juntos en su jardín, era porque lo adoraba como hombre en lugar de como amo, él llegó a esa verdad. Lo profundo de ella solo se mostró unas cuantas veces desde ese primer verano. Y en cada una de esas ocasiones... tomó rápidas y brutales medidas para entrenarla a ocultar a la verdadera mujer que había debajo de la máscara de esclava obediente.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiero?_ Él se preguntó un par de semanas más tarde, mirando por la ventana arqueada de la cámara del consejo privado de su padre, mientras el consejero Turna con ojos vidriosos y voz monótona leía una lista de datos y cifras, un recuento de la estimación de riquezas y tributos que el imperio perdería del planeta Shikaji cuando fuera sumariamente purgado por el delito de dar abrigo a los insurgentes. Él podía tener una «muñeca que respira», como las había llamado Raditz, con solo pedirlo. El ala de las cortesanas en el palacio real estaba lleno de ellas, las más bellas y expertas que existían en el imperio. Las había usado desde que creció lo necesario como para desear tales cosas y ellas le enseñaron todo lo que conocían sobre las artes del juego amoroso, con el fin de que la próxima reina de Vegetasei pudiera estar complacida cuando viniera a la cama de su señor. Pero ahora encontraba el mero pensamiento de ellas... de mal gusto. Siempre fue así, en algún nivel. Tal vez fue su innata repulsión por las prostitutas, criaturas sin orgullo ni amor propio, lo que lo estaba tentando a probar un nuevo desafío. Alargarle las riendas a su mujer y permitirle correr, pero sin malcriarla ni mimarla aún. Tratar de convencer a esa salvaje criatura indomable, a quien había intentado más veces de las que podía contar tomar su vida durante los primeros meses como su propiedad, volver a la luz del día. Y luego ganar su adoración. Conseguir que se entregue libremente, no tomarla ni que lo hiciera entrenada a la mera obediencia. ¿Qué haría falta? Una correa larga, pensó; con bastante holgura para que ella comenzara a sentir una cierta apariencia de libertad. Y la paciencia de una deidad para dejarla decir lo que piense, aunque solo en secreto. Pero la sola idea de tenerla volviendo esos ojos de zafiro hacia él con la misma mirada de... de verdadero profundo afecto que le había mostrado a Raditz, fue suficiente para hacerl…

—¡¿Quieres una almohada, muchacho?! —La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y su rostro enrojeció al ver que todos los ojos en la habitación estaban sobre él—. ¡Si estás demasiado desinteresado en los asuntos del imperio para permanecer despierto en el consejo, tal vez envíe a otra persona para dirigir la purga de Shikaji!

—¡Voy a ir, Ottoussama! —Vegeta se enderezó en su silla, los ojos le brillaban de la emoción, todos los pensamientos sobre su mujer huyeron por el momento. Shikaji era un planeta poblado casi solo por maiyoshyíns, una raza con un anormalmente alto poder de pelea. La purga no sería otra aburrida barbacoa de lloriqueos de ganado semiconsciente, ¡sería una verdadera batalla!

—Es bueno tener tu atención, mocoso —dijo su padre, su mirada todavía era sombría—. Tendrás un completo número de seis escuadrones de élite especialistas en purgas para comandar y otras tantas esferas de luz de luna artificiales.

—¿Luz de luna? —Vegeta frunció el ceño irritado—. ¡No pueden estar tan bien organizado o ser tan fuertes como para justificar eso!

—Ellos pueden y lo son —afirmó Articha rápidamente, antes de que su padre pudiera expresar en voz alta una refutación—. Ahora tenemos una prueba positiva de que, dado que Vegetasei purgó Maiyosh Prime hace más de treinta y cinco años, los refugiados que habitan en Shikaji han estado pagando su diezmo al imperio con una mano y prestando ayuda y consuelo a tropas terroristas como los Demonios Rojos con la otra. De hecho, hemos descubierto que los Demonios Rojos han estado acuartelados en Shikaji por más de un año a la fecha. Esta incursión es una oportunidad para poner fin al movimiento clandestino maiyoshyín de una vez por todas y para atar cabos sueltos —murmuró mirando a Nappa.

—¡No es mi culpa que el pequeño bastardo escapara, zorra viciosa! —gritó Nappa—. Yo había contado a todos los de la casa real cuando volamos el núcleo del planeta. ¡¿Se suponía que debía pasar una puta pantalla de ADN sobre los cadáveres para asegurarme de que el bebé que Garida Maiyosh abrazaba era el verdadero príncipe maiyoshyín?!

—Nos pudiste haber ahorrado una gran cantidad de problemas si lo hubieras hecho —dijo Turna esbozando una sonrisa amarga—. Ese bebé que permitiste escapar de tus manos ha dado al imperio más dolor que toda su raza junta.

—¿Qué informa Inteligencia del paradero de Jeiyce de Maiyosh? —preguntó muy impaciente Vegeta—. ¡¿Va a estar en Shikaji cuándo ataquemos?!

—Eso nos han dicho —retumbó Ottoussama mirándolo de una manera extraña, como si tratara de llegar a una decisión—. No tomes al príncipe rojo a la ligera, muchacho. Si te encuentras con él en el campo de batalla, no será una victoria fácil, tal vez ni siquiera para ti. Él es muy, muy fuerte, saiyayín fuerte; pero nunca nadie se ha enfrentado a un hijo de Vegetasei en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que viviera para contarlo.

—No lo tomo a la ligera, Ottoussama —exclamó Vegeta casi temblando de alegría—. Lo tomo como un regalo de los Dioses, algo que nunca he tenido en toda mi vida, ¡un enemigo que pondrá a prueba toda mi fuerza!

Los guerreros de más edad sentados alrededor de la mesa gruñeron risas suaves ante esas palabras e inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de aprobación. Su padre sonrió abiertamente.

—Que así sea, sales mañana.

Él se precipitó a su villa una hora más tarde sintiéndose como un niño que había recibido su mayor deseo. Atrapó a su mujer entre sus brazos y la hizo girar mientras la levantaba del piso, al tiempo que daba vueltas con ella.

—Jeiyce de Maiyosh... —dijo ella e hizo una pausa—. ¿No es el príncipe rebelde que mató a tantos saiyayíns en la batalla de Corsaris hace aproximadamente tres años y medio?

Vegeta asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Él es el único superviviente de la casa real de Maiyosh Prime. El planeta fue purgado en los años cuando mi padre todavía estaba forjando el imperio, pero Jeiyce escapó siendo un bebé y fue criado por el regente de Corsaris. Es el más grande y más fuerte enemigo del imperio, ¡y mañana lo enfrentaré!

—Será una gloriosa victoria para usted, Oujisama —le aseguró ella, sonriendo con esa sonrisa dulce que él se dio cuenta, de repente, que no tocaba sus ojos. La miró pensativo por un momento y su euforia se atenuó un poco. No había tiempo como el presente para comenzar su plan de esclavizar su corazón.

—Cuando vuelva —declaró él—. Te daré un regalo de tu elección. Dime, mujer, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres? La verdad.

—Solo quiero complacerlo, mi… —Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciar las mentiras. Dioses, ¿cómo pudo siquiera haber encontrado esta ... esta mascarada atractiva? Y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo por entrenarla tan perfecta y brutalmente.

—Háblame como Bulma de Chikyuu, no como una esclava de mi hogar. Dime de verdad, ¿qué quieres?

Ella lo miró cautelosa, la fachada de su sonrisa se deslizó un poco.

—¿La verdad?, ¿la ... la verdad? —Le frunció el ceño con desconfianza y él tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa de superioridad, aunque solo fuera en caso de ser una expresión completamente inafectada. Y en ese momento, su mente se adhirió a una definición exacta de lo que quería de ella. Él quería ver a la verdadera mujer que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos, quería ver el brillo de su aguda y feroz inteligencia destellando en sus ojos, que lo recibiera por su propia voluntad y que lo adorara tan enormemente... no, que lo adorara más que a ese tonto de Raditz.

—Un tiempo atrás, durante mi primer año en Vegetasei —continuó y ahora parecía tranquila—, yo le habría pedido la cabeza de Bardock en bandeja de plata. Él purgó mi planeta natal y mató a Son-Gokú... su propio hijo, como si pusiera a un potro cojo a dormir.

—Eso te daría una gran alegría, mujer —dijo Vegeta descendiendo de manera gradual hasta el suelo con ella, después se sentó en el gran sillón frente a la ventana que daba a la capital y la colocó en su regazo. La cálida brisa tiró de su cabello, agitándolo apenas—, ¿pero ya no deseas eso?

Ella sonrió fríamente y miró por la ventana, su rostro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Su compañera Romayna es una persona interesante, no es la típica mujer saiyayín, tiene un fuerte sentido maternal y estuvo resentida con Bardock por poner a Son-Gokú en la capsula de siembra unitaria en primer lugar. Estaba furiosa con él por el asesinato de Son-Gokú-Kakaroto. Le gritó que por qué diablos el hijo de un soldado necesitaría un conjunto completo de cerebros de todos modos. Era fuerte y valiente, y si hubiera olvidado su condición infantil, él pudo haberle enseñado su herencia. Ella... ella nunca lo perdonará por haber matado a su hijo y él la amará hasta el día de su muerte, y vive en agonía porque dudo que alguna vez vuelva a su lado. Por lo tanto, es mejor que viva en lo que a mí respecta.

—Mujer cruel —murmuró y luego sonrió abiertamente—. Así que, entonces... —dijo Vegeta mirando de cerca su rostro—. Si no es Bardock, ¿qué?

—Creo que una nave rápida y mi libertad están fuera de cuestión, ¿no? —Ella palideció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar. Pero él solo negó con la cabeza, obligándose a no reaccionar en lo absoluto, forzando hacia abajo a la ira y el impulso de recompensarla brutalmente por la sorpresa que esas palabras le habían dado—. Lo siento, mi príncipe... yo… —Él puso su dedo sobre sus labios de nuevo y habló en un tono calmado.

—No lo hagas, te ordené que me digas la verdad, pero no te perderé; cualquier otra cosa que pidas es tuya.

—¿Incluso si le pido que mate a Nappa por mí? —susurró ella. La mano que había estado trazando su rostro se congeló. Ella lo contempló con una firme mirada helada en un escalofriante silencio repentino mientras sonreía de manera extraña—. Él es su teniente de escuadrón ahora y su asistente, pero solía ser su institutriz, ¿verdad?

—¿Institutriz?

—Su cuidador cuando era un bebé.

—Sí, mujer…

Esta vez ella puso un delicado dedo sobre sus labios.

—Está bien, no le voy a pedir lo que sea. No quiero que nadie en la galaxia lo mate, salvo yo. —Ella hizo una pausa como un cho-ciervo olfateando el peligro, al mirar su perturbado ceño enojado—. Entonces... déjeme pensar en un presente que no involucre matar a nadie más, ¿puedo tener tiempo para analizarlo o tengo que decidirlo ahora mismo?

Él lo consideró.

—Dímelo cuando regrese de Shikaji.

Shikaji era un planeta de monumentales bosques del tamaño de Dios y todos estaban en llamas. Los seis escuadrones se habían repartido el planeta por sectores y se dejaron caer de sus naves, cada uno en una parte separada del globo. ¡Y fue una batalla por todo lo alto! Los maiyoshyíns, por regla general, tenían un promedio de poder de pelea de setecientos u ochocientos; peligrosamente fuerte para una raza de esclavos. Shakaji, con sus casi dos millones de habitantes maiyoshyíns, se salvó por mucho tiempo debido a que la gente que habitaba allí nunca había mostrado interés en otra cosa que no sea agradar a cualquier amo que tuviera la sartén por el mango. Pero la antigua reputación de esa raza traicionera demostró ser cierta una vez más y Vegetasei pagaría por su indulgencia con una enorme pérdida en los ingresos que este planeta rico traía, y más que unas pocas bajas. Cada hijo e hija de Maiyosh Prime con edad suficiente para volar se levantaron al aire cuando las sirenas de ataque aéreo comenzaron a sonar y ahora Vegeta veía la sabiduría en la insistencia de su padre de llevar con ellos las esferas de luz de luna artificiales. El tamaño y la fuerza ózaru añadido era lo único que le impedía a su escuadrón terminar superado por las cifras. Dio un puñetazo al tronco de un gran árbol de cerca de tres mil metros de altura y cantó con aliento de fuego ante la avalancha de defensores, y su sangre se elevó con la emoción de un combate real. El árbol titánico comenzó a inclinarse y a caer, destrozando la tierra debajo de este al estrellarse y la mitad de las construcciones terrestres de la ciudad a sus pies. El aire estaba lleno de fuego y olor a sangre, y él gritó de alegría loca.

 _¡Oujisama!_ La voz mental de Nappa pareció originarse a su derecha y él se volvió y gruñó una feroz sonrisa al monstruo que se cernía justo a su lado. _¡Hemos perdido el contacto con los tres escuadrones debajo del ecuador! ¡Ellos no tie…!_ Una mancha roja voló a través de la esfera lunar directamente por encima de sus cabezas, rompiéndola y el mundo se tornó enorme de nuevo. Mientras observaba a Nappa encogerse a su costado, metamorfoseándose, un rayo de ki golpeó al hombre grande a través de su pecho y Vegeta tuvo un momento de horror congelado al ver el rostro de Nappa ponerse gris e incruento cuando él lanzó una mirada hacia abajo en estado de shock para ver el agujero que le atravesaba el corazón. Luego, un puño se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Vegeta, él voló hacia atrás escupiendo sangre y rugió como si todavía estuviera en las garras de la locura ózaru. El guerrero maiyoshyín ardió hacia él... y por los Dioses, ¡lucharon! Hubiera sido como una canción alegre de sangre y violencia resonando en sus oídos, pulsando a través de todos los nervios de su cuerpo por luchar con cada gramo de la fuerza que poseía en contra de este oponente que le devolvía golpe por golpe. Pero la visión de Nappa, la muerte ya blanqueando la enrojecida lividez de su rostro mientras caía del cielo, era como un cuchillo en su estómago que lo retorció en un tipo de dolor que no podía comprender. Y se convirtió rápidamente en furia asesina.

—¡Morirás hoy, hijo de Maiyosh! —grito—. ¡Y cuando estés muerto, me aseguraré de buscar a cada miembro de tu despreciable raza débil para construir la pira de mi sensei con todos los cadáveres asesinados!

El hombre sonrió de manera grosera y sorprendió a Vegeta con un puñetazo a traición en las bolas que lo dobló. Momentos después, se encontró siendo arrojado a la ardiente tierra; el cuerpo del otro hombre lo llevó hacia abajo para aplastarlo contra el humeante suelo con el impacto. Vegeta se tragó un grito cuando sintió los huesos de ambas piernas romperse al aterrizar con ellas dobladas debajo de su cuerpo. Luego fue arrastrado hacia arriba por la piel del cuello y luchó contra el control de un sangriento puño rojo que se trababa alrededor de su garganta en un agarre que no conseguía romper. ¡Esto no estaba pasando!, ¡no era posible!, ¡este hijo de una raza bastarda de cobardes y traidores no podía ser más fuerte que él!, ¡no podía!

—¿Príncipe Vegeta, supongo? —dijo el príncipe rojo de un modo amable, como si fuera un invitado del imperio en algún festival de torneo. Un puño se dirigió a la caja torácica de Vegeta y estalló los huesos en fragmentos—. ¡Maldita sea!, estoy decepcionado, pensé que serías un poco más fuerte que esto. —Vegeta aulló, escupió sangre y trató desesperadamente de liberarse.

—... te mataré... me debes una deuda de sangre y honor, maiyoshyín de mierda...

—¿Qué?, ¿por matar al hombre grande? —La rodilla del hombre se levantó, conectó con las costillas de Vegeta una vez más y condujo los huesos astillados a sus pulmones—. Una deuda de sangre y honor, ¿eh? Me gusta como suena. Llévale un mensaje a tu papi de mi parte, pequeño príncipe. Yo le pagaré a Vegetasei, a su rey y a todos sus hijos por la destrucción de Maiyosh Prime. Y les pagaré por el asesinato de mi padre adoptivo, el señor de Corsaris. —Otro golpe a las costillas. Vegeta se asfixiaba, ahogándose en espuma roja con cada respiración profunda ahora—. Yo les pagaré por el asesinato de mi esposa, Jula. Y la próxima vez que nos encontremos, muchachito, ¡le pagaré a Vegeta-ou con la misma moneda por la muerte de mi hijo Jehan tomando tu vida! —Una suave risa burlona atravesó el agobiante dolor y la bruma gris lo comenzó a tirar lentamente hacia abajo, lejos de las costas de la conciencia—. Entrena más fuerte, chico. Tal vez dures un poco más contra mí la próxima vez. —La oscuridad se cerró.

Se despertó con el sonido de la voz de su padre gruñendo en voz baja al médico esclavo madrani. Se centró en la cara del hombre que flotaba con ansiedad sobre él y frunció el ceño. El madrani era parte del personal de esclavos de la casa de Vegeta. Estaba en su propia cama, en su casa de la ladera.

—... no está en peligro en lo absoluto? —Su padre preguntaba usando una voz amenazante.

—Él está fuera de peligro, Ousama —respondió el médico con humildad, todavía ajustaba algunas piezas de un dispositivo de vigilancia que parecía estar conectado con el cuerpo de Vegeta—. Hemos tenido que quitar los trozos de huesos de las costillas mediante cirugía manual debido a que los tanques curan, pero no extraen fragmentos de huesos incrustados en otros órganos. Después de eso, fuimos capaces de reparar la mayor parte de los traumas físicos con el tanque de regeneración, pero de nuevo, la neumonía causada por las lesiones en sus pulmones debe curarse de forma natural. Un tanque no puede hacer eso. Estamos extrayendo los fluidos a intervalos regulares para acortar la duración. Comenzará a retomar su fuerza en un día o dos, aunque no se recuperará por completo durante una semana. Lo que necesita ahora es permanecer quieto y no moverse mientras se sana.

—Tienes tu libertad por esto, muchacho —retumbó el rey—. Los médicos de palacio en mi nómina lo dieron por perdido. Infórmame sobre su estado cada tres horas, yo estaré en el consejo de guerra si hay algún cambio. —El sonido de su voz se desvaneció y los ojos de Vegeta se hicieron demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo.

Después de lo que parecía solo un momento, aunque sabía que debía haber transcurrido cierto lapso de tiempo, la voz de su mujer habló despacio, justo al lado de su cama.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con tu libertad, Scopa?

El médico madrani no respondió de inmediato.

—El palacio real tiene médicos libres en el personal, se les paga muy generosamente, toman vacaciones... ¿por qué me miras así?

—¿No quieres marcharte? —Ella sonaba horrorizada.

—En realidad no. Quiero ser libre, sin duda, pero he sido un esclavo en Vegetasei desde que tenía tres años y Madran se ha ido. Este planeta, con todos sus defectos, es el único hogar que he conocido y tengo a alguien querido para mí que sigue siendo un esclavo. Quiero ahorrar dinero para comprar su libertad también. Solía ser el jefe de cocina de Vegeta-ouji, pero él... en realidad no tiene una preferencia de género, le gustan las mujeres y los hombres casi lo mismo. Así que el príncipe lo hizo rotar junto con todo su otro personal masculino de regreso al palacio cuando viniste a nosotros. No podía decir exactamente: «Hey, Oujisama, tranquilo; él está conmigo».

—Lo siento…

—No es tu culpa, amor, es la fortuna de un esclavo del imperio.

Un poco de silencio.

—Te ves agotado, Scopa. Yo lo cuido si deseas tomar una siesta.

—De ninguna manera, Bulma.

—Acabas de decir que esta fuera de peligro…

—Quiero decir que de ninguna manera lo voy a dejar solo contigo en su condición. —Una incómoda tensión pareció filtrarse en los músculos de Vegeta, incluso pensó que no podía moverse y ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

—No iba… —comenzó la chica.

—Bulma —dijo Scopa con firmeza—, se me ha encargado por mi vocación ayudar y no dañar a los heridos, sean quienes sean. Estas olvidando que yo era el que te ponía en el tanque de regeneración casi todas las mañanas de ese primer verano después de que él terminaba contigo. Y yo era el que con su botiquín y equipo de minicirugía desmantelaba cada una de las armas que construías por la tarde para tratar de matarlo. Yo era el único con quien podías hablar, porque sé cómo leer los labios, amor, y claramente te recuerdo diciéndome que «matarías al hijo de puta que asesinó a tu esposo y a tu bebé con tus propias manos así fuera lo último que hicieras». Me dijiste que después de su muerte, con mucho gusto «condenarías tu alma al infierno solo para poder tener el placer de verlo arder». Esas son cosas que hacen que un médico no se sienta cómodo dejándolo a tu cuidado, aunque sea por unos minutos.

—Sé que no me crees —suspiró la mujer—, pero es verdad. Yo no le haría daño ahora. No mientras él está así de indefenso, a pesar de todo. Ni siquiera puedo explicar el porqué con palabras que tengan sentido para alguien. Si lo intentara, sonaría como una locura. A excepción de decir que... tal vez, cuando el odio alcanza cierta magnitud, puede llegar a mezclarse con la pasión y el amor, debido a que todas esas emociones viven a un nivel que el odio rara vez sobrepasa. Sabes... creo que me ama, Scopa, tanto como él es capaz, ya que en realidad nunca se le ha enseñado como hacerlo. Eso es lo más triste que puedo concebir. Amar y ni siquiera saber qué es lo que estás sintiendo o como expresarlo. Así que, solo agarras lo que amas y lo exprimes hasta que se muere...

—¡Bulma! —La voz de Scopa se oía demasiado preocupada por alguna razón y Vegeta creía saber el motivo. Casi podía ver esa mirada de "no está aquí" que comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella bruscamente—. Estoy bien…

El sonido y la conciencia se desvanecieron, y él no supo más.

Abrió los ojos para ver su mirada bajar hacia él y que su suave mano le acariciaba la frente.

—¿Cómo se siente? —le consultó ella.

—Como un hombre que tiene muchas ganas de ir a la guerra —aseguró con voz áspera—. Está mi padre... —Se interrumpió estremeciéndose en las garras de una profunda y atroz tos—. ¿Le declaró la guerra a los maiyoshyíns?

Ella asintió.

— Sí. Acaba de irse, de hecho. Él no era lo que esperaba. Me pidió que no lo asfixiara en su sueño a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Vegeta se tensó.

—¿Él estaba aquí? —Se preguntó si ella si siquiera sospechaba lo afortunada que era de haber logrado encantar a su padre después de la vergüenza del escándalo que la había rodeado—. Tienes suerte de estar viva, mujer —aseguró y, para su disgusto, su voz se sacudió ligeramente cuando pronunció esas palabras.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Le creo. Él no me notó hasta que estuvo listo para irse, entonces se acercó, se inclinó, levantó mi mentón con un dedo y se me quedó mirando durante un minuto; luego sonrió y dijo: «Ahora entiendo todo el alboroto».

Vegeta soltó una débil risa moribunda, o intentó. Sus ojos captaron a Scopa asomándose al otro lado de la cama pasando un escáner medico sobre su pecho.

—Doctor... déjanos. Mandaré a la mujer a traerte en un momento.

—Oujisama, yo…

—Ahora. —El médico salió de mala gana, observando a Bulma con un gesto de preocupación. Vegeta la contempló en silencio y ella le devolvió la mirada sin expresión alguna en su impecable rostro de porcelana—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras, mujer? —Las palabras cayeron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—¿Todavía estamos hablando de la verdad absoluta, Oujisama? —murmuró ella.

—Todavía.

—Nada. Yo lo quiero y me odio a causa de eso. ¿No es una locura sentir eso por el hombre que pudo matar a mi familia, que me violó una docena de veces por noche durante meses y me obligó a hacer finalmente lo que pedía de mí? Es una locura que pudiera amar a mi esposo, pero casi quemarme viva de deseo la primera vez que puso sus manos sobre mí en mi jardín. Es una locura que, después de hacerme todas esas cosas imperdonables, pudiera hacer que me viniera la primera vez que me entregué a usted. Me hace quererlo en contra de mi voluntad, en contra de mi mente, en contra de mi razón, como un fuego en mi sangre. Creo que es... es lo peor que me ha hecho, pero eso no es lo que está preguntando, ¿verdad? ¿Está preguntando qué puede hacer para que lo ame?

Él se quedó en silencio con los ojos ardiendo en los de ella, esperando a ver que respondería.

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. Parece que sería imposible, ¿no? Pero hace un año, yo habría pensado que era imposible que alguna vez... que alguna vez lo quiera. Así que, tal vez es posible. Pero incluso si llegara a… a amarlo algún día, yo aún... siempre lo odiaría también. Desearía que no. Desearía poder detenerlo, porque el odio duele como un cuchillo en el corazón y mi padre siempre dijo que si odias a tu enemigo, finalmente te convertirás en él y esa es la peor clase de derrota. —Ella se sentó en la cama y se inclinó para besar sus labios—. No voy a decir que no sucederá, pero no tengo idea de cómo, porque no lo sé; aunque... tal vez le puedo indicar por donde empezar. La empatía es ponerse en el lugar del otro, sentir lo que sería ser esa persona e imaginar como todo lo que le haces lo afecta como si te lo estuvieras haciendo a ti mismo. Esa es una de las bases del amor.

Ella se levantó sin decir nada más y lo dejó pálido y mirando a su espalda mientras cerraba la puerta en silencio detrás suyo.

Se despertó de nuevo después de otro día completo de sueño, se levantó sobre sus pies tambaleantes y tiró de sus ropas. Hizo oídos sordos a los lastimeros ruegos de Scopa, excepto para sugerirle al hombre que lleve sus asuntos y pocas pertenencias al palacio, ya que Vegeta no tenía la intención de pagarle al médico el salario de un hombre libre. Su mujer lo observó zigzaguear a través del piso y puso una mano en su pecho para detener su avance inestable.

—Mañana —dijo ella—, ¿quiere caer en su camino hacia el palacio y qué la gente lo vea? —Él se detuvo. No quería eso. Se sentó en la silla más grande del salón del pozo de fuego, tomó con cautela el vino que ella le sirvió y un pensamiento le pasó por la mente.

—Nunca te di tu regalo.

Sus labios se arquearon.

—Supongo que se le había olvidado por completo. Yo pensé en algo, sin embargo. ¿Recuerda qué le conté que su padre le declaró la guerra a los maiyoshyíns? —Él gruñó suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. Vegeta quería estar en el consejo de guerra, ¡maldita sea! Lo único que le impedía ir rabioso hacia el palacio como un loco era el pensamiento de la abyecta humillación de pasar por delante de los consejeros de su padre—. No ha perdido nada todavía —le aseguró ella leyendo la frustración en su rostro—. Pueden declararle la guerra a los maiyoshyíns todo el día, pero para luchar contra ellos tienen que encontrarlos primero. Había unos siete planetas conformados en su mayoría por exrefugiados de esa raza; después Shikaji, a las pocas horas, ellos simplemente se levantaron y evacuaron sin dejar rastro. Planetas enteros llenos de gente. —Él frunció el ceño enojado por el tono de admiración en su voz.

—Además... cerca de tres cuartas partes de la población en Shikaji logró escapar. —Su gruñido bajo se convirtió en un rugido a pleno pulmón, ella dio un paso atrás y sus ojos se volvieron velados de nuevo. Él la estaba... la estaba obligando a volver a la clandestinidad, lo sabía, pero era todo lo que podía hacer para no explotar la villa en pedazos cuando la fría verdad se hundió y lo cortó hasta los huesos. ¡Había sido derrotado!, ¡había sido golpeado como un animal mestizo por un… por un…! Él cerró los ojos y luchó por la calma, salvándola. Tenía que salvar la furia para la revancha.

—Continua —dijo él después de un momento, con cierto grado de control.

—El problema ahora —prosiguió ella lentamente—. El tema que se está discutiendo en el consejo en este momento es donde encontrarlos. Los maiyoshyíns han desaparecido, aunque ellos en realidad no necesitan… —Se detuvo.

—¿No necesitan, qué? —empujó él.

—No necesitan buscarlos —le dijo ella dándole una mirada incierta—. Ellos están armando una rebelión organizada ahora. No más de estas escaramuzas de golpear y correr. No tendrán que buscarlos, los hallarán muy pronto.

Él sintió que una lenta sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse por su rostro. Ella tenía razón. Y en el intervalo, tomaría el consejo burlón del príncipe rojo de corazón y entrenaría. Entrenaría como nunca lo había hecho antes, para que cuando se encontraran de nuevo, ¡él estrellara cada venenosa palabra cargada de bilis en la garganta del maiyoshyín!

La miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Algunas las oí de Caddi y de Batha en las cocinas, son cosas que escucharon de los esclavos en el palacio. Otras son... solo sentido común.

—Sentido poco común, creo —declaró él mientras pensaba en las docenas de pequeñas armas que había construido para tratar de… y se preguntó bruscamente que tan inteligente era.

—Mi regalo está relacionado con el hecho de que el imperio pronto estará en guerra —anunció ella de repente.

—Dime.

—Si va a haber una guerra, habrá víctimas, ¿verdad?

—Supongo.

—Quiero trabajar en el centro médico de investigación de la capital durante el día. Scopa dijo que puedo ser una discípula bajo sus órdenes y aprender medicina.

Él la miró sin comprender nada durante unos segundos.

—¿Por qué?

—Tie… tiene que ver con la destrucción de mi planeta natal —explicó regresando hacia él, ella se sentó en la base del pozo de fuego ante su silla para calentarse las manos contra el frío de la mañana—. He visto más muertes de las que jamás pude haber imaginado posible cuando era una adolescente. Y quiero... aprender como curar a las personas a causa de eso. Algo así como combatir la muerte en lo que pueda. Eso suena raro, incluso para mí, pero es un verdadero deseo. Y usted siempre estará entrenando hasta la noche de todos modos. Entrenará hasta tarde en las noches ahora, ¿verdad? Así que, yo siempre estaría de vuelta en la villa antes. —Él hizo un gesto de vaga sorpresa porque ella había visto sus planes y el funcionamiento interno de su mente. Se preguntó con un incómodo escalofrío que tan bien lo conocía—. ¿Entonces, qué opina?

Estaba en lo correcto en que él estaría poniendo toda su voluntad y esfuerzo en su entrenamiento ahora. Y ella siempre se hallaría allí para darle la bienvenida a su regreso... Pero el pensamiento de que estuviera en presencia de otros hombres, de sus ojos errantes sobre ella, ¡el pensamiento de otro hombre tocándola de cualquier forma…! Tomó una respiración profunda y lo pensó mucho, podía evitar eso con personal creativo. Sería… sería darle una apariencia de libertad, le había prometido un regalo y ella era notoria gracias al escándalo de la muerte de Raditz; todo el mundo en Vegetasei sabía quien era y a quien pertenecía, ningún hombre que no fuera un loco lo estaría tanto como para poner los ojos en su dirección. Y esto la haría sentir... bien. Debía sentirse confinada, esa brillante mente suya forzada a permanecer en descanso, como él se veía forzado a mantenerse inactivo ahora, excluido de los campos de entrenamiento por sus lesiones. Estaba luchando contra el impulso de apretar los dientes mientras hablaba con ella, por la frustración de no poder hacer lo que los Dioses de la guerra habían forjado para él.

—Ve mañana y comienza tu entrenamiento —le dijo en voz baja. Y... Dios de los Dioses... ella le sonrió, con una sonrisa real.


	2. Capítulo II

**Nota de Lisalu: Exención de responsabilidad: NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE DBZ NI DE CUALQUIER PERSONAJE DEL MISMO. NO RECIBO NINGÚN DINERO POR ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ¡TODOS USTEDES MENORES DE 18 AÑOS VÁYANSE AHORA! Este fic contiene violencia, temas adultos, sexo y malas palabras. Este no es mi usual drama de romance / aventura y tiene algunas muy oscuras imágenes inquietantes y temas relacionados con violación. Si esto no es lo tuyo, no lo leas.**

 **AVANCE: Este es un escenario Y QUE TAL SI que Toshiba y yo debatimos en un inicio y de esas conversaciones creció esta oscura, oscura historia. Se me ha acusado, en ocasiones, de tener una imaginación muy malvada. Puede que me haya superado a mí misma aquí. Para todos aquellos que disfrutan del tema utilizado con frecuencia "Bulma es llevada a Vegetasei como esclava y llama la atención del Saiyayín no Ouji", aquí está mi versión de la historia.**

 **Capítulo II**

Los consejeros reales mostraron sus rostros cuidadosamente inexpresivos cuando lo observaron tomar asiento a la mano derecha de su padre, ocultaron el hecho de que lo acababan de ver tropezar y casi caer, trataban de enmascarar que conocían su vergüenza, su derrota. Él luchó por impedir que sus manos y su cuerpo se estremecieran de rabia y humillación, ya que tenía la certeza de que verían eso y pensarían que se encontraba al borde del colapso. Ellos no deberían haberse molestado con esa discreta payasada. Todos allí sabían que cada ser vivo en el imperio estaba al corriente.

Había sido derrotado en batalla, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Jeiyce de Maiyosh lo había golpeado como a un animal hasta casi matarlo, y lo peor, lo dejó vivir por desprecio. Ese día fue un fracaso, sus soldados terminaron diezmados y asesinaron a su primer oficial.

Las entrañas se le retorcieron otra vez ante la imagen de Nappa cayendo del cielo, atravesado por el rayo ki de Jeiyce, muerto antes de que su gran cuerpo golpeara el suelo. El conocimiento, el cruel carácter definitivo de eso, había sido lentamente asimilado mientras yacía débil y demasiado herido para levantarse. El hombre grande se había ido. La presencia segura y firme como una roca que era una constante en su vida desde… desde mucho antes de su propio nacimiento, desapareció. Y la ausencia no podía ser acallada a gritos, amenazada, expulsada ni jamás recuperada. Era irrevocable. Los ojos de su padre, afilados y que lo veían todo, observaron la mirada de su hijo caer sobre la silla de consejal vacía que Nappa habría ocupado.

—El cuerpo de Nappa ha permanecido en hibernación médica durante toda tu convalecencia, muchacho. Era tu fiel servidor y habría deseado que tú construyeras su pira.

Vegeta asintió en silencio, su rostro parecía de piedra.

—Lo veré esta tarde en lo alto de la montaña Cho-Tal.

Los otros miembros del consejo murmuraron en señal de aprobación. Un guerrero que había muerto en defensa de la casa real debía ser quemado en la cima de ese pico alancerado reservado para los reyes y héroes de Vegetasei. Ottoussama rompió el silencio solemne que le siguió, su propio rostro se mostró más duro.

—Estamos arrestando a cada maiyoshyín que se encuentre dentro del alcance del imperio y los hemos traído a Vegetasei. Ellos serán interrogados a fondo por el ministro de Inteligencia. —Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la cara llena de cicatrices de Mousrom. El inquisidor asintió con una especie de fea avidez que hizo rechinar los dientes de Vegeta. Solo el tipo más bajo de cobardes obtenía placer en torturar a un enemigo atado. Mousrom era terriblemente eficiente en lo que hacía y su intrincada red de espías e informantes ocultos por todo el imperio era una obra de arte. La tortura sistemática de los no combatientes era un desagradable medio para alcanzar un fin y una sombría necesidad, pero no había honor en eso ni en el propio torturador.

—Ya hemos detenido a veinte mil de ellos en Shikaji —dijo Mousrom con una sonrisa desagradable—. Existía una considerable comunidad enclavada dentro de las ciudades de los nativos. A ese número, también he añadido la totalidad de prostitutas cortesanas maiyoshyíns que estaban bajo contrato con el trono y otras casas nobles de Vegetasei. Puede estar seguro, Ousama, que si uno de ellos tiene una pizca de información sobre el paradero del príncipe rojo y sus seguidores, le exprimiré la verdad.

—No tengo ninguna duda —contestó el rey, su rostro no mostró ningún indicio de disgusto por el hombre, pero Vegeta tuvo la súbita impresión de que su padre tenía un exasperado menosprecio por el inquisidor que rivalizaba con el suyo.

—El príncipe rojo nos encontrará muy pronto —declaró Vegeta mientras pensaba en los ojos de su mujer cuando le había dado esa idea, ardiendo inteligentemente como una llama azul—. Él nos buscará, me dijo lo que planea, lo que más desea cuando luchamos. —Las últimas palabras se fundieron en un suave gruñido de odio—. El señor de Corsaris lo crio desde pequeño, el planeta Corsaris fue donde hizo su base militar y descuartizaron a su pareja y a su hijo. Cuando tomamos ese planeta hace dieciocho meses degollamos a su mujer, a su padre adoptivo, a su heredero y pusimos el mundo que conocía como hogar a arder. Quiere pagarle a Vegetasei por esas pérdidas y a usted personalmente, Ottoussama, por la muerte de su hijo, dándome muerte en combate. —El rostro de su padre se volvió negro de ira, tal vez entendía lo muy, muy cerca que Jeiyce había estado de hacer precisamente eso—. Nos va a encontrar y cuando lo haga, ¡estaré listo para él! Si tengo que romper mis huesos y entrenar hasta el borde de la muerte cada día a partir de hoy hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, ¡lo haré! ¡Y la próxima vez, Ottoussama, lo despedazaré miembro por miembro! —Un bajo estruendo de acuerdo cayó sobre la cámara y su padre lo estudió con sombrío orgullo.

La siguiente hora consistió en la presentación de Turna de una lista de posibles blancos de represalias, eran planetas que se creía que habían tenido tratos con los rebeldes maiyoshyíns en el pasado. Turna siguió hablando con voz monótona sobre el peso y la medida de las pérdidas de ingresos frente a la posible amenaza estratégica que cada planeta podría representar si se convertían en un hervidero de la rebelión. Vegeta sintió que su mente empezaba a deambular después de un tiempo y comenzó a preguntarse distraído lo que su mujer estaría haciendo en ese momento en el centro médico. Hoy era su primer día como aprendiz a cargo de Scopa y ella…

La voz zalamera de Mousrom rompió de nuevo su atención de vuelta al aquí y ahora.

—... pero el centro médico de la capital sería el lugar más conveniente para establecer una sede de interrogatorios de masas. Podríamos hacer uso del personal que trabaja allí para mantener con vida a los sujetos mucho más tiempo si nosotros…

—El centro médico —aseguró Vegeta categóricamente antes de que su padre pudiera responder—, es un oasis donde nuestros guerreros nonatos crecen hasta la viabilidad y donde sanamos a nuestros heridos. ¡Sería un insulto a la sangre que nuestros soldados derramaron utilizar la misma instalación como el tugurio de un torturador!

El desfigurado rostro grasiento de Mousrom palideció y sus labios se adelgazaron por la ira. Él giró sus ojos cuestionadores hacia la silla del rey, pero no encontró ningún apoyo.

—El muchacho dice la verdad —indicó Otoussama de modo cortante—. Has tus asuntos en los viejos corrales de esclavos en ciudad Kharda al norte, disponen de un completo aunque anticuado laboratorio médico allí.

Mousrom asintió obedientemente, pero sus ojos se habían reducido a dos ranuras sumergidas en ira, más no se atrevió a tanto como volver su mirada en dirección de Vegeta.

Otra hora de toma de decisiones durante la cual Vegeta se sentó callado y meditó furioso sobre todas las cosas que le haría a Jeiyce cuando él y el príncipe rojo se enfrentaran una vez más. A medida que los consejeros desfilaban fuera de la gran cámara circular, Vegeta no se movió de su silla. Su padre lo miró en silencio por un momento antes de hablar.

—Mousrom no olvidará eso, muchacho.

—Bueno —dijo Vegeta muy irritado—, su comportamiento raya en la insolencia en su mejor momento. Él es un insulto para todos los verdaderos guerreros y lo mataría gustoso si alguna vez habla fuera de lugar.

—Es mi ministro de Inteligencia, conoce todos los secretos del imperio, los míos incluidos. —Su padre lo observó con severidad—. El conocimiento es un gran poder en las manos adecuadas. Él encontrará la manera tarde o temprano de recompensarte por esa leve mano dura.

Vegeta frunció el ceño para sí mismo, esta vez de genuina curiosidad.

—Si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué no lo mata?

Su padre gruñó.

—Él es muy, muy útil; me ha dado información en más de una ocasión que ha librado al imperio de la molestia de poner fin a una rebelión a gran escala y así salvó la vida de muchos guerreros saiyayíns. Es un juego que jugamos él y yo, sabe que su vida terminará el día en que sospeche que es desleal o en el instante en que deje de ser productivo para el trono, por lo cual es fiel y muy motivado para ser siempre valioso, y lo necesitaremos en esta guerra que vamos a enfrentar.

Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron enojados.

—Él le da un informe completo de mis asuntos privados, ¿no es así, Ottoussama?

Los labios de Ottoussama se curvaron minuciosamente en los extremos.

—Si estás pensando en ese asunto de Raditz el año pasado, sí. —La casi sonrisa desapareció para ser sustituida por una mirada de advertencia—. Tus asuntos son los míos, muchacho. He invertido cerca de un cuarto de siglo en ti y de vez en cuando te muestras como una gran promesa. Hubiera sido muy molesto tener que iniciar el tedioso negocio de llevar a otro heredero a la edad adulta una vez más, por lo tanto, te vigilo a través de Mousrom. —Hizo una pausa, pensativo, antes de seguir—. Y ya que estamos hablando del asunto de Raditz... he visto con mis propios ojos ahora cuan generosamente te has beneficiado con la muerte del hombre. El premio que le robaste al hijo de Bardock es peligroso, muchacho. Dime... ¿aún no se te ha ocurrido desear que ella te contemple con total devoción?, ¿que decida ser tuya por su propia voluntad, incluso si debes liberarla?

Vegeta lo miró en tal estado de shock que su padre se rio abiertamente.

—En el decimoquinto aniversario de mi nacimiento —continuó el rey—. Mi padre me regaló el contrato de una cortesana pelirroja libre zapriayín. Ella era una muy bella y astuta mujer, sabia en los caminos de la política y el poder. En el año que pasó en mi cama, me instruyó tanto en la psicología de gobernar sobre las mentes y los corazones de los hombres como en las artes de los juegos de cama. Y porque yo era un heredero al trono que no podría casarse con quien eligiera y debía mantener mis afectos en fideicomiso para la futura reina, ella también me enseñó que clase de mujer tomar como mi amante... y que clase evitar. Una lección que destacó en particular fue como detectar a una «irrompible», así era como ella llamó a ese tipo de mujeres. Tú puedes atarla, encadenarla, subyugarla, aplastar su cuerpo o matarla. Con el tiempo, puedes obligarla a que cumpla tus órdenes... aunque solo en la superficie. Pero hagas lo que hagas con ella, siempre seguirá siendo en esencia como era el primer día que entró como tu posesión. Ella nunca se doblegará ni se romperá a tu voluntad. Al igual que las mujeres de nuestra propia raza, no puede ser domesticada, pero puede ser ganada.

—Sí —susurró Vegeta sonriendo—. Entonces usted ve la emoción de semejante desafío.

—Veo el peligro que representa para ti, muchacho —dijo rotundamente su padre—, porque en el momento en que la idea de ganar su verdadero corazón se te ocurrió, ya no queda en claro quien es el amo y quien es el esclavo. Y si tienes éxito en esa insensatez, si ganas su adoración, te encontrarás que ella ha atrapado tu corazón también. Para toda la vida lo más probable. Y si la desechas al final o la sacrificas, ella te perseguirá hasta tu último aliento.

Vegeta resopló indignado, ¿por qué clase de tonto con poca fuerza de voluntad lo tomaba su padre?

—¿Qué haría si tuviera una mujer así, Ottoussama?

—Yo no la habría llevado a mi cama en primer lugar, pero habiéndolo hecho ya... la mataría con mis propias manos. Quizá aún seguirás soñando con ella todos tus días, pero al menos no ganará mayor poder sobre ti. —Él estudió de un modo cuidadoso la expresión en blanco en el rostro de su hijo.

—¡Ella no tiene poder sobre mí! —aseguró Vegeta tan claramente como pudo; sin embargo, en lo profundo de él, un grano interno de duda comenzó a supurar mientras pensaba en su repentino abrumador deseo por conocerla, a la mujer real, no la muñeca que había entrenado a la mera obediencia y su inexplicable deseo de ganar su corazón. Ni siquiera era capaz de explicar de donde la necesidad había venido, cuando el capricho de un nuevo juego, el desafío de conquistar el último trozo de su voluntad, se desplazó hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos. El querer ver su libertad irrestricta y... que todavía lo deseara, que todavía lo adorara. ¡Pero... no!, las preocupaciones de su padre eran una locura fuera de lugar. Él era el amo y ella la esclava, ¡y así sería siempre!—. Me desharé de ella cuando me halla hartado, Ottoussama, pero ese día aún no está aquí. Yo no la premio tanto como parece pensar…

—¿Es por eso que entró al centro médico como aprendiz de tu antiguo cirujano de casa esta mañana? —le preguntó su padre, frunciendo el ceño. ¡Ese maldito espía infiltrado de Mousrom otra vez! Vegeta emitió un gruñido bajo apenas audible y su padre sonrió con gravedad—. Categóricamente no importaría si no fuera una gran belleza, el tipo de belleza que hace hervir la sangre de un hombre, ni la consideraría peligrosa si fuera un juguete descerebrado. Pero cuando miré dentro de esos encantadores ojos azules mientras yacías herido en tu cama, aprecié su magnitud. Ella debe haber sido criada en la casa reinante del planeta atrasado donde Bardock la encontró, tiene la mente como una trampa de resorte, muchacho. Lo más probable es que superará a sus mentores en el centro médico dentro del mes, en un año estará dirigiendo el lugar. —Él resopló—. Si no estuvieras tan enredado en sus brazos como lo estás, yo te diría que la dejes allí, se desperdicia como prostituta. Sin embargo... lo mejor que podemos hacer sería acabar con ella. Una voluntad de hierro, una mente brillante y un motivo de venganza son una mala combinación, mocoso. Y que no te confunda, a menos que tengas cirujanos que borren selectivamente su memoria, ella siempre va a querer vengarse. No olvidará la muerte de Raditz ni la de su cachorro. —Él se sentó un momento en silencio y consideró la expresión dura e implacable de su hijo—. Harás lo quieras, como siempre, pero si en verdad crees que ella no tiene poder sobre ti, dime esto. Si yo mismo la hubiera matado hace dos días en tu villa como mis instintos me exigían, ¿qué habrías hecho? Eres demasiado joven e inmaduro para gobernar en mi lugar, muchacho, y me jacto de pensar que todavía no te has cansado de mi compañía, pero creo que si la hubiera matado, ahora no estaría sentado en mi trono. —Su padre se puso de pie y Vegeta se paró con él, su mente daba vueltas por el escenario que le acababa de presentar una y otra vez. Dioses... _habría_ matado al anciano en su ira, a pesar de que lo hubiera lamentado más tarde.

Ottoussama decía la verdad. Se habría vuelto loco si hubiera despertado para encontrarla muerta por la mano de su padre. El rey no habló, solo observó al hombre más joven en silencio y dejó que todo esto se hundiera en él.

—Vamos, muchacho —dijo después de un momento—, nada tiene que decidirse en este instante. Iré contigo a ver a Nappa, nunca me gustó el hombre, pero sirvió de una forma leal a mi casa todos los días.

Quemaron el cuerpo de Nappa sobre el pico alancerado Cho-Tal con un gran número de guerreros, comunes y élites en la asistencia. El funeral parecía ser un heraldo de la guerra por venir y toda la capital se acercó a ver. Aparte de Vegeta, ninguna mano levantó leña para la hoguera del hombre grande. Nappa había sido casi universalmente visto con desagrado y temido, incluso en el escuadrón de Vegeta. _Si hubiera muerto en Shikaji, ¿quién habría construido tu pira, sensei?_ Él no podía pensar en nadie, ni siquiera en su propio padre, que habría llamado amigo al hombre. Su rostro no mostró ninguna expresión en lo absoluto cuando prendió fuego al féretro mientras permanecía de pie junto al rey, viendo las llamas lamer su ascenso hacia el cielo que oscurecía.

—Maduras al haber perdido a un amigo que valoras por primera vez, hijo mío. —Vegeta casi se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, aunque no apartó la mirada de las llamas. Su padre lo había llamado «hijo mío» quizá media docena de veces en su vida, siempre en un momento de gran importancia—. Debería haberme encargado de que te endurecieras para este tipo de cosas hace mucho tiempo, pero no hemos tenido enemigos fuertes la mayor parte de tu vida y los saiyayíns son difíciles de matar en las peores épocas. Verás a otros caer antes de que esta guerra sea ganada, muchacho. Mousrom dice que hay rumores desde cada rincón del imperio. Si ese bastardo de Jeiyce puede persuadir incluso a una fracción de los planetas esclavos a levantarse contra nosotros como uno, tendremos un fuerte trabajo para no ser asolados por números abrumadores.

Vegeta se volvió para mirarlo. Su padre no había mencionado una palabra de esto en el consejo.

—Siempre ha dicho que la guerra es una buena cosa, Ottoussama. Barre a los más débiles de nuestro patrimonio genético y hace al fuerte más fuerte.

—Ninguna victoria está siempre asegurada, aunque yo no expresaría dudas ante mis ministros o cualquiera de mis vasallos ni bajo amenaza de tortura. Si somos fuertes, sobreviviremos, si no es así, no merecemos vivir; pero una guerra, una guerra real, te acercará mucho más a la viabilidad como rey y eso es algo bueno. Hay lecciones que un Saiyayín no Ouji debe conocer que solo se aprenden en el campo de batalla, con la espalda contra la pared. Y las aprenderás todas el próximo año. Ellas te ayudarán a convertirte en un rey fuerte y astuto en muy poco tiempo.

Vegeta se puso incómodo.

—No es viejo, Ottoussama.

Su padre se volvió para estudiar la expresión completamente en blanco en el rostro de su hijo.

—Debería haberme mantenido más distante de ti, muchacho. Te será más difícil tomar tu legítimo lugar cuando el día al fin llegue porque no lo he hecho, pero... —Su padre se volvió de nuevo para mirar las llamas que subían en espiral de la pira—. Ha sido difícil no estar demasiado orgulloso de un hijo tan fuerte. Tendré doscientos treinta años el próximo invierno, justo la cúspide de la mediana edad. Si tienes alguna consideración por mí en lo absoluto, ahórrame el deshonor de las canas.

—No le fallaré, Ottoussama —susurró Vegeta apenas por encima del aliento.

Su padre se limitó a asentir.

—Me alegro.

Él aterrizó en el umbral de su villa tan inmerso en pensamientos apremiantes, ninguno de los cuales quería desenredar y examinar muy de cerca por el momento, que no se dio cuenta al principio de los destrozos en la entrada y en la sala del pozo de fuego, ni en la mancha de color rojo brillante que partía desde el vidrio roto del cristal de la mesa del comedor hasta el arco de la gran ventana oriental frente a la parte posterior de la villa, que daba a las colinas verdes en lugar de a la capital. Siguió el rastro de sangre con el corazón en la garganta. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento de la ventana, apoyada contra el alféizar de piedra y ¡por los Dioses!, se había abierto la muñeca y su vida se vertía a través de la herida como el agua a través de una fisura en una presa perforada. Ella volvió su blanco rostro fantasmal hacia él tratando de hablar, tratando de mover los labios. Él no se molestó en intentar descifrar sus palabras, la tomó entre ambos brazos y salió disparado por la ventana abierta en un ardiente rayo de velocidad.

Los médicos dejaron escapar un grito colectivo cuando atravesó de golpe el techo con los pies por delante y la dejó en la camilla médica. Barrió la habitación y se fijó en una cara familiar.

—¡El resto de ustedes, fuera! —Los otros médicos se dispersaron como bichos aterrados abandonando a Scopa para enfrentarse a él solo. El médico ya estaba sobre ella, sin esperar una orden.

—¿Qué has hecho, muchacha tonta? —dijo el madrani en voz baja.

—¡Cúrala! —gruño Vegeta. Cada nervio y músculo de su cuerpo parecían estar temblando—. ¡Tu vida depende de ello, doctor!

Scopa asintió ausente. Trabajó en silencio mientras remendaba la herida en su muñeca con una torunda médica e inyectaba un tubo de transfusión sanguínea en uno de los brazos de la mujer de Chikyuu.

—Tengo que transfundirle más sangre antes de ponerla en un tanque. —Él acarició una de sus blanquecinas mejillas donde una pequeña flor de color rosa comenzaba a materializarse y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo por su propia vida—. La trajo a tiempo, Oujisama, ella va a estar bien. —El madrani tomó una muñeca inerte y la giró con cuidado, su gesto de preocupación se frunció ligeramente. Él saltó cuando Vegeta estrelló de golpe un puño a través de la camilla al lado de la cama de su mujer, rompiendo el metal fino en pedazos.

—No hay remedio para esto, doctor —dijo Vegeta sombrío—, ni medicina ni razón que valgan. Si un ser viviente quiere su propia muerte, encontrará la manera, es solo cuestión de tiempo. —Pero ¿por qué ahora?, cuando ella había comenzado a sonsacar cierto grado de libertad de él, cuando todas las cosas en su vida parecían encaminarse hacia mejor. ¿Por qué ahora y no… no el verano pasado?

—¿Hubo algún problema en la villa cuándo llegó, Oujisama? —preguntó Scopa tentativamente.

—Ella destrozó lugar —contestó Vegeta.

—No… no se hizo esto a propósito, mi príncipe.

Vegeta clavó su mirada en el madrani y el hombre tragó saliva antes de continuar. Levantó el brazo de la mujer y examinó la herida que se curaba rápidamente una vez más.

—Yo diría que ella estrelló su mano contra la placa de cristal de la mesa del comedor y se abrió una vena por accidente cuando esta se hizo añicos. Maldita sea, ¡yo sabía que algo no estaba bien cuando se fue!

—Ella lucía muy contenta cuando te la envié esta mañana, doctor —aseguró Vegeta. Él levantó una mortal vista funesta hacia el madrani—. ¿Qué la disgustó?

El hombre no alzó los ojos del lector de estadísticas de su biomonitor.

—El funeral, Oujisama. Ella estaba muy aislada de cualquier tipo de noticias en su villa, aunque no puedo pensar en por que Batha y Caddi no se lo mencionaron. No había oído que el señor Nappa fue asesinado hasta que todos vimos el humo en la cima de Cho-Tal. Observamos el funeral desde las escalinatas del centro médico, todos en la capital lo hicieron. —El rostro del hombre se puso particularmente en blanco mientras continuaba hablando, asumiendo con cuidado la no expresión de un esclavo educado desde la infancia para ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos de sus superiores—. Bulma... ella tenía un interés particular en Nappa-san, Oujisama.

—Sé de su interés —espetó Vegeta.

—Cuando supo que falleció... ella era como un guerrero que acabara de ver a su más grande, su más odiado enemigo muerto a manos de otro, mi príncipe. No la he visto con tanta rabia desde… —Él detuvo sus palabras, su rostro estaba otra vez cuidadosamente en blanco.

 _No quiero que nadie en la galaxia lo mate salvo yo,_ había dicho su mujer. La cara de Jeiyce de Maiyosh apareció ante sus ojos por un instante, burlándose de él, golpeándolo de nuevo. Él tenía en el tintero la clase de rabia que ella sentía. Podría desgarrar la misma capital en pedazos por la ira si se enterara de que alguien que no sea él mismo había matado al príncipe rojo. Vegeta no desvió su mirada mortal del rostro color ámbar del madrani cuando esos pensamientos se abrieron paso a través de su mente, luego sonrió con frialdad.

—¿Desde el último verano? —Terminó la frase del médico por él.

—Como usted dice, Oujisama —balbuceó el hombre.

—¿Es tu opinión profesional que esto no fue un intento deliberado de quitarse la vida? Piensa bien antes de hablar, doctor. Si muere por su propia mano porque no establecí ninguna vigilancia sobre ella, veré que estés semanas al cuidado de Mousrom antes de que finalmente dejes esta vida.

El madrani sacudió la cabeza confiado.

—Mi príncipe... ella no habría sido tan incompetente. Si hubiera deseado morir, lo estaría ahora. No fallecerá de esa manera. Saldrá pateando y gritando.

—Sí... —musitó Vegeta, tras darle vueltas a las palabras del médico en su cabeza un instante o dos—. Creo que tienes razón. —Esa fue la conversación más extraña que había tenido en lo que podía recordar, de pie frente a este humilde hombre libre que le hablaba como si casi fuera un igual. Poco después, la pesada carga de plomo que se había cerrado alrededor de su pecho se alivió en el momento en que se quedó observando las suaves ondas del cabello azul de su mujer flotar en un halo en torno a su rostro luego de que Scopa la colocara dentro de un tanque de recuperación.

Una hora más tarde, la envolvió en una gruesa manta que el madrani le proporcionó y cargó su cuerpo medio despierto de vuelta a su villa en la oscuridad. Ella durmió inquieta a su lado, sacudiéndose y murmurando en su propio idioma, hasta que él empezó a desear haberle ordenado al médico que la sedara. Justo cuando el alba empezaba a consumir el negro a color rojizo en el horizonte, ella se sentó de golpe y gritó un nombre que la había oído murmurar en su sueño, el nombre que debió darle al hijo que parió para Raditz. Él la agarró antes de que saltara de la cama, a fin de sujetarla mientras ella se lamentaba contra él y lo golpeaba en el pecho con sus pequeños puños. La sacudió despacio después de un minuto o dos. El penetrante ruido que estaba haciendo perforaba su cabeza y esto encima de una noche sin dormir plagada por la sombra de Nappa y la risa viciosa del príncipe rojo puso su temperamento al límite.

—¡Detén esto! —gritó molesto. Los ojos de ella de repente se ampliaron completamente despiertos—. ¡Los muertos están muertos! ¡Y ninguna cantidad de lamentos los levantarán de nuevo! —Su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras, cuando vio otra vez el cuerpo de Nappa cayendo como un árbol partido. Ella se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos, se calmó poco a poco y sus ojos azules buscaron su rostro. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza con desesperación y más lágrimas estropearon la perfecta porcelana de sus mejillas—. ¿Cuándo se detendrá el dolor? —Horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que había hablado el pensamiento en alto y que su voz se oyó como un crudo susurro.

—¿Cuándo un ser querido muere? —preguntó ella—. Nunca. Dicen que con el tiempo una se acostumbra, pero estoy empezando a dudarlo. Karot-chan... —Las palabras le fallaron por un momento—. Su muerte es como una herida que nunca cicatriza. Siempre pensé que si podía matar a Nappa comenzaría a sanar, ahora jamás lo sabré.

—¿Por qué... —Él se detuvo, preguntándose si la duda en su mente, algo que siempre le había intrigado, la pondría a gritar de nuevo—. ¿Por qué el hijo y no el padre? Eras mujer de Raditz, él rechazó a su planeta y a su pueblo por tu bienestar. Lo conocías, lo adorabas, creo. El niño ni siquiera podía hablar todavía, no tienes ninguna forma de saber si él se hubiera convertido en un hombre digno de tu afecto.

Ella se quedó en silencio e incrédula, lo miró durante un largo tiempo.

—Es casi imposible explicárselo a alguien que ha sido condicionado a no tener amor familiar intrínseco —respondió—. Raditz era muy bueno conmigo... y yo llegué a amarlo después de un tiempo, pero... —Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba de tristeza—. Él nunca perdió de vista que yo era suya, que me poseía. Nunca entendió que estaba mal con eso o que su padre hubiera hecho nada malo cuando destruyó mi planeta natal. Y más aún, era un hombre fuerte que podía defenderse a sí mismo. Karot-chan estaba indefenso y era inocente, y era todo mío. Yo lo llevé debajo de mi corazón durante diez meses y... era una parte de mí. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que sus mujeres no llevan a sus hijos a término. Si lo hicieran, se levantarían y destriparían a cualquier hombre que quisiera quitarles a sus bebés. —Ella se quedó en silencio y se estremeció ligeramente—. Kamisama... nunca he dicho nada sobre él en voz alta, no de esta forma... siento como si hubiera vomitado todo el veneno que tenía en el pecho. Por mucho tiempo, en todo lo que podía pensar era en el día en que mataría al asesino de mi hijo. Creo que eso me… me estaba envenenando también.

Él trató de ser muy cuidadoso al hablar para no coaccionarla a una mentira agradable y así oír la fría verdad.

—¿Me odias tanto como a Nappa?, ¿sueñas con matarme todavía? —Él observó que su mirada se volvió cautelosa de repente—. Dime la verdad, mujer. Maté a Raditz en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mi mano no tomó la vida del niño, pero habría ordenado que se haga exactamente lo mismo, aunque no ante tus ojos.

—Habría ordenado la muerte de Nappa si hubiera podido —contestó ella—, pero no lo hice y hubiera ordenado la muerte de Karot-chan, pero no lo hizo. Lo que hubiera podido ser y los hechos consumados no son la misma cosa.

—No —dijo él sin rodeos—. Y aun así, la culpa se encuentra todavía a mis pies, mujer.

—Sí, lo sé —declaró ella de manera rotunda—. Pero no lo mataría, Oujisama, jamás.

Él sintió que una diminuta sonrisa indulgente empezaba a tirar de una esquina de su boca.

—Es un alivio.

Sus ojos centellearon como ágatas azules, brillantes y frías.

—¿No cree que podría matarlo si quisiera? Tengo muchos más recursos a mi disposición aquí de los que tenía la isla en la que me mantuvo esos primeros meses. Las flores de la especie pouza que crecen silvestres en estas colinas se pueden cosechar por sus raíces, ¿sabe qué?, es posible reducirlas a un veneno letal que podría matarlo en medio minuto si pinchara su piel con una cuchilla de diamante mientras duerme. El tejido sintético que cubre las sillas en este dormitorio se consumiría a casi cuarenta por ciento de cianuro si les prendiera fuego. Ambas son terribles formas de morir para un guerrero, ¿no le parece, Oujisama?

Su cuerpo se quedó quieto como una piedra mientras ella hablaba. La gentil mano que había estado acariciando la suave caída de su cabello se detuvo en su delicado e indefenso cuello. Él tomó una larga y lenta respiración antes de hablar, para tratar de calmarse. La voz del fantasma de Nappa flotaba en su cabeza, regañándolo como cuando era un pequeño niño por alguna rabieta infantil _. Si rompe sus juguetes, no podrá jugar con ellos después, mi príncipe._

—Le has estado dando algunas vueltas al asunto. —Al fin logró decir en un tono frío.

—Sí. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo—. Bastantes. Y decidí no hacerlo. Al principio, solo por la misma razón por la que nunca robé una nave y hui. Scopa me explicó al mudarnos a la capital que cuando un esclavo se escapa, todos los demás en la casa son ejecutados. Si lo asesinara, su padre probablemente mataría a cada esclavo en Vegetasei.

—Eso haría. —Vegeta convino.

—También decidí que si me fuera a vengar de usted, no "lo mataría".

—Ah, sí. —Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Un destino peor que la muerte para mí? Al igual que el tonto de Bardock. Entonces ¿cómo planeas torturarme, mujer? —Algo empezó a removerse dentro de él que desplazó la ira a una excitación casi insoportable, una cosa que sentía era un pariente cercano de los insultos mordaces y mutuas posturas depredadoras de un cortejo de pelea saiyayín.

—De la misma manera en la que Bardock está siendo torturado. —Ella sonrió llena de malicia—. Con amor. Voy a hacer que me ame, que sienta verdadero amor por mí, Vegeta no Ouji. Con locura, ilimitadamente y para siempre, como las almas hermanadas de los guerreros atraídos por la luna. Y cuando lo haga, cuando esté absolutamente segura de que tengo todo su corazón, voy a utilizar ese amor para destruirlo.

Él se rio en voz alta.

—Tienes una opinión muy elevada de tu lugar en mi vida, mujer.

—¿Eso cree? —Ella le dio un beso y una mano bajó por su espalda para rozar su cola. Él emitió un ruido sordo en su pecho y apretó los brazos alrededor de ella—. Ya está a mitad de camino.

Fue como agua helada arrojada en su espalda desnuda durante un sueño profundo. Una escalofriante y profunda onda desconocida de miedo atávico se disparó a través de él, y sobre sus talones, la ira.

—¡Tú... perra insolente! —gruñó mientras apretaba los brazos de forma reactiva y escuchó un débil grito y un chasquido sordo solo vagamente a través de su furia. Él se echó hacia atrás, retrocedió la mano para dar un golpe que habría, lo más probable, roto su cuello si hubiera caído y se congeló. Miró dentro de esos ojos que eran del color del mar al amanecer, llenos de dolor, pero extrañamente en calma. La subyugó innumerables veces durante los primeros meses que había sido suya, mas nunca la golpeó. Ni una sola vez. Y ahora... ahora no podía. Su brazo y la mano unida a este no quisieron obedecer. Lo dejó caer inerte a un lado y su aliento se atrapó una vez más en su pecho. Mientras la cambiaba de posición con cuidado, sondeó su caja torácica dándole un ligero toque. La había abrazado tan fuerte que le rompió una costilla.

—¿Está el viejo tanque de cirugía de Scopa todavía aquí? —consultó él en voz baja.

Ella asintió.

—No necesito un tanque para esto. Hay un soldador de huesos en mi armario junto a la cama, puedo repararlo yo misma, va a quedar fusionado como nuevo para cuando vaya al centro médico. —Ella lo miró preocupada—. ¿Todavía puedo ir al centro médico?

Él gruñó.

—Te di mi palabra, ¿no?

—Bien. —Ella sonrió para sí misma, tomó el instrumental de soldar huesos que él sacó del armario y examinó el área sensible al tacto con dedos experimentados—. No es tan malo, solo es una pequeña fractura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, mujer? —preguntó él irritado, mirándola mientras ella se arrodillaba en la cama y desplazaba el dispositivo sobre el hueso para reparar el… el daño que le había hecho. Casi siseó en voz alta, furioso consigo mismo por el desconcertante estremecimiento que lo desgarraba cada vez que ella se doblaba de dolor. Bulma parpadeó ante él por la sorpresa.

—Vegeta... ha roto mis costillas más veces de las que puedo contar solo por sostenerme demasiado fuerte y un par de veces mientras usted dormía. Esta es la primera vez que lo ha notado. —Él tragó saliva contra la helada frialdad en su voz y gruñó de nuevo por la ira apenas controlada mientras su estómago se retorcía en una lenta voltereta. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él?! ¡Ella era una esclava de placer! ¡Una puta! ¡Para ser utilizada a su antojo y tirada cuando lo cansara! Para… para ser…

Pero ella hizo un gesto de dolor de nuevo cuando sondeó la piel sobre el hueso recién curado que seguiría estando aún sensible, aún doloroso por varias horas después del proceso de fusión y una vivida puñalada de memoria sensorial se extendió por él. La sensación de desgarradora agonía cuando Jeiyce había roto sus propias costillas hasta astillas y le clavó los fragmentos en los pulmones como metralla con un segundo golpe, todo el tiempo sosteniendo a Vegeta indefenso, inmovilizado por la mayor fuerza del príncipe rojo. Ella levantó los ojos otra vez para encontrarse con los suyos y pareció sorprendida por lo que vio allí. ¿Cuántas veces, él se estaba preguntando, incluso después de que comenzó a sometérsele, había roto sus huesos sin darse cuenta y continuó durante toda la noche ajeno a sus heridas?

—No es tan grave como sus fracturas —dijo ella, al parecer leía su mente.

—¿Alguna vez te he…? —Él detuvo las palabras antes de pronunciarlas y apretó los dientes siseando de furia. Consigo mismo por haber hablado, con ella por ser tan malditamente frágil de cuerpo, por torturarlo ante la idea de haber dañado a una criatura tan humilde e insignificante.

—Nunca al grado en que Jeiyce lo lastimó —respondió ella a la pregunta que habló solo a la mitad, otra vez vio sus pensamientos sin esfuerzo.

 _Ya está a mitad de camino,_ había dicho.

¡No!

¡No y no y no! Las advertencias de su padre eran los delirios de un hombre cuya sangre se enfrió para las mujeres desde la muerte de la madre de Vegeta. ¡Él era el amo aquí! Mostró los dientes y tiró de su cuerpo brutalmente contra el suyo, haciéndola aullar de dolor. Apretó las mandíbulas contra el nudo en su estómago y gruñó de manera asesina en su rostro.

—¡¿Crees qué me importas un bledo?! Vives y continúas viviendo para mi placer. ¡No eres nada fuera de eso! ¡Eres mi puta hasta que estime conveniente ponerte fin y nada más! ¡Nada más!

—¿A quién de nosotros está tratando de convencer? —preguntó ella y sus ojos azules ardieron burlonamente en los suyos mientras él la aventaba hacia abajo y le abría con rudeza las piernas.

—Mujer —dijo, colocando su boca contra la de ella—, me importas un bledo.

Los labios de Bulma se curvaron en una sonrisa tan maligna que habría hecho suspirar al príncipe del infierno con adoración.

—Sí, claro. —Ella enganchó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y tiró de él profundamente en su interior, y Vegeta se ahogó en un contestador grito de dolor que hizo eco del de ella. Su cuerpo, independiente de su voluntad, se condujo dentro de su dulce calidez una y otra vez mientras su alma parecía retorcerse sobre un lecho de brasas cada vez que ella gemía, cada vez que su hermoso rostro se ceñía de dolor cuando maltrataba el hueso recién curado en su caja torácica con cada embestida. Él se vino en menos de un minuto como un muchacho virgen sin educación y ella lanzó un alarido mientras terminaba junto a él gritando en una enfermiza mezcla de placer y agonía.

—Ganaré tu juego, mujer. —Se las arregló para decir con voz áspera en su oído después de un momento, todavía jadeando como un nadador que se ahoga—. ¡Voy a hacer que me adores, que me adules, que me des cada pedazo de ti misma que te hayas guardado, hasta que me pertenezcas! ¡Toda tú, en cuerpo y alma! Voy a hacer que me… —Pero la palabra se atascó en su garganta.

Ella rozó sus labios y sus delicados dedos acariciaron su frente sudorosa.

—¿Lo ame? —Su suave risa era dulce y cruel—. No sabe cómo, ni siquiera puede hacerse decir la palabra. No sabe cómo luchar una batalla que no implique la fuerza bruta y el poder de pelea. Sí, va a perder esta pequeña guerra, mi hermoso príncipe. Y cuando lo haga, usted será el que este esclavizado.

La salvaje emoción anticipada del desafío, una nueva y deliciosa especie de batalla, empezó a llenarlo de nuevo y él le devolvió el beso lenta y profundamente.

—Veremos —dijo retirándose de ella de una manera suave, luego la puso de pie con cuidado como si estuviera hecha de delicados hilos de telaraña. Él empezó a tirar de su ropa, la ayudó a hacer lo mismo y observó las marcas rojas en su piel sin defectos ya jaspeándose a moretones de ira. No habría ninguna victoria en el futuro si continuaba… continuaba lastimándola así.

—Te doy mi palabra, mujer —declaró en voz baja—. No recibirás ni siquiera una contusión de mis manos de aquí en adelante.

Se fue antes de que ella pudiera responder. Ya era hora de entrenar.

Entrenó en el día y por la noche, aporreando su carne y rompiendo sus huesos en las altas bóvedas de gravedad que los técnicos madrani comenzaron a crear y reedificar en un estado constante de construcción frenética, de modo que tuviera inmediatamente una nueva cúpula para demoler cada vez que destrozara la última. Ellos sabían que sus vidas dependían de eso. Lo único que le faltaba y que lo hacía arder en una obstinada rabia de frustración era un compañero de entrenamiento que igualara su propia fuerza. Revisó en la base de datos del contador de poder de pelea de cada guerrero en el imperio, en busca de alguien, cualquier persona que siquiera estuviera cerca, pero no lo halló. Empezó a inspeccionar los registros de cautivos de Mousrom detenidos en ciudad Kharda. Había algunos maiyoshyíns con potencial sin explotar que debían ser luchadores muy, muy fuertes; sin embargo, la gente del príncipe rojo no eran guerreros por naturaleza. Jeiyce era al parecer una anomalía entre los hijos de su raza. Él podría haber elegido a esos hombres entrenados en la lucha, poniéndolos en forma para convertirse en increíblemente poderosos contrincantes... en el espacio de un año o dos, tal vez, pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Empezó a examinar incluso los registros de esclavos cada noche antes de dormir. Por fin, se encontró con algo, una posibilidad de todos modos. Una especie de mercenario tomado en una redada hace décadas durante las guerras de conquistas de su padre. Era fácil ver por qué el grande y torpe tonto se había librado de la muerte que recibieron la totalidad de los cautivos de mayor potencia en aquellos días.

El hombre estuvo cerca de ser descalificado como vida inteligente en el departamento de cerebros. Había pasado una gran parte de las últimas dos décadas como portero en un muelle, pero en su juventud fue un mercenario al servicio de Tsirusei. El enorme idiota no levantaba una mano con violencia desde hace veinte años, le dijo a Vegeta con tristeza; aun así, incluso un hombre tan torpe como ese no tardaría en recordar el entrenamiento de sus días de soldado si era debidamente motivado. Rikkuum, Vegeta pronto se dio cuenta, estaba más que deseoso de convertirse en el compañero de entrenamiento del Saiyayín no Ouji y carecía de la inteligencia natural que lo hiera temer haber sido seleccionado para una tarea a la que ningún guerrero saiyayín había sobrevivido más de unas pocas semanas. Para su deleite, Vegeta descubrió el porqué. El hombre era monstruosamente poderoso y más rápido de lo que cualquier ser tan enorme y pesado debería ser.

En su primera pelea, el gran bastardo eludió el ataque frontal de Vegeta y casi noqueó a su amo de un solo puñetazo. Vegeta se tambaleó hacia atrás, rugió de ira y disparó una explosión al hombre que debería haberlo dejado como una humeante pila de cenizas. Rikkuum lo bloqueó con facilidad, se lanzó de nuevo y atrapó al príncipe con un gancho directo al mentón... que hizo caer al Saiyayín no Ouji en su real trasero. Él estaba parado viendo a Vegeta ponerse de pie adolorido y parpadeó de forma amistosa ante la expresión asesina en el rostro del saiyayín.

—¿Esto es lo usted requiere, Oujisama?

Vegeta miró al hombre gigante, a esa montaña de fuerza de combate que permaneció inactiva, sin aprovechar y desconocida durante veinte años. Él había, por algún benévolo milagro, tropezado con exactamente lo que necesitaba. Alguien que lo moliera a golpes todos los días desde la mañana hasta la noche, para aumentar su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia con cada nueva pelea. Se fue a la cama esa noche, adolorido e inestable después de una media hora en un tanque de regeneración y más satisfecho de lo que había estado desde la batalla en Shikaji.

Y cada noche, regresaba a su casa con el fin de sitiar a su mujer en una nueva ronda de la guerra feliz que comenzaron. Le dio su total autonomía para ir y venir según ella quisiera, y ordenara todas las cosas en su casa como si fuera la dueña. Ahora se daba cuenta de que los regalos de ropa y lujosas exquisiteces habían sido echadas de lado con apenas una palabra superficial de agradecimiento, que la libertad o su simulación más cercana, era lo que en verdad anhelaba. Ella despejó una habitación libre en la villa y trasladó una pequeña montaña de textos médicos, máquinas y equipos de ingeniería a esta en el espacio de una tarde, y él pronto se acostumbró a buscarla en ese "taller" cada vez que volvía.

Ella, a su vez, lo cubrió de afecto y trabajó su exhausto cuerpo adolorido hasta sus límites cada noche, haciéndole cosas que hacían que le sea difícil concentrarse al día siguiente, si pensaba en ello demasiado; eso lo obligó a autodisciplinarse severamente, a no apurarse con su entrenamiento para poder volver a ella cuanto antes.

Pero cada noche en la mesa, después de que su burlona cortesía y la falsa dulce sumisión de ella habían menguado, veía algo de la mujer que intentaba sacar a la luz. Poco a poco llegó a darse cuenta de que ella era capaz de debatir con él hasta arrinconarlo sobre cualquier tema que le interesara nombrar, en cosas tan diversas como la mecánica de la hipervelocidad e historia saiyayín preinterestelar. Cuanto más le permitía ver que podía decir lo que pensaba sin censura, aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua una docena de veces por la noche para no callarla, más ella le mostraba su verdadero yo y más embelesado quedaba con cada destello volátil de ingenio, carácter e intelecto. Su propia estrategia —de solo darle mayor libertad hasta que su agradecimiento por todo lo que le había dado calentara su corazón y lo fundiera en sus manos— parecía estar funcionando, aunque a paso lento. Había asumido al inicio que la estrategia de ella era acostarse con él lo mejor y más creativamente que su agenda le permitiera, pero empezó a preguntarse si el simple acto de mostrarle quien era en realidad no podría ser alguna clase de sutil asalto al corazón también.

—¿Cuántos otros como Rikkuum cree que hay, Ottoussama? —le preguntó Vegeta a su padre después de que el rey lo convocara una mañana. La noticia de su uso constante de los tanques casi todos los días ahora y de cómo Rikkuum continuaba alegremente moliéndolo a carne ablandada cada vez que se enfrentaban, había llegado a sus oídos—. Hombres así de fuertes que lograron escapar de nuestras purgas de todas las razas más poderosas, hombres con inteligencia y capacidad de combate.

—Es una galaxia grande, muchacho —respondió su padre reflexionando—, más de lo que imaginamos. Estas pensando que si pudiste encontrar a este Rikkuum tan fácilmente, ¿qué clase de capacidad de combate se las está arreglado el príncipe rojo para acumular en sus seguidores?

—Si él tuviera cien hombres así, sería imparable —dijo Vegeta muy serio—. Podría montar un asedio exitoso del mismo Vegetasei.

—Estás empezando a pensar como un rey —rio su padre—. Ahora sabes por qué rara vez duermo más de una hora cada noche. Debo contemplar esta y cualquier otra situación potencial que pudiera poner a este planeta y a nuestro pueblo en peligro, y tratar de formar un plan para evitar que se presente. —El rey sonrió con gravedad—. Has estado tan atrapado en tu entrenamiento que no te has dado cuenta de las esferas de luna orbitales que Bardock y su escuadrón de armas han estado lanzando en los últimos días. Hay aún más en tierra para ser enviadas en caso de ataque. Vamos a dejar que los Demonios Rojos prueben suerte contra todo un planeta lleno de ózarus enfurecidos si quieren. —Ottoussama lo despidió de buen humor y se fue a Taldai, el sistema solar vecino más cercano a Vegetasei, con el propósito de pasar el día incitando a la fuerza de fundición de naves allí para completar la nueva flota antes de lo previsto.

Al mediodía, estaba de pie sobre el sangrante cuerpo inconsciente de Rikkuum, sin aliento y sangrando él mismo, pero muy satisfecho. Esta era la primera vez que había acabado con el hombre grande antes de esa hora. Les ordenó a los médicos que rondaban la cúpula de entrenamiento que vieran al hombre y a los cocineros de palacio que llevaran su almuerzo afuera. Puso un pie hacia la brillante luz del día, levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a un gigantesco portatropas que parecía estar inclinándose espantosamente a babor mientras aterrizaba en la plataforma de lanzamiento ubicada arriba del centro médico con un resonante ruido metálico. Un instante después, una señal de alarma estridente comenzó a sonar a lo largo de la capital, pero Vegeta ya estaba en movimiento. Aterrizó en el centro médico en medio de un enjambre de hombres y mujeres que corrían como insectos. Divisó un rostro familiar parado debajo del vientre de la nave. Bardock. El hombre estaba sacando despacio su hombro del fuselaje y le gritaba a los guerreros a su alrededor para que entren.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —gritó Vegeta.

—Estábamos trabajando en el despliegue de un artefacto lunar por órdenes de su padre, Oujisama —dijo Bardock, respirando con dificultad—, cuando de pronto un portatropas comenzó a caer del espacio como una roca. No pudimos contactar con el puente de mando desde nuestros scouters, así que lo atrapamos y lo aterrizamos aquí. Parece que fue alcanzado por artillería pesada, hay marcas de impactos por todos lados…

—¡Oujisama! —Un hombre alto y delgado, uno de los guerreros de Bardock, salió corriendo de la nave—. ¡El portatropas es de Arbatsu! Los pilotos dicen que las guarniciones del lugar fueron atacadas por los maiyoshyíns esta mañana. Ellos dispararon algún tipo de explosión de perturbación magnética que destruyó todo su equipo de comunicaciones. ¡Los hombres dicen que este es el primero de diez portatropas! ¡Todos con saiyayíns heridos! —Mientras el hombre hablaba, una avalancha de camilleros comenzaron a descargar de la nave a los primeros soldados heridos, o lo que quedaba de ellos.

—¡Quítenles las armaduras a estos hombres ahora! —El madrani Scopa estaba gritando como un comandante de pelotón en el campo de batalla, ladrando órdenes a su propio personal y a los saiyayíns que ahora llegaban de todas partes de la capital en respuesta a la alarma. El biomonitor en la mano del médico chillaba igual que un pájaro moribundo—. ¡Las armaduras están radiactivas! ¡Bulma! —Su mujer se hallaba al lado del madrani, cargando una bolsa médica que era casi tan grande como ella—. Establece una sala de triaje para inoculaciones contra la radioactividad aquí mismo, tanto para los heridos como para los hombres que entren en el interior de la nave… —Sus ojos se iluminaron ante Vegeta y se precipitó hacia él, su mirada lucía frenética—. ¡Oujisama! Debo pedirle humildemente su…

—Estos son mis guerreros, doctor —espetó Vegeta—, ¿qué necesitan?

—¡Sus armaduras están radiactivas, Oujisama! ¡Deben ser desechadas de forma rápida del planeta, el portatropas también lo está; por el aspecto de los heridos, los maiyoshyíns deben haber utilizado plasma atómico! —Vegeta maldijo viciosamente. ¡Los cobardes sin honor! El médico tenía razón, los misiles de plasma habrían atravesado el escudo ki de un saiyayín como un cuchillo atravesando un pan y derritieron la carne de los hombres dentro de su propia armadura—. ¡Todos los demás portatropas que lleguen en las próximas horas estarán radiactivos también! ¡Puedo curar el envenenamiento por radiación con una inoculación, mi príncipe, pero si dejamos aterrizar esas naves averiadas, o peor aún, si se destruyen mientras intentan aterrizar, son capaces de irradiar a toda la capital! ¡Oujisama, no puedo dar órdenes a los guerreros saiyayíns, pero usted sí!

—Vaciaremos ese portatropas y luego lo lanzaremos hacia el sol —dijo Vegeta rápidamente—. Haré que los guerreros sostengan las siguientes naves y las mantengan dentro de la atmósfera, para que otro grupo baje a los heridos y te los entreguen, luego las lanzaremos hacia el sol también. ¡Capitán!

—¿Mi príncipe? —grito Bardock al momento. Vegeta no pasó por alto que el hombre suavizó la copiosa aversión de su rostro. El padre de Raditz era un bastardo insolente, pensó en tono lúgubre, pero también era un bastardo muy brillante y capaz—. Toma el mando de los hombres, vacíen este portatropas y todos los demás que arriben, yo dirigiré a las élites más fuertes, capturaremos las naves que lleguen y las mantendremos en su lugar mientras ustedes sacan a los heridos.

—¡Bardock! —Bulma cogió el brazo del guerrero—, ¿no estaba Romayna estacionada en Arbatsu? —Bardock asintió, sus ojos se suavizaron mientras caían sobre el rostro pálido y preocupado de la joven.

—No te preocupes por ella, niña —respondió con una tensa sonrisa—. Es fuerte e inteligente, debe haber sobrevivido. —Él se giró y empezó a gritar órdenes a su propio escuadrón y a docenas de otros.

Vegeta no se detuvo a reflexionar sobre ese extraño cambio o la forma cariñosa del capitán de escuadrón hacia la joven que lo odiaba profundamente. No había tiempo. Y empezó a gritar órdenes a las élites que comenzaban a agruparse en torno a él, ansiosas por ayudar.

Todo ese largo día loco fue un borrón en su mente para siempre. Él reunió y organizó tanto a soldados y a esclavos que se volcaron a los cuarteles médicos mientras avanzaba el día y que convergieron desde los alrededores para ayudar a trasladar a los heridos a la superficie. Una vez que cada transporte estuvo vacío, equipos de los guerreros más fuertes volaron por debajo de la nave, sus rostros se tensionaron por el esfuerzo de sostener el gran peso constante, a veces durante varias horas, reuniendo lo último de su fuerza combinada para empujar los portatropas de la atmósfera hacia la atracción gravitatoria del sol. Y en el instante en que se deshacían de una nave, llegaba otra. Los rostros de los soldados saiyayíns, algunos retorciéndose de agonía o quemados más allá del reconocimiento, todos escupiendo gotas de sangre de los labios con ampollas mientras el veneno de plasma radioactivo los comían vivos desde el interior, todas esas imágenes empezaron a arder dentro de la mente de Vegeta. Él sabía que se quedarían allí grabadas hasta el fin de sus días. Pensó que había sentido rabia cuando Jeiyce de Maiyosh lo golpeó, sin embargo, ahora se dio cuenta de que nunca conoció la verdadera furia hasta el día de hoy. Podría haber matado a cualquiera de estos hombres en el torneo sin pensarlo dos veces, no valoraba a ni uno de ellos en lo personal, pero eran _suyos,_ sus soldados, su pueblo, todos hijos de Vegetasei. Medio millón de soldados abatidos en un solo ataque de bombardeo. El enemigo había utilizado la variedad de arma más cruel y mucho más cobarde de lejos que conocía la vida inteligente: plasma atómico. Cruel porque mataba a la mayor parte de sus víctimas lentamente, cobarde porque los soldados en la superficie no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad de defenderse. Los misiles alcanzaron las bases de guarnición sin previo aviso en la oscuridad de la noche.

A medida que cada nave era lanzada hacia el sol, los hombres junto a él se desmoronaban, dejándose caer por el agotamiento del esfuerzo y la exposición a la radiación. Los semblantes enrojecidos e insalubres de las élites le dijeron a Vegeta que haber sobrecargado sus poderes de combate no causaba el colapso tanto como el hecho de que se estaban envenenando. Él transmitió la orden mediante Bardock y sus miembros de escuadrón, de que cada hombre que estuviera soportando los portatropas debería bajar al centro médico para una inoculación contra la radiación en el instante en que comenzaran a sentirse débiles. El propio Vegeta no sentía nada. Se aferró a su rabia a través de ese largo día, incapaz de liberarla, no podía permitirse detenerse y descansar hasta que todos sus guerreros, todos _sus_ guerreros, estuvieran en la superficie. No sabía si era la adrenalina o su propio escudo ki, extraído de una capacidad de combate varias veces superior al de cualquiera de los hombres a su alrededor, lo que mantenía la enfermedad a raya para él. Pero a medida que el último portatropas giraba en una tumultuosa silueta directo al sol, una débil ola de enferma náusea se levantó y lo arrastró hacia la oscuridad.

—Muchacho tonto —dijo una voz familiar ásperamente. Él abrió los ojos para ver a su padre de pie junto a su cama con los brazos cruzados—. ¡Solo eres un hombre! No eres un Dios ni eres el legendario renacido para nosotros otra vez... todavía. ¿Creíste que tu sangre real era suficiente escudo contra la radiación de plasma? —El rey sacudió la cabeza furioso—. Ven a mí cuando estés en condiciones de volar, debemos hablar de que hacer a continuación.

Vegeta asintió en silencio y su padre pareció desvanecerse en un banco de niebla. El sonido de la voz de su mujer, llorando en voz baja, lo trajo de vuelta a la plena conciencia. Ella estaba a pocos metros de distancia en la atestada sala de recuperación, inclinada sobre el cuerpo horriblemente quemado y todavía vivo de una mujer saiyayín, sus delgados hombros se sacudían de dolor.

—No deshonres su muerte con lágrimas, hija —le indicó Bardock de manera muy delicada. Su voz sonaba rota, como si el hombre se estuviera ahogando en fragmentos de vidrio.

—Deja que llore —susurró la moribunda—. Ella no es ni saiyayín ni un guerrero... aunque solo por la falta de poder de pelea. Yo... sabía que ibas a sobrevivir cuando Raditz y el niño fueron asesinados.

Una tos áspera de risa.

—Dime, Bulma... ¿Se ha doblado el Saiyayín no Ouji a tu voluntad tan por completo como lo hizo mi primogénito?

—Romayna-san... —La voz de la mujer más joven era un suave sollozo.

—Creo que... él aprenderá que fue una locura hacer un enemigo de ti antes de que los hechos queden consumados. Todos mis bienes y enseres te los lego, niña. Y lo que descansa a salvo en la sala de incubación debajo de nosotros, así... aliviaras tu dolor.

—Romayna —dijo Bardock—, la niña no es dueña de sí misma. Todo lo que le heredes se lo darás al hombre que mató a Raditz.

—Bardock-kun... —Una larga respiración dificultosa en los pulmones medio derretidos de la mujer—. Nada está perdonado, amado, no todavía, aún no te lo has ganado, sabrás cuando lo hayas hecho... pero no te veré hacerlo, ya que moriré. Vete. —Bardock lanzó un bajo gruñido ahogado que era más de la mitad de un sollozo, aunque su rostro permaneció impasible. Se volvió sin decir nada y dejó a las dos mujeres. La compañera de Bardock comenzó a hablar en voz baja a la mujer de Chikyuu, en voz demasiado baja para que Vegeta pudiera escuchar las palabras. Él se durmió otra vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la sala de recuperación en silencio, fácilmente él mismo se puso de pie. Era por la mañana, aunque de que día, no estaba seguro. Podía sentir su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte minuto a minuto, diciéndole con mayor precisión que cualquier doctor, que había descansado lo suficiente. Divisó al médico madrani Scopa mientras se abría camino fuera del complejo y sonrió con suficiencia. El hombre permanecía acostado de cara en una camilla desocupada, roncando suavemente. Dejaré que el tipo duerma, pensó Vegeta. El débil se lo había ganado. Encontró a su padre enclaustrado con la totalidad del consejo privado, amontonados alrededor de la aureola de un mapa estelar.

—¿Estás preparado para la batalla? —le preguntó su padre sin preámbulos cuando Vegeta entró en la cámara.

—Estoy más que preparado, Ottoussama. —Vegeta gruñó despacio.

El rey hizo un conciso gesto afirmativo.

—Todo el planeta es un hervidero de palabras por tus actos de ayer. Los médicos lograron salvar a más de un tercio de los heridos. Hubieran sido más, pero tú les ordenaste que dejaran a quienes hubieran vivido como lisiados morir con honor. Una orden misericordiosa, muchacho. —La nota de orgullo en esas bruscas palabras envió un leve temblor de calor a través del cuerpo aún inestable de Vegeta—. Inteligencia ahora nos ha dado una lista de objetivos conocidos por albergar a rebeldes y a civiles maiyoshyíns o haber tenido tratos con ellos en el pasado. En esta coyuntura, todo es uno. Aniquilaremos a su raza, a toda su especie, donde quiera que los encontremos. A esa lista, he añadido varias docenas más de planetas, todos centros de perfil alto y puertos espaciales de viajes interestelares. Tomarás diez mil guerreros en diez portatropas y librarás una campaña de exterminio contra esos planetas. Cuando sea posible, toma a algún maiyoshyín que encuentres con vida y regrésalo a Vegetasei para someterlo a interrogatorio.

—Es una campaña de terror —dijo Vegeta al examinar los objetivos marcados en rojo para su destrucción en el mapa estelar. Todos ellos estaban distribuidos uniformemente en cada cuadrante del espacio imperial saiyayín, de modo que todo el imperio pudiera sentir el aguijón de la reprimenda—. Si me lo permite, Ottoussama, esperaré tres días entre cada purga comenzando por el tercer o cuarto planeta en esta lista y enviaré un mensaje de comunicaciones en ondas a la superficie notificando a los líderes y a la población en general que si dan información sobre el príncipe rojo o la ubicación de cualquier colonia oculta de los maiyoshyíns, serán perdonados.

Articha asintió con la cabeza al rey.

—Es una sólida estrategia, Majestad, y si él golpea a la misma hora cada tres días, pondrá a todo el imperio en estado de pánico, cada planeta se preguntará si será el siguiente.

—Un buen plan —declaró su padre—. Llevarás contigo a Articha como tu mariscal de campo, muchacho, sales mañana.

—Pero antes de partir, Oujisama. —Los ojos de cerdo de Mousrom no albergaban ningún indicio de insolencia, pero Vegeta podía sentir que enojado despecho emanaba del hombre gordo en oleadas—. Usted debería ver el quid de la nueva "arma" del enemigo, esto le permitió a los Demonios Rojos lanzar armas nucleares de plasma a través de nuestras redes de sensores sin ser detectados, es un ejemplo bastante inofensivo de la tecnología. —El inquisidor puso una capsula del tamaño de un pulgar sobre la mesa del consejo y presionó un diminuto seguro en su lado. La capsula hizo "pum" en una explosión de humo con aroma metálico y una bolsa de minicirugía apareció de la nada en mitad de la mesa—. Es un tipo de ciencia de miniaturización que nunca hemos visto, Oujisama. Mi personal de armamentos no ha sido capaz de replicarlo, pero ellos dicen que no hay límite en el tamaño o la variedad de su ámbito de aplicación. Los maiyoshyíns utilizaron esta tecnología para miniaturizar sus torpedos de plasma que deben haber sido programados para "expandirse" justo antes de que golpearan la superficie de Arbatsu. También creo que es como los planetas poblados de maiyoshyíns fueron capaces de evacuar en el espacio de un día. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Naves, alimentos, suministros médicos, viviendas... armas y... —Los ojos del hombre brillaron con desagradable anticipación—. He descubierto algo en la última hora que puede alterar las políticas benevolentes de Su Majestad hacia la población esclava de Vegetasei. Esta mañana, uno de nuestros cautivos maiyoshyíns me llevó a un esclavo técnico que trabajaba en el palacio mismo. En los cuartos de esclavos encontramos esto. —Mousrom puso otra cápsula idéntica a la primera sobre la mesa e hizo una pausa para el efecto dramático.

—Debemos enfrentarnos a la posibilidad muy real de una red de esclavos en sociedad con el príncipe rojo aquí en Vegetasei. El potencial de terrorismo en nuestro propio suelo es algo que no podemos ignorar, Ousama.

—¿Qué remedio sugieres? —Ottoussama preguntó tranquilamente en el repentino frío silencio.

—Un barrido de limpieza, Majestad —respondió Mousrom—. Ejecutar o rotar a otro planeta a todos los esclavos de labores generales. Y le pediría permiso para formular segmentos de preguntas seleccionadas a los esclavos más inteligentes y altamente cualificados, y a los residentes alienígenas aquí en la capital; en especial a aquellos cuyas actividades los obliguen a viajar fuera del planeta o que tengan acceso a quienes los hacen.

—Ayer, yo habría estado de acuerdo contigo —dijo Vegeta, mirando al hombre con abierto disgusto—. Y no habría visto ningún mal en dejarte destripar a cada esclavo y liberto en el planeta hasta que sacies tu aparentemente insaciable placer por la tortura. —Una risa casi inaudible escapó de Turna—. ¿Cuán experto eres en medicina, Mousrom-san? —Vegeta arrastró las palabras—. Sin los esclavos y libertos en el área médica, nuestras pérdidas habrían sido del noventa por ciento ayer, no un "mero" dos tercios. Cuando nuestros soldados mueran por decenas de miles después de que hayas diezmado a nuestra población esclava de su personal médico, enviaré a sus compañeras y herederos a tu puerta para pedir un precio de sangre.

Su padre interrumpió cualquier respuesta que el hirviente y enrojecido inquisidor podría haber dado.

—Busca a esta "Red Roja" de forma convencional, Mousrom. No habrá ninguna purga al por mayor ni tortura de esclavos natales de Vegetasei hasta que me demuestres que todos ellos están en sociedad con el enemigo. El muchacho tiene razón, nos debilitaremos enormemente si pasamos a nuestra fuerza de trabajo por la espada.

—O nos arruinaremos —murmuró Articha—. Los esclavos del centro médico y de la capital en general mostraron una gran lealtad a sus amos ayer. Tus tácticas podrían conducirlos a los brazos del príncipe rojo.

—Yo… yo ruego su perdón, Ousama —dijo Mousrom solícito. Él redujo sus ojos de nuevo hacia Vegeta, lleno de velada malicia—, y el suyo, Oujisama. Soy culpable de presunción en mi deseo ferviente de servirle. Voy a seguir como usted me pidió proceder antes. Solo detendré e interrogaré a los esclavos de quienes tenga algún motivo para sospechar, tanto los esclavos en la población en general... y los del centro médico, por quienes tiene tan gran afecto, Oujisama. —Hubo varios niveles de punzantes amenazas e insinuaciones en esas palabras. Vegeta consideró al inquisidor fríamente y dejó a un lado toda pretensión de civilidad.

—Ten cuidado, hombre obeso —amenazó él en voz baja—. Si traspasas tu puesto, puedes caer.

—Suficiente —exclamó su padre irritado—. Intenta no provocar a que el muchacho te mate, Mousrom. No puedo permitirme perder tus servicios en vísperas de una guerra total. —Vegeta tomó el punto también y se quedó atrás después de que los demás se habían ido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando ceñudo a sus pies conteniendo la rabia. El inquisidor sabía muy bien que su mujer ahora era aprendiz de Scopa en el centro médico. Mousrom le había dado a su padre la información, de hecho. ¿El ministro de Inteligencia verdaderamente tendría el atrevimiento suicida para atacar a Vegeta a través de su mujer, como una mezquina venganza de Mousrom por insultos pasados y presentes?, ¿inventaría algunas sospechas alrededor de ella y luego... luego la llevaría a su nido de tortura en el norte mientras Vegeta estaba en la guerra? Y cuando regresara el daño ya estaría hecho, el frágil e indefenso cuerpo de su mujer estaría despedazado sobre las máquinas de torniquete de Mousrom. Por más tiempo que le tomara a Vegeta matar al deforme inquisidor ya no importaría para entonces. Ninguna cantidad de venganza la traería de vuelta después de que ella hubiera muerto.

—Presta atención a la experiencia de Articha en el campo de batalla, muchacho. —La voz de su padre cortó el preocupado y enojado correr de sus pensamientos. Vegeta consideró el rostro del otro hombre, tan parecido al suyo, aunque más duro y ya no tan joven—. Tu fuerza es grande, pero incluso un gran depredador puede ser sobreabrumado por un ejército de insectos que pican... y esos insectos pronto se levantarán contra nosotros por billones. Es la naturaleza de todo ser viviente, por débil y humilde que sea, desear ser libre.

—Esos billones de los que habla necesitan un punto focal hacia donde mirar y quien los lidere —dijo Vegeta con calma—. Sin eso no son nada más que una estampida de ganado, una turba sin dirección en el mejor caso. Jeiyce es ese símbolo para nuestros enemigos, cuando lo aplaste estarán perdidos.

—Estarán perdidos. —Su padre estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo, su ceño perpetuo se hundió aún más—. Pero una turba en movimiento es una fuerza de la naturaleza, ellos no dejarán sus luchas cuando hayas matado a Jeiyce de Maiyosh. Esta rebelión será larga y amarga de sofocar. Aunque... es bueno que nuestros guerreros tengan su propio símbolo. Después de ayer, nuestras tropas alegremente te seguirán para sitiar el infierno si se los ordenas. Es bueno que hayas aprendido una lección que perdí las esperanzas que entendieras. —El rostro de su padre se mantuvo duro como el granito, pero sus fríos ojos negros se calentaron de nuevo con orgullo—. Que nuestros guerreros, nuestro pueblo, son tuyos para comandar, para gobernar... y para proteger. Y como su señor, tú eres de ellos también.

Se pasó el día haciendo listas, montajes y organizando sus naves, sus hombres y sus suministros, atrapado en una sensación casi insoportable de entusiasmo infantil. En todo momento, Articha rondó silenciosa y constante tras su hombro, sin expresar aprobación ni desaprobación ante cualquier decisión que tomó hasta que todo estuvo listo.

—Tiene el don para liderar hombres y talento natural para la organización, Oujisama —comentó ella de manera cortante.

Un gran elogio viniendo de Articha. Él empezó a darse cuenta de la razón por la que le gustaba la mujer por lo general taciturna, por qué la habría elegido él mismo si su padre no le hubiera ordenado que lo asesore en esta campaña. Ella era tajante y absolutamente honesta, una cosa rara, incluso entre los consejeros reales y no guardaba silencio cuando sentía que él no había estado a la altura o lo alababa por nada menos que la excelencia.

A última hora de la tarde, voló de regreso a su villa de la ladera. Rastreó el pequeño pero distintivo ki que debería haber permanecido durmiendo dentro y se dio la vuelta soltando una molesta maldición para retornar en llamas directo al centro médico. ¿Qué demonios seguía haciendo la mujer allí hasta esas horas?, ¿chismeaba con su novia Scopa? Él irrumpió bruscamente en la enfermería principal que todavía rebosaba de heridos y fue recibido por un Scopa pálido. El hombre de piel color ámbar, tan tranquilo y profesional mientras había orquestado el tratamiento de más de cien mil heridos, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡¿Dónde está mi mujer?! —espetó él con rabia, pero algo en el rostro del hombre acalló el enojo que sentía y se congeló en un lugar que rayaba en el miedo. _Mousrom..._

—¿Se la llevaron? ¡¿Los inquisidores?!

El madrani sacudió la cabeza levemente confundido ante la pregunta.

—No, tomé una breve siesta en las primeras horas de esta mañana cuando las cosas empezaron a calmarse... la dejé durmiendo cerca de su cama. Pero... ¡Oh, Dioses, Oujisama!, le ruego... le _ruego_ que ¡piense un poco antes de actuar en este asunto!

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, idiota?!

—Ella está en el sótano, Oujisama —dijo el doctor en voz baja—, en la sala de incubación.

La sala de incubación. El almacén subterráneo con un sin fin de incubadoras alojadas debajo del centro médico, donde se colocaban los embriones saiyayíns para desarrollarlos a la viabilidad... Vegeta sintió que el trozo de hielo en su pecho se volvía todavía más frío.

—Muéstrame —indicó de manera cortante.

Siguió al madrani hacia el ascensor que conducía a lo que era la instalación de almacenamiento más grande de infantes en el imperio, atravesaron los corredores a media luz donde dormían niños en todas las etapas de desarrollo hasta un ala que parecía albergar a los que estaban listos para emerger, listos para ser enviados a los cuarteles infantiles para el acondicionamiento de agresión si su ki era aceptablemente alto, o echados a un destino incierto en unidades de vainas de siembra si eran débiles. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo junto a una incubadora abierta, meciendo a un bebé desnudo en sus brazos, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. A unos pasos, Bardock permanecía arrodillado todavía con la armadura manchada de sangre que había usado el día anterior, hablándole en tonos suaves y relajantes. Ella no daba la impresión de oírlo o incluso notar la presencia del hombre. Bardock se volvió cuando Vegeta y Scopa se acercaron a la espalda de la mujer lentamente, con movimientos de plomo, como si sus extremidades pesaran.

—¡Uno de ustedes me explicará esto ahora! —siseó Vegeta despacio, sus ojos bajaron al rostro de la mujer y vio su frágil sonrisa mientras ella miraba al niño en sus brazos.

—El niño es mi hijo, Oujisama —explicó Bardock en un tono bajo—. Mi… mi compañera descubrió que estaba encinta hace seis años y puso al embrión en crioalmacenamiento. Cuando nos encontramos de repente sin un heredero hace un año, ella lo descongeló y lo colocó en un incumódulo. —Vegeta entrecerró los ojos torvamente ante la referencia expresada por la muerte de Raditz, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras el hombre continuaba—. Romayna y yo estábamos separados y ella… ella tenía un especial cariño por la joven de Chikyuu. Le legó el niño a Bulma en su lecho de muerte, Oujisama.

—Mi príncipe... —dijo el doctor temblando—. Yo le imploro como su médico que hile muy fino aquí...

—Él está tratando de decirle —susurró Bardock con dureza—, que si arrebata al mocoso de sus brazos, es probable que su mente se rompa de manera perenne. —Las cejas del hombre se juntaron en un gesto de abierto disgusto—. Y perderá su juguete sexual favorito para siempre.

La mano de Vegeta estaba alrededor de la garganta de Bardock incluso antes de que terminara la frase. Habría roto el cuello del bastardo en un segundo, pero un grito apagado de la mujer lo hizo volverse. Ella se hallaba de pie ahora, mirándolo con absoluto horror, sujetando al bebé contra su pecho. Luego se giró y corrió a toda velocidad por el corredor completamente oscuro, sollozando aterrada. Él se disparó y la agarró un instante antes de que cayera de bruces por una escalera. Ella comenzó a gritar incoherencias, tratando de mantener al niño alejado de él mientras Vegeta la sacudía con suavidad, intentando hacer que lo escuche.

—¡No voy a hacerle daño, Bulma! —Él finalmente rugió levantando la voz sobre sus gritos. Ella se quedó inmóvil casi al instante, lo miró abriendo bien los ojos y luego... comenzó a derrumbarse en sus brazos, cayó de rodillas ante él mientras Vegeta la observaba en estado de shock.

—Por favor... por favor, Vegeta... ¡Oh, Dioses, por favor, deja que me quede con él! ¡Haré cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa! ¡Por favor, no me lo quites otra vez!

Los dos tontos que corrían por detrás en la oscuridad habían estado en lo cierto, pensó aturdido. Lo que hiciera y dijera en los próximos minutos muy bien podría significar perderla.

—Mujer... —habló lentamente, con mucho tacto—. Este no es el mismo niño.

—¡No me importa! —gimió ella—, por favor... oh, Kamisama, por favor... —Su voz fue disminuyendo a un lamento apagado. Sonaba como un alma condenada pidiendo clemencia en el umbral del infierno... y sin esperar ninguna. Él se tragó su ira contra la mujer muerta que los había puesto a ambos en esta situación y trató de pensar, trató de razonar una solución que no la dejara loca. ¡Pero él mismo se condenaría al infierno de cobardes antes de que albergara a cualquier cachorro de Bardock en su propia casa! Él no…

Había una solución.

—Mantén al mocoso en este lugar —dijo al fin y vio la esperanza que amanecía en los ojos de Bulma con una sonrisa interna. Esto contribuiría en gran medida a ganar la pequeña guerra que ambos habían estado librando durante las últimas semanas—. No tendré al hijo de Bardock durmiendo bajo mi techo, pero puedes conservarlo en el centro médico. Scopa lo atenderá en la noche, ¿no es así, doctor?

—Con todo mi corazón, Oujisama —susurró el Madrani.

—¿Entiendes que debe ir a los cuarteles de niños a la edad correspondiente? —preguntó Vegeta de un modo severo. Ella asintió renuente—. Está hecho entonces. Salgo de Vegetasei en la mañana para cazar al príncipe rojo y dar a nuestros enemigos una respuesta a su ataque de ayer. Pueden pasar meses antes de que regrese. Tú residirás aquí en el centro médico en mi ausencia, mantén al niño a tu lado noche y día si lo deseas.

—Vegeta... —Ella suspiró, era incapaz de hablar más.

Él volvió una mirada fulminante a Bardock.

—¿Estás familiarizado con Mousrom de Inteligencia? —El guerrero asintió y el madrani jadeó en voz baja frente a la mención de ese nombre—. Él no es mi amigo y puede tratar de vengarse de mí de alguna manera maliciosa mientras estoy lejos del planeta. —Los ojos de Bardock se redujeron ante la mujer en sombría comprensión. A Vegeta no le gustaba este hombre, lo habría matado fuera de control por las palabras que había hablado hace unos momentos si no fuese un soldado fuerte tan inteligente. Y Vegetasei necesitaba a todos sus soldados fuertes ahora, a cada uno de ellos.

 _Hija,_ Bardock llamó así a la muchacha mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su compañera moribunda, de la forma en que un hombre se referiría a la novia de su hijo. Por alguna razón, él la consideraba como un hombre consideraría a una mujer de su propia sangre. No la deseaba para sí mismo. De hecho, si el hombre se mantenía fiel a la inclinación de la mayoría de los viudos saiyayíns, el propio padre de Vegeta incluido, probablemente nunca querría a otra mujer de nuevo después de la muerte de su compañera. Bardock no era alguien en quien estuviera dispuesto a confiar su propia seguridad, pero, de alguna manera, Vegeta sabía que él daría su vida por proteger a Bulma. Y a pesar de la falta de una sola gota de sangre noble, él era más fuerte que la mayoría de las élites.

—Te nombro protector de mi casa en mi ausencia, Bardock. Cuida de todo lo que es mío, guárdala con tu vida si es necesario hasta que vuelva. No dejes su lado. Y si los inquisidores vienen por ella con alguna demasiado conveniente sospecha fabricada, yo te ordeno matarlos en mi nombre y esconderla en el interior del país hasta que regrese.

—Haré todo eso hasta con lo último de mis fuerzas, Oujisama —gruñó Bardock.

Una hora más tarde, Bulma había anidado al niño en una del conjunto de habitaciones que Scopa le dio en el ala residencial del centro médico. Ella se volvió hacia Vegeta y lo llevó a la estrecha cama del pequeño apartamento, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas estancadas. No lo había golpeado hasta este momento que no iba a verla de nuevo durante meses. El pensamiento pareció torturarlo de alguna manera vacía. Meses hasta que la tocara otra vez, la sostuviera, oyera el sonido de su voz.

Ella se inclinó y lo beso con suavidad, y una brillante lágrima se escapó, rodando lentamente por una mejilla perfecta. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la limpió.

—Te he visto sollozar de tristeza, de ira y de alegría —dijo él en voz baja—. ¿De cuál es ahora?

—Las tres —susurró ella—. Y una cosa más. —Bulma le dio un beso más profundo esta vez y sus ojos húmedos comenzaron a arder de deseo—. Gratitud.

Durante tres meses quemó y masacró, y ocasionalmente fue bendecido con una pelea de a pie. Además de la relación de objetivos fijados, se las arreglaron para derrotar cuatro nidos maiyoshyíns independientes en planetas inexplorados. Las ubicaciones habían sido entregadas con toda solicitud por planetas ansiosos de salvar su propio pellejo. Fue sorprendente y desconcertante, sin embargo, hasta que punto muchas de las fortalezas del enemigo se mantuvieron firmes y se negaron a hablar. Solo tres planetas de los primeros veinte que su flota sitió en esas primeras semanas habían entregado su lealtad al príncipe rojo por el ciego terror de mirar el final de su existencia a la cara. Ninguno de estos cedió un fragmento de información sobre el paradero del mismo Jeiyce.

En cada planeta que colaboró y lo llevó a un nido de rebeldes maiyoshyíns, dejó allí una guarnición de mil soldados para mantenerlos bajo ley marcial. Esto lo hacía con el fin de motivar mejor al siguiente planeta que sus fuerzas exhortaran. Si ellos sabían que el Saiyayín no Ouji permanecía fiel a su palabra y los perdonaba en caso de hablar, sería mucho más probable que cada nuevo sistema escupiese todo lo que conocían para salvarse.

En la sexta semana de su campaña golpearon una colonia de maiyoshyíns y encontró algo nuevo. La base era más bien un búnker oculto, compuesto en un noventa por ciento por no combatientes. Niños y débiles, en otras palabras. Él se quedó detrás en su nave insignia mientras enviaba a diez escuadrones para estallar todo lo que se moviera bajo el planeta, cumpliendo la orden de su padre de exterminar por completo a los maiyoshyíns como raza. Había llegado a detestar ese tipo de ataques. No hallaba ningún desafío ni honor en la carnicería masiva de enemigos que no podían defenderse. Era degradante para un verdadero guerrero y abismalmente aburrido, como cazar una presa chillona sin dientes. La señal de alarma se produjo menos de veinte minutos después de que el batallón aterrizó en el planeta, con un ahogado grito gutural por el enlace de comunicaciones que no tenía sentido.

—No puedo volar... no puedo ver... ¡Por todas partes!

Vegeta estrelló un puño en la consola de comunicaciones, se volvió y se dirigió hacia el ascensor que conducía a la escotilla en el vientre de la nave, con Articha quejándose a su lado en todo momento.

—¡Oujisama, esta es una situación desconocida! —dijo ella usando un acento severo—. ¡No debe precipitarse a encarar lo que puede ser otra andanada de armas nucleares de plasma o alguna otra tecnología aún más mortal!

—Nuestros escáneres no detectaron rastros de radiación en la superficie —espetó él—. ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis hombres son destripados!

Siete minutos. No pudo haber tardado un instante más en llegar a la escena de la batalla que ya había terminado. Y se encontró con que el enemigo, una colonia indefensa de bebés, ancianos y débiles, masacraron a todos menos a un puñado de los setenta guerreros enviados a eliminarlos. Y después simplemente se desvanecieron, o eso pensaba, hasta que llegó la llamada de un punto en el puente de control de su portatropas, crepitando dentro de su scouter a través de un halo de estática. Los escáneres habían recogido una señal de hiperluz, luego otra... y luego otra. Naves saltaban a la velocidad de la hiperluz alrededor de su flota, golpeándolos rápidamente sin ser visto por los ojos ni por los equipos de exploración de sus naves.

Él rugió de rabia como un ózaru enloquecido y voló el planeta debajo suyo a humeantes ruinas mientras las élites de su propio escuadrón real esquivaban su ira para llevarse a los pocos sangrantes sobrevivientes del suelo, antes de que Vegeta prendiera fuego a la atmósfera con una explosión de calor que freiría al instante el planeta y a todo en este, todavía escupiendo furia.

No estuvo más tranquilo al observar el trabajo médico sobre la media docena de hombres que habían sobrevivido a la emboscada, ninguno de los cuales parecía que iba a pasar la noche.

—¿Qué clase de arma usaron, soldado? —le preguntó él al sangrante comandante de escuadrón en la cama de cirugía. El hombre parecía estar en mejor forma que cualquiera de sus compañeros.

—Nunca lo vi, mi príncipe... era… invisible... —susurró el guerrero—. Nos golpeó... parecía un simple dispositivo de disparos… nadie siquiera pensó en esquivarlo. Era como... si te arrancaran el ki de la cabeza… caímos del cielo... no podíamos volar... y luego, los ancianos y los mocosos nos atacaron con rifles láser. —Él se rio débilmente—. Astutos bastardos... —Sus ojos perdieron el enfoque y su respiración se detuvo.

Vegeta maldijo en voz baja. Su rabia se transformó en algo tranquilo, frío y mortal; había sido tomado por tonto, había sido derrotado... otra vez.

—Las capsulas de nuevo —murmuró Articha. Él la miró al instante—. Es por eso que no detectamos ninguna nave aproximándose —prosiguió ella—. Deben haber tenido un contingente de naves de escape ocultas con la tecnología de miniaturización. Y ahora parece que esas cápsulas no eran el final de su nueva tecnología.

—Escudos de invisibilidad —gruñó Vegeta—. Y... armas que rompen el ki.

—No es bueno —dijo ella en tono grave—. Nunca he visto tal cosa, aunque cuando era una niña los hombres decían que los tsiruyíns tenían algo similar. Una cosa que podría blindar a un guerrero de su propio ki y dejarlo indefenso. Hay que informar a su padre de esta nueva arma, Oujisama.

—Envía un mensaje de hiperonda a todas nuestras guarniciones y planetas colonias —añadió Vegeta cuando un frío pensamiento lo golpeó—. Es bueno que el grueso de nuestras colonias saiyayíns fuera del planeta sean mundos entrelazados con la luna. La fuerza ózaru no necesita ki.

Articha palideció ligeramente.

—Pero el cambio nubla el juicio y un soldado no puede combatir lo que no es capaz de ver.

—Mousrom dice que hay rumores de algún secreto "Amo de la Tecnología" —le explicó su padre una hora más tarde cuando estaba sentado delante de la pantalla de hiperonda, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen borrosa del rostro sombrío del rey—. Quien quiera que sea, está bien escondido. Ni la más mínima noticia del paradero o la identidad de este misterioso fabricante de armas ha llegado a oídos del departamento de Inteligencia. Sospecho que lo hallaremos cuando nos encontremos con el príncipe rojo. Si yo fuera Maiyosh, mantendría ese tesoro cerca. —Una pausa, luego gruñó de rabia—. Estoy enviando cien mil soldados más para ayudarte en tu búsqueda, muchacho, y otros quinientos mil para reforzar las guarniciones fuera del planeta y las colonias de defensa. —Defensa. La misma palabra parecía pegarse en la garganta de su padre y trajo de vuelta la loca furia animal que Vegeta había sentido más temprano ese día. Máquinas que ponían a un guerrero saiyayín a la defensiva, que echaban su poder de pelea a la basura tan completamente que podría ser asesinado por un mocoso con un rifle láser. A quienes ni siquiera era capaz de atacar porque no lograba verlos—. Ahora esto es una guerra total, muchacho —continuó el rey—. La cosa por la que toda tu generación se ha pasado la vida suspirando está aquí.

—Ganaremos —aseguró Vegeta, inexplicablemente nervioso por la sombra casi imperceptible de preocupación en los ojos de su padre.

—En fuerza por sí sola, somos inigualables —dijo Ottoussama entre dientes—, pero esto se está convirtiendo cada vez más rápido en una guerra de ingenio y de máquinas inteligentes. Vigila tu espalda, tus refuerzos se te unirán en dos días.

Saquearon treinta objetivos más en otros tantos días sin detenerse a descansar, sin pedir la menor información de aquellos a los que mataban. Vegeta dividió su nueva armada de naves y hombres en seis flotas y los envió a secciones separadas del imperio, para que la mano dura de sus amos saiyayíns pudiera sentirse en todas partes a la vez por cualquiera que pensase en unirse a los rebeldes. Y mientras pasaban de un sistema a otro como Dioses de la muerte, quemando todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, noticias de ataques contra puestos de avanzada saiyayíns y planetas habitados por ellos llegaron de forma esporádica al principio, luego diariamente. Y Vegeta descubrió que solo había acumulado la oscura rabia que lo afectó en ese planeta base maiyoshyín sin nombre. Cada nuevo planeta que sus fuerzas saludaban veía brillar de cerca la locura otra vez mientras él recordaba cómo había sido tomado por tonto, mientras imaginaba a los cientos de miles, que ahora crecían a millones de su pueblo asesinados por las cobardes emboscadas del enemigo. Empezó a ordenar a sus naves que volaran alto por encima de cada planeta, justo en la cúspide del espacio, para que él en persona convocaba el tipo de explosión de energía que solo uno de cada diez millones de guerreros saiyayíns podía reunir. _Bombardeo de núcleo_ , los escuadrones de purga lo llamaban, una explosión que hundía el centro de un planeta y lo partía en pedazos de adentro hacia afuera.

Después de una semana de esto, habiéndolo visto tranquilamente descargar su furia, Articha sugirió con mucho tacto, que tal vez deberían comenzar de nuevo a exigir información de aquellos quienes esperaban conocer sus destinos en la superficie del planeta. Detrás de ellos se levantaban los estruendos bajos y viscosos de la tripulación de mando de su nave insignia. Sus guerreros querían sangre por sangre. Tres planetas colonias habían caído por el enemigo en los últimos siete días. Diez millones de vidas saiyayíns fueron taladas por cobardes que se escondían detrás de escudos de invisibilidad, sus ki terminaron arrasados y sus cuerpos volados en pedazos por simples cañones de impulsos un instante después. Pero Vegeta sabía que ella hablaba con sentido común. Pronto descubrió que su largo mes de espiral asesina no habría sido tal sin sus ventajas tácticas. El siguiente planeta al que su flota se acercó casi cayó de bruces sobre sí mismo por darle la ubicación de tres diferentes bases maiyoshyíns.

Ellos tomaron cada base con un ataque cuidadosamente organizado que no le dio al enemigo ninguna posibilidad de escapar o prepararse. Sin embargo, nadie había capturado a un enemigo vivo, pero en el calor de una batalla campal contra el primero de estos escondites, Articha ideó una táctica de cebo, una ventaja para usar sobre lo invisible. El enemigo no podía moverse a velocidad o utilizar su ki sin ser detectados por los scouters. Dispararon una descarga de energía en la dirección que por lo general un ki-asesino explotaba usualmente, lo cual rindió un número de cadáveres y explotó sus máquinas de invisibilidad en pedazos junto con sus cuerpos. Los restos de las armas las envió a Vegetasei para ser diseccionadas por los técnicos de su padre, pero los cuerpos... no eran maiyoshyíns, no todos ellos. Habían serulianos, corsarianos, cánidoyíns y dos veintenas de otras razas, esparcidos por los campos de batalla carbonizados. Todos llevaban los diabólicos pequeños cinturones de invisibilidad, todos empuñaban los "ki-asesinos", que era como sus hombres empezaron a llamarlos casi con miedo.

Nueve de cada diez planetas sobre los que su flota había caído en las últimas semanas fueron tomados por sorpresa, sin embargo, uno de cada diez... uno de cada diez, lo encontraban desocupado. Toda la población pensante simplemente huyó sin dejar rastro.

—No hay ninguna forma de saber a donde han ido —le dijo Articha, su rostro marcado de cicatrices se retorcía de frustración en una expresión que ella nunca había mostrado antes a sus hombres. Llegaron a Avarissei con grandes esperanzas de encontrar alguna información realmente relevante. Los avarisyíns habían sido aliados mercantiles de la casa Maiyosh desde tiempos inmemoriales. Ahora los dos estaban de pie sobre un pico montañoso examinando el planeta fantasma y la ciudad vacía que se extendía ante ellos. Él deseó ver esto con sus propios ojos, se negaba a creer que tal cosa era posible en el espacio de veintinueve horas. Hace un día, este planeta había mantenido una población de aproximadamente tres mil millones de personas—. Hay cientos de miles de planetas habitables por ahí, mi príncipe —continuó Articha—. ¡Será como cazar un solo grano de polvo en los pastizales de las estepas del sur! —Ella maldijo en voz baja, su largo cabello azabache se azotaba en los fuertes vientos. Al este, una gran tormenta se estaba construyendo—. Yo algunas veces me pregunto… —Ella se detuvo, las firmes líneas atractivas de sus pómulos altos se dibujaron al fruncir el ceño.

—Dime la verdad, general —indicó él en voz baja—, ¿qué es lo que te preguntas?

Ella sonrió débilmente, algo que la mujer mayor rara vez hacía.

—Una cosa que quizás sea tanto sedicioso como blasfemo. Me pregunto si hemos sido imprudentes sintiendo tanto desprecio por los madrani y otras razas estelares. Es un viejo, viejo principio de estrategia manipular a un rival para que nos subestime y así sobrevalore sus habilidades. —Ella sacudió la cabeza con sombría admiración—. Cada batalla, cada guerra es única, mi príncipe, pero siempre me sorprende como una mano, un individuo, puede cambiar el rumbo de cualquier lucha. En este caso, no con la fuerza bruta, sino con inteligencia. El amo de la ingeniería que el enemigo alberga, ésta persona a quien muy probablemente podríamos pasar por alto como un débil y a quien no consideraríamos una amenaza en absoluto, es el verdadero autor de cada pérdida que el imperio ha sufrido en los últimos meses. Quien él o ella sea, esta persona es una amenaza mucho mayor para Vegetasei que Jeiyce de Maiyosh alguna vez… —Ella se interrumpió, todo su cuerpo se congeló en una postura de shock, su por lo general impasible rostro palideció—. ¡Oujisama! ¡Hemos sido tontos! Si este Amo de la Tecnología pudo idear las capsulas de miniaturización para caber toda una nave espacial en la palma de mi mano, ¡él podría fácilmente diseñar un escudo de invisibilidad para ocultar un planeta entero!, ¡tal vez incluso combinar el ki de los habitantes y…

Un grueso haz de energía luminosa se encendió a la vida desde una base oculta en el valle debajo de ellos e impactó a su objetivo en lo alto, detonando en una lluvia incandescente de luz y ruido. Luego otro, seguido de un estallido de gritos de estática ensordecedora que rugió a través de sus scouters. Ellos nunca tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar. Un arma de hielo anestesiante los golpeó a ambos y Vegeta sintió que el mundo le era arrancado.

Él se despertó con el sonido de una lucha desesperada y una risa masculina cruel. Intentó levantar la cabeza para ver donde estaba, para ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero apenas logró moverse. Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, acostado sobre el frío suelo metálico en un charco de su propia sangre y sudor. Algo helado y enfermizo parecía estar desgarrándolo en lo más profundo, arrancando su poder de pelea y fuerza física. En algún lugar cercano pudo escuchar la voz de Articha ahogándose y maldiciendo, y el sonido de una respiración dificultosa.

Esta habitación está blindada con ki-amortiguadores tsiruyíns, pequeño príncipe —dijo a la ligera una voz de hombre—. Es una tecnología antigua tsiruyín que la casa Maiyosh le compró a Coldsama antes de que toda la escurridiza raza ascendiera y muriera un tiempo atrás. —Vegeta hizo una especie de jadeante ruido animal cuando el rostro de Jeiyce de Maiyosh se movió dentro de su línea de visión—. Te sientes un poco débil, ¿verdad? —Esa risa burlona que había perseguido sus sueños desde Shikaji se propagó haciéndose eco en las paredes de la oscura prisión.

—¡Te mataré! —Vegeta trató de gritar, pero su aliento le falló al igual que su fuerza y se desplomó de nuevo en el suelo.

—No harás una mierda, muchacho —le aseguró Jeiyce con frialdad—. Ustedes monos han estado ocupados, ¿no es así? Debe hacerte sentir un poco más tranquilo que un pequeño hombre haya matado a cerca de cincuenta millones de personas en menos de cuatro meses. —El hombre le sonrió amablemente—. No intentaré hacerte entender. Nunca trates de razonar con borrachos o animales rabiosos, mi padre adoptivo siempre decía. ¡Pero anímate, chico!, no vas a morir ni tú ni esa bien parecida general en la celda de al lado. Voy a utilizarlos a los dos para darle a tu querido viejo padre una muestra de lo que han estado repartiendo durante todos estos años a mi pueblo, a todos los desafortunados pueblos que entraron en contacto con tu abominable raza. Dejaré que aprenda lo que se siente tener a sus hijos asesinados, a sus mujeres violadas hasta la muerte o humilladas a putas serviles, sus hijos torturados y rotos hasta que terminan arrastrándose sobre sus vientres como animales. Yo le he dado a tu compañera la nueva ocupación de puta de batallón para mis hombres. La mayoría de ellos han perdido a sus esposas, a sus madres o hijas a manos de los saiyayíns de una manera u otra, están muy ansioso por devolver el favor. —Vegeta escupió una ronda de maldiciones y trató de levantarse, trató de lanzarse sobre el hombre delante de él—. Y tú, príncipe Vegeta... te veré llorar como un niño antes de que te mate. Antes de que termine contigo, te veré arrastrarte sobre tu vientre y llamarme amo como un buen esclavo. ¡Y cuándo los envíe de vuelta a Vegeta-ou, locos y rotos, tal vez entenderá una pequeña parte de lo que él y su inquisidor principal han hecho con mi pueblo!

—Vete a la... mierda —dijo Vegeta entre dientes, tratando de cerrar sus oídos contra los ruidos a la deriva sobre la celda de al lado. Sabía lo que estaba pasando con Articha, ¡esos bastardos rojos debían estar deshonrando a una guerrera de Vegetasei tan…

—Lo siento —aclaró Jeiyce—, no eres mi tipo. —Su rostro se quedó en blanco por un momento, desprovisto de todo falso buen humor—. Yo solía ser un buen hombre, ya sabes, el tipo de hombre que habría matado a alguien por hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer contigo, por lo que mis hombres están haciendo con tu compañera en este instante. —Luego se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada—. Bueno... supongo que una condena al infierno es un pequeño precio a pagar si puedo hacer que tu raza desaparezca. Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?

No dejaron ni una marca externa en su cuerpo en la etapa inicial, nadie ni siquiera lo hizo sangrar... nadie excepto Vegeta mismo. No durmió en todo el tiempo que lo tuvieron en ese pozo oscuro de metal, a pesar de que perdió el conocimiento una y otra vez. Al principio, de todas formas, después se volvió evidente que estaba ganando un pequeño grado de fuerza y descanso mental cada vez que se desmayaba, y comenzaron a inyectarle estimulantes de choque, e incluso ese breve olvido le fue arrancado. Tomaron su tortura por turnos, durante todo el día. Jeiyce, un gordo de color rosado naranja aquiryín llamado Dodoria y un corsariano sin nombre que Jeiyce le informó había sido un médico antes de que un guerrero saiyayín le arrancara la lengua. No durmió, no descanso, no soñó... a menos que él contara las alucinaciones que empezaron en su tercera o cuarta semana sin ni siquiera más de un parpadeo de pausa.

Vio a su mujer más a menudo, hermosa y cálida, de pie en un campo verde repleto de flores, sonriéndole de lejos. Su rostro era como un faro de comodidad y descanso que parecía que nunca podría alcanzar sin importar cuanto lo intentara. A veces su padre se encontraba vagando en una niebla, buscándolo, llamándolo por su nombre... y al final, lo daba por muerto. Nappa, frío y desangrándose, con un enorme agujero en el pecho, le decía que sea fuerte.

A medida que las semanas comenzaron a prolongarse, el dolor de no dormir y la rencorosa burla incansable de sus torturadores se convirtieron en sus únicos compañeros. Comenzó a perder contacto con la realidad y el tiempo más y más a menudo. A veces pensaba que era muy joven, casi demasiado joven para estar de pie sin ayuda y comenzaba a gritar por su sensei Nappa para que hiciera que el dolor se detenga solo por un momento, solo por medio segundo. Pero Nappa estaba muerto y él sabía, cuando sus sentidos volvían, que el dolor no tendría fin.

Fueron terriblemente inventivos en las cosas que le hicieron. Disparos de perturbación neuronal y manipuladores cerebrales atados alrededor de su pecho y cráneo le dieron la falsa sensación de cualquier tipo de agonía al alcance de su imaginación, sin dañarlo físicamente de alguna forma. Con la secuencia correcta de estímulos cerebrales y neuroinyecciones, él imaginaba y sentía toda clase de castigos que eran capaces de concebir como si fueran reales. Pero tan malo como lo fue, él podría haberlo resistido, podría haber luchado y haberse mantenido firme contra todo, si solo lo hubieran dejarlo dormir...

Semana tras semana, que se mezclaron con los meses, lo desgastaron, deshilacharon los bordes de su cordura y despojaron su resistencia junto con su orgullo, una agonizante onza a la vez. A veces, en sus momentos de mayor lucidez, podía escuchar la voz de Articha, gruñendo y sollozando a meros metros de distancia. En una ocasión, se las arregló para levantar la cabeza lo suficiente como para observarla a través de los barrotes de la celda de al lado y vio… la vio desnuda, atrapada debajo de un hombre que sonreía por encima de ella, su boca era un enorme grito silencioso. Y cuando la miró, la imagen se borró y cambió, y... Dioses... se vio a sí mismo moviéndose sobre su mujer que luchaba inútilmente, él la golpeaba con fuerza por dentro una y otra vez mientras ella trataba de gritar sin el beneficio de una voz. Se dio la vuelta sobre su costado despreciandose, llorando como un niño y gritando en silencio. Su propia voz lo había abandonado. Cuando aulló sus cuerdas vocales eran jirones sangrientos. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía al ser silenciado?, se preguntó, sacudiéndose y curvándose en un ovillo, tratando de hacerse pequeño. Si llegara a ser lo suficientemente pequeño, tal vez lo dejarían en paz.

No lo dejaron en paz. En todo caso, sus esfuerzos después de esa primera oleada de lágrimas se hicieron más vigorosos, ya que sintieron que se acercaba a algún tipo de punto de ruptura. Ellos comenzaron a utilizar otros dispositivos, nuevas máquinas. Eso dolió de forma diferente, eso dolió más, eso martilló a través de lo último de su control, eso lo dejó sollozando por su sensei Nappa, por Ottoussama que vinieran a salvarlo, para que los detengandetengandetengan...

Entonces, Jeiyce comenzó a hablar con él usando un tono amable, como un viejo guerrero le hablaría a un joven soldado que había conocido desde la infancia.

—No es una gran cosa, muchacho, solo una palabra o dos y luego podrás descansar. ¿No sería agradable parar todo el horrible sufrimiento y tomar una larga siesta? —Vegeta asintió débilmente. Eso sería bueno. No podía pensar en nada más agradable, de hecho—. Solo dilo como un buen chico, hazlo... y podrás dormir. —Él movió los labios para tratar de enmarcar palabras, pero ningún sonido salió.

—Hmm... —murmuró el príncipe rojo—. Supongo que no te queda mucha voz. Tengo otra idea. —Jeiyce le dijo su idea.

—¡Saiyayín no Ouji! —La voz de Articha, cruda y rota, cortó a través de la neblina que rodeaba su mente—. ¡Recuerda quién eres!

—¡Callen a esa perra! —le bramó Dodoria molesto a alguien que no podía ver.

Vegeta tomó una profunda y temblorosa respiración... y escupió en la cara del príncipe rojo. Una bota negra conectó con su cabeza y él se hundió en una bendita, bendita noche.

Lo despertaron instantes más tarde, maldiciendo furiosamente y comenzaron de nuevo.

Él se aferró a sí mismo durante mucho tiempo después de eso. Se aferró a su voluntad, a su orgullo y a su odio hacia ellos. No supo cuánto más duró, pero en algún momento, el tiempo fue borrado de él. Su nombre se deslizó de sus manos y con eso su voluntad y la memoria de quien había sido. Al final, solo existía el dolor.

Y luego Jeiyce le explicó una vez más lo que debía hacer para detener su tormento y poder dormir. ¿Era el hombre rojo que sonreía su amigo?, empezó a preguntarse. Debía serlo, le estaba diciendo cómo conseguir que el sufrimiento desaparezca.

—Eso es, muchacho. —El amigable hombre de piel roja le dijo alentadoramente mientras él se arrastraba centímetro a tortuoso centímetro hasta donde el otro hombre estaba de pie—. Solo un poco más, puedes hacerlo. —Él llegó a su destino con un sollozo agradecido e hizo la simple tarea que el hombre de piel roja sostuvo que haría todo mejor. Puso sus labios sobre las brillantes botas negras del príncipe rojo y las besó.

Durmió cada noche en paz. A veces soñaba cosas extrañas, su amo le aseguró que esas eran fantasías de la fiebre cerebral a la que apenas había sobrevivido. El recuerdo de aquel dolor era algo de lo que su alma quería alejarse. Cada vez que trataba de escudriñar a través de esos sueños fragmentados para darles sentido, el dolor venía y acobardaba cualquier pedacito persistente de curiosidad. Le dieron medicamentos todos los días para evitar que la fiebre vuelva a aparecer. Eso lo hacía sentirse confuso, de la misma forma que el cinturón que llevaba alrededor de su cintura día y noche lo hacía sentir terriblemente débil, pero era mejor que la enfermedad. A veces el hombre de color naranja llegaba a su celda y lo golpeaba sin razón; a veces, otros venían con él. Le dijeron que había sido un hombre diabólico, el hijo de una raza maligna y que los golpes eran su merecido, una cosa que debía soportar. Su amo le explicó que le estaban enseñando a ser menos malvado. Eso no parecía tener sentido, pero no podía pensar con la claridad suficiente para desentrañar el porqué, aunque en realidad no importa: cada noche lo dejarían en paz y él dormiría hasta despertar sintiéndose descansado y en calma.

En la segunda semana después de la fiebre en su cerebro roto, se despertó con un grito aterrado en el momento que un ensordecedor estallido resonó en el cielo, iluminando la noche. Se echó hacia atrás en su celda, escuchó el ruido crecer más y más fuerte, oyó el sonido de fuertes gritos y pies corriendo sobre su cabeza. Cuando se sentó temblando y sollozando en la oscuridad, una voz de mujer empezó a hablarle con suavidad, llamándolo por un nombre. Él retrocedió de ella, aún más a la parte posterior de su celda, lejos de ese nombre y del recuerdo de dolor que yacía entrelazado a este. Pasos fuertes se acercaron por el pasillo y frenaron debido al recelo. Un par de segundos de silencio muerto y luego el sonido de los ásperos sollozos de un hombre.

—Amada... Oh, Dioses...

—Turna... —susurró la mujer con voz muy fina—. No los dejes que me vean, no quiero ser compadecida.

—¡Fuera! —La profunda voz de otro hombre rugió—. ¡Fuera de aquí todos! ¡Si alguno repite a un alma viviente como la encontramos, daré todo el lote de ustedes a Mousrom! —Él se estremeció y gimió ante el sonido familiar de esa voz.

—Majestad... —Ellos estaban justo fuera de su celda. Él se puso de espaldas contra la pared mientras los pasos se acercaban.

—Mírame, muchacho —indicó la voz áspera. Él levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos de un hombre con barba que se arrodilló delante suyo. Una lanza de memoria se condujo en su mente y junto a eso llegó el dolor. Se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a gritar, a sollozar de terror. Unos brazos fuertes lo cogieron y lo sujetaron mientras trataba de escapar—. Hijo mío... —musitó el hombre con voz temblorosa—. Hijo mío... —Algo lo golpeó y se volvió a dormir.

—Nadie lo verá además de ustedes tres. —La voz del hombre con barba estaba diciendo en algún lugar a través de una niebla espesa—. He hecho saber solamente que él y Articha estaban a punto de morir cuando los encontramos. Solo ustedes tres, Turna y yo conocemos toda la verdad. —Un cansado estruendo de un suspiro—. Él volverá a sus cabales o no lo hará. No te separes de su lado, muchacha, tengo una idea de cuan demasiado apegado estaba a ti. Tu presencia puede ayudar a sacarlo de esto… esto…

—No lo dejaré, Ousama —dijo la voz de una muchacha. Era preciosa, como algo que una vez había soñado.

—Le daré un mes para que regrese con nosotros, si no lo hace... —Hubo una larga pausa—. Si no lo hace, lo sacrificaré yo mismo. —Una pesada mano callosa sobre su rostro pasó hacia su cabello, como un cálido recuerdo olvidado desde la más tierna infancia.

Su nombre era Bulma y era tan hermosa como su voz. Tenía un bebé que llevaba consigo a donde quiera que iba. A veces ella y Bardock discutían sobre eso. El gran guerrero con una cicatriz en la cara y con el ceño fruncido parecía pensar que estaba echándolo a perder, haciéndolo dependiente de ella por mantenerlo siempre en sus brazos. Bulma le dio una extraña y cautelosa mirada la primera vez que le preguntó si podía sostener al pequeño, pero lentamente lo colocó en sus brazos. Él estudió al bebé de un año con curiosidad y un poco de fascinación. Tenía la seguridad de que nunca había estado tan cerca de un niño así de joven, aunque no podía decir como lo sabía. El bebé le devolvió la mirada y sonrió sin dientes, y Vegeta rió con deleite.

Su nombre era Vegeta, ellos le dijeron, Bulma, Bardock y la voz suave del doctor de piel dorada llamado Scopa. No recordaba eso, no recordaba nada en absoluto, excepto que era una agonía cada vez que trataba de hacerlo. El doctor Scopa le aseguró que su mente y su espíritu solo necesitaban tiempo para descansar. Cuando estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente descansado, recordaría todo.

Estaban en una casa grande en el borde de una extensión interminable, rodeados de colinas y praderas que se prolongaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Bardock le contó que esa era su casa. Vegeta pensó que era hermosa y se lo dijo. El soldado con rostro solemne le dio las gracias en voz baja. Parecía evitar la compañía de Vegeta siempre que fuera posible, como si él lo hiciera sentir muy incómodo, pero le gustaba el hombre de ojos tristes de todos modos.

En su décimo día en la casa de Bardock, soñó con su pasado olvidado por primera vez. Se vio en el centro de una tormenta infernal de violencia y muerte, una tormenta de su propia creación. Se vio bañado en la sangre de sus enemigos y con esas imágenes terroríficas vino el horror de un dolor que no tenía fin, una auténtica pesadilla donde nunca dormía de nuevo. Se despertó asfixiándose y su voz se capturó en su garganta, era incapaz de gritar o hacer un sonido. Se puso a llorar en voz baja, hecho un ovillo fetal en su cama mientras su memoria retrocedía poco a poco. Un ligero click de la puerta al abrirse. Bulma se sentó junto a él y acarició su cabeza con dulzura hasta que las lágrimas se detuvieron. Él se quedó mirando su medio iluminado rostro de porcelana y... un conjunto totalmente diferente de recuerdos lo inundaron. Ella en sus brazos, suave y cálida, demasiado dulce para decirlo con palabras, mientras se movía en su interior, mientras la hacía suspirar de placer...

—Recuerdo algo...

—¿Qué? —susurró ella.

—A ti. —Él se armó de valor para hacerle su siguiente pregunta—. ¿Fuimos... ¿Eres mi pareja? —Que doloroso debería ser para ella, si se hubieran casado y él ni siquiera la recordara.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No... nosotros éramos... nosotros…

—¿Amantes entonces? —Su aliento pareció atraparse en su pecho cuando ella sonrió pareciendo aliviada y asintió.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó él en voz baja. Ella no respondió, solo se alejó, tiró de su camisón de noche sobre su cabeza y se metió en la cama a su lado. Estaba tibia y desnuda, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él y lo besó suavemente. Parecía estar esperando a que él hiciera algo más. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando de repente se dio cuenta de todo lo que "más" podía implicar.

El cuerpo de ella se sentía dispuesto y ansioso contra el suyo, estaba casi temblando de deseo por él. Pero... una imagen, otro cruel destello de memoria, del rostro de una mujer saiyayín retorciéndose en agonía y enferma de vergüenza cortó las ansias construyéndose en su interior. Así que solo le devolvió el beso de una forma tímida.

—Gracias —dijo él con voz temblorosa y durmieron.

Su mente se hizo más fuerte, más aguda, menos infantil a medida que pasaban los días. Descubrió la colección de libros de medicina e historias galácticas de Scopa y comenzó a hacer su camino poco a poco por toda la biblioteca. Los acuerdos históricos de Vegetasei no fueron una lectura agradable, pero estudió minuciosamente los tomos de extremo a extremo. Este era su planeta, los saiyayíns eran su pueblo y no sabía nada acerca de ellos a excepción de los extraños fragmentos minúsculos de memoria que se filtraban a través del velo alrededor de su pasado. Bardock le había contado lo que le sucedió.

Él era el príncipe de la Corona de su pueblo, el heredero de un gran imperio y había estado dirigiendo una guerra contra los enemigos de Vegetasei. Durante mucho tiempo, el imperio pensó que sus enemigos maiyoshyíns movían planetas enteros llenos de gente durante la noche. Se conocía ahora que utilizaron inimaginables complejas parejas de matrices de proyección holográfica con una nueva tecnología de invisibilidad. Ellos simplemente estuvieron ocultos en la mayoría de los planetas que los saiyayíns habían pensado desocupados y encubiertos, confiaron en la avidez de Vegetasei por planetas ricos para evitar que los saiyayíns explotaran en pedazos el lugar aparentemente vacío. A medida que poco a poco adquirían los recursos para producir en masa estas armas defensivas, los maiyoshyíns comenzaron a distribuirlas entre sus aliados primero, luego, a cualquier planeta que las pidiera. Dada la ventana de tiempo que las máquinas de camuflaje les otorgaron, la mayoría de los planetas lograron evacuar, en realidad, en el espacio de un mes más o menos.

Avarissei fue una trampa cuidadosamente preparada. El príncipe rojo, Vegeta luchó para no temblar ante el sonido de ese nombre, había conocido a través de sus propias fuentes de inteligencia que Avarissei era uno de los principales objetivos. Jeiyce acampó fuera de ese planeta camuflado y esperó a que él llegara. Volaron sus naves de guerra y portatropas del cielo con torpedos de plasma, y se llevaron a Vegeta y a su general Articha con vida usando sus ki-asesinos, todo sin ser vistos. Él y Articha solo fueron encontrados a causa del vínculo lunar de la general con su compañero Turna. El estadístico real la había rastreado lento pero seguro por toda la amplitud de años luz a través del enlace que compartían, lo que condujo a las fuerzas saiyayíns después de meses de búsqueda a un planeta con una base oculta, donde Vegeta había sido hallado. Cada noche, él se sentaba en el umbral del pozo de fuego junto a Bardock y los dos escuchaban con atención la cifra de pérdidas que el imperio estaba enfrentando a diario ahora. Durante los seis meses de cautiverio de Vegeta, una simple guerra de subyugación se había convertido en una guerra por la supervivencia, en la que Vegetasei luchaba por su vida solo frente a cada raza inteligente en el imperio. Los planetas con guarniciones de esclavos se habían levantado para acompañar a los Demonios Rojos en sus sistemas, apuñalando por la espalda a sus amos. Los ataques de los planetas colonias estaban acercándose más y más al mismo Vegetasei cada día que pasaba.

La única buena noticia era que ni una nueva súper arma salió a la superficie en más de diez meses. Algunos rumores sostenían que el armamento secreto que Jeiyce forjó había perecido en alguna escaramuza al azar. El rey, sin embargo, no era de esa opinión.

—Tal vez está cansado de tantas matanzas —sugirió Bulma una noche. El padre de Vegeta miró con astucia a la muchacha ubicada al otro lado del tablero de ajedrez. El rey venía a visitar la casa de campo aislada sin previo aviso una vez cada pocos días para ver como la "reparación" de Vegeta progresaba. El dolor ensombrecido detrás de los fríos ojos del adusto hombre con barba cada vez que veía a su hijo y no observaba ningún signo de reconocimiento hacían que Vegeta quisiera mirar hacia un costado avergonzado. Él sabía lo que había sucedido. Tenía una idea bastante buena de todos modos y ocasionales terribles destellos de memoria. El príncipe de Maiyosh lo había... roto. Tomó su orgullo, su memoria, incluso su nombre y le dejó este... este hombre sin pasado que se asustaba a la sola mención del nombre de su torturador. Él comprendía que fue dejado con vida para ser rescatado por deliberada malicia. Y lo peor, que si el príncipe rojo lo hubiera matado en el acto, eso habría afligido a su padre menos que verlo como estaba ahora.

Vegeta cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, uno de los tratados de ciencias médicas de Bardock del congreso científico imperial sobre sus hallazgos durante una misión de investigación en Tsirusei hace años. Todo el mundo en esa casa parecía saber más de medicina que él, con la excepción del bebé Rom-kun y los perros de Bulma. Uno de los sabuesos caminó a grandes zancadas muy feliz a su lado mientras él se movía para sentarse más cerca de los dos oponentes. En su primera o segunda visita, Bulma le explicó el juego a Ottoussama una vez. Su padre asintió de manera cortante y la venció en su propio juego en media hora. El rey estuvo muy divertido por la reacción balbuceante de la muchacha. Al parecer, nunca había perdido un partido en su vida. Ahora ella quería venganza. Este juego ya venía durando más de una hora.

—¿Cansado de matar, muchacha? —resopló el rey—. ¿Existe tal cosa?

—Es una perspectiva alienígena, Ousama —murmuró ella—. Soy una alienígena, después de todo.

Ottoussama tomó una de sus torres con una sonrisa depredadora.

—Dame una perspectiva de ese hombre, entonces. Conocer a mi enemigo me ayudará a darle caza.

—Bueno... —Su frente se surcó mientras ella escogía las palabras de forma cuidadosa. Bulma mató a un alfil con su caballo restante y habló—. Si él no es maiyoshyín, es muy probable que buscara a este Jeiyce por un deseo de venganza, por su pueblo, por su familia, posiblemente por sí mismo. Si él está trabajando en la clandestinidad en una de las bases rebeldes o viaja con el propio príncipe rojo, no puede estar ajeno a la carnicería que sus inventos han causado. Muchas razas encuentran la violencia y el derramamiento de sangre aterradoras y dolorosas, Ousama, tanto dar como recibir. Ellos podían coincidir con la ferocidad y la sed de sangre saiyayín por una temporada si estaban motivados correctamente, pero después de un tiempo su venganza comenzaría a herirlos tan profundo como a sus enemigos, así que pueden haber perdido su gusto por esto. Otra posibilidad es que este hombre fuera... engañado por los maiyoshyíns.

—¿Engañado? —El rey parecía desconcertado por tal sugerencia—. ¡Ese bastardo ha convertido por sí solo un levantamiento insignificante en una guerra!

—Piense en las "armas" que construyó, Majestad —dijo ella retirando a su reina a una postura defensiva cuando la reina de él avanzó—. Podría haber construido cada uno de esos dispositivos pensando que estaba salvando vidas. Todos ellos son de naturaleza defensiva. Incluso las armas ki-asesinas no son nada más que un nivelador para razas que no tienen poder de pelea que digamos. Los escudos de invisibilidad y los proyectores holográficos son para ocultar a la población civil o a planetas enteros de los soldados del imperio. La tecnología de miniaturización es para el transporte de alimentos y medicinas, para ocultar el escape de naves. Y las armas nucleares de plasma no son su invención, son un viejo pecado maiyoshyín, una sucia arma que han utilizado muchas veces en el pasado si se lee su historia. Los propios técnicos de Jeiyce solo tomaron las máquinas de este ingeniero misterioso y las combinaron con otras para deformarlo en algo verdaderamente mortal. —Ella levantó sus claros ojos azules y se encontró con la dura mirada negra de su oponente a través de la mesa—. Pero eso es solo mi humilde y desinformada teoría, Ousama. Por lo que sé, este hombre puede vivir cada día de su vida, sin otra esperanza que destruirlo a usted y a toda su raza. —Ella tomó su rey con el peón que había maniobrado silenciosamente en territorio enemigo.

—Jaque mate, Majestad —anunció bajando la mirada.

Su padre se quedó viendo el tablero, después a la joven delante de él con consternado silencio. Luego se echó a reír, profunda y calurosamente.

—¡Otro juego, muchacha!

—Él estará aquí todas las noches ahora, Bulma —comentó Vegeta escondiendo mal una sonrisa—. En todo el imperio, puede contar con los dedos de una mano quienes son mejores que él en el juego de estrategia. Incluso Articha no puede… —Se interrumpió, se puso pálido y su respiración quedó cortada.

—¿Muchacho? —Su padre miraba su rostro con ojos insistentes. Y de pronto eso estaba allí, o partes de eso. Una gran cantidad de imágenes segmentadas, alteradas e incompletas, recuerdos del hombre frente a él. Su padre.

—Ottoussama —susurró Vegeta—, usted... usted estaba parado al lado de un féretro de piedra en la cima de una montaña y me mostró la tierra que se extendía hasta la curvatura del mundo. Me dijo que las cenizas de mi madre estaban esparcidas por toda la superficie de nuestro planeta, que ella era parte de Vegetasei ahora.

—Es un verdadero recuerdo, muchacho —aseveró su padre—. No tenías ni dos años, creo. —Uno de los perros de Bulma agachó la cabeza bajo la mano del rey, adulando por afecto. Su padre lo miró, gruñó con irritación y el animal se metió debajo la silla de Vegeta dando un pequeño gemido. Reconocía a un líder de la manada cuando lo veía.

—Me acuerdo de usted —dijo de nuevo Vegeta. Su padre lo vio a los ojos un largo momento, pero lo que observó allí trajo otra vez esa mirada, la mirada de un hombre de luto por un hijo que había sufrido un destino peor que la muerte.

—¡Está llegando, Ousama! —Scopa le aseguró a su padre antes de que el rey se despidiera de ellos esa noche—. Un poco a la vez. Volverá a ser el mismo por completo si tiene suficiente tiempo, pero va a necesitar más de un mes.

Vegeta escuchó con atención mientras el rey no respondía al principio. Rom-kun le agarró dos dedos para apoyarse y comenzó a dar tumbos a su alrededor en un círculo. Scopa y Bulma se encontraban fuera de la casa con Ottoussama, justo al otro lado de las paredes del salón donde se hallaba el pozo de fuego y podía escuchar sus palabras con claridad, aunque dudaba que lo supieran. Uno de los perros de Bulma levantó la cabeza y lloriqueó cuando Vegeta-ou hizo un bajo gruñido profundo en su garganta. Su padre parecía estar ahogándose en algo, su energía estaba creciendo con una enferma furia asesina hacia alguien que no estaba presente, hacia el hombre que le había hecho esto a él.

—Envié un hijo fuerte y feroz a la guerra, el más fuerte que nuestra raza ha visto en mil años. Ese muchacho apacible de allí no me sucederá en el trono, ¡y no lo veré vivir para ser menospreciado y ridiculizado por su propio pueblo!

—Él está haciendo progresos, Ousama —afirmó Bulma.

—Es como dije desde el principio, Majestad —añadió Scopa—, cuando llegue, lo más probable es llegue todo a la vez.

Su padre permaneció en silencio durante otro largo y tenso momento, luego hizo algún tipo de ruido, un gruñido de concordancia y se fue.

Mucho más tarde, Bulma vino a llevarse a Rom-kun para pasar la noche. El niño se había metido en el regazo de él cuando estaba leyendo a la luz del fuego y se quedó dormido.

—Se avergüenza de mí —dijo Vegeta quedamente—, porque fui muy débil, porque los dejé romperme.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Él solo tiene miedo de que nunca recuerdes quien eres. —Dioses, ella era tan hermosa.

—Creo que soñé contigo mientras me torturaban —continuó él—. Soñé despierto. Tu rostro era como una luz en un infierno de oscuridad. —Bajó la cabeza y pensó en las palabras que su padre había utilizado para describirlo, el hombre que había sido antes: fuerte y feroz. No era ninguna de esas cosas ahora. Debía parecer una sombra que caminaba del hijo por el que Ottoussama estuvo tan desesperadamente orgulloso, del hombre que la mujer delante de él debió haber amado.

—Yo… yo quiero decirle a Ottoussama que podría haberme mantenido firme, podría haberme... no importa lo que me hicieron, si tan solo me hubieran dejado do… dormir... —Ella puso los brazos alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos, lo abrazó y besó su rostro.

—No hay de que avergonzarse. Todo el mundo tiene un punto de ruptura donde tu fuerza y tu voluntad se terminan. Todos somos de carne y hueso... no Dioses.

Él se echó hacia atrás para mirarla.

—¿Soy tan tonto ahora? ¿Es por eso no me quieres? ¿Porque no soy... como era, no completamente?

—Yo te quiero, Vegeta —dijo ella en voz baja y puso sus labios sobre los suyos, pero él la empujó hacia atrás de nuevo con delicadeza.

—No..., tu… tu cuerpo me desea, pero... tú no. O quisieras no hacerlo. No lo entiendo.

Ella se mordió el labio, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y finalmente volvió a hablar.

—No eres un tonto y estás completo. Solo eres... eres, como serías si te hubieran dejado seguir tu propia naturaleza. Eres el hombre bueno que podrías haber sido, si no hubieras sido criado para ser un… ¡Oh, Kamisama! ¡Ojalá te hubiera conocido primero! —Ella comenzó a llorar suavemente y lo besó de nuevo—. Creo que podría haberte amado más que a mi propia vida si hubieras sido como eres ahora.

—¿Yo fui cruel contigo? —No alcanzaba a imaginarlo, pero... no tenía forma de saber si la había tratado bien o mal.

—Tú... —Su rostro se quedó inmóvil y reflexivo—. Tú fuiste tan bueno como sabías ser.

Su pecho se apretó. Una respuesta más diplomática y críptica no podía haber esperado recibir. Era un príncipe, debió haber sido arrogante y malcriado como parecían serlo muchos hijos de las casas reinantes en las historias de Scopa. Probablemente habría sido un amante caprichoso y prepotente también. Un pensamiento, una pregunta de repente saltó en su mente y con ella una ola aplastante de dolor y náuseas. La imagen del rostro de una mujer, medio oculto por su cabello azabache enredado, gritaba mientras… él se dobló lleno de náuseas y jadeó.

Por los Dioses... Articha...

—¿Dónde está Articha? —le preguntó con voz trémula cuando pudo hablar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y trató de borrar las imágenes de su mente. Bulma palideció a blanco sin sangre y no respondió—. Ella está muerta —dijo él muy triste—. Hubiera sido casi imposible sobrevivir a lo que le hicieron.

—Es posible. —Su voz era de repente tan inexplicablemente fría, que él se apartó de ella. Bulma lo contempló sin expresión por un largo tiempo, luego su rostro se suavizó y su mano le acarició la mejilla—. Turna la llevó a una de sus casas de campo para recuperarse. Ella no va a morir, dice que no les dará la satisfacción de haberla destruido, es una mujer muy fuerte.

Él asintió, su aspecto era solemne.

—A veces sueño que peleo y asesino, que lo disfrutó. Incluso ahora cuando pienso en esos recuerdos, la emoción de la batalla parece cantar dentro de mí. Creo que la violencia y el amor a las batallas deben estar en la estirpe de mi sangre y mis huesos. Yo lo entiendo, pero no entiendo como un hombre podría usar a una mujer así.

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, quizá por simpatía hacia Articha y su dolor. La llevó a su cama, puso al bebé a descansar entre ellos y la sostuvo hasta que ella se durmió. Se dio cuenta, justo antes de que cerrara los ojos, que no quería jamás dormir otra vez sin ella a su lado.

Otra ronda de días, luego pasaron las semanas. Los vientos fríos de las alturas de las montañas alejaron el opresivo calor del verano. Rom-kun ahora estaba caminando, corría y lo seguía por todos lados e iba detrás de los perros de Bulma como un diminuto depredador, tratando de atraparlos y montarlos. Vegeta leía cuando le complacía, entrenaba con Bardock cada día en la mañana y al atardecer, y lo escuchaba discutir con Bulma cada noche en la cena sobre todo por la forma en que ella criaba al pequeño.

—¡Lo estás deformando contra la inclinación de su propia naturaleza, niña! ¿Cómo voy a hacer un guerrero de él después de que tuviste cuatro años para mimarlo en la forma en que lo estás haciendo? ¡Apenas puede hablar y los instructores de los cuarteles infantiles ya lo considerarían anormal!

—¡Eso es porque yo lo saqué de la incubadora antes de que lo enviaran a la unidad infantil de condicionamiento y luego al cuartel para niños! —replicó ella y cortó con violencia el asado de cardu-jabalí que estaba sirviéndole a los hombres en la mesa—. ¡Así es como un niño saiyayín sería naturalmente, cuando no ha tenido la cabeza bombardeada con cintas subliminales de agresión por el primer maldito año de su vida!

—Bulma... —explicó Bardock—, si a los cuatro años de edad sus instructores deciden que es deficiente mental o que carece de la voluntad normal para luchar, lo sacrificarán.

Ella se congeló, el cuchillo en su mano quedó en alto. Parecía estar a punto de volar por encima de la mesa hacia el hombre de la cicatriz, luego habló con frialdad.

—Entonces entrénalo tú mismo cuando tenga la edad suficiente. Es tu derecho como su padre. Cualquier padre saiyayín puede asumir el entrenamiento de su descendencia si quiere, ¿verdad? Es solo que la mayoría de los guerreros no quieren ser molestados.

—Niña, yo tengo…

—Tienes la oportunidad de compensar tus pecados, Bardock —sostuvo ella en un tono suave—. Romayna-san mencionó que tendrías una oportunidad y que sabrías cuando te habrías ganado su perdón. Ella estaba tan cerca de la muerte, debió haber visto que el alma de Son-Gokú volvía a ella en Rom-kun.

—Bulma... —aseguró Bardock con cansancio—, estás hablando locuras.

—No conociste a Son-Gokú, Bardock —dijo ella de manera enfática—, ¡yo sí! Todo sobre Rom-kun es igual, no solo el hecho de que es prácticamente idéntico en lo físico. Es todo, desde la forma en que sonríe hasta la forma en que se movió desde que empezó a caminar.

Bardock sacudió la cabeza.

—Es lo mismo porque ambos niños tienen los mismos padres.

Vegeta y Scopa mantuvieron un prudente silencio sobre el asunto para dejar que los dos se abrieran paso a una tregua. Bardock no estaría de acuerdo por cualquier cantidad de riquezas que el niño era su segundo hijo renacido. Bulma no estaría de acuerdo en ningún caso con frenar sus maneras suaves y de protección hacia el niño. Finalmente llegaron a algún tipo de compromiso y Bardock comenzó a entrenar a su hijo en posiciones básicas de técnicas de lucha.

Pasó sus tardes jugando al ajedrez con Bulma, hablando con ella, escuchando cada cosa que le dijera sobre sí misma. Deseaba con una especie de anhelo desgarrador poder recordar cómo había sido ser su amante. Ahora sabía que el dolor en sombras detrás de sus ojos era por haber perdido a su planeta, a su pueblo, en una purga saiyayín hace años. Había más en esa historia, algo que ni ella ni Bardock le dirían y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el hijo del soldado de la cicatriz en el rostro, el que Bulma insistía había renacido como Rom-kun. La segunda oportunidad de Bardock, ella dijo crípticamente. Él quería conocerla como debió haberlo hecho antes, conocer cada vuelta y giro de su brillante mente, y rememorizar cada sonrisa, cada ceño fruncido y cada gesto. Le preguntó por último, a altas horas de la noche cuando los otros ya se habían ido a la cama, por qué no odiaba a su pueblo, a todo su pueblo, si habían matado a su raza al purgar su planeta. La sola idea de purgar lo hacía sentir enfermo, al verlo a través de los ojos de la víctima, no de la raza guerrera conquistadora.

Ella no respondió al principio.

—Los habría odiado a todos si no hubiera visto algo casi de inmediato, una verdad que la mayoría de sus enemigos no quieren pensar. Que no son monstruos, son solo hombres muy, muy fuertes y tan arraigados en su cultura guerrera que no pueden ver más allá del final de sus propias narices la mayor parte del tiempo, pero... los hombres que vinieron y destruyeron mi planeta... eran amigos. Se querían como hermanos, a pesar de que nunca lo admitirían ni en un millón de años. Amaban a sus compañeras y a sus hijos una vez que llegaban a conocerlos. Eran... solo personas, criadas en una sociedad violenta, asesina; entrenados desde la cuna para matar a cualquier cosa que no sea saiyayín sin inmutarse. Pero debajo de eso, todos eran como Rom-kun o como tú.

—No soy un niño —aseguró él en voz baja.

—No —dijo ella, sus ojos reflejaban las llamas de las brasas del pozo de fuego, reflejaban el calor que estaba creciendo dentro de él—, no eres un niño.

—Te quiero —declaró él con sencillez—. De todo lo que he olvidado, no me he olvidado de eso, pero... esperaré por el día en que me quieras y que ese deseo no te traiga dolor. —Él la besó y se fue a buscar su propia cama.

Varias mañanas después, la encontró en un estado de histeria, tirando cables, metales y diagramas mecánicos por todas direcciones en la pequeña sala de trabajo que creó para ella junto a su dormitorio. Bardock se había ido por el día, llevándose a su hijo con el fin de acostumbrarlo a la sensación del vuelo.

—Creo que sería muy triste —sostuvo ella llorosa—, un niño saiyayín que tenga miedo a las alturas; yo sé que no puedo enseñarle esas cosas, pero... ¡él no ha estado lejos de mí por más de unos pocos momentos desde… desde que Romayna me lo dio!

—No deberías quedarte aquí —indicó él pensativo.

—¿Sí? —sollozó ella—. ¿Por qué no?

—Destruirás tus... cosas. —Él señaló vagamente a una máquina médica en forma de campana que ya había desmantelado a la mitad en una menos que gentil manera—. Ven conmigo afuera.

Los campos estaban cubiertos de pequeñas flores color carmesí, flores de la luna, Bardock las llamó. Caminaron toda la mañana, haciendo buen tiempo, incluso a pie, con su ansiedad nerviosa para impulsarlos. Lentamente, mientras ella empezaba a cansarse, comenzó a pensar con más claridad en lugar de solo sentir y se calmó. Ella empezó a asimilar el día perfecto a su alrededor y lo disfrutó.

Por la tarde, estaban acostados uno al lado del otro en una colina baja, a pocas millas de la casa de Bardock. Los ojos de Bulma parecían reflejar el azul perfecto del cielo sobre su cabeza. Su largo cabello se enredaba en la hierba debajo de ellos.

—¿Cómo hiciste... —Él dejó que la pregunta se apagara al pensarlo mejor, podría despertar recuerdos dolorosos para ella.

—No se inicia una pregunta que no se va a finalizar, Vegeta —dijo ella con aspereza. Él sonrió, giró sobre su lado para hacerle frente y se apoyó en un codo.

—¿Cómo reprodujiste a los perros si tu planeta se ha ido? —Él observó su rostro tenso, vio la satisfacción borrarse y se maldijo por tonto.

—Mi chaqueta —contestó ella mientras se volvía hacia él—. Mis padres conservaban decenas de animales en nuestra finca. Cuando Bardock me trajo a Vegetasei, yo embolsé la ropa que llevaba el día que mi planeta murió para salvaguardarlos. Un par de años más tarde, me di cuenta de que Vegetasei tenía una tecnología de clonación mucho más avanzada que Chikyuu. Le pregunté a la esposa de Bardock, Romayna, si podía poner los pelos de mi ropa, los pelos de los animales, en crioalmacenamiento para mí en el centro médico. Cuando empecé a trabajar allí, después de que te fuiste, de repente lo recordé e hice dos clones de Baka y Yaro, mis perros de Chikyuu. Podría haber hecho a Scratch también, pero... era el gato de mi padre. Mi papá siempre lo mantenía junto a él cuando trabajaba, era como un gato de taller que lo ayudaba a pensar mejor, decía. Creo que me habría hecho llorar cada vez que lo mirara.

—¿Lo amabas mucho?

—Sí... —Ella sonrió con tristeza—, yo lo amaba mucho...

—Bardock me dijo —comentó él pensativamente—, que nunca debería decirle algo así a mi padre.

Su boca se crispó, tal vez porque ella visualizó una escena de este tipo, o trató.

—¿Lo amas? —Él asintió. Ella lo consideró y lo miró muy seria—. No se lo digas. Va en contra de la costumbre saiyayín expresar eso en voz alta o incluso admitirlo abiertamente y solo lo molestaras si lo haces.

—Tú no eres saiyayín —Él precisó, las palabras cayeron de sus labios antes de que perdiera el valor—, ¿te molestaría si te lo digo?

Ella lo miró fijamente, su rostro era una máscara de shock y de indecisión y… y de emociones tan complejas y contradictorias que él no era capaz de darle un nombre a ninguna de ellas.

—Yo… yo podría amar al hombre que eres en este momento. Kamisama... creo que ya lo hago, ¡pero… pero no te quedarás de esta manera!, ¡volverás a… a ser de la forma en que eras antes!

—No me parece que sea posible —declaró él trazando la línea fruncida de su hermoso rostro con la mano—. Creo que no hay un camino de regreso a mi memoria antes de Avani Trice excepto a través de Avani Trice, a través de Je… Jeiyce. —Él tropezó con el nombre, pero mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella—. Cuando lo recuerde, como Scopa dice que haré, cuando se ha pasado por ese infierno... Bulma, un hombre no puede emerger de tal cosa sin cambios. —Sus brazos parecían haberse envuelto alrededor de ella por su propia voluntad mientras hablaba, para tirar de su cuerpo lenta y suavemente contra el suyo—. Creo que debí haber sido un amante orgulloso y egoísta contigo. Te debo haber herido mucho, lo siento por eso. Debo haber sido el más ruin tipo de idiota que da a su amante por sentada. —Sus labios tocaron los de ella...

Y todo pareció ocurrir al mismo tiempo. Él se estaba ahogando en esos ojos del color del cielo, en el interior del calor que florecía en su mente y su cuerpo, tan dulce que era casi una agonía. Sus miembros estaban enredándose en un beso tan largo y persistente que pareció durar una eternidad. Todo era inquietantemente familiar, cada suspiro que ella daba, cada curva de su cuerpo y todo era nuevo a la vez. Él no presionó por más, solo se tendió a su lado y la acarició a través de su ropa, abrazándola, mientras la besaba una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que ella hizo una especie de gemido exigente. Bulma se sentó, tiró de la guerrera de Vegeta sobre su cabeza y arrastró la boca por su cuello mientras él empezaba a quitarle el ligero vestido que ella llevaba. En otro momento no había nada entre ellos, ni una prenda de ropa que separara su piel de la suya. Todo se convirtió en un borrón ardiente de piel suave y cálida, y acelerada necesidad mientras ella se movía sobre él, tocándolo con la boca y con sus frágiles manos, que parecían hechas de delicados huesos de aves, por todas partes.

—¿Quieres esto? —le preguntó él suavemente, tratando de mirar a través de sus ojos a su corazón y casi lloró de alegría al ver la dulce sonrisa plena que floreció en su rostro.

—Sí... —contestó ella—. Sí. —Sus brazos estaban alrededor de él, sus piernas lo rodearon y entonces… Él se quedó sin aliento y casi sollozó cuando se deslizó dentro de ella. Bulma se movía por encima de él, sus ojos demasiado brillantes resplandecían por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—No... —Él intentó decir, su voz era como un susurro estremecedor—, quiero que seas feliz... —Inhaló profundamente cuando ella lo apretó con suavidad, su cálida opresión se contrajo en torno a él— ..., quiero hacerte feliz... —Él se sentó, la envolvió en el interior de sus brazos y se movió junto a ella para dirigirse hacia algún dulce punto de ruptura juntos.

—Yo. —Ella respiró contra sus labios—. Vegeta... yo... —Sollozó su nombre cuando el final se estrelló sobre ella, a través de ella y lo arrastró hasta el precipicio igual que un maremoto. Ellos se aferraron como niños exhaustos, temblando y jadeando. La sensación de... lo correcto, de que así, así era la forma en que debió ser siempre lo golpeó como un rayo desde el cielo despejado por encima de ambos. Que, de alguna manera, nunca había sido correcto, aunque sabía que la había sostenido un centenar de veces antes. Y que después de haberla tenido esta vez, con solo una idea de cómo podría ser, él jamás más sería capaz de conformarse con menos.

—Bulma... —Alzó los ojos para encontrar los de ella, todo su cuerpo y su alma se vertieron en las pálidas e insuficientes palabras que solo tocaban la más pequeña fracción del significado que estaban destinadas a transmitir—. Te amo —susurró mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la besaba—. Te amo…

Y todo regresó en un instante demoledor. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, inmóvil como piedra del shock por un segundo o dos. Él no podía moverse, no podía respirar. Su corazón parecía tambalearse en lo alto de su pecho. Entonces gritó y gritó igual que lo había hecho en ese pozo negro de acero donde lo habían mantenido hasta que su voz se desgastó, se desangró y murió. Todo el peso de la memoria cayó sobre él como un millar de fragmentos irregulares de vidrio, cortando el tejido medio reparado de su alma herida, cada uno reflejando una imagen de las cosas que le habían hecho en ese insomne e inimaginable horror durante medio año. Hasta que gritó como la cosa enloquecida en la que se había convertido ante la mera visión del rostro del príncipe rojo. Hasta que sollozó como un mestizo cobarde, pidiendo que se detuvieran, rogándoles que lo mataran. Hasta que se arrastró sobre su estómago para besar las botas del maiyoshyín... Se había roto por la mitad y todo lo que quedó de sí mismo se vertió en las manos de su enemigo.

Ella todavía lo sostenía y le hablaba con gentileza mientras él sollozaba como no lo había hecho desde que caminó sin ayuda. Otra ola de recuerdos irrumpió y convulsionó bajo el nuevo golpe. Él podía sentir que esto lo cambiaba y lo remodelaba cuando vino, y que nada sería lo mismo. No se había equivocado, él nunca sería como fue antes, él nunca sería…

Vio su rostro, cada recuerdo de ella, cada instante desde el primer momento en que la vio en la casa de Raditz hasta este día y cada segundo en medio... y se arrancó de ella con un gemido roto. Cayó de frente en los pétalos rojos esparcidos por el césped, sollozando por ella, por él mismo, por más cosas a las que no podría dar voz así viviera mil años.

Una suave mano lo tocó de nuevo, le acarició el cabello y la nuca, todavía le hablaba en un tono dulce. Poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a registrarse en él. Ella lo volvió sobre su espalda y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Todo... —Él vio el cambio en su rostro, la vio ponerse en blanco y la sintió empezar a desmoronarse por dentro por la pérdida del hombre que había sido hace unos momentos.

—¿Tú... —El rostro de ella comenzó a convulsionar de dolor como si él hubiera muerto de alguna manera. Tal vez, en cierto modo, lo hizo—. ¿Sabes quién eres?

—No —dijo él y observó cómo sus ojos empezaron a rebosar con una especie de esperanza lamentable—. Soy Vegeta que fue a la guerra para aniquilar a los enemigos del imperio, soy Vegeta que yació seis meses en un calabozo maiyoshyín torturado día y noche hasta… hasta que fui nadie en absoluto, soy Vegeta que vivió contigo en la casa de Bardock estos tres meses. Soy... soy los tres... y uno, pero no sé quién es ese hombre. —Esas palabras no le dieron más comodidad de la que le dieron a él. Ella se alejó lentamente y lloró como debió haber llorado por Raditz y su primer hijo. Sollozó en silenciosa agonía como hacía cada día cuando construía sus pequeñas armas en esa verde isla de escarpada pendiente. Esa isla que debía yacer alojada en un lugar de horror en su mente, de la misma manera que la negra celda de acero maiyoshyín habitaría por siempre en su interior.

Él sabía que debía dejarla llorar sola, que todo el consuelo que podría tratar de darle solo sería una burla para su dolor... porque venía de él, pero no logró detenerse; no podía oír su voz rompiéndose en desgarradores sollozos y no hacer nada. La tomó entre sus brazos y para su asombro, ella se aferró a él mientras mecía su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, hasta que estuvo simplemente demasiado cansada para llorar más.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre los dos, solo roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones y el ligero viento que barría desde las planicies.

—Ganaste, Bulma. —Él habló al fin.

Ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y lo miró.

—¿Gané?

—El tonto "juego" que comenzamos antes de que fuera a la guerra —respondió él con voz hueca—, cuando juramos esclavizar el corazón del otro. Venciste, mujer. No me oirás darle voz a eso de nuevo, pero... me refiero a las… las palabras que dije. Todavía las siento. Y sé que aunque vivamos hasta que el sol sobre nosotros se enfrié y muera, tú nunca sentirás lo mismo. Yo no comprendía eso antes, ni siquiera el motivo, ahora sí.

—Y juré que usaría tu amor para destruirte —dijo ella pensativa—, pero me pregunto... si el hombre al que le hice esa promesa no está ya destruido. Tienes razón, no eres el mismo ahora.

—El hombre que era hace dos horas tenía tu corazón, ¿verdad? —susurró él.

—Sí... —contestó ella—, pero ya se ha ido.

—Y ahora... —Él sacudió la cabeza con desesperación—, yo no te puedo importar más de lo que a mí adoptar al príncipe rojo como mi hermano de sangre. No hay camino de regreso de esa pista de lanzamiento donde murieron Raditz y tu hijo y no hay un camino de regreso de esa isla en el mar del oeste donde empezamos.

Ella parecía estar pensando, estrujando su mente, buscando en su corazón por algo que pudiera darle una esperanza, por un camino de regreso a lo que le había dado con toda su alma hace unas escasas horas.

—Tal vez existe —sostuvo vacilante.

—Dime.

Ella lo fijo dándole una mirada que parecía oscilar entre la frialdad sepulcral y un horno con brasas de dulce calidez. La inalcanzable calidez de su corazón.

—Devuélveme todo lo que me quitaste —dijo a un ritmo constante—. Si puedes entender qué fue lo que tomaste, si puedes superar tu orgullo lo suficiente para devolverlo... entonces... entonces tal vez seré capaz de ver al hombre que amaba esta mañana en el interior del hombre que eres ahora.

Él cerró los ojos y se tragó la avalancha de furia por sus exigentes palabras, se tragó el impulso reflejo de agarrarla, de sacudirla, de ordenarle que le diera lo que con tanta desesperación necesitaba de ella, mas no funcionaría. Y si esto no se daba libremente, sería tan repugnante y retorcido como esos momentos cuando había besado las botas de Jeiyce de Maiyosh y lo llamó amo. Pero... Dioses... él ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

Una cantarina voz aguda seguida de un ladrido canino en respuesta y un leve aumento en el ki de Bardock le advirtió que pronto tendrían compañía.

—¡Mamaaá! —Rom-kun llegaba demoliendo los páramos en floración justo cuando lograron ponerse sus ropas de una manera apresurada, su padre vino detrás de él, llevando el cadáver de un cho-ciervo colgado sobre un hombro.

—¡Edeeeta! —El niño gritó deformando su nombre, se disparó a sus brazos y lo abrazó de una forma que habría pensado imposible en un niño saiyayín.

Su mujer se congeló, su rostro era una inmóvil máscara de miedo velado. Bardock se detuvo también desde su posición en la cima de la colina por encima de ellos al percibir la diferencia en su ki. El hombre estaba preparado como una flecha en un arco, listo para saltar hacia él y dar la vida por el niño si era necesario. Hace un año, habría encontrado esa reacción imposible de comprender, la marca de un sujeto sentimental, débil y tonto. Vegeta despegó poco a poco al mocoso de su pecho, lo sostuvo con ambas manos y lo estudió frunciendo el ceño mientras el hijo de Bulma continuaba balbuceando sobre "vooolar" todo el día con toussan.

El recuerdo de cómo había permanecido junto a su mujer con este cachorro situado entre ellos, sintiendo una irreflexiva aceptación de tal cosa como normal y natural, sintiendo una especie de paz que dudaba pudiese experimentar de nuevo, esto era nauseabundo para el hombre que había sido; una imagen de que él podría haber asesinado tanto al niño como a la mujer se borró de su mente de hace un año. El hombre que era ahora... no sabía lo que haría. Existían demasiados cambios para hacer un inventario en tan corto tiempo, demasiados impulsos contradictorios que causaban estragos en su interior para estar seguro de nada. Tendría que aprender a conocer a este extraño en que se había convertido. Pero un hecho no cambió, él decidió con un gruñido interno de desafío a los años de condicionamiento reactivo que le decían que debería lanzar a esta cálida cosa que se retorcía entre sus manos lejos con una violenta y viciosa maldición, que haría lo que quisiera. Él haría su propia ley y tradición como deseaba, y piedad para el hombre que tratara de contradecirlo. Lenta, muy lentamente, cargó al niño en un brazo y volvió la mirada hacia Bulma.

—Duerme en el centro médico cuando lo desees o en mi cama, según prefieras. Lleva al niño a mi casa cuando vengas. No voy a tener a mi hijo adoptivo durmiendo solo en el centro médico con únicamente el madrani Scopa para asistirlo. —Él lucho contra la oleada de esperanza que estalló en su interior al ver la breve y brillante chispa de calor que destelló en los ojos azules de Bulma mientras hablaba. El abismo insalvable que yacía entre ellos no sería un puente durante la noche. Estaba buscando el camino a través de la oscuridad, sin ni siquiera un mapa para guiarlo.

Vegeta gruñó con desdén y ella soltó una suave risa ante sus siguientes palabras.

—El niño podría quedar permanente dañado por esa clase de compañías y crecer para convertirse en un médico.


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

 _Él se sacudió un insensato escalofrío que acababa de estremecerlo al bajar por su espina dorsal con un gruñido apenas audible. Tomó conciencia de que había estado haciendo un tenue y profundo sonido en el fondo de su garganta sin darse cuenta. Era el bajo ronroneo de un animal vibrando dentro de su pecho cuando sus manos se enroscaron entre los sedosos mechones del cabello de su mujer al lavarlos. Estas comenzaron a moverse sobre ella ahora, mientras lentamente con una esponja le limpiaba el cuerpo de una noche de sudor. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, casi amanecía y el calor se estaba convirtiendo en opresivo. No podía recordar un otoño más caluroso o, tal vez, el calor venía de él, razonó esbozando una vaga sonrisa, irradiándose desde donde su cuerpo y el de la mujer que permanecía sentada delante suyo en la alberca de agua natural se tocaban. Frunció el ceño enojado y trató de ordenar y mandar en sus pensamientos, pero había una atractiva tinción roja rodeándolos. Él sabía que ésta presionaba su cordura, cambiaba sus percepciones y tiraba de sus emociones junto con sus deseos hacia un remolino de sed de sangre y violencia. Y sabía que continuaría creciendo a medida que avanzara el día mientras…_

 _Parpadeó y apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo necesario por pensar de forma clara. Debía enviar a Bulma lejos ahora. ¿Le había dicho algo justo después de que se despertaron esta mañana?, ¿alguna orden loca de que regresara antes del anochecer? Sacudió la cabeza por mayor claridad y la besó al lado del cuello. Mujer tonta, por haber venido a él la noche anterior._

— _Te ordené que regreses a mí esta tarde —dijo frunciendo el ceño. ¡¿Qué demonios había estado pensando ella al haber regresado a la villa ayer?! —. No lo hagas._

 _El cuerpo de Bulma vibró con una débil risa._

— _No iba a hacerlo._

 _El calor acumulándose dentro de Vegeta parecía alimentar la llama de color intenso que entraba a través de las persianas por las ventanas de la sala de la alberca de agua natural. ¡Estúpida y temeraria mujer por pasar junto a él la noche anterior en lugar de quedarse en el centro médico donde estaría a salvo!, en lugar de obedecer su orden expresa de permanecer allí, pensó soltando un leve gruñido de rabia. ¡Desobediente, arrogante e irrespetuosa perra! Sus dedos se clavaron en la suave y flexible carne de los brazos de su mujer y sintió que esta cedía con un rugido de maliciosa satisfacción, sintió su suavidad presionada contra su dureza… y entonces todos los pensamientos de enviarla lejos, todos los pensamientos de cualquier cosa, se desvanecieron como el vapor del agua alrededor de ellos. Gruño en lo profundo de su garganta, la giró de manera brusca para que lo enfrentara y la empujó con fuerza hacia un lado de la alberca. Capturó un delicado seno perlado de agua entre sus afilados dientes, lo que la hizo gritar cuando su dulce, dulcísima sangre se derramó en su boca. Se presionó contra ella, le separó las piernas…_

 _Y se congeló._

 _La claridad y el frío horror descendieron sobre él como una tormenta de nieve en primavera. Su estómago se lanzó en dirección a su garganta y su respiración se hizo entrecortada y áspera. Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro mientras la contemplaba, realmente viéndola ahora. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos apretadas alrededor de unos brazos, hacia las afiladas uñas de sus dedos que poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. Él le había… había desgarrado los brazos y la espalda, y cuando vio el agua que se arremolinaba en torno a ellos, notó que estaba brillando por la sangre. Su cuerpo... oh, Dioses... ¡Ella estaba cubierta de mordeduras y hematomas!_

— _Bulma... —Él se ahogó._

— _No sigas —dijo ella en voz baja, una suave mano le acarició el rostro—. Yo debí haberme alejado ayer por la noche._

— _Yo… —Su garganta se contrajo en contra de las palabras, pero las obligó a salir. Éstas no serían silenciadas—. Yo lo si…siento... Yo…_

— _Tú —le aseguró ella usando un tono firme—, estás en las primeras etapas del delirio lunar y yo debí haberme quedado enclaustrada junto a los otros debajo del centro médico como me lo ordenaste. —Y sonrió con esa sonrisa serena, la misma que le dio la noche anterior cuando había llegado a él, la misma sonrisa que hizo a todo el ser de Vegeta estremecerse de alivio y alegría al saber que la agonía de las semanas de frialdad entre ellos habían terminado. Que ella lo perdonó por retener la última pieza de la deuda de sangre que le debía, que entendió que aquello no podía ser. El rostro de Bulma se mantuvo seguro y decidido, como ahora—. Yo sabía lo que hacía y tú no estabas en tus cabales para que me alejes de ti. Solo quería estar contigo una vez más antes de... —Esa dulce y desconcertante sonrisa vaciló un poco—... antes volver abajo. —Ella lo besó, alisó los surcos en el rostro de Vegeta con los labios y él la abrazó para mecer delicadamente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un largo momento._

— _Debes atenderte —le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia atrás a regañadientes—. Estás sangrado y… y…_

— _Debería hacerlo. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo._

— _Te juré —sostuvo aturdido—, que nunca volverías a tener si quiera una contusión de mis manos._

 _Bulma se puso de pie con mucha cautela, él la ayudó a secarse y a ponerse su ropa, y la observó en silencio mientras ella se movía por la habitación con ese mismo aire de calma inquietante para recoger sus cosas como si las contusiones y las heridas en su cuerpo no fueran nada._

— _¿Entonces, los niños están protegidos? —le preguntó más calmado de lo que se sentía cuando ella colocó la última de sus baratijas médicas en su bolso._

— _Todos están resguardados. El sector subterráneo entero del centro médico está repleto ahora mismo y hay mucho, mucho ruido. Nail dice que puede volverse loco antes de que la semana acabe. —Bulma se había trasladado a la ventana del este, él caminó para pararse detrás suyo, aunque no alzó la mirada como ella hizo. Por encima, sabía que la luna estaba ardiendo como un infierno rojo en el cielo de la mañana al acercarse cada vez más, convirtiendo el firmamento al color de la sangre. Esta noche estaría aún más cerca y llena..._

 _Era un gran y trascendental augurio, decían los guerreros más viejos, que el centenario del rey cayera en la temporada de la luna. Incluso si bajaba la mirada, parecía que la luz carmesí taladraba su cerebro, amenazando con destruir su cordura a plena luz del día. Esta noche... esta noche sería loca y alegre, un festival de sangre, muerte y batalla._

— _Ya tenemos a todos los pequeños de las unidades de condicionamiento infantil y más de la mitad de los niños de los cuarteles de tres, cuatro y cinco años de edad de Vegetasei sedados ahora —murmuró ella—. A treinta mil de ellos. Bardock dijo que tenía un par de palabras que ofrecerte por darle a él y a su escuadrón el deber de niñeras allí abajo, y no eran "muchas gracias"._

 _Vegeta esbozó una débil sonrisa de suficiencia._

— _¿Ha sido Rikkuum de ayuda para ti o el gran tonto solo fue un estorbo?_

 _Ella se reclinó contra él._

— _Es bueno para mantener a los más ruidosos a raya. Me contó que solía ser un instructor militar en Tsirusei y sorprendentemente es amable con los más pequeños... con los bebés... —Bulma se quedó en silencio, su delgado cuerpo tembló un poco a pesar del constante aumento de calor._

 _Él la volvió para que lo enfrentara, inclinó la cabeza y puso una mejilla junto a la suya._

— _Todavía sigues enojada conmigo. —No estaba hablando de nada de lo que había hecho esta mañana o la noche anterior y los dos lo sabían._

— _No —susurró ella—. Ira es la palabra equivocada. Quisiera... oh, Dioses, quisiera tantas cosas._

— _No puedo darte lo que quieres —declaró él con firmeza—, pero te daré la cosa que más se le acerque. Lo juro por mi vida, no será este año o el siguiente, pero honraré todos los votos que te he jurado._

 _Ella suspiró contra él, profunda y tristemente._

— _Te creo. —Y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, en un momento de sosiego por nada más que estar en brazos del otro, luego ella se enderezó, cuadró los hombros y lo besó una vez más—. Me voy —dijo en voz baja, resuelta—. Te veré de nuevo pronto, cuando todo haya terminado._

 _Él se quedó inmóvil como una estatua mientras la veía marcharse._

Caminó a través de la puerta arqueada de su villa, se detuvo en el umbral y examinó la sala del pozo de fuego vacía, impecable de incluso un espectro abandonado de polvo. Las sirvientas mantuvieron la villa abierta, Bulma le había dicho, cuidaron de su casa, las flores y el jardín de hierbas, en espera del regreso del amo —lo que había sido, de ningún modo, una certeza hasta antes de ayer—. Las dos criadas de servicio, Batha y Caddi, se inclinaron cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ellas. Ambos plácidos rostros vacíos se congelaron de aprehensión en el momento en que su mirada se detuvo en las dos. El amo de la casa nunca veía a una esclava doméstica más de lo que lo haría con un dispositivo mecánico, a menos que esta lo hubiera disgustado. Ambas mujeres eran de piel marfil y de mediana edad, sus negros y demasiado grandes ojos nocturnos se volvieron enormes cuando estos le devolvieron la mirada en estado de shock.

No había enviado ningún mensaje o señal a nadie de su inminente regreso. Los otros detrás de él, Bulma, Scopa, el niño que bajaba del pequeño aviador y Bardock en posición de descanso en la puerta, lo observaban de cerca.

—Han mantenido la casa y los jardines en buen estado —les comentó a las mujeres—. Tengo hambre.

Ambas pálidas mujeres se sumergieron de nuevo en apresuradas reverencias y se escurrieron directo a la cocina. Los perros de Bulma se abalanzaron del aviador, dando saltos pasaron a Bardock hacia la casa y rodearon el pozo de fuego en una eufórica persecución. Vegeta los observó en silencio mientras se sentaba con calma en su silla al lado del pozo, sintiéndose demasiado extraño al estar haciéndolo, como si estuviera solo medio despierto. Ambos animales frenaron y se detuvieron ante él cuando dio una orden usando un gruñido cortante, sus lenguas colgaron de sus babosas bocas estúpidamente. Bulma lo seguía, llevaba a un somnoliento Romayn acunado contra su pecho.

—Si —le dijo a los perros con una leve amenaza—, alguno de los dos hace sus necesidades dentro de mi casa, comeremos perro asado esta noche.

Lo miraron por espacio de medio segundo, luego "ladraron" felices y reanudaron su jovial carrera alrededor del pozo de fuego.

—Bestias sin valor —declaró muy disgustado.

Escuchó la suave risa de Bulma por encima de su hombro.

—Sí, lo son. —Ella asintió—. Voy a llevarlos de vuelta al centro médico en la mañana, pasaran un buen rato escarbando en el invernadero del patio central.

—Déjalos —indicó después de pensarlo un momento, mirándola—. Los animales de manada no deben estar encerrados, ni siquiera en una jaula grande como ese lugar. Las sirvientas los alimentarán y podrán correr salvajes por las colinas como hacían en la casa de Bardock. —La idea de jaulas, de enjaular cualquier cosa con suficiente inteligencia para respirar, le daba una sensación de estremecedor terror que apenas pudo ocultar detrás del duro molde de su rostro. Pero su mujer esbozó una sonrisa de indecisa satisfacción que aquietó todo vestigio de estremecimiento interno.

Ella se fue sin hacer comentarios para llevar al niño a su habitación privada, los perros trotaron detrás suyo.

—Oujisama —dijo Bardock con total tranquilidad.

Vegeta se volvió para ver al soldado sentado en el borde circular del pozo de fuego. Scopa había desaparecido hacia la cocina por alguna razón.

—Hay cosas que no le he dicho, cosas que su señor padre me pidió que guardara de usted mientras aún se estaba recuperando.

—Dímelas ahora —ordenó Vegeta en tono grave.

—Su padre ha estado fuera del planeta durante casi diez días, pero él regresará justo antes de mañana al amanecer. En su ausencia y con la pérdida de Articha también, ha tenido que dirigir la mayor parte de la guerra en el campo de batalla mismo. Usted encontrará la capital y a Vegetasei muy cambiado, mi príncipe. El rey volvió mucho más severas sus políticas internas después de que se perdieron... e incluso más aún después de que los encontraron. Y debido a la necesidad de su padre de ver en persona gran parte de la guerra, se ha visto obligado a designar un administrador de entre sus principales ministros para mantener controlado el planeta mientras él estaba ausente.

Vegeta maldijo en voz baja.

—Mousrom.

—Sus temores por la seguridad de Bulma estaban bien justificados, Oujisama —gruñó Bardock—. Dos veces tuve palabras procedentes de fuentes de conocidos de Scopa que venían por ella, dos veces la trasladé junto con el niño justo a tiempo. En ambas ocasiones, su padre se hallaba fuera del planeta.

Vegeta sintió que se helaba por dentro. ¿Cuán cerca estuvieron de llevársela? y ¿cuánto se atrevería el sádico gordo incluso después de que Vegeta había regresado oficialmente a la capital?

—Aún hay más —continuó Bardock—. Toda la población esclava de Vegetasei ha sido o bien rotada a las fundidoras de naves y fábricas de armas fuera del planeta... o entregados a las manos del Mousrom. La única excepción ha sido el centro médico porque los necesitamos con desesperación.

—¿Por qué? —Su padre no hacía nada sin una razón y la ira por la pérdida de su heredero no era suficiente para librar a todo un planeta de la mayor parte de su mano de obra esclava.

—Desde que se perdieron, se han producido tres ataques separados en Vegetasei mismo. Armas nucleares radioactivas entraron de contrabando al planeta y detonaron en tres de las ciudades portuarias más pequeñas al norte. Contuvimos las consecuencias con mallas atmosféricas, pero se perdieron las ciudades y los propios informantes de Mousrom descubrieron un cuarto intento de detonar una bomba en la capital. Además... ha habido dos intentos de asesinato contra el rey. Es un grave asunto, mi príncipe. Y lo peor de todo es que gran parte de lo que el inquisidor argumenta para defender las guaridas de sus torturadores se funda en la verdad. El enemigo tiene cierta tecnología en sus escudos de invisibilidad que les permiten a sus operarios moverse entre nosotros sin ser vistos ni ser detectados, incluso aquí en Vegetasei. Es un arma monstruosa en ayuda del terrorismo y cada complot se remonta a los agentes de la Red Roja en nuestro planeta, esclavos y libertos. —Bardock hizo una pausa y lo examinó con una penetrante mirada—. Scopa se ha enterado por los antiguos miembros de su propio personal médico, quienes han sido presionados a servir a la inquisición, que Mousrom ha estado influenciando para «acabar con su miseria» desde el día en que fueron rescatados. Los miembros del consejo y de la élite que no han sido intimidados o chantajeados por sus manos, los ha puesto frenéticos al envenenar sus mentes en contra de usted, mi príncipe. Les ha dicho que el mayor lastre de Vegetasei en su momento de necesidad es un débil y medio demente heredero al trono.

Las palabras pendieron allí en el frío silencio mientras Vegeta permanecía sentado inmóvil, entumecido hasta los huesos con una rabia que no podía ser cuantificada. Era, literalmente, miedo de moverse o hablar hasta que esto comenzara a amainar, pues temía arrancar de raíz toda la ladera por debajo de ellos en caso de que explotara.

—Es bueno —gruñó él en voz baja después de un largo tiempo—, que no haya avisado antes de venir de que regresaba. Voy a tener el elemento sorpresa cuando salude al consejo real mañana. —Él no se había detenido a pensar ni un solo momento de las últimas horas a que escenario regresaría. Estaba deshonrado en público y desacreditado como guerrero y hombre ante los ojos de su pueblo. Mousrom se llegó a enterar de alguna manera de la situación en que estuvo cuando fue rescatado, había filtrado rumores de esto en los oídos correctos de tal forma que nunca pudieran remontarse a él. Y ahora... todo el imperio lo sabía. Como consecuencia de dicha campaña de desprestigio, tendría una difícil batalla para recuperar su honor en el mejor de los casos y estaba... Vegeta volvió a ver la imagen de sí mismo curvado en un ovillo de agonía, percibió la respiración entrecortada ahogando la sensación de sus propios pulmones que se le rebelaban, mientras recordaba lo… lo que había pasado una hora antes de salir de la casa de Bardock. El secreto que solo él y Bardock conocían.

Y más allá de ese obstáculo considerable, existía otro factor que no sería capaz de ocultar en absoluto. No era como había sido. Ellos lo verían en cada palabra y gesto, y tomarían nota de las diferencias en cuestión de segundos después de que los saludara mañana. Un hecho no cambió, lo sabía por instinto, no era un mentiroso ni un actor. Esas eran habilidades que no poseía y nunca las tendría. No conseguiría ser otra cosa distinta de lo que era, lo que sea que era ahora. Ni siquiera sabría cómo empezar a fingir "normalidad". Pero... no perdía de vista el hecho de que nadie, _nadie_ , podía hacerle nada que no consintiera. Él mañana sería el hombre más fuerte en el salón del consejo y —sonrió con gravedad— si recibía a Mousrom como había planeado, en agradecimiento por los intentos del hombre gordo contra la vida de Bulma, eso contribuiría en gran medida a demostrarles que los rumores del ministro de Inteligencia eran solo eso, rumores.

Vegeta miró a los ojos duros del hombre que tenía delante.

—Sabes que no soy como debería ser, no me he recuperado por completo.

Bardock resopló.

—Depende de lo que entendamos por recuperación. Si usted está diciendo que ya no es el vicioso y malcriado principito sediento de sangre que era, y que nunca lo será otra vez, eso no es algo para afligirse.

Hace un año, habría arrancado el corazón del hombre de su pecho por esas palabras. Ahora, solo le daba una estrecha mirada al viejo soldado.

—Bardock, padre de Raditz —dijo Vegeta significativamente—. ¿Por qué me aconsejas?, ¿por qué no vuelas hacia Mousrom y mi padre y les dices el secreto que conoces?, ¿por qué no te regocijas de mi caída y desgracia?

Los ojos de Bardock nunca se apartaron de él. La fría y pétrea mirada nunca se suavizó.

—Si usted fuera un hombre ordinario, lo hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de que es más fuerte que yo, habría encontrado una manera, pero no es un hombre ordinario. La guerra va muy, muy mal para nosotros, mi príncipe, aunque ahora es traición decir tal cosa en voz alta. Hemos ganado muchas victorias, pero el enemigo nos ha hecho retroceder en todo momento a una escala más grande y Jeiyce está atacando ahora en los sistemas centrales, empujando cada vez más y más cerca hacia Vegetasei. Estamos en peligro mortal de perder esta guerra y ser erradicados como raza, a menos que encontremos un salvador.

—Un salvador —susurró Vegeta molesto—. ¡Has visto con tus propios ojos hoy cuán claramente inadecuado soy para esa tarea en este momento!

—¡Se levantará ante la necesidad de su pueblo, Oujisama! —replicó Bardock usando un tono duro—. Encontrará una manera de superar este impedimento que el príncipe rojo dejó minado en su subconsciente y nos salvará a todos. Debe hacerlo. ¡Por los Dioses de la guerra, muchacho! ¡¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar todavía lo fuerte que debe ser ahora?!

—¡Deja emplear acertijos, hombre! —espetó Vegeta furioso.

—Usted yació en la celda de ese torturador por seis meses —dijo Bardock con impaciencia, como un tutor a un estudiante lento—. ¿Qué habrá hecho medio año de tortura tambaleándose en el umbral de la muerte a un poder ya tan grande como el suyo?

Vegeta se quedó mirándolo lleno de estupor. Bardock estaba en lo cierto. Dioses... era el factor de curación saiyayín que traía a un guerrero de vuelta del umbral de la muerte con su antigua fuerza aumentada a más de la mitad. ¿Y cuántas veces lo habían llevado al borde del fallecimiento con sus torturas, cuántas veces detuvieron su corazón o estallaron sus órganos por nada más que el dolor que inducían, solo para reanimarlo, curarlo y empezar de nuevo? Más veces de las que podía contar...

—La antigua leyenda del super saiyayín —entonó Bardock—, dice que sufrió dolor a manos de Aiysasama de Tsirusei que igualaban los tormentos de los condenados antes de que alcanzara su destino. El primer encuentro violento de nuestro planeta con una raza con tecnología espacial fue la invasión tsiruyín. Pensamos que eran demonios que venían de los cielos porque nunca habíamos visto naves espaciales antes de ese día. Devastaron Vegetasei y se llevaron a todos los sobrevivientes de nuestra especie de regreso a Tsirusei como esclavos, entre ellos, el rey saiyayín Vegeta. Ellos lo crucificaron, la historia dice que en el salón blanco lo torturaron ante la corte mientras los lagartos se burlaban de él e hicieron un deporte de las nuevas formas de herirlo. Toda nuestra raza habría muerto debajo de los talones de los tsiruyíns si él no los hubiera salvado. Le di esas historias de Vegetasei para que las leyera mientras se recuperaba, mi príncipe, para que el relato estuviera fresco en su mente.

—No dice como lo logró —objetó Vegeta—. Solo que «su corazón se rompió de dolor e ira por su pueblo, arrojó sus ataduras y mató a Aiysasama en una tormenta de justiciero fuego de oro». Muy poético, pero no es exactamente un relato histórico específico.

—No dice cuál fue la gota que derramó el vaso —coincidió Bardock—. El evento que "rompió su corazón" y lo empujó a cruzar sus límites, pero creo... estoy seguro de que los propios tsiruyín sin darse cuenta elevaron su nivel de pelea en bruto hasta el borde del super saiyayín, al torturarlo una y otra vez, así como Jeiyce hizo con usted.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, casi sin respirar, trataba de absorber la magnitud de lo que el hombre estaba diciendo… diciendo de forma convincente. Super saiyayín...

—Cuando dejó Vegetasei hace dieciséis meses —confesó Bardock—. Lo odiaba tanto como se imagina, mi príncipe. Todavía no me agrada, pero creo que usted es nuestra esperanza, que está listo para hacer lo que nadie ha hecho en mil años y que puede salvarnos a todos. Por ello, lo seguiré y ayudaré, Oujisama. No veré a nuestro pueblo morir y ser olvidado.

—Todos mis nobles y vasallos fueron muertos en Avaris —le dijo Vegeta lentamente—. No hay ningún guerrero que aún viva a quien le confiaría mis espaldas. ¿Jurarás tu servicio a mí, Bardock?

Un destello de algo a medio camino entre el miedo y la esperanza danzó en los ojos del otro hombre, y Vegeta sonrió por dentro al ver otra vez el núcleo del inextricable honor, el honor que lo hacía tan pobre mentiroso como al propio Vegeta. Todo lo que el hombre mayor dijera o jurara sería la verdad absoluta según él la veía.

Bardock asintió un gesto seco.

—Eso haré, Oujisama, y todo mi escuadrón hará lo mismo si usted se los pide. He luchado con dos de mi equipo hombro con hombro desde que estábamos en los cuarteles infantiles, los otros son los mocosos de aquellos de los nuestros que han fallecido. Somos una misma alma en esto.

—No los aceptaré sin haberlos visto —murmuró Vegeta—. Me reuniré con ellos primero, pero voy a tomar tu palabra sobre su valía. Pudiste haberme asesinado un centenar de veces en los últimos tres meses si querías, tenías un motivo para ello.

—Sí, lo tengo —respondió lleno de frialdad el otro hombre. Este fuerte soldado leal a Vegetasei con gusto juraría toda una vida de fiel servicio a un enemigo, porque lo vería como lo mejor para su planeta. No habría ninguna disculpa por los hechos realizados ni tampoco perdón, pero habría una reparación. Y honor.

—Cuando mi posición esté una vez más segura —sostuvo Vegeta en un grave tono formal—. Declararé oficialmente a Romayn como mi hijo adoptivo, se criará en mi propia casa como hermanastro élite, guardaespaldas y teniente principal de mi heredero. De esa manera, repartiré un verdadero pago a la deuda de sangre que le debo a tu casa todos los días de la vida del niño.

Bardock se quedó mirándolo largo y tendido, luego tragó saliva y dobló una rodilla.

—Yo le juro, Oujisama, mi lealtad, mi fuerza, mi cuerpo y mi vida. Le serviré todos mis días... y por tanto, serviré a mi pueblo y a Vegetasei.

Scopa surgió de las cocinas un momento después con el rostro resplandeciente en una especie de expectación. El madrani se detuvo en seco y examinó a los dos saiyayíns.

—¿Se lo…

Bardock asintió.

—Le dije todo.

—Oujisama... —comenzó el madrani, no estaba seguro de si hablar o no—. No soy un guerrero, pero puedo ser de utilidad para usted en lo que respecta a Mousrom. Ha tomado miembros de mi personal para trabajar en sus unidades de tortura... no soy saiyayín, pero Vegetasei es el único hogar que he conocido. No voy a fingir que ser un esclavo fue cualquier cosa menos atractiva de lo que era, sin embargo... es posible que no pueda verlo desde donde se sienta, Oujisama, pero él ha hecho de este planeta un infierno dentro de la esfera mortal y está usando a mis médicos para ayudarlo. Estoy en contacto con un gran número de mi gente que trabajan en ciudad Kharda. Oyen gran parte de los planes privados de Mousrom y estarán más que dispuestos a pasar información para usted a través de mí que quizás ayudará a lograr su caída.

—No puedo matarlo. —Vegeta apretó los dientes ante las palabras por el doble sentido que llevaban, estas sabían a bilis en su garganta—. Todavía es demasiado valioso para el imperio mientras estemos en crisis, por lo tanto, debo reducir su dominio. Necesito una ventaja, suficiente información para controlarlo. Dile a tu gente que averigüen todo lo que puedan, hazles saber que concederé la libertad a los que me ayuden y a sus parientes.

—Voy a hacer lo que usted dice, Oujisama —le aseguró el médico.

—Si llegara a caer en las próximas semanas —dijo Vegeta despacio y observó el rostro de ambos tensarse ante esas palabras, debido a esta posibilidad muy real y porque, se dio cuenta tardíamente, era otro duro recordatorio de lo diferente que era del hombre que habían temido y servido hace un año. ¡¿Cómo iba a falsificar normalidad bajo la estrecha vigilancia de su padre que lo conocía mejor que nadie?!—. Si soy derrocado —continuó con gravedad —. O si caigo en batalla en algunas horas, yo te mando que tomes a Bulma y al niño, y huyas de Vegetasei. Llévalos a algún lugar de los brazos espirales del espacio exterior fuera del alcance del imperio. —Ambos hombres murmuraron tranquilos juramentos de hacerlo y tomaron su permiso unos momentos más tarde. El madrani parecía tener mucha prisa por alguna razón, se fue sin siquiera despedirse de Bulma.

—Su amante se quedará en Vegetasei por unas semanas —le contó Bulma entre un pequeño bocado de comida mientras las criadas apilaban la mesa hasta lo alto con cada plato en el que él ni siquiera mostraba ningún remoto interés. Vegeta se preguntó como ella permanecía saludable comiendo tan poco—. Scopa no lo ve muy a menudo estos días. Zabón fue seleccionado como parte del proyecto del señor Turna para levantar la moral cuando la guerra entró en su apogeo. Viaja a planetas guarniciones, protectorados y colonias por casi todo el imperio, y adiestra en las escuelas de chefs allí. El señor Turna le aseguró que un saiyayín bien alimentado es por lo general un saiyayín feliz, así que los alimenta lo mejor posible.

Vegeta gruñó de acuerdo en medio de un enorme bocado de carne asada. Al lado de Bulma, sentado sobre un montón de cojines para que pudiera llegar a la mesa, Romayn hacía a su herencia saiyayín orgullosa también, a pesar de que la comida parecía estar tanto en el suelo como en su boca. Los perros revoloteaban por debajo de la silla del niño y devoraban cada golpe de suerte con impaciencia.

—¿Le gustaría al pequeño amo un poco más de pastel de carne? —Una de las criadas de piel marfil preguntó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

—¡Ajá! —El niño chilló y luego empujó otro bocado en su boca. Tres porciones más tarde, el mocoso comenzó a cabecear y se tambaleó en la cima de la montaña de cojines.

—Supongo que es normal para su edad —comentó Bulma e hizo una mueca de frustración.

Vegeta asintió sin dejar de palear las últimas rondas de su comida.

—Comemos así cuando estamos creciendo. Al llegar a nuestro pleno desarrollo, nos detenemos antes de caer exhaustos. La mayor parte del tiempo.

—Maldita sea. —Ella juró en voz baja y levantó al niño en una cadera—. Nadie parece poder decirme lo que es y no es saludable para él, porque nadie educa a sus propios hijos. Traté de preguntarle a Bardock ese tipo de cosas y solo se encogió de hombros y dijo: «Eso no lo matará».

Él la siguió en silencio a su habitación a través de su propio dormitorio al estudio adyacente que ella había convertido en un segundo dormitorio y se preguntó con una vaga sensación de malestar como Bulma logró mágicamente producir los nuevos muebles en menos de una hora. Había una cama de tamaño modesto debajo de la ventana y un camastro para el niño en la antecámara que salía del estudio, separada por una puerta de persianas colgantes.

—Pensé que podríamos dormir aquí esta noche, si todo está bien contigo —dijo ella en voz baja—. Este lugar atrapa los vientos del sur al caer la noche y podría ser más fresco. —Los perros se establecieron a ambos lados de la cuna del mocoso como babeantes guardaespaldas. Vegeta apartó la vista de su rostro mientras ella recostaba al niño, de esa expresión tan llena de ternura dulce, inequívoca e incondicional. Volvió y se encontró en su dormitorio principal. Bajó la mirada hacia la cama, su cama, la cama que ambos habían compartido durante más de un año antes de que él se fuera a la guerra. Desde el día en que trajo a la capital a su falsamente sonriente y recién rota muñeca amante...

Ella lanzó un grito ante el sonido de la explosión y corrió para verlo apagar los escombros humeantes con una ráfaga de presión de su ki. Toda la habitación era un desastre carbonizado. Él se volvió para encontrar sus amplios ojos asustados, tomó su mano, la jaló de nuevo a la otra habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su aliento estaba dolorosamente apretado en su pecho.

—No me acostaré junto a ti en esa cama o en esa habitación nunca más —declaró él con voz ronca y cerró los ojos contra las imágenes, cientos de ellas, de su rostro retorcido de dolor, rabia y desolación mientras la utilizaba en esa habitación. Dolor, rabia y desolación de que él estuviera dándole placer a su cuerpo, de que quisiera a ese odiado enemigo, que rompió sus huesos mientras la tomaba, sin darse cuenta o sin importarle. _Es una locura_ , ella dijo hace mucho tiempo, una de las primeras veces que le había ordenado que hablara la verdad, _que pudiera hacer que me viniera, incluso después de todas las cosas imperdonables que me hizo... Me hace quererlo en contra de mi voluntad, en contra de mi mente y en contra de mi razón, como un fuego en mi sangre. Creo que eso es lo peor que me ha hecho..._

Él se vio a sí mismo dócil, agradeciéndole a Jeiyce por una paliza, agradeciéndole a ese sonriente rostro rojo por ayudarlo a ser menos malvado, oyó las estridentes carcajadas del aquiryín Dodoria, sintió el desgarrador dolor de esos latigazos con puntas de navajas…

Dos suaves manos se posaron a cada lado de su rostro, halaron las suyas temblorosas y lo movieron a la cama junto a la ventana. Ella tiró de sus botas, su guerrera y su pantalón. Él bajó la vista hacia su propio pecho desnudo y sus brazos… y Dioses, ¡¿cómo debería verse su espalda?! No había tomado nota de esas cosas antes de recuperar sus recuerdos, pero ahora... estaba lleno de marcas de latigazos y de otras lesiones similares. Parecía que no dejaron ni una sola parte de su cuerpo indemne a excepción de su rostro. Las cicatrices eran profundas y permanentes, ninguna cantidad de tiempo en el tanque de regeneración borraría eso.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él, descansó la cabeza en su hombro y lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Trata de dormir —indicó—, mañana va a ser un día duro. —Le dio un ligero beso, él se quedó mirándola y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Nadie hizo esto por ti —aseveró él—. Ella no lo malinterpretó, su cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo como sabía que lo haría. Bulma no respondió nada durante un largo tiempo.

—Scopa lo hizo —susurró finalmente—. Y Batha y Caddi, también. Las dos fueron esclavas de placer de la guarnición cuando eran jóvenes. He llevado la vida de una princesa mimada en comparación con lo que deben haber vivido.

Prostitutas de guarnición... Su estómago se contrajo mientras veía de nuevo el rostro de Articha gritando. Otra puerta se estaba abriendo en su mente a una nueva cámara de pesadillas. Nada sería lo mismo, nunca más. Vería a Vegetasei a través de nuevos ojos y a todas partes donde se volviera, descubriría cosas que jamás había notado antes convertirse en materia de horrores. Esa sensación de torsión regresó cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella.

—¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? —No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que ella respondió.

—¿Es como vergüenza por haber hecho algo deshonroso, solo que diferente, más personal? —Él hizo un sonido de asentimiento, esa era la definición exacta—. Se llama _culpa —_ ella pronunció la palabra alienígena en su propia cadenciosa lengua nativa—. Es... es la sensación de una deuda de sangre tan fuerte que te devora de vergüenza si no encuentras una manera de hacer la reparación.

—Es _cho-gugol —_ susurró Vegeta—. La deuda de sangre y honor. Un guerrero solo puede pagar tal deuda con la sangre de su vida.

—La muerte es una salida fácil —declaró ella fríamente—. Ustedes, grandes y fuertes guerreros siempre hablan de morir con nobleza para absolver sus pecados. —Resopló de manera delicada—. Palabrerías. Es más difícil, más noble, vivir con las cosas malas que has hecho y tratar de repararlas. Tienes razón, Vegeta, me debes este _cho-gugol,_ pero te he indicado como liberarte de eso.

 _Devuélveme todo lo que tomaste de mí,_ le había dicho.

—Eso hiciste. —Él asintió mientras acariciaba su rostro. La deseaba, Dioses, como la deseaba; pero... cerró los ojos y saboreó el recuerdo de ella en sus brazos, su cabello agitado por el viento sembrado con los pétalos rojos de las flores de la luna, con los ojos rebosantes de ese mismo caudal de amor que había mostrado en su rostro momentos atrás, cuando arropó a Romayn para pasar la noche. ¿Realmente fue hoy?, ¿hace menos de seis escasas horas? Tal vez parecía una vida entera porque él recordaría hasta su muerte ese pequeño espacio de tiempo… y perderla en ese mismo instante. Bulma estaba aquí, recostada a su lado y si él comenzaba a hacerle el amor, ella lo recibiría con entusiasmo, pero... no sería como había sido hoy. Y ese fugaz sabor de la forma en que debería haber sido siempre entre ellos, amargó su deseo por algo menos. No podía soportar la idea de tocarla y ver esa mirada de atormentado autoodio en sus ojos mientras la sostenía.

—Gracias—susurró ella.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer tu agradecimiento? —le preguntó él, hundiéndose en las profundidades azul celeste de sus ojos.

—Por decirle a Bardock y a Scopa que nos pusieran a salvo a Rom-kun y a mi si algo te sucedía.

—Espía. —Él gruñó y sus labios se contrajeron un poco.

—Sí —confesó ella sin arrepentimientos—. Confía en tus instintos acerca de Bardock. Ha jurado ante ti ahora y nunca he conocido a un hombre más honorable, no creo que sepa cómo mentir.

Él frunció el ceño perplejo.

—No entiendo lo que hay entre los dos. Te trata como si fueras su propia hija, pero asesinó a los tuyos, destruyo tu planeta, mató a tu amante de la infancia… —Se detuvo cuando ella empezó a temblar con cortas oleadas de risa, se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que eran de diversión. La hacían parecer muy joven.

—Son-Gokú no... —Ella hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento—. _No_ era mi novio. Él era cuatro años más joven que yo, lo consideraba mi hermano pequeño. —Se puso seria de repente, atrapada por un instante en el recuerdo de las cosas amadas y perdidas—. No puedo explicar lo que hay entre Bardock y yo. Lo odié tanto en cierto momento, más de lo que a nadie que he conocido. En mi primer año en Vegetasei, traté de matarlo más veces de lo que jamás pensé en matarte incluso a ti cuando llegaba a la casa en Turrasht de visita, a veces me gustaba enviar pequeños regalos a su hogar con él, como bombas cableadas al metal de su armadura y cosas por el estilo. Él parecía pensar que eso era lindo. Me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que mis intentos de asesinarlo se estaban convirtiendo en una broma familiar. «¿Cómo la muchacha de Chikyuu tratará de acabar con Bardock esta vez?». Lo herí gravemente un par de veces e incluso entonces, todos pensaron que era divertido. El teniente del escuadrón de Bardock, Toma, comenzó a organizar apuestas en el cuartel sobre si regresaría a las barracas herido o no y que parte de su cuerpo lesionaría. Solo se sentaban alrededor y se morían de risa cuando volvía vendado. Tu pueblo es incomprensible para mí en ciertos aspectos. —Ella suspiró irritada—. Pero a pesar de eso o quizás debido a eso, él me adoraba; desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, cuando abrí un agujero en su hombro, me trató como si lo que tenía con… con Raditz fuera un verdadero matrimonio y no solo como la amante esclava que su hijo poseía. Ahora... no lo odió más y eso es bueno. Es como si hubiese cortado un oscuro tumor venenoso de mi corazón.

—¿Qué causó que dejaras de odiarlo? —preguntó Vegeta—. Después de todo lo que te hizo.

Ella lo estudió; como siempre, vio a través de sus palabras el corazón de su pregunta.

—El día que Arbatzu cayó, cuando luchó tan duro por salvar tantas vidas como pudo, solo para perder a la persona que más amaba al final del día. La forma en que Romayna no lo perdonó, ni siquiera al final y la expresión de su rostro cuando ella le dijo que se fuera. La forma en que lo veo sentarse y escuchar las hiperondas del canal de noticias por el último año, cuando los informes de más y más planetas saiyayíns destruidos comenzaron a llegar, y sentía impotencia al saber que su pueblo estaba muriendo y que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlos. Pensé que me sentiría bien al verlo sufrir tanto, pero no fue así. Y ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto por Son-Gokú. —Vegeta suprimió un escalofrío de preocupación ante su rotunda afirmación de que Romayn era el muchacho Kakaroto renacido.

Sus ojos estaban velados con un azul insondable que observaban su rostro de cerca en el cuarto oscuro.

—Preguntas si todavía te odio. Yo… yo no lo sé. A veces... me sorprendo pensando en lo que eras antes y lo que eres ahora como dos hombres separados. Tal vez porque has sido tan diferente desde que fueron rescatados, o tal vez por la misma razón que dejé de odiar a Bardock. Porque lo que te hicieron fue… fue peor en muchos aspectos de lo que me hiciste. Tú nunca me quitaste mi cordura ni el recuerdo de lo que yo era. Cuando Scopa me dijo lo que ellos te hicieron, cuanto tiempo había durado y trató de prepararme para el estado en el que te hallaría, pensé que me haría feliz verte tan terriblemente herido por dentro y por fuera, pero dolió porque sé lo malo que es.

Él se quedó en silencio luchando contra cada impulso, cada deseo, anhelo y necesidad, para decir sus siguientes palabras.

—Eres libre. —Se ahogó al pronunciarlas. La estaba perdiendo... perdiendo—. Te daré una… una nave si tú…

Ella puso un dedo sobre su boca para detener las palabras que tropezaban.

—Me quedaré.

—Tú... —Él sabía que la estaba mirando boquiabierto, como un imbécil.

—Me quedaré —le aseguró ella de nuevo—. En parte debido a Rom-kun, pero también por lo que está pasando en la capital y en Vegetasei ahora. No voy a huir con mi propia libertad y dejar al resto de los otros esclavos en el imperio con ese monstruo de Mousrom. Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a detenerlo, lo haré. Y no creo que se detenga solo en los no saiyayíns, Vegeta, él está a dos segundos de distancia de solicitarle a tu padre que le permita interrogar a los saiyayíns también.

—Eso no va a suceder —dijo Vegeta de un modo muy firme.

Ella sacudió la cabeza muy despacio.

—Dime eso después de que estés en el consejo mañana. Puedo ayudarte a detenerlo, Vegeta, de la misma forma en que Scopa va a ayudarte. Y... yo puedo ayudar de otra forma también. Dame a mañana para preparar algunas cosas y te voy a mostrar lo que quiero decir. —Ella se quedó en silencio, yaciendo tan inmóvil junto a él que pensó que debía haberse quedado dormida. Luego, continuó más suave— ... Y me quedaré por ti, porque... creo que eres tan diferente del hombre que fue a la guerra hace un año como si hubieras muerto y vuelto a nacer. Y debido a eso, creo que podrías convertirte en un rey de la talla que Vegetasei nunca ha visto. Un rey que logrará mantener un imperio junto porque este lo quiere y no solo por la fuerza bruta. Me quedaré... por la esperanza de lo que puedes llegar a ser. —Era casi la misma razón que Bardock le había dado, usando otras palabras. La esperanza de lo que podría llegar a ser... para Vegetasei y para ella. Él cayó en el sueño con la esperanza envuelta a su alrededor como una tibia manta.

Bardock se reunió con él en la madrugada, su vieja, pero pulida armadura relucía con el escudo recién blasonado de la casa real. Él asintió un gesto categórico y lo siguió durante el corto viaje sobre las colinas de la capital. Vegeta se detuvo en seco cuando el hombre mayor le hizo una señal al alcanzar el palacio, suspendido encima de la cúpula de la cámara del consejo del rey. Bardock se volvió hacia él en el aire.

—Si uno de los intentos de asesinato contra el rey hubiera tenido éxito —declaró con gravedad—. Mousrom se habría asegurado que lo mataran a usted en menos de una hora. ¿Puede imaginarlo en el trono de su padre, Oujisama?

Vegeta siseó lleno de rabia, asintió su aprobación y dejó que la ira comenzara a construirse dentro de él. Bardock era un bastardo muy, muy inteligente. Pretendía provocar en Vegeta una furia asesina antes de entrar al consejo, para conducirlo a un estado mental que sería prácticamente indistinguible de su antiguo ser.

—Esto casi hace que un hombre se pregunte —agregó Bardock—. Si esas tentativas contra la vida de su padre eran de verdad acciones de la Red Roja, o bien, intentos encubiertos de un golpe de estado real.

Vegeta se quedó mirando a Bardock con los dientes apretados y la mente acelerada. Dioses, incluso Mousrom no se atrevería, ¿o sí? La culpa de cada complot podría colocarse de forma sencilla en algunos pocos desventurados esclavos, todos los cuales confesarían en virtud de las artes persuasivas de Mousrom. Ellos admitirían haber hecho cualquier cosa si pasaban el tiempo suficiente al cuidado del inquisidor. Y no había ningún control ni ningún equilibrio establecido en el lugar que recortara los poderes recién concedidos al hombre obeso. Nadie que tuviera la autoridad para cuestionar al ministro de Inteligencia… nadie más que Ottoussama. Vegeta sintió que el escalofrió de hielo que bajaba por su espina dorsal se derretía por la furia creciente. Él ahora casi vibraba de rabia, pero Bardock no se detuvo allí.

—¿Es algo bueno, no es así, Oujisama, que recibiera una notificación de la gente de Scopa a tiempo para reubicar a Bulma y al niño cuándo vinieron por ella? —Vegeta asintió con un gruñido sordo dentro de su pecho—. ¿Puede verla en manos de Mousrom?, ¿se imagina las cosas que le habría hecho?, ¿puede imaginar a esa bestia gorda poniendo sus manos sobre ella…

Vegeta profirió un aullante grito de furia enloquecida, se lanzó hacia abajo y estrelló los pies por delante a través del techo de la sala del consejo. Apenas escuchó los gritos de asombro colectivos de los consejeros cuando avanzaba envuelto en una roja combustión de poder, azotando la cola y exponiendo los dientes. No podía ver a nada ni a nadie salvo el rostro impasible de su padre. Los demás retrocedieron mientras se aproximaba, un poco más rápido de lo que era necesario. Ottoussama no se movió ni habló cuando Vegeta se puso delante de él. Lentamente se arrodilló en una pierna ante la silla del rey, la energía de su aura crepitó la madera y deformó el acero.

—He vuelto de las puertas del infierno, Ottoussama —gruñó en voz baja—. Deme su bendición para que pueda servirlo una vez más y tome venganza sobre mis enemigos.

Unos fríos ojos de mirlo recorrieron su rostro por un largo, quieto y sepulcral momento. Detrás de él, Vegeta podía sentir al consejo contener la respiración. Luego Ottoussama levantó una fuerte y firme mano, y la puso sobre la cabeza de Vegeta.

—Bienvenido de nuevo —entonó en voz baja—… hijo mío.

Turna y varios otros rompieron el silencio que siguió con un grito de júbilo, pero una voz cortó por encima de las otras.

—Estamos todos alegres y sorprendidos de verlo recuperado por completo, mi príncipe. —Vegeta aún estaba mirando el rostro sin expresión de su padre. De inmediato se levantó ardiendo como una antorcha dentro del aura de su propio poder, se volvió para ver la gruesa papada y la falsa sonrisa de Mousrom, y sintió que su poder se disparaba como un cohete. El inquisidor pareció no darse cuenta, continuó hablando en el mismo efusivo tono azucarado—. Habíamos pensado que podría estar perdido para siempre. —El hombre nunca pronunciaba una palabra, Vegeta pensó fríamente, sin darle al menos dos matices de velada insinuación.

—Eso esperabas, mejor dicho —dijo él en voz muy baja. Detrás suyo, su padre permaneció en silencio, dejando que el inquisidor hable fuera de turno, como si el bastardo presuntuoso lo hiciera por todo el consejo.

Los ojos de cerdo de Mousrom se estrecharon, pero continuó sonriendo.

—Oujisama, me malinterpreta…

Vegeta giró hacia él, lo agarró por el cuello y rugió como un animal enfurecido.

—¡Nunca te he malinterpretado, torturador! —Estrelló al hombre gordo sobre la mesa del consejo, aun agarrándolo por el cuello—. Sé que has mancillado mi nombre en el consejo y entre los nobles, aunque nunca por tus propios labios. Sé que has tramado asesinarme antes de que estuviera curado de mis heridas. —Él apretó la carne pastosa bajo sus dedos y fue recompensado con un gorgoteo—. ¡Y sé que has intentado más de una vez tomar lo que es mío y desgarrarlo en pedazos por nada más que rencor!

—Ousama... —graznó Mousrom—... ¡El muchacho es inestable... auxilio!

Turna se reía en voz baja en algún lugar cercano.

—Eres un alcahuete de rumores y medias verdades —aseveró Vegeta entre dientes en la cara del inquisidor—. Ordenas deshonrar el nombre de un hombre, pero nunca enfrentas su ira en combate. Has matado a millones de personas, pero nunca has enfrentado el peligro de una batalla. Plantas tu enorme trasero en mi asiento en el consejo, a la mano derecha de mi padre, ¡¿y no esperas una paliza?! Eres un cobarde y una afrenta para todos los guerreros saiyayíns que alguna vez derramaron sangre por Vegetasei. ¡No eres digno de ser llamado saiyayín o de respirar en mi presencia! —Sus dedos empezaron a apretar. No haría falta nada para retorcer la vida de este cobarde cortagargantas, pero su mano se congeló cuando el hombre grande perdió el conocimiento con un suspiro agitado. Su corazón saltó a su garganta de repente y él estaba agradecido, muy agradecido, de haber estado temblando de pies a cabeza por la ira un instante antes. Ahora simplemente temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantener su rostro duro e inmóvil para no gritar y hundirse hasta las rodillas bajo el peso de un sinfín de recuerdos, bajo una ola aplastante de dolor recordado. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, que debía hablar, pero su garganta estaba tan restringida que apenas podía respirar.

—Es bueno —dijo la voz de una mujer por sobre su hombro—, que nuestro príncipe haya aprendido a dominar mejor su temperamento, Ousama. Hace un año, él no habría tenido en cuenta nuestra necesidad de ese... necesidad de Mousrom sobre el placer de arrancarle la cabeza. —Ella dejó salir una risa femenina falta de práctica—. Aunque confieso, estoy decepcionada de que no lo hiciera.

Vegeta se levantó lentamente y arrojó la forma inerte de Mousrom contra la pared más cercana. Se volvió para encontrar los oscuros y danzantes ojos de Articha.

—Lo desafiaré a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando la guerra haya terminado —le aseguró con los dientes apretados, tratando de dominar los estremecimientos que todavía lo atravesaban.

—Esos serán cinco segundos entretenidos —respondió ella.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó, lo más cercano que alguna vez Articha llegó a una sonrisa. No hubo preguntas que parecieran adecuadas de hacer o responder de un guerrero al otro. Se le ocurrió que ella estaba contenta, sinceramente contenta de verlo volver a ser él mismo. Oyó su voz en las profundidades perturbadas de su memoria, llamándolo, diciéndole que sea fuerte, hablándole con gentileza cuando al final se estrelló en el abismo de la locura, con tanta suavidad como Bulma calmaba a Romayn. Y parecía estar... bien, a pesar de que sabía que no era así, que las cicatrices que habían cortado su mente y su cuerpo corrían tan profundas y permanentes como las suyas. Pero nada de esto podría decirse y sería impensable siquiera ofrecer las gracias por el recuerdo de la vergüenza y humillación que plantearía.

 _Es una mujer muy fuerte,_ Bulma había dicho.

—Es bueno verte, general —dijo él en un tono formal, debido a que no quedaba nada más que pudiera ser dicho en voz alta.

Ella se paró recta y erguida con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Y a usted, mi príncipe.

—Cena en mi casa mañana por la noche, tú y tu pareja —le ordenó él. Articha sería capaz de decirle todo lo que Bardock no le había informado y todo lo que su padre le ocultó hasta que demostrara ser el mismo otra vez.

—Honra mi casa, Oujisama.

—¡Fuera! —ordenó el rey de manera brusca—. Todos ustedes. Y llévense… —Hizo un gesto hacia Mousrom—… eso. Voy a hablar con mi hijo en privado.

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil hasta que él y su padre estuvieron solos. El rey se levantó y se le acercó, sus fríos ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos para tratar de leer en el alma dentro.

—¿Cómo estas, muchacho? La verdad.

—Estoy bien —respondió Vegeta—, pero... no soy como era. —Esa era la pura verdad, al menos.

—Puedo verlo —murmuró su padre—. ¿Qué hiciste, muchacho? ¿Alguien te condujo a la rabia antes de llegar? —Vegeta evitó que su rostro se ruborizara a un profundo color escarlata con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo—. Funcionó —gruñó Ottoussama—. Con todos ellos, excepto quizás Articha. Ella me contó algo de lo que les hicieron a los dos, tal vez cosas de las que no tienes clara memoria. ¿Puedes ir a la guerra cómo estás?

Vegeta se quedó en silencio. Aquí estaba... y ahora que había llegado el momento, se encontró con que la mentira prevista se atascó en su garganta. _No puedo... la mentira pondría en peligro la totalidad del imperio. Y cuando me vea cara a cara con Jeiyce en el campo de batalla... Dioses, ¿cómo sabré cuántos disparadores dejó minados en mi subconsciente? ¡Sería capaz de volverme contra mis propios soldados con una palabra!_ Él se halló con la dura mirada de su padre, vio que había gris en la sien del hombre mayor que no estuvo allí hace un año, vio las oscuras sombras de total agotamiento colocadas alrededor de sus ojos, vio que no tenía necesidad de responder a la pregunta.

—No habría vuelto hasta estar seguro de que no soy una carga para usted y para el imperio, Ottoussama, pero he escuchado las transmisiones de hiperondas desde hace semanas y sé que no queda tiempo. —Él apretó los dientes y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla ante la silla de su padre por segunda vez—. Haga con su siervo según juzgue mejor, Ousama, voy a ceder a las necesidades de Vegetasei.

—Eres menos una carga ahora de lo que eras dos años antes, muchacho —afirmó Ottoussama y soltó una risa ronca. Sus fríos ojos brillaban de placer. Vegeta lo miró confundido—. Piensas antes de hablar —señaló su padre–, examinas antes de actuar, controlas toda la fuerza de tu rabia cuando la necesidad lo exige y pones el bien del imperio sobre tus propios intereses. El resto vendrá con el tiempo. Cuando estés listo para dirigir esta guerra de nuevo, te enviaré a enfrentar a tu enemigo una tercera y última vez. Hasta entonces, hay mucho que hacer en Vegetasei cuando has relevado a Mousrom de su administración en combate cuerpo a cuerpo...

 _¿Cómo?_ Vegeta quería preguntar. ¿Cómo las cosas habían llegado a un extremo tal que Mousrom estuvo tan peligrosamente cerca de inclinar la balanza del poder a su favor? Pero lo sabía, el inquisidor se hizo indispensable en ausencia del heredero real a tal punto que aprovechó la urgencia del rey por un fuerte brazo derecho y tomó cada vez más libertades mientras su posición se volvía más arraigada por la absoluta necesidad. Jugó juegos de poder cuando la supervivencia del imperio estaba en riesgo y Ottoussama cedió paso al hombre... eligiendo la solidaridad por encima de su propia seguridad en el trono. Por su planeta, por su pueblo. El rey se levantó lentamente e hizo algo que rara vez haría a menos que la ceremonia lo exigiera. Tendió una mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta, su empuñadura era cálida y firme.

—Lo que has sufrido te dará fuerza, muchacho, eso enfriará tu rabia juvenil a fría inteligencia en el calor del momento. Llevas en ti los ingredientes de un rey de leyenda, aunque todavía tienes mucho que aprender. Mete en cintura a Mousrom aquí en Vegetasei y trataré de ganar la guerra hasta que estés listo para el campo de batalla. La capacidad de recuperación es la mayor fortaleza de nuestra raza y el viejo dicho es cierto: ¡Quién no mata a un saiyayín... —Ottoussama sonrió como un lobo—... pronto tendrá grandes motivos para arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho!

Se despidió de su padre. Avanzó por los pasillos oscuros y sepulcrales del palacio, tan perdido en sus pensamientos que apenas notó los silenciosos murmullos y susurros que lo siguieron.

Caído en deshonra... mancillado... y sin poder para matar a quien había hecho toda la extensión de sus lesiones de conocimiento público. Se abrió camino más allá de la multitud de funcionarios de la corte, de los peticionarios, de los barones y señores del reino y simples guardias, sin hablar o responder a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para hacerle frente. Su temperamento se volvió más exaltado con cada paso. ¡Susurros y apedreamiento! No tenían ningún concepto o medida de la palabra dolor ni de la palabra tormento. Era fácil para un tonto juzgar lo que no entendía y sentirse un poco más superior dentro de su pequeño lugar en el ámbito de las cosas al contemplar la caída de los poderosos. Estaba gruñendo de rabia para el tiempo en que llegó al gran circuito, el centro de la telaraña de oficinas administrativas del palacio. Los más prudentes se apartaron al acercárseles. A aquellos que se quedaron de pie observándolo los aventó de su camino con un golpe enojado. Eso calmó su ira de una manera directa y temporal, pero en realidad no hacia ninguna diferencia. Dondequiera que iba, todos los ojos caían sobre él... y la mayoría se apartaba con vergüenza agitada luego de un momento. Había sido su líder, su general, su fuerte Dios de la guerra. Era el Saiyayín no Ouji, era su orgullo, la medida por la que todos los guerreros eran juzgados; y su derrota y cautividad habían herido el sentido de ellos mismos, aplastando su moral lo suficiente. Los rumores de su quebrantada locura habían comido vivos a su gente con un sentido muy personal de haber sido… violados como pueblo al saber que su mejor, su más fuerte, su más favorecido hijo se había arrastrado sobre su vientre ante los pies del enemigo. Se detuvo todavía echando humo, pero considerando ahora la situación. Sabía que tenía que tomar la medida de que tan profundo se extendía la obstrucción en su mente. Sabía que tenía que empezar a sobrepasar los límites de la barrera que el príncipe rojo había erigido en su cerebro, pero existía un asunto más inmediato que debía atender en primer lugar, un asunto que iba de la mano con explorar toda la extensión de su nuevo poder, la fuerza inimaginable que debía haber ganado... Partió en dirección de su domo de entrenamiento personal, preguntándose qué uso le había dado su padre en su ausencia. Nada pudo haberlo preparado para lo que encontró. La estructura más grande de alta gravedad era un punzante nido de vuelo de guerreros sumamente jóvenes, todos ellos élites de noble nacimiento a juzgar por las marcas en su armadura.

—¡Coloca la cola alrededor de tu cintura, Cabaj, o te haré el favor de cortártela! ¡No… —El gigante que estaba ladrando órdenes y amenazas a la manada de adolescentes que forcejeaban por encima de él tenía un aire de confianza que Vegeta nunca había imaginado posible en el hombre. El guerrero grande bajó la mirada cuando Vegeta se acercó a su lado y se puso lívido de la impresión. En las vigas metálicas del domo los chicos también se detuvieron y observaron. Rikkuum les frunció el ceño y les bramó como la alarma de un puerto espacial.

—¡No les dije pequeños bastardos que dejaran de luchar! ¡Vuelvan al combate o los destriparé y daré de comer sus carcasas a los tiburones marinos! —Los jóvenes soldados retomaron a toda prisa a la batalla. Rikkuum se volvió hacia Vegeta y mostró una tentativa y casi incrédula sonrisa suspendida en sus labios—. Oujisama —dijo con lentitud—. Me contaron que estaba tan gravemente herido que al parecer no sobreviviría, ¿está mejor ahora? —No había engaño o burlas en esas palabras, ni en la expresión seria en el rostro del hombre grande.

—Estoy bien —respondió Vegeta de manera tajante—. Y listo para entrenar. No he luchado en... en un tiempo muy largo. Debo prepararme para destruir a mis enemigos.

—¿Volveré a entrenar con usted? —El gran bobo parecía un niño mirando a su más anhelado sueño cuando Vegeta asintió. Rikkuum levantó la cabeza de golpe y gritó a los chicos en el aire—. ¡Todo el mundo fuera! Entrenaremos mañana si el horario de Vegeta-ouji lo permite. —Él le sonrió a Vegeta cuando los más jóvenes salieron volando, casi estallando a correr con el propósito de decirle a toda la ciudad que el príncipe estaba vivo y entero, y se preparaba para luchar otra vez—. ¡Estoy feliz que este con vida, Oujisama! —exclamó Rikkuum mientras empezaba a despojarse de las placas pesadas que llevaba en la burbuja de alta gravedad y se ponía su vieja armadura blindada tsiruyín, la armadura que lo había mantenido vivo en muchas de sus peleas con Vegeta.

—Su padre me hizo maestro de algunas de las crías más fuertes en Vegetasei, pero... un guerrero añora un reto, a un oponente más fuerte que él, para poner a prueba sus límites y aumentar su fuerza. —Su sonrisa se volvió feroz—. Sentía que mi vida había terminado cuando me encontró, Oujisama. No he tenido un amo tan digno y fuerte desde que el señor Frízer-sama murió. ¡Un verdadero soldado vive para servir a un amo más fuerte que él mismo!

Vegeta se quedó mirando el abierto y necio aspecto de fiel devoción del gigante guerrero, y ocultó una sonrisa cuando se le ocurrió que la expresión de su rostro se parecía a nada menos que la de los perros de Bulma, trotando cerca de sus talones con adoración. Un destello de movimiento le llamó la atención y vio a la clase de entrenamiento de Rikkuum espiando a través de las escudadas ventanillas de observación del domo, empujándose y tirándose entre sí por alcanzar alguna posición frente al vidrio. Había varios rostros de mayor edad presionados contra las elevadas ventanas. Los rumores de su regreso se extendían.

Si querían un espectáculo, les daría uno. Una exhibición para recordarles la fuerza de su poder ayudaría mucho a acallar las calumnias de Mousrom, que habían dejado a muchos en la capital susurrando que Vegeta estaba escondido hecho un loco delirante desastre, que jamás se recuperaría... Él siseó entre dientes mientras la ira hervía en su interior de nuevo. Esas eran habladurías y rumores infundados que el inquisidor había sembrado aquí y allá, que crecían cada vez que se volvían a contar, ninguno de los cuales guardaba la dura realidad. Proporcionarles una exacta cuenta de sus lesiones y de su estado mental sería traicionarse. Vegeta debía darle a su pueblo relatos concretos de cosas presenciadas por sus propios ojos. Y cuando la evidencia de lo que vieran entrara en conflicto con los chismorreos de quinta mano, ellos harían a un lado los cuentos de su quebrantada locura como si fueran una falsa calumnia, jurándose los unos a los otros que jamás habían apostado a tan abyecta mentira. No borraría su deshonra de haber sido derrotado y capturado vivo, ni restauraría la fe en su liderazgo, pero extinguiría la mayor parte del combustible que Mousrom añadió al fuego de la opinión pública y desmentiría lo peor de las mentiras que su pueblo creía.

—Rikkuum.

—¿Vegeta-sama?

—Es un buen día, el aire es cálido y el cielo está despejado. No deseo luchar en el interior. —Él salió del domo con Rikkuum detrás suyo, seguido ahora por una multitud creciente de otras personas mientras pasaban a través y fuera del interior de los terrenos de entrenamiento. El hombre grande siguió su ritmo cuando se elevó en el aire por encima del palacio. Media docena de figuras ascendieron a su encuentro y se extendieron hacia arriba en formación de punta de flecha. Bardock y los otros guerreros detrás de él se detuvieron. Una entusiasta sonrisa de suficiencia iluminó su rostro marcado, dándole un aire casi juvenil.

—Mi príncipe —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—, ¿podría usar unos cuántos combatientes más?

Vegeta le enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa de respuesta.

—¡Todos ustedes y Rikkuum a la vez! ¡Ahora!

Ellos se abalanzaron contra él al unísono, la mayor fuerza y velocidad de Rikkuum le concedió el honor de ser el primero al que Vegeta aporreó. Comenzó a aumentar su poder mediante incrementos lentos, llameando a ritmo constante mientras ellos entraban y salían, rodeándolo como depredadores en manada. Su ki… su ki se elevó como un misil, llenándolo de una feroz alegría salvaje que cantaba en el interior de cada fibra de su cuerpo. Los lanzó hacia abajo, enviándolos a estrellarse contra las cúspides afiladas del palacio real, golpeando a través de los tejados y las paredes de la ciudad por debajo de ellos. Él alcanzó a vislumbrar las cabezas vueltas hacia arriba en el suelo, de la creciente multitud de gente que los observaba con las bocas abiertas. Y su poder se elevó aún más alto, amenazando con salirse de control como si hubiera capturado un huracán con una mano cuando este azotaba desde el mar occidental... y aún quedaba algo más que no había convocado, sin embargo, que no podía invocar porque le faltaba el control para mantenerlo a raya. Así de enorme era.

Ellos hicieron arder el azul y cristalino cielo de la mañana a rojo con sus auras, y él notó que brillaba como un sol naciente. Siguieron luchando. Y mientras el tiempo pasaba en una gloriosa y ágil memoria, cuando la mañana dio paso al mediodía, otros comenzaron a unirse a la batalla, ya que los miembros del escuadrón de Bardock quedaron demasiado heridos para seguir. Y por los Dioses, todavía se estaba frenando a fin de no matarlos. Vegeta percibió en el fondo del pozo de su poder, que solo había tocado la superficie de lo que ahora era capaz de convocar, que diez veces este casi poder divino yacía fuera de su alcance, justo más allá de alguna intangible barrera en su mente y su corazón. Si pudiera alcanzarlo... sería en verdad un Dios, nada estaría más allá de él.

Para el tiempo en que las sombras comenzaron a alargarse hacia el atardecer, había visto una docena de rotaciones completas de élites nuevas, grupos que vagamente eran conscientes de que Bardock cambiaba al final de cada hora. Ninguno de los nobles de mayor potencia había parpadeado ante la orden de Bardock de pedir escuadrones de luchadores oponentes a Vegeta. Estaban demasiado ansiosos por probar su suerte y sentir en sus propios huesos maltrechos que tan fuerte su príncipe se había convertido.

Vegeta dejó en necesidad de serias reparaciones las oficinas centrales y burocráticas, y grandes secciones del mismo palacio para el momento en que terminaron el día al atardecer. Él había lanzado de forma deliberada a sus oponentes hacia y a través de las oficinas principales de la central de Inteligencia más a menudo, pero la capital entera recibió una paliza al transcurrir el día.

Estaba oxidado y sus movimientos eran imprecisos, era el salario de un año completo de inactividad física, pero el poder... estaba de vuelta. Fue alcanzado por la imagen mental de sí mismo sosteniendo la punta de un ciclón que podría destrozarlo a él y a todo el mundo a su alrededor si se soltaba de su agarre. Tendría que entrenar como un desquiciado para controlarlo.

Increíblemente, Bardock y Rikkuum todavía se mantenían en pie al final del día. Vegeta no tenía ni un rasguño o una contusión, nadie nunca había estado siquiera cerca de marcarlo. Él dejó la capital centellando como un cable de alta tensión.

—La próxima vez —dijo Bardock lleno de dolor mientras cojeaba detrás de Vegeta en el salón del pozo de fuego de su casa en la ladera de la montaña—. Voy a dejarle una huella, mi príncipe.

—Es bueno que un soldado tenga metas —le aseguró Vegeta—, aunque sean poco realistas.

—¡Edeeta y papito! —Una voz alta llamó desde debajo de aproximadamente noventa kilos de perro. Bardock frunció el ceño irritado, tal vez porque Bulma le había enseñado al niño a llamarlo por un sobrenombre tan tonto como «papito», o tal vez porque Romayn había saludado a «papito» en segundo lugar. Vegeta levantó al niño de debajo de sus babeantes atacantes y lo sentó sobre sus pies mientras Bardock aliviaba su magullado cuerpo sangrante en el pozo de fuego. El hombre mayor se rio ante la húmeda apariencia de su hijo. Los animales habían lamido al mocoso hasta que estuvo empapado de pies a cabeza. Vegeta se agachó y le frunció el ceño al niño, y observó fascinado como este juntaba sus propias cejas en una deliberada y perfecta imitación de su expresión.

—Tus enemigos te han dominado, niño. —Él volteó a Romayn para que enfrentara a los perros—. Cuando seas superado en número debes moverte más rápido, ¿has entendido?

Romayn asintió con entusiasmo aun frunciendo el ceño, lucía como una furiosa miniatura de Bardock. El niño se lanzó de nuevo a la refriega. Pasó de prisa a los perros, corriendo a toda velocidad, entrando y saliendo como uno de los insectos bebedores de flores del jardín de Bulma. Bardock se puso de pie, su media sonrisa cayó de su rostro con cicatrices para ser reemplazada por unos enormes ojos de asombro. Entonces Vegeta también lo vio. El niño se movía en torno a los animales aullantes como un rayo, rodeándolos y corriendo hacia ellos para darle un tirón a una cola antes de volver a correr a toda velocidad... y sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

—Ni siquiera tiene dieciocho meses de edad —indicó Bardock en voz baja.

—Yo no volé hasta tener los tres años bien cumplidos —murmuró Vegeta.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó Romayn—. Atrapó a Yaro con una llave alrededor de su cuello y comenzó de forma agresiva a lamer la cabeza de la desventurada bestia.

Vegeta se sentó lentamente, más nervioso de lo que quería admitir. ¿Había alguien alguna vez medido el poder de pelea del niño con un scouter? No… claro que no. Romayn nunca había visto el interior de una unidad de condicionamiento infantil, jamás pasó ningún tipo de evaluación oficial. Vegeta hizo una mueca por dentro. Cuando era un niño de menos de diez años, un infante nació con un poder de pelea... ¿habría sido de diez mil? Algo así de monstruoso. Su padre ordenó que tanto el mocoso como todos sus parientes fueran exterminados y sus cuerpos lanzados hacia el sol de Vegetasei debido a la amenaza que semejante niño representaba para el trono. El rey de Vegetasei gobernaba por las leyes antiguas, la ley del mejor, del más fuerte. Y si él ya no era el más fuerte, si cualquier guerrero se sentía digno de ese puesto, tenía todo el derecho a desafiarlo por el trono. Si el niño era en realidad algún tipo de prodigio, Ottoussama haría… él se sacudió semejantes preocupaciones tontas de la cabeza. El niño era demasiado fuerte por provenir de padres poderosos y, tal vez... tal vez su poco convencional crianza estaba creando anomalías en su desarrollo.

—¿Debería estar hablando a esta edad? —se preguntó Vegeta en voz alta y se sentó de nuevo en su sillón frente al pozo de fuego. Sus músculos estaban gratamente adoloridos, ardían con el buen y familiar escozor del excesivo ejercicio. Bardock se encogió de hombros en respuesta a su pregunta.

—Los textos de desarrollo infantil en el ala de incubación dicen que no. —Bulma eludió el combate cuerpo a cuerpo del niño versus perros mientras llevaba una jarra de vino baya de oro, seguida por dos zumbantes máquinas vagamente antropomórficas. Los artefactos portaban montañas de comida en sus seis brazos. Comenzaron a poner la mesa con total naturalidad, luego pasaron zumbando de regreso a las cocinas por más alimentos. Vegeta se dio cuenta de que Bardock estaba mirando las cosas con cautela también—. Al menos no oraciones completas —continuó ella y sirvió a ambos hombres una copa de vino de color ámbar—. Creo que se trata de la inherente precocidad saiyayín y de una cantidad poco común de estimulación mental temprana que… ¿qué? —Bulma puso las manos en ambas caderas y frunció el ceño ante sus expresiones incómodas—. ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha visto un robot de servicio antes?

—Mami los hizo —dijo Romayn.

—Ellos pueden hacer todo lo que un esclavo humanoide hace y no necesitan dormir o comer, y tienden a cometer menos errores. Pruébenlos esta vez, si aún los ponen nerviosos, podemos hacer venir a Batha y Caddi o alguien más para reemplazarlos. —Ella cargó al niño debajo de un brazo—. ¿Tienes hambre, Rom-kun o te has vuelto a llenar con pelo de perro?

—¡Tengo hambre! —gritó el niño, retorciéndose para ser puesto de pie otra vez. Ella lo sentó y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro triste. Los días en que él la dejaba cargarlo por todas partes habían pasado para siempre. Consideró a los hombres levantando las cejas—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?, ¿acaso demoler la mitad de la ciudad no les abrió el apetito?

Vegeta se olvidó de las máquinas de servicio, hincó el diente en la comida y asintió con la boca llena el permiso para que Bardock se uniera a ellos en la mesa. Comieron como esclavos excavando mineral de adamantio por más de una hora antes de que Vegeta estuviese lo suficientemente satisfecho como para tornar su pensamiento a cualquier otro tema.

—¿Tú hiciste estas... cosas?

Ella se levantó y bajó a Romayn de su posición privilegiada por encima de uno de los robots en cuestión. El niño había estado montándolo de ida y vuelta mientras este quitaba la vajilla y añadía nuevos platillos de las cocinas, comiendo por el camino.

—Son diseños de mi padre. Mi pueblo no creía en la esclavitud, así que construimos nuestros sirvientes. Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti esta noche, Vegeta. Alto. —El robot de servicio se detuvo al instante, ella se inclinó y tocó un botón de cierre blindado en uno de sus costados, este estalló en una explosión de humo metálico y se desvaneció. Bulma levantó del suelo una cápsula del tamaño de un pulgar y la puso en la mano de Vegeta.

—Pude decodificar el secreto de la tecnología de miniaturización maiyoshyín —declaró con la mayor naturalidad—. Los técnicos de Mousrom iban por el camino teórico equivocado. He creado un boceto de los esquemas de construcción.

Vegeta y Bardock se quedaron mirándola.

—Aún hay más —continuó. Ella colocó otra capsula en la mesa del comedor y accionó su cerrojo con experta facilidad. La proyección holográfica de un sistema solar giró perezosamente en el interior de un… Vegeta frunció el ceño. El azulado campo de fuerza que rodeaba la pequeña estrella y sus satélites no era ningún holograma—. Bardock —indicó ella retrocediendo y colocándose detrás de Vegeta—, trata de hacerlo volar.

Bardock alzó una mano y liberó una pequeña esfera de energía hacia el orbe brillante la cual chocó contra la pálida luz azulada alrededor de la miniatura y rebotó. Él lanzó a toda velocidad una ráfaga de represión de ki para evitar que el rebote hiciera un agujero en una de las paredes.

—Boom —dijo Romayn en voz baja.

—Es un escudo que rechazará incluso las armas nucleares de plasma encapsuladas a las que Jeiyce y sus amigos son tan aficionados —informó Bulma—. Nada menos que el sol volviéndose nova lo perforará y puede expandirse hasta el punto de cubrir un planeta o todo un sistema solar.

Bardock sacudió su cabeza anonadado.

—Me preguntaba qué demonios estabas haciendo día y noche el invierno pasado. Por qué hiciste un alboroto cuando tuviste que abandonar tu trabajo y reubicarte una segunda vez. Pero… pero ¡Por los Dioses, niña!

—Tú… —Vegeta trataba de procesar la magnitud de este logro—. Mujer, tú… —Sabía que estaba tartamudeando como un imbécil, pero parecía no ser capaz de pronunciar una pregunta completa a través de sus labios. Le había tomado menos de un año trabajando sola resolver la ciencia de miniaturización que cada ingeniero principal del imperio falló en descifrar. Y eso ni siquiera tomando en cuenta este escudo que inventó...

—Tuvimos una tecnología muy, muy similar en Chikyuu —le explicó ella—. Empecé con piezas del rompecabezas que nadie más conocía, pero el escudo de seguridad... —Sus ojos brillaron—, es completamente mío. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo bien que resultó. —Sostuvo a Romayn un poco más fuerte, sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Salvará vidas. Ningún otro planeta colonia saiyayín será irradiado desde la órbita por atacantes invisibles mientras duermen, tanto los soldados como los… los niños.

—Esto tendrá que ser probado a una escala mayor, pero… —Él sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose aturdido—. Mujer... ¡Eso nos dará el respiro que necesitamos de sus camuflados ataques sorpresa!

Una hora más tarde, Vegeta estaba de pie al lado de su padre, de Turna y de Articha —los dos únicos miembros del consejo que todavía no cedían a la influencia de Mousrom—, mientras se agrupaban alrededor de la mesa del comedor de la casa de campo para ver a Bulma demostrar sus "cápsulas" y su escudo una segunda vez. Vegeta los había convocado a su propia casa en lugar de transportar los dispositivos a otro sitio y ser visto por ojos hostiles. Ottoussama se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, reflexionando en su mente sobre todas y cada una de las implicaciones de dicha tecnología defensiva. Poco a poco, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, luego, de improviso, irrumpió en una fuerte risa cordial.

—¡Pocas veces he estado tan contento como lo estoy en este instante de haberle perdonado la vida a alguien, muchacha! —Él recuperó la compostura después de un momento y estudió el adorable rostro de Bulma, y su humilde mirada baja con astucia—, aunque creo que eres demasiado peligrosa para correr libre por mi imperio —agregó crípticamente.

—¡Podemos construir estos escudos en grandes cantidades en las fábricas del este, tan pronto como la integridad y durabilidad de esta tecnología sea puesta a prueba a gran escala por el Real Colegio de Ingenieros, Ousama! —le dijo Turna entusiasmado.

El rey gruñó.

—La muchacha tendrá que sentarse primero y explicarles a los tontos cómo hacerlo.

—Haré los arreglos necesarios y podemos...

Su padre y el hombre entrecano más bajo caminaron hacia el exterior, el rey emitió un flujo constante de órdenes, Turna ya con su enlace de hiperondas, llamaba a un equipo de técnicos para que vinieran y se hicieran cargo del prototipo y de los archivos del diseño de Bulma. Vegeta los observó irse. Él sabía que su padre esperaba que estuviera a sus espaldas apoyándolo, pero algo molestaba su mente, la sombra de una idea. Se movió por el pasillo a oscuras hacia la habitación que Bulma había convertido hasta cierto punto en una pequeña biblioteca médica y comenzó a buscar furiosamente a través de los estantes de libros y discos. Lo encontró después de un momento, la copia de una de las revistas médicas que Scopa había traído a la casa de Bardock, echó un vistazo al texto por algo que recordaba haber… ¡Lo halló!

De vuelta en el salón del pozo de fuego, se encontró con Bulma y Articha enfrascadas en una conversación. No se detuvo a preguntarse de que podían hablar con tanta intensidad dos mujeres tan disímiles.

—¡Bulma! —Él empujó el tratado de medicina frente a ella—, ¿puedes construir esto haciendo algunas modificaciones? ¿Cómo una función adicional en tu escudo?

Ella se quedó mirando las especificaciones del estabilizador de plasma radioactivo inventado por los físicos eruditos de Zapriasei para convertir de forma permanente los elementos más pesados del arma letal en sólidos de baja energía que podría alimentar a los anfibios kobalyín como tratamiento para impedir el crecimiento de viroides cancerosos.

—Podría ser diseñado —respondió Bulma con lentitud—, como parte del sistema del escudo. Eso convertiría a los componentes ardientes de las armas nucleares en roca cuando los misiles hagan contacto con el suelo. —Ella lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Sí, puedo construirlo.

Un poco más tarde esa noche, Vegeta encontró a su padre y a Turna elaborando los últimos detalles del plan de fabricación más rápido posible de las sorpresas de Bulma si el informe técnico resultaba favorable en la mañana. La adición del estabilizador de plasma radiactivo al escudo volcó a Turna en otra frenética serie de nuevos cálculos.

El negro de la noche daba a azul cuando concluyeron el último de los detalles de la producción.

—Si resulta como parece ser, abriré todas las demás instalaciones de producción para su fabricación —dijo su padre—. Este es tu proyecto, muchacho, aprópiate de todos y cada uno de los recursos del imperio que necesites para lograrlo. Debemos tener los escudos en su lugar antes de que la luna aparezca en el otoño. —Antes de irse, él se detuvo y lo miró con ojos de lince. Detrás de ellos, Turna seguía encorvado sobre la mesa del consejo, garabateando notas.

—¿Bardock ha tomado el lugar de Nappa cómo tu teniente? —preguntó un incrédulo Ottoussama.

—Sí —contestó Vegeta, sin saber a donde quería llegar.

—¿Y has adoptado a su hijo?

—Es el pago más apropiado a la deuda de sangre que cualquier cantidad de riquezas, Ottoussama —le explicó Vegeta.

—Tu esclava de placer diseña armas de contrataque en su tiempo libre, se pavonea por tu casa con la cabeza en alto como si fuera la dueña y los dos se cuidan de mostrar sus afectos en compañía de otros peor que Turna y Articha cuando se unieron por primera vez bajo la luna. —Su padre resopló—. Y, lo peor de todo, trajiste a ese par de inútiles bestias aullantes de vuelta a la capital.

El pecho de Vegeta se tensó. Su padre tenía razón, se había... olvidado de sí mismo en su urgencia por mostrar al rey y a su consejero principal las nuevas máquinas de Bulma. Se había olvidado de como todo el mundo esperaba que se comportase, pero... habría sido "normal" para él haberse unido a Ottoussama y a Turna después de la prueba inicial de Bulma en su casa. Habría sido "normal" no haberse dado pausa para pensar en el tratado médico que había leído hace más de un mes y la forma en que podría ser utilizado para destruir las armas nucleares de plasma dentro de los misiles. No había desafío en sus palabras, no había rastros de ello en su voz, pero él se mantuvo firme y sacudió la cabeza categóricamente.

—Soy diferente, Ottoussama, ellos lo verán tarde o temprano; pero no puedo volver atrás, solo ir hacia adelante, ni tampoco lo deseo. Si... —Hizo una pausa para tratar de descifrar la mejor manera de dar voz a sus pensamientos—. Si no me hubieran capturado en Avaris, pronto habría caído en mi propia insensatez, porque vivía y respiraba dentro de mi rabia por no tener a toda la galaxia ordenada como deseaba cada instante de mi vida. Porque nunca ni una sola vez me detuve a pensar antes de actuar o consideré otro curso de acción que no fuera la fuerza bruta. Antes de ir a la guerra, si hubiera ascendido al trono por algún infortunio, ya habría llevado a Vegetasei a su perdición.

—Todo eso lo sé, muchacho —aseguró bruscamente su padre—, sin embargo, debes cuidarte de como los demás te perciben, solo has estado de vuelta un día. Esta noche, tu pueblo estará en un alegre alboroto por tu regreso y por la fuerza que con tanta habilidad exhibiste todo el día de hoy, pero la próxima maniobra de Mousrom será desacreditar la estabilidad de tu mente y el más ligero giro en una dirección poco familiar será vista como la prueba de sus mentiras. Articha y Turna son de confiar, aun así, debes cuidarte de cada uno de tus movimientos en compañía de otros, y en cuanto a tu vida privada... —Ottoussama lo fulminó con la mirada ante la tenue luz de la oscurecida sala del consejo—. Esta… —Su rostro se retorció del disgusto—. Esta "familia" que permitiste que se forme a tu alrededor durante tu convalecencia será notada. Será vista como una debilidad y como suavidad de mente de tu parte.

—Me vigilaré con mayor cuidado —dijo Vegeta en tono seco.

—Todo lo que un gobernante o un príncipe heredero privilegie a ojos vista es un peligro para él, muchacho —arguyó su padre—. Y puede ser utilizado para controlarlo si la cosa que adora no lo controla ya.

—Nada ni nadie me gobierna —gruñó Vegeta en voz baja—, salvo la necesidad y mi propio honor. —Él dio un profundo suspiro y obligó al enojo que crecía en su interior a detenerse, obligó a las frías palabras suspendidas en sus labios a estar en silencio—. ¿No me ha dicho todo el tiempo que es justo recompensar el servicio fiel? Bulma me trajo de vuelta, Ottoussama, aunque para ella, yo podría haber permanecido como «ese muchacho gentil» sin pasado para siempre. Por lo menos hasta que usted se hubiese visto obligado a sacrificarme.

—No desacreditaré lo que ella ha hecho por ti —declaró su padre—. O estas armas de contrataque que ha ideado. No es mía, pero por tan gran servicio al imperio, yo la dejaría libre.

—Ya lo hice —murmuró Vegeta.

—Y aun así se queda... —El rostro de Ottoussama se endureció de contrariedad y algo parecido a la preocupación—. Entonces hazla a un lado y toma otra concubina. —No era una sugerencia. Vegeta no respondió durante un largo y tenso momento.

No —dijo por último, con un frío carácter definitivo—, ni por toda la riqueza del imperio, padre.

Ottoussama lo consideró por unos segundos, su rígida mirada furiosa era casi tangible, luego profirió el suave gruñido de un suspiro. Sacudió la cabeza y pronunció las siguientes palabras como un gélido presagio de ultratumba.

—Como desees. Pero escúchame bien, muchacho, nada bueno saldrá de esto y me temo que llorarás sangre antes de que todo acabe. Antes de que la mires por última vez, te hará desear nunca haber nacido.

Cuando regresó a la villa faltaba menos de una hora para el amanecer. Pasó por el taller de Bulma, escuchó un sonido metálico y una suave conversación, seguido por el sonido de las risas de las mujeres. La voz de Articha se desplazó a la deriva a través de la puerta cerrada.

—... entrené a mis tres hijos en mi propia casa antes de que fueran a los cuarteles infantiles a los cuatro años. Él es un niño precoz, pero dicen que su padre es muy inteligente.

—He estado tan preocupada de que piensen que es defectuoso... de alguna manera —comentó Bulma en un tono suave.

—No has ablandado al niño tanto como temes, él tiene una fuerte voluntad de luchar.

Al fin, ella había encontrado a alguien que respondiera a todas sus preguntas sobre Romayn, Vegeta reflexionó. Era extraño, sin embargo, que Articha tuviera incluso un vago interés por una concubina real, una exesclava ni más ni menos. Pero entonces, tal vez la general era... diferente ahora. Tan diferente como Vegeta mismo después de la condena en el infierno que habían soportado cada uno. De pronto... su estómago se retorció de vergüenza al escuchar su voz llamándolo, diciéndole que fuera fuerte, que recordara quien era, ofreciéndole los excedentes de su propia fuerza, independientemente de lo que le habían hecho a ella. Articha jamás se había perdido a sí misma, nunca se quebrantó. Tal vez esa extraña afinidad entre las dos mujeres era lo que las volvía parecidas. El hecho de que ambas eran «irrompibles».

Él percibió el destello del ki silenciado de Bardock en la biblioteca y abrió la puerta para ver al hombre mayor volcado en el grueso volumen de un libro de contabilidad. Romayn yacía recostado sobre su espalda en la piel de un cho-ciervo en el centro de la habitación, con un perro dormido a cada lado.

—Tuve una idea, Oujisama. —Bardock cogió uno de los volúmenes de lo alto de una pila, todos los cuales tenían el emblema de la casa Maiyosh y se lo entregó a Vegeta—, traje estos libros de la gran biblioteca del centro médico, es la historia financiera de Maiyoshsei, pruebas documentadas de todos los planetas que alguna vez fueron propiedad de la casa Maiyosh. He encontrado ya tres que no están en ningún mapa de navegación estandarizado.

—Edeeta es mi amigo —dijo Romayn desde el piso y sonrió somnoliento.

—Duérmete niño —le ordenó Bardock distraídamente.

—¿Estás pensando —inquirió Vegeta mientras estudiaba el informe de los mundos comprados por el planeta de comercio tsiruyín o colonizados por la fuerza de las armas Maiyosh—, que uno de estos planetas podría ser donde Je… —Él apretó los dientes y comenzó de nuevo unos segundos después— … podría estar su base principal?

—Tendría que ser un planeta que su pueblo conocía muy bien. —Bardock asintió—. No puedes solo encontrar un sistema desconocido y montar tu base sin ser visto, eso es un suicidio.

—Yaro es mi amigo —murmuró Romayn.

—Es una labor prometedora —afirmó Vegeta con una débil sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Si me lo permite, Oujisama —añadió Bardock—, me gustaría buscar en todos los registros de la casa Maiyosh archivados en la biblioteca real por algo que pueda delatarlos. Tomará un poco de tiempo, pero puede producir grandes resultados.

—Hazlo —le ordenó Vegeta.

—Papito es mi amigo —dijo Romayn.

—Solo seré tu amigo si te vas a dormir —aseguró Bardock frunciendo el ceño de forma que parecía ocultar una sonrisa.

—... eso dijiste... —contestó el niño dando un enorme bostezo.

Bardock hizo un gesto hacia la gran pila de libros en el estudio.

—Puedo revisar todo aquí primero e ingresar la información relevante a una computadora para cruzar referencias de todo lo que necesitaría una base militar autosuficiente de los recursos de cada planeta.

Vegeta sonrió adusto. Era una estrategia de búsqueda que nadie había pensado hasta ahora y conllevaba una gran cantidad de mérito lógico.

—... dijiste que seríamos amigos la próxima vez... —El niño en el suelo suspiró.

Bardock se congeló a mitad de un gesto, en el momento en que su boca se preparaba para pronunciar las palabras. Se volvió muy lentamente y miró a su hijo, una extraña y casi asustada expresión danzaba en sus rasgos llenos de cicatrices.

—¿Cuándo dije eso, Romayn? —le preguntó en voz baja.

El niño emitió otro bostezo como para tronar huesos, sus ojos se cerraron y con un brazo cubrió a Baka.

—Antes... cuando era un niño grande. —Él estaba dormido.

Vegeta frunció el ceño por la curiosidad ante el rostro de Bardock drenado de todos los colores. El hombre mayor se sentó vacilante en la silla detrás de él.

—Ella no pudo habérselo dicho...

—¿Bulma? —preguntó Vegeta mirando la blanquecina palidez del hombre. Parecía que acababa de ver su mundo invertido bruscamente.

—Ella no estaba allí cuando lo maté —susurró Bardock—. Encontramos rápido a Kakaroto cuando aterrizamos en Chikyuu. Estaba entrenando como aprendiz de un guerrero nativo, un tipo fuerte el anciano. Mi hijo me atacó cuando matamos a su sensei, el otro muchacho escapó para pedir ayuda. Dioses, sí que era un mocoso fuerte... pero había fallado en su misión de purga infantil y su… su cerebro se había confundido también por alguna lesión que probablemente sufrió al aterrizar. —Bardock tomó una respiración profunda—. En cualquier caso, la ley es clara sobre el destino de un niño que fracasa en una purga infantil. Yo… yo le revelé que era su padre, señalé mi cola como prueba... él se detuvo y bajó la guardia. Me aseguró que no podía perdonarme por haber matado al viejo. Le respondí que tal vez seriamos amigos en su próxima vida y le abrí un agujero en el corazón.

Vegeta sintió un gélido escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral.

—¿Nadie más estaba presente?

—Nadie. Ordené a mi escuadrón que se quedara bien atrás mientras hacía lo que sabía que tenía que hacer. Dios de los Dioses... —dijo en voz baja—. Pensé que la niña estaba loca por la forma en que seguía insistiendo que el niño es… —Se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de captar una comprensión más profunda de una nueva faceta en su realidad—. Mientras usted estaba en la guerra, Bulma me contó que el guardián semidiós de Chikyuu le habló cuando mi escuadrón comenzó la purga. Él le informó que _su_ Dios le pidió que le diera un mensaje, una profecía. Le reveló que el alma de Kakaroto volvería a ella pronto, porque un día las vidas de todos los seres vivientes en la galaxia descansarían sobre sus hombros. Le indicó que guiara al niño hacia su destino, pero que primero debía caminar una larga y oscura senda... y que fallaría a su cometido si se permitía ceder al odio.

Vegeta observó al niño dormido.

—Hablas cosas sacadas de leyendas —sostuvo con falsa certeza.

—El renacimiento es una magia cotidiana, Oujisama —murmuró Bardock—, todos los hombres lo aceptan como un hecho. Y se dice que aquellos escogidos como instrumentos de los Dioses algunas veces renacen con los recuerdos de su vida pasada intactos.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, reflexionando que tanto le debía al Dios de los chikyuuyíns la admonición a su mujer de no dejarse llevar por el odio. Él quería lanzarle una severa reprimenda al hombre por permitirse semejante tontería. Le hubiese gustado ignorarlo como otro signo de la actitud supersticiosa de su mujer, pero…

 _Antes... cuando yo era un niño grande..._ Ningún niño de dieciséis meses diría una cosa tan desconcertante.

—No importa —declaró Vegeta finalmente—. Si lo deseas puedes creer que él es un salvador con gracia divina toda la vida. Nosotros debemos enfocarnos en el enemigo que nos ocupa.

—Tiene razón, Oujisama —acordó Bardock en voz baja y cayó de nuevo en su cómodo pragmatismo, aliviado.

Hubo demasiado que hacer en los días que siguieron, demasiada escasez de suministros, demasiados problemas que parecían no tener respuesta hasta altas horas de la noche, demasiadas decisiones en la simple administración cotidiana del imperio amontonadas encima de la producción de los escudos. Después de solo una semana de esto, comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo respeto por su padre que rayaba en el asombro. Y en medio de todo, también debía encontrar tiempo para golpear y romper sus músculos, sus reflejos y su resistencia hasta el punto de la eficiencia de combate. Tres semanas y los ingenieros reales habían replicado un pequeño escudo radiactivo basado en las especificaciones de Bulma, y estaban listos para probar un prototipo a escala planetaria en la segunda Luna del quinto planeta en el sistema solar de Vegetasei. Seis vehículos cargados con armas nucleares de plasma fabricadas a toda prisa, lanzaron suficientes misiles para convertir al gélido planeta hermano de Vegetasei en polvo. El escudo se mantuvo sin ningún problema. En la prueba secundaria, Bulma sugirió al jefe de ingenieros de élite, quien alegremente la haría arder en la hoguera por nada más que monstruosos celos, que se lanzaran una serie de bombas a través de la red inicial alrededor del planetoide, en simulación de un arma radiactiva introducida de contrabando en Vegetasei bajo la tecnología del camuflaje de invisibilidad del enemigo. Los dos ataques terroristas en el sur habían sido logrados con bombas traídas a Vegetasei en naves saiyayíns.

La segunda prueba resultó tan impecable como la primera. El campo estabilizador de plasma integrado dentro del escudo de Bulma convirtió las armas radiactivas en envases de inofensivo carbón de roca. Vegeta requisó una docena de plantas en la región litoral del este y comenzó a trabajar cada noche en sus planes de reacondicionarlas para la producción en masa, con Turna y Bulma agregando modificaciones organizativas y técnicas a sus ideas originales.

Durante todo este tiempo, su padre lideró la guerra. Durante todo este tiempo, su padre luchó en combate, dirigiendo las flotas y las fuerzas del imperio en un intento zozobrante de comprar el plazo que necesitaba Vegeta para construir una barrera de seguridad. No pasó mucho antes de que empezaran los murmullos, antes de que los ojos comenzaran a mirarlo con recelo, con un desagradable silencio, ya que se hacía más y más evidente cada día que pasaba que Vegeta no tenía intención de volver al campo de batalla cuando la especulación, alimentada por los rumores de Mousrom, de por qué esto era así comenzó a ganarle miradas aprensivas por donde quiera que iba. Pero no existía ningún remedio por en el momento y, en cualquier caso, los escudos eran lo único que importaba. Una vez que estuvieran en su sitio, todo el imperio vería por qué este proyecto secreto había sido puesto delante de todos los demás esfuerzos de manufactura en Vegetasei y por qué su príncipe puso todas sus fuerzas en ello en lugar de encabezar la batalla contra un enemigo invisible.

Cada noche, se sentaba en el jardín de Bulma y trabajaba para superar el obstáculo que le impedía ir a la batalla. Cada mañana, se sentaba a la mano derecha de su padre en el consejo o dirigía las juntas él mismo cuando el rey estaba fuera del planeta y evaluaba la sumisión del siniestro Mousrom. El reporte de Bardock sobre los planetas que habían sido propiedad Maiyosh y que reunían los criterios para una base potencial, obtenidos en más de un mes de ardua investigación por parte del soldado marcado, enviaron a Turna a un arrebato de malhumorada autocrítica de que el contable real no hubiera pensado en tal cosa en primer lugar.

En la noche antes de que la primera y más grande planta de producción de escudos fuera activada, Vegeta se sentó adusto frente a los planes de seguridad para la fábrica, una fábrica en la que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitirse el sabotaje. Frunció el ceño ante las dispersas especificaciones cubriendo la mesa del comedor. Si había algún agujero en la estrategia de seguridad, no lograba verlo, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera allí.

—Ya está hecho, mi príncipe —le dijo Turna, escribiendo a toda prisa en su computadora de mano y levantando estadísticas de los potenciales lugares donde encallar los generadores de escudo en los planetas colonias más cercanos a Vegetasei—. Las plantas son tan seguras como pueden ser, debemos enfocarnos ahora en asegurar el producto terminado cuando distribuyamos los generadores entre las colonias.

Yaro y Baka, quienes holgazaneaban debajo de la mesa, de repente levantaron sus cabezas al unísono. Gruñeron arqueando sus lomos y erizando sus pelajes. Era un sonido que nunca oyó hacer en serio a ninguno de los animales, a pesar de que gruñían y mordisqueaban al jugar con Romayn todos los días. Vegeta había dejado la puerta del jardín abierta para permitir que la brisa fresca y húmeda que contenía una promesa de lluvia más tarde esa noche barriera y tomara el calor del verano con esta.

Inspeccionó las fechas de finalización previstas. Tres semanas hasta que el primer escudo a escala planetaria terminara de producirse y estuviera listo para ser montado en Vegetasei, otro mes antes de que el primer envío de dispositivos del tamaño de un portatropas pudiera ser encapsulado y transportado a las colonias. Demasiado tiempo. Tenía que haber una manera de reducir el lapso de producción aún más. Tal vez... tal vez el pequeño ejército de robots sirvientes de Bulma podría añadirse para aumentar la velocidad de la línea de montaje.

—¡Mujer! —bramó. No la había visto, ya que todos tomaron una comida apresurada justo después de que cayera el ocaso y era casi la medianoche ahora. Por debajo de la mesa, los perros seguían haciendo ruido y chillando.

—Los ataques contra Skirat, Pikach, Maytu y una docena de otros planetas más fueron realizados sin el beneficio de las armas nucleares miniaturizadas. —mencionó Turna—. Los esclavos tecnológicos o mejor dicho, los agentes de la Red Roja disfrazados de leales esclavos tecnológicos, sabotearon los escudos y las redes de sensores en esos planetas.

Bulma salió de su taller con una mancha de algo negro a un lado de la nariz, su cabello revuelto estaba recogido por encima de su cabeza en un moño. La misma grasa negra en su cara cubría la parte delantera del overol de mecánico que llevaba puesto. Lucía acalorada, cansada, irritable... y absolutamente hermosa. Él sintió que una tonta sonrisa de suficiencia comenzaba a deslizarse por su rostro, lo que pareció solo molestarla aún más.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, Oujisama? —preguntó ella en tono mordaz. La sonrisa de superioridad de él se amplió.

—Las plantas usan un completo número de tus mecanoides sirvientes para la producción —agregó después de explicarle lo que se necesitaba—. Las instalaciones están vigiladas por guerreros saiyayíns con experiencia técnica superior al promedio. El centro de escudos con base en el planeta requerirá fuertes medidas de seguridad también; lo que debemos conseguir es una mayor seguridad y una producción más rápida.

—Puedo hacer las dos cosas —contestó ella de manera concisa—. Puedo ir a cada planta y ajustar a los robots, uno a la vez, para una mayor velocidad. Eso quemará sus procesadores rápido, pero solo los necesitamos por pocos meses de todos modos. También puedo añadir otro nivel de seguridad al inspeccionar en persona los escudos, a cada uno de ellos, antes de que entren en los transportes. Podría también…

Yaro mostró los dientes y gruñó con odio cuando la cosa que ambos animales habían percibido se dio a conocer. Mousrom avanzó lenta y torpemente hacia el arco de la puerta, y se inclinó. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Vegeta se preguntó con frialdad, había estado el bastardo acechando, escuchando? Turna hizo eco de sus propios pensamientos con su tranquila voz ronca, un instante más tarde.

—Si alguna vez reproduce estos animales, Oujisama, me encantaría tener uno para mi casa —murmuró—. Un animal que puede oler la presencia de un enemigo más rápido que nosotros es una criatura invaluable.

—Mis más humildes disculpas por molestarlo a una hora tan tardía, mi príncipe —dijo el inquisidor—, pero hay un asunto urgente que se debe abordar. —Su mirada aceitosa barrió a los otros y se detuvo en Bulma por un momento demasiado largo, arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo de una determinada forma que hizo gruñir a Vegeta como si fuera uno de los perros debajo de la mesa.

—Mousrom —le advirtió en voz baja—. Si tan solo te atreves a mirar en dirección a mi mujer otra vez, voy a destriparte justo donde estás parado.

Los ojos del hombre grande brillaron con temor oculto mezclado con malicia, pero los bajó obedientemente.

—¡Dime cuál es tu asunto! —espetó Vegeta. No invitó al hombre a pasar más allá del umbral, por lo que Mousrom se quedó de pie allí, señalando un montón de documentos en su mano.

—Tengo una lista de nombres de presuntos enemigos del imperio, todos los cuales han sido puestos a interrogatorio, Oujisama. —Mousrom sonrió como un viejo y amable tutor mientras observaba el rostro de Vegeta con avidez—. Víboras en mi propio seno, de hecho. Todos ellos son antiguos doctores del centro médico a quienes había recibido para ayudar a... extender la esperanza de vida de los sospechosos más valiosos bajo mis atenciones. —Bulma hizo un pequeño ruido de asfixia, Vegeta le arrebató la lista de las manos.

Menos de dos meses. Le había tomado a Mousrom menos de eso encontrar a todos los contactos de Scopa, médicos cuyos conocimientos al servicio de la curación habían sido pervertidos bajo el mando del inquisidor, médicos que habían jurado su lealtad a Vegeta, aunque todavía no le daban ninguna información útil de los movimientos y planes del hombre obeso. Mousrom descubrió al total de novatos en un santiamén.

—Tengo el nombre de la persona a quien se reportan, su líder de división —continuó Mousrom—. Pero él es un empleado libre del centro médico y por lo tanto, está bajo su protección personal. De hecho, creo que fue por un tiempo un esclavo en su propia casa. En cualquier caso, necesito su permiso para tomarlo.

Scopa...

Vegeta le dio una mirada fría y dijo lo último que Mousrom podría haber esperado. La verdad.

—No son de la Red Roja. La gente de Scopa monitoreaba tus acciones por orden mía; debo estar seguro de todos mis siervos, ministro.

Mousrom parpadeó hacia él en extrema sorpresa.

—No puede dudar de mi lealtad hacia Vegetasei —exclamó el hombre obeso, casi con incredulidad.

Vegeta se preguntó que había confundido al inquisidor más, haber sido espiado o su propia honestidad, directa y llana. Debía ser algo con lo que el hombre pocas veces se encontraba.

—Siempre juras tu lealtad a Vegetasei —manifestó él—, pero nunca al trono. —El rostro del ministro de Inteligencia se puso rojo como una grana por la furia—. Un príncipe no se puede dar el lujo de confiar en nadie, Mousrom —continuó Vegeta—. Me devolverás a mis sirvientes... si todavía están vivos.

—Viven. —Se movieron los labios de Mousrom—. De cierta manera, aunque me temo que nunca volverán a estar del todo bien otra vez. Los que han sido rotos nunca lo están. Pero... usted sabe de eso, ¿no es así, Oujisama?

El inquisidor fue arrojado contra las baldosas de piedra del umbral y hendió una sección circular con su cuerpo, incluso antes de que Vegeta se diera cuenta de que lo había golpeado. Él se agachó, sujetó el cuello del hombre y lo sacudió como a una muñeca de trapo.

—¡Debe encantarte recibir dolor tanto como infringirlo para desafiarme a cada rato, Mousrom!

—¡He hablado con toda franqueza! —Mousrom escupió a través de una boca llena de dientes sueltos—. Y volveré a hacerlo. Eras un irreflexivo y mimado joven egoísta antes de que el príncipe rojo te tomara bajo su cuidado. Un peligro y un pasivo para el trono y el imperio. Ahora, eres débil, mentalmente inestable, suave…

Vegeta rugió una enfurecida maldición y retiró su mano para embestirla a través del corazón del hombre obeso… y se desplomó con un grito cuando el dolor se levantó y lo tragó dentro de sus recuerdos. Las imágenes de un centenar, de un millar de tormentos se rememoraron, todas al compás del canto de la suave y burlona risa de Jeiyce de Maiyosh.

—¡Mi príncipe! —Turna trataba de voltear su cuerpo lleno de espasmos.

—¡Él no está respirando! —dijo Bulma.

No podía respirar, no podía siquiera inhalar una pequeña bocanada de aire.

—Justo como pensé. —La voz de Mousrom mostraba una extraña mezcla de admiración mal velada y de fría indiferencia—. ¡Minas subliminales! —Una breve carcajada maliciosa—. No puede matar. ¡Por los Dioses, que cosa tan diabólicamente cruel e inteligente para hacerle a un guerrero saiyayín! Tendrás que noquearlo, mi niña, supongo que se asfixiará si no lo haces.

Un único sólido golpe cayó y no supo nada más.

Se despertó con una suave mano acariciándole la frente. El rostro de Bulma apareció y ella solo lo observó, su expresión era una ingeniosa máscara que pondría orgulloso a un saiyayín.

—Cierra la puerta tras de ti, muchacha —ordenó el rey cortante—. Bulma se levantó y se fue en silencio. Vegeta se sentó, observó la dura faz enojada de su padre y sintió más vergüenza de lo que hubiera creído posible, esta se aferraba en su interior como una dosis de veneno mortal.

—No necesito decirte que debiste habérmelo dicho —dijo Ottoussama.

—No sabía que tan profundo se extendían las secuelas hasta esta noche. —Vegeta apretó los dientes—. Descubrí que había un... bloqueo en el acto de matar en mi mente cuando me preparaba para volver a la capital. —Cerró los ojos y recordó como la simple acción de aplastar un insecto de verano en su brazo, de tener la disposición de acabar con la cosa y de realizar el hecho, lo envió a convulsionar con un jadeante dolor debilitante. Solo Bardock estuvo presente para verlo y el ataque había acabado en cuestión de minutos. Desde su regreso, luchó cada noche contra la compulsión en el jardín de flores de Bulma, tratando de matar a las babosas del jardín que habían comenzado a tomar un festín de sus plantas y beber del suelo fértil al hacerse la temperatura más caliente y la lluvia menos frecuente. La reacción fue más fuerte, tal vez porque las babosas eran más grandes, más inteligente, pero gradualmente, los ataques se volvieron cada vez menos violentos cuando practicaba exterminar a las cosas de noche. Bardock sugirió que, a juzgar por la gravedad de los ataques al matar a criaturas tan humildes, sería demasiado peligroso experimentar con hacer lo mismo a un ser inteligente hasta que... hubiera subido por la cadena alimentaria, por así decirlo.

—Supe que cuando me dispusiera a matar a cualquier ser vivo, se volvería contra mí como… como si estuviera en sus manos una vez más. Desde que regresé, he progresado en... abrir una brecha en el bloqueo, aunque tengo un largo camino por recorrer. —Vio a su padre a los ojos—. Habría esperado hasta estar completamente curado, Ottoussama, pero... no me quedaba más tiempo. Me necesitaban y aún como estoy ahora, me necesitan.

Su padre se quedó en silencio.

—Para mañana —dijo con una voz como el grave tañido de las campanas de muerte—, la totalidad de la capital lo sabrá. Nadie te seguirá o siquiera prestará atención a tus palabras ahora, muchacho. Y yo… —El Rey rechinó las palabras como si tuviera la boca llena de navajas, como si el acto de pronunciar su siguiente oración cortara su mandíbula hasta el hueso—. Tendré que ceder tu lugar en el consejo a tu enemigo... y te descartaré por ser un sucesor no apto para mi trono.

—Padre... —Vegeta se atragantó antes de que pudiera detenerse de hablar.

—No queda tiempo como dices —continuó el rey mecánicamente—. La luna aparecerá dentro de tres meses. Vegetasei estará en su punto más vulnerable y maduro para un asalto. Debemos estar unidos y tu presencia a mi lado causaría disidencia. —Su padre lo estudió con ojos que veían a través de todas sus pretensiones de normalidad, que veían a través de todo y que lo habían hecho desde el principio—. No tengo ninguna duda de que cualquier tentativa tuya de matar a los aspirantes que te busquen por tu vida después de esta noche será fallida, aunque no letal. No permitiré que tu despojo sea algo permanente, te ayudaré tanto como pueda para que recuperes tus derechos y que vuelvas al lugar que te corresponde una vez más. No dejaré que el príncipe rojo me quite a mi hijo, ¡él no tendrá esa victoria!

Se quedó mirando el techo después de que su padre partió. No había pena ni dolor ni vergüenza. No había furia, él no era capaz de sentir nada en absoluto, estaba entumecido por completo. Un suave click del seguro de la puerta y Bulma volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se sentó a su lado, sin hablar, solo lo miró durante un largo tiempo, con los ojos azules como pozos sin fondo de quieta tristeza. ¿Sus ojos siempre habían sostenido ese profundo y casi inconmensurable sumidero de luto? Antes, jamás lo había notado hasta que se despertó y vio su rostro en la casa de Bardock. El primer hermoso recuerdo impreso en la página en blanco de su memoria después de Avani Trice.

—No puedes estar de duelo por mí —susurró él.

—No lo estoy —dijo ella—, no estás muerto.

—Estoy peor que muerto —le respondió sombríamente.

—No, estás sintiendo lástima por ti mismo.

Él le frunció el ceño, estupefacto. No había rabia hacia ella por esas palabras duras y mordaces, mientras que antes, le hubiera sido difícil poner freno a su ira, difícil impedirse de no matarla. Y si bien, esto no era algo malo, era otro constante recordatorio de cuanto había cambiado, enmudecido... roto. No tenía palabras de réplica para su fría respuesta, aunque no podría estar más sorprendido por esto si ella hubiera ganado de pronto poder de pelea y lo hubiese golpeado hasta la inconsciencia.

—No te das cuenta —continuó ella menos enojada—, que amas a tu planeta y a tu pueblo más de lo que jamás me amarás a mí o a tu padre. Comenzaste a darte cuenta el día que Arbatsu cayó y desde tu regreso has utilizado todos los medios a tu disposición, no solo tu poder de pelea, para salvarlos; incluso si tu pueblo es tan voluble y tonto que no pueden ver que existe algo más que ser gobernado por la fuerza bruta y la matanza. ¿Quieres ver caer a Vegetasei?, ¿quieres ver a tu pueblo aniquilado y este hermoso planeta incendiado?

—¡No! —respondió él con dureza—. ¡No quiero eso! ¡No voy a permitirlo!

—Entonces cumple tu deber a ellos como su príncipe y levántate mañana como si no pasara nada —indicó ella—. Sigue trabajando en el proyecto de los escudos antiradiactivos, sigue entrenando con la gente de Rikkuum y de Bardock, sigue buscando la base de Jeiyce y sigue tratando de romper los detonadores de condicionamiento que dejó en tu cabeza. Scopa y yo hemos tratado a cientos de víctimas de Mousrom, gente que puso en libertad después de que los rompió y encontró que no sabían nada. Te puedo decirte por donde empezar. —Ella colocó en su mano una videofoto desactivada—. Es la imagen de Jeiyce de Maiyosh, tomada en su boda en Corsaris hace ocho años. Es la única foto que pude encontrar de él. El primer factor para romper cualquier pared de condicionamiento es hacer añicos el control personal de aquel que te hizo eso. Podemos empezar poco a poco mirando su imagen, ¿listo?

Él asintió con gravedad. Ella encendió la videofoto... y él lanzó un suave sollozo, sus entrañas se revolvieron de enferma vergüenza mientras le daba la espalda a ese rostro sonriente, sus extremidades y su columna vertebral se contrajeron en un ovillo defensivo.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —dijo ella suavemente—. Él gruñó desafiante y se obligó a dar la vuelta, se obligó a mirar. Sus manos se flexionaron en el dispositivo, haciéndolo añicos a la vez que jadeaba por aire como si acabara de librar una batalla hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

—Diez segundos —anunció Bulma, colocó su cabeza contra su regazo y acarició su rostro cubierto de sudor—. Eso es un muy buen comienzo y aplastar su imagen es un signo aún mejor. Di su nombre.

Él no habló, su garganta se constriño ante el mero pensamiento.

—Bulma... —dijo él con un ligero tono áspero.

—Di su nombre —indicó ella de nuevo—. No dejes que mantenga ese poder sobre ti. Recupéralo, Vegeta. ¿Quién es tu enemigo?

—¡Jeiyce! —Él escupió la palabra—. ¡Jeiyce de Maiyosh! ¡El príncipe rojo! El… —Se interrumpió y la miró asombrado. Ni una sola vez desde que cargaron su cuerpo inerte de esa negra celda sin sol había podido mencionar el nombre del hombre sin tropezar con la palabra, sin que una parte integral suya se aterrorizara. Ella se inclinó y lo besó, lenta y profundamente, una mano se deslizó por su cintura para acariciar su cola hasta que él la tomó entre sus brazos soltando un gruñido bajo, la recostó y recorrió con su boca la línea desnuda de su cuello—. ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Refuerzo positivo —contestó ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa traviesa—. Debes hacer esto tan a menudo como sea posible. Míralo, di su nombre una y otra vez y sigue intentando matar las babosas de mi jardín.

—Lo sabías —susurró él.

—Sí, lo sabía —respondió ella—. Un paso a la vez, Vegeta. —Su mano se estrechó alrededor de su cola y su sonrisa se amplió ligeramente mientras él gruñía de nuevo.

Había sido una agonía... una agonía... yacer a su lado cada noche, sosteniéndola sin... sin...

—Bulma... —Él exhaló contra su clavícula, su boca buscó más abajo de la curva de sus senos y acarició el pezón endurecido a través de la blusa—. Dioses, te quiero...

La respiración de ella se volvió elaborada. Podía oír su corazón latiendo dentro de la frágil jaula de su pecho, podía sentir aumentar el calor de su cuerpo al ritmo del deseo.

—Aquí me tienes. —Ella se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo temblaba de pasión. Vegeta sentía, olía, el calor de su anhelo por él. Levantó la cabeza para rozar su boca con la suya, encontró sus ojos… y todo el fuego arrasándolo por dentro murió en un segundo ante la vista del atormentado espiral de deseo desesperado y de autoaversión ardiendo allí. Se apartó de ella, dejándola jadeando con la necesidad insatisfecha e incomprensión.

—No... por favor, no te detengas. —Ella casi sollozó.

—No puedo —dijo él vacilante—. En casa de Bardock, te expliqué que había mirado en tus ojos y vi que me querías, pero que ese deseo te causaba pena. —Él extendió la mano y acarició su bello rostro de porcelana—. No puedo sostenerte con esa mirada en tus ojos... aún si eso significa no volver a tenerte jamás. —La atrajo a sus brazos mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a cursar por el rostro de Bulma. Ella recargó la cabeza contra su pecho y todo su cuerpo tembló.

—Sigo pensando que no debió suceder así —susurró ella—. Debimos habernos conocido de otra forma, comenzar de otra manera. Todo acabó retorciéndose... y ahora… ahora, está arruinado. —Él arrancó su mente de la cruda e implacable verdad que había en esas palabras y apartó el cabello de sus ojos para atisbar su rostro.

—¿Por qué te quedas, Bulma?, ¿por qué me ayudas? Te escuché hablar de lo que crees, de las cosas que piensas que son lo correcto cuando nos quedamos en la casa de Bardock. Estuve pendiente de cada palabra tuya. Te conozco. ¿Por qué no estás trabajando con la Red Roja para destruir el imperio?

—Por las cosas que los rebeldes maiyoshyíns han hecho desde que empezó la guerra —respondió ella sin dudar—. Jeiyce comenzó con una misión justa en mi opinión. Además, Vegetasei creó al "príncipe rojo" el día que purgaron Corsaris. —Sus ojos eran distantes, miraban hacia atrás a un pasado lleno de innumerables fantasmas—. Raditz dirigió esa purga, ya sabes —continuó—. Yo… yo lo quería, lo hacía, pero mató a toda esa pobre gente, la esposa y el bebé de Jeiyce incluidos. Y no pudo entender por qué después me volví fría con él. —Ella sacudió la cabeza pensativa—. No era capaz de siquiera pensar en lo que había hecho después… después de su muerte. Me ha tomado más de tres años dejar de idealizarlo y verlo como lo que era, lo bueno y lo malo. Pero Jeiyce... —Sus ojos de golpe se volvieron hacia él, fríos y despejados—. Era el chico bueno, era el héroe que luchaba a contracorriente contra el imperio del mal.

—Mujer... —Vegeta pronunció la palabra con suavidad, pero en advertencia, al sentir algo que lindaba con la antigua media recordada rabia dentro de su pecho al oírla hablar de… de ese hombre de aquella manera.

—Dije era —continuó ella—. Lo que ha hecho con los ataques de armas nucleares, la forma en que ha manejado la guerra, ha destruido todo el bien que alguna vez pudo lograr. La masacre sistemática de las colonias y de los planetas de guarnición, los planetas esclavos y los planetas leales al imperio, la forma en que mató a los guerreros saiyayíns junto con la población civil de esos planetas, lo que te hizo a ti y a Articha... y lo peor de todo, el ataque a la colonia Auberjsei, donde él y sus hombres arrasaron con todos los guerreros mientras ellos se escondían dentro de sus escudos de invisibilidad, luego… luego sacó a todos los bebés de la sala de incubación de la colonia y organizó una fiesta descuartizándolos. —Sus ojos se bañaron de odio—. A pesar de todo lo que tu pueblo ha hecho, de todos los hijos que han asesinado, nunca los han torturado ni jugado con ellos. ¡El honor de un guerrero saiyayín le prohíbe dar a los no combatientes nada que no sea una muerte rápida! Las manos de Jeiyce están sucias con sangre inocente y lo peor de todo es que lo sabe muy bien. Él no fue criado para pensar que la gente de otras razas no son realmente personas. No se le enseñó que luchar y matar son el mejor entretenimiento que hay en la galaxia. Corsaris era una monarquía parlamentaria y su padre adoptivo lo crio para respetar la vida y la libertad y… y ahora, él es peor de lo que considera que tu padre es, porque no hay nada, ninguna regla de honor o moralidad ni horrorosa atrocidad que esté por encima suyo. —Ella parecía sin aliento por la fuerza de la furia que vio surgiendo detrás de sus ojos—. A pesar de lo malo que creo que es el imperio, el caos en toda la galaxia y las luchas internas que seguirían a la caída de Vegetasei mataran a más gente de lo que ha hecho esta guerra. Los hombres que comenzaron esta rebelión han perdido el rumbo, se han convertido en lo que odian, sin la pauta del honor saiyayín para detenerlos antes de que se conviertan en monstruos sin leyes y despiadados como en las historias de Bardock que describen al imperio tsiruyín. Y tú... tú has cambiado tanto como Jeiyce desde que comenzó esta guerra. Si Jeiyce y sus hombres se han vuelto malvados, tú te estás volviendo...

—¿Bueno? —él se adelantó con una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No —le contestó ella—. Todavía no... pero vas en camino. —Le dio un beso—. Vegetasei ha sido mi hogar durante ocho años. Es como tú, hermoso y terrible en sus grandes bienes y grandes males. Lo amo tanto como lo odio... así que lucharé para salvarlo.

Para su vergüenza, tuvo que librar una batalla constante para no caer en nuevos ataques de autocompasión en las semanas siguientes. No pudo hacer nada que lograra silenciar los murmullos y el silencioso desprecio que perseguían sus pasos dondequiera que iba, pero puso un final violento y abrupto a las abiertas burlas al instante. El primer día después de su expulsión del consejo y del favor de su padre, venció a tres élites a golpes de martillo por su absoluta insolencia. Como cuando entrenaba, si su intención no era matar, era más que capaz de vencer a cualquier enemigo. Esto hizo que todos aquellos que pudieran pensar en desafiarlo a un combate a muerte se detuvieran, esto hizo más fácil de soportar la pérdida desgarradora de la compañía y la fe de su padre. Él trabajó, se entrenó, se vertió sobre los libros de contabilidad corsarianos, la contaduría general tsiuruyín, las historias Maiyoshs y sus registros, buscando algo que la inspección de las finanzas Maiyoshs no hubiera arrojado. Cada potencial base en que Bardock había buscado al inicio cosechó asentamientos coloniales vacíos y abandonados hace mucho o nada en absoluto. Trasladó a Bulma de planta en planta para que volviera a calibrar cada una de las máquinas sirvientes y les diera la mayor velocidad posible, indiferente a lo que esto le pareciera a cualquiera, impulsado por el avance inexorable de la luz roja en el cielo, la casi luna creciente se acercaba a Vegetasei en su órbita elíptica de la década, trayendo consigo una peligrosa pérdida del pensamiento y la razón. Como había dicho su padre, Vegetasei pronto estaría listo para el ataque.

Él tomó guardias para las plantas de fabricación que Bardock y Turna eligieron, soldados que seguirían las órdenes de ellos o Articha, aunque apartaban sus rostros de vergüenza cada vez que Vegeta estaba cerca. El mero hecho de que aún viviera, de que no hubiera elegido poner fin a su vida, mutilado y deshonrado como se hallaba, daba a la mayoría de los soldados un retorcido sentido de desgracia personal. Ver al ideal público del orgullo y la fuerza saiyayín descastado, reducido a nada más que un orquestador para la producción de armas defensivas mecánicas, demasiado cobarde a sus ojos para incluso morir, era un duro golpe a su moral. Él soportó todo, las miradas y el rechazo por igual, aunque había días en que su estómago se anudaba de tanta frustración y rabia que ni siquiera podía comer. Descansaba poco, dormía menos y contaba con ansias los días hasta el tiempo de la luna, cuando su cuerpo se haría más fuerte, y sus reflejos y su fuerza se elevarían más alto cada día en sintonía con el elevado incremento titánico de su ki. Era... Dioses, nunca había imaginado que pudiera hacerse tan fuerte y, aun así, no podía matar. Él se sentaba en el jardín de Bulma cada noche antes de dormir y trataba de acabar con las babosas de hojas que su mujer se esforzaba tan diligentemente por mantener alejadas de sus flores, pronunciaba el nombre de su enemigo y atacaba sus videofotos y holofotos mil veces. Pero cada tentativa de matar babosas lo dejaba débil y sin aliento, luchando por impedir que su tráquea se contraiga.

—Yo las pisé fuerte —le dijo Romayn muy animado una tarde mientras el niño plantaba en el suelo con una pequeña pala a unos pocos pies de donde Vegeta se sentaba, lo que parecía ser una mala hierba muerta al lado de uno de los rosales de Bulma.

—No dejes las huellas de sus entrañas adentro —murmuró Vegeta irritado. Incluso un mocoso de menos de dos años podía matar a estas cosas... y él no. Levantó la mano, un punto de energía bordeó la punta de uno de sus dedos, señaló a un invertebrado del tamaño de un puño que estaba haciendo con esfuerzo su camino hacia la cama de piedras de los pensamientos color morado oscuro. Lo soltó, abrasó la babosa a cenizas y se dobló sobre la banqueta debajo suyo, casi sollozando de alivio cuando superó el maleficio y pudo volver a respirar.

—¿Edeeta?

—Tú. —Vegeta se enderezó de nuevo, dispuesto a relajar su cuerpo, dispuesto a detener los temblores. Miró al niño casi acusadoramente—. Dices todas las palabras en tu vocabulario sin impedimento alguno excepto mi nombre. Ou-ji-sa-ma. —Él volvió a respirar para calmarse—. Trata de hacerlo.

—Ou-dee-tah-ma.

Vegeta lo consideró con cuidado.

—Creo que prefiero "edeeta". Tienes hasta el final del verano para decirlo bien, si no te daré de comida a los perros.

Algo que sonaba de manera sospechosa a una risa llegó desde la dirección del niño.

—Quiero hacer boom también.

Él miró a Romayn estrechamente mientras reflexionaba sobre el tipo de preguntas que Bardock había evitado como a una plaga en las últimas semanas.

—¿No recuerdas cómo? —¿ _De antes... cuándo eras un niño grande?,_ pensó con un destello de inquietud supersticiosa.

—Lo olvidé —respondió Romayn—. Ojjiisan dice que es malo para los bebés. Yo soy un bebé.

"Ojjiisan", quienquiera o lo que fuera, había sido prudente en alejar el conocimiento de cómo aprovechar el ki de las manos de un recién nacido, Vegeta reflexionó. Sintió que su curiosidad por saber más de lo que recordaba de las experiencias de su vida anterior y de… de haberse quedado muerto empezaba a disminuir bajo la mirada directa del niño. Cualquier cosa que preguntara, percibía, era probable que él le respondiera en la medida de sus posibilidades. Su mente por instinto quería virar lejos de la sensación de vértigo filosófico que le causaba el hecho de mirar cosas que deberían estar escondidas de los vivos. _Se lo preguntaré... lo haré, cuando sea mayor..._

—¿Deseas aprender? —le dijo después de un momento de reflexión.

—¡Sí! —El niño dio un salto y brincó hacia donde él estaba sentado.

—Es más o menos igual que cuando vuelas —comenzó Vegeta.

—No puedo volar —contestó Romayn muy triste.

—Puedes flotar del suelo y propulsarte a donde quieras. Volar es lo mismo, solo que más alto.

—Ah.

—La misma energía que utilizas cuando vuelas es la energía que un soldado utiliza cuando dispara una ráfaga de ki. Tú… —Él tomó las pequeñas manos del niño y las enmarcó en una pose que formaba una cavidad entre ellas ante su pecho. Algo era inquietantemente familiar aquí, aunque se sentía invertido. Lo trajo a su memoria un momento más tarde.

 _Grandes manos torpes y tan incongruentemente suaves, tomaron sus manos diminutas y las moldearon en forma de media luna separadas unos pocos centímetros. La profunda voz de Nappa hablaba despacio. «Empuje su energía en el espacio entre las palmas, Oujisama. Haga una bola con esta y luego arrójela con todas sus fuerzas»._

—Empuja la energía en el espacio entre tus manos —repitió las palabras. El pequeño rostro se arrugó por el furioso esfuerzo y poco a poco, un puntito de energía incandescente empezó a formarse.

Vegeta suprimió un ceño aprehensivo. Le había llevado muchos intentos durante varias largas y extenuantes horas hacer eso la primera vez y Romayn acababa… acababa de hacerlo. _El salvador del universo..._

—Ahora que ya lo tienes en tus manos —dijo Vegeta—, está a tus órdenes. Lánzalo. —Él miró hacia abajo para ver a una babosa haciendo su lento y laborioso camino a través del patio, estaba a punto de llegar a uno de los rosales—. Nuestro enemigo casi ha alcanzado su objetivo. ¡Detenlo! —Fue un buen tiro. La babosa de hojas reventó en pedazos ardientes cuando la minúscula ráfaga lo golpeó… al igual que al rosal junto a él.

—Oh, no —exclamó Romayn levemente horrorizado.

—Gran Diosa —añadió una voz suave detrás de ellos. Vegeta había estado tan concentrado en la lección, que no oyó al aviador de Scopa aterrizar sobre el suelo cubierto de hierbas tras del jardín—. ¿Hizo Rom-kun esto?

—Mami se va a enojar —aseguró el niño sintiéndose triste mientras miraba los pedacitos de cenizas de pétalos rosados asentados alrededor de ellos. Como si la hubiera conjurado por su nombre, Bulma salió de la casa y lanzó un grito ahogado cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la babosa asesinada.

—Mi puntería está un poco fuera de forma —le aseveró Vegeta sin arrepentimiento cuando ella lo miró interrogante—. No me veas así, mujer, la raíz es salvable.

Ella los observó con sospechas por un segundo, luego se volvió y caminó dando pisadas fuertes de regreso a la casa pronunciando solo un "¡Hora de dormir, Rom-kun!" como respuesta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del médico.

—Le mentiste a mami —dijo Romayn. El niño parecía estar atrapado en algún lugar entre el horror y la admiración.

—Ve a la cama, niño —le ordenó Vegeta con severidad. Él casi saltó cuando dos pequeños brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su pierna para apretarla durante medio segundo, antes de que el niño se precipitara al interior. _Un guerrero y un príncipe no abraza a nadie que no sea su compañera y solo en privado, Oujisama..._ La voz ronca de Nappa lo castigaba por ese gesto hacia su sensei cuando era aún más joven que Romayn.

—Me pregunto qué es más fuerte en su pueblo —reflexionó Scopa, expresando los pensamientos de Vegeta—. La naturaleza o la crianza.

—Yo no usaría a ese niño como un caso de prueba indicativa —dijo Vegeta cortante—. ¿Cuál es tu asunto, doctor?

—Mousrom ha obtenido el permiso de su padre —respondió amargamente Scopa—, para establecer una unidad especializada de la inquisición en el centro médico para su uso personal en el interrogatorio de los agentes de alto nivel de la Red Roja.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, su rostro era una máscara fría que velaba la enferma furia agitándose dentro.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esa información, doctor?

—La limpieza total de Mousrom de todos mis informantes en ciudad Kharda no fue tan limpia como él piensa —contestó en voz baja Scopa—. Y mis amigos me han dejado en claro que incluso si deben sufrir el mismo destino que los otros, es mejor que la tortura diaria de ayudar a la inquisición de Mousrom; y si mueren, saben que sus familias serán liberadas, Oujisama. Mucha gente con gusto daría la vida para ver crecer a sus hijos libres.

—¿Cuándo planean comenzar? —gruñó Vegeta.

—En la madrugada de mañana.

Vegeta sonrió con gravedad.

—Despeja a tu gente de la puerta de entrada, voy a darle la bienvenida cuando llegue.

—Gracias, Oujisama. —El madrani parecía a punto de repensar sus siguientes palabras, luego, puso un holodisco en las manos de Vegeta—. Desarrollé esto para usted, mi príncipe, es un programa de entrenamiento holográfico de luz sólida, se integrará con el software de proyección en los domos de alta gravedad. Diseñé que el oponente de simulación se pareciera a Jeiyce de Maiyosh. —Observó el rostro perfectamente inexpresivo de Vegeta con nerviosismo. Cuando él no hizo ningún comentario, Scopa se inclinó y volvió a salir.

—No voy a olvidar tu buen servicio a mí, doctor —le aseguró Vegeta.

El madrani sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo. Era la sencilla expresión juvenil de una conciencia del todo limpia, la sonrisa sin esfuerzo de un buen hombre. Vegeta lo vio salir en silencio. Él recordaba haber dormido fácilmente cada noche, haber estado muy feliz con su vida y con todas las cosas en su planeta, pero no era debido a una conciencia limpia sino por la ausencia de la misma. No tenía remordimientos ni verdadero honor o sentido del deber que entrara en conflicto con sus propios deseos. No tenía la carga de cho-gugol cada vez que tocaba a su mujer como cuando yacían juntos en la noche en un abrazo casto. No tenía profundidad de sentimientos por nada ni nadie. Hace tres años había sido un vicioso niño malcriado, a pesar de que ya era un hombre hace tiempo. Inútil para su pueblo y su planeta, Mousrom le dijo. Una desventaja política para su padre. Y... no era verdadera felicidad o tranquilidad lo que llegó a sentir. Había sido un insensato. No quería volver a eso o a la iracunda rabia ciega que tenían un parecido más que superficial con las rabietas que lanzaba cuando era un niño. Esa siempre presente furia infantil a la que no se oponía de ninguna manera lo había seguido a la guerra, esta ardió a través de lo que debería haber sido un juicio claro y frío, y le costó la vida a decenas de miles de fieles soldados. Él no podía volver atrás, le había dicho a Ottoussama, solo hacia adelante, donde quiera que esto lo condujera.

Se encontró con Mousrom al amanecer cuando el inquisidor aterrizó en la plataforma principal de carga delante del centro médico, portando a cien o más guerreros a su lado. Detrás de él, los esclavos tecnológicos aterrizaban tres grandes naves con suministros, las ráfagas de los tubos de escape de los motores calentaban el aire ya cálido de la mañana.

—Te lo expliqué hace mucho tiempo, hombre obeso —gruñó Vegeta—. El centro médico no es la casucha de un torturador.

—Si mis acciones te desagradan, muchacho —respondió Mousrom y observó el rostro de Vegeta tensarse ante la falta de cualquier tratamiento honorífico, un malicioso recordatorio de la pérdida de su rango—, eres más que bienvenido a matarnos a todos. —Los soldados detrás del inquisidor estallaron en risas nerviosas. Un centenar de hombres eran su guardia, como si eso protegiera a Mousrom de él. Vegeta sonrió.

—No necesito matarte para detenerte, torturador —aclaró Vegeta con frialdad y vio la expresión de suficiencia de Mousrom dar paso a la consternación cuando él no mordió el anzuelo. Esa era la intención del hombre gordo, por supuesto. Fustigarlo hacia la furia, manipularlo para que tratara de matar al inquisidor. Una acción que terminaría en su colapso.

—He oído a los hombres hablar de la bellísima puta que le robaste a Raditz —continuó Mousrom, sus ojos pequeños brillaban llenos de malicioso cálculo—. En efecto, ella es un dulce pedazo de… —Vegeta atacó, su mente estaba enfocada y fría. Comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad a través de los soldados que rodeaban a Mousrom como si fueran blancos de papel, impactando y rompiendo huesos con eficiencia quirúrgica. Cuando vencía a un soldado, deliberadamente lo lanzaba en dirección al centro de la capital. Terminó en menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Fuera! ¡AHORA! —Vegeta rugió a los técnicos y al equipo de vuelo de las naves de transporte. Ellos se precipitaron a sus vehículos llenos de terror y él con calma explotó cada nave a pedazos de metal, luego se volvió de nuevo a Mousrom que estaba temblando como un flan asustado cuando avanzó hacia él.

—No te voy a matar, Mousrom —dijo Vegeta mostrándole una sonrisa desagradable—, pero te voy a hacer mucho, mucho daño.

Se tomó su tiempo, rompió los huesos de las extremidades del hombre primero con lenta y metódica crueldad. Para el momento en que Vegeta llegó a los huesos de la pelvis y la columna vertebral del hombre, el señor inquisidor había empezado a gemir y a sollozar, sonidos que el hombre debía haber oído infinidad de veces, aunque nunca de sus propios labios. Cuando Mousrom finalmente cayó en la inconsciencia, Vegeta lo lanzó hacia la ciudad como lo hizo con los demás. Había esperado sentir una gran cantidad de placer cuando golpeaba al hombre, pero por alguna razón, solo sintió náuseas. Maldijo en voz baja y saltó hacia el cielo. La primera ronda de escudos radiactivos estaba a dos días de su finalización, tres semanas para su envío. Demasiado cerca a la temporada de la luna. No tenía más tiempo para perderlo luchando contra su propia especie.

Turna y Articha solicitaron de forma oficial al trono la autorización para distribuir en persona los escudos entre las colonias. Nadie se opuso a ellos, nadie se atrevió después de la historia de Mousrom y sus cien guerreros circulando. Como el primero de los escudos se acercaba a su finalización, Vegeta se concentró en erigir un escudo sobre el mismo Vegetasei. La activación real era un asunto sencillo, especialmente con el creciente ejército de robots de Bulma y la gente de Bardock para ayudarlos. Pero la logística del control del tráfico espacial, la seguridad y la vigilancia del generador durante la temporada de la luna eran otra cosa. Las "ventanas" en los escudos que Bulma había configurado para ser autenticados con la firma ki específica del oficial en cada nave de la flota aún necesitaban la guía de un ser vivo para dirigir el control del tráfico. Bardock cumplió las instrucciones de Bulma y, a su vez, se hizo cargo de la tutela de un número seleccionado de guerreros al servicio de la baronía de Articha. Ellos eran poco entusiastas, por decir lo menos. Ahí estaba el problema, cualquier guerrero que se sentara en el escudo de operaciones para permitir que las naves saiyayíns entraran y salieran de la red de protección alrededor de Vegetasei a través de las ventanas de autenticación lo consideraría un castigo. Era el trabajo de un humilde esclavo tecnológico madrani, no de un soldado saiyayín, pero también era un trabajo que no se podía confiar a alguien que no sea un saiyayín.

—Eso es todo —le aseguró Bulma mientras yacían juntos la noche después de que el escudo estuvo funcionando por fin, sus estómagos estaban gratamente saturados por el banquete de celebración que sus robots sirvientes habían preparado. Él ni siquiera pensó en poner en duda la sabiduría o la conveniencia de tener a la gente de Bardock y Scopa en la mesa. No se le había ocurrido en el estado de eufórico alivio por el que estaba inundado esa noche, que tener plebeyos y libertos cenando en su comedor era una concesión indignante. Era extraño como esta comunidad de aliados improbables había roto las barreras de clase, incluso en su propia mente. Él observó con leve incredulidad a Bardock y al médico madrani comenzar a cantar como borrachos algún contrapunto tenor alienígena que Vegeta no conocía _. Dejemos que la "fiesta" de la noche traiga más conversación o no_ , Vegeta pensó con un encogimiento mental de hombros. No podía estar más desprestigiado de lo que ya estaba. _Y dejemos que la luna venga_. No habría ningún ataque durante esta temporada de la luna y no habría más colonias perdidas por bombardeos. Turna y Articha saldrían con un cargamento completo de escudos para distribuirlos entre todos los planetas saiyayíns mañana al amanecer, pero aún faltaba mucho por hacer.

—Todavía quedan los escudos más pequeños para ser instalados en los portatropas —dijo él.

—Sí. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero se acabó en lo que respecta a la guerra. Eventualmente encontrarás a Jeiyce y a sus Demonios Rojos, pero... en cuanto a lo demás, eso es todo. Vegetasei no puede ver o detectar planetas rebeldes en la clandestinidad debido a su tecnología de invisibilidad y ellos no pueden tocarte ahora a causa de los escudos. Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, ya nadie más tiene que morir.

Él permaneció en silencio pensando en las purgas masivas que seguirían a raíz de una victoria saiyayín, en la erradicación de todos los planetas que siquiera hubieran sonreído a los maiyoshyíns, en cada raza con siquiera un hijo o hija que lucharon con los rebeldes. Ella tenía razón acerca de los simpatizantes de los rebeldes, al menos.

No necesitaba decirle que habría ordenado hacerlo. Era simple pragmatismo para evitar que los enemigos se levantaran de nuevo en una fecha posterior. Pero Vegetasei no podía destruir lo que no lograba encontrar y no había pérdida de prestigio en ese escenario.

—No terminará hasta que Jeiyce esté muerto —murmuró él contra el suave perfume de su cabello—. Tenemos poco menos de nueve semanas hasta la temporada de la luna. Estaría más tranquilo si él saliera de debajo de la tierra antes de eso.

—Esta será mi primera luna —comentó ella—. ¿Alguna vez has oído cómo Articha y Turna se unieron?

—Solo sé que tienen un vínculo lunar —respondió él. Eso era tan poco frecuente como para tomar nota, pero nunca le había dicho los detalles. A cada saiyayín que se quedara en el planeta natal para la llegada de la luna se le daría un sedante neurocerebral para evitar el alto nivel de demencia empática que esta desencadenaba en su especie. Y así, cuando todas las mujeres entraran en el calor de la locura de amor lunar, ellas y los hombres más fuertes que ganaran sus atenciones por la noche solo se aparearían dentro de la furia de la demencia, pero no establecerían lazos.

—¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer bajo la luna? —le preguntó ella.

Él sonrió.

—Siempre he preferido luchar; esta será mi primera luna como un hombre adulto, solo tenía diecisiete la última vez. Cuéntame la historia de Turna y Articha.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Él era un noble de la zona campestre con un moderado alto poder. Ella era una super élite heredera de una antigua y poderosa baronía. Pero me contó que se quisieron desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. El problema era que si él iniciaba una pelea de cortejo, el honor de ella le habría exigido no perder y es aproximadamente dos veces más fuerte que Turna, y lo habría aplastado. Así que rechazaron sus neuroinhibidores para la temporada de la luna y se fueron a las tierras baldías en el norte donde nadie vive… y se unieron bajo la luna llena. —Ella suspiró en tono soñador y él se rio entre dientes.

—No es el dulce encuentro que te imaginas —aseveró—. El vínculo afectivo lunar es muy, muy violento. Los dos "amantes" casi se desgarran el uno al otro en pedazos mientras se aparean.

—Pero Articha dijo que es como si él estuviera dentro de su mente y de su alma —continuó Bulma—. La otra mitad de su corazón.

Vegeta resopló.

—Y si uno de ellos es asesinado, el otro sufrirá y morirá dentro de un día si el shock de la pérdida misma no le detiene el corazón. No es "romántico" llevarte a tu pareja a la muerte. ¡Si yo debo morir, quiero que tengas una vida larga y feliz, mujer!, no que mueras conmigo como le hubiera pasado a Turna si Articha hubiera sido asesinada por los maiyoshyíns.

Una pequeña sonrisa perpleja apareció en sus labios, aunque ella no respondió.

Él se levantó por la mañana y voló hacia el norte y al este a fin de comenzar a supervisar el reacondicionamiento de la mayor de las fábricas de construcción de adaptadores de escudos para la flota durante la primera mitad del día.

—El terrorismo es una amenaza real —murmuró Bardock con gravedad mientras estaban en el aire, viendo las naves entrar y salir a través de las ventanas de autenticación sobre la capital. Ellos dieron la vuelta a una gran rueda alrededor de la ciudad que se asomaba por encima del generador del escudo principal, protegido e instalado dentro de un búnker más allá del borde occidental de la capital donde el puerto espacial miraba hacia el mar del oeste a unas pocas millas fuera de las compuertas.

Vegeta asintió y frunció el ceño en señal de frustración. Los escudos no tenían fallas, pero podían ser saboteados tan fácilmente como cualquier otro mecanismo.

—Se necesitarán manos saiyayíns para protegerlos todo el tiempo y manos saiyayíns para tripularlos. Contamos con suficientes personas capacitadas en este momento para alternar el servicio por turnos, de modo que ningún guerrero cargue con la responsabilidad de forma indefinida. Tenemos dos principales preocupaciones en este punto. —Vegeta alzó la vista hacia la esfera roja en el cielo, ya tiñendo el cielo azul de Vegetasei a violeta con su aproximación—. Incluso después de que todos nuestros planetas y naves estén equipadas con los nuevos escudos, las naves pueden aún ser secuestradas por los rebeldes que usen los escudos de invisibilidad. Todavía pueden llegar a Vegetasei provistos de un cargamento de invisibles polizones. Y los guardias que establecimos sobre el generador no pueden matar lo que no ven.

—Bulma ha construido guardias robots diseñados para detectar cambios en el movimiento y mínimos cambios en la temperatura del aire, abrirán fuego contra los bolsones calientes —mencionó Bardock—. Nadie lo sabe porque nadie ha visto el búnker escudo salvo nosotros. Los terroristas no estarán preparados para ello y aunque anticipen esta medida de seguridad, incluso un hombre invisible agita el aire a su alrededor cuando se mueve.

—Un escuadrón de guerreros invisibles puede hacer mucho daño —dijo Vegeta—. Incluso si no pueden llegar directamente al escudo. En cuanto a la temporada de la luna... Turna ha mantenido a mi padre al tanto de todo lo que hemos hecho. Él ha ordenado que las ventanas en el escudo se desactiven durante la luna llena. A nadie se le permitirá entrar o salir esas tres noches. Vamos a introducir una secuencia de combinación de bloqueo que conoceremos solo tú, mi padre y yo, pero eso no resolverá el problema de quien va a proteger el generador cuando estemos todos fuera de nuestro juicio. Los robots no serán suficientes.

Aterrizaron y recorrieron el generador para ponderar sus fortalezas y debilidades.

—Scopa me estaba diciendo algo anoche —comentó Bardock—. Sobre como teme que el centro médico se convierta pronto en un manicomio cuando enclaustremos a todos los mocosos muy jóvenes y a las mujeres alienígenas en la sala de incubación. Los cachorros estarán sedados por lo que los médicos de bajo poder podrán mantener cierta apariencia de orden. La sala de incubación, Scopa dijo, está instalada dentro de un búnker bajo tierra, pero además, está a salvo de la luna con reflectores. Son una construcción sencilla, lo inverso de una esfera lunar. Bulma y yo podemos equipar el búnker del generador con el mismo tipo de reflectores, así los guardias en el interior no se verán afectados al salir la luna.

Una ráfaga de agitado ki se propagó por el aire hacia el este mientras ellos se elevaban de nuevo por encima del puerto espacial. La figura de una pequeña muchacha venía a toda velocidad. Vegeta la reconoció como la más joven hermana del escuadrón de Bardock, Anyan.

—¡Oujisama! ¡Bardock-san! ¡Los encontramos!

Bardock estabilizó una sonrisa indulgente ante la pequeña soldado.

—¿A quién has encontrado, mocosa? ¿Al príncipe rojo?

—¡Sí! —respondió la muchacha sin aliento. Ella se quedó mirando los rostros abiertamente burlones de ambos hombres y abrió la boca para maldecirlos como un perezoso estibador de muelle, antes de recordar que uno de ellos era de la realeza—. Estábamos de niñeras de los robots en la fábrica tres cuando Toussan recibió una transmisión de hiperluz codificada del señor Turna sobre la guerra en las colonias, los Demonios Rojos golpearon la colonia Payah hoy, una hora después de que el señor Turna erigiera el escudo allí. ¡Las cápsulas de las armas nucleares de plasma estallaron y murieron en el aire!

Vegeta sintió que una enorme sonrisa feroz se dibujaba en su rostro. ¡Había funcionado! ¡Todo había salido a la perfección! Y justo a tiempo para Payah.

—El enemigo era invisible —continuó la muchacha—, pero el gobernador general de la colonia envió naves a través de la ventana del escudo, en contra del consejo del señor Turna. Ellos dispararon ráfagas de amplia dispersión en todas direcciones y volaron una nave maiyoshyín del cielo con un tiro de suerte y averiaron otra. Las naves eran invisibles, pero los restos que arrojan cuando las vuelas no, así que nuestras naves acecharon a una segunda por un tiempo. Ellos capturaron una señal de auxilio en un código encriptado que decodificamos solo hace una semana. El señor Turna dice que las palabras exactas fueron estas: «¡Comando blanco muerto! ¡Comando blanco muerto! ¡No se acerque, mi príncipe! ¡Los monos tienen una nueva arma de defensa!». Su núcleo motor explotó antes de que pudieran ser tomados prisioneros, Oujisama, pero el señor Turna afirma que hemos logrado interferir su transmisión. —La muchacha sonrió sin aliento—. El rey ordenará que todos los planetas en línea directa con esa transmisión, desde Payah hasta el borde de la galaxia sean purgados. ¡Ahora, es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que encontremos el escondite del príncipe rojo!

—¡No! —exclamó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido—. Olerá algo si purgamos en línea recta hacia él. ¡Se habrá ido mucho antes de que lleguemos a su base! —Maldijo en voz baja. ¡Estar tan cerca y saber que el bastardo eludiría al imperio una vez más! Pero… no, su padre no actuaría tan precipitadamente, pensaría la cuestión en primer lugar. ¡Y eso compraría a Vegeta algo de tiempo para encontrar el planeta base de Jeiyce por su cuenta!

Bardock se volvió de pronto pálido por la sorpresa. Él giró hacia los ardientes ojos de Vegeta.

—¡Mi príncipe... debemos volver a su villa! ¡Creo que... temo traer la mala suerte a lo que sospecho si hablo antes de saber la realidad!

Ellos aterrizaron momentos después en la villa y Bardock casi despedazó la casa hasta la biblioteca. Levantó un mapa holográfico del ordenador del escritorio e hizo un furioso cálculo.

—¡Dame las coordenadas de la transmisión, muchacha!

Anyan recitó los números con estudiado cuidado, leyendo la copia impresa de hiperonda en su mano. Bardock estableció otro conjunto de coordenadas en la ecuación y se quedó mirando el resultado casi instantáneo en la pantalla.

—Lo tenemos, Oujisama —dijo en voz baja—. Lo sabía. ¡Comando blanco muerto! Hay setenta y nueve sistemas en línea directa de la transmisión entre Payah y la base de Jeiyce. —Él alzó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban—. Tsirusei, mi príncipe. Un planeta muerto blanco de nieve y hielo, donde nadie buscaría o ni siquiera se aventuraría a causa de la cuarentena.

—¡Comando blanco muerto! —Vegeta repitió soltando un gruñido suave.

Una estridente alarma sonó alta y enojada desde el comunicador en la muñeca de Bardock. El hombre bajó la mirada muy molesto, luego su rostro se tensó. Se puso de pie tirando la silla al suelo detrás suyo.

—Es la página personal de emergencia de Bulma —exclamó él bruscamente—. Debe haber problemas en el centro médico.

—¡Ese persistente gordo de mierda! —Vegeta escupió—. ¡Debe estar muy enamorado de sus lesiones para intentar instalarse de nuevo en el centro médico tan pronto!

No encontraron a Mousrom allí. En la entrada principal frente a la pista de aterrizaje había un grupo de médicos de aspecto asustado, varios de los cuales se volvieron y corrieron ante la vista del rostro enojado de Vegeta. Bulma no estaba entre ellos. Un hombre, un compañero alto de piel verde con la construcción de un guerrero, un joven que Vegeta recordaba por haber sido uno de los médicos del personal quirúrgico de Scopa, dio un paso adelante. Su rostro era sombrío.

—Yo envié el mensaje, Oujisama —dijo apremiado—. ¡Nosotros… nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de lo que había sucedido hasta hace unos minutos, mi príncipe! ¡Por favor, créanos!

Vegeta sintió frío por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde está Bulma?

—Ella tomó el almuerzo temprano con Scopa y su hijo en el jardín de invierno —explicó el cirujano—. Los jardines están abiertos al sol para que las… las flores crezcan. Ellos… ellos debieron llevársela de allí.

—¡¿Llevársela?! —Él agarró al hombre y lo sacudió. Vegeta sintió que su aliento comenzaba a capturarse en su pecho.

—Ella no está en el centro médico, Oujisama —respondió otro hombre—. Ni ella ni Scopa ni el niño. ¡No han sido vistos por más de cinco horas!

Una mano sujetó con fuerza el hombro de Vegeta, lo que trajo el mundo de nuevo a un enfoque nítido.

—Ciudad Kharda —siseó Bardock—. ¡Mousrom debe haberlos llevado allí!

El vuelo al norte fue el más frenético viaje relámpago de toda su vida. Voló acosado por mil horrorosas visiones de lo que Mousrom podría haber hecho con ella en cinco horas de tener a Bulma en sus manos. Le tomó menos de un cuarto de hora antes de que la meseta de la inhóspita ciudad fortaleza en la montaña surgiera a la vista. Cayeron sobre esta como ángeles de la destrucción.

Los pies de Bardock no habían tocado el suelo antes de que empezara a matar. Destruyó la primera ronda de guardias gritando maldiciones como un loco. Vegeta simplemente se abrió paso entre ellos, encerrado dentro de una fría y rabiosa calma mortal de una talla que nunca había conocido. Él explotó todo, seres vivientes e inanimados de su senda, quemando el pasillo hacia las cárceles del inquisidor. Un rostro se cernió ante él, uno que sabía debía reconocer. Urima, uno de los principales lacayos de Mousrom.

Estiró un brazo, sordo a las palabras sin sentido que el hombre estaba diciendo y lo sacudió como a un pez en la boca de un alcaudón de mar.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Yo… yo no puedo…

Vegeta arrancó el brazo derecho del hombre de su base en el hombro.

—¡¿Dónde?! —rugió sobre los gritos de Urima.

—En… en la nu…nueva instalación especial de sos… sos… pechosos... la vieja... vieja ala de cortesanas... palacio real...

Vegeta lo arrojó como a una piedra y se lanzó al cielo, quemando el aire a su alrededor, sin una mirada hacia atrás. Sintió más que vio a Bardock lanzar una ráfaga monolítica a la ciudad cuando se elevó cerca a los talones de Vegeta, su rostro estaba oscuro de furia. Ciudad Kharda desapareció en una ardiente nube de hongo de rocas negras y polvo.

¡Media hora para Kharda y otra para volver! ¡Otra media hora para qué Mousrom le hiciera daño, la despedazara, la mutilara! Vegeta gritó y lanzó toda la fuerza que poseía en su movimiento de avance, y sintió irrumpir una oleada del nuevo poder que llegaba con cada imagen de pesadilla que destellaba en su imaginación.

El vórtice de un creciente remolino de aterrorizado horror sollozante entrelazado a un ki extrañamente familiar lo golpeó como una explosión al llegar a los aleros de la capital.

 _¡Mamámamámamá!_

El ki de Romayn se disparó como fuego rociado con combustible, chillando dentro de un huracán de rabia recién nacida. Una gran sección de las antecámaras del palacio estalló en una lluvia de escombros ardientes. Un instante después, Vegeta cayó en la zona cero de la explosión como una estrella fugaz, enfocándose en la voz del niño que lloraba aún resonando en su mente a través del ki del pequeño.

 _Mamá... pobre mamá..._

Él se abrió paso a través de los pedazos de escombros, con el corazón congelado en el pecho. No había ningún nombre para el tipo de miedo que lo estaba ahogando, para el terror de lo que pudiera encontrar. Levantó una sólida sección del humeante techo de piedra... y los vio, sangrando, maltratados y cubiertos de ceniza y algamaza. Bulma estaba acurrucada debajo de una losa de piedra sosteniendo a Romayn en un abrazo de muerte.

—Edeeta...—gimió Romayn.

—¿Vegeta? —Ella no sollozó histéricamente como el niño estaba haciendo. Yacio inerte y dócil en sus brazos mientras él la levantaba y la acunaba contra su pecho. ¡Estaba viva viva viva! No podía hablar, parecía incapaz de hacer nada más que abrazarla.

—Suave y débil loco —dijo una risa ronca. Mousrom había arañado su camino fuera de una pila quemada de mampostería. Todos a su alrededor lo hacían, los escombros se estaban desplazando por que los guardias de la inquisición comenzaron a hacer lo mismo—. Sollozando como un quejumbroso recién nacido. ¡El Saiyayín no Ouji y su pequeña "familia"! —Mousrom escupió la palabra.

Vegeta de repente se dio cuenta de que Bardock estaba de pie al lado de su hombro derecho, gruñendo como un terrible gato encadenado.

—Todos ellos, excepto Mousrom —le ordenó Vegeta.

—¡Gracias, mi príncipe! —Bardock lanzó un gruñido bajo y cayó sobre los hombres de Mousrom como una avalancha.

—¡Estoy en mi derecho! —gritó Mousrom, estremeciéndose de nuevo cuando Bardock empezó a matar a los hombres a su alrededor. Vegeta sentó a Bulma con mucho cuidado y comenzó a caminar hacia Mousrom despacio—. ¡Las… las órdenes de detención fueron firmadas por tu padre!

—¡Mientes! —siseó Vegeta, todavía avanzando, todavía frío como el hielo y calmado. Había llegado a un lugar más allá de la rabia en que todo era casi sereno. El inquisidor también lo vio, al igual que vio su muerte en los ojos de Vegeta.

—¡El madrani tenía un enlace con un… un agente de la Red Roja desenmascarado! —balbuceó Mousrom—. Tus propias excriadas dieron el nombre de Zabón de Rashayyasei en un interrogatorio. ¡Habían estado filtrando información desde tu propia casa durante cuatro años! ¡Es… es… es lógico inferir que todo tu servicio doméstico era de la Red Roja y el médico su intermediario! La puta tenía que haber estado involu…

Vegeta estrelló su puño a través de la frente del inquisidor para destrozar su cráneo y todo lo que había alojado en el interior. Mousrom cayó hacia atrás, muerto como un poste.

Vegeta ni siquiera miró para ver el cadáver golpear contra el suelo. Se volvió de nuevo a Bulma, incineró la sangre derramada en su mano con una pequeña ráfaga de ki y se arrodilló para tomarla otra vez en sus brazos. Levantó una mano de huesos finos y capturó un destello rojo. Profirió un sollozante gruñido cuando vio el porqué. Le habían arrancado las uñas.

—Bulma... —Él alcanzó a decir.

—Mataron a Scopa. —Ella suspiró tristemente, su voz era suave y remota—. Pensaban que sabía algo de Zabón, pero no era así, no espiaba para él, solo lo amaba. No tenía ni idea… —Ella sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera borrar los eventos de las últimas horas de su memoria—. Después... no sé de cuanto tiempo, Mousrom decidió que de verdad no sabía nada y… lo mató. Rompió el cuello de Scopa. Entonces… entonces comenzaron conmigo... mis dedos... —Sus ojos se pusieron enormes y no parpadeó, lucían vidriosos por la impresión reactiva.

Bardock estaba a su lado, mirando a Romayn; trataba de determinar si su hijo resultó herido, aunque no era tan tonto como para tratar de tomar al niño de ella.

—Seguí maldiciendo, protestando y gritándole —continuó en voz baja—. Me observó durante un rato, luego sacudió la cabeza y dijo que mi umbral de dolor era demasiado alto para una chica tan bonita, así que decidió probar otra cosa. Me arrebató a Rom-kun y lo encerró en otra habitación. Mousrom me ordenó que confesara o los vería cortar a mi bebé en pedazos...

—Bulma... —Vegeta le pidió con voz ronca—. No trates de contar esta historia ahora.

—Cuando trajeron a Rom-kun, él vio lo que le habían hecho a mis… mis dedos y voló el edificio. —Ella estaba hablando con una sonrisa terriblemente desconectada—. Mi bebé me ama tanto...

—Oujisama. —Una voz profunda y gentil habló. Era el médico de piel verde del centro médico. ¿Nail?, ¿ese era su nombre? Vegeta no preguntó cuándo todas las otras personas que los rodeaban llegaron de repente—. Debo sedarla.

Vegeta le besó la frente y asintió al hombre en respuesta.

—Hazlo. ¡Bardock! —El hombre parecía un demonio de leyenda, cubierto de sangre y aún incandescente de furia—. Llévalos de nuevo al centro médico. Ellos deben estar en vigilancia en todo momento, yo estaré allí en breve, tengo que hablar con mi padre.

La helada y quieta rabia asesina no lo había dejado cuando se encontró con su padre, quien tomaba su comida de la noche solo en la más pequeña de sus cámaras de audiencia, una extrañamente acogedora habitación en la que Vegeta y el rey a menudo cenaban. Él entró y no pronunció ninguna palabra mientras tomaba asiento frente al hombre mayor.

Ottoussama rompió el helado silencio.

—¿Tienes algo que discutir, muchacho?

—¿Por qué? —susurró Vegeta.

—Quedas reintegrado con tu rango completo y honor como príncipe y heredero del imperio —declaró su padre.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, anciano —insistió Vegeta con suavidad mortal.

—Mataste a Mousrom, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ottoussama forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Dudaste o reaccionaste adversamente a todo?

Vegeta se quedó en silencio.

—Creo que tienes tu respuesta —dijo su padre—. Ahora, anda a ver a tu concubina, no sea que te hagas rey antes de que esta guerra sea ganada.

Vegeta se levantó y se fue... para no hacer exactamente eso.

Antes de que el cielo hubiera dado por completo paso a la noche, el médico Nail liberó a Bulma de su cuidado. Habían tratado sus manos con extensiones de vendajes de regeneración y la sedaron por el shock. Bardock se inclinó sobre la cama mientras Vegeta la acostaba y arrancó a su hijo de sus brazos dormidos. Ella no soltó a Romayn cuando los médicos la trataron, se había aferrado a él, incluso después de que estaba inconsciente.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Romayn en voz baja al comenzar a despertar.

—Ella está bien —respondió Bardock—. Debemos dejarla descansar ahora. ¿Quieres dormir en el salón del pozo de fuego con Anyan, Kyouka y los perros? —Todo el escuadrón estaba acampado en la villa en una moderada vigilancia.

—Está bien —dijo Romayn un poco inseguro. Dejó escapar un cansado y triste suspiro—. Scopa murió...

—Sí, lo hizo —reconoció Bardock en tono grave—. De forma valiente. Lo lloraremos mañana. —Su hijo asintió en silencio y volvió a caer en el sueño con un último pequeño sollozo de dolor.

—Hay una comunicación del palacio —murmuró Bardock—. Los detalles de las detenciones.

—Destrúyelo —ordenó Vegeta. Él apartó los ojos del inmóvil rostro de la mujer aún en la cama y se trasladó al ordenador del escritorio, miró el análisis de las características planetarias de Tsirusei y el calendario orbital. _¡Tonto!,_ pensó. _Por haber elegido un planeta así como tu base._

Era hoy, esta noche o nunca. Mañana sería demasiado tarde. Incluso ahora, doce horas después del mensaje de hiperluz interceptado, no había garantía de que el príncipe rojo todavía estuviera allí.

—El médico informó que no se despertará durante más de veinte horas —murmuró Vegeta distraídamente. _El prototipo de la pequeña nave de exploración está en la fábrica. Es el único equipado con un escudo antiradiación en la actualidad..._ —. Cuídala bien, tú y tus soldados, hasta que vuelva. Hay un asunto que debo atender.

—Todavía estamos en guerra, Oujisama —mencionó Bardock en voz baja. Dioses, el hombre era rápido, pero Vegeta se limitó a sonreír. Un toque lúgubre apareció en sus labios ante la velada advertencia de hacer cualquier cosa irrevocable contra su padre en un ataque de rabia mientras el imperio estuviera todavía en estado de emergencia.

—No tengo aspiraciones inmediatas al trono —le dijo Vegeta—. Cuida de ella con tu vida. —Se fue sin decir nada más, antes de que el bastardo perceptivo averiguara lo que estaba planeando en realidad.

La brillante audacia de instalar un campamento a tan solo cinco horas de tiempo de vuelo de Vegetasei se le hizo patente recién cuando se sumergió con la pequeña nave en una órbita alta alrededor del perlado orbe de Tsirusei. La primera onda de choque sacudió la embarcación y se propagó sobre los escudos en el momento en que la red de sensores detectó su nave y esta comenzó a disparar una ronda tras otra de granadas de plasma. Al parecer, una nave tan pequeña no era digna de un misil.

Él aceleró la nave hacia abajo justo cuando lo golpearon con una segunda andanada. Para todos los efectos que tuvo, pudo haber sido solo el desagradable golpe de una turbulencia de aire en el descenso. Casi podía oler el miedo florecer a completo estado de pánico por debajo, cuando llegó a ser evidente que los ataques no habían hecho ningún daño en absoluto. Puso la nave en piloto automático, programándola para rodear la región general encima del centro de fuego concentrado e introdujo en la ventana del escudo su propia señal de energía con una pequeña ráfaga de ki en el sensor de autenticación. Se abrió la escotilla debajo del vientre de la pequeña nave y una borrasca de helado aire nocturno azotó su rostro. Respiró hondo. _Ahora o nunca..._ No tendría otra oportunidad.

Salió de la nave, la ventana del escudo hormigueo en su piel al pasar a través de esta y cayó sobre ellos desde el cielo nocturno como la ira de los Dioses, como una montaña rugiente de poder y furia, matando todo al alcance de sus manos. Por encima de la carnicería, las tres lunas de Tsirusei resplandecían brillantes y llenas, iluminando el cielo nocturno tan nítidamente como una mañana agitada por una tormenta.

—¡Jeeeeeeiyce! —Vegeta aulló y estrelló un gigantesco puño a través de las agujas con forma de estalactitas y torres de la hermosa ciudad blanca que lo rodeaba—. ¡Jeiyce! ¡Sal y enfrentameee! ¡Voy a dejar que los otros escapen mientras luchamos! ¡Sal, príncipe de Maiyoshsei! —Él sintió los aguijones de sus ki-asesinos aquí y allá, a pesar de que se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para que lo toquen con más de una ráfaga de refilón. _Tendrán que construir un arma más grande_ , pensó, riendo a través de sus colmillos. Su fuerza... su fuerza era tan grande ahora, que incluso el armamento fracturador de ki no le provocaría un descenso, aunque sabía que iba a estar demasiado debilitado para hacer lo que se proponía si recuperaba la forma humana. Pero nada de esto importaba; el cambio ózaru no tenía ningún lazo con el ki de un guerrero, este nacía del cuerpo, de la naturaleza inherente de su especie. Él destelló un instante aquí, otro allá, demasiado rápido para dejarlos apuntar y poner la mira en su cola, quemando, destrozando y pulverizando todo a la vista, deleitándose en la locura, en la alegría perdida hace mucho tiempo de la batalla.

—¡Estoy aquí, mono! ¡Ven por mí!

Vegeta lo vio, incluso perdido dentro de la locura cantada a las lunas sobre su cabeza. Se congeló, sus entrañas de repente se llenaron de cuchillas y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Esto no era una videofoto o una pesadilla, o al menos un programa de entrenamiento. Este era el sonriente hombre que había acariciado su cabeza como si fuera un perro obediente cuando Vegeta besó las botas del príncipe rojo. Esa era la mano que lo llevó al reino de la locura y lo dejó allí solo, gritando en la oscuridad como el niño aterrado en que se había convertido. Él rugió desafiante y bramó fuego a Jeiyce... pero no podía, _no podía_ avanzar o siquiera mirar a su enemigo.

El príncipe rojo comenzó a reír en voz baja, se lanzó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y eludió por poco unas grandes y oscilantes garras, el sonido de su risa resonó en el sensible oído animal de Vegeta. Él se disparó hacia arriba, sabía que parecería estar literalmente huyendo al vuelo y reconoció en lo profundo de su corazón que eso era más de la mitad verdad. Ardió más y más alto en el aire congelado, dejando muy atrás a los defensores de la base, pero Jeiyce estuvo sobre sus talones en segundos. Solo él tenía la fuerza para mantener el ritmo de Vegeta.

—¡Detente! —gritó su enemigo.

Y Vegeta sintió que sus músculos se rebelaban contra su voluntad; cuando desaceleró, se detuvo en su ascenso y colgó inmóvil en el aire, atrapado por los ojos oscuros y llenos de odio del príncipe rojo.

—Cambia de nuevo, chico —dijo Jeiyce en un tono suave.

Vegeta aulló como un animal encadenado y sintió que los otros maiyoshyíns se acercaban a toda velocidad. Ellos sabían que a pesar de que su príncipe había congelado a su titánico enemigo en seco por el momento, Jeiyce todavía estaba en grave peligro.

—¡Cambia de nuevo, Vegeta! —Jeiyce repitió con severidad, como un instructor ladrando órdenes a un pelotón de niños—. ¡Haz lo que te digo, mono! —Vegeta cambió, reduciendo la gigante e inigualable fuerza ózaru con la cabeza baja y el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la pérdida de tamaño y del dulce tañido de la furia. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar un punto de alfiler de luz en el cielo y rezó a todos los Dioses de la guerra que lo encontrara antes de que se doblara y colapsara debajo de otra de las órdenes del príncipe rojo.

—Buen chico. —Jeiyce se había acercado a él, ese odiado rostro sonriente estaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Los otros iban animando a su amo mientras llegaban y apuntaron a Vegeta cuando se acercó al rango de sus armas. Lejos, muy lejos a la distancia, pudo oír el sonido del estruendo de las naves camufladas en lo alto, el rugido de los transportes invisibles que saltaban a la velocidad de la hiperluz. Y ¡Allí se hallaba! ¡La luz de su salvación, parpadeando desde su amplia trayectoria curva en lo más alto del cielo!

Vegeta giró la cabeza, miró a su enemigo directamente a los ojos, apuntó las palmas de ambas manos hacia abajo y disparó con todas sus fuerzas. Los guerreros que venían desaparecieron en la explosión de calor y Vegeta sonrió de manera brutal cuando la perpetua sonrisa resbaló y cayó del rostro del príncipe rojo. Y en ese instante de desguarnecida conmoción, Vegeta se lanzó hacia adelante y lo agarró en un estrangulamiento. Se elevó a través de las nubes de borde de granizo arrastrando con él a Jeiyce, corriendo antes de que la llamarada de la explosión chocara en el suelo como un meteoro e incendiara la fina atmósfera de Tsirusei. Vegeta disparó otra ronda de una debilitante lanza afilada de energía mientras volaba a las entrañas del maiyoshyín. Jeiyce convulsionó contra él.

Luego entró en la nave a toda prisa como un rayo de luz a través de la ventana del tamaño de un hombre en el escudo antiradiación, arrojó el cuerpo inerte de Jeiyce en la cubierta y cerró de golpe los controles de la nave programados en hipervelocidad luz. Se apoyó contra la pared, se dejó caer hasta el piso del pequeño puente y respiró grandes bocanadas agotadas cuando los disparos que había recibido, el dolor y la pérdida de sangre a los cuales no les había dado ningún pensamiento durante la batalla, comenzaron a impactarlo. Lo habían golpeado más veces de las que se dio cuenta. ¿Habría un kit de traumatología en el botiquín?

Jeiyce yacía jadeando a unos pocos metros de distancia en un charco cada vez mayor de su sangre. Vegeta se arrastró penosamente hacia el cuerpo tendido del hombre y estudió las lesiones del maiyoshyín con fría experiencia. Él tendría que sangrar otros minutos más...

—Felicidades, muchachito —carraspeó Jeiyce—. Habría apostado toda la riqueza perdida de la casa Maiyosh que estarías tejiendo cestas de forma permanente después de que terminé contigo.

—Fuiste un tonto por no matarme —dijo Vegeta con frialdad.

—Maldición, te has puesto fuerte... —Él soltó una suave risita—. ¿Hice eso por ti?

Vegeta se limitó a mirarlo. Se había hundido de nuevo en ese frío e inmóvil lugar donde palabras como "odio" y "rabia" eran insuficientes para describir lo que sentía.

—Entonces —murmuró su enemigo—. No me matarás. Planificas una pequeña venganza, ¿verdad?, ¿tienes la rueda de tormento y los ganchos listos para mí?

—Los guerreros saiyayíns —habló Vegeta, su voz sonaba áspera–. Matan a sus enemigos limpiamente, maiyoshyín.

Jeiyce soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Igual que Mousrom y su inquisición?

—¡Mousrom no era un guerrero o incluso un verdadero saiyayín! —Vegeta gruñó—. ¡Y ahora es un cadáver!

—Eso he oído. —Jeiyce lo miró de cerca con unos ojos cada vez más serios y duros—. Bueno, bueno... supongo que es cierto que si castigas el tiempo suficiente, incluso el mono más testarudo aprenderá una lección o dos. Eres diferente, chico, no hay beligerancia, no hay rabietas, ninguna palabrería o bravatas. Ningún placer en causar dolor. Menos del principito y más del rey que serás... es una pena que nunca llevarás la corona.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir?! —siseó Vegeta, apretando los dientes contra la entumecida insensibilidad que comenzaba a tirar de sus extremidades.

—Oh, nada... solo que todavía vas a perder esta guerra. ¿Crees que mi pueblo morirá y pasará a mejor vida cuándo me mates? —Jeiyce rio débilmente—. Voy a ser un mártir, un héroe trágico, si me matan en combate o me destripan como a una bestia en alguna ejecución pública. Lucharán sin mí. —Suspiró hondo y llenó sus oscuros ojos con sombrío alivio—. Estoy listo para morir. He estado preparado durante cinco años desde que tus soldados destruyeron mi... mi todo cuando tomaron Corsaris. Yo... Dioses, espero que Jula no me pueda ver desde el cielo... las cosas que he hecho, en lo que me he convertido.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza contra el mareo y el dolor, y recordó las palabras de Bulma sobre Jeiyce.

—Te convertiste en aquello contra lo que luchas.

Jeiyce parpadeó de sorpresa. Se quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo y Vegeta comenzó a pensar que el hombre se había desmayado.

—No hay muerte por tortura... —dijo él finalmente—. Al menos esa es una buena noticia.

—Sin tortura —declaró Vegeta con frialdad—. Solo te mataré y estaremos a mano.

La expresión de Jeiyce era ilegible.

—Mi buen amigo Zabón casi fue agarrado por Mousrom ayer, me han dicho. El gordo idiota arrestó a todo el mundo y dejó que el verdadero espía de la Red Roja se escabullera. Tú tampoco lo encontrarás, es un tipo resbaladizo. —Su respiración se estaba haciendo de manera constante más laboriosa y menos profunda—. Za… Zabón me contó que tienes un pequeño hijo adoptivo de dos años, ¿verdad? Un regalo a tu amada para reemplazar a su hijo real. El que asesinaste. —Él ignoró el gruñido de ira de Vegeta—. Zabón también dice que adoras a la muchacha, tu bonita Bulma de Chikyuu, como si se tratara de tu novia con la que tuvieras un vínculo lunar. Mousrom utilizó los informes de tu abierto afecto hacia la mujer y el niño para desacreditar tu cordura en el consejo. Es bueno tener una familia, ¿no es así? —Jeiyce no parecía notar el aumento peligroso del ki de Vegeta. El mero pensamiento de Jeiyce diciendo el nombre de Bulma, de cuan espantosamente cerca sus agentes habían estado de ella y el niño durante todo este tiempo, sacudió la agitada conciencia de Vegeta. Los ojos del maiyoshyín eran como ventanas muertas, lucían igual que un infierno de dolor y odio—. ¡¿Quieres matarme y estar a mano, saiyayín de mierda?!, ¿crees que estás siendo amable? ¡Cuándo tu señora bonita sea arrastrada fuera del centro médico por el cabello y violada hasta la muerte por tus enemigos, entonces estaremos a mano!, ¡cuándo tu hijo adoptivo sea tomado de los talones y su cerebro estrellado contra un muro, cuándo tu padre sea cortado y desgarrado por mis guerreros y el planeta que amas arda en una bola giratoria de escoria alrededor del sol de Vegetasei entonces estaremos a mano! ¡No antes! —Jeiyce dejó escapar un húmedo sollozo superficial de furia, sus ojos se estremecieron cuando la conciencia comenzó a abandonarlo—. No antes…

Vegeta se inclinó tambaleándose, puso su mano sobre la herida en el vientre del maiyoshyín y selló el flujo de sangre con un suave pulso de calor. Había tenido que esperar hasta que el príncipe rojo perdiera bastante sangre y se hiciera demasiado débil para moverse o despertarse durante el viaje de cinco horas de regreso a Vegetasei. La energía para esa simple tarea se llevó toda la que tenía. Vegeta se desplomó sobre la cubierta al lado Jeiyce y se durmió.

La alarma cortó el sueño poco profundo mezclado con dolor y fatiga. Vegeta se puso de pie despacio, se tambaleó hacia el ordenador de navegación, introdujo su código de autenticación y esperó por un largo e impaciente minuto a que el control de tráfico abriera una ventana para la nave. Él sonrió débilmente y colocó un conjunto distintivo de coordenadas de aterrizaje, antes de hundirse en el asiento del piloto mientras observaba los rayos rojos de la luna filtrarse a través de las nubes a medida que descendía a través de ellas. Se había hundido en una ligera siesta para cuando una suave sacudida de la nave que aterrizaba lo empujó a despertar. Se paró poco a poco, enderezó la espalda y se dirigió con cuidado hacia donde yacía Jeiyce, todavía inconsciente. Agarró al maiyoshyín por el cuello de su armadura y lo arrastró a lo largo del suelo al tiempo que tocaba el control de la escotilla y bajaba por la rampa hacia la brillante luz del sol de la mañana. El anillo de guardias se retiró y una ola de murmullos de asombro se onduló por la multitud de guerreros que se reunieron alrededor del borde del techo del salón del consejo del palacio real.

Una figura dio un paso adelante, sus negros ojos de ópalo brillaban de orgullo y alegría.

—¿Qué regalo me has traído, príncipe de Vegetasei? —le preguntó su padre en voz alta.

—El primero de nuestros enemigos, Ottoussama —respondió Vegeta del mismo modo—. ¡Jeiyce de Maiyosh, el príncipe rojo de Corsaris! Lo he vencido y ruego su permiso para darle la ejecución de un cobarde en dos meses, por lo tanto, en el día de su centenario. ¡Por usted y el imperio! —Vegeta se hincó en una rodilla ante el repentino silencio, sabía que solo su padre podía ver la negra rabia que aún brotaba dentro de él cuando sus ojos se encontraron, conocía que Ottoussama sabía bien que nada estaba perdonado. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa complacida torció el borde de la boca de su padre. El rey extendió su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Vegeta en una bendición formal.

—Lo has hecho bien, hijo mío.

La alegría que se levantó alrededor de ellos era ensordecedora, pero Vegeta solo escuchó las tranquilas palabras que su padre habló, exclusivamente para sus oídos.

—Descansa esta noche, muchacho. Ven a mí mañana y llegaremos a un entendimiento.

Arribó a su villa y ordenó a los guerreros que había dejado permanentes vigilando el sueño de Bulma salir con una voz tranquila que silenció sus gozosas alabanzas. Rechazó la oferta de Bardock de enviar a un médico para atender sus heridas. El hombre mayor se fue con solo una solemne inclinación de cabeza llevando a su hijo bajo el brazo. Vegeta se bañó, luego se vendó la gran cantidad de quemaduras superficiales y marcas que había recibido en Tsirusei con parches médicos, y sintió que lo peor de la fatiga de las explosiones de los ki-asesinos comenzaban a desaparecer. Los aliados de Jeiyce tendrían que diseñar armas más fuertes en el futuro.

No dejarían de luchar, como Jeiyce había dicho, solo porque su príncipe estaría muerto. Todavía había que cazar a Dodoria y al oculto Amo de la Tecnología. Quienquiera que fuese, el forjador de las armas secretas de los rebeldes era demasiado peligroso para permitírsele vivir, incluso así hubiera dejado de construir para los Demonios Rojos. Aunque Vegeta dudaba que el ingeniero sería encontrado con vida. Jeiyce nunca habría permitido que tal activo se escapara o saliera de sus filas si el Amo de la Tecnología aún viviera.

Él se trasladó en silencio al dormitorio que había comenzado la vida como un estudio y se metió en la cama al lado de su mujer. Levantó una mano de huesos finos e inspeccionó sus dedos, las uñas habían vuelto a crecer a la perfección. Su enemigo fue derrotado y capturado, su deshonra invertida, su rango y título devueltos a él en virtud a la gracia y la buena voluntad de su padre. Su pueblo estaba tan seguro como era posible mantenerlos, pero ninguna de esas cosas le dio tanta paz y alegría en la mente y el espíritu como la mujer cuyo frágil cuerpo yacía tibio contra el suyo. Besó la palma de su mano con suavidad y se hundió en el sueño.

Se despertó con el sonido de sus sollozos, sus brazos estaban apretados alrededor de ella instintivamente. Se apoyó en un codo, sin hablar y solo la sostuvo mientras ella gemía como si su corazón se rasgara por la mitad. Poco a poco, los sollozos disminuyeron a lágrimas cayendo, luego a aspiraciones, luego a silenciosos ojos tristes. Y todavía él no decía nada.

—Es mi culpa —susurró ella—. Yo… yo pude haber dicho algo mientras ellos estaban… estaban hiriéndolo, pero tuve miedo de lo que le sucedería a Rom-kun. ¡Debí haber hablado!, ¡debería haber confesado lo que sea que quisieran para salvarlo!

—No es tu culpa —exclamó él de manera brusca—. Es culpa de Mousrom y lo ha pagado con su vida.

—Scopa... —Ella gimió el nombre—. Nunca le hizo daño a nadie en su vida. Ha salvado más vidas de las que puedo contar. Y él… él... —Se incorporó poco a poco y sus ojos comenzaron a arder—. ¡Todo lo que es bueno y decente siempre es despedazado! Toda mi vida... todos y todo lo que he amado o me importan. Y solo vuelvo a ponerme de pie cada vez que mi vida es destruida y empiezo a construir otra, cuando sé... —Ella sollozó entrecortadamente y su voz siguió aumentando de volumen por la rabia—. ¡Cuándo sé que todo volará por los aires al final! Romayn y Scopa y… y tú y todos en mi vida. Voy a despertar un día para encontrar que Rom-kun fue matado en un ejercicio de entrenamiento después de que se lo llevaron a los cuarteles de niños, o que tú o Bardock o Kyouka o Articha han muerto en una batalla en alguna parte. O que tu padre te ordenó que me pusieras a un lado y me envíes fuera del planeta como una mujer libre, pero… pero…

—Eso no va a suceder —aseveró él rotundamente—. No si yo vivo para ver un millar de años. ¡Bulma... escúchame! —Se levantó para sentarse frente a ella, la tomó de sus delgados hombros y la atrajo más cerca a él—. No diré que nadie que valoras no morirá, eso sucederá en algún momento, pero mi padre no me controlará de cualquier forma nunca más.

Las palabras colgaron allí en el aire entre ellos mientras las lágrimas surcaban el pálido rostro de Bulma.

—Tú no…

—No... —gruñó él—, pero fue una cosa cercana.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y la pena recubrió cada sílaba.

—Tú padre te dijo que iba a «ayudarte a mantener tu derecho». Él sabía que vernos en las manos de Mousrom rompería las minas en tu mente. Y todo lo que le costaría sería tu amor y la vida de Scopa...

—La guerra terminará pronto —sostuvo él, sin querer examinar la verdad de sus palabras. Todavía estaba demasiado enojado. Respiró hondo y le contó lo que había hecho mientras dormía—. Lo ejecutaré en la primera noche de la temporada de la luna, el día del centenario de mi padre, en ocho semanas. A pesar de lo Jeiyce cree, la guerra va a morir con él, aunque no de forma inmediata. Cazaremos a los rebeldes todavía. Los buscaremos y lucharemos contra ellos donde los podamos encontrar, nos mantendrá vigilantes y listos para la lucha durante muchos años por venir, pero como has dicho, van a ser difíciles de hallar y con tus escudos antiradiación, no podrán atacarnos. —Él mantuvo sus ojos en los suyos, sacudiéndose por el esfuerzo que se necesitaría para expresar las cosas que quería decir en voz alta—. Cuando Jeiyce esté muerto y el imperio este una vez más estable y fuerte, tomaré el trono. Mi padre… —Él se detuvo y tragó saliva cuando una repentina vívida visualización de ese día saltó a su mente, extinguiendo la ardiente rabia... una imagen de Ottoussama yaciendo frío y muerto. Muerto por la propia mano de Vegeta.

—Él lo entiende —le aseguró ella—. Sabía que firmar la orden de arresto lo haría más fácil para ti. Se dio cuenta de que estás listo.

Él asintió en silencio.

—Cuando sea rey voy a servir a mi pueblo, los protegeré y los guiaré. Daré mi vida por ellos si es necesario, pero dispondré de todas las cosas en mi propia casa como desee. La tradición y la propiedad serán condenadas, no tomaré ninguna reina, encontraré a una guerrera fuerte para dar a luz a mi hijo... pero será tuyo para criar. Tú… tú has demostrado ser una talentosa instructora de futuros reyes. Romayn será su hermano de crianza, su primer lugarteniente y su guardaespaldas. Como tal, será entrenado en el palacio junto con mi heredero y no irá a los cuarteles. Eres libre, mujer, vete si es tu deseo, tú y el niño, o quédate y ayuda a reconstruir mi imperio. Es tu derecho, ya que has contribuido a salvarlo.

Ella lo besó temblando en una renovada tormenta de llanto, aunque sus lágrimas parecían ser una mezcla en partes iguales de dolor y alegría. Se presionó más, suave y flexible contra su cuerpo desnudo, y prolongó el beso hasta que su aliento comenzó cortarse y su sangre empezó a arder mientras corría por su corazón.

—Hazme el amor —susurró ella una suave orden.

—Bulma...

—Te necesito. —Ella sollozó—. Quiero... quiero dejar de sufrir. Quiero sentirme como lo hice ese último día en casa de Bardock, feliz, amada y en paz. Te deseo, Vegeta... por favor...

No había culpa ni autoodio en los ojos de Bulma ni dudas. Ni un atisbo de vacilación. Oh, Dioses... las largas noches que él yació a su lado, prohibido por su propio corazón de cualquier cosa más dulce que el abrazo inocente de un niño... hundió los dedos en la seda color zafiro de su cabello y la recostó, temblando como si fuera presa de un ataque al corazón, forzándose a sí mismo a tocar ligeramente, con la misma gentil caricia que había usado cuando estuvieron juntos en esa pradera de flores, obligándose a recordar que la menos incontrolada flexión de sus músculos o de su empuje podría lastimarla. La besó en la boca de nuevo, mordió el labio inferior lentamente y comenzó a trabajar su camino por su cuerpo. Del cuello a los senos, degustando y succionando sus pezones hasta que ella empezó a jadear por aliento. De los senos a la llanura plana y lisa de su estómago, con su cuerpo suspendido sobre ella, casi sin tocar, mientras su boca buscaba aún más abajo. Del estómago a las rodillas, rosando todo lo que yacía en medio ligera y rápidamente con su lengua y sus labios, y sintió una placentera sonrisa de satisfacción tirar de su boca cuando ella hizo un gemido de exigencia.

—Paciencia, mujer —Él rio en voz baja y besó el interior de uno de sus muslos de seda mientras volcaba su boca hacia arriba con una lentitud exasperante. Degustando y provocando, su lengua entraba y se movía a prisa con dulce y delicada crueldad, enviándola a caer sobre el borde sin él una y otra vez hasta que ella entrelazó las manos a través de las rígidas y negras púas de su cabello, arqueó la espalda como un arco tenso y gritó para que la tomara.

Él besó su camino por su cuerpo, volviendo sobre la ruta que había tomado y la miró ahora, frente a frente. Rozó sus labios de nuevo, profundizó un febril beso desesperado... y poco a poco, con suavidad, se movió dentro de ella. Y se detuvo, duro e inmóvil, a menos de un centímetro de su interior.

—Vegeta... —gimió ella.

—Shhh... —Él luchó con toda la voluntad que poseía para mantener su propia voz firme, para impedir que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por la separación, por el deseo, por la aterradora alegría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer si ella lo permitía, si ella se lo concedía. Retrocedió y empujó de nuevo, aún con suavidad, en una agobiante y pausada agonía de embestidas lentas y poco profundas, nunca a más de un centímetro de profundidad, perdido en el infinito azul de los ojos de la mujer debajo de él, más profundos que el mar más profundo de Vegetasei.

—Por favor... —Ella estaba jadeando—. Vegeta…

—¿Me quieres? —susurró contra sus labios.

—¡Sí… Sí!

Él tomó una respiración larga y constante de aire cargado con su aroma, mientras aún se hundía dentro y fuera de ella.

—Eres libre, Bulma... Romayn es tuyo para siempre. Este planeta te pertenece, es tu hogar. —Él dejó de moverse, se levantó y retiró su dureza de su umbral. Empapado en sudor por el esfuerzo de frenarse, cubrió el fuego que amenazaba con quemarlo vivo—. Juré devolverte todo lo que tomé. El niño, el hogar y la libertad son tuyos, tanto como un hombre mortal puede reemplazar esas cosas… todo excepto tu compañero. Te lo daré si me aceptas, Bulma. —Él la besó de nuevo y, en silencio, intentó vislumbrar su corazón a través de las ventanas de sus ojos—. ¿Me aceptas?

El rostro de ella estaba tranquilo, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza contra el suyo.

—¿Me amas?

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero su mandíbula se apretó alrededor de las palabras por instinto.

—Bulma…

—¿Me amas? —Ella repitió implacable, su brillante mirada azul se endureció—. El hombre que amé en la casa de Bardock, el hombre que deberías haber sido, me dijo que me amaba. Lo veo dentro de ti, más de lo que habría imaginado posible. Él no se ha ido... es una parte de ti, lo veo en todo lo que has hecho desde que regresamos, pero tienes que hacerlo salir un poco más. ¡Tienes que decirlo!

Pero él no pudo. Las palabras no habrían dejado sus labios así su vida dependiera de la enunciación.

—Yo… yo —gruñó de frustración—. Bulma... —No había otra manera. La acercó a horcajadas sobre su regazo mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama... hundió sus dientes profundamente en la base de su cuello y empujó todo lo que sentía en la puerta de su corazón a través del tenue y medio forjado vínculo mental que acababa de iniciar. Ella sintió el roce de su mente contra la suya, reconociéndolo por lo que era y todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo, la totalidad de su ser. Ella se abrió como una flor por la mañana al alba y lo dejó entrar. Y todo lo que sentía por él se vertió de regreso a través del enlace, la medida entera de su corazón, así como él le dio todo lo que era.

Ella fluyó en él, el negro odio en ebullición entrelazado con un desinteresado y profundo amor que llegaba al alma. El dolor, la degradación y el horror de la mano con el suspiro del corazón de una niña que saltaba de alegría ante la mera visión de su rostro, ante el pensamiento de su toque. Todo estaba inextricablemente entremezclado, un amor desgarrador y un tenebroso odio implacable. Y Vegeta se había ganado hasta la última gota de ambos. Él comenzó a sollozar en voz baja mientras ella se extendía a través suyo, cuando vio el mundo vuelto a pintar a través de los ojos de Bulma, el monstruo que había sido, el hombre que era ahora. Todo... excepto... había un lugar que no podía alcanzar, de pie en su mente con una puerta cerrada a cal y canto, rodeada de una horrible nube gris de culpa, vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Tal vez era el único pedazo de sí misma que siempre mantendría separado.

Siglos de vergüenza, una eternidad de dolor y arrepentimiento, no borrarían los actos que él había hecho. Pero el milagro que lo sacudió con enorme alegría era que a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, ella lo llegase a amar. Que su amor estaba en la misma proporción del odio que tanto merecía, que la profundidad y la amplitud de su corazón podía trascender a través del abismo que él cavó entre ellos, a través del odio por el hombre —el malcriado muchacho necio— que había sido, el que ella consideraba como un enemigo muerto que no sería llorado.

—Dilo, Vegeta —dijo de nuevo, su voz se quebró por el peso de todo lo que él sentía por ella, que ella era la medida y definición del amor para él, su maestra en todas las leyes no escritas, su primera comprensión de que la palabra honor no era un sentimiento, sino las obras de toda una vida.

—¡Te amo! —Él se ahogó y casi sollozó como un niño otra vez cuando la alegría en el interior de ella lo atravesó por dentro, y desbordó las profundidades de su alma.

 _¡Te amo, Vegeta... eres el Vegeta que amo! ¡Lo eres!_

Él gritó cuando ella lo envolvió por completo, cuando se hundió sobre él y lo llevó profundamente dentro. Posó su boca en la suya y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Él se levantó en el aire por encima de la cama y se movió con ella a un constante ritmo lento, mientras una onda de su deleite por estar en el aire fluyó hacia él. Más rápido y más duro, la dejó marcar el ritmo con incrementos lentos. Sus embestidas se profundizaron cuando ella lo instó sin palabras, enredado en los hilos de sus pensamientos; moviéndose en espiral hacia arriba la llevó a una cumbre inescalable, más alto y más alto, en una ola de amor, odio, deseo y necesidad que pareció arrasar con la mente de Vegeta cuando la cresta de la ola se rompió dentro de ellos en el mismo instante, dejándolo tan olvidadizo del pasado, del deber y las deudas como el hombre que la había sostenido en ese campo lleno de flores.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin vacilar en esta ocasión, mientras manteniéndose unidos, retornaban a la cama para yacer uno al lado del otro, envueltos en una maraña húmeda.

—Te amo, Bulma. —Él respiraba entrecortadamente—. Oh, Dioses, te amo...

—Puedo sentirte —susurró ella con voz temblorosa—... aún dentro de mí... en todas partes.

—Fue tan profundo a causa de la luna —dijo él, su propia voz era inestable—. Pronto será peligroso para nosotros compartir la misma cama...

Ella le dio un beso suave y prolongado.

—Pero todavía no.

—Todavía no. —Él estuvo de acuerdo—. Duerme ahora... mañana será un mejor día.

Los agudos ojos de Bardock se dieron cuenta del collar de cuello alto de Bulma a la mañana siguiente, pero nadie más pareció notarlo. Se percató demasiado tarde cuando se bañaron y vistieron, que había sido un tonto enloquecido por la luna al poner su marca en ella de forma visible. Tomar a una alienígena como pareja era un tabú, incluso para un soldado común. Para un príncipe heredero, esto era la sentencia de muerte de Bulma si eran descubiertos, al menos hasta que se sentara sin oposición en el trono. Pero ella estaría trabajando en el centro médico, con Bardock rondando cerca en todo momento, hasta que la temporada de la luna pasara, enclaustrando a las pocas mujeres alienígenas que aún quedaban en Vegetasei después de la rotación en masa de todos los esclavos obreros fuera del planeta en el "reinado" de Mousrom, manteniéndolas a salvo de un mundo lleno de machos saiyayíns en celo, protegiendo a los mocosos saiyayíns más jóvenes igual de bien, ninguno de los cuales sobrevivirían al festival. Administrando el tiempo de liberar las inyecciones sedantes neurocerebrales de acción prolongada para cada saiyayín previo a la adolescencia en el planeta con el objetivo de evitar una vinculación lunar accidental. Esto era un peligro muy real, incluso dos a tres semanas antes de la temporada de la luna.

—¿Deseas... quedarte en casa hoy? —Él miró su rostro de cerca y la observó pensarlo.

—No —respondió ella después de un momento—. Necesito mantenerme ocupada, es el mejor tipo de terapia para mí. Me necesitaran cuando la luna llegue y… y Scopa se ha ido... —Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su rostro y la limpió airadamente—. ¿Estamos... estamos vinculados por la luna?, todavía puedo sentirte... —Una pálida pequeña sonrisa—. Puedo sentir lo preocupado que estás en este instante.

—No... —dijo él—. Fuimos más profundo de lo que deberíamos, como ya he dicho, a causa de la luna. Es más que un sencillo vínculo matrimonial, pero la intensidad se desvanecerá a medida que avance el día. ¿Entiendes cuán importante es que nadie sepa lo que hay entre nosotros?

—Sí —contestó ella.

Todavía frunciendo el ceño preocupado, la observó tocar la herida en su hombro.

Él se inclinó para besar el punto sensible.

—Debes sanar mi marca como primera prioridad hoy. Es un símbolo externo y peligroso para ti.

Media hora más tarde, con las manos apretadas y las uñas cortando la carne de sus palmas, abrió la puerta de la sala de estar de su padre. Se inclinó lenta y formalmente, y se hundió en una silla sin una palabra de saludo.

—Me dicen. —Su padre comenzó con toda tranquilidad—. Que fue el hijo de Bardock quien hizo explotar la unidad de interrogatorio y la mitad del ala sur del palacio con este, ¿es esto cierto?

—Lo es —respondió Vegeta de modo cortante—. Es extraordinariamente fuerte. —Él apretó las manos en los brazos de la silla al pensar en ese niño sin nombre muerto hace tiempo, el hijo de Paragas. Si su padre sugería un remedio similar a la amenaza que podía ver en Romayn, Vegeta... se esforzaría mucho en controlarse. Y quizás fallaría.

Pero Ottoussama solo asintió.

—Los scouters montados en esa sección registraron casi cinco mil. Es una salvaje cepa potente la de los ancestros Turrasht del mocoso. Hay sangre real en la gente de las montañas de esa región. Ellos han sido conocidos por mostrar ráfagas de increíble fuerza de vez en cuando en momentos de coacción, pero siempre es de corta duración. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el niño?

—Lo estoy entrenando. Lo mantendré cerca y lo asignaré para proteger la cuna de mi heredero, como Nappa me protegió.

Ottoussama hizo un ruido de aprobación.

—Y habiendo sido mimado y bastante inundado de afecto por esa mujer tuya durante sus años formativos le dará un exagerado sentido de devoción. Una sabia elección. —Su padre no dejó de notar la ola de negra furia que irradió de Vegeta ante la mención de Bulma—. No leíste el informe del arresto que te envié.

—Tenía otros asuntos más apremiantes —gruñó Vegeta en voz baja.

Su padre sonrió lentamente, dejando al descubierto todos sus dientes.

—Supongo que la captura del príncipe rojo se antepuso. —Él soltó una risa que era un intenso sonido de genuino placer. Vegeta lo miró de cerca y vio que las oscuras ojeras hundidas de preocupación y cansancio alrededor de los ojos de su padre se habían desvanecido un poco. De repente se le ocurrió que Ottoussama debía haber tenido su primera noche completa de sueño desde que comenzó la guerra. Las líneas profundas en su rostro y los indicios de rayos salpicando a través del castaño oscuro de su cabello todavía estaban allí, sin embargo. Vegeta volvió a ver la imagen del rostro de Ottoussama, desangrado e inmóvil, vio la sangre de la vida de su padre manchando sus manos…

—Aférrate a la ira, muchacho. —El gruñido suave de la voz de su padre rompió a través de esos negros pensamientos—. Lo hará mucho más fácil cuando llegue el momento.

Pero eso se fue, al menos por ahora.

—Lo encontraré de nuevo cuando llegue el momento —le respondió Vegeta sin ningún cambio exterior en el conjunto de sus rasgos—, pero hasta entonces... disfrutaré de su compañía.

—Cien años es una considerable cantidad de tiempo para gobernar —murmuró el rey de Vegetasei—. Me gustaría ver el brillo de la luna roja sobre nuestro planeta una vez más. Deseo celebrar mi reinado y honrar a mi hijo, que ha protegido a Vegetasei del ataque con su mano izquierda y arrancó el corazón y el cerebro del enemigo con la derecha. Y luego... luego, me gustaría descansar.

—Será como desee, padre —dijo Vegeta en voz baja.

Quemaron el cuerpo de Scopa esa noche en lo alto del centro médico como si fuera un hijo saiyayín de Vegetasei muerto en honorable combate. Bulma se puso de pie con los ojos secos, temblando de dolor, mientras elevaba una antorcha hacia la madera. El número de médicos, esclavos y libertos que asistieron no fue sorprendente, el shock estaba en el número de guerreros saiyayíns que se anexaron al funeral en silencioso respeto por la mano que había sacado a tantos de ellos de detrás de las puertas de la muerte. Articha y Turna se hallaban presentes, recién llegados de la entrega de los escudos a las colonias. Ambos levantaron madera para la hoguera, al igual que Bardock y su escuadrón, cosa inaudita. Aunque si eso envió una oleada de sorpresa a través de las filas de los guerreros reunidos, no fue nada en comparación con los sonidos de asombro con que fue recibido Vegeta cuando puso su propia rama cortada sobre la hoguera.

—Es justo —declaró él en voz alta, mirando hacia los guerreros que asomaban por encima de ellos en el aire—, que un príncipe honre a sus buenos y fieles servidores, ¡quién quiera qué sean!

—Un buen discurso —comentó su padre más tarde—. Y uno inteligente. Palabras de esto se extenderán por todo el imperio y servirán para apaciguar a los más valiosos planetas, planetas que no nos podemos permitir purgar en esta coyuntura y que son reacios a bajar de la valla en la que han estado sentados en los últimos dos años.

—No fue un gesto político —gruñó Vegeta con frialdad—. ¡Un hombre que salvó la vida del príncipe de Vegetasei más de una vez se merecía algo mejor de nosotros que morir en tormento como un medio para un fin!

—Esa es una lección que no aprenderás hasta que te sientes en el trono, muchacho —dijo Ottoussama en tono grave—. Un rey sacrificará a sus servidores, cualquiera de sus servidores, desde el más alto hasta el más humilde por el bien del imperio.

Y para eso, Vegeta no tenía respuesta porque sabía con claridad que él nunca habría roto las minas mentales sin la rabia y el terror de ver a su mujer en manos de Mousrom. Nada menos habría sido suficiente.

En las semanas que siguieron, todos en Vegetasei se prepararon para la llegada de la luna. Y Vegeta... se deleitaba en una especie de satisfacción y alegría por el simple hecho de estar vivo que nunca hubiera imaginado posible. Durante el día, él entrenaba y trabajaba en los escudos antiradiación portátiles para la flota. Por la noche... Dioses, ¿alguna vez había creído que conocía cualquier estado de verdadera felicidad antes de esto? Ella era suya... toda suya, en mente, cuerpo y corazón, entrelazada alrededor y dentro de la estructura de su alma. Y él era suyo.

Tuvieron cuatro semanas de perfección.

Cuatro semanas en las que el cielo se volvía un tono carmesí más oscuro con cada día que pasaba mientras los ánimos comenzaban a crisparse, mientras los duelos y reyertas surgían por todas partes como pequeños temblores que anunciaban la erupción de un volcán, mientras Jeiyce yacía en éstasis dentro de las mazmorras reales en espera su muerte, vigilado como ningún prisionero de Vegetasei jamás había sido. Cuatro semanas en las que Bulma construyó y reinstaló una docena de portatropas con su ejército de robots sirvientes, y equipó las naves para transportar el doble del número de guerreros. Articha había pedido una solicitud formal al rey en el consejo de una nave de materias primas.

—Muchas de las más jóvenes hembras guerreras, aquellas que ya no son niñas, pero aún no están en la edad, no sobrevivirán a su primera luna porque sus cuerpos todavía no han madurado para el deseo y aún no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderse en un planeta lleno de machos en celo. —La voz de la mujer mayor era sombría como la inmóvil oscuridad del invierno, y sus ojos duros y obsesionados—. En décadas pasadas he asentido a esto, pensando que solo los más fuertes sobreviven, al recordar que tenía doce años en mi segunda luna y me defendí bastante bien, pero yo era extraordinariamente fuerte. Nuestros números han sido diezmados por la guerra, Ousama, y no podemos permitirnos liberar a las niñas que perderíamos durante la temporada de la luna. Las mujeres saiyayíns son escasas en el mejor de los tiempos. Las naves de la muchacha de Chikyuu pueden transportar el registro completo de niñas de entre seis y catorce años que están estacionadas en Vegetasei.

El proceso de secuestrar unos treinta mil mocosos saiyayíns entre las edades de la infancia y los cinco años pudo ser insalvable si se hubiera tenido una población mundial de jóvenes más grande. Sin embargo, solo un pequeño porcentaje de niños saiyayíns se consideraban lo suficientemente fuertes como para llegar a la madurez en el planeta natal y no había mocosos en las vainas de incubación en la actualidad. El rey puso una prohibición a toda reproducción hace un año mientras durara la guerra porque la sala de incubación tomaba demasiados recursos. Como las salas estaban vacías, era una cuestión simple sedar a la mayor parte de los niños y almacenarlos en las vainas de incubación. Pero estas solo alojaban a tres cuartas partes de los niños e incluso la sedación y el escudo de reflectores lunares no podrían dormir a algunos de ellos por completo. Como había dicho Scopa, el centro médico pronto sería un manicomio de mocosos hiperactivos.

A treinta días de la temporada de la luna, el proceso estaba casi terminado, aunque todavía faltaba un mes. Los mocosos eran los primeros en perder sus mentes en los días previos al festival, por lo que era necesario anestesiarlos antes.

Cuatro semanas más hasta la temporada de la luna...

Él se paró ante la ventana del este para observar el sol hervir en el cielo rojizo. El otoño estaba aquí por el conteo del calendario, pero Dioses, hacía mucho calor... Podía escuchar los sonidos de la mañana, oír a Bulma moverse en su habitación, el zumbido de los robots sirvientes preparando el desayuno, oír a Romayn corriendo a toda velocidad por el jardín y los ladridos de los perros.

Tal vez era el inusual fuerte vínculo con su mujer lo que lo anclaba a la sangre de ella más fría, o quizás era el gozo embriagador en el que había estado sumergido desde que la tomó como esposa, desde que ella aceptó con alegre corazón todo lo que él deseaba darle. Pero a escasos treinta días hasta la salida de la luna, Vegeta no sentía ningún efecto negativo. No había brusquedad de temperamento ni aumento en el deseo irracional de cambiar para desgarrar y triturar con el dulce placer sin sentido de la forma ózaru. Ninguna insaciable y violenta necesidad por estar con su mujer en la locura animal…

Era el momento de enviarla lejos, pensó tristemente. Antes, no después de que comenzara a mostrar los síntomas de la demencia lunar. Un alto ladrido de dolor, seguido de un aullido aterrado cortaron sus pensamientos. Encontró a Romayn sentado al lado de la figura gimiente de Yaro, llorando por el horror y con un pequeño puño metido en su boca. Baka se ocultaba bajo las flores de vid que se arrastraban cerca, gimiendo de miedo.

Vegeta se puso de cuclillas y examinó a la bestia que se hallaba boca abajo. Sus costillas y el esternón estaban rotos. Tocó un nervio en la base del cráneo del animal y este se quedó inmóvil, inconsciente. Romayn dejó escapar un gemido debil.

—¿Estabas jugando al escondite con ellos? —le preguntó Vegeta en voz baja, aunque ya sabía lo que debía haber sucedido.

El niño asintió.

—Yo lo atrapé y lo… lo abracé demasiado duro... —Romayn se estremecía con sollozos de hipo—. ¡Soy un niño malo! ¡Lo lo…lo…lastimé!

—Sí —dijo Vegeta en tono solemne—. ¿Ves el cielo, niño?, ¿cuán rojo se expande? Más cada día.

—¿La luna? —Romayn se sorbía la nariz.

—A medida que se acerca, comenzamos a volvernos locos. Nos ponemos más violentos, se nos hace difícil pensar, somos cada vez más incapaces de controlar nuestros impulsos más bajos o controlar nuestra fuerza. Por esa razón lastimaste a Yaro. La luna nos afecta más cuando somos muy jóvenes.

—Edeeta... —preguntó el muchacho con suave y naciente pavor—. ¿Qué pasa si abrazo a mami demasiado duro?

—Eso no va a suceder —le contestó Vegeta—. Hoy iras con ella al centro médico y arreglará a Yaro, luego te pondrá una inyección que te hará dormir por un mes... hasta que pase la luna. Cuando te despiertes, todo habrá terminado. —Él levantó la vista ante la repentina sensación de la presencia de Bulma en la puerta del jardín. Ella los observaba en silencio, con el rostro pálido hasta los huesos—. Y Bulma se quedará contigo, enclaustrada en la sala de incubación... para que yo no le haga daño.

Ella lo dejó con un beso y dulces palabras, y partió con el niño y los animales en el remolque, pero volvió esa tarde. Su hermoso rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban de miedo, preocupación y alegría.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Él no podía entender lo que las discordantes emociones que se reproducían en sus rasgos podrían significar.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo ella con suavidad.

Él se quedó mirándola, las palabras se negaban a gravarse en su mente, incluso cuando estas reprodujeron la alegría delirante de la noche en que la había hecho su compañera, la forma en que no se guardó nada en reserva mientras le hacía el amor...

Lentamente se arrodilló delante de ella, apoyó la cabeza contra su vientre plano y buscó hacia adentro. Oh, Dioses... allí estaba, fuerte, vibrante, creciendo y...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó frenéticamente, tratando lleno de desesperación de alejarse de la verdad que ya conocía, tratando en vano de ver una manera de evitarlo.

Pero no había manera.

—¿Qué es lo que haces —le había preguntado a Scopa una noche durante sus meses de olvido en la casa de Bardock—. Cuándo se debe elegir entre salvar a la madre o salvar al niño?

—Salvar a la madre —contestó la solemne voz fantasmal de Scopa—. Siempre.

—No puedo permitirlo, Bulma —pronunció las palabras con más fuerza de lo que pretendía.

Ella lo miró por un largo tiempo, su rostro casi confundido poco a poco emblanqueció de todos los colores. Luego se dejó caer y se hundió hasta las rodillas junto a él, inerte como una muñeca en sus brazos. Vegeta la abrazó con fuerza, esperando algún tipo de reacción, como lágrimas de maldiciones o algo, pero nada llegó. Un helado puño se cerró alrededor de su corazón cuando él se echó hacia atrás y miró su flácido rostro... Oh, Dioses... conocía esa mirada, la desconectada expresión en blanco de "no está aquí".

—¡Bulma! —La sacudió, el terror crecía con cada segundo que no reaccionaba—. ¡Bulma! ¡BULMA!

Ella se estremeció y se centró en su rostro ante el sonido de sus gritos, y él quiso llorar como un niño de la edad de Romayn de alivio. Lenta, suavemente, ella se desprendió de sus brazos y se levantó, recta y orgullosa como la reina que nunca sería. Cuando alzó sus ojos hacia los suyos otra vez, eran claros y helados, su rostro era una fría máscara sin emociones.

—No puede ser, Bulma. —Él repitió despacio mientras la contemplaba—. Todavía no soy rey. El imperio aún no está fuera de peligro, incluso si esta cosa hubiera llegado a pasar... Bulma, esto desgarraría el imperio por la mitad. Lo sabes. Habría una guerra civil, tal vez incluso una rebelión abierta si mi pueblo decide que he perdido el juicio por haber engendrado un mestizo como mi heredero. Y más que eso... tú no vivirías para dar a luz al niño. Cada guerrero de mi raza volverá su mano en contra de ti cuando se sepa lo que llevas. Es probable que incluso la gente de Bardock, y ciertamente Articha y Turna, se volverían contra nosotros. ¡No voy a verte morir! —Él se quedó allí con el rostro duro y resuelto, listo para combatirla hasta la pared con la lógica de sus palabras, listo para darle órdenes como no lo había hecho en... en un tiempo muy largo.

Pero ella asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, todavía fría y distante, los hilos del lazo invisible se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles, diciéndole nada, solo que sostenía su corazón separado de él a pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Lo entiendo —susurró ella—. Me encargaré de todo esta noche. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue, hablando en voz baja, sin detenerse—. Disfruta del festival, Oujisama —dijo distante. Lo dejó de rodillas, demasiado aturdido para hablar o seguirla. Y ella no miró hacia atrás al irse.

Los días que siguieron fueron un completo borrón rojo. Él sabía que debía añadir los toques finales para asegurar una protección secundaria alrededor del generador del escudo, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo claro de los detalles. La villa estaba demasiado tranquila y silenciosa como una tumba por la noche.

Bulma bloqueó el centro médico dos días más tarde, reforzándolo y sellándolo en estricta cuarentena ahora, guardándolos bajo llave de la luna, incluso del aire de encima el cual llevaría los olores enloquecedores de la sangre, la batalla y el sexo pronto. De su mujer llegaba nada más que ominoso silencio y no necesitaba que un subalterno médico en enlace de video le dijera que la doctora Briefs estaba ocupada en ese momento para saber que él había sido... dejado fuera. No podía sentirla, ninguna parte de ella, excepto una sensación, una imagen mental casi tangible de una puerta cerrada y atornillada que descargaba una fría ráfaga de hielo cada vez que su espíritu se acercaba.

Estaba bien vigilada, por lo menos. Había mandado a Bardock, a su escuadrón y en el último momento, a Rikkuum para entrar en el claustro con ella, para que conservaran el orden entre los mocosos de mayor edad demasiado viejos para las vainas de incubación y mantenerla a salvo de cualquier contratiempo que pudiera ocurrir en presencia de tantos sobreexcitados niños saiyayíns.

El dolor, el adormecimiento, el impotente vacío de incomprensión de la rapidez con que todo se había ido al infierno entre ellos, se acostaba con él cada noche y preocupaban todos sus pensamientos por el día. No es que estuviera pensando demasiado claramente los últimos días antes de la salida de la luna. ¡Pero no podía haberla dejado que se quede con el niño! ¡No podía! Hacer eso sería destruir todo lo que habían luchado por salvar y condenarla a ella y al niño a una muerte violenta a manos de su propio pueblo, tarde o temprano.

A medida que los días iban extendiéndose a semanas sin una palabra de ella, mientras la temporada de la luna se acercaba, se desmenuzaban los bordes de su cordura, convirtiendo el dolor y la pérdida en ira; una dulce y ardiente anticipación del festival empezaba a apoderarse del primer plano de sus pensamientos.

Ocho días antes de la salida de la luna, su padre lo llamó a una audiencia privada que salió... mal. Vegeta se sentó delante del hombre de más edad con los ojos enrojecidos, endurecido por el esfuerzo que le costaba simplemente concentrarse. El rey parecía más tranquilo, sus ojos aún eran negro carbón y sus manos todavía estaban firmes. La luna siempre tomaba al hombre entre sus dientes con menos violencia.

—La mujer de Chikyuu —dijo Ottoussama en tono áspero.

—Ahora no es el momento para esta conversación, Ottoussama. —Vegeta lo interrumpió con una voz baja y tensa, la imagen de la sangre de Bulma sin uñas en sus pequeños dedos saltó a los ojos de su mente, forzándolo a apretar las manos... para que él no las envuelva alrededor de la garganta de su padre.

—¿Sabes cómo la llaman a lo largo de toda la capital, muchacho? —Ottoussama continuó como si no lo hubiera oído, como si no sintiera el aumento de la ira de Vegeta—. ¡La "Saiyayín no Ojo"! Eres el héroe de la jornada de hoy, pero la opinión pública es una amante inconstante. Por ahora, miran tu devoción a la muchacha como una diversión indulgente, pero pronto llegará a ser evidente que ella es más que una pasión excéntrica y que no tienes planes de apartarla. Nunca. —Vegeta lo miró fríamente, sin contradecir esa verdad. Su padre pronunció un gruñido irritado—. Tu pueblo no ha olvidado que tu salud mental estaba en duda, y que tu rango y tu título fueron despojados de ti hace solo unas pocas semanas. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuándo empiecen a susurrar qué la "Saiyayín no Ojo" es la verdadera heredera de mi trono?, que ella controla tu débil y rota mente, y gobierna a través de ti como…

—¡¿Qué quieres, anciano?! —Vegeta gruñó poniéndose de pie y se inclinó hacia el rostro de su padre, sus ojos rojos ardieron criminalmente en la mirada negra del anciano.

—Ve a verla —dijo Ottoussama en voz baja—. Ahora, esta noche. Rápido y sin dolor mientras duerme.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, frío y mortal.

—No esta noche, padre —susurró Vegeta finalmente—. Jamás.

—Nunca leíste el informe del arresto que te envié —le espetó su padre—. ¡Distánciate del hecho de que la muchacha es tu posesión más preciada y piensa como un rey! Tu antiguo chef era un operativo de alto rango de la Red Roja. Tus criadas de la cocina eran informantes de alto nivel, pasaban información a Zabón y a través de él a Jeiyce. El rashaiyín enviaba notas y registros robados del consejo, planes de guerra y los movimientos de la flota al príncipe rojo incluso después de que comenzó a viajar por el imperio como parte del cuerpo moral. ¿A través de las esclavas de la cocina? Tal vez... pero el año antes de que te marcharas para ir a la guerra, ¿quién tenía el mejor acceso a tus efectos personales?, ¿quién tenía la mejor razón para odiarte a ti y a cada saiyayín vivo de todos los esclavos en tu hogar? No creo que ella fuera una sirviente de los rebeldes por mucho tiempo. Pienso que el ataque contra Arbatsu la desilusionó hacia ellos y el regalo que le hiciste del hijo de Bardock selló su lealtad hacia ti para siempre. Y ahora. —Su padre resopló—. Está tan perdidamente enamorada de ti como tú de ella. Pero estuvo dentro de sus filas en un momento dado y conocía a Zabón por lo que era. ¿Quién podría haber advertido a Zabón, y por lo tanto a Jeiyce, de la purga de Shikaji? No las criadas. ¿A quién se lo contaste antes de que te fueras Saiyayín no Ouji?, ¡¿quién fuera del consejo real lo sabía?!

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No... no! ¡Usted está deduciendo demasiado! El espionaje y… y los pilotos madrani y la tecnología que volaron los portatropas y... —¡Él no quería, no podía tener esta discusión ahora! Apenas era capaz de pensar con coherencia, por no hablar de la lista de las docenas de posibles filtraciones que rodeaban el asalto a Shikaji que no apuntaban a su mujer—. Más tarde... —Se las arregló para decir—. Hablaremos de esto después...

—Más tarde, entonces —gruñó Ottoussama en el silencio acribillado de tensión—. Cuando estés pensando con más claridad.

En vísperas de la salida de la luna, se sentó en su silla junto a la ventana oeste, contempló el sangrante atardecer y gruño en voz baja como un animal en las primeras etapas de la rabia. Pensó en su rostro... frío y hermoso cuando ella se quedó parada odiándolo por escoger su seguridad, su vida, sobre la de su hijo.

 _Y allí estaba, preciosa y serena, un océano de tristeza sin fondo se hundía en el azul de sus ojos. Ella tomó su mano temblorosa en silencio y la puso a un lado de su rostro. Su mente y su corazón estaban todavía en una excluida y opaca bóveda cerrada contra él, pero sus ojos permanecieron... apacibles, sin dudas ni reservas, cuando presionó sus labios contra los suyos._

— _Mujer... —Él gruñó en voz baja a través de los dientes apretados, demasiado agudos—. Te tienes que ir... por favor... —Pero sus manos ya estaban llegando por ella. Bulma se derritió contra su cuerpo en un ajuste perfecto y suave contra su dureza._

— _¡Yo tenía que verte! —Ella respiró contra su boca—. Tenía que… abrazarte otra vez... ¡Oh, Kamisama, ayúdeme. Te amo, no puedo dejar de amarte!_

 _Él no respondió. La levantó del suelo con ambos brazos y la llevó al dormitorio._

La observó hasta que ella se perdió de vista, el inquietante compás de su dulce canto fúnebre seguía resonando en sus oídos. Su corazón quedó atrapado en su garganta y su estómago se enredó en un retorcido nudo. _¡Tonto!_ ¡¿Por qué no la había rechazado ayer por la noche?!, ¡¿por qué?! ¡Haberla llevado a su cama en la misma víspera de la salida de la luna era algo más allá de imperdonable!

Pero todo estaría bien de nuevo. _Te amo,_ le había dicho. ¡ _Kamisama ayúdame, no puedo dejar de amarte!_ Se necesitaría mucho tiempo para que las cosas funcionen bien entre ellos otra vez, pero... _Te amo, Vegeta..._ Era suya y seguiría siéndolo, su rabia estaba olvidada, aunque no su pena. No la había perdido a ella ni a su corazón. Quería gritar al cielo de alegría, incluso a través del horror de lo que le había hecho.

Hoy comenzaría el festival con la ejecución del príncipe rojo al atardecer y con ese primer derramamiento de sangre victorioso, la temporada de la luna iniciaría. _Un día alegre_ , pensó, cerrando los ojos; su pecho vibraba mientras él ronroneaba suavemente y volvía a ver la imagen de pesadilla de las heridas y marcas de garras que había puesto en el cuerpo de Bulma.

¡Maldiciónmaldiciónmaldición! ¡¿Por qué ella había venido anoche?!

Pero no existía ninguna razón para reinar en la aflicción o el arrepentimiento o… o cualquier cosa hoy, ¿verdad? Hoy no. Esta noche la luna llegaría y él entraría en rabia, y rugiría a los cielos de color rojo sangre y ¡sería bueno!

Voló sobre la capital, sus ojos pasaron rozando a través del desbordante puerto espacial en el borde de la costa. Algunos de los recién llegados se habían apiñado en la misma pista de aterrizaje. Todos los hijos de Vegetasei que pudieron encontrar los medios para volver a casa regresaron para el centenario de su padre y la llegada de la luna. La ciudad estaba en calma de manera inquietante. Todos los servicios de guardia y cuarteles, todo el trabajo y la formalidad de cualquier tipo fue dejado de lado por las próximas tres noches, con la única excepción de aquellos guerreros que habían sido seleccionados cuidadosamente para proteger el generador del escudo. Todo el mundo se hallaba en el interior de un sueño intranquilo ese día, luchando contra el creciente impulso de cambiar hasta que comenzara la celebración. Él giró en el aire y bajó en picada de regreso hacia el palacio. Las calles de la ciudad estaban plagadas con los cuerpos de los heridos que habían tomado lo peor de alguna lucha o pelea durante la noche. Ellos yacían en su propia sangre, desatendidos, cuidando de sus heridas lo mejor que podían. El centro médico era una fortaleza blindada ahora y ninguna ayuda o asistencia vendría de los curadores en el interior hasta que la luna hubiera pasado. Él nunca ni una sola vez en su vida pensó en cuestionar esto, reflexionó oscuramente, pero... tanta sangre saiyayín había sido derramada en los últimos tres años y ahora iban a celebrar la victoria matándose entre sí. Sacudió la cabeza con un suave gruñido para tratar de aclararla y se secó el sudor del rostro. El calor aumentaba a un ritmo constante, quemando dentro de su piel, incluso con el viento fresco azotándolo mientras volaba.

Sabía que era un tonto por estar al aire libre antes de caer la noche, pero había algo que necesitaba hacer. Tenía preguntas que debía formular a su enemigo y esta noche sería demasiado tarde.

La ruta que tomó a través de los pasajes del palacio hacia el nivel más bajo de los calabozos reales era una mancha tenue, pero con cada piso que descendía, sentía que su mente se aclaraba un poco más. Los guardias delante del campo de estasis de energía estaban serenos y lúcidos, sus ojos negros y despejados de la demencia lunar, a pesar de que parecían estar tan empapados en su propio sudor como Vegeta. Solo era ligeramente más fresco aquí, incluso hasta muy por debajo de la tierra.

—¿Te sientes un poco alterado hoy, muchacho? —le preguntó Jeiyce usando un tono cordial. El bastardo se hallaba descansando en el interior de su celda, solo a unas pocas horas de su horrible y violenta ejecución, y no mostraba ningún interés, ninguna expresión que no sea su habitual sonrisa fácil.

—Es casi el mediodía, príncipe de Maiyosh —dijo Vegeta con gravedad—. En siete horas arrancaré el corazón de tu pecho y me lo comeré, luego tiraré tu cadáver a mis nobles y devoraran lo que quede.

—Digno de tu parte matarme primero —murmuró Jeiyce.

—Hay dos cosas que me gustaría saber. Si me dices la verdad, te juro como Saiyayín no Ouji, que muy pronto será rey y por mi honor como guerrero de Vegetasei, que perdonaré la vida de todos los no combatientes y los niños de tu raza cuando sean encontrados. Pueden vivir atados a su planeta y sin ser molestados en los lugares en que los has escondido, siempre y cuando nunca levanten un puño de nuevo contra el imperio. Tú morirás, tu guerra será perdida, pero tu pueblo vivirá.

Jeiyce ya no sonreía, en lugar de eso lo miró con un pronunciado y cauteloso ceño fruncido. Él conocía lo suficiente de las leyes y las costumbres saiyayíns para saber cuan vinculante sería tal juramento por parte de Vegeta.

—Solo por el bien de la discusión —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué dos cosas te gustaría saber?

—¿Dónde está Dodoria?

—Ah. —Jeiyce sonrió—. Supongo que quieres arrancarle el corazón también. Me parece justo, pero no tengo ni idea. Estaba en Tsirusei y salió a toda prisa después de tu llegada. Tenía una cita para entregar un buen número de paquetes a nuestro amigo en común Zabón. —La sonrisa del maiyoshyín se amplió—. No te preocupes. No sé donde está Dodoria en este momento, pero sé que tiene planes de visitarte muy pronto.

—¿Aquí en Vegetasei? —cuestionó Vegeta con una sonrisa forzada—. Debe estar muy ansioso de morir.

—¿Siguiente pregunta? —Jeiyce solicitó amablemente.

—¿Quién es el Amo de la Tecnología? ¿El hombre que construyó las cápsulas de miniaturización, los escudos de invisibilidad y los ki-asesinos?

—Una vez más, no tengo idea. —Jeiyce se inclinó, miró el húmedo rostro de Vegeta y sonrió un poco—. Zabón fue mi intermediario. El bastardo testarudo nunca nos dio el nombre ni la ubicación del ingeniero, incluso después de que el remilgado pequeño sabelotodo se retiró y dejó de fabricar nuevas armas. El Amo de la Tecnología podría ser cualquiera, podría haber sido el pequeño novio madrani de Zabón por lo que sé. ¿Cómo va esa fiebre, príncipe Vegeta? ¿Sigue en aumento?

—¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! —espetó Vegeta. El hombre sabía más que eso. ¡Él debía! Estaba mintiendo como un…

—Dodoria dejó Tsirusei con un cargamento de paquetes para Zabón y su célula de espías —dijo Jeiyce despacio—. Todos tienen escudos camuflados especiales de larga duración que les permiten moverse durante semanas seguidas sin ser vistos y enmascara su ki también. Saiyayín no Ouji, Zabón de Rashayyasei trajo un regalo a Vegetasei y a todos sus hijos: la plaga tsiruyín.

—Que... —siseó Vegeta. Aún temblando por el calor empalagoso, trató de asimilar las palabras del hombre.

Una suave risa de la que están hechas las pesadillas se expandió fuera del escudo de estasis.

—Es parte de la razón por la que nos instalamos en Tsirusei en primer lugar. Hemos restructurado el error de programación que mató a los tsiruyíns, chico, y lo rediseñamos especialmente para la raza saiyayín. Si bien he tomado unas merecidas vacaciones en estas últimas semanas, Dodoria y Zabón han estado ocupados como insectos de colmena, asegurándose de que todos los planetas conocidos en el espacio infestados con tu especie hayan sido rociados a fondo con el virus al mismo tiempo. Es también muy desagradable, Vegeta. Hemorrágico. Ha venido incubándose dentro de toda tu raza por veinte días. Programamos la liberación de las bombas pesticidas de manera que tendríamos un regalo especial para darle a tu padre el día de su centenario. Y debido a la llegada de la luna, nadie en Vegetasei lo pensaría dos veces cuando empezaran a mostrar los síntomas. ¿Inteligente, eh?

—¡Tú mientes! —Vegeta cerró de golpe ambas manos contra el campo de fuerza de estasis con un rugido de rabia. ¡Era una mentira! La tonta fantasía desesperada de un hombre muerto.

—Tu pueblo empezó a morir ayer por la noche y nadie lo notó —canturreó Jeiyce—. Cualquiera que haya visto los cadáveres en público solo los tomaron como las primeras bajas de la temporada de la luna. Si no me crees, muchacho, vuelve a subir y mira a tu alrededor. Pero hazlo rápido, la plaga golpea como una ráfaga de ki, todos a la vez. Para el momento en que los sudores de la fiebre comienzan solo tienes una hora más. Sube, príncipe de Vegetasei, eres el más fuerte de tu raza. —Jeiyce rio de alegría—. Lo más probable es que dures el tiempo suficiente para ver a todo tu planeta morir antes de ti.

Él tembló como una hoja por el esfuerzo que le costaba no matar al hombre que tenía delante. Pero un instinto profundo, la mirada atestada de terror de su propia imaginación que podía visualizar su planeta ardiendo, su pueblo cazado y asesinado como insectos, su mujer y todos los que valoraba muertos, le aseguró a Vegeta que la muerte sería una misericordia para este hombre. Era lo que Jeiyce quería. Se giró y se abalanzó en el ascensor hacia la superficie, apartando su mente de los febriles rostros enrojecidos de los guardias de Jeiyce.

¡Era una mentira! ¡Una mentira, una mentira!

Golpeó el rellano cuando el ascensor redujo su marcha a un alto y se apresuró por el palacio, sin pensar, sin cuestionar hacia donde sus pies lo llevaban hasta llegar a su destino; no miró a cada lado para notar el caliente silencio sepulcral y los vacíos e inmóviles pasillos hasta que tropezó con los cadáveres rígidos, salpicados de sangre de los guardias de élite que habían estado de pie fuera del ala privada de las habitaciones reales. Nadie notaría la sangre hoy o pensaría siquiera en preguntarse por qué el rey todavía no se había levantado hasta bien pasado el mediodía...

¡Nonono!

Arrancó la puerta de sus bisagras y rastreó con los sentidos nublados por la presencia que conocía tan bien como su propia firma ki. Él estaba parado en el umbral de la habitación de su padre, temblando como el pequeño niño que había estado de pie en ese lugar hace años, a la espera del castigo por algún berrinche o mal comportamiento. Se abrió paso por la puerta oscilante al dormitorio, maldiciéndose por un cobarde escalofrío...

—Ottoussama —dijo Vegeta con una notable voz firme. Se sentó en la silla al lado de un escritorio, un testimonio al axioma de que ser rey y dormir nunca se llevaron bien. Una ola de terror surrealista lo inundó, una agitada negación de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... y todo lo que significaba.

El rey de Vegetasei nunca logró salir de la cama. Él… él debía haber comenzado a desangrarse mientras dormía y despertó demasiado débil para moverse o pedir ayuda.

—¿Muchacho? —murmuró el hombre muerto con un infernal eco agrietado de su profundo y áspero retumbar.

—Estoy aquí, padre —susurró Vegeta.

—Veneno... —continuó Ottoussama—... Mala muerte para un guerrero... astuto maiyoshyín... finalmente me atrapó.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Dioses de las pequeñas misericordias, ¡déjenlo morir creyendo eso!, sin saber que… que toda su raza estaba… estaba…

—He vivido mucho tiempo... —Vegeta-ou se atragantó y escupió espesa sangre negra, sangre del corazón—. Preferiría haber muerto combatiendo... un hombre no puede tenerlo tod... —Una mano manchada de rojo agarró a Vegeta, el marco entero de sus gruesos músculos convulsionó debido al esfuerzo mientras luchaba por su último aliento ahogado en su sangre—. ¡Tú... me hiciste sentir orgulloso, muchacho! Muy orgullos...

No sonaron trompetas, los cielos no se desplomaron, ni el llanto ni heraldos saludaron el paso de Vegeta, Saiyayín no Ou, emperador por su propia fuerte mano sangrienta de toda la galaxia. Él simplemente murió.

Vegeta se escuchó a sí mismo hacer una especie de suave lamento desgarrado. La habitación estaba girando en un torbellino escarlata de horror. ¡No podía ser! ¡No todos en Vegetasei... no todo el mundo! Se lanzó a través del techo con un grito de negación y voló a una altura baja por la ciudad, miró con nuevos ojos y vio los cuerpos esparcidos por las calles, doblados en poses de desgarradora agonía en su rigor. La sangre... la sangre se parecía a nada más que algunos poco débiles que habían sido lo suficientemente tontos como para dejarse abatir a golpes. No fue consciente del momento en que la realidad lo golpeó con todo su peso y con su horrible escala ineludible. No supo cuando comenzó a gemir como una sombra enloquecida de dolor, por su padre, por su pueblo, por su planeta y se desgarró en ardientes círculos sin rumbo en una amplia rueda en llamas por encima de la capital, para dar paso a la trasformación con un grito sollozante de furia que creció a un rugido monstruoso. Y debido a eso, no vio el haz de luz que lo derribó.

Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, sin atar, en una suave cama de hierbas. Había un penetrante dolor ardiente punzando por su columna vertebral debido a la herida en carne viva donde estuvo su cola. Su cola...

Una mano lo golpeó fuerte en el rostro y se estremeció, sus entrañas se retorcieron como un nudo de víboras enroscadas y escupió una bocanada de burbujeante sangre coagulada. El sol había cambiado de lugar para sumergirse por el oeste, desde que se desplomó. ¿O alguien lo derribó? La memoria se revirtió sobre él, sollozó débilmente y trató de levantarse. Un tacón lo empujó hacia abajo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, jadeando. Su sangre estaba en llamas, hirviendo dentro de sus venas como lava esparciéndose a través de una fisura en la tierra, asfixiando su corazón con cada latido. Poco a poco se centró en el rostro que se cernía sobre él.

—Jeiy... Je...

—No te mueras aún, Vegeta. —Jeiyce le sonrió.

—Él no está ni siquiera cerca de expirar —dijo otra voz familiar. Zabón—. Tenga cuidado, mi señor, luce de lo peor, pero la mayor parte de eso es por el cañón y por haber sido golpeado salvajemente después de que le arrancamos la cola. Sigue siendo fuerte.

Yacía en el centro de una creciente legión de guerreros alienígenas y esclavos, hombres y mujeres de todo tipo, de todas las razas. La suave pendiente de hierbas de la colina era una que conocía bien, una serie de riscos verdes en el borde sur de la capital que miraban a través de un desfiladero del valle forestal a las blancas y brillantes paredes del centro médico.

Bulma...

—Ya ha comenzó a desangrarse, Zabón. —Jeiyce no estuvo de acuerdo—. No volverá a ponerse de pie. Nunca. Su fuerza es una maldición en este caso, tardará mucho tiempo en morir.

—No podemos penetrar el escudo con los cañones ni con ráfagas de ki, mi príncipe —gritó un hombre—. ¡Y si enviamos a los hombres más cerca de medio kilómetro el campo reactivo los freirá!

—Perra. —Jeiyce maldijo—. Pónganla en videoconferencia.

—Bul... —Vegeta gimió con voz agrietada.

—Ella está bien —le contestó Zabón—. ¡Pero por el momento, está siendo un obstinado dolor en el culo!

Cuánto tiempo... Cuánto tiempo desde que ella había bloqueado el centro médico ... ¡Oh, Dioses, sí! Zabón y sus legiones de asesinos invisibles habían liberado el virus hace veinte días ¡Pero el centro médico fue puesto en cuarentena hace veintiocho días! ¡Con casi treinta mil niños saiyayíns dormidos debajo, aislados y no infectados! ¡Treinta mil!

—¡Esto no ha terminado hasta que rompamos los sellos y nos hagamos cargo todos los pequeños monos dentro! —gritó alguien—. ¡Se volverán en contra de nuestros nietos si dejamos que se los lleven, mi príncipe!

—Nadie va a huir de una purga completa —le aseguró Jeiyce—. Si ese pusilánime namekkuseiyín no nos hubiera delatado…

—¡Ella está en video! —comunicó la voz de un informático.

—Toc, toc, encanto —dijo Jeiyce con una suave amenaza—. Déjanos entrar o volaremos este planeta por debajo tuyo.

—No queremos hacerte daño a ti o a tu personal, Bulma —aseveró Zabón lleno de ansiedad—. Nosotros solo…

—¿Quieren entrar y matar a todos los niños? —La voz de Bulma era como una navaja de afeitar tallada en hielo—. ¡Váyanse a la mierda los dos! Disparen con lo que quieran al escudo hasta que caigan muertos de vejez. No tienen ningún arma que pueda hacer frente a la mía, ambos deben saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Bulma… —La voz de Zabón sonaba tensa, como un hombre que era arrancado lentamente a la mitad por dos lealtades divididas.

—¡No me digas Bulma, maldito asesino de bebés! —siseó ella—. ¡Scopa está en el cielo ahora maldiciéndote por lo que has hecho!

—¡Scopa está en el cielo debido a esos feroces monstruos asesinos cuyos mocosos estas protegiendo! —Zabón escupió—. ¡Fue el mejor hombre, el más amable, el alma más bondadosa que cualquiera de nosotros haya llegado a conocer y ellos pagaron todas sus buenas acciones rompiéndolo en pedazos! Ellos… ellos… —El hombre de piel azul se apartó de la videoconferencia y dio la vuelta asfixiándose por el odio y el dolor.

—Bien —dijo Jeiyce, sin ninguna señal externa de pesar—, pero los tendremos, señora, por las buenas o por las malas. —Apagó la transmisión de golpe y bajó la mirada hacia el técnico en el pequeño campo de comunicación de la consola—. ¿Alguna palabra de nuestro hombre en el interior?, ¿todavía sigue vivo?

Él técnico sonrió y presionó un antiguo modelo de audífonos de comunicación binaria en un oído.

—No ha sido capaz de hacerse cargo de los chiquillos, por alguna razón ... —Se detuvo para escuchar—. Está en el servidor del escudo en este momento... ¡dice cinco minutos!

 _Bulma..._

Vegeta apretó los ojos contra la creciente sensación de... de plétora detrás de estos, era una presión cada vez mayor que parecía alimentarse de la fiebre que desgarraba su cuerpo a paso lento desde el interior. Empujó el borde saturado con calor de su conciencia a través de las cuerdas enlazadas demasiado profundo del vínculo que era algo menos que un enlace lunar, pero mucho, mucho más profundo de lo que debería haber sido.

 _¡Bulma!_

 _¿Ve…Vegeta?_ Débil y vacilante, pero ella estaba allí.

 _¡El escudo alrededor del centro médico! ¡El servidor! ¡Jeiyce tiene un hombre en el interior del centro médico, Bulma! ¡Él está a segundos de sabotear el escudo!_

 _Oh, Kamisama... ¡es Hiru!_ La sensación de su voz era estridente y aterrada. _¡Bardock! ¡Toma! ¡Rikkuum! Vegeta dice que Hiru está en el servidor del escudo! ¡Él… él va a…_

Una onda de choque ensordecedora estalló sobre el pequeño ejército en la loma mientras sus cañones de pulso disparaban a quemarropa sobre el centro médico al unísono.

—El escudo esta... —El técnico comprobó su escáner—. ¡Lo ha hecho! Hiru lo alimentó con algún tipo de virus. ¡Está debilitado!

 _¡No!_ La voz de Bulma en su cabeza. _No..._

—¡Vuélenlo de nuevo, muchachos! —gritó Jeiyce.

—Bulma... —Vegeta gruñó al hombre de piel azul que se colocaba por encima de él—. ¿Tu amiga?

—Sí. —Zabón pareció ver a Vegeta por primera vez cuando las palabras lo empujaron fuera de sus propios oscuros y torturados pensamientos—. Ella era mi amiga. Es una valiente y buena mujer, y tú la convertiste en una esclava y una puta. Se merecía algo mucho mejor que eso de ti, bastardo.

—...Podría decir lo mismo... Scopa... habría estado... orgulloso de ti... asesino de niños.

Una bota se estrelló en su estómago con la fuerza para romper huesos.

—¡No digas su nombre, pedazo de mierda! ¡No te atrevas!

Otra explosión atronadora se oyó cuando los cañones dispararon de nuevo.

—¡No lo mates todavía, Zabón! —gritó Jeiyce—. No hasta que vea la caída del centro médico. ¡No hasta que él y yo estemos a mano!

 _¿Es muy grave, niña?_ La voz de Bardock estaba diciendo.

 _¡Puedo estabilizarlo!, pero necesito unos minutos... oh, Dioses, solo un par más._

—Incluso... —Vegeta atrapó un sacudido puño alrededor del tobillo del rashayyayín—. ¡Bulma... y... Romayn... Jeiyce tiene la intención de matarlos... en pago por... la muerte de su mujer y su hijo!

Los ojos dorados del hombre parpadearon de duda.

—Bulma no será lastimada y Rom-kun... —Él tropezó con el nombre del niño—. Yo… yo no lo puedo ayudar —dijo en un tono triste—. Pero Bulma…

—Bulma —Jeiyce lo interrumpió con frialdad—. Debió haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de que traicionara a la Red Roja, por desgracia para ella ¡no concederé clemencia a los colaboradores! —La multitud de rebeldes reunidos rugió de acuerdo, eran una turba olfateando la sangre cuando otra ráfaga de disparos llovió sobre el escudo y pareció colapsarlo esta vez.

—¡Dijo que sería dejada en paz! —Zabón se desplazó hacia él, súbitamente estuvo cara a cara con su príncipe y agarró al hombre más pequeño por sus antebrazos—. Me juró que ella sería…

Los sonidos de la escalada de gritos y maldiciones de los dos hombres estaban siendo ahogados por un trueno rítmico que sonaba en los oídos de Vegeta y golpeaba dentro de su pecho. Eran los latidos de su corazón.

 _Bulma..._

 _¡Oh, Dioses, Vegeta!_ Una sensación de enloquecido y furioso esfuerzo. ¡ _No vamos a lograrlo! ¡Necesito más tiempo para arreglar lo que ha hecho! Oh, Dios, oh, Kamisama... ¡Van a matar a todos los niños!_

Vegeta yacía de espaldas olvidado por la lucha entre Jeiyce y Zabón, por el furor de los hombres cebando sus cañones para el golpe que rompería el escudo del centro médico como vidrio quebradizo.

 _Cuando hayas visto a tu mujer arrastrada por el cabello y violada hasta la muerte,_ Jeiyce había dicho. _A tu hijo adoptivo tomado por los talones y su cerebro estrellado... ¡Entonces tú y yo estaremos a mano! ¡No antes!_

¡Bulma, Romayn... su pueblo, sus planetas, su padre, su… su todo!

—¡No estaremos a mano! —susurró Vegeta con los ojos muy abiertos y carmesís, enganchando entrecortados jadeos de húmeda y dificultosa respiración. Él sonrió a través de los colmillos al orbe rojo que se levantaba sobre las colinas al este, ahogando la imagen de todo lo demás en los cielos. ¡Tontos... por pensar que tomar su cola tendría importancia ahora que la luna había llegado!

Su espalda se arqueó en agonía y sus ojos ardieron con su propia sangre, llenos de la luna, la roja y gloriosa luna, que borró un tercio del cielo nocturno mientras se elevaba. Sintió una llave de sacudidas como si su columna vertebral estuviera siendo arranca a través de su espalda... y su cola volvió a crecer.

Él se levantó como un volcán en erupción y se transformó en la bestia de colmillos y garras filosas que estaba en celo por la temporada de la luna, no ózaru aún ni del todo un hombre. Dispersó a los rebeldes a su alrededor en todas las direcciones como hojas muertas volando antes de que los vientos de una tormenta se avecinara hacia ellos, lamentándose con un rugido ensordecedor por la pérdida, la furia y el dolor. Algo se rasgó dentro de su pecho, dentro de sus entrañas y se rompió detrás de sus ojos. Era una fractura en su personalidad, más profunda y más mortal que cualquier profunda tortura que Jeiyce jamás consiguió sondear. Podía sentir algo deslizarse de su agarre, algo fracturándose irremediablemente en su alma. Eran demasiadas cosas perdidas en un tiempo muy corto.

Y se rompió una segunda vez en su vida. No por la agonía, no por la desesperación flotando en el interior de una tormenta creciente de energía. No por la gloria o por la venganza... sino porque no podía perder. La última lección de la realeza, un llanto, una epifanía amarga y una verdad que Jeiyce y sus rebeldes habían olvidado, que un hombre que lucha por su propio odio y venganza nunca será tan fuerte como un hombre con algo que perder. Un hombre protegiendo todo lo que le importa en el universo. Todo su ser estaba prendido en fuego, su sangre, su cuerpo, su cerebro, bañándolo en una llama de color ámbar de energía, ardiendo dentro de una aureola dorada que iluminó el profundo cielo rojo del brillante anochecer como si fuera el amanecer. Él hizo añicos los cañones que rodeaban la fortaleza sitiada y sintió la fiebre en su cuerpo saltar aún más alto, como los fuegos de una estrella moribunda, ardiendo más replandeciente justo antes de desfallecer...

 _Super saiyayín..._ Bardock dijo en voz baja, haciendo eco a través del filtro de la mente de Bulma, lleno de temor y esperanza. _Él nos salvará en la hora de nuestra mayor necesidad..._

Desgarró y aplastó armas y carne en una cegadora estela de rápidos golpes relámpago... no eran rival para él. Podía sentir algo rasgándose, algo derrumbándose mortalmente dentro de su cabeza. La sangre fluía libre por…por todas partes, el signo de que al fin el virus lo había capturado en sus mortales y fríos brazos.

 _¡Eso es!_ Bulma estaba gritando en éxtasis. _¡Lo hice! ¡Está de nuevo en línea, es…oh, Dioses; Vegeta, Vegeta..._

 _Bul..._

La noche roja presionó sobre él y lo derribó. Mientras giraba descendiendo, se impulsó con una última ráfaga de fuerza al mejor lugar, el único lugar de Vegetasei donde deseaba dormir la muerte.

Despertó en la tenue luz con su rostro y su cabello empapados de fresco roció, la niebla de la mañana se aferraba a las colinas que rodeaban su villa, enhebrada a través de la hiedra rastrera y las rosas chikyuuyín de tono sangre que yacían a su alrededor, su dulce aroma estaba suspendido como una gruesa capa en el fresco aire de la mañana. Olía a otoño. El calor debió haberse roto finalmente durante la noche. Si debía morir, no había un lugar más refinado donde caer que ese jardín...

La suave almohada bajo su cabeza se movió y cálidos labios tocaron su boca ensangrentada, cabello de seda azul rozó su rostro mientras se inclinaba sobre él. Intentó hablar para preguntarle si ella era un sueño. Trató de mover la boca, pero no pudo. Estaba agotado.

 _¿El centro médico?_

—El escudo está en su lugar —respondió Bulma y sonrió con tristeza—. Lo hiciste, Vegeta... nos salvaste. Tu pueblo vivirá gracias a ti. —Ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios cuando se esforzó por hablar—. Shhh... no tengo mucho tiempo. Ellos... ellos volaron una sección de tierra debajo del generador del escudo antiradiación para que golpeara la barrera del escudo interior. El escudo antiradiación desapareció y los refuerzos de Jeiyce llegarán en cualquier momento. Escúchame... Nail era de la Red Roja, pero cuando se enteró del virus me advirtió. Dijo que no sería parte en el asesinato de inocentes. Solo nos enteramos de las bombas de la plaga luego de que habían liberado el virus en todos los planetas del imperio, pero fue después de que sellé el centro médico en cuarentena, por lo que nadie en el interior fue expuesto. Tengo una vacuna, Vegeta, para todos los niños, para Bardock y tu pueblo, para Articha y Turna y todas las niñas en sus naves si podemos encontrarlas antes de que queden expuestas. Pero solo funcionará si aún no lo han contraído. Esto no puede ayudarte... —Su voz sonaba mesurada y tranquila mientras hablaba... demasiado tranquila. De pronto se dio cuenta que ella estaba reviviendo la muerte de su planeta natal, incluso cuando se afligía por este planeta de enemigos que había empezado a llamar hogar. Esos brillantes ojos azules de cristal permanecían secos e impasibles mientras lo sujetaba, sentada en las ruinas de su jardín de flores. Él luchó contra cada evasivo titubeo de su propio corazón para evitarle lo que ella seguramente vería si se quedaba más tiempo.

 _Bulma, vete... no me veas morir..._

—Tenía que decírtelo. —Ella continuó—. Tenía que hacértelo saber...

Él empujó su enlace un poco más a través de la aturdida turbulencia de su pena y dolor por la muerte del planeta que la había hecho esclava, vio la totalidad de lo que era... y vio la puerta, esa puerta que había quedado excluida y atornillada cuando la hizo suya, incluso mientras ella le abría su corazón en todos los demás aspectos. Pero no existía una barrera ahora. Esa puerta se abrió a lo ancho...

Decenas de piezas de información se entrelazaron unas con otras y las vio unirse en su mente maltratada para decirle un secreto que no debería haber sido ninguna sorpresa. Ella había sido el ingeniero oculto de la Red Roja, el Amo de la Tecnología de Jeiyce. Era quien elaboró los planos y las meticulosas especificaciones técnicas para la fabricación de las cápsulas... de los escudos de invisibilidad... de los ki-asesinos. Había corrido con los brazos abiertos hacia los rebeldes durante el primer año como su esclava, casi desde el primer día en que la llevó a la capital.

Ella se apartó de la Red Roja con horror, tal como supuso Ottoussama, cuando vio de primera mano el uso que Jeiyce hizo de sus invenciones. Estas eran responsables de... Dioses, de miles de millones de muertes saiyayíns, eran responsables de su captura a manos del enemigo, eran responsables del ejército de espías que se trasladaron por casi todos los planetas saiyayíns sin ser vistos mientras liberaban la plaga que…

 _No..._

Sí, por supuesto. Y aquí, mientras yacía enumerando sus últimos alientos, no podía apartar la mirada de la segunda verdad que vio. Sus manos estaban tan sucias con la sangre de su pueblo como las de ella. Si no fuera por sus propias acciones —la muerte de Raditz y el niño, los meses de ese primer verano cuando la había utilizado como un animal, rompiendo su cuerpo, aplastando su espíritu; si no fuera por el año que siguió, cuando la había disfrutado como una cosa que poseía, consintiéndola y abusando de ella según sus infantiles estados de ánimo volátiles le dictaran— si no fuera por él, ella nunca habría forjado, sin saberlo, los motores de la destrucción de su planeta. Todo un imperio derribado en el espacio de un día. Muertos por la mano de Jeiyce de Maiyosh... muertos por la mano de Zabón de Rashayyasei... muertos por la mano de Bulma de Chikyuu... y muertos por la mano de Vegeta, el Saiyayín no Ouji.

—No...

—Oh, Kamisama... —gimió ella—. ¡No tenía la intención de que vieras eso! —Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se limpió las lágrimas a punto de salir que rebosaban en sus ojos—. ¡No es tu culpa! ¡No lo es! ¡Yo lo hice! Fui estúpida y crédula. No sabía lo que harían con las cosas que diseñé... y confié en Zabón. Solo quería que los rebeldes pudieran defenderse... que fueran capaces de ocultar a sus familias con los escudos de camuflaje. —Suspiró como una mujer al borde de las lágrimas, pero aun así, no lloró—. Voy a salvar a los niños, Vegeta. La burbuja de protección alrededor del escudo del centro médico puede soportar incluso el estrés cuántico de la velocidad de la hiperluz. Tengo dos motores de transporte incorporados en las bases, en el punto focal del escudo. En una hora, voy a despegar el centro médico y lo conduciré como una nave a un nuevo planeta. A algún lugar donde nadie nos encontrará. No fue mi intensión que mi trabajo fuera utilizado de la manera en que Jeiyce lo hizo, Vegeta. Tengo _cho-gugol_ por todo tu pueblo a causa de eso y no voy a defraudarlos, pero nada de eso es lo que vine a decirte.

Vio lo que había venido a decirle, acunado en su corazón como la cosa más preciosa en la creación... que sin duda lo era.

 _Nuestro hijo…_

Ella le acarició el rostro, ligera como una pluma, su voz todavía sonaba suave.

—¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría matar a otro hijo mío, Vegeta?

Él se estremeció en sus brazos, se desplazó débilmente y trató de moverse, trató de escapar de la fuerte ráfaga helada de odio, de traición y de los gritos de dolor por el amor que sintió por él. El amor que desgarró en pedazos sangrientos el día en que ella le reveló que había engendrado un bebe en su interior, junto con una buena parte de su cordura. La dulce y cadenciosa canción que cantó esta mañana, la canción de cuna que le había cantado a su primer hijo después de su muerte, se hizo eco en su mente como un himno inquietante de tranquila locura. Ella permaneció firme y con la cabeza erguida a través de toda la larga lista de males que le había hecho... y la destruyó, al final, tratando de salvarla.

 _¡Yo te escogí, Bulma! ¡A ti por encima del niño... a ti por encima... por encima de todo!_

—Siempre hay otra opción —dijo ella en un tono suave, implacable como el acero de adamantio—. Lo puse en una vaina de incubación y te dejé creer que lo había abortado. Le diré cuando sea mayor cuan fuerte y valiente fue su padre... y la forma en que murió para salvar a su pueblo. Él va a ser hermoso, Vegeta. Todo lo bueno de los dos y nada de lo malo. Quise que supieras de él, quise que supieras que algo de ti va a continuar, que no será como si nunca hubieras vivido. —Sus ojos azules eran fríos y distantes como las aguas congeladas que se extienden por debajo de un glaciar. Fríos e incongruentemente llenos de amor mientras lo miraba enloquecida. Ella acarició su frente y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Bajó tu fiebre. El virus... si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, puedes sobrevivir a él. A un precio. El edema cerebral y la hemorragia romperán y destruirán los centros de tu cerebro donde reside tu poder, tu ki. Si te doy suficiente sangre, sobrevivirías... pero vivirás el resto de tu vida sin poder.

¿Ella le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de morir con su planeta, con honor, como un guerrero, en lugar de vivir? El rey de un mundo muerto. Un ki… inferior y débil...

—Bulma... —le susurró, crudo y roto—. Viviré... llévame... _Viviré. No me importa el… el…_ —Su mente se obstaculizó ante la sola idea de vivir sin ki, lisiado y débil, pero apretó los dientes—. Aprendí tarde que la mayor medida de la fuerza de un rey no está en su poder de pelea. Llévame al centro médico. ¡Voy a vivir para guiar a mi pueblo, viviré para ser tuyo, mujer, si es que podemos volver a hacerlo correctamente! Llévame de vuelta…

— _No —dijo ella con suave firmeza. Bajó la cabeza hacia la cama de flores espinosas, rojas como su propia sangre fresca, se paró por encima de él y miró hacia abajo a su agonizante rostro vuelto hacia arriba—. No puedo amarte más, Vegeta. No puedo tenerte en mi corazón y mi mente. Eso está acabando conmigo, un pequeño pedazo a la vez. Al fin me di cuenta cuando me dijiste que asesinara a nuestro bebé. Eso me está matando... y tengo que vivir para Rom-kun y nuestro hijo y todos los otros niños. Te amo... siempre te amaré. —Sollozó un diminuto pequeño ruido de asfixia, aunque sus ojos permanecieron secos—. Por lo tanto, tengo que dejarte morir. —Su mirada recorrió los restos de su jardín, la mayor parte había estallado por el calor y la fuerza de su caída_ —. _Todas mis flores bonitas... —Sacudió las lágrimas de su rostro, casi ausente—. Las haré crecer de nuevo, siempre lo hago. —Luego ella bajó el brazo, tomó con calma el dobladillo de su vestido y retiró suavemente la mano que lo agarraba._

 _El mundo nadaba en lágrimas por todo lo que se había perdido, arruinado y desgarrado más allá de la reparación o compensación. Y por el amor… loco e ilimitado y eterno, al igual que las almas gemelas de los guerreros enlazados por la luna, tal como ella había dicho que sería cuando clavó el cuchillo hasta el fondo atravesando su corazón y tomó su venganza. El amor que él no podía dejar atrás por todas las muertes y crímenes que había entre ellos. La amaría hasta que su propia alma se marchitara y muriera._

— _... Te amaré... por siempre... —susurró él._

 _Ella se inclinó y lo besó, profunda y cálidamente, como una promesa que nunca sería cumplida._

— _Te amo, Vegeta —dijo—. Te amo... —Se alejó muy despacio... y se fue._

 _Él permaneció por mucho tiempo deslizándose dentro y fuera de la conciencia, viendo el amanecer en el último día de su planeta, gimiendo en voz baja._

—Moriré ahora... moriré. — _No había nada por lo que vivir. Nada en absoluto._

 _Una ráfaga de viento golpeó con fuerza y lo levantó en el aire._

 _Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda en un duro catre de cuartel, escuchando el bajo y uniforme zumbido de los motores de la nave. Un grande y ansioso rostro se inclinó sobre él, eran unas pesadas cejas bajo una mata de pelo color rojo brillante._

— _Rikkuum... —pronunció Vegeta con una agrietada voz ronca._

— _Su señora afirmó que había muerto, pero yo sabía que no era así —le contó el hombre grande—. He visto esta plaga antes. No mata al más fuerte. Sé que hacer para que viva. —Él hizo un gesto al equipo de infusión por goteo torpemente clavado en el brazo del Vegeta—. He encontrado algunos otros vivos, también._

 _Vegeta no respondió, se limitó a mirar al gigante guerrero._

— _Su… su señora llevaba esta nave hecha diminuta dentro de una cápsula en su bolso médico. Ella me lo mostró y lo tomé. —Rikkuum levantó la bolsa robada con una mano enorme—. Tiene muchas cosas en su interior. Encontré los suministros de sangre que le di aquí también. —El guerrero tragó saliva lleno de aprensión y se inclinó, su expresión era tensa—. Mi último amo, el señor Frízer, se mató a sí mismo cuando sobrevivió a la plaga y descubrió que ya no… ya no tenía ningún poder. ¿Pretende vivir, Oujisama?_

 _Vegeta se sentó tembloroso y sintió a través de los ritmos de su cuerpo todavía débil por un largo y meditado momento. No había ninguna sensación de su poder. Nada._

 _Era fácil, tan fácil, morir ahora. Sería una bendición en casi todos los sentidos. Pero... su cuerpo saiyayín, su propia naturaleza integral, no lo haría, no podía acostarse y morir. Sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperarse lentamente. El factor de curación de su especie ya estaba reconstruyendo sus células y reavivando su fuerza física._

— _Tengo hambre —dijo en voz baja._

 _Se arrastró sobre sus pies cuando Rikkuum fue a buscar comida y se tambaleó más allá de las formas inertes de los otros que el hombre grande salvó._

 _Había cuatro de ellos. Pasó a través de la bodega hacia el pequeño puente de mando sin colapsar, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla del capitán y contempló la interminable extensión de estrellas oscilando más allá de la pantalla de visión._

— _Te encontraré, mujer —susurró con dureza—. Lo haré._


	4. Capítulo IV

**Nota de Lisalu: Exención de responsabilidad:** NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE DBZ NI DE CUALQUIER PERSONAJE DEL MISMO. NO RECIBO NINGÚN DINERO POR ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ¡TODOS USTEDES MENORES DE 18 AÑOS VÁYANSE AHORA! Este fic contiene violencia, temas adultos, sexo y malas palabras. Este no es mi usual drama de romance / aventura y tiene algunas muy oscuras imágenes inquietantes y temas relacionados con violación. Si esto no es lo tuyo, no lo leas.

 **AVANCE:** Este es un escenario Y QUE TAL SI que Toshiba y yo debatimos en un inicio y de esas conversaciones creció esta oscura, oscura historia. Se me ha acusado, en ocasiones, de tener una imaginación muy malvada. Puede que me haya superado a mí misma aquí. Para todos aquellos que disfrutan del tema utilizado con frecuencia "Bulma es llevada a Vegetasei como esclava y llama la atención del Saiyayín no Ouji", aquí está mi versión de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA EXTRA:** Este capítulo contiene gráficas y detalladas descripciones de violación y terrorismo a gran escala.

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 _Durante cuatro meses viajaron de aquí para allá sin rumbo, evitando el contacto con otras razas espaciales. Al final de la tercera semana de deambular, Vegeta se mentalizó en un plan de acción y trazo curso directo a su destino. No respondió a ninguna de las preguntas tentativas de sus compañeros sobre a donde se dirigían. Cuatro meses y finalmente llegaron a la frontera más externa del imperio... el imperio que ya no existía._

 _De los otros cuatro supervivientes que Rikkuum había rescatado en Vegetasei, dos se quitaron la vida en la primera semana después del final… del final de todo. Los restantes dos jóvenes guerreros de la misma edad de Vegeta estaban hechos de un material más resistente._

 _Vegeta comía poco y hablaba menos a medida que viajaban. Los desoladores días grises se mezclaban con atormentadas pesadillas por la noche, convirtiéndose en un constante avance del tiempo a semanas, luego a meses. Empezó a entrenar con Rikkuum la mayor parte de cada día de vigilia por costumbre y para aliviar la energía nerviosa de la desacostumbrada inactividad. Su cuerpo aún era fuerte, sus reflejos y habilidades de combate no habían disminuido. Si el guerrero grande no usara su ki en lo absoluto durante una pelea, Vegeta todavía podría ser el mejor todo el tiempo. Si no usara su ki..._

— _Tal vez se curarán —sugirió Rikkuum esperanzado cuando los cuatro luchaban en la décima hora de un combate por parejas. La nave había alcanzado los brazos espirales exteriores unos días atrás, el borde mismo del espacio civilizado. Los sistemas que todavía evadían de forma meticulosa se volvían menos densos, menos avanzados tecnológicamente—. Su cabeza, quiero decir. —El gran tonto explicó mejor mientras esquivaba una furiosa patada giratoria de Vegeta y la avalancha de rápidos golpes a la velocidad del rayo que le siguieron—. Todos los hombres dicen que su gente siempre se cura de lo que no los mata... y se vuelven mucho más fuertes._

 _Vegeta gruñó una afirmación sin palabras. El cabeza hueca había, al fin, después de varios meses para reflexionar, mencionado lo que hacía seguir adelante a sus dos compañeros saiyayíns cuando no existía nada más por lo que vivir. La esperanza, distante y frágil, de que los centros de sus cerebros que regían el ki se curarían poco a poco con el tiempo._

 _Vegeta y los otros dos supervivientes de las ruinas de Vegetasei tomaban turnos para pasar sesiones terapéuticas de una hora en el tanque de regeneración de la nave. Hacían esto a diario desde la caída de su planeta natal._

 _Hasta ahora... hasta ahora, no había ayudado en lo más mínimo._

 _No podía sentir nada, tocar nada, detectar nada del poder cercano a casi Dios que la plaga tsiruyín quemó en su cerebro como un incendio forestal consumiendo pastizales secos. Nada..._

 _Los textos médicos archivados en la base de datos de la nave, una compilación general de los conocimientos de decenas de planetas, no guardaban información que pudiera darle una respuesta de algún tipo y nada relacionado con esa clase de enfermedad que afectaba a los saiyayíns. Los hijos de Vegetasei no se enfermaban bajo cualquier conjunto de circunstancias naturales._

 _La esperanza era una cruel sirena que se burlaba de sus compañeros, lo sabía. Se acostaba con ellos cada noche, calmándolos en sus sueños perturbados y huía al comienzo de cada nuevo día. En cambio, para Vegeta, a quien la esperanza no le pesaba ni le atraía, el despertar era lo peor. Se levantaba de las aguas del sueño con el fantasma del aroma de pétalos de rosas muertas y el dulce sonido de la voz de su mujer cantando suavemente..._

— _¿Nos detendremos pronto, Oujisama? —Coran jadeó desde donde yacía sangrando y traspirando en la bodega de la nave. Él había sido la pelea de calentamiento de Vegeta y tomó lo peor del combate de la mañana del príncipe cuya desesperación solo encontraba voz a través de sus puños. El hermano de Coran y lugarteniente de escuadrón, Okuda, se sentó en silencio junto a él y esperó su turno para entrenar con muda paciencia, hundido dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Coran era elocuente y culto, un noble clasificado como super élite, un bienvenido alivio del leal pero torpe servilismo de Rikkuum en esas raras ocasiones cuando Vegeta parecía conversar con todos. Su hermano más joven hablaba solo si se le abordaba y a veces ni siquiera entonces. En un primer momento, Vegeta se limitó a suponer que eso era una señal de que el guerrero más joven en breve saldría de una vida sin poder, sin hogar y sin pueblo, como sus otros dos compañeros habían hecho meses atrás._

 _Coran sacudió la cabeza ante esa sugerencia._

— _No, él siempre ha sido así. Nunca habla mucho._

 _Okuda heredó su carácter taciturno de su madre. Tomó más de un mes antes de que Vegeta y los dos hermanos emergieran lo suficiente, cada uno desde su lugar privado de conmoción y dolor, para ser capaces de mantener cualquier tipo de conversación sostenida. Más de un mes antes de que descubriera que viajaba con dos de los tres hijos de Articha y Turna. Este hecho, a pesar de que ambos hombres eran extraños para él, dio a Vegeta una inexplicable sensación de alegría. El hermano mayor de Coran y Okuda había muerto a principios de la guerra en un ataque nuclear maiyoshyín a la colonia donde estaba asignado como vicegobernador. Era lógico, Vegeta pensó solemnemente, que los hijos de Articha y Turna debieran ser demasiado fuertes de cuerpo para terminar derribados por la plaga._

— _Si nos encontramos con Okassama y Toussan —Coran le había dicho varias noches pasadas—, tendremos que huir de ellos o nos arriesgaremos a exponerlos al virus. Podríamos ser portadores ahora y si son atraídos a cualquier puerto del imperio antes de que se enteren de lo que ha asolado a nuestro pueblo…_

 _Vegeta hizo un suave gruñido de desacuerdo._

— _Ninguno de ellos es ingenuo o poco suspicaz cuando las cosas no parecen estar bien. Deben haber supervisado las transmisiones de hiperluz y estarán en guardia._

— _Okassama me contó que el recuento completo de las niñas en su convoy de trasporte fue de once mil —murmuró Coran—. Otros once mil supervivientes y eso agregado a los mocosos del centro médico. Debemos esperar que su señora se las arregle para ponerse en contacto con ellos antes de que sean expuestos. Ella ha salvado a toda nuestra raza sin ayuda de nadie usando su vacuna._

 _Vegeta había dado a ambos hermanos una versión muy editada de su último encuentro con Bulma. Les dijo que lo dejó morir en su planeta por su propia insistencia, que ninguno de los dos sabía que era posible sobrevivir a la plaga. Le indicó a Rikkuum que mantuviera la boca cerrada a riesgo de su vida, aunque el hombre grande parecía convencido en este punto de que "Bulma-sama" no sabía que Vegeta podía ser salvado._

 _La verdad... la verdad se guardaba solo entre Vegeta y su mujer. Esa verdad conllevaba demasiado dolor y duelo, amor y furia asesina, por decirlo en palabras. Apenas podía contemplar lo que iba a hacer, lo que debería hacer, cuando volviera a verla y mucho menos hablar de eso._

 _Vegeta condujo un codo al riñón de Rikkuum, el guerrero gigante tropezó y jadeó. Terminó con el hombre más grande dándole un rápido golpe brutal en la sien. Rikkuum cayó produciendo un reverberante choque metálico cuando su armadura golpeó el suelo de la bodega. Vegeta sacó una toalla de uno de los carriles de la pared, se limpió la cara y pensó en la pregunta casual de Coran. Las células de energía durarían cien años o más, pero el soporte vital y las provisiones no. Estaban quedándose peligrosamente sin agua, alimentos y oxígeno. Ya no era una opción, aun así, prefería no detenerse hasta llegar a su destino final. Era la hora de contarles lo que había planeado._

— _Nos detendremos pronto. Vengan._

 _Momentos después, los tres estaban de pie alrededor de un mapa estelar holoproyectado, mientras Coran levantaba archivo tras archivo de información de todos los sistemas en curso a una semana de viaje desde su ubicación actual._

— _Éste —indicó de forma contundente Coran, apuntando a un sistema binario con dos planetas viables—. Está a seis horas de viaje desde nuestras coordenadas y duplica las posibilidades de encontrar lo que necesitamos, y... ninguno de estos planetas en el borde exterior de la galaxia ha oído el nombre saiyayín. No nos atacarán en el acto._

 _Okuda no habló, él solo levantó la ampliación de un pequeño sistema estelar con un satélite habitable. Estaba a dieciocho horas de viaje... todavía a menos de un día. Luego miró inquisitivamente a Vegeta, una pequeña mueca en una esquina de su boca lo hacía lucir muy parecido a su madre._

— _Lo sabías —dijo Vegeta—. ¿Cómo?_

 _Okuda se encogió de hombros._

— _Está en nuestra línea directa de vuelo. Los registros de la expansión imperial lo listan como purgado, pero nunca colonizado. Cada purga consignada es archivada en la base de datos con un breve informe del oficial al mando, dando detalles superficiales de la batalla y la limpieza. Es una buena suposición pensar que ella iría allí, es el único otro planeta que conoce. —Eso era lo más que Vegeta había oído hablar al hombre en un solo aliento._

 _Coran se sentó pesadamente._

— _Soy un tonto. Nueve años para que el polvo se asiente y los cielos se despejen. La vegetación y la vida marina habrán comenzado a recuperarse, fue solo una purga relámpago... lo suficiente como para destruir a la población autóctona, pero no para destruir la biósfera del planeta para la recolonización. ¡Sí! ¡Dioses, además es un brillante escondite para los mocosos! ¡Está a meses del centro del espacio poblado y a quién se le ocurriría buscarlos en un planeta purgado!_

— _No es seguro que los hallemos allí —declaró Vegeta cortante—, pero es mi mejor conjetura. Si estoy equivocado y no encontramos a nada ni a nadie, todavía habrá peces en abundancia, agua y aire para reabastecer la nave. En cualquier caso, llegaremos mañana. —Él se estaba cansado de hablar, cansándose incluso de esta limitada interacción con Rikkuum y los hijos de Articha—. No me molesten hasta que nos acerquemos a la órbita._

 _Se dirigió a su camarote y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

 _Chikyuu..._

 _No tenía la certeza de que Bulma hubiera escondido allí su preciosa carga, pero, como había dicho, era la mejor estimación posible. Se sentó en la estrecha litera, respiró con dificultad e intentó calmar el temblor de sus manos. En menos de veinte horas podría muy bien estar cara a cara con su mujer._

 _Y entonces..._

 _No quedaba honor para él entre su pueblo. Ningún honor en continuar viviendo. Debería dejarlos creer que estaba muerto, sería un mártir heroico de leyendas, el salvador de su pueblo. Debería morir, pero no podía, aún no. Su deber a su pueblo y hacia ella no lo permitirían. Él debía encontrarla, abrazarla otra vez. Debía pronunciar las dos palabras que no dijo ante su pueblo, las palabras que no hacían justicia a todo lo que ella significaba para él, a todo lo que había entre ellos. Y luego..._

 _Y luego, por la deuda de venganza y honor que ella le debía por sus crímenes contra su pueblo y por el amor que él le debía como su compañero... la mataría. Rápido y sin dolor, como su padre le había ordenado, implorado hacer, una y otra vez. Y con este último acto de amor, pondría fin a la miseria de su locura. Pondría fin a su vida y la suya propia en el mismo aliento. Su ki se había ido, pero seguía siendo lo suficiente dueño de su propio cuerpo para detener su corazón a voluntad._

 _Y tal vez, los Dioses que les sonrieron a Bardock y a Romayn los dejarían reunirse de nuevo, amarse de nuevo, bajo un sol más feliz._

 _Se tumbó en la litera y tiró del bolso médico de su mujer, el bolso que Rikkuum sacó del centro médico, hasta su regazo. El gran y fiel zopenco lo tomó con todos sus efectos personales en su apresurado robo, creyendo que había encapsulado un miniportatropas en algún lugar dentro, a pesar de que no tuvo tiempo de hurgar por una cápsula que contuviera lo que buscaba._

 _Vegeta se permitía a sí mismo un placer solitario una vez cada diez días desde que comenzó este viaje a ninguna parte. Cada diez días, elegía una capsula, algo que perteneció a ella y la abría. Era un juego que jugaba, una cosa para anticipar, tan patético como parecía, aun así lo había mantenido con vida._

 _Al principio, las cápsulas arrojaron solo las necesidades médicas, pero pronto descubrió que la bolsa interna contenía sus efectos personales. La primera cápsula produjo una sola rosa roja, encerrada en una pequeña orbe de crioestasis, congelada en la perfección de la plena floración eterna. La segunda, diez días más tarde, produjo un vestido de verano color azul claro que se adaptaba al color de su cabello. Incluso limpio y recién lavado, la prenda llevaba su olor tan fuertemente que Vegeta lo destruyó al cabo de dos días. Se despertaba por la noche, salía del sueño durante unos dichosos segundos de olvido, oliéndola, alcanzándola... y encontrándose solo._

 _Tomó una cápsula del bolso y sonrió con tristeza, exploró la medición del volumen de encapsulación para asegurarse que el contenido no fuera más grande que la propia nave. Había encontrado varios que tenían una lectura tan enorme que estaba convencido de que debían tener otras naves._

 _Abrió una cápsula, esperó a que el humo metálico se disipara y se reveló un pequeño disco de datos. Le dio la vuelta en una mano. ¿Música? Era frecuente que ella estallara sus oídos más sensibles a cerca de la sordera cuando pensaba que estaba sola en la villa mientras trabajaba en su taller. Había coleccionado una selección de contaminación acústica rítmica de varias docenas de diferentes culturas y planetas en los últimos meses..._

 _Pero también usaba esos discos para grabar su trabajo y ayudar a ordenar sus pensamientos mientras se movía a través de las etapas de un proyecto médico o mecánico. Podría muy bien ser un disco lleno del sonido de su voz._

 _La voz de Bulma..._

 _Metió el disco en el ordenador de cabecera de la cama y ejecutó un análisis de archivo con las manos temblorosas. Estaba tridividido en una pequeña sección de audio, seguida de una sección un poco más grande de texto escrito. La última sección regresaba a audio... extraño. Él respiró hondo y abrió el primer archivo._

 _La voz de su mujer, dulce y sonando muy joven, comenzó a hablar._

Raditz me dio este disco de datos hoy. Me dijo: «Haz con esto lo que quieras, muchacha tonta», lo cual es su manera de macho saiyayín de decir, «aquí tienes querida, te he traído un regalo de bienvenida para el bebé». Esta mañana, por fin retiramos a Karot-chan de la vaina de incubación que Bardock robó para nosotros. Él abrió sus ojos, sus grandes ojos azules y me frunció el ceño. Se parece a su padre, a excepción de sus ojos... y tiene el patrón de cabello de Son-Gokú. Raditz lo cogió por la piel del cuello, contó diez dedos de las manos, diez dedos de los pies y una pequeña cola marrón.

Luego sonrió con satisfacción y exclamó: «¡Te irá muy bien, mocoso!».

Dice que el bebé se ve completamente saiyayín a excepción de los ojos. Bardock asegura que puede conseguir que alguien se los matice a negro de forma permanente cuando sea un poco mayor. Así, nadie jamás sabrá que es mitad chikyuuyín. Bardock y Romayna-san me dijeron en diferentes momentos que esto sucede mucho más a menudo de lo que parece debido a la relación de veinte a uno de hombres con mujeres entre los saiyayíns, y a pesar de su naturaleza inherentemente violenta, son una raza monógama por instinto.

Así que no es común, pero a veces sucede. Los guerreros desarrollan "tontos afectos" por sus cortesanas alienígenas, lo cual es una manera bonita de decir "esclavas de placer".

Le pregunté a Raditz si había desarrollado "tontos afectos" por mí y él soltó un ¡bah! enojado y exclamó: «¡No!, pero debo cuidar de apaciguarte porque tengo miedo de despertar con una de tus bombas cableada a mi cola», que es la forma saiyayín para «también te amo».

¿Por qué estoy grabando esto? Debo explicarlo, ¿verdad? Al principio, pensé que podría ser un diario para que Karot-chan escuchara cuando sea mayor y así pueda conocer la parte de sí mismo que es mía, la parte chikyuuyín. Pero ahora... creo que es mucho más. De esta manera quizá algo de mi historia, de mi planeta, de quien y lo que soy, continuará. A lo mejor un día alguien leerá esto, mi hijo o uno de mis bisnietos saiyayíns... y tal vez se aflijan por Chikyuu y todos los otros planetas y pueblos purgados que se perdieron y fueron olvidados.

Examiné los ojos de Karot-chan cuando Raditz lo puso en mis brazos. Pensé... había estado segura de que sería el elegido. Pero Kamisama aseguró que reconocería a Son-Gokú cuando nos encontráramos de nuevo y mi bebé... no es él.

Una cosa ha estado preocupando mi mente todo el día de hoy, una especie de diminuta mancha oscura en medio de un buen día. Lo que Kamisama dijo... lo que dijo sobre el «camino largo y oscuro» que tendría que recorrer. Esto no lo es. Mi planeta y todo lo que alguna vez conocí antes de Vegetasei se ha ido. No soy una mujer libre, me siento desesperadamente sola cuando Raditz se va, incluso con Noira y su familia con quien hablar, y tengo muy poco que hacer en cuanto a trabajo o cualquier tipo de proyecto que no sea mi jardín. Me sentí tan desolada cuando Raditz se fue a esa "misión de ataque" en Corsaris que incluso le enseñé al hijo de puta de Bardock a jugar al ajedrez. Pero... no estoy tan protegida como Raditz cree. Romayna y los esclavos del hogar —Noira, su pequeña niña Dusca y su esposo Hiru— todos me han dicho cuan malo pudo haber sido y cuan increíblemente afortunada fui al ser dada a un hombre como Raditz, quien me ama y piensa en mí como su esposa en todo excepto la ley. Así que, si estoy sola y aburrida en ocasiones, si aún me siento y lloro algunas veces durante todo el día por mi familia y mi planeta, si tengo que dejar que Raditz sea el jefe indiscutible de nuestra relación y si todavía estoy enferma del corazón porque no pude hacerle entender por qué estaba tan fría y enojada después de la purga de Corsaris, sé que no es tan malo como pudo haber sido. Mi vida tiene una gran cantidad de felicidad, así como de dolor y hoy... _El suave y gorgoteante suspiro de un niño muy pequeño, seguido de la dulce y maravillosa risa de su mujer_... Hoy estoy muy, muy feliz.

 _Vegeta golpeó el control de pausa del equipo. Después de un momento de silencio inmóvil, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar y que inhalaba lentamente._

 _Oiría todo, de principio a fin, sin omisión. Incluso si le tomaba cada hora del día desde este instante hasta el momento en que aterrizaran en Chikyuu. Incluso si esta historia le cortaba y arrancaba el corazón como la fusta de una navaja desenvainada desde sus entrañas. Incluso si sollozaba como un bebé antes del final de la misma. Oiría la historia de su vida en Vegetasei, en sus propias palabras, sin apartarse. Le debía esta deuda._

 _Se tumbó en la litera y reanudó el disco._

Si te cuento la historia de cómo llegué a Vegetasei, tal vez eso explicará mi jardín de flores un poco mejor.

Hubo una brisa fría en el aire la mañana del último día de mi planeta. Acababa de sacar un abrigo, mamá siempre llenaba los bolsillos de mi ropa con un popurrí de pétalos de su propio jardín. Mientras bajaba a desayunar, mi novio Yamcha me llamó desde su habitación en tono lastimero, preguntando si podía llevarle su desayuno después de comer. Al fin había decidido lo que quería hacer con su vida hacia unas semanas. Se fue para ir a entrenar junto a Son-Gokú y a Krilin bajo el viejo maestro Roshi y luego se rompió las dos piernas el primer día de entrenamiento. No quedaban semillas del ermitaño maduras, así que tenía que sanar de forma natural y los chicos lo llevaron de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula. Le dije que se lo merecía, que solo estaba aparentando de todos modos, yendo a kame house a entrenar porque sus amigos lo estaban haciendo y no porque tuviera ningún gran compromiso de ser un guerrero o un héroe. No hice caso a sus súplicas por comida y bajé. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Fue el primer chico al que besé, mi guapo y amable aspirante a bandido del desierto. Kamisama, fui tan mala con él, no solo entonces, sino todo el tiempo. Y él lo soportaba, agachaba los hombros y lucía lastimado cuando le gritaba. Papá comentó una vez que Yamcha era un buen muchacho, un muchacho valiente y fuerte... pero que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para la clase de mujer en la que me convertiría. La última cosa que le dije fue algo maleducado y grosero. Desearía... oh, Dioses, desearía haberlo tratado mejor.

Fui a mi taller y recogí el pequeño "proyecto" en el que había estado trabajando, luego salí para unas prácticas de tiro. Al pasar por la cocina, mamá me pidió que regara sus petunias mientras yo estaba fuera. Tomé la vasija de riego conmigo, pero olvidé hacerlo. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. En cambio, jugué en el patio del jardín con los perros por un breve tiempo mientras mamá cocinaba. Papá pasó a mi lado cuando empecé la recalibración del patrón de ondas de la ráfaga de energía en mi "proyecto". Él había estado en su propio taller toda la noche trabajando en algo. Me dio un beso en la frente, pero yo estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que no levanté la mirada, solo murmuré: «Buenos días, papá». Nunca lo vi de nuevo ni a mamá.

En el instante en que la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de mi padre, lo oí. La voz en mi cabeza.

 **Bulma.**

—¿Kamisama? —susurré de repente muy asustada. No de él, sino porque, aún a los diecisiete años, sabía que Dios no entabla una conversación contigo por ninguna razón, incluso si lo conociste en persona.

 **Toma tu aviador y ve sola a la isla del maestro Roshi. Ve ahora, no regreses a tu casa o te detengas a pensar en ello.**

Recuerdo haber creído que esto era el comienzo de una nueva aventura, subí a mi aviador y lo disparé al aire. Y recuerdo como las siguientes palabras que pronunció mataron toda la feliz emoción dentro de mí.

 **Escúchame ahora, hija, el tiempo es corto. Piccolo está enfrascado en una batalla que perderá dentro de poco y cuando muera, yo también me iré.**

—¡No! —dije.

 **¡Guarda silencio, Bulma, y escúchame! Son-Gokú está muerto y el maestro Roshi con él. Y todo Chikyuu le seguirá pronto.**

Ni siquiera pude reaccionar ante la enormidad de eso por un momento. Luego empecé a discutir, casi choqué el aviador mientras gritaba que era un mentiroso, que era imposible.

 **Está sucediendo**.

Algo en su voz, algo que no puedo describir con palabras, me calló.

 **Ve a kame house,** indicó **. El destino te tomará en sus manos después de que llegues. ¡Escúchame! El alma de Son-Gokú volverá a ti pronto, Bulma. Él nacerá exactamente como era antes, vestido en un cuerpo que es una réplica del que llevaba en esta vida. Lo sabrás cuando lo veas de nuevo. Mi Dios, el Supremo Kaiosama, me ha dicho esto,** y aquí su voz se convirtió en una Voz que pareció duplicarse. Oí otra, mayor, la presencia hablaba a través del alma de Kamisama en la mía. **El futuro de esta galaxia, de todo este universo, descansará sobre sus hombros un día. Debes guiarlo a su destino, aunque tendrás que caminar un largo y oscuro camino primero, dulce niña. Desearía más que cualquier cosa poder tomar esta copa de tus labios, pero no puedo. No te entregues al odio y a la venganza, hija, o le fallarás a Son-Gokú, y por lo tanto, a toda la vida en todas partes. No importa lo que te suceda, recuerda las enseñanzas de tu padre, recuerda su buen corazón e intenta ver lo bueno que podría ser, en lugar de lo malo que es. No hay ningún alma tan negra a la que no se le pueda mostrar el camino hacia la luz. No busques la venganza, Bulma Briefs, ni dejes que el odio te gobierne... o fracasarás en tu misión.**

Y luego se fue, así sin más. Unos minutos más tarde, me acerqué a kame house y descapsulé mi pequeño "proyecto", algo que había ideado como una sorpresa desagradable para Piccolo si alguna vez mostraba su feo rostro verde de nuevo. Salí del aviador llevando el fusil en la mano, un cañón portatil que disparaba una onda de energía que interrumpía las ondas cerebrales asociadas con el ki. Caminé más allá de los cuerpos destrozados de Roshi y Oolong, más allá de los restos carbonizados de kame house. De pronto, una ráfaga de aire caliente azotó mi cabello. Al este, un poco más allá de donde el mar se desvanece en la curvatura de la tierra, las nubes se dispersaron en un patrón de anillos alrededor de una enorme bola de fuego en forma de hongo. Y supe, de alguna manera _supe,_ que Piccolo estaba muerto y Kamisama con él.

Todo parecía irreal y excesivamente brillante. Lo único que pude ver fue al hombre inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Son-Gokú, acariciándole el cabello, su rostro parecía de piedra. Me arrodillé junto a él y toqué la cara de Son-Gokú. Estaba frío.

—Hermano pequeño —susurré. Bardock alzó la vista hacia mí y pareció notarme por primera vez.

—¿Quién lo mató? —le pregunté.

—Yo lo hice —respondió con la mayor naturalidad, sin ninguna expresión en absoluto. No lo pensé, levanté el cañón y le disparé a quemarropa. Entonces algo me golpeó por detrás y me dejó inconsciente.

Solo desperté una vez antes de llegar a Vegetasei. Estaba atada en la cápsula espacial de Bardock, sentada sobre sus rodillas como una niña en el regazo de su padre. Miré por la ventana de proyección, abajo a la órbita de Chikyuu. El planeta, el planeta entero, estaba en llamas. Empecé a gritar y él puso una mano sobre mi boca.

—Silencio, muchacha. —Su voz sonaba casi amable y cansada en extremo—. Todo se ha terminado. —Pulsó un enlace de hiperondas de comunicación—. ¿Está todo el mundo en formación y preparados para la hiperluz?

Respuestas de «¡sí, capitán!», se filtraron a través de la comunicación.

—Iniciar secuencia de criosueño —dijo Bardock cuando todos ellos sonaron apagado—. Vamos a casa. —Parecía cansado y enojado y... no sé qué más. Luego, el criogas inundó la vaina y... y después de lo que parecía ser una larga noche de sueño, estábamos haciendo una caída en el planeta Vegetasei. Tengo un recuerdo aturdido de la sacudida de huesos rompiéndose cuando la vaina aterrizó, luego nada hasta que desperté esa noche en la casa de Bardock.

El sonido del fuego ardiendo y de las voces de los hombres estaban todas rodeándome. Me incorporé de la almohadilla gigante en la que había estado acostada con la cara hacia abajo, empujé la pesada manta de piel que alguien usó para cubrirme y toda la conversación se detuvo.

—¡Cielos! —comentó alguien en voz baja. Miré fijamente los rostros iluminados por las llamas de los hombres sentados alrededor del pozo de fuego y la fría voz de una mujer rompió el silencio.

—Pon tus ojos de nuevo en tu cabeza si quieres conservarlos, Toma-kun.

Ellos estallaron en ruidosas risas afables, esta banda de guerreros que acababan de destruir mi planeta, todo lo que conocía y amaba. Toma se puso rojo brillante. Su compañera, Celipa, se limitó a sonreír y regresó a la demolición de una pierna de cho-ciervo.

—Come, muchacha —me dijo Bardock. Le escupí y golpeé con fuerza el plato en su cara, lo que envió al resto de ellos a otra ronda de risas. No estaba pensando de manera clara, ni siquiera estaba pensando cuerdamente en este punto. Salté de la cama y traté de huir, pero él envolvió su cola alrededor de mis tobillos y tiró de mis pies para tumbarme.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, capitán? —Un fornido y corpulento soldado preguntó.

Otro hombre soltó una risa burlona.

—Romayna pondrá tus pelotas de adorno si te la quedas.

Bardock frunció el ceño y se tensó ante la mención del nombre de Romayna. Toma captó el cambio en su postura y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ella alcanzaría el rescate de un rey si se la vendes a uno de los comerciantes de cortesanas para la clase alta —sugirió de manera casual—. Incluso más si la pones en la sala privada de subastas para la nobleza.

—¡¿Subasta?! —grité. La cola alrededor de mis tobillos se apretó dolorosamente y me interrumpí, sin aliento.

Bardock se encogió de hombros y ni siquiera miró en mi dirección.

—Para qué diablos necesita un soldado dinero —declaró—. Se la daré a Raditz. Estoy en deuda con él por haberme ayudado muchísimo en la expedición a Tsirusei.

La charla murió después de un tiempo y uno a uno los otros se marcharon a sus propios hogares. Toma perdió el tiempo hasta que todos los demás se fueron, miró hacia atrás desde la puerta donde se encontraba junto a Celipa y observó el solemne gesto preocupado de Bardock.

—Ella va a entender, capitán —dijo.

—Quizá con el tiempo —le respondió Bardock en voz baja—, pero debo enfrentarla mañana y... —Sacudió la cabeza desesperado—. Se apenará como si lo hubiera criado ella misma.

—Llámame dentro de unos días —le propuso su amigo—. Cazaremos drakets en las montañas.

Bardock no habló ni se movió durante un largo tiempo después de que Toma y Celipa lo dejaron. Me senté a su lado, no tenía mucha elección.

—¿Quién es Romayna? —le pregunté finalmente. Él no me respondió, solo se acostó en la gran cama de almohadas en la que los dos estábamos sentados y se quedó dormido al momento. Después de un tiempo, hice lo mismo.

Me desperté justo antes del amanecer y me senté muy, muy despacio, bajé la mirada hacia hombre dormido a mi lado, extendí el brazo, desenvolví con suavidad la cola de alrededor de mis piernas y me puse de pie. Podría haberlo matado. Se me ocurrió que debía haber algo en alguna parte de esa casa que podía conducir a través de su corazón. Pero... su rostro dormido se parecía tanto a Son-Gokú, como el hombre en que Son-Gokú se habría convertido y no pude hacerlo. _No te entregues al odio._ Las palabras de Kamisama vinieron a mí de repente. Mientras estaba de pie sobre él, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y otra vez, no lo pensé. Hice caer mi pie en su cola tan fuerte como pude, me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la puerta mientras él gritaba detrás de mí, acurrucado en una bola de agonía. Abrí la puerta y me encontré siendo levantada por la piel del cuello como un gatito. La alta y bella mujer que me sostenía regresó pausadamente a la casa llevándome y se quedó mirando el cuerpo tendido de Bardock, una de las esquinas de su boca se arqueó. Tenía una cálida y profunda risa.

—Si ella hubiera tenido un arma, estarías muerto ahora —le dijo mientras él se sentaba y paraba adolorido para enfrentarla. Me miró, luego a él estrechando los ojos y levantó una ceja—. Esta niña huele a tu aroma, esposo.

—Ella ha estado atada a mi regazo en una vaina espacial para un hombre durante cuatro meses —gruñó Bardock—. Pensé que podría regalársela a Raditz.

Romayna me puso sobre mis pies y me estudió de cerca. La curva de sus labios se amplió un poco.

—Ella le dará una gran cantidad de problemas, pero Raditz siempre fue bueno para eso. No ha hecho nada más que rumiar y gruñir desde que Soi y el resto de su escuadrón fueron asesinados. Sin duda encontrara esto como algo divertido.

Se volvió hacia él con el rostro sereno y una pregunta no formulada en sus ojos. Ella se quedó en silencio, él no dijo nada tampoco. Finalmente, ella habló de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está mi segundo hijo, Bardok?, ¿dónde está Kakaroto?

—Fracasó en su purga infantil —contestó Bardock. Ambos rostros podrían haber estado hechos de granito por toda la emoción que mostraron. Y me di cuenta de que eso debía ser una cosa cultural entre su raza, que cuanto algo más los desgarrara por dentro, menos dejaban que se note en sus rostros.

—¿Los nativos lo mataron? —lo cuestionó ella.

—No —respondió Bardock duramente—. Fue herido, se dañó el cerebro después del choque. Perdió su condicionamiento infantil y una buena parte de su inteligencia, y…

—¡Y lo mataste! —grité—. ¡A tu propio hijo! ¡No estaba "dañado", maldito monstruo, él solo creció pensando que era chikyuuyín!

—¿Ella habla la verdad, amado? —preguntó Romayna en voz baja. El tinte olivo profundo de su piel se había vuelto casi blanco y sus manos se apretaban a los costados de forma convulsiva.

—¡No estaba bien de la cabeza, mujer! —exclamó Bardock en un tono duro y dio un paso hacia ella, su rostro era frío y severo, pero sus ojos imploraban, suplicaban perdón—. Lo juro por mi alma, él era inusualmente fuerte para un cachorro de su edad y hubiera luchado contra nosotros hasta su último aliento por la purga de su "hogar". ¡Nunca se iba a convertir en un soldado de Vegetasei y se habría matado en menos de un día si hubiese intentado traerlo de vuelta!

—¡No bajo mi cuidado! —dijo ella con frialdad—. ¡¿Para qué necesita el hijo de un soldado un conjunto completo de cerebros?! Pudo haber aprendido nuestras costumbres, lo habría entrenado yo misma, incluso si no tenías ningún uso para él. ¡Lo habría entrenado desde su nacimiento si no hubieras hecho la decisión por ambos de enviarlo lejos! —Su voz era como el hielo cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras—. ¡El hijo que puse en crioestasis después de que dejaste Chikyuu es _mío_! No tendrás nada de él en el futuro ¡ni de mí!

Se quedó parado, como si estuviera congelado en el lugar y la observó salir. Y fue eso... creo que fue cuando la comprensión de lo que no había querido reconocer la noche anterior mientras veía a Bardock y a sus hombres sentarse y hablar como viejos amigos muy queridos, cuando vi su áspero afecto, su amor el uno por los otros por lo que era… creo que fue cuando realmente me golpeó. Eran Vikingos, eran merodeadores mongoles o cosacos, o hunos miembros de una tribu. Había un centenar de culturas guerreras chikyuuyín que practicaban la piratería por tierra o por mar como una cuestión de costumbre y sustento. Sociedades e ideologías violentas y crueles... pobladas por gente, no monstruos, solo gente. Y darme cuenta de eso cambió todo para mí, creo.

Aunque no cambió lo que sentía por Bardock y su escuadrón. No podía dejar de odiarlo, sin importar lo que dijo Kamisama. Simplemente no podía. Me quedé mirándolo cuando ella lo dejó, vi cuanto la amaba sin mostrarlo en su rostro, pero que, sin embargo, era tan evidente... y pensé _¡Qué bueno! ¡Quiero que mueras por dentro por lo que has hecho, bastardo! Incluso si no sabes o ni te importa estar equivocado. Quiero que sufras y sufras y sufras hasta el momento en que te mate. ¡Y te_ _ **mataré**_ _, Bardock!_

No sé cuánto tiempo se quedó así, inmóvil como una piedra, pero después, pareció verme allí de pie, mirándolo, y puso en su boca una línea sombría.

—Te llevaré a donde te quedarás, muchacha —declaró.

En medio de demasiadas cosas por absorber, no había asimilado ninguna de sus declaraciones acerca de sus planes para mí, por no hablar de las implicaciones de lo que significaban. La única cosa que recordé con claridad en ese momento fue la sugerencia que uno de los guerreros de Bardock había hecho la noche anterior, algo acerca de una subasta. Así que, di media vuelta y hui de él gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Me persiguió maldiciendo entre dientes irritado, me puso de nuevo a dormir y despegó.

Lo primero que pensé cuando me desperté fue que estaba realmente cansada de ser noqueada. Me encontraba en un cuarto, en un nuevo lugar, una casa saiyayín diferente. Esta casa. Me senté en la cama grande, mi cabello se sentía húmedo y limpio, y mi ropa estaba doblada en una pila ordenada a mi lado. Una mujer de piel marfil con enormes ojos negros de forma circular estaba sentada a mi lado.

—Embolsé la ropa para ti, niña —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Embolsar? —susurré.

Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir de la cama. Por alguna razón, me sentía un poco mareada y desorientada. El exceso de sueño, pensé. Cuatro meses de acuerdo a Bardock. Me puse de pie y me miré. Yo llevaba un vestido de seda blanco, largo hasta los tobillos que fluía a mi alrededor y se aferraba a mi cuerpo cuando me movía. _Lo bueno es que no es transparente,_ pensé, porque no llevaba ropa interior.

—Conserva sellado el interior —respondió la mujer pálida. Mientras hablaba, me guio suavemente para sentarme en una silla y comenzó a cepillar los enredos de mi cabello.

—Cuando mi planeta natal, Ansousei, fue conquistado, los saiyayíns hicieron a la mayoría de mi pueblo esclavos domésticos. Yo preservé todo lo que llevaba puesto el día que la nave de carga me trajo a Vegetasei en una bolsa de almacenaje. Si llevas a analizar las partículas de tu ropa, puedes clonar un pequeño pedazo de tu planeta natal para ti, resucitar a una planta o un animal y lo que tuvo contacto contigo cuando usabas esa ropa.

Me mordí el labio para no llorar.

—Mi... mi madre puso un popurrí de pétalos de flores en mi abrigo —le conté—. De hecho, todas las flores de su jardín. Mi mamá... —Empecé a llorar en serio entonces y ella me dejó hacerlo, y lavó mi rostro cuando me cansé.

—Haremos las flores de tu madre vivir de nuevo —me aseguró—. Podemos empezar mañana, el amo no te negará eso.

—¿El amo? —sollocé, entonces recordé algo que los hombres de Bardock habían dicho la noche anterior—. ¿Estoy… esto es una "casa de cortesanas"? Ellos estaban hablando de venderme a.. a... —Yo empezaba a ponerme histérica.

Ella negó con la cabeza firmemente.

—Nuestro amo es Raditz, el hijo de Bardock. Recuerdas a Bardock, supongo. —Asentí, aturdida. Ella colocó una copa de vino que debió haber vertido incluso antes de que despertara en mis manos temblorosas—. Eres una esclava en la casa de Raditz. Dudo que veas de buena manera a Bardock-san, niña, pero te hizo un bien en esto. Con ese precioso rostro tuyo, pudo haberte vendido a un prostíbulo por una pequeña fortuna, pero te regaló a la casa de su hijo en su lugar. Si uno debe ser un esclavo, Raditz-sama es un buen amo imparcial. No es un hombre cruel o temperamental y no nos golpea cuando cometemos errores. Bebe tu vino, amor, calmará tus nervios. —Bebí obediente—. Él compró a mi familia, mi esposo Hiru, mi hija Dusca y a mí, cuatro años atrás. Somos todo el personal doméstico.

—Soy Bulma Briefs de... de Chikyuu. —Oh, Dioses, yo fui tan inocente, tan ingenua, al hacer la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Qué... haré aquí como esclava? — _Al menos hasta que pueda aprender a volar una nave espacial y escape,_ pensé.

El rostro de Noira permaneció neutral.

—Bueno, por el momento cenarás con el amo. Te conocerá un poco y entonces decidirá.

No sabía... tantas cosas. No sabía que Noira era doctora además de criada. No sabía que la mandó para hacerme un reconocimiento médico cuidadoso mientras dormía, para determinar mi densidad ósea y mi fuerza, para determinar mi edad y si había llegado a la madurez sexual para mi raza. Para descubrir si era virgen o no. No sabía que esta mujer de buen corazón que se volvió en mi amiga me enviaba a través de la puerta del cuarto hacia el salón del pozo de fuego para convertirme en la esclava de placer de su amo.

Vi una montaña de comida en la mesa del comedor y todo olía como a ambrosía. No había comido en... si contaba el criosueño, habían sido cuatro meses.

El salón del pozo de fuego parecía estar desierto, el único sonido era el crepitar del fuego. No me senté ni use un plato, solo escudriñe en el banquete y empecé a comer.

—Prueba el vino —dijo la voz profunda de un hombre y yo casi salté de mi piel. Lo vi sentado en una silla justo fuera del borde desde donde la luz del pozo de fuego brillaba. Se puso de pie lentamente y cojeó hacia mí, fuera del contorno y hacia la luz. Me quedé allí con la comida en mi boca, mirándolo mientras él se me acercaba.

Vertió vino en ambas copas de la mesa y tomé una de forma mecánica. Era precioso, alto, tenía el cuerpo musculoso de un guerrero. Era como una estatua tallada en bronce y mármol de tono olivo, con pómulos altos y arqueados ojos oscuros saiyayíns. Lucía, pensé, como la versión masculina de Romayna.

Me bebí toda la copa de vino de un trago.

—Eres el hijo de Bardcok, Raditz —comenté estúpidamente.

—Soy Raditz. —Él estuvo de acuerdo. Cogió la copa vacía de mi mano, la llenó otra vez y me la entregó de nuevo. Tomé otro sorbo, preguntándome qué debía hacer a continuación—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha?

—Bulma, Bulma Briefs.

Levantó una ceja y lució incluso más como su madre con esa expresión medio divertida en su rostro.

—¿Es la costumbre de tu pueblo estar de pie mientras comen, Bulma Briefs?

—Mmm, no. —Me senté sintiéndome como... como si estuviera de alguna manera en una primera cita con un hombre, un hombre maduro, que era demasiado mayor y sofisticado para mí. Debía de haber comido ya, porque solo escogía su comida mientras yo devoraba la mía. Pareció sorprendido cuando terminé.

—Creo que los estómagos chikyuuyín sostienen mucho menos que los saiyayíns —le dije. A pesar de la gran cena que acababa de comer, me sentía mareada y cálida en el interior por todo el vino. No recuerdo nada de la conversación real, aunque creo que me contó un poco acerca de Vegetasei y del imperio, e hizo hincapié en lo grande que era. En algún momento detuvo la charla y me clavó sus oscuros y duros ojos.

—Sé que ya estás pensando en cómo poder escapar de mi hogar y de este planeta. Serías una pequeña cosa sin espíritu si tus pensamientos no giran en esa dirección. —Sus labios se torcieron—. Y eres cualquier cosa menos alguien sin espíritu. No hay ningún lugar a donde correr, muchacha. —Me aseguró en un tono rotundo—. Y una mujer alienígena con tu rostro y tu silueta… —Me miró deliberadamente—. Si no eres propiedad de alguien, si no estás al amparo legal de un fuerte guerrero saiyayín, puedes ser tomada y utilizada por cualquier guerrero que te desee. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir con esto? —Asentí, sintiendo que mi estómago comenzaba a hacer un lento salto mortal—. No eres ni un combatiente ni saiyayín y debes ser propiedad de alguien para tener algún tipo de protección en virtud a la ley.

—Eso está mal... —susurré. Estaba temblando, mis ojos ardían de rabia impotente.

—Así es el planeta donde nos encontramos —prosiguió implacable—. No te encadenaré ni te colocaré un rastreador implantado quirúrgicamente, Bulma, pero te advierto del mundo que se encuentra más allá de esta casa. Si eres sabia, aceptarás la protección que ofrezco.

No hablé nada por unos momentos. Luego comencé a llorar, y una vez que empecé, no pude parar. Parecía del todo sorprendido por esta reacción.

Puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me aferré a él mientras me levantaba para llevarme como a una niña a sentarme en una piel de animal rellena de plumas ubicada al borde del pozo de fuego. Me sostuvo y pasó sus manos por mi cabello mientras yo lloraba. Y cuando me desahogué, él me escuchó contarle sobre Chikyuu, sobre mis padres y amigos, sobre ese último día, inexplicablemente se rio cuando le conté que le disparé a su padre. Creo que la enormidad de todo lo que perdí no me había golpeado de verdad todavía, y en algún momento mientras estaba sentada llorando en su regazo, una parte profunda de autoconservación en mí se desprendió de eso. Era demasiado pronto, demasiado abrumador, las heridas demasiado frescas para hacerles frente todavía, así que mi mente lo apartó. Me sequé los ojos mientras mis sollozos disminuían poco a poco y le hice una pregunta tan inesperada que lo sorprendió.

—¿Estás herido? —dije—. Estabas cojeando cuando te vi por primera vez.

Me cambió de lugar en sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

—No estoy herido, no de verdad. Mi escuadrón fue parte de una guarnición estacionada en Shadras. Hace un mes, un movimiento terrorista llamado los Demonios Rojos detonaron células de energía en los motores de un transporte de tropas detenido en tierra. Un efecto secundario de la onda de energía de una explosión de este tipo es que hace mucho daño al sistema nervioso central de las formas de vida en su camino. Fui curado de mis heridas corporales en un tanque de regeneración, pero el daño neuronal es más lento de sanar. Los médicos afirman que estaré completamente bien en un mes más, quizás dos. —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro áspero—. El resto de mi escuadrón... mis compañeros, mi amante Soi... solo hay otro de nuestro grupo que sobrevivió y que aún se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte en el centro médico de la capital. —Dejó de hablar, su rostro se tensó y endureció. No sabía que de niños los saiyayíns se agrupaban en escuadrones casi desde la infancia, en una unidad de combate que se mantendría constante a lo largo de toda sus vidas. Como compañeros de escuadrón, ellos eran, por esa razón, más cercanos que cualquier familia de sangre. Pero tuve la percepción de lo mucho que significaron para él y cuan devastadora y desgarradora la pérdida había sido. Tomó otro largo trago de vino y levantó la copa hacia mis labios para compartir. Sus ojos negros parecían tan triste y atormentados.

—Te hace sentir culpable, ¿no es así? —le pregunté en voz baja. La cabeza me daba vueltas ahora. Toda la habitación estaba inclinada y mi única ancla era sus brazos a mi alrededor y esos intensos ojos negros—. Ser el único superviviente. No dejo de pensar "¿por qué yo?", "¿por qué debería vivir cuando todo el mundo se ha ido?".

Sus ojos tan cerca de los míos ahora se ampliaron, solo por un segundo su rostro pareció joven y vulnerable. Y fue entonces cuando lo besé.

 _La voz de Bulma se detuvo un momento antes de que suspirara suavemente._

No me dolió, ni siquiera un poquito. Fue tan lento y gentil y... sé que no me sedujo de una manera tan delicada esa primera vez por la bondad de su corazón. Él tan solo entendía a las mujeres muy bien. Y era su gusto personal que nada es tan dulce como lo que se da libremente. Sabía que si la primera vez era cariñoso y lento, eso crearía un vínculo de afecto dentro de mí que sería más fuerte que cualquier conjunto de cadenas, especialmente en el estado emocional vulnerable en el que estaba. Mamá alguna vez me dijo que una siempre amaría a su primer amante un poco, sin importar a donde la vida te lleve a medida que envejeces. Recuerdo sus grandes manos cálidas y sus labios estar por todas partes a la vez; mientras me recostaba, me aferré a él con mi cabeza dando vueltas. Todo fue un borrón placentero, en realidad.

No se me ocurrió hasta algún momento del día siguiente cuales serían mis funciones como esclava en su casa. Dioses, yo era una niña tan pequeña. Pero después de esa primera noche, ya era demasiado tarde para oponerme, incluso si hubiera querido. No me opuse. Era grande, cálido y fuerte, y por encima de todo, era algo a que sostenerme. A que aferrarme para salvar mi vida.

Y... una vez que me introdujo un poco en lo que él sabía, abrió una compuerta de apetito dentro de mí. Durante ese primer año, me enseñó todo, todas las formas que conocía en que un hombre y una mujer pueden complacerse el uno al otro. Y de día... era amable conmigo. No creo haberme dado cuenta de eso hasta hace unos meses, pero hay dos cosas que cambiaron nuestra relación hacia algo mucho mayor de lo que podría haber sido. Mi pregunta y mis palabras sobre la culpabilidad del superviviente lo golpearon mucho más profundo de lo que me di cuenta, y creo, abrió una grieta en su armadura emocional que una esclava y una alienígena nunca habrían podido penetrar. Y si yo fui vulnerable, él también lo fue a su manera. Los dos acabábamos de perder a las personas más cercanas a nosotros en nuestras vidas, y eso, junto a los siguientes dos meses que pasó de licencia médica, con nadie más que yo para acompañarlo, creó algo mucho más profundo que el afecto a la ligera que podría haber sentido por mí en otro caso.

Después de que se recuperó totalmente y regresó al servicio activo, él estuvo por aquí mucho menos, pero volaba a casa entre los turnos de servicio y en sus días libres. Me estropeó como un padre a su hijo favorito, trayéndome regalos de todos los rincones del imperio. Ja... suena raro, pero de un modo extraño, fue una especie de padre para mí al principio. Era más de veinte años mayor que yo, me di cuenta, a pesar de que parecía estar en sus primeros veintes para las normas chikyuuyín. Así que, tal vez... tal vez no me permití ser su propiedad tanto como lo dejé que me cuidara hasta que creciera un poco más.

Eso es lo que me digo de todas formas.

He decidido que la lactancia materna no es tan buena como dicen que es, especialmente si el bebé ya está demostrando su fuerza saiyayín cuando su cena está a punto de ser alejada de él antes de que esté lleno. Vas a la botella a partir de hoy, amigo. _Un fuerte gorgoteo fue la única respuesta que recibió._ ¿Dónde estaba yo en la historia de mi vida cuándo me detuve la última vez? Ah, ya recuerdo. Bueno... las cosas entraron en una especie de patrón con sus idas y venidas mientras la familia de Noira y yo dirigíamos la casa. Ella pareció escandalizarse cuando quise hacer algún tipo de trabajo. Le di una mirada y le aseguré que el sexo con un amante experto no era mi idea de trabajo duro, necesitaba hacer algo o me volvería loca. El punto conflictivo, uno en el que Raditz jamás cedió terreno sin importar cuanto lo lisonjeara o adulara, es que no puedo tener un laboratorio o un taller para construir... bueno, cualquier cosa. Estoy segura de que Bardock le habló de mi ki-supresor, pero la realidad de mis capacidades por sí mismas no lo impresionaron hasta que de verdad echo una ojeada a algunos de los aparatos domésticos que adapté en el primer par de meses. Él sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No más, Bulma.

Lancé algo menos que un berrinche hasta que Noira me explicó que si alguna vez alguien veía lo que yo era capaz de hacer, sería confiscada y puesta a trabajar en la capital como esclava ingeniero para la Corona.

—Durante el día, en cualquier caso. —Terminó oscuramente—. Has escuchado lo suficiente de las historias de Romayna-san para saber que no serias dejada solo para hacer tu trabajo. Creo que a estas alturas ya sabes lo muy afortunada que eres de estar con Raditz. ¿Quieres que te arrebaten de él y ser utilizada cómo una puta por otros hombres?

Podría haber argumentado que nadie iba a ver nunca mis máquinas, porque nunca nadie venía a la maldita casa aparte del hermano restante del escuadrón de Raditz y sus padres. Pero simplemente me dejé caer en la derrota y asentí obediente. Me pregunto si una gran parte de mí, la parte salvaje y desafiante de mí que siempre parecía tan cerca de la superficie cuando estaba en Chikyuu, en cierta forma... murió durante un tiempo. Que era una especie de versión silenciada de mi verdadero ser al principio, hasta que empecé a recuperarme del golpe de perder tanto. Bueno... nunca me silencie frente a Bardock, eso es seguro.

Durante mi primer año en Vegetasei, intenté muy en serio matar al padre de Raditz no menos de trece veces. Cada vez que venía a visitar, en otras palabras. Parecía venir mucho más desde que Romayna lo dejó de lado, Raditz me lo contó una vez frunciendo el ceño preocupado. Nunca lo dijo directamente, pero el distanciamiento de sus padres lo molestaba mucho. No tenía, sin embargo, ningún problema con mis múltiples atentados contra la vida de él. Alguien por favor explíqueme eso.

Fallé cada maldita vez. Por supuesto, la casa de Raditz es rústica y casi desnuda de aparatos técnicos, pero me las arreglé con lo que pude encontrar. En realidad, creo que algunas de las cosas que se me ocurrieron fueron muy, muy ingeniosas considerando lo que tenía para trabajar. A Raditz le pareció toda la cosa divertida y, de hecho, creo que al final me di por vencida de los intentos de asesinato mas para evitar que la manada completa de ellos se rieran de mí. Todo el escuadrón de Bardock halló que la idea de su capitán siendo herido por mí era una fuente interminable de diversión.

Romayna-san... viene con menos frecuencia que Bardock, pero me gustan sus visitas. No estaba segura de que hacer cuando llegó a la casa la primera vez y entró en mi jardín, todavía en su armadura. Ella había pedido una misión fuera del planeta después de enterarse de la muerte de Son-Gokú y estaba en una escala de dos días en Vegetasei en aquel momento.

—¿Estas son las flores de tu planeta? —me preguntó sin ningún tipo de introducción.

—Sí —le respondí mirándola llena de curiosidad. La única otra mujer saiyayín que había visto era Celipa, la hermana de escuadrón de Bardock, que era pequeña y de aspecto engañosamente delicado. Romayna era casi tan alta como Raditz, pero muy femenina y a la vez muy hermosa. Tan hermosa como su hijo era guapo.

—Háblame de mi segundo hijo, muchacha —me indicó en voz baja y se sentó—. Háblame de Kakaroto.

Le conté todo, todo lo que había sucedido en ese último día, incluso las cosas que Kamisama me dijo. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que cosas más extrañas han sucedido, pero no puedo creerlo sin más pruebas. Cuando pienses que ha vuelto a ti, vendré a verlo y tomaré mi propia decisión.

Aprendí cuando llegué a conocerla, por qué era tan diferente a la mayoría de las mujeres saiyayíns en su instinto maternal. Los habitantes de las montañas Turrasht son una raza aparte, más inmersos en las formas verdaderamente antiguas de Vegetasei que en cualquier costumbre que haya surgido después de que se convirtieron en una raza con tecnología espacial.

—La vieja usanza —me explicó—. Era echar a todos los cachorros en el desierto a los seis meses y dejarlos que busquen su comida por sí mismos. Si sobrevivían un año por su cuenta, eran llevados de vuelta a la tribu y entrenados como guerreros por sus padres. Esto eliminaba al débil y enfermizo, y mantenía fuerte a nuestro pueblo como raza. Pero esta... esta ideología pandémica de lanzar a nuestros hijos lejos como basura para ser entrenados por extraños, es una costumbre de las grandes tribus del norte, cuyo hijo más fuerte se convirtió en nuestro primer rey del planeta después de la invasión tsiruyín hace mil años. Eran un pueblo más duro que las tribus de Turrasht y sus costumbres han dominado sobre todas las demás desde que el primer Vegeta llegó al trono. En el sur mantenemos el concepto de nosotros mismos en su mayor parte, pero lo mantenemos, pese a todo.

Y así fue mi vida la mayor parte de esos tres años. Un poco mejor cada año, un poco más enamorada de Raditz que necesitándolo. Hasta Corsaris. Karot… lo más probable... él nació como resultado directo de…no. Permítanme retroceder y contar toda la historia.

Hace once meses, Raditz llegó a mí mientras Noira, Dusca y yo estábamos podando y regando el jardín. Las despidió dándoles una mirada y me besó con fuerza, me levantó hasta que mis pies dejaron el piso y me apretó tan estrechamente que casi no pude respirar.

—¿Qué…? —Logré jadear.

—Se me ha concedido el derecho de dirigir un ataque contra el principal planeta base de los Demonios Rojos —anunció, su voz era intensa—. Kyouka y yo le solicitamos al propio príncipe el honor porque somos los únicos dos sobrevivientes del ataque sorpresa contra Shadras. Pero va a ser una pelea dura. Los rebeldes maiyoshyíns son fuertes. No son una raza guerrera por naturaleza, pero descubrimos desde la purga de Maiyosh Prime que pueden luchar como animales desesperados cuando están acorralados. Si muero…

—¡No morirás! —grité en su rostro y él parpadeó verdaderamente asustado. Yo nunca le levanté la voz, no así en todo el tiempo que me había poseído—. No digas "si". ¡No vas a morir! —Estaba llorando ahora y me llevó a la cama sin decir nada más.

Me hizo el amor durante toda la tarde y por la noche, a veces dulce y suavemente, a veces casi de forma violencia, y no volvimos a hablar hasta el amanecer. La última vez nos movimos juntos y entonces él… entonces él puso su marca en mí, clavó sus dientes en mi hombro cuando se vino y por un breve instante pude percibir todo lo que sentía por mí, lo mucho que me amaba, fluir en mi interior con su semilla. Yo sabía lo que significaba que hubiera hecho eso y también sabía que era algo que no se hacía, incluso entre los guerreros de tercera clase y sus amantes alienígenas. Y Raditz... había sido encasillado como segunda clase al nacer, pero solicitó una reevaluación en su juventud. Era un guerrero de primera clase, el rango más alto que un hombre de nacimiento común podría esperar alcanzar.

—Raditz... —susurré. Yo no podía recuperar el aliento mientras él yacía sobre mí, cada centímetro de su enorme complexión temblaba.

—Shhh... —dijo sobre mis labios—. Has sido mía desde el día que llegaste a mí y ahora soy tuyo también. La costumbre lo prohíbe, pero no hay leyes escritas, en tanto seamos discretos. —Me besó otra vez—. Le he pedido a mi padre que se quede aquí mientras estoy fuera… —Él sintió que me tensaba contra su cuerpo—. Te lego a ti, a mi casa y todo mi servicio doméstico a mi madre en caso de mi muerte, pero ella se encuentra estacionada en Arbatzu. Toussan cuidará de ti hasta que el período de servicio de ella haya terminado. Él verá que estés a salvo si algo malo me sucede. —Una esquina de su boca se curvó—. Así que intenta no matarlo en mi ausencia.

—¡No vas a morir! —le susurré ferozmente—. No va a suceder.

Me había dejado decenas de veces debido a muchas misiones de combate en los últimos tres años, y aunque jamás me dio ningún detalle —y yo no quería conocerlos— sabía que los enemigos contra los cuales luchó nunca fueron lo suficiente como para llegar a darle un serio desafío. Así que no me había preocupado por que muriera o lo que sería de mi destino como consecuencia de esa catástrofe.

—Paz, amada —dijo en un tono suave, y a pesar de todo, algo saltó dentro de mí al oír el sonido de esa palabra. Amada. Una palabra saiyayín utilizada sin excepción, solo entre esposo y esposa—. Sería un pobre protector si no garantizo tu seguridad si sucede lo peor. No puedo decirte a donde vamos, pero nuestro plan de ataque es sólido. El peligro no es grande, solo está... presente.

Esperé con el corazón en la garganta. Ninguna palabra venía de las actualizaciones de noticias de hiperluz, nada por más de una semana. Podía ver el sombrío aire de preocupación en el rostro de Bardock, lo que era una mala señal. Traté de mantenerme ocupada. Noira y yo sembramos en macetas los plantones de árboles de cerezo que había mantenido bajo mis lámparas de calor durante todo el invierno, así que comenzamos a plantarlos en lo que sería mi huerto de unas pocas docenas de metros en la casa. Noira y Hiru se quedaron boquiabiertos como pescados que mordieron el anzuelo cuando Bardock se ofreció a ayudar. En ese momento estaba tan frenética por la preocupación, que ni siquiera objeté o recordé ser desagradable con él cada vez que nos topábamos en la casa. ¡Los saiyayíns no tienen ningún amor familiar, mi culo! Lo aborreceré hasta el día que muera, pero esos horribles días de no saber nada me convencieron de que Bardock amaba a su hijo, a su hijo mayor en todo caso.

En el décimo día de ese infierno de espera, llegó la noticia. Bardock me arrastró de la cama para venir a escuchar en las ondas de transmisión de hiperluz un informe detallado de la batalla. El objetivo había sido Corsaris.

Corsaris...

El último asiento de la monarquía parlamentaria y de relativa libertad en la galaxia. El señor regente se había mantenido a distancia de la esclavitud bajo los talones del imperio por treinta años, al proporcionar un diezmo de sus ricos granos y suministros de agua, hasta que Inteligencia imperial descubrió que el príncipe Jeiyce de Maiyosh, el hijo adoptivo del viejo señor de Corsaris, era de hecho el líder de los Demonios Rojos. Hasta que se supo que ese planeta de apariencia dócil albergaba a unos sesenta mil partidarios del "movimiento terrorista" maiyoshyín y a sus familias.

Y a sus familias...

Raditz tuvo razón, los maiyoshyíns lucharon como dragones acorralados cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus espaldas estaban contra la pared. Y descubrieron, después de la caída, que Corsaris no había sido solo el hogar de más de sesenta mil maiyoshyíns, los números estaban más cerca de seiscientos mil. Todos ellos justamente enojados. Raditz perdió a la mayor parte de su unidad de asalto primaria en hora y media, y terminó luchando por su vida, espalda contra espalda, junto a su hermano de escuadrón Kyouka. Mientras tanto, naves llenas de refugiados que abarrotaron cualquier cosa capaz de alcanzar la órbita se lanzaron todos sobre ellos, luego las tropas de refuerzo saiyayíns —doce grupos de portatropas gigantes— dejaron caer sus legiones en el planeta. Todavía siguió siendo una batalla campal por un tiempo, pero Raditz dirigió un ataque organizado. Al final de cinco horas de enfrentamientos, los saiyayíns ganaron la partida.

Después de eso... ellos no solo purgaron el planeta, hicieron un ejemplo de esto y nadie fue lo suficientemente afortunado para escapar durante el primer asalto. No es... no es la naturaleza de los guerreros saiyayíns hacer lo que hicieron ese día en Corsaris. Los saiyayíns matan sin piedad ni remordimiento, pero siempre matan rápido. Jeiyce de Maiyosh no estaba en Corsaris cuando se produjo el ataque. Raditz se enteró más tarde que no evitó la salida del príncipe rojo por una cuestión de dos horas. Jeiyce no estaba allí, pero su familia sí.

En algún momento durante la purga, el anciano señor de Corsaris fue asesinado, lo descuartizaron miembro por miembro de una deliberada manera lenta. En algún momento, el pequeño hijo de Jeiyce, Jehan, fue asesinado; lo arrojaron de soldado a soldado, gritó con todas las fuerzas que le permitía su pequeño cuerpo, mientras ellos se reían y rompían todos sus huesos antes de que terminaran aplastando su cabeza contra una pared de piedra. Y en algún momento, Raditz mismo arrastró a la esposa de Jeiyce, la señora Jula, por en medio de la masacre y se la dio a sus hombres. Y después de que ella los vio matar a su hijo, la violaron hasta la muerte.

Raditz fue herido gravemente durante la primera parte de la batalla, aunque siguió luchando. Bardock se ofreció a llevarme al centro médico para verlo. Dije que no. Quedé paralizada en un aturdido congelamiento, las palabras del reportero del campo de batalla alabando «la justa venganza de fuego por Shadras» resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Bardock me observó con atención, lo más probable es que sintiera que estaba muy, muy cerca de salir huyendo.

Luego Raditz llegó a casa. Lo vi volar desde donde estaba vertiendo nutrientes a un árbol en el huerto y no salí a su encuentro.

Lo... lo más difícil de aceptar es que él realmente no entendía por qué estaba enojada. No... no enojada. Enferma, devastada de dolor y medio loca de horror por lo que había hecho. Traté de explicarle cuando al fin me calmé lo suficiente como para hablar con él. Sabía lo mucho que llegó a amar a sus hermanos de escuadrón, todos los cuales fueron muertos por Jeiyce y sus hombres. Me esforcé tanto por hacerle entender.

Me gustaría poder decir que mi frialdad duró hasta que él vio que lo que hizo fue horrible, hasta que lloró como si su corazón se rompería por todas las personas inocentes que había asesinado. Pero nunca lo entendió y consideró mi ira un insulto a sus hermanos de escuadrón asesinados. Le parecía que estaba diciendo que no tenía derecho a vengarlos. Y mi frialdad... solo duró unos meses.

Se fue después de esa escena en el huerto, frío y enojado consigo mismo, y herido más profundamente de lo que me di cuenta. Tomó algún tipo de asignación en la capital, hasta que «pusiera mi tonta cabeza de nuevo en orden» y no lo vi durante tres meses. No hasta que Romayna vino a pasar su permiso en nuestra casa y descubrió el secreto que había estado guardando.

—Raditz no lo sabe —dijo. Sintió al bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de mí al instante.

—Yo... —Puse mis manos juntas en actitud protectora sobre mi vientre, de repente me aterrorizé—. ¡Romayna-san, por favor... por favor! —Ella siempre había sido amable conmigo a su modo áspero y orgulloso, siempre me trató como una persona... aún así retrocedí dando un alarido a medida que avanzaba en mi dirección. Yo conocía las leyes. Sabía que lo que llevaba era una sentencia de muerte para su hijo, tanto como la mía, si alguna vez se revelaba. Ella suavemente pero con firmeza me mantuvo en mi lugar mientras ponía una mano sobre mi vientre ya no plano, su rostro era ilegible. Y luego me dio una plena sonrisa de suficiencia saiyayín.

—Tu primogénito es fuerte. —Nuestros ojos se encontraron—. La relación hombre a mujer en nuestra raza es cerca de treinta a uno, muchacha. Esto sucede más a menudo de lo que te imaginas. Si luce saiyayín, puede ser reconocido como hijo de Raditz. No es de conocimiento común, pero incluso una exploración de ADN no puede distinguir entre un mestizo y un saiyayín de sangre pura. Nuestra sangre es tan fuerte que es dominante sobre la de otros pueblos cuando nos mezclamos con ellos. Si él lleva tu cara, su suerte será menos próspera y su cola tendrá que ser eliminada. Es una antigua ley que los mestizos deben morir, pero... —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Uno no puede ser llamado a rendir cuentas si el crimen nunca se conoce. —Me frunció el ceño con un leve desagrado antes de continuar—. Piensa bien en cómo vas a dar la bienvenida a mi hijo cuando regrese a ti. Él te ha dado más de lo que la mayoría de los hombres en su posición consideraría alguna vez, incluso hasta el punto de permitir que tú, su propiedad legal, lo echara fuera de su propia casa y cama. ¿Nunca se te ha cruzado por la mente alguna vez la suerte que tienes de estar con él?

Se lo contó a Raditz por supuesto. Y él vino corriendo a casa, justo como ella sabía que haría. Y lo... lo acepté de regreso. Yo... debería odiarlo por lo que hizo en Corsaris... ¡Pero, oh Dioses, no puedo! No solo porque es un hombre que me ama y es bueno conmigo, no solo a causa de la advertencia de Kamisama sobre el odio, sino porque no era solo yo a quien tenía que tomar en cuenta ahora. Si mi frialdad finalmente lograba ponerlo contra mí, era la vida de mi bebé la que estaba poniendo en riesgo, así como la mía.

Estaba extasiado por el bebé. No sé lo que Romayna le dijo, pero llegó a casa como un hijo pródigo, como si hubiera visto la verdad de mis acusaciones, y yo lo recibió con un cálido "lo siento por ser tan poco razonable" abrazo. Pero todo era una pose por ambas partes. Él sabía que lo necesitaba ahora, que no tenía más remedio que abrir los brazos y aceptar el amor que me ofrecía. El amor y la protección. Me tenía acorralada y los dos lo sabíamos.

Cuando llegó a la cama esa noche, él... él me tomó. Tomó todo lo que era suyo, usando una especie de ferocidad controlada, una y otra vez. Al final se desplomó encima de mí con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. Sabía que nunca lo rechazaría de nuevo. El bebé me mantendría obediente, cariñosa y a su lado por el resto de mi vida. Él me ama, no me cabe duda de eso, pero... también significa que me retiene... y creo que, al menos al inicio, la mayor parte de su felicidad sobre el bebé era saber que ahora... ahora podía retenerme para siempre.

—Eres mía, amada —susurró justo antes de quedarse dormido.

—Sí —acepté—. Lo soy.

Estaba demasiado dormido para sentirme temblar debajo de él. Lloré el resto de la noche.

Contrario a las novelas de grandes romances que mi madre era tan aficionada a leer, no se puede "llorar de tristeza todos los días" sobre cualquier cosa. Existe un lado demasiado bueno, demasiado alegre, en el simple hecho de estar vivo cada día para morar constantemente en todas las cosas en tu vida que _no_ lo son. En especial cuando se está embarazada. Raditz tomó una licencia prolongada utilizando la influencia de su nueva promoción a mariscal de campo después de Corsaris y rondó alrededor mío hasta que casi me volvió loca. Él no estaba acostumbrado al ritmo del día a día de la casa y, al principio, solo consiguió molestar, todo el metro noventa de él. Noira y Hiru casi mueren de la impresión una mañana cuando lo vieron sentado a mi lado en el jardín rellenando torpemente una maceta con un puñado de pensamientos.

Las cosas entre nosotros se hicieron más fáciles después de unas semanas de tenerlo de vuelta, luego se hicieron cómodas y para mi tercer trimestre, estuvieron bien otra vez... sobre todo porque había afirmado un cierto nivel de igualdad en nuestra relación en ese momento. Vivíamos juntos, excepto por sus viajes cada vez más frecuentes a la capital. Trabajábamos en la casa y los jardines, por la noche nos sentábamos ante el fuego y hablábamos, su mano acariciaba mi vientre, se sentía fascinado por como la vida dentro de mí se hacía más fuerte cada día. Fue bueno, como mencioné, después de que las cosas llegaron a un punto crítico sobre Noira y su familia alrededor del quinto mes de mi embarazo.

Quería matar a Noira, a Hiru y a Dusca al principio. Pude ver que el conocimiento de que ellos sabían sobre el bebé se convertía en una tangible y constante preocupación a sus ojos cuando empezó a notárseme. También pude ver que había decidido, casi tan pronto como regresó a la casa, que se haría cargo de la amenaza potencial de una definitiva y permanente manera saiyayín. La única pregunta en su mente era si iba a hacerlo antes o después de que diera a luz, ya que necesitaríamos a Noira cuando llegara el momento de sacar al bebé y colocarlo en la vaina de incubación que Bardock sustrajo del centro médico para nosotros.

—No lo hagas —le pedí con una categórica voz gélida a través de la mesa.

No tuvo que preguntar a que me refería. Él negó muy lentamente.

—Serán una amenaza para ti, el niño y para mí mismo mientras vivan. Ellos han sido buenos y leales servidores, pero… Bulma, ¡piensa! ¡Nos podrían chantajear o exponernos si dicen una sola palabra!

—No lo harán —le aseguré. Me puse de pie, me acerqué a su silla y me incliné para que estemos cara a cara—. Escúchame, Raditz —dije casi en un susurro—. Noira, Hiru y Dusca han sido mis amigos desde que llegue a ti. Son gente buena, de gran corazón y los quiero, no nos traicionarán. Si estás nervioso acerca de tenerlos alrededor, usa un poco de la fortuna del botín que tomaste en Corsaris y dales una nave y su libertad. Te quiero, Raditz. —Yo nunca se lo había dicho antes y pareció sorprendido y un tanto nervioso. Él contestó "bah" y apartó la mirada, incómodo, pero tomé su mejilla en mi palma y volví su rostro hacia el mío—. ¿Me quieres?

—Bulma… —Su rostro había enrojecido en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza.

—Solo asiente con la cabeza "sí" si lo haces —le indiqué, negándome a dejarme intimidar por su expresión estruendosa.

Apretando la mandíbula furioso, él asintió, apartó la mirada de nuevo y soltó un gruñido de enojo.

—Entonces no los lastimes, asesinarás todo lo que siento por ti si lo haces.

Enfrentó mis ojos por un largo y difícil momento, y no me inmuté bajo esa negra mirada intensa. Luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me bajó para satisfacer sus labios.

—Tú —dijo usando un tono suave—, has pasado de niña a mujer mientras no estaba mirando. —Y sonrió.

Todo fue mejor después de eso. Noira me contó en secreto que Raditz le dio la orden escueta de ponerse al tanto sobre textos médicos relativos a transferencias a vainas de incubación de embarazos en etapa final y cirugía cesárea. No se habló más del asunto y el resto de mi embarazo fue bastante bien.

Raditz comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer con una gran cantidad de frecuencia durante mi último trimestre, no me daba ningún tipo de respuesta satisfactoria cuando le preguntaba donde había estado. Bardock finalmente me reveló que Raditz había sido presentado de manera formal en la corte por el propio príncipe en honor a su "hazaña" en Corsaris. Eso explicaba porque no mencionaba lo que seguía siendo un tema delicado y en carne viva del cual nunca hablábamos. El Saiyayín no Ouji, el heredero al trono del imperio, había tomado oficialmente a Raditz en su círculo de compañeros reales, dijo Bardock. En el propio escuadrón personal del príncipe heredero.

—Es algo inédito —comentó Bardock con el ceño fruncido—. No te ha dicho nada porque el hecho de que el propio príncipe le prestara atención le llegó de la misma manera que su nueva riqueza y rango por su victoria en Corsaris. Pero también... —El ceño de Bardock se profundizó.

—¿Qué? —Yo insistí, mi mirada seguía fija en el tablero de ajedrez entre nosotros sin verlo en verdad.

—Él se ha levantado más alto en el rango de lo que muchos guerreros de alta cuna consideran correcto —gruñó—. ¡Recuerdas los informes de las trasmisiones de noticias durante la batalla, muchacha! La victoria en Corsaris estaba casi pérdida. Raditz cambió el curso de la batalla campal usando la astucia, la valentía y una sensata voluntad de hierro. Se hizo un héroe, un famoso. Eso le atrajo la atención del príncipe que ahora ha trabado amistad con él. Es hijo de la zona rural, un capitán de escuadrón nacido común. ¿Te puedes imaginar cuántos enemigos su repentino ascenso de posición, por no hablar de la consideración del heredero, le ha valido entre las élites?

—Es una espada de doble filo lo que estoy sosteniendo —me explicó Raditz esa noche, después de maldecir rotundamente a su padre por decirme todo—. Yo no persigo la fama o la vida de la corte, pero no puedo desairar sin ofender, ni busco la compañía de Vegeta-ouji, sin embargo, un hombre no puede rechazar la oferta de amistad de un príncipe. —Maldijo en voz baja—. Y ahora estoy atrapado. Debo ir y venir cuando él me lo ordene, luchar a su lado, reír de sus chistes y despreciar a mi verdadero hermano de escuadrón, Kyouka, e incluso a mis padres de bajo nacimiento para hacerle compañía a una manada de… —Se detuvo antes de decir algo sedicioso—. Si fuera el príncipe solo, sería muy divertido, pero todos los demás que lo rodean… son como un nido de víboras compitiendo por su atención.

—Y lo más perverso —opiné pensativa—, es que probablemente te da más atención porque no deseas nada de él, como todo los demás hacen. Tal vez quiere un amigo que no le bese el culo.

Raditz soltó una risa burlona.

—Allí te equivocas. A él le gusta que se lo besen bien y con frecuencia. Es de tu misma edad, pero todavía muy niño, un niño que siempre debe salirse con la suya.

Noira tomó al bebé en una cesárea sin cicatrices hace como un mes. Tanto ella como Raditz me aseguraron en términos muy claros que lo más probable era que no sobreviviría a un parto natural y Raditz me dijo que no íbamos a esperar y averiguarlo. He pasado las últimas cinco semanas mirando a través del cristal de su vaina, observándolo dormir y chupar su dedo pulgar. Estaba un poco triste al no poder ver nada de mí en su rostro… hasta que lo sostuve. Hasta que abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente... con sus brillantes ojos azules.

 _A ello siguió una serie de entradas que parecían interminables, todo giraba en torno al niño, su jardín y Raditz, en ese orden. Vegeta comenzó a dejarse ir la deriva en una ligera siesta, arrullado por el sonido de su dulce voz, hasta que una nota de leve pánico en sus palabras lo devolvió al estado de completa vigilia._

Estamos teniendo invitados esta noche, ¡ahora mismo! Shhh... shhh, cariño, es solo una tormenta... está bien. _Los gorgojeos de llanto del niño se calmaron por debajo del sonido de un trueno lejano._ La tormenta está aclarando ya y van a estar aquí en cualquier momento. Raditz acaba de llamar y nos indicó que «estemos listos». No creo que tuviera mucha opción en el acto de "invitar" a sus invitados de esta noche. No hay tiempo para mover al bebé, agregó, pero tampoco hay razón para preocuparse. Nadie lo verá. Me dijo que me quedara escondida con Kakaroto y todo estaría bien. Kamisama... están aquí, me tengo que ir.

Combates, bla-bla-bla. Ahora, _esa_ fue una gran batalla, bla-bla-bla. Asesinatos y mutilaciones, bla-bla-bla. La conversación en la planta baja ha sido aterradora y aburrida al mismo tiempo. No sé por qué estoy tan interesada, salvo que son las primeras personas nuevas que he visto en cinco años. Sus voces se han vuelto más suaves y arrastradas en la última hora. Creo que todos están ebrios, mi querido compañero incluido, pero se está haciendo interesante ahora. Están lo suficientemente embriagados para ser honestos el uno con los otros.

Hmm... la profunda y aterciopelada voz joven debe ser del príncipe, porque todos ellos se subordinan ante él. Está diciendo algo acerca de «no quedan enemigos fuertes con quienes luchar», como un joven Alejandro, de duelo por que no quedaba más mundo por conquistar. Más como el heredero de Alejandro, si hubiera tenido uno. Debe ser difícil crecer a la sombra de un padre que conquistó toda la maldita galaxia. No queda nada más excepto punitivas purgas de sometimiento y la aburrida burocracia de dirigir un imperio. Me pregunto si él… ¡Oh, Kamisama!

Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Tengo que recordarme explicar en un momento más apropiado el concepto de la ley de Murphy. ¡Mierda!

¡Sé que cerré la ventana! De alguna manera, Karot-chan logro salir y gateó hasta el borde de un acantilado en la cara norte de la casa. No sé cómo sucedió. Me arrastré detrás de él y lo encontré atrapado en una saliente rocosa a diez metros por debajo de la bajada, llorando por mami para ayudarlo. Llegué hasta la mitad del camino hacia él y casi me caigo antes de que Raditz se abalanzara y nos recogiera a ambos con una airada maldición. Estaba enojado y más asustado de lo que nunca lo había visto, pero se calmó demasiado rápido cuando le expliqué lo que sucedió. Creo que sé porqué, también. ¡Él dejó la maldita ventana abierta!

Todo está bien si acaba bien, supongo. Pero hay una última cosa que contar, algo un poco más que aterrador. Los huéspedes de Raditz deben haberlo visto trayéndonos de vuelta al interior a través del patio del jardín, aunque no vieron al bebé, gracias a los Dioses. Como volví de nuevo a nuestra habitación a través de la cocina, encontré a Noira y a Hiru preparando el desayuno para los hombres en el salón del pozo de fuego, pasaron toda la noche en vela trabajando en caso de que un huésped necesitara la cosa más insignificante en la madrugada. Noira me vio y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Me detuve a su lado, justo detrás de la entrada para criados de la cocina y escuché. Estaban hablando de mí, como hombres discutiendo y admirando a un ganador de premio de una exposición canina o a una yegua pura sangre. Fui a nuestra habitación y me metí en la cama con Karot-chan a mi lado. Ahí es donde estoy ahora.

Kamisama... soy afortunada, muy, muy afortunada de haber caído por casualidad en las manos de Raditz y no en las manos de uno de esos hombres en la planta baja.

Oh, Kamisama... dejé a Karot-chan con Noira y fui a la planta baja este mediodía como una idiota. Raditz había dicho que se irían al amanecer. Él se equivocó. No me di cuenta de que estaba cantando en voz alta hasta que oí las puertas del salón del pozo de fuego crujir detrás de mí y…

 _Un ruido de golpes interrumpió sus palabras, el sonido de los tacos de botas dando grandes pasos por el piso._

—¡Él puso sus manos sobre ti! — _La voz de Raditz siseó, sonaba amortiguada, como si su cara estuviera enterrada en el cabello de ella._

—Estoy bien — _le_ _contestó, pero su voz temblaba ligeramente—._ No me han manoseado desde que estaba en la secundaria, pero no es fatal. Está bien... ya se acabó.

—No es así — _dijo_ _Raditz—_. Me ha pedido que te venda a él. ¡Me lo ordenó, más bien… Bulma! — _Ella hizo una especie de gemido horrorizado—._ ¡Él no te tendrá! No vendrá por ti durante una semana. Hay tiempo para… para pensar en algún plan. Tal… tal vez puedo hacerle creer que has muerto en algún accidente o que has huido. ¡Pensaré en algo! Yo… — _Hubo un largo silencio, solo roto por el sonido de los suaves sollozos de Bulma—._ Él... él no me va a creer. Me matará y despedazará a cada amigo que tengo hasta que te encuentre, lo conozco demasiado bien ahora, no hay nada ni nadie a quien no desgarre para tener lo que desea cuando está de ese humor. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Dejé la tonta ventana abierta pensando que al niño le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco! Yo… — _El sonido febril y desesperado de sus labios sobre los de ella._

 _Y a pesar de todo, Vegeta sintió sus manos apretarse en un oscuro ataque de celos._

—Pensaré en algo, amada. ¡No te tendrá! ¡No lo hará!

Hola. Ya han pasado varios días desde mi última entrada y es un eufemismo decir que han sucedido muchas cosas. Raditz ideó un plan perfecto, nos vamos esta noche de Vegetasei tan pronto como Hiru vuelva con el equipo médico completo que robó del centro médico de la capital. Tan pronto como Raditz termine de preparar los motores de nuestra nave — _El suave y quejumbroso lloriqueo de un niño—._ Shh, bebé. Encima de todo lo que está pasando, a Karot-chan le están saliendo los dientes. Raditz compró la nave a su hermano de escuadrón, su _verdadero_ hermano de escuadrón, Kyouka, que no hizo preguntas. Noira está acostando a Dusca en una de las dos cabinas de la nave y Raditz se encuentra en la sala de máquinas, teniendo una pequeña crisis nerviosa. Era mucho peor antes de que Hiru le dijera que solía ser un piloto carguero en Ansousei y puede trazar un salto de hiperluz. Creo que Raditz piensa que puede memorizar el manual de vuelo en la próxima hora. No sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar viajando hasta el borde del espacio imperial y más allá, así que probablemente van a ser meses antes de que dejemos de huir.

Raditz no le ha dicho a sus padres lo que estamos haciendo para no implicarlos en su deserción, pero estoy aterrada de lo que el príncipe puede hacerles por despecho, y a Kyouka también, ya que sabe que los tres son sus amigos más cercanos.

Raditz dice que les enviará una comunicación directa tan pronto como estemos lejos y ellos pueden decidir si se esconden o sobrellevan la rabieta real de Vegeta-ouji y esperan lo mejor. Raditz... Dioses.

Está renunciando a su planeta, a sus amigos, a su familia, a su rango y a su riqueza…

Todo por mantenerme.

Todo por salvarme.

No sé cual de esos dos deseos es más fuerte en él ahora, pero... lo amo por ello. No solo lo necesito más, lo amo. _Un poco de silencio, interrumpido por la suave respiración somnolienta del bebé. Su voz se redujo a algo más ligero que un susurro._

Prometí absoluta honestidad en este diario, ¿verdad? Sí, lo hice...

Lo primero que pensé cuando vi al príncipe de Vegetasei parado en mi jardín, mirándome de arriba abajo con esos crueles ojos negros ardiendo sobre mi cuerpo, con esa... esa cruda y brutal lujuria animal... la _primera_ cosa que pensé, incluso antes de pensar "¡Hijo de puta!" fue... fue "hermoso".

Hermoso.

Y salvaje y peligroso y malvado y… _Se interrumpió y soltó un pequeño suspiro tembloroso._ La honestidad absoluta, ¿verdad? Cuando él puso sus manos sobre mí, me indigné y aterré... pero todo mi cuerpo pareció incendiarse. Y pude imaginarlo poseyéndome en la hora más oscura de la noche, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose juntos hacia una super nova de clímax y…

Maldita sea…

Él lo vio. Sintió mi reacción hacia él y creo que... creo que es mi culpa que esto esté sucediendo.

Pero esto no es algo malo a largo plazo, ¿verdad? O incluso en el corto plazo. Mi esposo —y realmente va a ser mi esposo después de que despeguemos, no solo mi dueño que me ama— está dejando el negocio de los asesinatos en masa para siempre. Mi bebé no va a ser entrenado para ser una máquina de matar a sangre fría y seré libre. Así que... ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Ni una maldita cosa.

Después de esta noche, todo cambiará. Mi vida comenzará de nuevo.

Vamos, Karot-chan, vamos afuera y esperemos a Jisan Hiru.

 _El archivo de audio se apagó y la computadora de la cabecera hizo una señal sonora, lo que indicaba un cambio en el formato de archivo. Por supuesto, la siguiente sección no sería nada más que texto, casi un año de texto silenciado. Vegeta se sentó y jaló la pantalla del terminal a su regazo con lentitud mecánica. Escucharía y leería cada palabra, sin omisión. Era parte integrante de su deuda de sangre. Golpeó el comando ejecutar y leyó._

Lo mataré. Él va a morir lo haré lo haré.

Raditz está muerto mi bebé está muerto. Mi bebé está muerto mi bebé bebé mi be m

Un monstruo lo arrancó de mis brazos y lo aplastó. Él gritó cuando ocurrió se ha hecho daño

Mi bebe herido.

¿Estoy soñando? No puedo despertar. Soñé con el recuerdo de como Karot-chan pateaba mi vientre cuando estaba embarazada. He estado dormida desde que ocurrió

Fue como un accidente de autos. Sucedió muy rápido, sin ninguna advertencia o ceremonia, el camino a la catástrofe siempre te sorprende

Nos atraparon

El malvado príncipe y el monstruo cuando era pequeña mamá me dijo que los príncipes mataban a los monstruos

Nunca vi de donde vinieron. El gigante me agarró y me levantó en el aire. Se rio, luego arrancó a Karot-chan de mí e hizo un ruido de disgusto cuando vio que era un bebé. Mi bebé está muerto

Lo mató como si estuviera golpeando un insecto y lo tiró como un pedazo de basura. Oí a alguien gritarle muy enfadado. El gigante me soltó cuando el príncipe lo atacó. No sé por qué lo atacó. Pude ver a Raditz yacer muerto sobre la rampa de abordaje de la nave. Me arrastré hacia Karot-chan y traté de despertarlo. Después de un minuto o dos, decidí que debía estar durmiendo muy profundamente así que empecé a cantarle su canción de cuna, la que mamá me cantaba siempre. Alguien me hizo una pregunta y recuerdo levantar la mirada solo una vez para decirle al Saiyayín no Ouji que se callara, que no despertara a mi bebé. Entonces me fui a dormir. No me acuerdo cerrar los ojos.

Es más tarde. Estoy seriamente drogada ahora mismo.

Mientras estaba dormida, la Voz que me había hablado detrás de la voz de Kamisama me habló de nuevo, me dijo que sea fuerte, me dijo que mi largo y oscuro camino al fin llegó a mí.

Le respondí que se vaya a la mierda y que me devuelva a mi bebé.

Regresé de la tierra de la catotonía gritando. El personal médico me puso una inyección para que no destroce el lugar y a mí misma. Las esclavas de la casa me dijeron que estoy en la residencia de verano del príncipe, en alguna parte del mar occidental. Tenía este diario en la bolsa sujeta a mi cintura que llevaba cuando nos descubrieron, así que pensé en hacer algo más que sentarme y balancearme de adelante hacia atrás. La droga ha ayudado en eso, aunque no ha impedido mis reflejos motores. Esto me ha servido para tener presente que habrá tiempo para una crisis nerviosa después de que me escape.

Noira y Dusca todavía estaban en la nave cuando fuimos atacados y Hiru no había regresado aún. Debo averiguar que pasó con ellos y llevarlos conmigo cuando me vaya. Solo he tenido un curso intensivo de cuatro días con Hiru sobre como pilotear una nave espacial, sin embargo en este momento, me importa un bledo.

Pero tengo algo que hacer en primer lugar. El príncipe Vegeta va a llegar en breve, las criadas me lo acaban de decir. No puedo hablar, es por eso que estoy escribiendo esto, o tratando. El médico me dio algún tipo de relajante muscular vocal y no puedo ni siquiera decir pío. Le pregunté por qué y él bajó los ojos, y desvió la mirada. Creo que puedo adivinar el porqué.

He desmontado una gran variedad de máquinas de la villa mientras espero a que su Alteza llegue. He ensamblado un improvisado duplicado razonable de mi ki-supresor con la misma onda de energía que utilicé para aturdir a Bardock en Chikyuu. La onda de energía interrumpe los centros del cerebro donde reside el ki de un guerrero. Vegeta no Ouji va a llevarse el susto de su vida cuando arribe. Y luego cortaré su puta garganta.

No funcionó no lo mató él era demasiado fuerte. Él era tan fuerte.

Estoy escapando hoy. Nadaré a tierra firme si tengo que hacerlo. Me habré ido antes de que vuelva esta tarde.

Ahora sé por que me silenciaron

Me atrapó en menos de una hora me trajo de vuelta a su cassa de verranoo de vuelta a su camma

Mi bebé está muerto Raditz ha muerto mi bebé está muerto estoy muerta y esto es el infierno

Han pasado unos días que no se cuant ma de tres creo. Voy a tratar de nuevo de escapar hoy.

¡Puedo hacer esto! La teoría de la ruptura del ki es sólida, lo demostré cuando le disparé a Bardock. Solo necesito una fuente de energía más grande y un canalizador de energía más estrecho para una ráfaga más intensa. ¡No hay una mierda con qué trabajar en esta isla!

Fracasé de nuevo, pero solo en parte. Tomé su energía hasta el punto en que fui capaz de apuñalarlo en la mitad del hombro usando nada más que un atizador de acero. He cometido el error de no tener en cuenta la fuerza física inherente a los saiyayíns. La onda de energía tiene que ser totalmente debilitante para funcionar en alguien tan fuerte como él. Pero me siento alentada. No lo detuve, aun así, él terminó mucho más pronto y tuvo que tambalearse hacia Scopa antes de que se desangrara hasta morir. Scopa, Dioses lo amen, le explicó que debía pasar el resto de la noche en el tanque de regeneración, lo cual es bueno, ya que los intentos de asesinato parecen que solo lo encienden más. Antes de que me dejara esta noche, se inclinó y me dio un beso a la manera saiyayín, mordiendo mis labios con sus dientes.

«Mujer peligrosa», dijo él despacio.

Las empleadas domésticas son un par de hermanas gemelas llamadas Batha y Caddi. Las dos son ansouseiyíns, como Noira y Hiru. Scopa es el personal médico y es un madrani. Las gemelas me pidieron esta mañana no usar más de sus aparatos culinarios. Ya he destruido su licuadora y el horno de ondas electromagnéticas más pequeño. Están preocupadas de que las deje sin nada para cocinar, y Batha finalmente me informó sin rodeos que si su comida no está lista cuando llegue en la tarde, ambas pueden besar sus culos y decir adiós. No tomaré nada más de las cocinas. Además, aún queda el maletín de cirugía de Scopa.

Todavía ningún éxito. Tenía algo muy prometedor, pero el "sujeto de prueba" es un hijo de puta muy rápido y creo que se dio cuenta de que el nuevo prototipo era una mejora del que consiguió apuñalarlo la última vez, así que lo aplastó. Ya han sido varios días. Scopa comentó que han sido varios días, de todos modos. En cierto punto perdí la cuenta. No he intentado realizar una fuga real en un tiempo. Creo que me he pasado el último par de días sentada mirando fijamente. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Quiero a mi bebé, quiero a mi mamá. Tengo que centrarme en matarlo y no solo escabullirme así nomás. Si lo hago, puede que no regrese nunca. Pero todavía lucho contra él, creo que moriré luchando contra él una de estas noches.

He dejado de comer. No puedo retener nada, así que Scopa me dio un sedante mezclado con algún tipo de hierba similar al cannabis que inhibe el reflejo de regurgitación. Se supone que no debe hacer eso a menos que mi salud este en peligro, pero sostiene que he perdido demasiado peso. El príncipe no quiere mis sentidos embotados, señaló Batha. No mientras él me está rompiendo, destrozándome. Supongo que es como se rompe un caballo para montar.

Wow, este es un buen sedante.

Batha y Caddi ayudan a Scopa a ponerme en el tanque de regeneración cada mañana. Son muy agradables. Les dije que deben escapar conmigo, que podríamos huir todos juntos.

La primera mañana después, las gemelas sostuvieron mis manos y me acariciaron el rostro mientras Scopa acomodaba mi hombro, mi clavícula y mis costillas, y ponía la cabeza de mi femur de nuevo en el acetábulo de mi cadera. Me limpiaron mientras Scopa reacomodaba los huesos de mis muñecas. El tanque hace que todo, tanto la carne como los huesos queden como nuevos, pero no puede acomodar los huesos. Batha me contó que ella y su hermana fueron prostitutas de la guarnición cuando eran jóvenes, usadas por los soldados de escuadrón comunes, uno detrás del otro. Sobrevivieron. Me dijo que puedo sobrevivir.

Aseguró que soy muy afortunada como esclava de placer al tener solo un amo a la vez. Empecé a reír histéricamente a pesar de que no podía hacer ni un sonido.

Esa primera noche, no dejaba de pensar que no estaba sucediendo hasta el instante en que se empujó dentro de mí. No dejaba de pensar que podía hacer que se detenga. No pude hacer que se detenga, no pude hacer que no suceda. Él estaba encima de mí y entonces estaba dentro de mí y por todo mi cuerpo y no podía escapar o siquiera gritar para que se detuviera. Y tan pronto como terminó, estaba listo de nuevo. Duró toda la noche. Y su rostro... nunca se mostró enojado o cruel, solo excitado y realmente encendido. Estaba sonriendo la mitad del tiempo, como un niño con un juguete nuevo o una mascota que había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Eso es peor que si me odiara y quisiera torturarme, solo soy una mascota que está entrenando a obedecer. Si me odiara, al menos sería una persona para él.

Batha me pidió hace dos días que dejara de luchar contra él. Afirma que me hace tanto daño porque está tratando de romper mi espíritu.

«Y con el tiempo», ella declaró, «lo hará. Te agotará hasta que tu mente y tu voluntad cedan y se rompan, niña. Entonces serás su "muñeca". Así solíamos llamar a las esclavas de placer que se rompían por completo, una "muñeca". Los saiyayíns caminan y conversan con sus esclavas de amor, que viven para complacerlos. He visto a algunas de ellas incluso matarse a causa de la angustia cuando sus amos morían en alguna batalla o las hacían a un lado por una muchacha más joven».

«¡No puedo!», le hice señas, Batha y su hermana me enseñaron el silencioso lenguaje de señas de las cortesanas de Vegetasei, «él mató a mi bebé, mató a Raditz. ¡Todo para tenerme! ¡No puedo dejar que me tenga! ¡Sería como escupir sobre las tumbas de mi familia!».

Apenas acababa de salir del tanque y estaba mareada y aturdida. Siempre tengo que dormir una hora después de que el tanque drena para recuperarme totalmente. Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras me ayudaba a acostarme en la cama.

«Siento lo de tu bebé», dijo arropándome, «no puedo afligirme por el hombre que masacró Corsaris, pero la muerte del niño debe ser difícil de soportar».

Estaba tratando de parecer simpática, aunque pude ver en sus ojos algo frío y asesino que debió nacer dentro de ella durante sus años como prostituta de guarnición, que me afirmó que no habría tenido ningún problema moral con estrangular a un bebe mitad saiyayín en su cuna, solo porque era mitad saiyayín.

«Raditz me amó», le aseguré media dormida.

«Supongo que lo hizo», ella murmuró, «aunque nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa. Nunca he conocido a un guerrero saiyayín que no fuera una bestia violenta».

Raditz era un hombre, quería decirle, pero sabía que nunca lo entendería o querría hacerlo. Todos son simplemente hombres. Sería más fácil si fueran monstruos, pero no lo son. No son más que malas personas.

Me acarició la frente de la forma en que mi madre siempre solía hacerlo cuando tenía fiebre.

«Si quieres vengarte, Bulma... sométete a él. Es joven y tú eres la primera esclava de placer que jamás ha tenido en su casa. Ha soportado una gran cantidad de descontento de su padre y de su pueblo por tenerte, lo cual es una señal de que ya esta bastante obsesionado contigo. Cede a él, complácelo. En un mes o dos, tendrá que volver a la capital o se arriesgará a enojar a su padre aún más. Para ese momento, muchacha, podrías estar manipulando al pequeño bastardo para que haga cualquier cosa que le pidas. ¿Deseas matarlo, niña? ¿Quieres la oportunidad de matar al señor Nappa, quién mató a tu hijo?».

«¡Sí!», moví la boca. Habría gritado si pudiera.

«Tendrás acceso a todos los materiales de construcción de alta tecnología que necesites cuando volvamos a la capital», dijo en voz baja, «los conseguiré para ti así me cueste la vida. Puedes perfeccionar esa pequeña arma que casi le dio a una muchacha sin ki legible todos los medios para matar al guerrero más fuerte en este planeta. Puedes usarlo para matar a ese gran bruto de Nappa e incluso al príncipe a su debido tiempo. Luchar contra él cuando viene a ti es inútil, hija. Créeme, lo sé, pero hay otras formas de lucha».

Hui.

Podía ver la lógica en sus palabras, aun así, no podía hacerlo. ¡Simplemente no podía!

Descubrí el oxidado casco de un bote de mar por debajo de los acantilados en el extremo occidental de la isla, lo readapté y me marché sin esperar a ver si había viento o estaba en buen estado para navegar. Resultó ser ni uno de los dos. Entré en el mar unos cinco minutos en dirección al continente y luego recordé por que Scopa me había advertido de no intentar nadar. Los llaman alcaudones marinos, son una especie de cruce entre un tiburón y un lobo de mar. Recordé las películas de terror de cuando era pequeña, donde la cámara filma en primera persona mostrando las fauces abiertas de un tiburón asesino listo para tragarse a su víctima. Y pensé... pensé que no era tan malo ser comida para peces. Sería más rápido.

Se presentó en el último segundo y me salvó.

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo por la adrenalina de la sensación de haber abrazado en mi mente a la muerte en aquellos pocos segundos. Acepté eso con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida. Y entonces fui brutalmente tirada de regreso al infierno de la vida.

«¿Por qué?», le pregunté en silencio, «¿por qué no pudiste dejarme morir?». Yo estaba llorando un poco. No lo había dejado verme llorar en mucho tiempo.

Entonces me tocó el rostro y me retiró el cabello de los ojos.

«No quiero que mueras», respondió en voz baja, luego miró hacia adelante, lejos de mí, y resopló lleno de rabia.

Y, oh, Dioses, reconocí esa mirada, esa combinación de gestos. Raditz siempre hacía lo mismo cuando sus sentimientos por mí lo avergonzaban. Y supe que Batha tenía razón cuando me dijo que podía manejarlo en uno o dos meses si quería.

Era una manera de encontrar a Noira y a su familia, de averiguar lo que le sucedió a Romayna y a Kyouka e incluso a Bardock. Y sabía que nunca conseguiría a Nappa, excepto a través del pequeño bastardo que incluso ahora echaba un vistazo furtivo hacia mi rostro, tratando de leer mis pensamientos.

Así que... simplemente me derrumbé contra él. Y me sonrió, su expresión era una mezcla repugnante de petulante triunfo y dulzura. Pensó que me había vencido al fin.

Cuando regresamos a la casa de verano, pensé, solo me tumbaré y dejaré que me tome, y tal vez si no lucho, no me hará tanto daño. Pero no estuvo satisfecho con solo usar mi cuerpo. Me quitó la ropa muy despacio; sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo trabajaron en mi en contra de la voluntad de este. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, que después de todas esas semanas de violación brutal, quería hacerme sentir placer, casi me rompo y comienzó a luchar contra él de nuevo. Pero no lo hice. Me mantuve quieta y lo dejé hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Y descubrí que hay cosas mucho peores que la violación con desgarro y la separación de huesos. Y es el placer bajo las manos del hombre que asesinó a mi familia y que me atacó salvajemente como un animal todas las noches durante dos meses.

Se tomó su tiempo. Fue suave, minucioso y cualificado, y tocó cada campana que tenía que tocar. Fue igual como había sido el primer día en mi jardín. Mi cuerpo se incendió bajo su tacto. Y cuando cerré mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me moví con él, cuando me vine la primera vez con él dentro de mí, sentí que mi cordura se inclinaba sobre su eje y que casi se fractura en un millón de pedazos. Yo sé que pensaba que estaba siendo amable conmigo dándome placer como recompensa por "comportarme" ahora que tenía lo que quería de mí. Pero... fue peor, mucho peor, que tenerlo desgarrándome noche tras noche.

Me desperté esa mañana justo antes del amanecer y por primera vez desde que me tomó como su propiedad, yo no era un sangrante lío roto. Solo tenía un poco de dolor aquí y allá. Su brazo permanecía enredado alrededor de mí y su cuerpo acurrucado detrás mío en un abrazo de amante. Estaba sonriendo mientras dormía, con una sonrisa del gato que atrapó al canario de satisfacción absoluta. Me sumergí de nuevo en el sueño, lejos de la realidad y lejos de él. Y dentro del mundo de los sueños, vi el fantasma de Raditz con un agujero en el corazón, sosteniendo el cadáver de Karot-chan en sus brazos. Él me enseñó los dientes y pronunció una sola sentencia.

«¡Puta!», exclamó, «¡todo es tu culpa!».

Tenía razón, tenía razón. Si no le hubiera dado al príncipe ese destello de calor cuando me tocó, nada de esto habría sucedido y mi familia todavía estaría viva.

Me desperté sobresaltada y me encontré sola. La altura del sol decía que era casi el mediodía. Me levanté, salí corriendo de la casa en nada más que mi propia piel y me precipité tan rápido como pude hacia los acantilados en la cara occidental de la isla. Habría saltado si Scopa no me hubiera atajado. Batha y Caddi llegaron corriendo detrás de nosotros.

«¡No lo hagas, amor!», me pidió Scopa. Él lloraba y me acunaba en sus brazos mientras yo forcejeaba y arañaba para tratar de escapar a la dulce y bendita noche que me saludaba en la parte inferior de los acantilados. «¡No! No lo dejes vencerte», dijo, «hay vida más allá de esto, juro que la hay. Solo tienes que aferrarte y no dejarlo ganar. ¡Si renuncias, él te habrá vencido!».

Quedé inerte en sus brazos a los pocos segundos después de que él me diera otro sedante prohibido. Podía oírlos hablar a mi alrededor, pero sus voces parecían venir a través de un tubo hueco.

«Tienes que decírselo ahora», decía Batha molesta.

«Eso puede esperar hasta más tarde», le espetó Scopa.

«No puede esperar y lo sabes», Batha le aseguró, «por lo menos le dará un incentivo para mantenerse con vida hasta que su mente sea más fuerte. ¡Dícelo, muchacho!».

«Bulma», él dijo en voz baja, «¿puedes entenderme?». Asentí. «Nosotros tres, Batha, Caddi y yo, estamos encargados de cuidarte mientras el príncipe no está. Si mueres a nuestro cuidado, por cualquier razón, él nos matará a todos. Y... hay una ley que todo esclavo debe saber. Si un esclavo en un determinado hogar se escapa, todos los demás son condenados a muerte».

Eran los últimos clavos en el ataúd de toda mi esperanza. No puedo escapar, ni siquiera puedo morir. Así pues, aquí me quedo esperando a que mi amo vuelva. Soy una puta, soy la obediente puta del Saiyayín no Ouji. Mi camino... mi largo y oscuro camino...

A la mierda con la desesperación.

Son tres horas desde que escribí por última vez. Las gemelas entraron en mi habitación hace un rato y se sentaron cada una a mi lado. Luego, literalmente, me dieron una razón para vivir.

«Quiero que escuches todo lo que voy a decirte antes de que consideres que hacer después», indicó Batha, «queremos que construyas tu arma supresora de ki. Queremos que la perfecciones. Acabamos de recibir la confirmación de que se te dará cualquier material que necesites tan pronto como regresemos a la capital».

Me senté allí aturdida durante unos segundos, luego dije con señas una palabra:

«¿Clandestinamente?».

Batha sonrió y asintió.

«Hay una silenciosa revolución gestándose, querida. Puedes ser parte de ella si lo deseas. ¿No me equivoqué al pensar que deseas unirte a nosotros, ¿verdad?».

Empecé a llorar, la abracé y asentí con furia.

«Bien, prepararemos las cosas para que puedas comenzar tan pronto como regresemos a la capital», me aseguró Batha, «cuanto menos sepas por el momento, será mejor. Pero mientras tanto... la Red desea solicitarte una tarea más difícil. Esto es lo que al inicio nos ordenaron pedirte, antes de que descubriéramos tus talentos técnicos. Sé que deseas matar al príncipe y a Nappa. Basada en lo que te he visto conseguir con lámparas y aparatos de cocina, estoy dispuesta a decir que una vez que volvamos a la capital, serás más que capaz de lograr rápidamente la muerte de ambos. Nosotras, nuestros superiores en la Red, deseamos que permanezcas a su lado, al menos en cuando al príncipe se refiere. No queremos que Vegeta-ouji muera. Nosotros lo queremos sano y salvo, y sentado en el trono de su padre tan pronto como sea posible».

«¿Por qué?», moví la boca, fascinada a pesar de mí misma. Esto estaba empezando a sonar como una película de espías.

Batha sonrió.

«Vegeta-ou es frío, brillante y despiadado. Él no comete errores o toma un paso en cualquier dirección sin estudiarlo primero detenidamente. Como rey, es un gran hombre. Ha llevado a su pueblo a conquistar toda la galaxia explorada. ¿Pero el niño? Es joven, verde, impaciente, impetuoso y malcriado. Ahora bien, si papá fuera a tener un accidente desagradable en algún momento del próximo año y si estallara una rebelión declarada por toda la galaxia casi al mismo tiempo, bueno, un joven príncipe, no importa que tan fuerte sea, que piensa con su pene y su ki, es muy probable que cometa errores estúpidos y conduzca a su pueblo a la derrota en una guerra total. Así que... déjalo vivir, querida. Complácelo, halágalo, obedécelo, aprende sus estados de ánimo, sus hábitos, envuélvelo tan firmemente alrededor de tu dedo como puedas lograr. Puedes pensar que tu rostro y tu cuerpo son una maldición, hija, pero pueden ser armas poderosas. Aprende todo acerca de las actividades del consejo real, en especial sobre la planificación de purgas. El niño se sienta a la mano derecha de su padre todos los días o lo hacía hasta el escándalo que los involucró a Raditz y a ti. Él volverá a congraciarse con su padre muy pronto. El viejo monstruo adora al niño con locura. Si nos informas sobre un ataque de represalia anticipadamente, ¡puedes evitar que otro Corsaris suceda!».

Dije sí. Por supuesto que dije sí.

Lo primero que haré mañana, después de que él salga para ir a estallar con su ki cachorros y conejitos, o lo que diablos sea que haga cuando entrena, será empezar la elaboración de una lista de materiales que necesitaré.

«Entiendo porque no puedo empezar a construir en serio hasta que volvamos a la capital», les comenté a las gemelas, «pero estoy en necesidad de algunas revistas técnicas, no, una pila de revistas técnicas. Quiero aprender tanto como pueda acerca de las tecnologías disponibles para mí. ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas poner tus manos en algo así?». Kamisama, el aprendizaje y las ciencias de varios miles de planetas, de todo el maldito imperio. ¡Estoy salivando solo de pensarlo! Batha me dio un disco, la enciclopedia técnica generalizada de la biblioteca real del Colegio de Ingenieros en la capital.

Dijo que lo había sacado de la pequeña biblioteca de discos de Scopa en su maletín de cirugía.

«Es apenas una introducción», recalcó, sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa ante mis ojos brillantes y sonrisa impaciente cuando casi arranqué el disco de sus manos, «te daremos más cuando hayas terminado con éste».

Mi cerebro se siente flácido. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que leí una revista de ingeniería o construido algo. ¡Esta riqueza de conocimientos pirateada de todos los planetas en el imperio es abrumadora! Terminaré de revisar este disco mañana, pero ya tengo algunas ideas adicionales al ki-supresor —necesito pensar en un nombre más digno para esto— que pueden ayudar a las personas con poco o ningún poder de pelea, planetas como Chikyuu, a tener la oportunidad de luchar contra un ataque de purga. El ki-supresor dará a planetas como Corsaris una ventaja cuando al fin se pongan de pie juntos y luchen por su libertad. Pero ¿cuántos planetas terminarán purgados o simplemente atrapados y quemados en el fuego cruzado cuando comience la rebelión?, ¿cuántos niños como el hijo de Jeiyce de Maiyosh, como mi hijo, serán asesinados por las acciones de sus padres antes de que esto termine?

Las palabras de Kamisama acerca de no ceder al odio vinieron a mí otra vez mientras estaba sentada al sol por la tarde, devorando toda la enciclopedia. Creo que ahora sé lo que significa. Me estaba advirtiendo de que no me desprenda de mi corazón. Que no llegara a ser fría, motivada y llena de una causa, porque no quedaba nada en mi interior, salvo el odio. Como Batha.

Algunas de las ideas que revoloteaban por mi cabeza, justo en esta primera lectura superficial de introducción generalizada a toda la tecnología que tengo a mi disposición ahora... algunas de las ideas que comenzaron a venir a mí eran aterradoras. Ideas de cosas que podría construir, algunas de ellas de pesadilla por su gran simplicidad, creaciones monstruosas de destrucción masiva que nunca pueden, que nunca deben ver la luz del día.

No es solo el viejo genio de la familia Briefs el que trabaja aquí en cualquier caso. Los madrani son la única raza que llegó a tocar la posibilidad de construir máquinas por encima del poder de pelea. Nadie en la galaxia conocida nunca en verdad ha explorado la idea de planetas siendo aplastados por máquinas, ni la idea de la exactitud comprimida de cañones laser de hiperluz que pueden hacer volar a un sol en átomos a años luz de distancia de… creo que puedes captar el punto. Esta civilización galáctica ha dependido desde tiempos inmemoriales, casi exclusivamente del poder de pelea de sus soldados para librar batallas. Así que, nadie ha pensado mucho acerca de las posibilidades de usar máquinas para que luchen por ti. Pero... la mente chikyuuyín no funciona de esa manera. Yo podría hacer que una máquina colapse un planeta desde su núcleo hacia el exterior, podría diseñar un cañón que mate una estrella a diez años luz de distancia.

Eso debe ser lo que Kamisama quiso decir. Que no debo dejar que el odio dentro de mí por todo lo que me ha pasado me lleve a la construcción de ese tipo de máquinas. No voy a ser un Oppenheimer, voy a recordar que Son-Gokú regresará y me va a necesitar, que los Dioses mismos me confiaron su cuidado cuando venga. Voy a construir solo armas defensivas.

La ciencia idraliyín de la refracción de la luz y la fuerza de la vida en el volumen veinte del disco, me dio una gran idea para un tipo de motor de invisibilidad que oculte a los niños y a las familias de los rebeldes. Así ya no habrá más hombres como Jeiyce que tendrán que perder lo que más les importa en la galaxia como castigo por defender lo que es correcto.

Antes de que me dejaran, Batha me explicó una cosa más. Scopa no es de la Red Roja y no puede saber nada acerca de esto. Él no las entregaría, pero es un devoto pacifista y nunca se unirá a nosotros. Y todo aquel, esclavo o libre, que descubra la identidad de un agente de la Red debe ser asesinado. Sin excepciones. Batha dijo que este tipo de secreto despiadado es la única forma en que la Red puede sobrevivir. Juré por el alma del Karot-chan que guardaría el secreto. No me gusta esto y los detendría si intentaran matar a Scopa, pero... ellos son la única alternativa que hay, por así decirlo. No se me ocurrió hasta después de que me dejaron, que la lógica progresión de la política de confidencialidad de la célula significaba que si hubiera rechazado su oferta me habrían matado también.

Voy a vivir. Tengo un motivo para vivir de nuevo mientras espero a que Son-Gokú llegue. Es duro, muy duro, no odiar a los Dioses por lo que han dejado que sufra y sé que mi oscuro camino no está nada cerca de su fin. Quiero asegurarme de que, en el tiempo de mi vida, nadie nunca más tendrá que sufrir el tipo de cosas que he sufrido.

Y lo haré.

Ya han pasado cuatro semanas desde mi última entrada. He estado ocupada. Scopa me dejó descargar disco tras disco de la conexión de alta velocidad de cirugía conectada a la biblioteca imperial. Le conté que era la hija de un maestro tecnológico de una casa de comercio en mi planeta natal y que los manuales técnicos y las revistas son mi idea de la personificación del entretenimiento en material de lectura. Estaba tan contento de verme sonriendo y tomando interés en algo, que dijo que descargara lo que quisiera. Dioses, es un hombre confiado tan dulce. Batha no daba crédito a que revisara las publicaciones tan rápidamente. No sé por qué, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer todo el maldito día, salvo estudiar.

Da miedo como en cualquier situación, no importa cuan horrible, puede instalarse el patrón de una rutina diaria. Me despierto cada mañana, a veces me despierta para un polvo rápido o dos antes de que vuele al continente. Scopa entra tan pronto como oye al príncipe retirarse, me examina y hace las reparaciones necesarias cuando se requiere. En estos días, por lo general no necesito nada más extenso que un soldador de huesos para una o dos costillas y un reparador de tejidos para las contusiones. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera necesito el soldador de huesos. Quiero que me enseñe a usarlo.

Cuando eso queda solucionado, desayuno con Scopa y las gemelas, luego me voy a sentar en la playa rocosa y estudio hasta que él regrese en la tarde. Scopa por lo general sale y se une a mí al mediodía, y tenemos un pequeño almuerzo al aire libre. Él puede leer los labios, así que no tengo que escribir o hacer señas para conversar. Comemos y hablamos un poco de todo, de nuestras infancias, de nuestros planetas natales perdidos. Madran fue destruido cuando él tenía tres años. Ha sido un esclavo toda su vida.

Ayer, se suponía que debía darme una inyección de refuerzo para el silenciamiento.

Me preguntó si lo odio y yo estaba de verdad sorprendida.

«Te silencié», él dijo en voz baja. Su rostro ámbar se retorció de angustia y me di cuenta de que eso había estado comiéndolo vivo por dentro. «Te he curado todas las mañanas para que él pueda tener el placer de romperte de nuevo por la noche. Lo sigo haciendo. Si me lo hubiera ordenado, habría tenido que… que darte el zumo afrodisíaco _susaji_ o incluso… incluso…». Lo detuve poniendo una mano en su brazo.

«Si te hubieras negado te habría matado», le aseguré en silencio.

«Soy un cobarde», susurró, «no hay excusa para hacer el mal o ser cómplice del mal y decir: me han ordenado hacer estas cosas so pena de mi vida, ¡no hay ninguna excusa! He traicionado todo lo que siempre tuve por sagrado por salvar mi propia vida. He pasado toda mi existencia en el centro médico, Bulma. Fui entrenado como cirujano de trauma. Nunca se me ha pedido, en todos mis años como esclavo del imperio, hacer otra cosa que no sea curar a los heridos y cuidar de los no nacidos. Cuando... cuando el príncipe te trajo a esta isla, mandó a la administración médica que le enviaran a su mejor doctor...».

Y ellos te enviaron, finalice por él.

«Pensé que me quería como médico personal... para sí mismo», continuó Scopa débilmente, «él tiene una tendencia bien conocida de entrenar de forma peligrosa. Me sentí honrado. Cuando llegué aquí, me llevó a donde estabas sentada y vi que tu mente se había retirado por algún tipo de golpe emocional profundo. Me indicó que te despertara y te preparara para… para su uso. Te di una serie de estimulantes de choque suaves para que salieras de la crisis, luego que despertaste te sedé y te silencié, y... y simplemente te dejé para que él te… te…». Su respiración se detuvo en un suave sollozo. «No podía llevarte a un lugar seguro porque habría significado las vidas de Batha y Caddi ¡Pero debí haber hecho _algo_! Debí haber muerto antes de hacer lo que me pidió. ¡Fue la primera verdadera prueba para mi fibra moral y yo estaba demasiado asustado para hacer cualquier cosa!». Se arrodilló en la manta que siempre usábamos como mantel para el picnic mientras hablaba. Lentamente puso su rostro y sus palmas en el suelo delante de mí en una pose de tal sumisión absoluta, que me ahogue con mis propias lágrimas.

«Te ruego... te ruego que me perdones. No voy a comprometer lo que sé que es correcto de nuevo. No te pondré la inyección de silenciamiento, incluso si eso significa mi vida».

Mi mano tembló un poco cuando tomé la hipodérmica de la suya y la inyecté en mi propio brazo. Cogí sus hombros y lo levanté despacio hacia mí. «Si el efecto se disipa, él te matará», le dije, «y no dejaré que mueras por mí. No te responsabilizo Scopa, por favor no te acuses. No es tu culpa, es mía, todo esto es mi culpa». Algo en la forma en que le sonreí lo puso pálido de preocupación. Durante un segundo o dos, me vi a mí misma a través de sus ojos y retrocedí un poco. La frágil, angustiada y demasiado delgada muchacha que se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros parecía que se balanceaba a lo largo del precipicio de la locura. Ella de ninguna manera se parecía a la mujer con una causa en que creí haberme convertido. Ella de ninguna manera estaba tan "bien" como creí que estaba.

«¡Esto es su culpa, Bulma!, ¡suya! ¡La muerte de Raditz, la muerte de tu hijo, la forma en que te utiliza, eso es su culpa, no la tuya! ¿Cómo es que puede ser tu culpa? ¿Porque eres hermosa? ¡Esa es la excusa del violador desde siempre y es una mentira!», exclamó mientras extendía las manos y me sacudía suavemente.

No podía contarle sobre el jardín, no podía hacerle ver que sabía que había invitado al príncipe a que me lleve cuando me tocó esa primera vez. Algunas cosas son demasiado vergonzosas para siquiera contárselo a otra alma viviente. Y si le hubiera dicho toda la verdad, el gentil corazón de Scopa habría intentado concederme algún tipo de absolución por mi pecado. No quiero ninguno. Sé que merezco todo lo que me ha hecho.

Batha y Caddi son agradables conmigo, pero he tenido tiempo para darme cuenta de que vigilan como el príncipe me usa noche tras noche con una especie de frío cálculo detrás de su simpatía y consuelo, sabían que si sobrevivía a la "ruptura" inicial, su causa tendría una leal y devota nueva recluta, colocada estratégicamente en la propia cama del príncipe de la Corona. Su causa, nuestra causa, es correcto, pero...

Batha tiene, debajo de la amable máscara sonriente que me mostró al principio, un implacable corazón tan duro como una piedra agata. Caddi es un estudio de introversión silenciosa, nunca me mira a los ojos... sin embargo, debajo de esa pose rota y hombros encorvados, es una mujer tan dedicada a su propósito como su hermana. En algún nivel profundo ellas pervirtieron sus corazones y su moral para lograr sus fines.

Scopa no es un luchador por la libertad. No es más que un buen hombre tratando de vivir en tiempos malos y hacer lo correcto. Y él es mi amigo. Oh, Kamisama, es tan bueno tener un amigo otra vez.

Nos trasladamos de nuevo a la capital ayer. Él tiene una villa asombrosamente discreta en las colinas, con vista a la gran ciudad. Cargamos un aviador que de alguna manera todo el mundo había mantenido oculto de mí durante las semanas de mis intentos de fuga y volamos atravesando el sonido. Mientras observaba a Scopa y a las gemelas cargar sus pocas pertenencias personales y el miniequipo de operación quirúrgica, podría haberme pateado a mí misma por no haber pensado en la tecnología de encapsulación antes. Tiene casi innumerables usos para una fuerza rebelde perseguida que necesita viajar rápido y ligero. Elaboré los planos de diseño completos con el máximo de detalles prácticos a partir de mi memoria mientras volábamos y le di el chip de datos a Batha.

«Dale esto a tu líder de célula», le indiqué, «y después de que lo hayan construido y probado, dile que hay un infierno aún mayor de donde vino esto. He incluido una lista de suministros y materiales que necesitaré para empezar a trabajar en la pistola de ki, pero tengo que tener algún tipo de laboratorio para darles algo más complejo».

«Lo tendrás», declaró en un tono enfático.

Pasé las próximas horas leyendo en la terraza de piedra que daba a la región montañosa, escuchando el rugido lejano de las naves despegando y descendiendo en el puerto espacial del extremo oeste de la capital a lo largo de la costa. Dejando Vegetasei...

Estoy atrapada. Si me voy, causaré la muerte de todos los demás en la casa. Si muero, lo mismo. Si lo mato...

Le pregunté a Scopa lo que pasaría si hacía que pareciera un accidente. Se puso pálido y sacudió la cabeza. «No, Bulma. Incluso si tienes éxito, no se puede estar seguro de que no habría sospechas. La más diminuta desconfianza sería suficiente para que acabes despedazada por los inquisidores. Y el rey descargaría su dolor en cada esclavo de Vegetasei».

Así que, no puedo matarlo. Lo sabía de todos modos, es solo un sueño agradable. Todavía no, me dijo Batha. Entiendo porque necesitan que siga viviendo, porque es más valioso para los Demonios Rojos vivo que muerto. Por lo tanto, esperaré el momento, pero Nappa... es un asunto completamente diferente.

Ayer por la noche, el príncipe me presentó el zumo _susaji_. Scopa no lo mezcló por él, lo llevó a casa fermentado en una costosa botella de vino baya de oro.

Supo como aguamiel en mi lengua y él observó como obedientemente bebí la copa llena que me sirvió, esos ojos negros brillaban de la expectación. Pensé que solo era vino, su idea de un brindis de "bienvenida". Cuando terminé la copa, me dejó sentada en la mesa del comedor y se acercó a avivar las brasas del pozo de fuego con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Lo seguí, preguntándome de que nuevo juego se trataba y que debía hacer. Se sentó después de un momento en un gran sillón de madera negra y me arrodillé delante de él. Volvió a sonreír mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, como un hombre que acaricia a un perro faldero. Tomé su mano y la bajé por mi rostro, sonriendo para mí misma, imaginándolo empalado en una cama de cuchillos mientras yo le extirpaba las entrañas con un bisturí filudo. No dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento hacia mí. Yo sabía el porqué, o creí saberlo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo comenzar a exigir que haga algo más que simplemente acceder y responder a sus avances. Después de un tiempo, empezó a querer que yo dé el primer paso, que haga algo, en lugar de solo tumbarme y cumplir. Me hice la tonta en esto, fingiendo que tenía escasas habilidades avanzadas en esa área. Lo creyó por supuesto, e incluso hizo un comentario desagradable sobre los guerreros de clase baja como Raditz que tienen poca idea de como complacer a una mujer. Salté sobre él y empecé a golpearlo con los puños desnudos cuando lo dijo, gritando en silencio que Raditz había sido el doble de su tamaño en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y nunca me lastimó ni una sola vez. Pensó que el ataque a puño limpio era hilarante, pero la idea de que yo me rebelara en su contra debido a sus calumnias hacia Raditz lo hizo enojar.

«Necesitas un recordatorio de cómo eran las cosas y cómo podrían ser de nuevo si no te comportas bien, mujer», él siseó. Me dolió mucho esa noche. Solo se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que había roto mi columna y me estaba muriendo.

Pero por lo general, parecía contento de que yo pareciera ser sexualmente poco sofisticada. Creía que me enseñaba a medida que avanzábamos.

Besé la delgada piel de su muñeca, imaginando que estaba cortada, que la sangre de su vida se derramaba hacia afuera. Puse ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, moví mi cuerpo entre estas, deslicé mis palmas por sus muslos y me dispuse a darle una mamada larga y minuciosa. Cada momento que lo pongo en mi boca significaba otro momento que no estará dentro de mí, haciéndome venir, haciéndome odiarme a mi misma y a todos los Dioses de la creación por darme esta pesadilla. Él siempre me hace venir una y otra vez, pero siempre me duele también, lo hace todas las noches, excepto la primera noche cuando me di por vencida. Es experto en lo que hace, pero en algún momento siempre pierde el control y, o bien fractura un hueso o me destroza por dentro por ir demasiado duro y demasiado rápido. En una buena noche, si tengo suerte, me hace daño al final en lugar de al principio. Si es al principio, entonces estoy con una suerte de mierda porque una vez que comienza, no se detiene. Puede pensar que retorcerme de dolor debajo de él es mi forma de disfrutar, pero al final, la verdad es que le importa un bledo. Aunque una vez se enfureció cuando dejé de moverme con él debido al dolor.

«¡¿Te estás aburriendo, mujer?!», gruñó y luego aumentó su ritmo y fuerza, y me dolió peor por haber parado.

Esa es una manera larga de explicar por que las mamadas se han convertido en mi especialidad. Comencé besando mi camino hacia sus muslos, pero él me detuvo y movió la cabeza.

«No me quieres todavía, no realmente», dijo.

 _¡Es obvio, idiota!,_ pensé. Me senté de nuevo con las piernas dobladas debajo mio, preguntándome que demonios quería ahora. En ese momento, el zumo _susaji_ comenzó a surtir efecto. Era como volverse loca de insaciable deseo en el espacio de un instante.

Era como morir de hambre y oler carne asada justo en frente de ti, como morir y resucitar sobre una piscina de agua fría y limpia. Lo único que necesitaba, lo que anhelaba, era sexo. Mi sangre se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo, como si cada nervio de mi cuerpo hubiera sido excitado al borde de un estruendoso clímax que aún no llegaba.

Me sentía como un adicto chillando por una dosis. Salté sobre él, lista para arrancarle la ropa y hacérselo en la forma animal más inimaginable. No había ningún sentido común, ningún pensamiento, ningún odio, solo necesidad. Me empujó hacia atrás con suavidad unas cuantas veces más, sonriendo de satisfacción ahora, luego se levantó y se dirigió tranquilamente a la alcoba. Lo seguí, aferrándome a él, el deseo dentro de mí crecía a algún tipo de ardiente combustión interna. Se desnudó y se acostó en la cama, pero él no me tomó por un largo tiempo. No hasta que me arrastré y le rogué con palabras silenciosas y lágrimas. Me dejó rogarle por mucho tiempo. Al final, se rio afectuosamente y abrió sus brazos para mí. Salté a ellos sollozando de alivio y lo hicimos como fieras en celo hasta el amanecer.

Me desperté esta mañana, ilesa, ilesa. Debo haber estado tan bombeada de adrenalina que fui casi un rival para él. Si me da el zumo otra vez, creo que, no, estoy segura de que mi mente se partirá a la mitad como una ramita. Saldré de vacaciones de forma permanente y no regresaré.

Si tengo que elegir, prefiero que me haga daño todas las veces. Cualquier cosa es mejor que el deseo que me hizo sentir anoche. Y la manera en que me hizo rogar fue peor que todas las violaciones combinadas.

Tengo un laboratorio y un taller. Las gemelas se llevaron mis planos de las cápsulas a quienquiera que le den la información, luego hacia arriba de la cadena de mando hasta el propio príncipe rojo, quien al parecer casi se mojó los pantalones de entusiasmo por las posibilidades de la tecnología de encapsulación. Ellos me trajeron todo lo que les pedí en el último par de meses, herramientas y materiales de contrabando en las cestas de lavandería y sacos de mercado. Scopa constantemente entra y sale de la casa a media mañana, tan pronto como termina de curarme en los días que lo necesito. El príncipe le dio permiso para trabajar en el centro médico durante el día, aunque siempre está disponible para mí o para el príncipe si se lastima mientras entrena, lo cual hace con frecuencia, he averiguado.

Scopa suele entrar por la puerta de la cocina para criados bien entrada la noche, así que nunca está alrededor para tener que ocultar mi trabajo. No sé co

Lamento eso. Él llegó a casa para un polvo rápido a la hora del almuerzo. Maldita sea. Tengo que tener más cuidado con este diario. Las gemelas, es seguro como el infierno que no saben sobre él. Lo habrían destruido y probablemente me matarían también. Harían parecer que me suicide. Eso les costaría las vidas y la de Scopa, pero desde que hemos regresado a la capital, he visto, un poco más cada vez, lo poco que valoran incluso sus propias vidas en cuanto a la Red se refiere. Sé que es una locura absoluta escribir este diario ahora, pero lo necesito desesperadamente. Es en memoria de Karot-chan, para que no sea olvidado que vivió y que lo amé, aun cuando esté muerta. Es un lugar donde puedo decir todos mis secretos y derramar todo mi dolor. No puedo hablar, pero aquí tengo una voz. Incluso si pudiera hablar, nunca sería capaz de decirle a alguien las cosas que he vivido. Aquí puedo. Y es una liberación escribir que estoy sobreviviendo, incluso si nadie lo lee. Creo que en un modo muy real, este diario impide que me derrumbe.

Me enteré hoy qué fue lo que les sucedió a Noira y a su familia. Scopa encontró a Hiru.

Él está trabajando fuera del centro médico como piloto transportador de naves. Está vivo. Noira y Duska están muertas. Vegeta explotó la nave con ellas en el interior después de matar a Raditz, de darle una paliza a Nappa y noquearme. No creo que supiera o le importara que había una mujer y una niña dentro. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Eran menos que nada para él. Me senté y me balanceé de adelante hacia atrás, deseando poder hacerme llorar por ellas todo el día, un año y un día, pero no pude llorar. No puedo recordar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que lloré. Caddi vino y se sentó a mi lado llevando su labor de punto. Ella es una persona muy tranquila, deja que Batha hable y piense por ambas... o al menos eso creía.

Me contó con su voz susurrante que Hiru fue quien nos traicionó, que Nappa sabía o sospechaba que Raditz estaba planeando algo y capturó a Hiru cuando salía de la capital. Lo torturaron y no se rompió, pero cuando Nappa le aseguró que perdonaría la vida de su familia si hablaba... derramó sus entrañas. Caddi dice que ha sabido esto durante un tiempo, pero que él le pidió que no dijera nada por vergüenza, porque nos vendió a Raditz y a mí para salvar a su esposa y a su hija. No sé cómo se siente consigo mismo ahora. Caddi y Scopa me contaron que Hiru está lleno de unas horribles cicatrices a causa de lo que Nappa hizo con él. Físicamente desfigurado y es un silencioso fantasma de rostro inexpresivo del sonriente hombre de voz suave que una vez conocí. ¿Cómo puedo odiarlo? Si me hubieran ofrecido la misma elección, aunque quisiera mucho a Noira y a su familia, habría elegido la vida de mi familia en primer lugar. ¿Cómo puedo echarle la culpa por hacer lo mismo? Le pedí que le dijera que Scopa lo había encontrado por mí. Eso y que no lo odio, que me he afligido por Noira y Duska y que le deseo lo mejor. Ella respondió que se lo diría. También me reveló que es "uno de nosotros". Hiru ahora es de la Red Roja también.

No puedo escribir más y no puedo trabajar hoy. Tengo que ser capaz de sonreír cuando él llegue a casa en aproximadamente una hora. Dos muertes más que me debes, Saiyayín no Ouji.

Dudo que incluso recuerde matarlas, pero no lo voy a olvidar y se lo devolveré por mil antes de que esto termine.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo, lo sé. Hay mucho que hacer, demasiadas cosas que debo terminar lo más rápido que pueda. Noira y Duska me hicieron comprender que cada día que tardo en terminar mi proyecto, mueren más personas. Es invierno ahora y amargamente frío y mortal. Vegetasei es un planeta de extremos, inviernos asesinos y veranos plagados de sequías. Es incluso más frío aquí en el norte que los inviernos en Turrasht y eso es decir un montón. También es el tiempo del festival de invierno, por lo que el bastardo suele salir de fiesta hasta mucho después de la medianoche, lo que me da más tiempo para trabajar. El festival de invierno es una gran cosa aquí, una especie de carnaval empapado de sangre; en Turrasht solo implicaba invitar a tus amigos a beber, comer y cantar viejas canciones de guerra desafinando a todo pulmón en tu casa hasta que te desmayabas. Bardock era el único de toda la manada mortal con sonoridad para poder llevar una melodía.

Vegeta me compró un vestido forrado de piel, algo que estoy realmente contenta de tener. Es un cambio bienvenido a toda la trasparente y cursi gasa de mierda que me ha dado. Además de todos sus otros defectos, tiene un pésimo gusto para la moda. Me pongo todas las cosas que me da una vez per complacerlo, las echaría al incinerador si él no las destruyera primero cuando las arranca de mí. Estoy cerca de terminar la pistola de ki.

Necesito una prueba de campo pronto, quiero probarla en Nappa. Le pregunté a Batha sobre esto y me respondió que vería si podía ser arreglado. ¡Dioses, no puedo esperar! El arma tiene una configuración de dos tipos. La primera es una onda de energía que fractura el ki objetivo, el segundo disparo es la alta concentración de un cañón miniextensor. En otras palabras, el segundo disparo salpica el cerebro del objetivo por toda la pared detrás de él, ya que ahora no tiene ningún escudo ki para protegerlo.

Estaba equivocada sobre el zumo _susaji,_ me lo ha dado tres veces desde la última vez que escribí. Mi mente no se rompió, solo lamento que no fuera así.

Cuatro semanas desde que escribí por última vez. No estoy siendo muy fiel, pero literalmente no tengo tiempo. Diseñe el escudo de invisibilidad a una hora de empezar el proyecto, aunque tardé más tiempo en averiguar como podría extenderse a todo un planeta y equiparlo con un camuflaje holográfico mórfico que también pueda dar la imagen fantasma de un planeta despoblado a demanda, y por lo tanto, se pueda utilizar para ocultarlo por completo del espectro visible o para camuflar algo para que luzca inocuo, o como una cosa completamente distinta. Tres configuraciones diferentes. Sufrí un problema inesperado con la pistola de ki y volví hacia el proyecto del escudo protector para dejar que los problemas se filtren en mi cabeza. Y descubrí que el escudo de camuflaje era tan simple de construir que solo se necesitaron dos días para diseñarlo. Le entregué los planos a Batha ayer y le dije que se lo diera a sus superiores para probarlo y replicarlo. También le recordé mi "tarifa" por esto.

Se me ocurrió hace solo un par de días que soy un producto increíble para la Red y que estoy en condiciones de pedir algo a cambio. Quiero irme de este planeta. Le indiqué que le diga a sus jefes que esto es solo una fracción de lo que podría producir si estuviera libre... en una base rebelde en algún lugar, sin la distracción de tener que prostituirme con el Saiyayín no Ouji.

«Si ellos te mueven, sería el final para Caddi y para mí», ella aseguró.

La miré boquiabierta. «Ellos pueden sacarlas también», sostuve nerviosa.

«No lo harán», contestó, «nuestras vidas no valen la pena para arriesgar a exponerlo todo. Si desaparecemos sin dejar rastros habrán preguntas. Incluso si pudiera ser arreglado, ¿abandonarías a su suerte a Scopa, Bulma? Él no es de la Red Roja y no puede, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ser sacado. Y si escapas, perderá la vida.

Le dije que les diera los diseños a sus jefes y que les informara que quería conocerlos. Que no aceptaré nada menos que los cinco dejemos Vegetasei juntos, Scopa y Hiru incluidos. Ella me respondió fríamente que me daba las gracias, pero que se quedaría, quizás de incógnito... Le pregunté por qué. Contestó que quiere estar en Vegetasei y verlos a todos morir cuando la revolución al fin ataque el planeta natal saiyayín. Quiere estar aquí para verlo.

No puedo juzgarla. Creo que mi odio es igual de grande, solo que más centralizado, dirigido a personas en lugar de a toda una raza. No odio a Romayna, no odio a Raditz, ni a Kyouka, ni a la pequeña niña de Celipa, Anyan. Bardock y su escuadrón son otro asunto, pero eso es debido a lo que han hecho, no por lo que nacieron siendo.

No he explicado mi laboratorio, ¿verdad? Está en una habitación de huéspedes vacía.

Decapsulo todo el material de trabajo dentro de la habitación de invitados cuando voy a trabajar. Entro después de que se marcha en el día o luego de que salgo del tanque después de una mala noche. Batha y Caddi vigilan por si regresa de manera imprevista. Si lo ven volar, me avisan y yo encapsulo todo de nuevo. Hacemos simulacros de velocidad casi todos los días. El pensamiento de construir las cosas que estoy creando justo debajo de su nariz es muy agradable.

Ni una palabra del líder de la célula de las gemelas todavía. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que les di la tecnología de invisibilidad. Han sido dos malas semanas, un mes malo de verdad. Los súbditos de Vegeta son un pueblo que valora el honor personal altamente y el asesinato de Raditz por algo tan trivial como una puta ha enojado a una gran parte de los nobles.

Bien por ellos. Al parecer le han hecho la vida imposible por eso de una cantidad de maneras sutiles, en todas esas fiestas a las que ha estado asistiendo durante el invierno.

¿Adivina con quién se desquita? No con golpes, no sobreviviría a eso. Me podría matar con un golpe poco entusiasta. Solo ha sido realmente rudo, me usa más duro porque se siente frustrado y enojado, aunque el efecto es casi el mismo. Estoy pasando casi todas las mañanas en el tanque. Es extraño como nunca en realidad me golpeó. Uno pensaría que sería de ese tipo, ¿no es así? Caddi me dio una larga y sobre intelectualizada explicación acerca de esto y de porqué las élites están tan enojadas por la muerte de un hombre del que todos estaban ferozmente celosos hace un año.

No tienen leyes contra el asesinato, por lo que el guerrero más fuerte tiene todo el derecho de matar al más débil. Pero el asesino debe tener presente que habrá un ajuste de cuentas con los hermanos de escuadrón y la familia de a quien asesina. Esta es la forma de Vegetasei de instruir a su joven príncipe de que no puede salirse con la suya comportándose de manera deshonrosa y no sufrir las consecuencias.

En cuanto al hecho de que él nunca me golpeó, ella aseveró que nunca lo hará. Es deshonroso golpear a un débil con los puños como si él o ella estuvieran a la par. Solo se golpea a otro guerrero. Pueden explotar a los débiles con una ráfaga de ki o aplastarlos fuera de su camino, pero nunca golpearlos.

Así como no hay leyes contra el asesinato, tampoco no hay leyes contra la violación.

Romayna me dijo eso hace mucho tiempo. Tienen la misma actitud hacia la violación como hacia el asesinato. Si eres fuerte, no te pasará. Si deseas tener a otra guerrera y eres más fuerte que ella, es tu derecho, pero es mejor estar seguro de que estás a la altura de sus amigos y familiares si vienen después por ti. Todo el tema de la violación es una especie de cosa confusa en la psique saiyayín, comentó Caddi. Sus instintos naturales y rituales de apareamiento son todos violentos. La diferencia es que a las mujeres saiyayíns les gusta que las tomen de forma violenta cuando están en celo y en general cuando no lo están. Su cultura rinde culto a la fuerza tanto que ser dominadas por sus pretendientes las excita. Cuando los saiyayíns se mezclan sexualmente con otras razas, saben desde un punto de vista intelectual que lo que están haciendo es una violación, pero sus instintos y su comportamiento arraigado les dice otra cosa.

«¿Los estás disculpando?», le pregunté con frialdad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. «Solo trato de hacerte ver que ellos son lo que son, niña», ella me miró a los ojos, algo que casi nunca hace con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermana, «son bestias, Bulma-chan, todos y cada uno. Cuanto antes dejes de pensar en ellos como individuos que tienen almas y corazones, mejor será. Tu Raditz asesinó planetas llenos de personas, querida. Sé que pueden ser amables cuando les conviene, pero la representación más real de lo que son es la forma ózaru. Una loca bestia asesina. Eres una chica de buen corazón y no deseo que caigas en la trampa de pensar que se puede cambiar a ni uno de ellos. Son lo que son».

Me levanté y salí de la casa. No podía pensar en un argumento contra sus palabras, aunque sabía que estaba equivocada. Hice algo que nunca he hecho. Fui a dar un paseo por las colinas detrás de la casa. Hacía mucho frío y mis mejillas todavía estaban agrietadas por una mañana pasada en el tanque de regeneración. No sé cuanto tiempo caminé, pero en algún momento alcé la mirada hacia una pequeña mancha que volaba tan alto en el cielo que apenas la pude distinguir, giró bruscamente e hizo una línea directa hacia mí.

Aterrizó con tanta fuerza a mi lado, que produjo agujeros en la suave tierra bajo sus botas.

«Bardock», moví la boca. Me sentía débil.

Se me quedó mirando sin hablar, observando los cambios en mí, los ojos hundidos, la palidez enrojecida por las secuelas del tanque de regeneración. Su rostro era como una roca en blanco, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de... de tanto dolor.

«¿Cómo estás, niña? Me alegra que estés viva», dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Me ahogue en todos los recuerdos ante la vista de su semblante, de lo que su sola presencia invocaba. Caí de rodillas y aparté mi rostro de él, sofocada por una ola ardiente de vergüenza, porque su hijo y su nieto habían muerto, pero en cambio, yo he vivido y servido a su asesino como su puta. Podía sentir la gruesa hierba robusta debajo de mis dedos. Era fuerte como para sobrevivir a estos duros inviernos aquí en el norte. Él estaba de rodillas delante de mí sacudiendo mis hombros ligeramente. Alcé la mirada hacia él, todavía sin lágrimas. No había llorado en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando me enteré de lo de Noira y Duska. Me di cuenta con una especie de terror sordo de que había dejado de llorar por completo hace meses.

«Te sacaré de aquí ahora», afirmó, su voz era áspera. Empezó a recogerme en sus brazos y le rogué que se detuviera. «¡Voy a terminar lo que empezó Raditz y te sacaré este planeta!».

«No», dije sin voz mientras negaba con la cabeza.

«¿Por qué? Porque si te escapas o mueres va a matar a todos demás esclavos en la casa, ¡me importa un demonio los demás esclavos de su casa, niña!», bramó Bardock.

Yo no podía, _no quería_ vivir con la vergüenza de haber sido la razón por la que murieran, no podía matarlos como maté a Raditz y a Karot-chan. Grité en silencio y repliqué «¡a mí sí!», él me sacudió tan violentamente que mis dientes se sacudieron, después me tiró hacia adelante para enfrentarlo, con el rostro tan sombrío y furioso que casi vuelvo a gritar.

«¿Quién destruyó Chikyuu?», él gruñó en voz baja.

«Tú», respondí.

«¿Y a quién odias en nombre de tu planeta muerto?»

«¡A ti!»

«¿Quién mató a tu hombre y a tu hijo?»

«Vegeta», escupí.

«¡¿Y quién es el culpable de sus muertes?, ¿quién los mató, niña?!»

«¡Vegeta!,» grité en silencio, «¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta!».

«Vegeta, tú no», él concordó.

Miré su rostro y vi a Chikyuu arder debajo de nosotros desde su vaina espacial, vi una vez más como el rostro de Son-Gokú había sido un espejo del de su padre, recordé como el cabello de Karot-chan había estallado en el mismo patrón exacto del de su abuelo... y empecé a llorar. Todo lo que estuvo encerrado dentro de mí por meses, se vertió fuera cuando lloré contra su pecho. Odio a Bardock, lo odio, pero el significado de eso no tenía nada que ver con las palabras.

«Yo quemé sus cuerpos juntos sobre la pira de piedras en la cima del pico más alto de Turrasht», me dijo cuando por fin me calmé. Estaba tan agotada por la liberación que casi me dormí en sus brazos, suspiré suavemente y comencé a llorar de nuevo, esta vez más despacio.

«Vive», me pidió después de otro largo espacio de tiempo, «Vive si puedes. Él se cansará de ti con el tiempo. Cuando te deje a un lado, te tomaré como mía. Le juré a Raditz que cuidaría de ti si moría, el juramento todavía me ata. Te liberaré o te mantendré a salvo en mi finca. Lo que sea que quieras. Te daré otro hijo si lo deseas». No había nada remotamente sexual en lo que quiso decir con esa oferta. Él no piensa en mí de esa manera. Piensa en mí... piensa de mí como su hija. Lo odio. Siempre lo odiaré, pero en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, en algún momento, se convirtió en familia... el abuelo de mi carne y sangre. No podía decirle que sabía más allá de toda sombra de duda que Vegeta no me dejaría ir. Nunca. Me liberaré de él un día, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero solo cuando uno de nosotros, Vegeta o yo misma, haya matado al otro.

Tenía que volver. Me puse de pie y él se levantó de donde había estado arrodillado sosteniéndome por lo que podrían haber sido horas, si alguien nos veía, él seria asesinado.

«Kyouka es parte de mi escuadrón ahora, está cortejando a la mocosa de Toma. Romayna se encuentra estacionada en Arbatsu».

A pesar de todo, a pesar del hecho de que acababa de sacarme de una espiral de locura impávida, que me sanó de una manera que todavía no puedo siquiera medir, sin embargo, estaba contenta de que Romayna no lo hubiera aceptado de nuevo. Que todavía estuviera pagando por la muerte de Chikyuu. Me puse de puntillas y lo besó en la boca castamente.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

«Tengo muy poco por que vivir estos días. Si me necesitas, llama. Vendré».

Asentí.

Casi terminé la pistola de ki. Batha me informó que no se ha sabido nada todavía acerca de mi solicitud. Ella y yo tuvimos un altercado... hace unos días y hoy fue la primera vez que hemos hablado desde entonces. Está furiosa por mis paseos matinales diarios en las colinas, me aseguró que seremos todos asesinados si Vegeta me encuentra revolcándome con Bardock. ¡Me gustaría saber cómo en el nombre de los Dioses sabe de ese encuentro casual la semana pasada! Le contesté haciendo señas que hace ocho días fue la primera y única vez que he visto a Bardock en casi un año. Ella no me creyó y luego... luego sostuvo que «nunca había visto una puta con un sabor tan fuerte para la verga de los monos». Agregó que parece que estoy realmente muy bien metida en mi trabajo caluroso en el lecho real desde hace un mes, casi demasiado para creer que en realidad no lo estoy disfrutando.

Sé lo que la carcome. Descubrí hace un tiempo que la manera de evitar el uso del zumo _susaji_ era darle lo que en verdad deseaba cuando me drogó. Entusiasmo. La apariencia de pasión y afecto. Aprendí que si literalmente saltaba sobre él tan pronto como entra por la puerta unas cuantas veces a la semana, lo arrastro hasta el dormitorio incluso antes de que haya comido su cena y follo hasta volverlo loco unas cuantas veces, no utilizará el _susaji_ en mí y tiende a ser más suave conmigo.

Le grité sin voz que era la peor clase de estúpida perra amnésica si pensaba que alguna vez lo querría, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de vergüenza por la forma en que siempre, siempre, siempre me da placer. Caddi y Scopa tuvieron que separarme de ella. Esa fue mi primera pelea de chicas desde el tercer grado.

No puedo odiarla. Sé lo que ha vivido y que nuestras cicatrices, las mías, las de Caddi y las suyas, todas se muestran de diferentes maneras. Ella está empezando a odiarme porque amo y odio a los saiyayíns como personas, no como un todo.

Estoy muy contenta de haberme encontrado con Bardock. Estoy muy contenta de que pude llorar por mi hijo y por todas las otras personas que he perdido otra vez. Si hubiera dejado de llorar para siempre, creo que estaría en camino de convertirme en alguien como Batha. Y eso es peor que estar muerta.

Me desperté esta mañana con un silencioso grito de terror, al oír el sonido de las voces de los hombres en el salón del pozo de fuego. Una era de Vegeta, la otra... la otra era horriblemente familiar, pero no pude ubicarla. Me levanté y me bañé, se me escarapeló la piel de la nuca mientras escuchaba la muy débil conversación. Era justo después del amanecer. El visitante debía tener importantes noticias para venir a despertar a Vegeta en su propia casa. Me sequé, peiné mi cabello con rapidez y escuché atentamente mientras me vestía.

«¿No tienen idea de quién los ha estado suministrando?», Vegeta estaba diciendo en un tono grave.

«Mousrom tiene algunas sospechas», declaró la voz más profunda del hombre mayor. Me quedé temblando con el cabello húmedo y el cruel contrabajo del huésped de Vegeta envió otra oleada de hielo por mi espalda, «pero no podemos movernos hasta que estemos seguros. Si golpeamos el objetivo equivocado, volverán a huir y estaremos donde comenzamos la caza una vez más». ¿Era este el rey, tal vez?, la voz de Vegeta sonaba... cómoda. Fácil.

No afectuosa, en absoluto, aunque…

«¿Y no quedó nada cuando llegaste?», Vegeta sonaba abiertamente escéptico.

«No podrían haber tenido más de una hora de aviso, Oujisama», el hombre mayor gruñó, «sin embargo, no encontramos nada. Ni siquiera dejaron sus provisiones detrás».

«Voy a bañarme y te seguiré al consejo», dijo Vegeta de modo cortante.

«Lo esperaré, con su permiso, mi príncipe».

Me lancé fuera del cuarto de baño todavía a medio vestir antes de que Vegeta llegara, hacia la cocina, para encontrar a Caddi casi terminando de preparar el desayuno. Hoy era el día de mercado de Batha. Podía escuchar a Caddi dar vueltas en el sótano de la despensa y empecé a comer del plato que ella estaba a punto de llevar. La acústica para escuchar lo que se decía en la sala del pozo de fuego era mejor en la cocina, al menos para los oídos chikyuuyín. Los ansouseiyín tienen una menor capacidad auditiva, lo que significaba que Caddi probablemente no había oído nada de la conversación fuera. Cuando levanté la vista de las tiras fritas de spor-cerdo que estaba comiendo, me encontré cara a cara con Nappa.

Nappa.

Estaba a solas con el hombre que había matado a mi bebé y mi pistola de ki se hallaba encapsulada en el dormitorio de las gemelas. Él debió haber olido la comida y vino a tomar un bocado rápido antes de que Vegeta estuviera listo. Entonces... me volví loca, supongo. No sé cómo mi mente pasó del terror a la rabia animal sin sentido en un instante, sin embargo, lo hizo. Sus ojos viajaron sobre mi cuerpo a medio vestir en una evaluación codiciosa.

Me arrojé sobre él.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero, por otro lado, no sé cómo sobreviví el año pasado tampoco. Le arañé el rostro, extrayendo sangre y él gruñó como un perro rabioso enfurecido. No pensó en lo que hacía, aunque por otra parte tiene fama en todo Vegetasei de ser un idiota brutal, incluso para los estándares saiyayíns. Dio un paso adelante y me apretó contra el aparador, me agarró por los hombros, me levantó en el aire y se preparó para aplastarme contra la pared. En el instante en que me tocó, me congele de terror absoluto, el súbito recuerdo vívido de las muertes de Karot-chan y de Raditz desgarraron mi mente… justo cuando Vegeta entró por las puertas giratorias de la cocina.

Fue como la escena de una película. Él estaba estupefacto, su rostro se puso lívido y Nappa palideció a color tiza. Después arrojó al hombre más grande por la ventana abierta de la cocina y luego lo golpeó de modo infernal mientras yo observaba. Él incluso me "consoló" después con un brusco «¡nadie puede tocar lo que es mío!» y dio un rápido mordisco en mi labio antes de salir afuera para patear a Nappa de vuelta a la conciencia.

«Él no lo va a matar por ti», Caddi me aseveró desde la puerta de la despensa en silencio.

«Él podría», sostuve, «con el tiempo».

Ella se movió para estar a mi lado mientras yo me asomaba por la ventana hacia donde Vegeta ahora estaba inclinado sobre el hombre grande.

«Observa», indicó.

Observé. Lentamente Vegeta saco a Nappa de su tambaleante posición sentada.

«Viejo tonto», dijo sin ningún tipo de ira en su voz.

El hombre grande se rio y escupió una bocanada de sangre. Se tocó el lado de la cara donde mis uñas lo habían arañado y sacudió la cabeza divertido.

«Le pido perdón, mi príncipe. Ella se lanzó sobre mí con esas pequeñas garras al descubierto y perdí el control».

«Está bien», rio Vegeta, «ella se ha roto, aunque solo lo suficiente para obedecer... apenas. Me enseñaste hace mucho tiempo que una esclava de placer debe ser completamente rota, pero me he dado cuenta de que un poco de voluntad y espíritu hacen el juego más interesante en la cama». Se agachó, tomó la mano del hombre grande y tiró de él a sus pies

«Ven, sensei, mi padre nos espera».

Se lanzaron hacia el cielo y una ráfaga de la fuerza de su partida me alborotó el cabello.

«Nappa ha sido su cuidador desde el día de su nacimiento», Caddi sacudió la cabeza, «él lo golpeará hasta dejarlo sin sentido, lo noqueará hasta el punto de la muerte en un ataque de ira, pero nunca matará a Nappa. Tanto como su especie son capaces de cuidar unos de otros, él ama al gran bruto».

Eso sonaba cierto, pensé. Parecía verdad después de escuchar la voz de Vegeta cuando habló con Nappa, después de ver como se había controlado justo antes de entregar el golpe mortal. Eso está bien para mí. No quiero que nadie más mate a Nappa, salvo yo.

Pero fue bueno verlo golpearlo y será bueno ver la cara de Vegeta cuando mate a Nappa. Nunca ha perdido a alguien que ama, creo. Imagino que la corta lista incluyen solamente a Nappa y a su padre. Si tuviera mi deseo, desearía un juego de oscuras y vengativas esferas del dragón, desearía que el príncipe de Vegetasei sufra todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir antes de morir.

Perdóname Kamisama, perdóname Supremo Kaiosama. No tengo la fuerza o la serenidad para dejar de odiarlo y dudo que alguna vez la tendré.

Descubrí por qué Nappa llegó a la villa para convocar a Vegeta con tanta urgencia hace unos días. Tubolsei es… era… un planeta base de los Demonios Rojos. Una fuerza de ataque saiyayín cayó sobre ellos con todo lo que tenían y no encontraron nada, salvo una ciudad prefabricada abandonada y unos compactadores de basura. Ellos fueron advertidos por alguien en el portatropas saiyayín mismo, uno de los técnicos ingenieros madrani. Toda la tripulación fue ejecutada sumariamente, pero la base... la base tuvo menos de dos horas de advertencia y logró ser evacuada por completo. ¿Adivinen cómo? ¡Las cápsulas son tus amigas, Jeiyce! Él al parecer les dio la mejor utilización posible y me siento... Dioses, me siento tan feliz. Como si hubiera salvado las vidas de todas esas personas yo misma, lo cual, de cierta manera, hice.

¿Esta es la razón de todo el infierno que he sufrido?, ¿el grandioso plan? Sigo buscando algún tipo de razón, algo que le dé sentido a este último año de mi vida, porque si no hay ningún sentido para lo que he vivido, si pensara que…

No puedo pensar en eso.

No lo haré.

Está subiendo la temperatura, un poco más cada día. Todavía sigue haciendo frío por la noche, pero el sol del mediodía se sentía bien en mi rostro. Y ayer me encontré con algo que no había estado allí antes. Flores de principios de primavera, una docena de diferentes tipos de flores autóctonas que se despliegan al calor del día y que se enroscan en floración protectora cuando la tarde se hace más fría. Rosas, azul bebe y violetas profundo estaban alfombrando las colinas a mí alrededor con sus colores.

Corrí de vuelta a la villa y traje una pala y algunas de las ollas de arcilla para pan de Caddi. Pasé todo el día moviendo los azulejos de piedra de la cubierta detrás de la casa y replantando las flores silvestres en el jardín. Es pequeño, pero pueden crecer. Olía como a casa, a mamá y su jardín, y el rico y suave suelo bajo mis dedos se sentía como si brotaran cosas verdes. Estaba tan absorta en mi trabajo que no lo oí llegar a casa. Se puso de pie en la puerta trasera del salón del pozo de fuego que conducía a mi nuevo jardín y me observó por un largo tiempo antes de hablar.

«Estas sucia», dijo con suavidad.

Alcé la mirada sorprendida, casi no reconocí el sonido de su voz. Era tan gentil. Lo miré recelosa desde detrás de mi dulce sonrisa de bienvenida de muñeca, preguntándome como iba a reaccionar a mi pequeño proyecto. Se agachó y tomó mi rostro en un mano con una extraña media sonrisa.

«Hoy pude percibir la fragancia de la primavera en el aire, pero tú saliste y me la trajiste... es muy hermoso». No sé si se refería a las flores o a mí. Limpió una mancha de suciedad en mi nariz... y luego frunció la mirada desconcertado. Parecía casi confundido, como si estuviera tratando de entender una experiencia o una emoción que nunca había experimentado y para la cual no tenía un nombre. Y de repente supe, _supe,_ que estaba tratando de definir el tierno sentimiento que debió inspirar ese suave gesto.

Kamisama, que lamentable.

Está empezando a cuidar de mí y ni siquiera entiende lo que está sintiendo.

«Vamos al baño y a la cama, pequeña flor de lodo», dijo entonces y me levantó como a una niña, me llevó al cuarto de baño, me bañó, me secó y me acostó en la cama. Luego me tomó lenta y suavemente, solo una vez, antes de quedarse dormido, todavía dentro de mí. Permanecí con él entre mis brazos y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, sintiéndome sorprendida.

 _Podrías estar manejándolo dentro de unos meses_ , oí a Batha decírmelo otra vez.

He estado empujando los límites de lo que puedo conseguir que haga, de lo que puedo manipularlo a hacer, pero... manejarlo no es suficiente. Y no es el límite de lo que lograría aquí. Puedo hacer que me ame, nunca lo creí hasta anoche, nunca pensé que sería posible que cuidara de alguien que no sea él mismo.

Voy a trabajar muy duro para ser la más agradable, perfecta y preciosa cosa en su vida. Quiero que me ame, esa grieta en su armadura anoche me asegura que es posible.

Voy a hacer que me ame y entonces que Kamisama tenga piedad de él, porque yo no tendré ninguna.

 _El archivo de texto se desplazó a su fin. Vegeta se puso de pie tambaleándose y se trasladó al dispositivo de incineración. Se dobló y vació los magros contenidos de su estómago en el contenedor. Cuanto tiempo estuvo leyendo, no estaba seguro. Era vagamente consciente de que Coran llegó una o dos veces para tocar la puerta de forma respetuosa._

 _Él no había respondido._

— _Voy a escucharlo todo, amada... No voy a darte la espalda._

 _Se recostó de nuevo en la litera y puso el archivo de audio en modo de reproducción para que siga hasta el final._

¡Hola! Esta soy yo, hablando otra vez. Estuvo a punto de no pasar. Decidió hace una semana que quería interrumpir el silenciamiento. Lo primero que salió de mi boca para él —o casi la primera cosa— por poco consigue silenciarme de nuevo, e incluso eso fue alentador de cierta manera. La razón por la que estaba tan enojado es porque lo hice sentir... no culpable, pero algo lejanamente relacionado con eso. Él tiene una baja tolerancia a escuchar cualquier cosa que lo haga sentirse aunque sea mínimamente incómodo acerca de sí mismo o de sus acciones. Terminó lastimándome bastante fuerte, pero no lo dejé verlo. No le di la satisfacción de hacerme gritar o hacer ni siquiera una mueca de dolor. Yo fui la que lo hizo gritar al final, varias veces, de hecho. Hice lo que nunca había hecho antes, decidí recurrir a todas mis habilidades y le mostré, para su sorpresa, que sabía mucho más acerca de cómo trabajar el cuerpo de un hombre de lo que jamás imaginó.

Disfruté… haciéndolo gritar de esa manera cuando se vino. Me imaginé que en verdad le estaba haciendo daño, que lo hacia gritar de dolor en lugar de placer... y en el segundo que la fantasía golpeó mi mente, empecé a venirme de forma explosiva con el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida.

Estoy... Kamisama me ayude, creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Podría soportar cualquier otra cosa salvo esto. Estoy... estoy empezando a anhelarlo, desearlo. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de hacerme daño e ir un poco más lento... ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

De todas las cosas que me ha hecho, esta es la única que puede hacer que pierda la cordura de verdad. Hay un lugar oscuro en la mente humana, donde creo... que cuando el odio se convierte en una pasión tan intensa como el aborrecimiento que siento por él, se transforma en pura pasión. Y en ese oscuro e innombrable pozo en la parte más escondida del corazón, la línea entre el placer y el dolor es delgadísima.

Es también la única manera en que puedo tener alguna clase de poder, algún tipo de control sobre él. Yo…

Kamisama, si sobrevivo a esto, ¿terminaré sexualmente retorcida de por vida?, ¿terminaré como una especie de enferma dominatrix obsesionada con el poder?

Siempre me ha gustado hacer el amor, pero esto no es hacer el amor. Es una guerra contra el enemigo, llevada a cabo con las únicas armas de que dispongo.

Batha me informó que su jefe va a reunirse conmigo tan pronto como mi pistola de ki este completa. Vivo con esa esperanza todos los días, inhalo y exhalo a la espera de ser libre. ¡No pueden rechazar mi solicitud para sacarme de Vegetasei! Me he probado ser demasiado valiosa, sobre todo después de Tubolsei. La pistola de ki estará lista en una semana. Le indiqué a Batha que prepare una reunión con nuestro jefe de célula en ocho días.

Así que, tal vez mi próxima entrada será desde una nave o quizá desde una base rebelde. Me importa un bledo, cualquier lugar será el paraíso si soy libre.

Pero antes de irme, quiero probar mi prototipo en un sujeto de prueba preelegido.

Quiero matar a Nappa yo misma. La Red no puede negarme eso tampoco, les he dado la tecnología que va a inclinar la balanza de la guerra que se avecina si la usan bien. Quiero mi pago en sangre, la sangre de Nappa.

Incluso después de casi un año entero como el juguete del Saiyayín no Ouji, aún así prefiero más romper el dedo meñique de Nappa que matar a Vegeta diez veces.

Conocí a nuestro líder de célula de la Red Roja hoy, su nombre es Zabón de Rashayyasei. Llegó a la villa junto a Caddi, este enorme y descomunal hombre reptil verde, vestido con un uniforme de mantenimiento. Su pretexto fue que Caddi lo necesitaba para reparar la tubería —tubería que Batha había saboteado a última hora de la noche—. Vegeta lanzó una rabieta verbal cuando el agua del baño chisporroteó y murió esta mañana y le ordenó a Caddi que busque a quien sea necesario para arreglarlo hoy. Nos sentamos en la sala de baño y hablamos mientras él comenzaba a reparar el daño de Batha a las tuberías.

—Eres Zabón quien era el chef personal de Vegeta antes... antes de mi tiempo —dije.

La gran cara serpentina sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—Scopa le habrá hablado de mí. —El tinte verdoso de sus mejillas se profundizó ligeramente. De repente me dio la sensación de que él y Scopa eran un poco más que amigos que trabajaron en el mismo hogar—. Creo —continuó—, que Vegeta-ouji pensó que la encontraría tentadora si permanecía en su casa. —Se rio en voz alta ante mi nauseosa sonrisa diplomática. Luego... pareció desdibujarse y se transformó sin ninguna advertencia en una forma diferente. Piel azul, cabello verde esmeralda, un humanoide masculino con rasgos de modelo… él era precioso—. O tal vez —enfatizó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—, pensó que podría encontrarme tentador. —Observó mi rostro enrojecer lentamente, después se puso serio y sacudió la cabeza—. Los rashayyayíns tiene dos formas. Rara vez utilizo ésta, porque los saiyayíns tienden hacia el prejuicio irracional de que un hombre guapo debe ser para nada bueno. Así que... le traigo la gratitud personal de Jeiyce de Maiyosh, señora. Sus cápsulas salvaron por completo la base de Tubol, imagino que ya lo sabe. Todavía estamos probando y produciendo el escudo de invisibilidad. Funciona como un escudo de scouter, los técnicos me dicen. Nuestros ingenieros examinaron sus notas iniciales y juraron y perjuraron que era imposible, luego todos entraron en un ataque colectivo cuando comenzaron a estudiar los diseños reales.

Le entregué el disco de datos con los planos completos para la pistola de ki.

—Tengo algunas peticiones.

—Estoy seguro —dijo solemnemente—. Me han dado la autoridad para que le conceda suministros y materiales, cualquier cosa que desee, de hecho, siempre y cuando usted no pida la vida de Vegeta-ouji. Todavía.

—Quiero a Nappa —declaré en voz baja.

Se quedó en silencio mirándome con tranquila comprensión.

—Sé que es así, yo le prometo su cabeza. Le doy mi palabra de honor como soldado al servicio del príncipe rojo.

Asentí cautelosamente y le di una lista de suministros. Entonces hice la pregunta, la que me había mantenido viva dentro de una falsa bruma de esperanza por... por semanas.

—Has dicho cualquier cosa. Quiero que me saques a mí, a las gemelas, a Scopa y a un hombre llamado Hiru de Ansousei fuera del planeta a una de las bases del príncipe rojo. Incluso una sola de las tecnologías que le he dado a los rebeldes debería hacerme lo suficientemente valiosa como para ser considerada digna de traslado. —Contuve el aliento y mi corazón se congeló en mi pecho. Si decía que sí, sería una mujer libre, tal vez tan pronto como esta tarde.

—Es posible hacerlo —contestó despacio—. Puedo sacarlos a todos ustedes de este planeta esta noche si lo desea, pero... Bulma-san, habrá consecuencias. ¿Ha pensado en lo que el príncipe va a hacer cuando descubra que ha desaparecido?

—Yo... —Vi lo que quería decir—. Él va a volverse loco cuando descubra que me marche. Destruirá el barrio de los esclavos en la capital buscándome, matará a decenas, tal vez cientos de personas. Él va a... Hice un pequeño y suave sonido de desesperación al sentir que las paredes se cerraban a mi alrededor y que toda mi esperanza se escapaba como arena entre mis dedos—. Nunca me libraré de él... nunca jamás.

—¡Lo hará! —afirmó de manera enfática. Me asusté un poco cuando estiró el brazo por impulso y tomó mi mano, pero agarré esta firmemente en la mía cuando comenzó a retirarse horrorizado ante lo que acababa de hacer.

—No estoy tan dañada para no poder tolerar que me toquen —le aseguré.

—No, no lo esta —acordó—. La mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido en su situación... o se desmoronan por dentro y mueren, o se endurecen y pierden la capacidad de sentir otra cosa que no sea odio. —Él movió los ojos hacia detrás de nosotros involuntariamente, de regreso a donde Batha hacía guardia en la puerta frontal, vigilando para advertirnos si Vegeta volvía a casa.

—Aún está viva —dijo Zabón—. Aún cálida y de buen corazón, me han dicho.

 _¿Te lo dijo Scopa?_ , me pregunté con una sonrisa interna.

—Bulma-san —habló en tono formal—, yo sé que no nos conocemos, pero tenemos un propósito en común. Yo he, en el transcurso de mi vida, perdido tanto como usted y sufrido enormemente. Le pido que confíe en mí sin lugar a dudas por unos cuantos meses. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decir, pero voy a decirle esto… antes del final de este verano, las cosas comenzarán a ocurrir de prisa. Todo va a cambiar.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y luché contra las lágrimas de decepción, obligué a bajar la rabia irracional contra él porque me dejaría después de esta conversación e iría a donde quisiera, dejándome en manos de Vegeta como recompensa por los obsequios que le había dado a su causa.

No... nuestra causa.

Solo asentí débilmente y acepté lo que me dijo como verdad, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Murmuré una despedida y salí corriendo de la sala de baño, a ciegas con las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro. Yo entiendo la lógica de sus palabras, entiendo la necesidad práctica, pero, oh, Dioses...

No sobreviviré otros cinco meses de esto, _de él_ , con mi cordura intacta.

Han pasado un par de días. Empecé a trabajar en un concepto nuevo. Ahora mismo, estoy haciendo solo algunas investigaciones preliminares usando la conexión de Vegeta a la biblioteca real en el pequeño estudio en el extremo sur de la villa. La he tomado como mi propia habitación. Dudo que él alguna vez haya leído un libro de principio a fin en su vida y no creo que siquiera sepa que está aquí.

Las cosas en el dormitorio de adelante son mucho menos infernales de lo que han sido. La nobleza ha superado su ira colectiva contra él por el asesinato Raditz y, a su vez, ha llegado a ser mucho más fácil de manejar. Estoy aprendiendo a manejarlo bastante bien, en realidad. Responde a la adulación y al afecto como un niño pequeño. Dice que soy una "tonta y pequeña débil" debido a la mitad de las cosas que se me ocurren para complacerlo y aplacarlo, pero cuando pido algo en una encantadora forma nostálgica, diciendo cosas como «sería tan maravilloso si...» o «ojalá fuera posible tener...», se pone en mi lugar. Incluso me preguntó lo que necesitaba para construir el jardín detrás de la villa. Todo lo que pedí me fue entregado al día siguiente.

Realice una prueba de campo más avanzada ayer por la noche. Conseguí que se levantara de la cama y me trajera un vaso con agua. Lo hizo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y luego se quedó allí, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza mientras yo bebía el agua. No es estúpido, tengo que recordar eso. En realidad es muy inteligente para ser un saiyayín, tal vez incluso más brillante que Bardock, solo que rara vez se detiene a pensar en lo que está haciendo hasta después de que lo ha hecho. Le sonreí coquetamente después de terminar mi agua y retrocedí a la posición defensiva de dulzura inocente. Él sonrió mientras se metía en la cama.

—Moza exigente. —Se rio en mi oído.

Es mucho más fácil estar con él, simplemente vivir en la misma casa juntos, ahora que su estado de ánimo en general ha mejorado. Pero también ha sido mejor desde ese día en que me encontró construyendo mi jardín. Parece que está teniendo más cuidado en no hacerme daño, me usa con más suavidad. Lo atrapo observándome de vez en cuando con esa misma mirada confundida. Puedo verlo tratando de averiguar que es lo que siente por mí. Todavía no me habla, no sobre algo importante que pueda ser útil para la Red. He revisado todos sus efectos personales, pero no guarda absolutamente nada aquí relativo a la política real o a secretos oficiales. Estoy empezando a pensar que quizá él no está al tanto de nada que la Red pueda utilizar ya sea porque no está interesado acerca de lo que sucede en el consejo cada mañana o porque su padre sabe la bala perdida que es y no le dice nada.

Todavía no recibo ninguna palabra de Zabón sobre cuán rápido las fábricas secretas están construyendo mis máquinas. No debería haber inconvenientes, les di instrucciones detalladas que hasta un niño podría seguir. Por el momento estoy esperando, pero casi puedo sentir la tensión en el aire. Algún tipo de enorme tormenta está a punto de estallar; antes del final del verano, dijo Zabón. Estamos en plena floración de la primavera ahora. Tal vez... tal vez para el otoño, seré libre.

Eso espero.

Ayer me desperté con una extraña tensa tortícolis en la nuca y sin heridas.

Eso está llegando a ser la regla más que la excepción en estos días. La última vez que me lastimó fue hace una semana. Me quebró una costilla mientras dormía. El brazo con el que me sujetaba simplemente se contrajo mientras estaba soñando y "plop".

Me bañé, comí, tomé mi paseo y cuidé de mi jardín de flores silvestres antes de pasar el resto de la jornada en el estudio. Todo el día me sentí tan extraña, tan terrible. Enferma y débil. Los músculos me dolían y saltaban al menor ruido. Traté de trabajar un poco, pero no pude concentrarme. Seguí a la deriva en ese ensueño de la nada y me estremecí al descubrir que era una hora más tarde. El olor de la comida finalmente me sacó del estudio, ya era entrada la tarde.

Había flores en la cristalina mesa del comedor, mucha comida servida y una selección de vinos, como en una celebración por algo especial…

Me senté a la mesa y miré las flores. Como en una celebración de aniversario.

Era un año hoy. Un año desde que mi hijo fue asesinado, un año desde que Raditz fue asesinado, un año desde que me convertí en la esclava de placer del Saiyayín no Ouji. Mi cuerpo lo había recordado, estuvo de duelo durante todo el día, a pesar de que mi mente lo olvidó. ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?, ¿cómo pude?

 _Mi bebé,_ pensé. _Mi hermoso, dulce y perfecto bebé. Lamento mucho haberte matado._

Me hundí debajo de la superficie del mundo a mi alrededor y dejé de pensar, dejé de ver, deje de recordar, deje de sufrir... dejé de patear para mantenerme a flote y solo permití que la oscura agua fría que sentía a mis pies, subiera y me arrastrara a la nada.

Me desperté con la vista del rostro de Vegeta pálido y asustado. Debió de haber estado tratando de despertarme por algún tiempo.

—Casi me perdí a mí misma otra vez —murmuré.

Me levantó y... y salimos por la ventana hacia el cielo antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nos elevamos por encima de las nubes, por encima de todo, a la ardiente cima naranja del firmamento. El oeste estaba rodeado por un brillante halo de sol que se hundía debajo del borde del planeta. Cruzó las piernas, se sentó, me puso sobre su regazo y colocó mi cabeza contra su pecho. No habló nada durante un largo tiempo y yo no pude. Creo que le dije que era hermoso y él gruñó algún tipo de respuesta. Después de mucho tiempo, me volví para encararlo. Tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro o tal vez solo lucia extraña en él. No estaba frunciendo el ceño ni enojado y su cuerpo contra el mío estaba relajado, no tenso.

—¿Fue mi culpa? —le pregunté—. ¿Fue mi culpa que me deseara tanto? ¿Si no hubiera reaccionado a usted, estaría Raditz aún con vida? ¿Mi b… b… bebé?

La expresión pacífica cayó de su rostro y se veía... no puedo describirlo.

Horrorizado, tal vez. Creo... creo que por un diminuto segundo tuvo alguna distante percepción fugaz de lo que me había hecho. De todo lo que me hizo. Después frunció el ceño, empujó visiblemente ese pensamiento y pareció considerar la pregunta en serio.

Luego, él negó con la cabeza.

—Creo —confesó en voz baja lo último—, que una vez que puse mis ojos en ti, habría puesto a arder la mitad de la galaxia para tenerte.

Empecé a sollozar. Creo que lloré hasta que me desmayé o algo parecido. Oh, Dioses... oh, Dioses, sé que hablaba en serio. Él es muchas, muchas cosas, casi todas ellas horribles, pero no puede decir una mentira convincente para salvar su vida.

No fue mi culpa.

No es mi culpa.

No es mi culpa.

Me quedé dormida en sus brazos, allí en la cima de las nubes. Él me llevó de regreso y no me despertó ni me usó en toda la noche, solo me acostó junto a él y se durmió. Nunca habría esperado recibir la absolución o la misericordia de manos de mi enemigo. Es una inversión discordante en mi mundo darme cuenta de que el más grande mal en mi vida es solo un hombre. Un hombre malo... con pequeñas chispas casi infinitesimales de bondad aquí y allá.

Me desperté hoy sintiéndome bien. El sol a través de las rejillas de las ventanas era cálido. Scopa golpeó ligeramente la puerta del dormitorio y entró para darme mi examen matinal. Una vez que determinó que no había nada roto o incluso magullado, me tomó de la mano y me jaló a través del salón del pozo de fuego hacia el jardín. Me detuve sin aliento ante lo que encontré.

Me volví hacia él cuando fui capaz de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé que día fue ayer —contestó con su voz suave—. Yo... hace unas semanas llevé mi aviador hasta Turrasht. Fui a tu...

—Mi casa —dije y mis ojos empezaron a arder.

—La finca fue abandonada —me contó—. Nadie ha estado allí desde... desde que te fuiste. Algunas de las flores sobrevivieron al invierno, la mayoría no, pero las raíces todavía eran viables para ser clonadas. Traje un poco de cada tipo de flor que pude encontrar y las cultivé en el invernadero acristalado en el centro médico y… y... —Se interrumpió cuando empecé a llorar en serio, lancé mis brazos alrededor suyo y besé su mejilla—. ¿Estas… estás contenta?

—¡Gracias! —exclamé sonriendo a través de las lágrimas—. ¡Muchas gracias!

Él había cultivado en macetas copias de todo en mi jardín, flores purpuras barbudas e iris amarillo bandera, petunias blancas y moradas oscuras, pensamientos, amapolas orientales rojas, no me olvides azules, suaves rosadas dulce guillermo... y rosas. Las rosas de mamá, marfil pálido, oro, rosa bebé y rojo sangre.

Me pasé todo el día trabajando con los azulejos de piedras, las urnas de barro y maderas negras precortadas que Vegeta había ordenado para mí la semana pasada. Construí círculos de piedras, soportes para colgar flores y un par de bancos. Mañana voy a utilizar el resto de la madera negra para construir un enrejado para las rosas.

La única mancha oscura en todo el día fue cuando Batha me llamó para cenar temprano, su rostro lucía contraído y reprobatorio. Ya sea que desapruebe mi jardín o mi sonrisa, no lo sé. Me pregunto si la hago sentir enferma y enfadada, simplemente porque no estoy insensibilizada a cualquier tipo de alegría como ella lo está. Sé que las gemelas piensan que lo tengo fácil en comparación con las cosas que ellas vivieron.

No lo tengo fácil.

Pero es más fácil de lo que era.

No fue mi culpa. En el instante en que me vio «habría puesto a arder la mitad de la galaxia para tenerme», aseveró. Y ahora que sé eso, puedo vivir de nuevo.

Vegeta volvió a casa hoy, emocionado como un niño pequeño. Me agarró, me levantó del suelo y me hizo dar vueltas en sus brazos.

—¡Hoy es un día alegre, mujer! —Casi cantó—. ¡Esta noche mi padre me envía a confrontar a Jeiyce de Maiyosh, el príncipe rojo! ¡Lo sacaré de su escondite y lo enfrentaré en batalla!

—Será una gloriosa victoria para usted, Oujisama —dije con dulzura, tan emocionada que apenas podía hablar. Él dejó de dar vueltas en el aire y frunció el ceño un poco ante la sonrisa amorosa plasmada en mi rostro.

—Cuando vuelva —declaró, después de observarme pensativo por un instante—. Te daré un regalo de tu elección. Dime, mujer, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres? La verdad.

—Solo quiero complacerlo, mi…—Puso un dedo sobre mis labios y su ceño se profundizó.

—Háblame —indicó en un tono solemne—, como Bulma de Chikyuu, no como una esclava de mi hogar. Dime de verdad, ¿qué quieres?

Dioses, ¡qué pésimo momento para que él desarrolle el gusto por la verdad!

—¿La verdad? —le pregunté algo indecisa—. ¿La... la verdad auténtica? —Empecé a tener que luchar para no retorcerme en sus brazos, para no temblar contra él de rabia. _¡No llegarás a ver mi verdad auténtica, hijo de puta!_ ,pensé, _¡no lo tienes permitido!_ Pero... le pude decir lo suficiente de la verdad para que no oliera las mentiras.

—Hace algunos años, durante mi primer año en Vegetasei —respondí muy tranquila—, le habría pedido la cabeza de Bardock en bandeja de plata. Purgó mi planeta natal y mató a Son-Gokú... su propio hijo, como si pusiera un potro cojo a dormir.

—Eso te daría una gran alegría, mujer —comentó Vegeta mientras descendía gradualmente hasta el suelo conmigo. Se sentó en el gran sillón frente a la ventana que daba a la capital y me colocó en su regazo. La cálida brisa tiró de mi cabello agitándolo suavemente—. ¿Pero ya no deseas eso?

Sonreí mientras apartaba mi rostro de él y le di una trillada explicación simplificada de por qué odiaba a Bardock y por qué era mejor que estuviera con vida. Él nunca entendería cuan complejos en realidad son mis sentimientos por el hombre.

—Mujer cruel —murmuró en voz baja y sonrió—. Así que, entonces... —preguntó Vegeta mirando mi rostro de cerca—. Si no es Bardock, ¿qué?

—Creo que una nave rápida y mi libertad están fuera de discusión, ¿no? —Lo dije antes de pensarlo mejor y gracias a Kamisama, que apenas reaccionó en absoluto—. Lo siento, mi príncipe... yo… —Él puso un dedo sobre mi boca otra vez y habló:

—No lo hagas. Te ordené que me digas la verdad, pero no te perderé. Cualquier otra cosa es tuya solo con pedirla.

 _¿Cualquier cosa?,_ pensé fríamente.

—¿Incluso si le pido que mate a Nappa por mí? —susurré. La mano que había estado trazando mi rostro se congeló. Lo observé y sonreí un poco, disfrutando de este inesperado pequeño poder sobre sus emociones—. Ahora él es su teniente de escuadrón y su asistente, pero solía ser su institutriz, ¿verdad?

—¿Institutriz?

—Su cuidador cuando era un bebé.

—Sí... mujer…

—Está bien —dije despacio, antes de que ese extraño estado de ánimo lo dejara y descubriera que estaba jugando de manera deliberada con su mente—. No le voy a pedir lo que sea. No quiero que nadie en la galaxia lo mate, salvo yo. —Ahora su cuerpo se tensó contra el mío, su ira era real—. Entonces... —propuse—... déjeme pensar en un presente que no involucre matar a nadie más. ¿Puedo tener tiempo para analizarlo o tengo que decidirlo ahora mismo?

Él lo consideró.

—Dímelo cuando regrese de Shikaji.

Me llevó a la cama y me usó solo una vez, rápido y con rudeza, antes de que se levantara y me plantara un último beso mordiendo mis labios.

—Debo ir a ver la preparación de las tropas de ataque.

—Quiero escuchar la batalla —le pedí usando una voz dulce.

Él sonrió abiertamente. La idea de presumir ante mi pareció complacerlo muchísimo.

—Mañana a esta hora ajusta el comunicador de hiperonda en mi estudio al cuadrante imperial veintisiete, canal ciento treinta y cuatro del sistema de comunicaciones comerciales de Shikaji. Escucharás todas las transmisiones procedentes de la flota de ataque del alto mando imperial durante la batalla.

—Estaré escuchando —le aseguré esbozando una real y verdadera sonrisa.

Tan pronto como él estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, me arrastré llena de dolor fuera de la cama y cojeé hasta la cocina. Les conté a las gemelas todo, que Shikaji era probablemente el objetivo.

Batha salió disparada para avisarle a Zabón mientras Caddi me ayudaba a usar el soldador de huesos que Scopa me había dado y enseñado a manejar hace unas semanas. Él no me lastima de la forma en que solía hacerlo, en realidad casi nunca, pero estaba muy emocionado y me quebró una costilla solo por sostenerme demasiado fuerte. Me acosté, esperando que el dolor residual del hueso refusionado retrocediera y aguardamos. Dudo que pegue un ojo esta noche.

¡Demasiado ha sucedido!, ¡oh, Dioses! Batha regresó después de la medianoche con una amplia sonrisa depredadora en su cara.

—El príncipe rojo le dará al Saiyayín no Ouji una cálida bienvenida cuando llegue a Shikaji.

Las tres sacamos una botella de vino baya de oro de Vegeta de la bodega y brindamos por su dolorosa derrota mutilante. Scopa regresó a la villa tarde y nos encontró a las tres riendo, ligeramente pasadas de copas en la cocina. Batha sonrió casi toda la noche, algo que nunca la había visto hacer.

—Este es el principio del fin para ellos, me dijo Zabón —declaró ella, dirigiéndose a mí con el ceño confuso—. No he sido la amiga que debería haber sido contigo, Bulma. Yo... no debí haber puesto en duda tu lealtad o decir las cosas terribles que te dije.

Durante todo el día esperamos. Encendimos el comunicador de hiperluz y lo programamos en el canal adecuado temprano en la tarde. Escuchamos la batalla comenzar, escuchamos como los saiyayíns comenzaron poco a poco a darse cuenta de que el planeta había sido evacuado casi por completo antes de que llegaran —con una gran cantidad de ayuda de mis cápsulas, gracias—. La batalla parecía estar girando rápidamente a una derrota y las últimas naves de evacuación saltaron a la velocidad de la hiperluz, envueltas en mis escudos de camuflaje mientras que la tripulación de los portatropas se quedaban sentados ajenos a esto. Y los saiyayíns, o más precisamente su príncipe, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces la noticia llegó, la voz de un guerrero desconocido gritó a través del comunicador de su scouter.

—¡El príncipe! ¡Él está luchando contra el príncipe rojo! Ellos están… —Dos minutos agonizantes de borrosa estática y…—. ¡Él ha caído! ¡El príncipe ha caído, no puedo verlo a través de las llamas! ¡Él…

Luego nada. Nada por seis largas horas mientras esperaba, mientras oraba a todos los Dioses de la justicia y la venganza que estuviera ¡muertomuertomuerto!

—¡Lo tenemos, Majestad! —Llegó la voz áspera de un hombre finalmente crepitando a través del enlace de hiperluz—. Vive... él... Ousama, ¡esto es malo!

El enlace en el que estábamos no nos dejó oír la respuesta real.

Déjalo morir, Dios de los Dioses, déjalo morir. Déjame ser libre de él.

Es tres días más tarde. Ha estado rondando entre la vida y la muerte dos de esos días. Los médicos de palacio no le dieron esperanzas al rey. Llamó a Scopa. No sé cómo supo de Scopa o por qué preguntó por él, pero... Scopa lo salvó cuando todos los demás dijeron que era un caso perdido. Mi mejor amigo salvó a mi enemigo para que pudiera venir de nuevo a mí y ser mi amo, y mantenerme como su esclava y su puta.

¡No!, ¡no voy a estar enojada con Scopa por su decencia y bondad incondicional!, por su completa incapacidad de odiar. Estaré muy honrada por esta cualidad en mi amigo... y trataré de desear que mi corazón sea tan generoso, a pesar de que nunca lo será. No puedo escribir más esta noche. Dormí en la habitación de Scopa, como hago todas las noches desde que Vegeta se fue y resultó herido. Es bueno no dormir en esa cama o en esa habitación. Voy a tener que bañarme con jabón perfumado y quemar esta ropa. Si huelo a Scopa cuando Vegeta regrese, gay o no, lo matará.

Conocí al rey de Vegetasei hoy.

Ellos trajeron de vuelta a Vegeta, todavía medio muerto de neumonía y shock para que se recuperara en su propia cama. Scopa se mantuvo alrededor de él mientras los técnicos de medicina lo traían y lo metían en la cama, revisando esto y aquello con el rostro tenso y centrado en su paciente. Yo observaba desde la esquina del dormitorio, estaba mirando fijamente el inmóvil y pálido rostro de Vegeta, tan concentrada en él que no me di cuenta de que el hombre se había detenido junto a mí, hasta que habló.

—¿Estás seguro qué sacarlo del centro médico no es peligroso en absoluto? —Su voz era profunda, áspera y más que un poco amenazante.

—Él está fuera de peligro, Ousama —dijo Scopa despacio.

—Tienes tu libertad por esto, muchacho —retumbó el rey—. Los médicos de palacio en mi nómina lo dieron por perdido. Infórmame de su estado cada tres horas. Yo estaré en el consejo de guerra si hay algún cambio. —Era más alto que Vegeta, más fornido, pero la similitud era sorprendente. Él pareció sentir que lo estudiaba y se volvió bruscamente.

Se me quedó mirando en silencio y... Dioses, me sentí como si estuviera bajo un microscopio, como si esos fríos y negros ojos pudieran ver a través de mi cráneo, leer mis pensamientos y ver que esto era obra mía. Que yo era la responsable de las lesiones de su hijo y la pérdida de tantos guerreros en Shikaji. Él estiró una mano dura y yo temblé ligeramente mientras levantaba mi mentón y estudiaba mi rostro. Luego... luego sonrió como un lobo a punto de darse un festín con un potro-caribú.

—Ahora puedo ver el porqué de todo el alboroto.

Es un hombre peligroso, peligroso.

Ya entiendo lo que quiere decir Batha con matar al padre y dejar al impulsivo hijo en el trono.

Ha sido un día desde que Vegeta volvió a casa. Se despertó durante unos minutos hoy y sonrió cuando vio mi rostro inclinado sobre él. Scopa no ha dormido desde que lo llamaron para realizar la cirugía de Vegeta. No confía en mí para dejarme a solas con su paciente, piensa que le haré una travesura mientras está indefenso. Ja, yo podría, en realidad. Pero... no, no mientras él esta desvalido. No está bien matar a nadie, _a nadie_ , mientras yace completamente sobre sus espaldas, incapaz de moverse. Aunque es bastante agradable sentarse y verlo allí yacer herido. Cuando mate a Vegeta, lo quiero despierto y entero.

El rey le dio a Scopa su libertad por salvar la vida de Vegeta. Estoy tratando de hacer grandes esfuerzos por no estar celosa, por no estar enojada con él por obtener su libertad asegurando mi esclavización.

Vegeta se despertó por unos momentos esta mañana y envió a Scopa salir para que pudiera hablar conmigo. Me preguntó... Dioses, me preguntó que podía hacer para que yo lo amara.

Estaba tan sorprendida por la pregunta que no sabía como responder. Le di una especie de mezcla retorcida de mentiras y verdades como respuesta. Tal vez le di muchas más verdades de lo que pretendía. Él siguió diciéndome que hable con la verdad, la verdad real. Le dije... le dije que lo quiero. Kamisama, Kamisama... es verdad. Lo ansío en esa batalla de todas las noches donde lo capturo y lo envuelvo dentro del poder que tengo sobre él, donde le arrebato la mente y lo hago gritar como si le hubiera empujado un cuchillo en el pecho. No sé si el sexo se ha vuelto tan ardiente y abrumador para mí, porque las emociones que tengo por él —el odio más allá del odio— son tan fuertes. Independientemente de si las emociones son positivas o negativas, el estado de excitación de tantos sentimientos creados en mí dan lugar a... a esta abrasadora pasión que parece estar creciendo en mi interior con el paso del tiempo. Le expliqué... le expliqué que hacerme quererlo del modo en que lo hago es lo peor que me ha hecho. Tragó saliva ante eso, pareció casi entender lo malo que podría ser.

Luego le mentí descaradamente. Le dije que podría ser posible… que un día lo amara.

Lo dejé con la implicación de que si eso es lo que quiere de mí, va a tener que encontrar la manera de ser bueno conmigo y dejar de hacerme daño por completo. Si lo toma en serio, puede que haya hecho el resto de mi tiempo junto a él, sin importar que tan largo sea, mucho más cómodo.

Decidí lo que quiero como mi obsequio. Se lo dije hoy cuando se tambaleó fuera de la cama y casi se desmaya en el salón del pozo de fuego. Quiero ser aprendiz de Scopa en el centro médico para aprender medicina, en parte para salir de esta maldita casa todos los días, en parte para seguir siendo capaz de ver a Scopa, ya que Vegeta lo puso fuera de la casa después de que su padre lo liberó. Y en parte para poder tener acceso al equipo médico y la privacidad del centro médico, donde puedo construir este nuevo proyecto que quiero comenzar sin Batha ni Caddi mirando por encima de mi hombro. También para poder tener acceso directo a Zabón sin pasar por las gemelas. Zabón es un chef instructor de palacio que viaja por todo Vegetasei enseñando a los esclavos aprendices culinarios como cocinar. Cuando llega a la capital siempre va al centro médico, más específicamente, a Scopa.

Le pregunté a Vegeta sobre esto como mi "obsequio" y estuvo de acuerdo.

Yo tenía razón.

Él va a tratar de ser "amable" conmigo ahora para que lo ame. Dioses, ¿cómo puede un hombre con una mente brillante ser tan tonto?, ¿cómo puede pensar que después de todo lo que me ha hecho en el último año, alguna vez sentiré otra cosa que no sea odio por él?

¿Cómo puede no entender eso?

Supongo que se podría decir que mi primer día en el centro médico fue azaroso.

Volé con Scopa en su aviador sobre las verdes colinas que separan a la villa de la capital, y por primera vez, al corazón de la ciudad. Scopa sonrió cuando vio la expresión de mi rostro.

—Grande, ¿no es así? —comentó.

El centro médico está en el extremo sur de la capital, anidado en su propio pequeño grupo de riscos escalonados. Es una gigantesca estructura abovedada en forma de media luna, blanco y prístino, y al igual que todos los centros médicos, parece estar en todas partes.

Aterrizamos y seguí a Scopa por un laberinto de pasillos y puertas hasta la unidad de cirugía. Me detuve detrás de él y miré alrededor cuando todas las personas en la sala de reuniones de súbito se quedaron en silencio, observando. Observándome. Instintivamente enderecé mis hombros y sostuve mi cabeza un poco más alto cuando noté que no todas las miradas dirigidas a mi camino eran amables.

—Sé que ha habido cierta reestructuración en los departamentos desde esta mañana —mencionó Scopa con una especie de tranquila autoridad que había usado cuando los camilleros llevaron a Vegeta a la villa después de su cirugía—. Pero he reordenado los medios días libres programados y la hora de comer, así que esto será un poco menos inconveniente para todo el mundo. La reunión de los jefes de departamentos será en una hora, nosotros solucionaremos los últimos problemas entonces.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—Voy a darte una orientación no convencional del complejo y luego te entregaré a Nachti, una de mis cirujanos durante un par de horas. Ella te dará tu programa de estudios de textos de medicina y te familiarizará con tu horario y funciones para las primeras semanas.

Me di cuenta después de que me dejó a cargo de Nachti, quien me dio un saludo educado pero frío, que algo estaba muy mal. Los médicos parecían estar tomando una de dos líneas de acción mientras me eran presentados: ponerse nerviosos por el miedo o mostrar una animosidad mal escondida. Después de la tercera o cuarta incómoda presentación, finalmente le pregunté a Nachti sin rodeos.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que parezco ser una persona no grata?

Se me quedó mirando por un momento o dos y luego su dorado rostro madrani se suavizó.

—El príncipe ordenó una restructuración departamental de la unidad quirúrgica ayer. Eso desorientó a todo el personal de los otros departamentos, ya que tienen que hacer el trabajo del otro grupo que fue dejado de lado, y envió a esos cirujanos y técnicos de medicina que estaban asignados al centro médico hacia el staff de palacio, mi hijo incluido. Solo tiene catorce años. —Ella me dio una sonrisa frágil—. El príncipe lo hizo para que el personal más cercano a Scopa-san se componga de mujeres, varones de orientación no hétero y seres de especies sin género.

Empecé a sentirme enferma.

—A causa de mí —dije innecesariamente.

—Debido a ti. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo y frunció el ceño—. Sé que nada de esto es obra tuya. Conozco… todo el mundo conoce la historia de Bulma de Chikyuu, pero es una cosa difícil ver a un cónyuge o a un hijo ser enviado a otra parte de la capital sin previo aviso. Y es por eso que yo y muchos otros miembros del personal médico estamos menos que complacidos de que te unas a nosotros. Aunque también... —Hizo una pausa y me miró—. Habrá los que simplemente te teman por el poder que ejerces como una amante real. Una palabra tuya al oído del príncipe significaría su muerte si te ofenden.

—Poder —le aseguré en voz baja, llena de amargura—. Yo daría cualquier cosa por estar libre de este "poder". Cambiaría de lugar con alguien aquí en un santiamén.

—Te creo —afirmó un poco más amable, los músculos de su cara funcionaron—. He tratado a muchas, muchas esclavas de placer en mi vida. No me hago ilusiones en cuanto… —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Danos un poco de tiempo, a mí incluida. Todos somos esclavos y pronto verán que eres lo mismo.

Asentí y pasamos el resto de la sesión de orientación con relativa facilidad, si no confortablemente. Cuando ella me guió a través de los rincones del centro médico, haciendo un sinuoso camino de vuelta para encontrarse con Scopa, me detuve en la plataforma de suministros de carga y vi a un hombre que parecía moverse en cámara lenta dirigiendo su aviador de carga mientras que los esclavos estibadores estaban listos para descargar su cargamento. Lo observe salir del aviador, girar y congelarse cuando sus ojos cayeron en mí. Luego se me acercó vacilante, yo cerré la distancia entre nosotros y lo abracé en una tormenta de lágrimas. Alcé la vista a su vació rostro de marfil lleno de cicatrices y noté que sus enormes ojos negros parecían cargar tanto dolor y pérdida como los míos cuando me miro al espejo.

—¡Hiru! —sollocé.

Sus brazos me rodearon lentamente como si fuera un sonámbulo, después me empujó hacia atrás.

–Yo… Bulma, ¡oh, Dioses, lo… lo… lo siento! Lo…

—¡Shhh! —dije tocando la masa de tejido cicatrizal en su rostro desfigurado, viendo ahora como caminaba cojeando y como su brazo se torcía en un ángulo extraño. Kamisama, ¿qué debió Nappa hacer con él para hacerlo hablar?—. No te culpo por nada —agregué—. Los dos sabemos quien es el culpable.

—Me alegra que sobrevivieras —susurró mientras movía los ojos de vuelta a donde estaba Nachti, para asegurarse de que ella se había retirado lo suficientemente lejos de nuestra reunión y así no fuera capaz de oír sus siguientes palabras—. Y... me alegro de que te hayas unido a la lucha. La Red. Vengaremos a nuestros hijos y cónyuges, Bulma.

—Sí —le aseguré con fiereza—. Lo haremos.

Me hizo sentir extraña cuando se fue prometiendo encontrarme para hablar mañana. Zabón debió acercarse a él y lo reclutó, y estoy segura de que estaba más que ansioso, pero... está empezando a parecerme que la Red se alimenta de los que han sido más perjudicados, les da un propósito, una razón para seguir vivos cuando no tienen nada por lo que vivir, pero hay un cálculo en esto, un conocimiento de que estas personas son vulnerables a la manipulación y pueden ser fácilmente perfeccionadas como armas suicidas leales a la causa.

Pasé el resto del día siguiendo a Scopa mientras me explicaba esto y aquello, aprendiendo a utilizar algunas de las tecnologías médicas más rudimentarias. Empecé a sentirme un poco frustrada para el medio día, al darme cuenta de que el plan de estudios que Scopa había diseñado para mí era demasiado desacelerado y que moriría de aburrimiento en un par de días si seguía a este ritmo. Leí rápidamente el primero de mis textos durante la hora del almuerzo, se lo devolví a Scopa y le pedí que me hiciera preguntas de lo que acababa de leer. Lo hizo. Después de una hora de preguntarme cada vez más en profundidad cuestiones sobre ese libro, me sentó y me dio una pila de discos llena de datos.

—Memoria fotográfica y total comprensión del material —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Siento como si te hubiera insultado. Yo debería mejor que nadie saber que no se te puede poner en el sendero del aprendizaje normal. Un cambio entonces, pasa la primera mitad de cada día leyendo todo lo que te doy y la segunda mitad acompañándome en mis rondas para el aprendizaje práctico. Dime cuando termines con cada texto y te haré un examen oral para evaluar tu nivel al final del turno. —Se rio en voz baja—. Al ritmo que aprendes, podría estar recibiendo órdenes tuyas en un año.

Cerca del final del día, seguí el sonido de una conversación apenas audible desde el invernadero donde Scopa me había dejado estudiando, el cual es una selva verde con plantas de un centenar de planetas diferentes. Parecía que todo el personal del complejo estaba reunido a la salida de la pista de aterrizaje de emergencia, mirando hacia lo alto de la cumbre alancerada de la montaña Cho-tal en el borde occidental de la ciudad. Columnas de humo se concentraban encima de una pira ceremonial y el cielo estaba lleno de guerreros flotando en el aire, en anillos que retrocedían alrededor del cuerpo ardiendo en la cúspide plana del pico.

—¿Que está pasando? —le pregunté a alguien.

—El rey ha asistido a los funerales —contestó un hombre delante de mí, sin bajar la mirada desde donde sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo—. El propio príncipe encendió la pira. No es algo que se vea todos los días. —Él bajó la voz y añadió casi para sí mismo—. Y es un motivo de celebración para muchos. El señor Nappa era odiado y temido, incluso entre su propio pueblo.

Me quedé mirándolo sin registrar las palabras por un momento o dos, el mundo se puso gris a mi alrededor.

—¿El señor Nappa está muerto?

—Alabada sea la Diosa que está muerto. —Una mujer madrani a mi lado habló en voz baja.

Caminé por los pasillos hacia las oficinas de Scopa y le pregunté con una inexpresiva voz vacía si habíamos terminado por hoy. Él parecía preocupado y salí de mi conmoción solo lo suficiente como para poner una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué sucede?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Zabón ha... desaparecido de nuevo. Una oficina administrativa de palacio cree que está en la ciudad de Subosh al oeste y las oficinas en Subosh creen que ha sido detenido en la capital por unos días. Lo que significa que está haciendo algo muy, muy peligroso... otra vez. Yo no hago preguntas, pero tengo una idea bastante buena de en qué está involucrado y... —suspiró hondo—. Me preocupo todo el tiempo de que un día recibiré la noticia que ha sido capturado por Inteligencia imperial o fue muerto en el acto. —Él pareció estremecerse, luego me miró y sonrió con tristeza—. Aparecerá, siempre lo hace. Ve a casa y descansa antes de que el príncipe llegue esta noche, has hecho un maravilloso comienzo aquí hoy.

Volví a la villa usando el pequeño aviador que Scopa había solicitado para mí y hallé la casa vacía. No me pregunté donde estaban las gemelas. Creo que realmente me golpeó entonces que Nappa estaba muerto.

Y empecé a gritar. Era... Dioses, era una especie de rabia loca llena de todo el dolor, toda la ira, todo el odio que había reprimido y tragado como bilis por más de un año... tal vez por seis años desde la muerte de Chikyuu. Empecé a destrozar el salón del pozo de fuego, arrojé o rompí todo lo que pude encontrar a mano y en algún momento bajé la mirada, y vi enormes gotas de sangre salir a borbotones de mi muñeca desde donde había, de alguna manera, estrellado mi mano sobre la cristalina parte superior de la ostentosa y fea mesa de comedor de Vegeta. Pero no podía dejar de gritar y no podía dejar de romper cosas. Eso continuó ... supongo hasta que perdí tanta sangre que empecé a ponerme demasiado débil para moverme. Terminé colapsando en el alféizar de la ventana, demasiado lejos para siquiera llamar o llegar a un comunicador para pedir ayuda. Me senté allí, sintiendo que mi vida se vertía fuera de mi cuerpo con mi sangre.

El rostro de Vegeta apareció a la vista después de un tiempo. No estaba segura si era real o una alucinación, pero traté de decirle que había sido un accidente, le rogué que no matara a Scopa y a las gemelas. Me desmayé entonces y soñé con Nappa, vi su puño gigante envuelto alrededor del cuerpecito de mi bebé mientras aplastaba su cuello y su columna vertebral, escuché de nuevo la manera en que Karot-chan gritó una sola vez, su voz de bebé estaba llena de tanto dolor y miedo... _Su voz tembló debido a sus suaves sollozos y ella no habló durante varios minutos._ Me desperté gritando el nombre de Karot-chan y Vegeta me sacudió con fuerza, diciéndome que me calle, que ninguna cantidad de lamentos traería de vuelta a los muertos. Sus palabras eran duras y frías pero su voz se rompió cuando las pronunció. Tenía los brazos a mi alrededor y me acariciaba el cabello... y noté que él estaba muy cerca a las lágrimas.

Yo tenía razón, él nunca había perdido a nadie que le importara y no tenía idea de qué hacer con los sentimientos. Me preguntó un momento o dos más tarde cuándo se detendría el dolor. No estaba hablando de mi dolor... estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que el dolor de perder al hombre que lo crio se disipara.

Dioses, que noche más surrealista.

Hablamos... o yo hablé y él escuchó mientras le contaba de Karot-chan, mientras le explicaba como amaba al hijo mucho más que al padre... porque era todo mío, hermoso e inocente y... en realidad no entendió la mayor parte de lo que le dije, pero fue bueno solo hablar. No entendía como podía concederle tanta importancia a alguien que aún ni siquiera podía hablar. Los saiyayíns son tan terriblemente extraños en sus ideologías, ideologías que parecen a menudo ir en contra de la naturaleza innata de un pueblo cuyas emociones son tan profundas y feroces. Tal vez ese cruel e insensible camino evolucionó en su cultura para protegerlos de amar tanto que morirían de tristeza cuando perdieran a sus compañeros, sus padres, sus hijos o sus amigos.

Pasé toda la noche en los brazos de mi enemigo, consolada en el calor de su cuerpo y en la silenciosa manera solemne con que escuchaba cuando le decía cosas que nunca había pronunciado en voz alta, que nunca le dije a otra persona, mientras hablaba de mi bebé. Nos acostamos, cada uno de duelo por una pérdida diferente. Él amaba al monstruo que mató a mi bebé, pensé distante. El hombre que se preocupaba por él, que lo crio... que lo convirtió, más que probable, en el hijo de puta que es hoy. La conversación entre los dos hombres en ese día en que él le dio una paliza a Nappa por tocarme volvió a mí. «Me enseñaste hace mucho tiempo que una esclava de placer debe ser completamente rota...», Vegeta le había dicho. Dioses... todos los horrores de mi vida se remontan a Nappa, incluso Vegeta siendo el estropeado bastardo vicioso que es.

—¿Me odias tanto como a Nappa? —preguntó en un momento dado—. ¿Sueñas con matarme todavía? Dime de verdad, mujer. Maté a Raditz en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mi mano no tomó la vida del niño, pero habría ordenado que se haga exactamente lo mismo, aunque no ante tus ojos.

—Habría ordenado la muerte de Nappa si hubiera podido —le dije. No tenía ninguna intención de quitarle sus esperanzas de "hacerme amarlo"—, pero no lo hice. Y hubiera ordenado la muerte de Karot-chan, pero no lo hizo. Lo que hubiera podido ser y los hechos consumados no son la misma cosa.

—No —declaró sin rodeos—. Y aun así, la culpa todavía se encuentra a mis pies, mujer.

—Sí, lo sé —le contesté _. Toda_ la culpa, bastardo. Una repentina oleada de odio helado me atravesó y me hizo lanzar toda la precaución al viento, y terminé siendo franca—. Pero no lo mataría, Oujisama, jamás.

Sonrió de repente, con condescendencia.

—Es un alivio.

Le di un listado interminable y detallado de todas las formas en que pude haberlo matado, observé que su rostro se quedó inmóvil y sentí sus manos tensarse alrededor de mi cuello _._

—Le has estado dando algunas vueltas al asunto —dijo en un tono amenazador.

—Y decidí no hacerlo —le respondí, arrastré mis dedos burlonamente por su espalda y me detuve justo sobre su cola—. Cuando tome venganza de usted no lo voy a matar.

—¿Un destino peor que la muerte para mí? —Él me dio una sonrisa depredadora, un bajo ronroneo comenzó a vibrar dentro de su pecho cuando dejé caer mi mano un poco más bajo y excité la base de la cola—. Entonces, ¿cómo vas a torturarme, mujer?

Esbozé una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Con amor. Voy a hacer que me ame, que sienta verdadero amor por mí, Vegeta no Ouji. Con locura, ilimitadamente y para siempre, como las almas hermanadas de los guerreros atraídos por la luna. Voy a hacer que me ame... y cuando lo haga, cuando este segura de que tengo todo su corazón, voy a utilizar ese amor para destruirlo.

Se rio en voz alta.

—Tienes una opinión muy elevada de tu lugar en mi vida, mujer.

—¿Eso cree? —Lo besé profunda y dulcemente, y agarré su cola con fuerza. Él gruñó, sus ojos se iluminaron de deseo y entusiasmo ante la idea de una contienda de este tipo—. Ya está a mitad de camino.

Su rostro se congeló y luego poco a poco comenzó a ponerse rojo de rabia... pero detrás de eso, vi un destello de inquietud.

—¡Tú... perra insolente! —rugió como una pantera enojada, su brazo me apretó con rabia y rompió una de mis costillas de forma audible. Él levantó la mano para golpearme... pero esta nunca cayó. Se quedó congelado por encima mío, su rostro era una mezcla de confusión, enojo y... y horror naciente. Disminuyó su dominio sobre mí y tocó el hueso fracturado con cautela.

—¿Está el viejo tanque de cirugía de Scopa todavía aquí? —preguntó en voz baja. Su cara se había puesto mortalmente pálida.

—No necesito un tanque para esto —le dije—. Hay un soldador de huesos en mi armario junto a la cama, puedo repararlo yo misma. Va a quedar fusionado como nuevo para cuando vaya al centro médico. —Un horrible pensamiento se me ocurrió—. ¿Todavía puedo ir al centro médico?

Él gruñó.

—Te di mi palabra, ¿no?

Me observó en silencio mientras yo soldada la fractura para juntarla de nuevo, sintiéndome cada vez más contenta cuando él visiblemente hacia una mueca de dolor cada vez que yo la hacía. _¡Te tengo, bastardo!_ , pensé. No sé cuándo sucedió, tal vez se ha estado gestando en su interior por un tiempo... ¡Pero él me cuidada! No... ¡él me ama! El siguiente paso, por supuesto, es conseguir que lo admita para sí mismo, luego a mí. Y entonces... oh, Kamisama, ¡entonces que los Dioses lo ayuden!

—No es tan malo —dije en voz baja—, solo es una pequeña fractura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, mujer? —preguntó irritado, un estremecimiento empático, casi invisible, pero que estaba allí, recorrió su cuerpo cuando hice una mueca de dolor de nuevo.

—Vegeta... —respondí con un poco de frialdad—. Ha roto mis costillas más veces de las que puedo contar solo por sostenerme con demasiada fuerza y un par de veces mientras dormía. Esta es la primera vez que lo ha notado. —Él tragó saliva, digiriendo ese trozo de información... era algo que sabía, pero a lo que nunca le prestó atención hasta ahora. Lució vagamente nauseoso por un momento y pude verlo recordar lo que había sentido al ser inmovilizado mientras Jeiyce destrozaba sus propias costillas y las clavaba como proyectiles en sus pulmones.

—No es tan grave como sus heridas —le aseguré.

—¿Alguna vez te he… —Él detuvo la pregunta antes de que acabara de sacarla, siseando de furia contra sí mismo.

—Nunca al grado en que Jeiyce lo lastimó —respondí.

Entonces se rebeló contra esto, contra todo lo que estaba sintiendo, me agarró con fuerza y soltó un rugido feroz.

—¡¿Crees qué me importas un bledo?! Vives y continúas viviendo para mi placer. ¡No eres nada más fuera de eso! ¡Eres mi puta hasta que estime conveniente ponerte fin y nada más! ¡Nada más!

—¿A quién de nosotros está tratando de convencer, Vegeta? —susurré fría y burlonamente.

Me tiró sobre la cama y separó mis piernas

—Mujer —gruñó en mi rostro—. Me importas un bledo.

Pero podía ver la mentira en sus ojos y el temor que esta repentina e incipiente comprensión había despertado en él.

—Sí, claro. —Me burlé.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor suyo y lo empujé dentro de mí, y él no pudo parar. Tenía que tenerme, tenía que obedecer a la furiosa locura de deseo que yo había encendido en su interior, pero su rostro era una máscara de agonía mientras me golpeaba por dentro, respiraba con dificultad de empatía cada vez que yo lloraba mientras él castigaba el hueso medio curado con cada embestida. Se vino dentro de mí en un grito que era más de dolor que de placer, y sabiendo eso, sabiendo que le había hecho daño de esa manera, me envió al borde junto con él casi gritando.

—Ganaré tu juego, mujer —dijo cuando pudo hablar de nuevo—. Voy a hacer que me adores, que me adules, que me des cada pedazo de ti misma que te hayas guardado hasta que me pertenezcas. ¡Toda tú, en cuerpo y alma! Voy a hacer que me… —Él tropezó con la palabra.

Lo besé suavemente y le sonreí.

—¿Lo ame? No sabe cómo, Vegeta, ni siquiera puede hacerse decir la palabra. No sabe cómo luchar una batalla que no implique la fuerza bruta y el poder de pelea. Sí, va a perder esta pequeña guerra, mi hermoso príncipe y cuando lo haga, usted será el que esté esclavizado.

—Veremos —contestó y sus ojos brillaron con renovado entusiasmo. Yo acababa de declarar la guerra y un saiyayín siempre marcha precipitadamente hacia cualquier conflicto llevando una canción en su corazón.

Me ayudó a vestirme y estudio las contusiones que puso en mi cuerpo, sus inexpresivos y llanos rasgos se torcieron de nuevo con sordo horror.

—Te doy mi palabra, mujer —me aseguró en voz baja—. No recibirás ni siquiera una contusión de mis manos de aquí en adelante.

Fui al centro médico esta mañana. Recibí una bienvenida mucho más cálida hoy que ayer. La noticia había dado la vuelta a todo el complejo como un reguero de pólvora anoche, el rumor era que Vegeta me había traído casi muerta después de golpearme. En realidad, prefiero que todos piensen eso a que conozcan la verdad… que casi me suicidó accidentalmente en un ataque de rabia. El resultado fue más o menos el mismo.

Todo el mundo se portó más amable y menos hostil.

Ubiqué a Scopa en su oficina y me puse pálida cuando vi al paciente que estaba tratando. La hermosa piel azul de Zabón lucia abrasada con quemaduras inflamadas y heridas. Scopa nos presentó fríamente, su rostro se ponía pálido y enojado cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Zabón, y nosotros fingimos intercambiar primeros cumplidos. Ayudé a Scopa a reducir su antebrazo fracturado en un tenso silencio, hasta que recibió un mensaje de sala de operaciones.

—¿Puedes hacerle compañía durante unos minutos y aplicarle un antibiótico contra la infección, Bulma?

Asentí y lo vi salir después de lanzar una última enojada mirada torva en dirección de su amante.

—Él está molesto conmigo por decirlo de una forma suave —dijo un apesumbrado Zabón. Me quedé mirándolo impasible.

—Estuviste en la batalla —indiqué.

Se puso de pie y sacó una gran caja gris fuera de su bolsa de lona al lado de la camilla para pacientes.

—Sí —respondió en un tono sombrio—. Te traigo un regalo de mi príncipe, Bulma. Lo adquirió especialmente para ti. El primer pago por todo lo que has hecho por la revolución. —Él abrió la tapa de la caja y mi respiración se detuvo cuando vi lo que había dentro.

Era la cabeza de Nappa.

—Te prometí esto. —Zabón habló con fiereza—. Jeiyce-sama dio el golpe mortal, pero él y todos los demás saiyayíns que cayeron en Shikaji murieron debido a tu advertencia, de la misma manera que todos los maiyoshyíns y los otros habitantes de ese planeta siguen vivos gracias a ti. Has vengado tu hijo, Bulma.

—Cierra la tapa —le pedí en voz baja.

Empecé a llorar. No ayudó saber que había matado a Nappa. ¿Cómo pude haber creído que lo haría? Mi bebé está muerto, Karot-chan está muerto y un océano de venganza y sangre no lo traerá de vuelta. Zabón puso sus brazos a mi alrededor después de un momento incómodo, me aferré a este hombre que era un virtual desconocido y lloré tan fuerte que empecé a tener problemas para respirar. A medida que los sollozos iban disminuyendo, comencé a desvanecerme y perdí el sentido de lo que estaba pasando.

—... esto no le había sucedio en mucho tiempo. —La voz de Scopa decía desde lejos. Sentí el pequeño pinchazo de una hipodérmica en mi brazo—. Cada vez menos desde que dejó de lastimarla de manera sistemática. Pero...

—Ella parece tan frágil —murmuró Zabón.

—No lo es —dijo Scopa—. Uno no vive a través de lo que ella ha sobrevivido a menos que tengas ardantium en la columna vertebral. Pero... incluso el ardantium se rompe si se pone bastante presión sobre él el tiempo suficiente...

—Ella va a estar bien, amor —afirmó Zabón—. Creo que solo ... creo que pensó que la muerte de Nappa haría que la muerte de su hijo doliera menos.

Scopa me hizo recostar el resto de la jornada y estudiar en la cama. Al final del día regresé a la villa para encontrar el salón del pozo de fuego iluminado con velas y una nueva mesa de comedor de madera negra llena de comida. Vegeta me saludó y se inclinó burlonamente.

—Señora —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia—. ¿Quiere cenar conmigo esta noche?

Así que la batalla ya comenzó, ¿verdad? Una de las esquinas de mi boca se levantó.

—Supongo —respondí.

—Señora —preguntó moviéndose lentamente hacia mí, su voz cayó a un ronroneo seductor—. ¿Va a compartir mi cama esta noche?

Dí un respingo y pasé por delante de él a la mesa.

—Veremos —resoplé de un modo arrogante.

He estado muy ocupada durante las últimas semanas. Vegeta entrena como un loco. Halló un esclavo de muelle, de entre todas las personas, cuya fuerza bruta es aproximadamente el doble de la suya.

Requisó al hombre para ser su compañero de entrenamiento y tiene a este tipo moliéndolo a golpes todos los días. Estoy entrenando también. Estudio e investigo para resolver los aparentemente innumerables problemas en la construcción práctica de un nuevo tipo de escudo, al menos cada vez que puedo encontrar dos minutos de sobra que se junten. Rendí mi examen ante la junta de medicina hace una semana, pero Scopa quiere que tenga unas pocas semanas más de experiencia práctica directa antes de que me otorgue el estatus de médico completo. Así que, por ahora, soy una humilde pasante.

¡Tengo una vida social! Almuerzo con personas todos los días, charlamos y chismeamos mientras trabajamos. Veo a Hiru cuando el tiempo lo permite. Zabón me pidió que no le dijera tampoco a Hiru lo que he construido para los rebeldes, él piensa que espío al príncipe y nada más, pero me llama "la heroína de Shikaji" y sabe que fue mi advertencia lo que salvó a la gente de allí. Me gusta el sonido de eso. Es triste... él era un hombre tan vital, feliz a su manera tranquila y ahora todo en lo que parece pensar o hablar es de la Red. Sus ojos eran tan cálidos antes, ahora están muertos y solo parecen capturar la vida cuando habla de la revolución. Nachti se ha convertido en mi amiga y es bueno trabajar al lado de ella y de Scopa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve amigos?

Chikyuu, supongo.

Son-Gokú, Yamcha, Krilin-kun y...

Cada noche regreso a la villa y Vegeta y yo bailamos nuestro elaborado vals de combate mental, verbal y sexual. Él no sabe que ya ha perdido, está decidido a ganar este "juego" a cualquier costo y me ha dado rienda suelta para salir de la villa cada vez que me dé la gana, para reorganizar la casa como desee —convertí su pequeña biblioteca en mi estudio médico privado—. Él aprieta los dientes y me permite decir lo que quiero, contradecirlo, discutir con él sobre cualquier tema que pueda nombrar. Finge ser el pretendiente halagador, jugando a seducirme todas las noches… como si yo tuviera otra elección. Él me usa con delicadeza ahora, toma una cantidad excesiva de cuidado para no hacerme daño o siquiera magullarme...

Finjo adorarlo y lo sofoco con enfermizas palabras dulces y afecto. Al final de la noche, nos dirigimos de nuevo al dormitorio y echo mano de todas mis habilidades. Uso hasta la última pizca de destreza que aprendí con Raditz, que se acostó con la mitad de la galaxia conocida antes de que llegara a él, según su hermano de escuadrón Kyouka. Le he hecho cosas en las últimas semanas que harían sonrojar a Serulian, la Diosa del amor.

Hace un tiempo, el primer día que me devolvió la voz, cuando me tomó con suavidad y me hizo gritar de placer, le dije que deseaba que solo se hubiera mantenido hiriéndome. En muchos sentidos... Kamisama, en muchos sentidos todavía deseo eso, porque cada vez que estamos juntos en estos días, siento el eco de ese abismo de completa locura que estuvo tan cerca de tragarme la primera vez que lo deje tenerme, la primera vez que me hizo venir en contra de mi voluntad, contra toda cordura y razón, después de todo lo que me había hecho en los meses anteriores. Yo lo quiero. Yo... Dioses, me estremezco ante el pensamiento cuando él no está conmigo, pero en el instante en que pone sus manos sobre mí, lo quiero como una droga adictiva. Todo el odio que siento por él se transforma en pasión y, sin esfuerzo y horriblemente, salta la delgada línea entre la rabia y el deseo. Y porque mi odio por él es tan inconmensurable ahora... así es mi deseo. Me volveré una loca que echa espuma por la boca si esto sigue así por mucho más tiempo.

De verdad cree que puede hacer que lo ame. Eso me deja atónita. Aunque... supongo que cuando has pasado toda tu vida sin ningún sentido real de los sentimientos de nadie salvo los tuyos, uno podría volverse un completo obtuso. Los momentos de empatía real, cuando hace la conexión mental entre Jeiyce rompiendo sus costillas y todas las veces que me ha hecho lo mismo, todavía son poco frecuentes, sin embargo, ha sido fiel a su palabra y no ha puesto una contusión en mí desde la noche después del funeral de Nappa.

Es extraño, pero realmente disfruto de la conversación en la cena cada noche. Es mucho más brillante y mejor educado de lo que hubiera creído posible, y nuestras opiniones son tan diametralmente opuestas en casi todo, lo que es bueno para un debate. Y es muy liberador discutir con alguien cuando no tienes ninguna consideración por sus sentimientos.

Ayer por la noche volvió de entrenar temprano y me encontró sentada en mi jardín.

—¿Qué es eso? —peguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el banco.

—Un texto médico —respondí y levanté el libro hasta cubrir mi rostro, fingiendo ignorarlo.

— _Los saiyayíns, la sexualidad y la luna_ —leyó en el lomo del libro y rio por lo bajo.

—Sexualidad saiyayín... ja —resoplé—. No conozco la de ninguna otra especie más.

Tiró el libro hacia abajo y se inclinó hacia mi.

—Los libros no pueden enseñarte mucho. —Sonrió desdeñosamente—. Necesitas una investigación de campo, mujer.

Empujé el libro hacia arriba entre nosotros otra vez y me asomé por un lado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tengo dolor de cabeza, querido.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás enferma?

—No —dije—. Simplemente... no estoy de humor. —Se me quedó mirando y su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo de rabia reprimida. Le sonreí con dulzura—. Eres un encantador y tierno hombre que respeta mi delicada sensibilidad, ¿no es cierto, Vegeta? Yo sé que sí, porque nunca podría amar a un hombre que no lo fuera.

Se sentó allí por un minuto completo, temblando de pies a cabeza en un esfuerzo por controlarse. Luego... luego se arrastró a la cama, azotando su cola por detrás.

No puedo empujar ese tipo de cosas demasiado lejos y sé que tendré que hacer las paces con él mañana por la noche... pero Dioses, se sintió tan bien rechazarlo de plano. Dormí en la pequeña cama de mi estudio y desperté sonriendo.

Todos los grandes cambios en mi vida siempre vienen sin previo aviso y de manera casi instantánea. Ayer fue uno de los días de "cambio".

Las sirenas de emergencia se activaron a las doce y media, todo el equipo de trauma, yo incluida, corrimos hacia las plataformas de aterrizaje. Scopa estaba gritando órdenes como un sargento y se volvió hacia mí a toda prisa cuando llegamos.

—¡Quédate conmigo! Nunca has visto una cirugía de campo antes y no quiero que te lances a nadar por tu cuenta. Tú serás mi ayudante de preoperatorio. Saca una unidad de inoculación antiradiación de la farmacia. ¡Nachti!

Llegamos para ver un portatropas de tamaño estándar caer sobre nosotros en cámara lenta. Había guerreros a su alrededor facilitando el descenso al suelo. Vi a Bardock y a Toma entre ellos, pero no podía detenerme si quería mantener el ritmo de Scopa y escuchar sus instrucciones.

Todo el día fue una especie de borrón, estuvimos clasificando a los muertos, a los moribundos y a los heridos viables, aplicando dosis subcutáneas de antiradiación a los miles de guerreros que se presentaron para ayudar. Los maiyoshyíns habían dado el primer golpe en la guerra de la revolución. Atacaron los astilleros y las guarniciones de Arbatsu con armas nucleares de plasma.

Armas nucleares de plasma.

Un arma nuclear de plasma te derrite en tu búnker, en tu nave, en tu casa. Te quema vivo si tienes suerte. La radiación es cruel porque es fatal, pero no rápida. Dosis lo suficientemente altas te matarán incluso si estás inoculado. Mutila a los supervivientes, a todos. Derrite tu carne sobre los huesos, disuelve tus extremidades... es... no quiero hablar de todo lo que hizo. Vegeta llegó desde el principio y tomó el mando de la tropa de salvamento a solicitud de Scopa, si dejaban que un portatropas se destruyera en la atmósfera, habría irradiado a toda la región. Cogí el brazo de Bardock en un momento dado, cuando de repente recordé que Romayna se encontraba estacionada en Arbatsu. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenso por la terrible preocupación, pero él me dijo que ella era fuerte e inteligente y sobreviviría.

Fue un terrible, terrible día, pero no duró para siempre. Vegeta, un Dios inmortal en su propia mente, no se aplicó una inyección antiradiación hasta que todos los portatropas estuvieron en tierra, luego perdió el conocimiento y cayó del cielo. Bardock, de entre todas las personas, lo atrapó y lo sentó a un lado de la estación de inoculación que había instalado en la plataforma de aterrizaje principal.

—Pensé que lo dejarías caer —dije mientras volteaba hacia Vegeta. Después le apliqué una dosis subcutánea en el brazo, se estremeció y expectoró sangre.

—El pequeño bastardo tuvo un golpe de suerte —gruñó Bardock—. Vegetasei no puede permitirse el lujo de perder a su príncipe en vísperas de la guerra y... ha hecho el trabajo de un hombre hoy. Salvó a muchísimos guerreros. Siempre puedo matarlo después.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar, también —comenté sonriendo abiertamente hacia el rostro sucio de Bardock—. Él va a necesitar un tanque, tiene el tejido interno descompuesto.

Scopa se acercó y nos observó con recelo.

—Me lo llevaré de aquí —dijo.

—No puedo imaginar por qué el hombre no puede confiar en nosotros dos para cuidarlo. —Bardock se rio sin humor—. Tengo que hallar a mi mujer en todo este lío. —Se levantó y se alejó.

Una hora más tarde, durante mi veinteava carrera hacia el depósito, me encontré con Hiru sentado encima de una pila de cajas de torundas médicas.

—Es un buen día —declaró sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —repliqué sin aliento, preguntándome por qué no estaba arriba ayudando.

—Ha sido bueno verlos quemados —me aseguró con una horrible sonrisa plana—. Y mejor aún verlos morir.

—Raditz y Karot-chan eran de ellos —le recordé en voz baja, sintiéndome repentinamente enferma. Yo no había pensado en la guerra en términos personales, ¿o lo hice?

—Raditz fue amable con mi familia. —Estuvo de acuerdo—, pero él explotó Corsaris hasta los cimientos. Bulma, te amaba... y mira lo que consiguió, ser asesinado por su propia especie porque era menos malo que el resto de ellos.

—Romayna-san esta estacionada en Arbatsu —le contesté.

Su sonrisa sin vida de tiburón vaciló un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Ella fue amable contigo, pero yo no era más que otro esclavo en su mente, al que se utiliza y se sacrifica como a un animal cuando es demasiado viejo o débil para trabajar. —Su mirada se suavizó ante el aspecto afligido de mi rostro, algunos remanentes del hombre amable que conocí en Turrasht despertaron dentro de él—. Romayna-san es el enemigo ahora, Bulma-chan. Esto es la guerra. No se puede amar y llorar por ambos lados y no debes intentarlo, eso solo te dolerá el doble cuando realmente empiece la matanza.

Tragué saliva y luché para no gritarle o para no gritar en general. A pesar de todo, no existía suficiente odio en mí para tolerar los horrores que había visto hoy y tuve la horrible sospecha de que esta iba a ser la sangrienta táctica estándar por parte de los rebeldes. Y de repente empecé a tener problemas para respirar cuando otra sospecha me golpeó como si me cayera una montaña.

—¿Cómo crees qué consiguieron pasar las armas nucleares por la red de sensores alrededor de Arbatsu? —le pregunté.

—He oído rumores en la Red de nuevas armas —dijo con tranquilo entusiasmo—. Dicen que Jeiyce tiene un maestro tecnológico madrani que inventa armas para él… ¡Bulma! —Me atrapó cuando casi me desmaye.

Había escuchado de los supervivientes durante todo el día que nunca vieron las naves enemigas en los scouters orbitales ni con sus propios ojos. Y las armas nucleares... oh, Dioses, oh, Dioses...

Ellos las encapsularon y dispararon las cápsulas que eran demasiado pequeñas para ser detectadas a través de los sensores de las redes, las ampliaron con un temporizador de acción retardada y detonaron...

Maté a todos esos hombres en Shikaji cuando le advertí a Zabón, pero nunca vi sus rostros.

Nunca olí su carne quemada ni oí sus gritos de dolor. Y ellos... ellos fueron a Shikaji para purgarlo ¡Así que al diablo con ellos! Jamás voy a sentir una pizca de culpa por Shikaji.

Pero estas personas murieron en las camas de sus cuarteles caóticamente, en los campos de entrenamiento y nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse. Los maté. Maté a todos con mis cápsulas y los escudos de camuflaje que permitieron a los Demonios Rojos ir directo a la parte superior del planeta sin ninguna advertencia.

¡No lo sabía! Kamisama, créeme, no pensé que algo así sucedería, que se podría utilizar la tecnología de esta manera. Papá nunca concibió que las cápsulas podrían ser utilizadas como armas y yo tampoco.

Tropecé hasta la sala postoperatoria, más allá de los cientos, miles de heridos y luego entré a la sala llena de muertos y moribundos. Y vi... vi a Bardock. La había encontrado, había encontrado a Romayna. Me moví hacia su camilla médica como en un sueño y sentí mi estómago volcarse cuando miré su rostro, su hermoso rostro... o lo que quedaba de él.

La mitad de su cuerpo simplemente se había... desvanecido. Me atraganté y empecé a sollozar. ¡Fue mi culpa!

Maté a mi amada madre. Ella siempre me trató como una persona... era mi amiga y yo la maté junto a los cientos de miles de otros en Arbatsu.

Ella levantó la vista cuando me vio... y sonrió.

—No deshonres su muerte con lágrimas, hija —dijo Bardock en voz baja.

—Deja que lloré —susurró Romayna—. Ella no es ni saiyayín ni un guerrero, aunque solo por la falta de poder de pelea. Yo... sabía que ibas a sobrevivir cuando Raditz y el niño fueron asesinados. —Se rio suavemente, su rica y cálida voz ahora no era más que áspera—. Dime, Bulma... ¿se ha doblado el Saiyayín no Ouji a tu voluntad tan por completo como lo hizo mi primogénito?

—Romayna-san... —Sentí como si un cuchillo cortara mi costado.

—Creo que... él aprenderá que fue una locura hacer un enemigo de ti antes de que los hechos queden consumados. Todos mis bienes y enseres te los lego, niña. Y lo que descansa a salvo en la sala de incubación debajo de nosotros, así... aliviarás tu dolor.

—Romayna —indicó Bardock—, la niña no es dueña de sí misma. Todo lo que le heredes se lo darás al hombre que mató a Raditz.

—Bar-kun... —Su respiración era cada vez más débil en ese momento—. Nada está perdonado, amado. No todavía. Aún no te lo has ganado. Sabrás cuando lo hayas hecho... pero no te veré hacerlo, ya que moriré. Vete. —Él se inclinó, besó su ensangrentada y quemada boca y se fue sollozando en voz baja.

Me quedé con ella hasta que murió, observé su fuerte y vital cuerpo saiyayín combatir la muerte hasta lo último. Y me reveló lo que me había legado y donde encontrarlo.

—Oigo... —dijo débilmente al final—. Oigo una voz, hija.

—¿Qué dice? —susurré temblando.

—Dice... dice: «No cedas al odio». Dice... —Ella se ahogó, su voz seca cayó a un tenue ruido—. Dice... «el Legendario ha llegado». Mi hijo... —Luego... luego murió.

Creo que me desmayé porque desperté tarde en una camilla, cubierta con una ligera manta. Me senté y miré a mi derecha hacia donde Scopa dormía en la otra camilla, muerto para el mundo.

Tomé la ruta que ella me dijo, seguí los giros y vueltas hasta las entrañas del centro médico, a una parte del enorme complejo que nunca visité. Scopa había sido muy cuidadoso de nunca llevarme allí, o incluso hablar de la sala en mi presencia. La sala de incubación. Me detuve frente a la vaina hacia la que Romayna me había guiado, la número trecemil quinientos setenta y ocho. Miré el rostro dormido, sollocé en voz baja y golpeé con fuerza mi puño en el control de extracción. La puerta de la vaina se abrió y... y metí las manos dentro para sacar al diminuto ocupante, me deslicé hacia abajo hasta el piso con él en mis brazos y mi espalda contra la vaina. Lo sostuve, mirando con asombro los picos tipo molino de viento, igual a los de Bardock, igual a los de Karot-chan... igual a los de...

Él abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

—Son-Gokú... —dije y comencé a llorar—. Mi bebé... mi hermoso bebé.

Era él. Lo reconocí al instante, exactamente como Kamisama dijo que sería.

Todo lo demás se fue por la ventana... la muerte de Romayna y todos los miles y miles de hombres que los Demonios Rojos habían matado hoy con las máquinas que les di para defenderse. Me senté y lo mecí perdida en la sencilla felicidad de tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Una voz áspera hablando en un tono suave se abrió paso en mi mente, alcé la vista... y grité. Vegeta. Perdí la cabeza por el terror. Era Vegeta, venía a matar a mi bebé otra vez, venía a arrebatármelo por segunda vez. Corrí gritando de ciego horror, él me atrapó, me sacudió y por último alzó la voz fuerte para conseguir que oyera sus palabras.

—¡No voy a hacerle daño, mujer! —rugió.

Volví a mis sentidos, pero solo parcialmente. Yo... creo que estaba a punto de perderlos por completo cuando caí de rodillas ante él y le rogué por lo que sabía que no me iba a dar.

—Por favor... por favor, Vegeta... ¡Oh, Dioses, por favor, deja que me quede con él! Haré cualquier cosa... ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Por favor, no me lo quites otra vez!

Se me quedó mirando y lo que sea que viera en mi rostro lo hizo palidecer de preocupación.

—Mujer... —dijo lentamente—, este no es el mismo niño.

—¡No me importa! —grité—. ¡Oh, Dioses, por favor, por favor, Vegeta...

Se quedó en silencio, su rostro estaba envuelto en la penumbra de la sala de incubación y luego habló.

—Mantén al mocoso aquí —ordenó—. No tendré al hijo de Bardock durmiendo en mi techo, pero puedes conservarlo en el centro médico. Scopa lo atenderá en la noche, ¿no es así, doctor?

—Con todo mi corazón, Oujisama —susurró Scopa.

—¿Entiendes que debe ir a los cuarteles de niños a la edad indicada? —preguntó Vegeta. Asentí de mala gana—. Está hecho entonces. Salgo de Vegetasei en la mañana para cazar al príncipe rojo y dar a nuestros enemigos una respuesta a su ataque de ayer. Pueden pasar meses antes de que vuelva. Tú residirás aquí en el centro médico en mi ausencia, mantén al niño a tu lado noche y día si lo deseas.

—Vegeta... —Yo quería decir algo, pero en ese momento... Dioses, estaba demasiado agotada emocionalmente para pensar y mucho menos hablar.

Él le ordenó a Bardock que vele por mí mientras no estuviera, recuerdo eso, porque al parecer había hecho un desagradable enemigo de Mousrom de Inteligencia, el torturador principal, y creía que el inquisidor podía matarme mientras él se iba a fastidiar a su príncipe. El resto de la noche es un borrón. Terminamos, por alguna razón desconocida, pasando la noche en el pequeño apartamento que Scopa me dio en el ala de residentes. Yo estaba en estado de shock por... por todo y no recuerdo mucho de cualquier otra cosa, excepto dos. Lo primero es que lo empujé hacia la pequeña cama y me agaché para besarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y le dije "gracias". Gracias por dejar que me quede con Son-Gokú. Y gracias por irte.

Lo segundo es que me levanté después de que él cayó en un exhausto sueño sin fuerzas y mecí a Son-Gokú en mis brazos. No... no Son-Gokú. Romayn, por su madre.

Rom-kun.

Por un segundo o dos, empecé a cantar la canción de cuna de Karot-chan, pero me detuve con el ceño fruncido. No... él necesitaba su propia canción, así que canté la que mi abuela occidental le enseñó a mi mamá cuando era pequeña, la del ruiseñor.

Es de mañana.

Él se ha ido. Se levantó antes del amanecer y se fue a cazar a Jeiyce a través de la galaxia. Se inclinó y me besó lentamente, durante un largo tiempo, para tener un recuerdo que pudiera llevar consigo mientras estaba en la guerra. Luego secó las lágrimas de mis ojos, su rostro se quedó inmóvil y entonces... se suavizó con sincero placer. Me besó una vez más, sin palabras... y desapareció. Y así sin más, estoy libre de él. Supongo que se conmovió a su propia manera áspera porque lloré cuando me dejó. Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera que mis lágrimas eran de alegría. Alegría que estaría libre de él durante meses, tal vez para siempre.

¡Kamisama! ¡Meses y meses sin Vegeta! Voy a estar en el centro médico todo el tiempo, viviendo y trabajando con estas buenas personas y… maldición. Tendré que volver a la villa todos los días, sin embargo. No puedo confiar en que Batha o ni siquiera Caddi cuiden apropiadamente de mis flores. Y creo que empezaré una subdivisión de mi jardín de Chikyuu aquí en el centro médico mientras me quede en este lugar.

Estoy feliz.

No debería estarlo, no con Romayna muerta, no con la sala de postoperatorio y la morgue repletas, no en el primer día de una guerra galáctica que será sangrienta y horrible de una manera que estoy apenas empezando a comprender. Pero me administré una inyección lacta esta mañana y en dos semanas, seré capaz de amamantar a Rom-kun.

Es tarde del mismo día.

Me pasé todo el tiempo atendiendo a los hombres y a las mujeres que Jeiyce masacró con mis máquinas. Fue malo porque... en algún momento, salí del choque de tantas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo y finalmente me golpeó lo que habían hecho, y cuan fea y sucia esta guerra iba a ser... Fui la peor clase de tonta imperdonable al pensar que cualquier guerra, por cualquier razón, sería otra cosa que fea y sucia. Me siento tan... Dioses... violada, supongo. Sobre todo porque estaba casi loca cuando construí esas máquinas para la Red, y las gemelas y Zabón se aprovecharon, ya que sabían la ventaja de eso. Ellos piensan que están haciendo lo correcto, pero... yo maté o ayudé a matar a la madre de mi nuevo bebé... la madre de Raditz... mi amiga. Tengo que reparar el daño de algún modo, tengo que detener esto de alguna forma, no sé cómo, antes de que todas las imágenes y posibilidades que comenzaron a apoderarse de mi mente hoy, de todas las maneras en que el ejército de Jeiyce puede y sin duda va a utilizar mis pistolas de ki, se conviertan en realidad.

De las tres piezas de tecnología que les di a los rebeldes, han tomado las dos no violentas creaciones defensivas y las convirtieron en instrumentos de guerra... Kamisama, ¿qué van a hacer con las pistolas de ki?

Tal vez me equivoque y sea demasiado blanda de corazón, o tal vez soy débil, pero no puedo ayudar a los rebeldes más. No después de ver lo que hicieron, lo que, sin saberlo, les ayudé a hacer en Arbatsu. He tenido todo tipo de teorías y salvajes ideas sobre a lo que Kamisama se refería específicamente cuando me dijo que no cediera al odio, que no renuncie a un pueblo que puede pensar y razonar, y odiarlos a todos por las acciones de unas pocas personas. Ahora sé lo que quería decir, que mi odio me llevaría a la creación de las máquinas que le he dado Jeiyce. En algún lugar de mi mente febril, tenía que saber cuando estaba construyendo esas armas que podrían ser subvertidas en mortales recursos de destrucción masiva. Ayudar a los rebeldes nunca fue parte de mi misión y ahora... ¿cuán grave e irreparablemente enredé las cosas al añadir mis máquinas a la mezcla de una guerra que ya estaba destinada a ser brutal y despiadada? Tengo que arreglar las cosas tanto como pueda, encontrar una forma de detener toda la matanza que está a punto de suceder. Y tengo que dirigir todas mis fuerzas ahora hacia mi verdadera razón de vivir, al encargo que los Dioses me asignaron. Tengo que cuidar de Rom-kun y asegurarme de que crezca como un hombre fuerte y bueno. Él será el centro de mi mundo ahora y no le fallaré.

Dioses... esas palabras de la profecía, habladas a través de Romayna cuando su alma flotaba sobre el umbral de este mundo y el siguiente... «El Legendario ha llegado», ella dijo, como un profeta anunciando el nacimiento de un mesías. Nunca le daré la espalda a mi verdadero destino de nuevo.

No voy a odiar, ni siquiera a Bardock. Vi como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ayer y todo lo que pude pensar era en lo mucho que dolió perder a Karot-chan y a Raditz. El tiempo trae sus propias venganzas, papá siempre decía, y todos los males que uno hace a la larga la pagas con tu propia miseria. Bardock está pagando ahora, al igual que lo hizo cuando perdió al hijo que llamó su "mejor amigo". Y no me regocijo en su dolor, estoy llorando con él. Me arrebató todo mi mundo, pero ha perdido todo su mundo ahora. Ella era todo su mundo. Pensé que estaría muy feliz de verlo tan herido, pero fue horrible. No voy a ser como Hiru o las gemelas y me regocijaré en el sufrimiento de aquellos que me hicieron daño. No odiaré a Bardock más... y en algún lugar, de alguna manera, yo… yo intentaré y encontraré una forma de odiar a Vegeta menos cuando o si regresa.

Hoy creo que hallé la respuesta, la respuesta para liberar a todas las personas que quieren ser libres y mantener a salvo a la gente en este planeta de ser sacrificados en el proceso. No tiene que ser el uno o el otro. Es un nuevo invento, voy a trabajar muy duro para terminarlo, lo llamaré mi "escudo punto muerto". Punto muerto se refiere a que nadie va a poder llegar al otro lado del conflicto que comenzó ayer y matarlos. No puedo impedir que las personas que han sido masacradas y pisoteadas por los saiyayíns quieran la sangre de sus opresores. No puedo cambiar los instintos innatos y arraigados del pueblo saiyayín. Pero si no se puede evitar que las personas luchen entre sí, la segunda mejor opción es separarlos y eso es lo que este nuevo escudo va a hacer.

Zabón vino al centro médico hoy, me encontré con él en mi propio apartamento esta tarde. Le dio a Rom-kun la misma mirada cautelosa que varias personas le dieron mientras cargaba a mi nuevo bebé en un canguro improvisado cuando fui a mis rondas. Tenía un completamente desarrollado nuevo orgullo de madre y casi abofetee a Batha por la mirada de absoluta repulsión que nos dio a mí y a mi bebé esta mañana. Las gemelas bajaron de la villa, no tienen a nadie para quien cocinar y limpiar ahora que Vegeta se ha ido, y han estado ayudando con la carga de trabajo adicional de tener tantos miles de pacientes que cuidar. Scopa las conoce lo suficientemente bien como para no ponerlas en las salas de postoperatorio. Las asignó a ayudar con todos los deberes de gestión del complejo que están siendo descuidados desde el ataque y las deja que lo ayuden con el cuidado de los soldados que están casi listos para salir.

Batha miró por encima del hombro a Rom-kun, como si fuera una especie repugnante insecto que se arrastraba sobre mi brazo.

—¿Así que al fin el Saiyayín no Ouji encontró tu precio? —dijo ella con veneno.

Si no hubiera estado sosteniendo al bebé, le habría dado un puñetazo. Yo nunca, nunca, nunca dejaré a mi bebé solo con esa mujer.

Cuando Zabón vino a mi habitación, miró a Rom-kun nervioso y luego se dio cuenta de la forma en que mi expresión debe de haber cambiado súbitamente de helada a asesina, y solo preguntó:

—¿De dónde vino él?

—Su nombre es Romayn —respondí y retiré al bebé del canguro para que Zabón pudiera ver lo hermoso que era. Rom-kun le sonrió sin el beneficio de los dientes.

—Él es el hermano pequeño de Raditz. Su madre, Romayna, murió de quemaduras por radiación y envenenamiento. Me dio a su bebé para criarlo. Era... era mi amiga y la maté. —Alcé los ojos hacia él y hablé casi en un susurro—. Tu príncipe me ha traicionado, tomó lo que le di para ayudar a ocultar y defender a su pueblo, y lo utilizó para descuartizar a doscientas mil personas en sus camas.

—Doscientos mil saiyayíns —declaró sin una pizca de remordimiento y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos—. Ellos son el enemigo, Bulma, es la guerra. Los pueblos del "imperio" han tenido suficiente, morirán en lugar de inclinarse ante el látigo para esclavos otro día. No me digas que no tienen derecho a ser libres y no me digas que hay alguna otra forma de liberarse de estos amos.

—Estoy fuera —le aseguré de forma rotunda. No podía discutir con la fría lógica de sus palabras o la verdad que sabía que hablaba, pero... no sería parte de eso nunca más—. No voy a construir otra máquina para tu Red o ayudarte de cualquier manera, renuncio.

Se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuándo Vegeta regrese a casa y te diga qué mañana va a purgar un planeta de sus dos mil millones de habitantes? ¿Guardarás silencio y los dejarás morir?

–No —respondí en voz baja comenzando a temblar—, por supuesto que no lo haría. Yo...

—Dices que estás fuera, amor —dijo suavemente—. Sin embargo, tu propia conciencia moral te ayudará cuando sea el momento de hacer lo correcto. Y el bebé...

—¿Qué pasa con mi bebé? —pregunté tensa.

—Vegeta te lo quitará cuando regrese o cuando convenga a su capricho, accedió a que te quedaras con el niño, ¿verdad? Él utilizará al cachorro para controlarte y cuando el niño crezca un poco, lo enviará lejos de ti y lo pondrá en el cuartel infantil, y la próxima vez que veas esta pequeña cara, será un asesino endurecido…

—¡Cállate! —grité—. ¡Cállate!

—No estoy diciendo esto para hacerte daño, amor —me aseguró—. Yo... yo no quiero que vivas en este mundo de ensueños en el que se te permitirá mantener a este niño y criarlo hasta la edad adulta tal como están las cosas ahora. No quiero verte perder a otro hijo y tal vez tu mente también.

—¡Entonces sácame de este infierno! —le grité—. ¡Llévame contigo cuándo vayas con Jeiyce! ¡Lleva a mi bebé donde no tenga que crecer como saiyayín y solo pueda ser él mismo! Jeiyce…

—Jeiyce no te aceptará, amor —declaró—. Él no conoce el nombre ni la identidad del "Amo de la Tecnología" que construyó las cosas que le llevé. No se lo revelé porque dudo que hubiera tomado tanto como una miga de pan de tus manos si supiera quien eres.

—¿Q… qué?

—Bulma —dijo—. Eres la viuda de Raditz.

Me paralicé y mi estómago se retorció en nudos. Kamisama... yo nunca había... nunca pensé... en Raditz, quien asesinó al padre de Jeiyce, a su hijo, a su esposa.

—Y... y es por eso que nunca me sacaste, a pesar de que hubiera sido mucho más fácil para mí trabajar en paz en otro lugar.

—Jeiyce sabe de ti —afirmó Zabón con gravedad—, pero solo que estás espiando para la Red y que tu advertencia salvó Shikaji. Él conoce toda la historia de cómo Raditz fue traicionado y asesinado por su príncipe, de cómo Raditz trató de salir de Vegetasei por tu bien, y que fuiste tomada por el príncipe después de las muertes de tu hombre y tu hijo para ser su esclava sexual. ¿Sabes lo qué dijo cuando escuchó esa historia? Jeiyce dijo que esa era otra deuda que Vegeta le debía, porque le hubiera gustado pagar a Raditz con la misma moneda por las muertes de su esposa e hijo.

Hice un suave gemido y temblé de pies a cabeza. No había ningún lugar a donde escapar y nunca lo había habido. El hombre que veía como... como un heroico revolucionario era un enemigo para mí y me habría matado, y a Karot-chan simplemente porque éramos la familia de Raditz. Zabón se acercó, tomó mi mano y me obligó a mirarlo.

—No puedo llevarte a él, incluso ahora, no sería seguro. Después de Shikaji, Jeiyce piensa en ti como en una víctima tanto de Raditz como de Vegeta y como una leal espía de la Red, él aún... sería peligroso que te le acerques. Y la vida del pequeño Romayn no valdría ni un escupitajo en una base rebelde.

—Jeiyce es como... es como las gemelas y Hiru —murmuré.

—Él no es el hombre que era antes de que Corsaris cayera. —Zabón estuvo de acuerdo—. La mayoría de nosotros en la Red estamos un poco locos, es parte del paquete de haber perdido todo lo que amábamos. A veces pienso que soy de los desafortunados, que aún están cuerdos. —Se detuvo pensativo—. Escucha con atención, amor, uno no sale de la Red en circunstancias normales. No está permitido... pero estás en una posición inusual debido a tu anonimato como constructora de armas para Jeiyce. —Me estremecí visiblemente ante el término, aunque él no lo notó—. Voy a decirle a mi príncipe que estás trabajando en algo que va a tomar una gran cantidad de tiempo. Si es necesario, le diré que su maestro tecnológico secreto ha muerto. A partir de ahora, estás esperando como espía en la casa de Vegeta. Él deberá regresar… solo diré que existe un plan en marcha para conseguir que no vuelva en una sola pieza… y tú tráeme cualquier información que encuentres que pueda detener otro Corsaris. Confiaré en tu propia conciencia de que lo harás, de lo contrario, estás fuera. La política inflexible es que nadie sale de la Red, por lo tanto, no se lo digas a las gemelas o a cualquier otro operativo ni a Hiru que te has retirado. Ellos te matarán si lo saben... incluso Hiru. Si las gemelas preguntan en qué tipo de máquina estás trabajando ahora, diles que lo estás construyendo en el centro médico y que Zabón te ha ordenado no hablar de los detalles con nadie.

—Gracias —le dije haciendo un esfuerzo. Podía sentir las lágrimas presionando las esquinas de mis ojos.

—Te has ganado una consideración especial. Has hecho más por la rebelión que nadie que conozco además de Jeiyce mismo —declaró—. Y... y Scopa te ama. Voy a rezar a los Dioses de la justicia para que cuando se gane esta guerra, tú y el niño salgan de Vegetasei y tengan una vida larga y feliz.

La última persona que vi hoy antes de volver a mi habitación, fue a Hiru. Me confesó... confesó que estaba contento por Rom-kun y que no escucharía a las gemelas. Ellas no conocieron a Raditz y nunca entenderían que él y todos sus parientes, no eran como el resto de su especie.

—Raditz nos habría liberado si hubiera podido. —Sus ojos negros muertos, sin vida, parecían tibios mientras miraba al bebé. Él extendió la mano tentativamente y Rom-kun le agarró el dedo—. Me encontré con Bardock-san esta mañana temprano cuando llevaba a Romayna-san para quemarla en las montañas de Turrasht. Él no me vio... estaba llorando como un niño. Raditz-sama me contó una vez que sus padres se unieron cuando tenían catorce o quince años. Toda sus vidas. Yo... —Su voz se hizo gruesa—. Él no es un buen hombre, pero es un hombre, no es una bestia. Yo… yo creo que estaba muerto por dentro, Bulma, como una cáscara llena de nada más que veneno y odio. Creo... creo que estoy volviendo a la vida. Tengo que darte las gracias a ti y a Bardock por eso. Todos esos soldados que murieron ayer no harán volver a nuestras familias, ¿verdad?

—No —le contesté con la voz quebrada—, no lo harán.

—Lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto —afirmó—, creo en eso. Pero no me regocijaré más a menos que el enemigo sea mi enemigo personal. El príncipe Vegeta mató a mi familia y a la tuya, este niño no lo hizo y su hermano nos hubiera liberado a Noira, a Dusca y a mi si hubiéramos escapado. No voy a olvidar eso de nuevo. —Él sonrió débilmente a Rom-kun, quien lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa gingival—. Mira como sonríe, es tan diferente a un bebé saiyayín normal, igual que Karot-chan. Ambos han sido favorecidos.

—Así es —le aseguré.

Me golpeó como si me cayera una roca, una idea que era tan sencilla y noble en su simplicidad. Le conté mi idea, él tragó saliva y asintió. Nos escabullimos hasta la sala de incubación para encontrarla completamente desierta debido a la necesidad en las salas de trauma. No había requerimientos de una gran cantidad de atención por parte de los asistentes de tecnología. Las máquinas alimentan y les dan de beber a los fetos en crecimiento y preparan a los bebés viables para emerger en lo que sería aproximadamente un año de edad. Luego van a la unidad de condicionamiento y de allí a los cuarteles infantiles para aprender a matar si son fuertes o a las vainas unitarias de siembra si no lo son. No es que ninguno de ellos necesite que se les enseñe como matar después de un año en la unidad infantil de condicionamiento. Los bebés en las vainas de incubación son dejados para crecer y desarrollarse, y nada más, pero cuando los trasladan a la unidad infantil de condicionamiento, se les da un bombardeo constante de cintas subliminales de agresión durante un año. Para el momento en que los bebés emergen de ese primer año de condicionamiento, son como diminutos lobos feroces. Muerden, arañan y tratan de destrozarse los unos a los otros si los ponen juntos. Ellos no aceptan ni dan afecto, tienen lo que los psicólogos en Chikyuu habrían llamado trastorno disociativo o algo muy cercano. Después de eso, van a los cuarteles para recibir una brutal disciplina, pero no necesitan ser animados o enseñados a matar.

Yo sabía lo que pasaba, aunque solo debido a que lo leí alguna vez en los textos de medicina.

Nunca había ayudado en esto y me dije que ya era suficiente. No más. Sería una maldita si alguna vez me mantengo al margen y dejo que algo terrible suceda sin levantar una mano para tratar de detenerlo.

Hiru y yo pasamos toda la noche reprogramando la unidad de condicionamiento infantil de tal manera que los asistentes de tecnología no notaran la diferencia.

—Ellos seguro como el infierno que se darán cuenta cuando saquen esta cosecha de bebés y no los muerdan ni una sola vez —dijo Hiru preocupado—. Espero... Bulma, que no estemos firmando la sentencia de muerte de estos niños cambiando su programación.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No va a cambiar su voluntad innata de luchar. Los padres saiyayíns tienen el derecho de entrenar a sus propios hijos a la viabilidad, si quieren. Por lo general, no lo desean, pero me pregunto cuanto de esto es por el maldito condicionamiento infantil que hace cortocircuito al instinto maternal de las niñas. Romayna fue entrenada en casa y también lo fue Raditz. Esa es la costumbre en la zona rural de Turrasht. Los dos fueron a los cuarteles infantiles a los cuatro años y se hicieron excelentes guerreros, pero... eso es tal vez la parte más importante que los hacía diferentes. E incluso aquellos niños que pasaron por el programa de condicionamiento, como Bardock, son capaces de amar.

—¿Con qué estás reemplazando los archivos de agresión? —preguntó nervioso.

Sonreí.

—Con canciones... e historias sobre héroes que derrotan a malvadas brujas y monstruos. Es uno de los discos de Scopa de canciones infantiles y cuentos madranis.

Él se echó a reír en voz baja. Sonaba por primera vez desde que llegó al centro médico, como el hombre que había sido mi amigo en Turrasht.

Hola. Está todo... bien, han pasado aproximadamente cuatro meses y medio desde mi última entrada.

Permítanme empezar donde lo dejé.

Hiru y yo salimos de la sala de incubación y nos dimos las buenas noches. Volví a mi apartamento y él se fue para ayudar con la carga en su aviador de transporte. Tenía que llevar los componentes de una nave a una planta de ensamblaje en el este. Hice esa última entrada en este diario, escondí el micrófono y los discos de datos en el compartimento que diseñé para este en mi habitación y luego me metí en la cama con Rom-kun a mi lado, pensando en lo agradable que era dormir sola o simplemente dormir una noche completa. Como esclava de placer de Vegeta, tenía que sobrevivir a su horario de sueño de dos a tres horas por noche —eso es todo lo que él necesita y si estaba despierto, seguro como el infierno que yo lo estaría también—. Podría haber dormido después de que él se iba por el día, pero en la villa, siempre estaba ocupada construyendo y luego cuando empecé a trabajar en el centro médico, estaba allí todo el día. Así que, aprendí a vivir con menos de tres horas de sueño casi todas las noches.

Un par de horas antes del amanecer, Rom-kun se despertó por ninguna razón y comenzó a llorar. No pude hacer nada para calmarlo. Hurgué en el minirefrigerador junto a la cama y no encontré leche artificial. Maldita sea, me dije media dormida y me lancé sobre la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior, levanté a Rom-kun en una cadera y fui tropezando somnolienta por los pasillos hacia la cocina en el ala residencial. No tuvimos suerte. No quedaba comida en ninguno de los frigoríficos después de la doble noche sin dormir que casi todo el mundo pasó desde el ataque. Yo había guardado por ahí unas cuantas botellas en el ala de cirugía, recordé entonces, para cuando estuviera a la mitad de una jornada de trabajo.

Los lamentos de Rom-kun no cesaron y me moví un poco más rápido. Llegué al ala de cirugía unos momentos después y busqué en el refrigerador de las oficinas de Scopa hasta que encontré mi escondite de botellas. Metí una en la boca que gritaba y se calmó al instante. Me senté en la silla del escritorio, lo sostuve mientras succionaba la botella de litro como un pequeño aspirador y sonreí ante el enorme eructo complacido que pronunció cuando terminó. Se quedó dormido al instante.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bardock y Scopa se precipitaron.

—¡Arriba, niña! —exclamó Bardock apresuradamente—. ¡Tengo qué sacarte a ti y al niño!

—Ven por aquí —indicó Scopa tomando mi mano y llevándome. Rom-kun se despertó de su sueño profundo y se puso a llorar—. No hay tiempo, ¡están en el complejo buscándote, Bulma! Nachti venía de su guardia nocturna y los vio entrar en tu habitación. Cuando salieron sin ti, luciendo furiosos, supo que debías estar en otra parte.

—Basta de hablar —insistió Bardock y comenzó a arrastrarme fuera de la habitación. Scopa señaló el camino a través de una serie de pasajes recónditos que no sabía que existían y se detuvo solo una vez para echar sus brazos a mi alrededor en un abrazo apresurado.

—¡Hasta la vista! —dijo y abrió una puerta blindada gigante con su clave de acceso de cirujano jefe. Pasamos a Nachti, que había estado esperando por nosotros, por lo que parecía. Ella cerró y aseguró la puerta detrás nuestro mientras entrabamos al hangar.

—Este es el camino —susurró.

Nos llevó a un aviador de carga programado para una salida de rutina y la escotilla se abrió. El rostro con cicatrices de Hiru se asomó fuera de la cabina y sonrió tristemente ante la sobresaltada mirada de reconocimiento en el rostro de Bardock.

—Bardock-san —dijo muy formal, inclinándose desde donde estaba sentado en el asiento de piloto.

Nos fuimos volando en la bodega de carga del aviador de Hiru sin incidentes. Kamisama, si Rom-kun no me hubiera despertado, estaría en las manos de Inteligencia en este momento. Volamos al este, no se desvió de su trayectoria de vuelo programada hasta que estuvimos a cientos de kilómetros de la capital.

—Este es un buen lugar —le indicó Bardock.

Hiru abrió la escotilla en el aire y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Que estés bien, Bulma.

Bardock lo observó y asintió.

—Mi agradecimiento también —declaró de manera cortante.

Después saltamos, con Rom-kun en mis brazos y Bardock cargándome, Bardock gruñó irritado, su rostro se detuvo en una expresión extraña.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté sobre el viento azotándonos mientras él volaba.

—Ese tipo —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sirvió a Raditz como un vasallo fiel y acaba de salvar nuestras tres vidas. Mi lectura de scouter informó que los hombres que Mousrom envió esta noche eran más que suficientes para haberme matado si nos hubieran arrinconado. Y no puedo recordar su nombre.

—Hiru —le dije suavemente—. Hiru de Ansousei.

Se encontró con mis ojos, su rostro era una máscara saiyayín en blanco y asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

Me llevó a un albergue de caza en lo alto de los riscos del norte. Se acercaba el pleno verano, pero todavía se sentía el frío en el aire. Por albergue, me refiero a una enorme caverna al lado de un acantilado con un pozo de fuego gigante construido en el centro. No tenía ni una muda de ropa ni leche artificial ni pañales ni nada de nada, ni siquiera una manta. Se me quedó mirando cuando me senté temblando junto al fuego que él acababa de encender.

—Nadie sabe de este lugar. Raditz y yo lo descubrimos hace años por casualidad. Los que lo construyeron murieron hace tiempo... Creo que puede haber sido utilizado antes de la era espacial de Vegetasei, eramos habitantes de las cuevas entonces.

— ¿Así? —dije.

—No sobrevivirás el invierno aquí —comentó después de un momento de silencio, maldiciendo en voz baja—. Nos quedaremos esta noche y pensaré a donde ir.

La noche era muy fría y durmió a mi lado, calentándome con su mayor calor corporal. Olía a Raditz. Me desperté mucho después de que él cayó en un inquieto y profundo sueño, besé a mi bebé durmiente, preguntándome lo que traería el día siguiente. Entonces... él viró contra mí y medio sollozó en su sueño.

—Romayna... —habló en voz baja. Su voz tenía océanos de dolor, mundos enteros del mismo. Empecé a llorar, destrozada por esas lágrimas, por todos sus sollozos afligidos y... y puse mis brazos a su alrededor. No sé si alguna vez se despertó por completo, pero lo abracé toda la noche hasta que se calmó y se durmió. Cuando desperté, se había ido sin ninguna explicación. Me senté todo el día acurrucada junto al fuego, meciendo a Rom-kun para tratar de calmar sus gritos lastimeros y el estruendo audible de su estómago vacío.

Bardock volvió al atardecer con una carga de suministros. Mantas y alimentos para el bebé y para mí.

—No puedo trasladarte tan pronto. Me puse en contacto con Toma, que se ha pasado el día husmeando en lugares que no debería y me contó que están buscándonos en todas partes. El inquisidor está en un ataque de ira incontenible. Llamé a Toma de una ciudad muy al sur y le advertí a él y a todo mi escuadrón que mantengan un perfil bajo. Mousrom tratará de exprimir nuestro paradero de ellos cuando se entere de que te estoy ocultando.

—He escuchado las historias de horror de los otros médicos que han tratado a las personas después de que él los tuvo —dije con un escalofrío mientras hacía saltar la parte superior de una lata de puré de fruta roja y le daba a Rom-kun una enorme cucharada. Su boca se había abierto como la de un pájaro bebé en el instante en que olió la comida—. Era amigo de Nappa, ¿no?, ¿cómo Vegeta y él se convirtieron en enemigos?

Bardock resopló.

—El muchacho tiene talento para hacer enemigos.

Sonreí irónicamente.

—No lo había notado.

Bardock llamó mi atención al comenzar a reír en voz baja.

—Él sabe que el príncipe te adora en exceso y tratará de atacarlo matándote de alguna manera espantosa. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué el príncipe quedó prendado de ti más allá de toda razón?

Sonreí con frialdad.

—Él me ama.

Bardock me miró un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no me pondría en los zapatos de ese muchacho ni por todo el oro en la creación. Que los Dioses lo ayuden cuando hayas terminado con él.

—Dudo que lo vayan a ayudar —dije todavía empujando la comida en la boca expectante de Rom-kun—. Debemos quedarnos aquí, ¿verdad? Este es un agujero bastante desolado, pero Mousrom no nos encontrará ni en un millón de años en este lugar. Podré soportarlo, Bardock, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—Eso nunca lo he dudado —respondió soltando una carcajada.

Así que nos quedamos. En el día, él cazaba y buscaba comida en las escarpadas montañas estériles. He encontrado un sendero que conduce a una extensión de malezas y matorrales que recorre la meseta por encima de nuestro escondite, y paso el calor del día en el sol, haciendo las ecuaciones finales y las especificaciones de la construcción real del "escudo punto muerto" con un charot por lapiz y la piedra más plana que pude encontrar como mi pizarra. Guardé todo en mi cabeza. Cuando Bardock regresa trayendo la cena —un tipo diferente de misteriosa carne cada noche— paso la mayor parte de la tarde aplastando los trozos hasta hacerlos puré para bebés para las próximas cinco comidas de Rom-kun al día siguiente, con un poco de jugo de moras salvajes como salsa. Las mantas térmicas son calientes, pero las pieles de los animales de la cena lo son más, y después de un tiempo, empecé a cortarlas como ropa. La característica más fortuita de la antigua cueva-refugio saiyayín era el de las aguas termales en el interior más recóndito de la caverna. Una enorme y humeante piscina natural caliente. Bardock me dijo que cuando el otoño del norte realmente comience a arrancar, tendré que pasar casi todo el tiempo en la cámara caliente de aguas termales para evitar congelarme o morir.

Esto era una dura vida familiar en una cueva y podrías pensar que terminó por agotarme después de un tiempo, pero el efecto fue lo contrario. Tengo un bronceado de verano tardío que volvió mi reflejo en la humeante agua del manantial natural a un profundo y saludable color castaño dorado. Creo... creo que empecé a darme cuenta después de un tiempo, de que lo más seguro era que habría tenido algún tipo de ruptura postraumática si Bardock no me hubiera apartado a esta dura retirada. Y eso es lo que necesitaba más que nada, un retiro para descansar, ya que no lo había hecho desde que Karot-chan y Raditz murieron. Yo simplemente viví y dejé que mi mente y mi espíritu se recuperaran de la pena y el dolor tanto como se pudiera en un tiempo tan corto, sin que nada ni nadie me moleste, con solo el agradable silencio de Bardock y mi hermoso bebé como compañía. Tengo que cuidar de Rom-kun de la forma en que se merece, dándole toda mi atención y amor, sin ninguna distracción.

Por las tardes, tallé un burdo duplicado de un juego de ajedrez y terminamos jugando todas las noches cuando estuvo hecho. Él resultó ser un astuto hijo de puta que podía voltear una derrota casi completa en el último minuto. Hablamos por las noches sobre todo tipo de cosas y discutimos también, sobre todo. Cuanto más crecía Rom-kun, más parecía ponerlo nervioso el carácter dulce que tenía y lo mucho que yo lo cargaba.

—Él no se comporta normal —dijo bruscamente, después de que llevé a dormir a Rom-kun—. Es a causa de la forma en que siempre lo estás sosteniendo y acariciando, no solo por la falta de condicionamiento. Raditz no fue entregado a la unidad infantil de condicionamiento y él nunca se portó tan… tan…

—¿Dulce? —contesté llena de malicia—. ¿Bueno?, ¿amable?, ¿amoroso? Dime algo, Bardock, ¿cómo ser bueno y amoroso se convirtió en un pecado entre tu pueblo? No estoy siendo sarcástica, tu raza es capaz de sentimientos tan profundos, de tanto amor. Todas sus emociones son tan fuertes, ¿por qué tus antepasados decidieron eliminar todo lo bueno, o al menos hacerlo algo de lo que avergonzarse?

Se quedó en silencio, sus cejas bajaron y se juntaron, haciendo que se vea como Son-Gokú cuando él luchaba por elaborar una idea confusa.

—No sé —respondió finalmente—. Tú sabes como médico acerca de la velocidad sobrenatural de la evolución de mi pueblo. Hace cinco mil años, éramos bestias mudas que apenas podían caminar en posición vertical. Eso cambió después de la gran destrucción del meteorito que devastó la mayor parte del norte, la desolación en estas montañas que nos rodean es el resultado de ese impacto. Los que sobrevivieron a la turbulencia sísmica, las erupciones volcánicas y los cielos que se oscurecieron después de eso, se convirtieron en hombres pensantes en menos de un siglo. Nos convertimos en seres sensibles en el espacio de una generación. Luchamos entre nosotros a medida que nos volvíamos más inteligentes y por lo tanto nos hicimos más y más fuertes. Cada generación sucesiva de saiyayíns, a lo largo de toda nuestra historia ha sido más fuerte y más inteligente que la anterior. Sobrevivimos a la invasión tsiruyín e hicimos otro gran salto en poder y tecnología. Aprendimos sobre los viajes espaciales después de que el super saiyayín derrotó a Aiysasama y condujo nuestro éxodo de regreso a Vegetasei. El rey de las tribus del norte, Vegeta super saiyayín, se convirtió en rey de todo Vegetasei y las... las costumbres más violentas de su pueblo eclipsaron a todas las demás. Las costumbres de las tribus del norte nacieron porque vivían en una tierra dura que se hizo más difícil después del impacto del meteorito. Comenzaron a volar hacia el sur como saqueadores por comida y mujeres. Para sobrevivir, adquirieron la costumbre de eliminar a los físicamente débiles y asustadizos. No sé cuando empezaron a equiparar todo tipo de sentimientos con debilidad, yo no estuve allí.

Suspiré. Me dio la historia de cómo habían llegado a ser, pero entendió mal la pregunta por completo.

—Si puedes pensar, puedes decidir lo que quieres ser —murmuré.

Él cerró los ojos.

—Suenas como Romayna.

Esa noche... tuve la primera pesadilla desde que pasamos a la clandestinidad. Yo estaba en la casa de verano de Vegeta, atrapada debajo de él mientras me destrozaba por dentro, mientras rompía mis huesos, sentí su áspero aliento en mi oído y sus dientes extrayendo mi sangre… me desperté con un grito ahogado y me revolqué en la cama de piel animal. A mi lado, Rom-kun dormía como un lirón: milagrosamente no se había despertado. Empecé a llorar en silencio, meciéndome en la oscuridad, hasta que las manos callosas de Bardock me detuvieron. Me levantó, me atrajo a sus brazos, indiferente a mi desnudez y la suya propia. Y lloré como una niña.

—Nunca escaparé de él. —Me las arreglé para decir entre ahogos en voz baja—. ¡Siempre estará conmigo!

No dijo nada, solo siguió abrazándome hasta que me calmé por completo. Mi cabeza estaba enterrada en la curvatura de su hombro, mis brazos colocados alrededor de su pecho desnudo y me golpeó de nuevo… su aroma, lo mucho que olía a Raditz. Yo no decidí nada conscientemente... solo actué. Volví la cabeza un poco, besé su cálido cuello y sentí su tirón en mi contra por la sorpresa. Mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre los duros músculos de su espalda, una hasta su nuca... la otra hacia abajo para coger su cola y sujetarla ligeramente en el mismo instante en que tomaba su labio inferior y lo mordía con fuerza. Hizo un mudo ruido de protesta y trató de apartarse, pero agarré la base de su cola un poco más fuerte y su objeción se convirtió en un gruñido.

Me dejó empujarlo sobre su espalda, mis manos y mi boca estaban en todas partes de él, su pecho comenzó a levantarse por el reprimido deseo… y entonces se sentó, me rodeó con sus brazos y me sacudió con fuerza.

—No soy Raditz, niña —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Sé quien eres —le contesté sin aliento.

—Esto no va a pasar —declaró y empezó a empujarme.

Me aferré, me incliné hacia él y puse mi boca contra la suya.

—Sé que todavía amas a Romayna. No quiero tu corazón, Bardock, quiero... quiero hacer el amor. ¡Qui… quiero estar con un hombre porque lo elijo!, no porque esté obligada. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, disfrutar y no ser lastimada. —Yo había envuelto poco a poco ambas piernas alrededor de él mientras permanecía inmóvil, mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba de necesidad reprimida y veía mis lágrimas llenar mi semblante. Él levantó una mano y me tocó el rostro con gentileza.

—Estoy atado a un juramento para protegerle, incluso de mí mismo. —Su voz era baja—. Hija... esto no es lo que quieres.

Todo mi cuerpo soltó la tensión y simplemente me quedé inerte en sus brazos, sollozando hasta que me dormí. Me abrazó toda la noche, curvado detrás de mí debajo de las pieles, como el clan que primero vivió ahí debió haber dormido. Pero no era el abrazo de un amante, era como... como papá meciéndome en su silla después de una pesadilla cuando era muy pequeña.

Esa mañana, me levanté justo antes del amanecer e hice mi camino hasta el pequeño sendero que iba a la meseta de la montaña. Toqué ligeramente a Bardock antes de salir, sabía que se había despertado segundos después de que me levanté de sus brazos.

—Necesito estar sola por un tiempo —dije en voz baja—. Vigila a Rom-kun por mí.

Él asintió en silencio, como si de alguna forma supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

Me paré en la meseta, miré la salida del sol sobre los picos de hielo que nos rodeaban y sentí el gélido viento tirando de mis pieles y mi cabello. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y grité de ira... de amargura… de odio... de dolor... por todas las cosas que había tragado y embotellado como veneno durante tanto tiempo que se destilaron en algo parecido a un ser vivo dentro de mí, una negra y monstruosa bestia sin piedad ni luz ni nada más excepto un odio implacable y una rabia asesina. Estuve de pie allí toda la mañana y la tarde, vertiendo todo hacia el cielo y hacia el frio aire limpio a mi alrededor, hasta que mi voz quedó en carne viva, hasta que estuve demasiado cansada como para siquiera poder regresar. Bardock me trajo a Rom-kun después de que estuve en silencio durante un rato, tomé al bebé de él y lo sostuve contra mi corazón, sonriendo y casi inerte por todo lo que purgué de mí misma. Eso no se había ido y yo no estaba libre de mi odio ni por asomo, pero estuve llena hasta desbordarme, pronta a romperme. Me sentí... Dioses, me sentí tranquila.

Es raro, pero las cosas no fueron extrañas entre Bardock y yo después. De hecho, fueron más fáciles. Pasamos el resto de nuestro exilio juntos en un cómodo compañerismo, hasta que un día a principios de otoño regresó a la cueva por la noche, con el rostro inexpresivo. Yo conocía esa mirada en la cara de un saiyayín, y la regla de oro era que mientras más impávido su semblante parecía, más estaba sintiendo. Esperé a oír lo que diría.

—Podemos regresar a la capital mañana —declaró—. El Saiyayín no Ouji cayó en combate.

—¿Está muerto? —susurré.

—No... no está más que... perdido. —Bardock se sentó pesadamente en el antiguo pozo de fuego—. En su última comunicación informó que estaba en órbita sobre Avaris y que había descendido a la superficie con la mariscal de campo Articha en preparación para la purga. Su portatropas y su nave insignia todavía orbitan alrededor del planeta... en pedazos. Avaris está desierto y no hay ninguna señal de Vegeta o Articha. El Señor Turna, compañero de la general, es su consorte atado por la luna... él habría sentido el golpe en su alma si hubiera muerto. Asegura que ella vive todavía.

—Los maiyoshyíns lo secuestraron —dije y comencé a reír nerviosamente. Él observó mi rostro un momento y cuando mi risa se hizo más y más histérica me agarró y me sacudió. La histeria pareció desvanecerse y lo miré con una pregunta no formulada en mis ojos.

—¿Ahora qué? —consulté calmada.

—Podemos volver a la capital —respondió—. Mousrom no tendrá tiempo ahora para una mezquina persecución como buscar tu muerte y eso no lo beneficiará en nada si el hombre que desea herir con tu muerte está perdido. Vamos a esperar y ver si es encontrado vivo o si se las arregla para escapar... sin embargo, si yo fuera un tahur, me atrevería a apostar que no volveremos a verlo. Con el tiempo, su padre tendrá que declararlo muerto si no es encontrado. Ese día... es posible que puedas elegir lo que mejor te parezca. Yo estoy atado a ti como protector por mi juramento al príncipe, podrías habitar y trabajar en el centro médico si lo deseas o en mi casa en las llanuras del sur.

En otras palabras, sería libre. Libre...

—¿Qué pasa si quiero dejar Vegetasei? —le pregunté gradualmente. Y me _iría_ , con o sin Bardock. De ninguna maldita manera voy a dejar que arranquen a mi bebé de mí para enviarlo a los cuarteles.

—Te recomiendo que lo evites por el bien del mocoso —dijo—. Un niño saiyayín tendrá una esperanza de vida muy corta en la galaxia abierta en estos días.

—Hay un montón de lugares que nunca han oído la palabra saiyayín —le aseguré con firmeza.

Aquí estamos, de vuelta en el centro médico. Toda la unidad quirúrgica hizo una pequeña fiesta para mí. Una pequeña fiesta un poco rara, ya que Bardock y todo su escuadrón se presentaron también, menos Panboukin y la esposa de Toma, Celipa. Ambos estaban perdidos en acción desde que los dejamos. Y Totepo... Totepo simplemente desapareció de vista por un tiempo por una licencia de descanso. Toma piensa, y Bardock está de acuerdo, que Mousrom puede haber tenido algo que ver con la desaparición. Mousrom lo llevó a alguna parte y le "preguntó" sobre el paradero de Bardock. Toma reclutó al enorme hijo de quince años de Panboukin, Tobaga, y a su propia hija Anyan en el escuadrón para llenar los espacios vacíos y recrear el mínimo pelotón de cinco guerreros. Con menos de cinco en su número, todos podrían haber sido reasignados a otros escuadrones para parchar a los sobrevivientes de otros equipos y hubieran tenido que luchar al lado de extraños.

Bardock, Toma, Kyouka, Anyan y Tobaga. Bardock debe haber conocido de la muerte de Celipa y Panboukin por sus comunicaciones infrecuentes con Toma, ya que no se sorprendió. Pero puesto que él no podía dejarme sola o sacarme a lo que era una noche increíblemente fría y lluviosa, ellos velaron a su hermano y hermana caídos en el centro médico.

Se embriagaron y empezaron a cantar antiguas canciones de guerra. Scopa y los otros miembros de su personal bebieron y comenzaron a bailar; trataron de convencer, persuadir y amenazar a Zabón para unirse. Noté, para mi desbordante alegría, que Hiru y Nachti pasaron la mayor parte de la noche bailando. Dejé de beber cuando estuve solo ligeramente pasada de copas y vi que todos los demás hacían el ridículo. Me di cuenta de que Bardock, aunque estaba cantando a todo pulmón y se inclinaba tambaleante con un brazo alrededor del hombro de Toma, no estaba ebrio tampoco. Se mantuvo vigilante y alerta toda la noche.

Zabón no tomaba en absoluto, me di cuenta, mientras me acercaba para sentarme a su lado. Estaba observando la extraña interacción entre Scopa y Bardock, cuando el médico comenzó a tratar de enseñarle una muy vieja canción de taberna saiyayín que había aprendido mientras servía su pasantía médica en el palacio. Los otros miembros del escuadrón escucharon con avidez como Scopa articulaba mal la extremadamente obscena letra sobre el amor antinatural de un miembro de la tribu del norte borracho por un spor-cerdo. Fue un gran éxito entre ellos, ya que todo el escuadrón de Bardock eran sureños de Turrasht. Varios miembros del personal quirúrgico se acercaron a paso lento para escuchar el final y la sala estalló en aullantes gruesas risas cuando Scopa terminó la canción.

—¿Qué te molesta? —le pregunté a Zabón en voz baja.

—Es extraño... ver a los esclavos médicos y a los guerreros saiyayíns beber juntos. —Se movió incómodo—. Y me pone nervioso por Scopa. Hay varios miembros de la Red aquí esta noche y están Bardock y su compañía, todos los cuales pasarán una gran cantidad de tiempo en el centro médico en el futuro debido a la obligación de su capitán como tu guardaespaldas. En este montón de explosivos que no coinciden, las únicas dos personas que todos tienen en común son tú misma y Scopa. La diferencia es que Scopa está caminando a través de este campo de minas... y no sabe que está ahí. Y no puedo decirle nada.

—Le estás dando muy poco crédito a su percepción —le dije sosteniendo a Rom-kun delante de mí—. Saluda a Jisan Zabón, Rom-kun.

Rom-kun hizo un ruido de gorgoteo y se rio cuando Zabón tomó su dedo con cautela.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó asombrado—. Ni siquiera ha intentado morderme.

—Nunca tuvo su año en la unidad de condicionamiento infantil —respondí—. El resto es solo una saludable dosis de amor. —Le conté lo que Hiru y yo le habíamos hecho a la unidad de condicionamiento y él se echó a reír en voz baja con un poco de tristeza.

—Si lo hubieras hecho hace veinte o treinta años podríamos no estar en guerra hoy. —Y con eso se fue a buscar a su amante ebrio para ponerlo en la cama, probablemente de camino al inodoro. Scopa ya estaba empezando a lucir verde.

Mañana sacaré la bolsa de embalaje que Romayna guardó en una caja aquí en el centro médico hace años y haré algo que quise hacer tan pronto como Karot-chan tuvo edad suficiente para caminar. Mañana, introduciré en Vegetasei a una golden retriever y a un perro pintas azules cazador de mapaches de chikyuu. Todo niño debe tener un par de perros para jugar.

Solo escuché un poco sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo en la fiesta de la primera noche, pero oí lo suficiente para saber que mis pistolas de ki junto con los escudos de camuflaje han convertido la guerra en un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Tal vez los rebeldes ganarán su libertad usando mis máquinas, pero ¿qué van a hacer con los saiyayíns si ganan? Matarlos a todos y dejar que los Dioses dispongan de ellos, estoy segura.

No habrá un final para la venganza.

Maiyosh Prime se enfrentó al avance imperial de Vegetasei y fue purgado sumariamente. Jeiyce, el único hijo sobreviviente de la casa real maiyoshyín, comenzó a librar una guerra de guerrillas en busca de venganza por su planeta natal y la libertad de los restos de su raza. Uno de sus objetivos fue el planeta donde Raditz se encontraba estacionado y él hizo un terrible voto de venganza por la gente que amaba. Purgó Corsaris en venganza y mató a la familia de Jeiyce. Jeiyce luego le declaró la guerra a Vegetasei y… y no hay fin a esto. Y no hay ningún chico bueno en ninguna parte de la mezcla.

En algún momento, el desgaste tiene que detenerlos. No puedo evitar que las personas odien o estén de duelo por la gente que el otro lado ha matado. No puedo impedirles desear venganza, pero... creo que de cierto modo puedo... separarlos. Crear una situación en la que Vegetasei no los encuentre y ellos no consigan atacar a Vegetasei. Por lo tanto, nadie muere. Ahora que estoy de vuelta, construiré mi escudo y detendre esto. La única cosa que me está confundiendo es como voy a presentárselo al rey. Tal vez a través de Bardock; desarrolló las esferas de la luna, por lo que no sería una exageración creer que construyó este escudo.

Tengo que terminar el escudo punto muerto antes de irnos de Vegetasei, incluso si no lo hago cuando Vegeta al fin sea declarado muerto. No me regocijaré de su muerte o estaré feliz de que lo más probable es que muera lentamente y sufriendo. No puedo sentir pena por él, así que... trataré de no pensar en él en absoluto.

La Red ha realizado un atentado contra la vida del rey de acuerdo con las fuentes de noticias. Alguien envenenó su vino. El padre de Vegeta se ha quedado en la sala más segura del centro médico, rodeado por su guardia real de élite. Esos chicos son de verdad leales a su señor y a nadie más, porque el propio Mousrom vino a "presentar sus respetos" a Vegeta-ou y ellos casi abrieron fuego contra él en la sala.

Mousrom ha detenido a todos los esclavos en el palacio para ser interrogados. Los guerreros de bajo nivel están laborando en los puestos de trabajo que en su mayoría fueron ocupados por madranis y ansouseiyíns hasta ayer. Nachti está histérica en este momento porque su hijo fue uno de los capturados. Él solo tiene catorce años.

Le pregunté a Zabón, casi en un ataque de rabia después de dejar a Hiru al lado de la cama de Nachti donde Scopa tuvo que darle tranquilizantes para calmarla, por qué habían hecho eso cuando sabían cuales serían las repercusiones.

—Oh —escupí—, no me digas. ¡El fin justifica los medios!

—No hemos tenido nada que ver en esto —dijo de manera rotunda.

—Entonces… —Lo supe de repente, quien tenía más que ganar si el rey moría ahora y Vegeta estaba desaparecido en combate.

—Mousrom —afirmó en un tono duro—. ¿Recuerdas lo que queríamos decir con matar a Vegeta-ou originalmente? Bueno... Jeiyce tiene otra idea en la cabeza y decidió que no. Y ahora que Vegeta está fuera de escena, no puede matar al rey porque eso pondría a Mousrom en el trono... y él es la última persona en la galaxia que queremos. Es un genio táctico y de la manipulación que hace lucir a Vegeta-ou como un abuelo bondadoso en su trato con otras razas.

Le llevé al rey sus medicamentos en el turno de noche. Caminé nerviosa a través del anillo de guardias y salté de sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos.

—Dime, muchacha —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Está el centro médico tan plagado de la Red Roja como Inteligencia quiere hacerme creer?

—El centro médico —respondí—, está lleno de pacifistas y sanadores, Ousama. —Yo contuve la respiración cuando esos brillantes ojos negros se fijaron en mí con la misma mirada de evaluación que me dieron la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—¿De quién más _tú_ sospecharías? —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—No sé, Majestad. De quien quiera que tenga más que ganar personalmente con su muerte.

—Muchacha lista. —Se rio sin alegría. Ya sabía que Mousrom estaba detrás de todo, eso era excelente. Y luego...—. No tomes otro amante hasta que haya visto el cuerpo frío de mi hijo. No lo voy a dar por perdido hasta ese día.

Me incliné hacia él.

—He oído… —Me detuve.

—Habla, muchacha. —No era una petición.

—He oído que el señor Turna está tratando de rastrearlos a través de su enlace lunar con la señora Articha.

—Él languidecería y moriría si ella fuera asesinada. —El rey asintió, su voz áspera se hacía mas tensa por el demasiado esfuerzo—. Ellos están vivos... los encontraremos... ¿De quién es ese cachorro? —Él apartó con brusquedad la cabeza lejos de Rom-kun quien estaba dando patadas feliz en el canguro alrededor de mi pecho. Sonrió y saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano al rey de Vegetasei, algo que solo había empezado a hacer hace unos días. El rey frunció el ceño, lucía algo nervioso.

—Es mío ahora, Majestad —le informé—. Él es el hijo de Bardock y Romayna de Turrasht…

—Los padres de Raditz —Vegeta-ou gruñó y me dio una mirada torva—. ¿Y mi hijo te permite tenerlo? —Asentí y él rio entre dientes muy despacio—. Debes tener al muchacho envuelto en tu telaraña más fuerte de lo que me di cuenta para que haya decidido criar al hijo de Bardock. Traté de advertirle del peligro, pero no quiere desprenderse de ti.

—Él me tiene afición —contesté diplomáticamente.

—Estaba más que aficionado, muchacha —espetó—. Debe darte un gran placer pensar en lo que el enemigo le esta haciendo ahora mismo.

—No me da ningún placer, Ousama —dije en voz baja. Era la verdad.

Él resopló.

—Has suavizado a ese bebé con tanto afecto, muchacha. Es fuerte, puedo sentirlo, pero... demasiado suave... —Los medicamentos estaban comenzando a funcionar en él—. Mi… mi hijo era demasiado suave a esa edad, antes de... antes de que Nappa lo endureciera. —Él se durmió.

Malvado viejo bastardo. _Antes de que Nappa lo endureciera._ Me pregunto... ¿Me pregunto qué clase de hombre Vegeta sería si hubiera... hubiera sido criado en otro planeta por otras personas? Moriré antes de dejar que eso le pase a Rom-kun.

Todo en la capital es diferente ahora. Hay una atmósfera de exaltada paranoia y no se permite viajar, a menos que sea autorizado por Inteligencia. Si te sorprenden fuera o lejos de tu edificio asignado o de tu alojamiento para esclavos sin los papeles correctos serás transportado a ciudad Kharda en el norte, donde el ministro de Inteligencia mantiene sus "perreras de torturador", como Vegeta las llamó. Deseo que hubiera mostrado su habitual falta de autocontrol y acabado de matar al bastardo obeso en un ataque de rabia antes de marcharse para ir a la guerra. Hubiera sido lo mejor que Vegeta alguna vez en su vida hiciera por Vegetasei. He estado de regreso en la capital una semana ahora y no hay una palabra del hijo de Nachti. Ella está enferma de miedo por él. Todos hemos oído los rumores de lo que han estado haciéndole a los cautivos maiyoshyíns en la ciudad del torturador, pero solo habían detenido a presuntos miembros de la Red Roja antes de ahora, nunca este masivo enmallado de todo el mundo en las inmediaciones por crímenes contra el Estado. ¡Y ese maldito monstruo del rey deja que Mousrom tome a todas esas personas inocentes cuando _sabe_ que él es el sospechoso más probable!

Los cachorros han nacido hoy. Los incubé en una cámara de crecimiento embrionario acelerado y parecía que ya tenían dos semanas de edad cuando los saqué. Scopa piensa que son las cosas más lindas en la creación, Hiru aparentemente es alérgico a ellos y Zabón y Bardock dicen que tienen un aspecto delicioso.

Dejé que Rom-kun pusiera sus manos sobre ellos y sintiera lo suave que son. El pintas azules lamió su dedo y él soltó una risita.

Rom-kun aún no tiene cinco meses de edad y ya está tratando de decir palabras.

Eso no es normal para un bebé saiyayín o chikyuuyín. Y esto no se detiene aquí tampoco. Está haciendo ruidos ahora cuando me necesita, balbuceando y gorgojeando en su mayoría, pero hay un sonido que ha estado haciendo que es extraño. "Oh-nee". Yo no sé por que eso me da tantos extraños escalofríos, pero la razón finalmente me llamó la atención la noche de ayer.

Bardock es mi sombra y me sigue a donde quiera que voy —lo cual representa un infierno de problemas con la logística de cuando y como voy a encontrar privacidad para trabajar en mi nuevo escudo—. Incluso duerme en la sala de estar de mi apartamento, así que cualquiera que intente llegar a mí en la noche tendrá que pasar primero por él. Ayer por la noche, jugamos al ajedrez con las piezas de piedra que tallamos en las montañas mientras Rom-kun estaba en su cuna, inquieto y luchando por no dormir. Él empezó a hacerlo cuando volvimos al centro médico. Supongo que hay tantas cosas nuevas que ver aquí, que tiene miedo de perderse de algo si se queda dormido. Comenzó a hacer el sonido otra vez.

—¿Oh-nee? —dijo él—. ¡Ohhhhh-neeeee!

Me giré para ver que había medio trepado fuera de la cuna y lo levanté para revisar su pañal.

—¡Déjalo en paz, niña! —espetó Bardock—. Él no necesita ser abrazado cada vez que chilla.

—¡Oh-nee! —exclamó Rom-kun alegremente cuando lo levanté y vi que había hecho algo horrible en su pañal.

—¿Quieres estar aquí y oler popo de bebé toda la noche? —le pregunté a Bardock con aspereza y acosté a Rom-kun en su cambiador. Bardock gruñó, pero no contestó nada—. ¡Qué niño tan bueno! —exclamé cuando terminé de limpiar y cambiarle el pañal a mi bebé. Él levantó un pequeño puño gordo y me tocó la nariz con una risita.

—¡Oh-nee! —habló él.

Me puse rígida por la sorpresa. Bardock se tensó al sentir el cambio en mi postura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Rom-kun... —respondí con voz trémula—. ¿Está... está diciendo "Oneesan".

—¡Oh-nee! —Él cantó, riendo de nuevo.

Le conté a Bardock todo la noche anterior, todo lo que Kamisama me había dicho. Él resopló y sacudió la cabeza lleno de incredulidad, pero pude ver una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos. Me di cuenta de que ahora ya no era inquietud por el roce con lo sobrenatural, era miedo por mí. El temor de que yo estuviera diciendo locuras y que hubiera perdido el juicio silenciosamente.

—¿Puedes decir "mamá", Rom-kun? —dije mientras lo acostaba para dormir—. Di "ma-má".

—Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma —contestó medio dormido.

Él recuerda, lo sé. Se acuerda de su vida pasada como Son-Gokú.

Zabón se ha ido de nuevo y Scopa vino a mí llorando. Dice que sabe que con las medidas estrictas, Zabón será capturado y torturado hasta la muerte. Me senté a su lado durante toda la tarde, con nuestras voces bajas para que Bardock no pudiera oírnos desde su puesto fuera del laboratorio. Él y yo tuvimos un par de expresiones antes sobre como se cierne sobre todos mis movimientos y la forma en que iba a drogarlo y meterlo en una vaina de incubación solo para tener algo de privacidad si él no se alejaba un poco.

Han sido un par de semanas y mucho ha sucedido, la mayoría, cosas malas. El hijito de Nachti está muerto. La causa oficial de su muerte fue insuficiencia cardíaca. Ella recibió una hoja impresa directo de las oficinas centrales de inteligencia que le informaba de esto y comenzó a gritar. Hiru la sostuvo y finalmente la llevó a sus habitaciones. Han sido pareja desde hace tres meses y él esta cuidando de ella… sabe como se siente. Yo estuve enferma durante todo el día, dando tumbos casi a ciegas por el recuerdo de la muerte de Karot-chan, incapaz de ayudarla o consolarla en lo absoluto, reviví la muerte de mi propio hijo una y otra vez en mi mente. Insuficiencia cardíaca. En otras palabras, ellos le indujeron tanto dolor que sufrió un paro cardíaco a los catorce años. No puedo decir nada más esta noche.

Han pasado un par de semanas. He estado tan ocupada y con el corazón demasiado enfermo para escribir. Nachti está... Nachti está un poco mejor. Ella no está sola y eso puede significar la diferencia entre superar algo o dejar que te mate.

Los cachorros son personas no gratas en cirugía en estos días debido a su completa incontinencia y mi aparente incapacidad para educarlos. Ellos hacen pis de alegría, hacen pis de miedo, hacen pis de entusiasmo. Simplemente hacen pis todo el tiempo, cuando y donde les conviene. Les he puesto los nombres de mis perros en Chikyuu, los perros a partir de quienes fueron clonados. La golden retriever es Baka y el sabueso manchas azules es Yaro. Papá los nombró en memoria de su abuelo Briefs de occidente que llamó a sus propios perros "Maldita Sea". Él gritaba, "¡Ven aquí, Maldita Sea!" y el perro venía corriendo. Los cachorros están confinados en el invernadero hasta que aprendan a controlar sus vejigas.

Las cosas continúan volviéndose más tensas y todo el mundo está más que asustado por los informes que llegan todos los días. Los Demonios Rojos han estado atacando objetivos saiyayíns desde hace meses, los bombardean desde la órbita o caen sobre las bases más pequeñas y colonias con pistolas de ki y escudos de camuflaje para hacerlos invisibles. Todo por mi trabajo, todo por mi culpa...

No. ¡No, maldición! No voy a tomar la responsabilidad de todo esto. Entregué mis inventos como armas defensivas y Jeiyce las convirtió en máquinas de guerra. Incluso Zabón no sabía ni decidió como se usarían las cosas que le alcanzó a Jeiyce.

Cada vez más y más personas están siendo llevadas a Kharda y el rey apoya todo. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que él le está dando a Mousrom un reinado más libre con los esclavos para mantener al inquisidor ocupado en otras cosas aparte de intentos de asesinato... y porque él está sufriendo profundamente por su hijo y quiere que alguien pague.

Bardock dice que el señor Turna los está buscando, sigue a Articha y a Vegeta a través de su vínculo con su pareja. Todo lo que Jeiyce debe estar haciéndole a Vegeta, el príncipe de Vegetasei, ha llegado a él, pero... debe ser horrible. Yo sé que no pude purgar de mí la mayor parte de todo mi odio en la fría cima de la montaña de los riscos del norte. Puedo sentirlo durmiendo en mi interior como un dragón negro con colmillos venenosos, pero al menos... al menos no dejaré que me devore y me convierta en alguien como los hombres que tienen a Vegeta.

Rom-kun está gateando ahora y con esto quiero decir que gatea sobre cualquier cosa. Si lo bajo, se escabulle y desaparece de vista en un par de segundos, lo cual es un problema, ya que se ha puesto enorme y llevarlo en el canguro todo el día le está haciendo daño a mi espalda. También ha decidido que todo lo que puede recoger es comestible. Si me quejara de él, Bardock lo vigilaría cuando me voy a las rondas, o lo que sería mejor, lo mantendría ocupado, ya que no quiero que Rom-kun vea a las personas que estoy tratando. A los saiyayíns heridos y... y a aquellos que sobrevivieron a Kharda, y fueron puestos en libertad porque se determinó que eran inocentes. Los supervivientes de la ciudad del torturador están... Kamisama.

No quiero hablar sobre la forma en que se encuentran. La mayoría de ellos han sufrido colapsos mentales, además de sus heridas físicas. Es... es muy malo.

Estoy trabajando unas pocas horas cada día en el escudo. Se está construyendo un poco a la vez, pero no puede ir más rápido que eso y conservar cualquier tipo de secreto. Todo permanece encapsulado cuando no estoy trabajando en ello y el único que lo sabe es Scopa. Le dije todo mi plan y él está de acuerdo con mi idea incondicionalmente. Accedió a mantener el secreto, incluso de Zabón. Sería muy malo si Zabón se entera de lo que estoy haciendo y del porqué.

Hoy conocí a un nuevo miembro del equipo quirúrgico, su nombre es Nail. Casi grité cuando Scopa nos presentó. Él es... él es de la misma raza de Kamisama y Piccolo. Le dice a la gente que es namekkuseiyín, ellos lo miran y luego se ríen como si acabara de hacer una broma. Scopa tuvo que explicármelo. Namekkusei es un planeta de leyenda en toda la galaxia civilizada. Los místicos de allí forjaron las mágicas esferas del dragón que pueden conceder cualquier deseo al alcance de tu imaginación. Sonreí con tristeza, nadie podía creer que era cierto, pero... luego casi me desmayo.

Las esferas del dragón...

Podrían resolver todo si su pueblo en realidad tuviera un juego. Demonios, pensé, ¡podrían tener varios juegos! ¡Tal vez sin las limitaciones de las esferas del dragón de Chikyuu, tal vez... tal vez podrían retroceder el tiempo o deshacer los acontecimientos, o... ¡o traer de vuelta a las personas que fueron asesinas hace más de un año!

—Scopa —le pedí con voz débil—. ¿Podrías dejar que Nail y yo hablemos un momento en privado? —Dioses bendigan a Scopa, él solo asintió y dejó sus oficinas sin hacer ni una pregunta.

Agarré a Nail por los hombros y empecé a balbucear histérica todas esas preguntas. Se puso una mano en la frente y dijo:

—Paz, Bulma de Chikyuu. —Él habló las palabras en chikyuuyín y negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Todas las artes para hacer las antiguas esferas que no tenían límites se perdieron hace mucho tiempo. No podemos traer de vuelta a tu pueblo ni a tu hijo.

—¿Cómo... qué haces aquí? —pregunté sintiendo como si ya supiera parte de la respuesta.

—Mi Dios es padre y anciano de sus hijos y habita entre nosotros —contestó—. Soy _dohshib senshi_ , un sacerdote guerrero. El Kamisama de Chikyuu y el Kamisama de Namekkusei eran hermanos, y nos han dicho de tu misión. —Miró a Rom-kun, a quien sostenía en mis brazos—. Así como se le ha encargado guiar al niño, yo estoy encargado de custodiarla. Vine a Vegetasei como miembro de... creo que la palabra es "revolución". Era la única manera de entrar ilegalmente en este planeta como están las cosas ahora. Un tipo llamado Zabón me dio un salvoconducto e instrucciones para vigilarla y al joven médico. Como es mi deber dentro de esta "Red", puedo cumplirlo de buena fe. Estoy a su servicio, señora, cuando y como me necesite. Yo la llevaré a usted y al niño de regreso a Namekkusei conmigo, si lo desea.

Me hubiera gustado. ¡Oh, Dioses, cómo lo deseaba! Pero... le conté todo, mis pecados con mis inventos y la forma en que se estaban utilizando.

—Tengo que hacer las cosas bien antes de irme —le dije—. Y conozco una manera de hacerlo, aunque necesito un poco más de tiempo para terminarlo.

Se inclinó como un caballero ante su dama y aceptó mis deseos como una orden.

No hay esferas del dragón en este momento, me informó. El anciano había muerto después de darle a Nail sus instrucciones de buscarme y ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera, y el nuevo Kamisama de Namekkusei aún tiene que forjar un nuevo juego. Supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Dejé que sostuviera a Rom-kun, él le devolvió la mirada a la pequeña cara sonriente que lo contemplaba, sus rasgos verdes brillaron con alegría y con algo que era un asombro casi religioso. Lo último que le mencioné antes de separarnos era que tenía un rival para el cargo de protector. Me pregunto si él y Bardock se llevarán bien.

Los otros médicos ven todos los días con asombro y más que un poco de envidia como Nail sana a los pacientes. Él no practica la medicina convencional, tiene una sanación especial.

Energía. Puede poner sus manos sobre alguien y borrar sus heridas. Scopa está casi loco de alegría por tenerlo en el centro médico. La única cosa que le impide ser un hacedor de milagros completo es que da su ki al sanar y eso lo agota después del tercer o cuarto paciente, pero ha salvado a mucha gente. No existe tensión entre él y Bardock en absoluto. Nail le permite a Bardock hacer lo suyo en las sombras mientras él revisa en busca de intenciones dolosas las mentes de las personas a mi alrededor y en el área en general. Es un poderoso telépata y la idea de que verá los problemas venir a una milla de distancia me hace dormir mucho mejor de lo que hacía antes de su llegada.

Bardock entró en la reunión del personal quirúrgico de esta mañana y puso tres carnets de identidad con los nombres de tres esclavos en la mesa delante de un atónito Scopa.

—Hay dos técnicos de medicina y un ayudante quirúrgico aquí —indicó con gravedad—. Todos ellos tienen compañeros o hijos que han sido detenidos en Kharda, hay que andar con cuidado cerca de esta gente. Mousrom sostiene un cuchillo en la garganta de sus parientes y los hará fieles y diligentes informantes de Inteligencia. El inquisidor está buscando cualquier motivo para requisar el centro médico y centralizar sus instalaciones de tortura aquí. —Él miró alrededor de la habitación al personal reunido y frunció el ceño oscuramente—. No digan nada sin pensarlo bien o le darán un motivo para tomarlo como sedición.

Espías de Inteligencia, obligados por medio del chantaje a informarle a Mousrom de todos nuestros movimientos por salvar las vidas de sus seres queridos...

Zabón está de vuelta. Scopa no habla con él y lo hizo dormir en uno de los apartamentos para huéspedes. Él ha sido escogido para un proyecto de "motivación" creado por el señor Turna. Turna volvió a Vegetasei por una semana para poner todos los asuntos de la baronía de su esposa en las manos de uno de sus hijos y así poder salir y buscar a Articha a tiempo completo. Mientras estaba en casa, creó este programa para elevar la moral de las tropas de todo el imperio. Zabón va a estar viajando por todos los planetas colonias, instruyendo a los chefs locales de la misma manera que hacía en Vegetasei con el personal de las cocinas de las casas nobles.

A los perros no les gusta él para nada. A pesar de la bonita piel azul que por lo general usa en estos días, creo que ellos huelen al enorme reptil cuando lo olfatean y tienen miedo de que se los coma.

Llegué a una extraña conversación en la pequeña cocina del departamento de cirugía hoy. La voz de Bardock reía en un tono suave.

—... estuve casado por más de ochenta años, muchacho, no cambiarás a tu compañero. Uno los acepta como son o en lo absoluto.

—... estoy cansado de preocuparme —dijo Scopa en voz baja.

—Todo estará bien ahora, me parece —aseveró Bardock—. Se le asignó viajar por toda la galaxia. Eso frenará esa inquietud que lo impulsa a alejarse de su puesto y conseguir que lo golpeen como a un fugitivo.

Retrocedí, sintiéndome como una terrible intrusa.

—¡Ay, Bulma-san! —Toma estaba justo detrás de mí, yo hice ruido y lastimé mi mano cuando le dí una fuerte palmada a la armadura blindada de su pecho. Los saiyayíns no pueden caminar y hacer ruido, aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello—. ¿Oíste por casualidad algo jugoso? —Él me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todo el escuadrón ha comenzado a servir como mi cuerpo de guardias por turnos en el último par de semanas, ya que Bardock ha estado ocupado haciendo... cosas. Cosas como averiguar quienes son los informantes de inteligencia y dejar que todos lo sepan. Todo se está haciendo muy confuso por aquí.

Tienes a una serie de agentes de la Red. Tienes a gente como Nachti y Scopa que no están afiliados a nada ni a nadie, excepto a su llamado de salvar vidas. Tienes a los informantes de Inteligencia. Está Nail que supuestamente es de la Red Roja, pero en realidad solo se ocupa de Rom-kun y de mí. Están los voluntarios saiyayíns que renunciaron a su día de descanso para ayudar con el flujo constante de heridos. Luego, están Bardock y su escuadrón, y un buen número de otros que parecen ser de la misma opinión... los llamaré la multitud anti-Mousrom / pro-monarquía. Los mosqueteros del rey Vegeta opuestos al "Richelieu" de Inteligencia de Vegetasei. El rey aprecia su lealtad tanto como Louis quería a D'Artagnan y a sus muchachos —lo que no ocurre—. Él tiene sus propios problemas, Mousrom lo está arrimando a una esquina política y de zonas de influencia.

—¡No te me aparezcas por la espalda de esa forma! —espeté y pasé de mala manera por delante de él. Detrás suyo, oscurecida por su enorme cuerpo, su hija Anyan trato de disimular su risa.

¡Odio que los saiyayíns me llamen Bulma-san! Es por respeto al hecho de que todavía sigo siendo oficialmente una amante real. Estaría impaciente por que el rey se diera por vencido y declarara a Vegeta muerto, si no fuera porque eso podría inclinar la balanza del poder a favor de Mousrom aún más. No puedo pensar en nada peor que ese monstruo sádico en el trono. El rey Vegeta es un malvado bastardo, pero tiene honor y es, en el fondo, un pragmático implacable. Él hace lo que es conveniente y lo que resolverá sus problemas, sin tener en cuenta nada más que las antiguas leyes y su propio sentido del honor. Mousrom...

A Mousrom solo le gusta hacer daño a la gente.

Nachti y Hiru se casaron hoy. Scopa y Zabón se situaron uno al lado del otro a mi izquierda, con las manos entrelazadas, de nuevo congraciados entre sí. Yo estaba tan feliz que lloré, incluso en medio de todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas semanas. Una pequeña bomba nuclear de plasma fue detonada en una ciudad saiyayín al sur. La ciudad entera fue arrasada. Hemos montado un triaje en el centro médico, en las pistas de aterrizaje, que se atestó hasta las colinas cubiertas de hierba que rodean el complejo. Eso fue…

Tengo que parar esto... tengo que... hacer que se detenga. Nunca quise que esto suceda. Fue mi culpa... mi...

Voy a terminar mi escudo y hacerlo mejor. Si los saiyayíns y el resto de la galaxia no pueden llevarse bien, simplemente voy a tener que separarlos. Estoy casi terminado el escudo.

Scopa me ha estado ayudando en sus horas libres y compartimos con Nail nuestro pequeño secreto también. Tres pares de manos han sido mucho mejores que una.

¡Rom-kun esta tan grande ahora! Él ya dice todo tipo de palabras. Le enseñé a llamar a Bardock "papá" y eso lo fastidia demasiado. Está alzándose y trata de pararse sobre sus propios pies. No puedo descifrar por que hace todo tan temprano, pero no es precoz en lo que a caminar se refiere, quizás porque es tan increíblemente móvil como gateador.

Lo perdí ayer y lo encontré jugando con los perros en una de las salas de recuperación. Ellos estaban montando todo un espectáculo para los soldados heridos. Pude escuchar el coro de risas ásperas por todo el camino del pasillo. Rom-kun estaba imitando a los perros y perseguía su cola haciendo círculos en cuatro patas hasta que se cayó por el vértigo. Me abuchearon cuando vine a llevarme su entretenimiento.

Estamos de vuelta en las montañas, en nuestra vieja cueva-refugio.

Ayer por la noche hubo otro atentado contra la vida del rey, una vez más, no por la Red. Fue llevado al centro médico de nuevo, bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad. Él regresaba del "frente", que está en todos lados de Vegetasei en estos días, cuando su nave explotó justo por encima de la parte superior de la atmósfera. De alguna manera, él milagrosamente hizo una inmersión de poder en el aire respirable debajo antes de perder el conocimiento. Estará bien, solo necesita alrededor de un día en un tanque.

Nail fue llamado para ayudar a eliminar la metralla del cuerpo del rey, usó su poder para volver a unir cada herida abierta mientras Scopa extraía los trozos de metal. Bardock y yo nos sentamos en la cocina de la sala de cirugía toda la noche después de que mi turno terminó, para esperar hasta saber con seguridad que el rey estaría mejor y que no despertaríamos a la mañana siguiente con el comienzo del reinado de Mousrom Primero. Unos cinco minutos después, Scopa nos llamó por el comunicador para decir que todo estaba bien, Bardock se paró y soltó un gruñido bajo.

—¡Saldremos por la puerta de atrás de la sala de postoperatorio, niña! ¡Muévete!

Me volví y lo que vi detrás me dejó muda del terror. Mousrom de Inteligencia venía caminando hacia nosotros desde la sala de postoperatorio. Y... oh, Kamisama... sostenía a mi bebé. Vagamente sentí a los otros soldados, soldados de Inteligencia, entrando por la puerta frente a nosotros que llevaba a la sala de recuperación. Mousrom tenía a Rom-kun en un brazo y algo en el otro... la levantó y disparó más allá de mí, haciendo caer a Bardock al instante. Era una pistola de ki.

—Las armas del enemigo que hemos reunido han demostrado ser muy útiles —dijo Mousrom y se movió pesadamente hacia mí. Me volví loca. Corrí hacia él gritando el nombre de Rom-kun... Rom-kun, quien colgaba en su enorme mano carnosa, débil y sin vida, igual que... igual que...

Dos enormes soldados me apartaron de él y sujetaron mis brazos mientras se quedó allí, sonriéndome con una repugnante y aceitosa sonrisa burlona.

—El cachorro está vivo, mujer. No tengo ningún interés en él salvo como una herramienta útil para sacarte de tu escondite si hubieras resultado ser escurridiza otra vez. —Soltó a mi bebé en la mesa y pareció olvidarlo.

—¡¿Por… por qué?! Ve… Vegeta está... —Estaba hiperventilando, casi mareada de alivio de que Rom-kun estuviera vivo, solo inconsciente—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Si Vegeta está perdido?, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?, ¿por qué molestarme contigo? —Sonrió—. He recibido pruebas contundentes de que está vivo. Turna es un tonto, pero uno persistente. Él se está acercando a su posición y es posible que el príncipe sea rescatado en cuestión de semanas, incluso días. La información que tengo me lleva a creer que estará... en mal estado cuando sea encontrado. Deseo darle un presente de bienvenida. —Dio un paso adelante, su aliento rancio envolvía su rostro mientras se inclinaba y me miraba con lascivia—. Tu sucio y mutilado cuerpo, mujer. —Podía escuchar a Bardock en el piso, maldiciendo débilmente, cuando Mousrom levantó una enorme mano y agarró uno de mis senos con dolorosa fuerza—. ¿Eres luchadora, muchacha? —dijo, su voz era ronca—. Apuesto a que sí.

La sala estalló. Zabón entró por la puerta como un torbellino e hizo pedazos a los hombres que estaban detrás de mí, soltando un áspero y rabioso rugido de reptil. Luego... todo se detuvo. Se terminó sin más. Toma y Kyouka llegaron disparados a través de la puerta y casi atropellaron a Scopa, Hiru y Nachti que vinieron de alguna parte, yo corrí a recoger el pequeño cuerpo inerte de Rom-kun quien comenzó a sollozar. Él estaba bien, ni siquiera tenía un golpe en la cabeza.

Los cuerpos de Mousrom y sus hombres yacían tendidos en el suelo, sus ojos estaban abiertos y catatónicos, de todos, por supuesto, salvo los dos que me sujetaron. Zabón los había matado. Toma ayudó a Bardock a levantarse a una postura aturdida. La habitación quedó en silencio y todos los ojos se clavaron en Nail.

—¿Qué demonios haces con ellos? —preguntó Zabón.

—Los pongo a dormir —respondió calmado—. Es parte de mi capacidad telepática.

—Bueno... —dijo Toma—. Veamos que nunca se despierten.

—No podemos —replicó Bardock. Parecía como si las palabras supieran mal en su boca—. Él es... en ausencia del príncipe, desesperadamente necesario.

—¿Podríamos... —sugirió Hiru muy indeciso—. ¿Podríamos hacer que parezca como si vino aquí para matar al rey? Tenemos que hacer algo, Bardock-san, él nos matará a todos por habernos opuesto a sus planes.

—No —sostuvo Nail, el tono de su voz era firme—. Los haré olvidar que alguna vez estuvieron aquí, podemos sacarlos y dejarlos en otro lugar. Ellos no tendrán memoria de la visita de esta noche y pasarán varias horas después de que se despierten antes que recuerden que debían venir a capturar a Bulma-san y no lo hicieron.

—Podemos verter vino sobre ellos para explicar la pérdida de la memoria —dijo Zabón—. ¿Puedes añadir recuerdos tanto como quitarlos, Nail?

—Puedo poner la sugerencia de una... creo que la palabra es "borrachera" en sus mentes —contestó Nail—. Los otros me pueden ayudar en esto; Bardock-san toma a Bulma-san y al niño y váyanse.

Tuve tiempo para decirle adiós a todos esta vez y para empacar una gran cantidad de cosas que necesitaría, ya que todavía no era verano y estaría haciendo un frío asesino en esas montañas.

—Eres un fuerte hijo de puta, rashayyayín. —Toma le estaba diciendo a Zabón mientras nosotros partíamos.

—No dejes que se sepa —respondió Zabón con una casual mueca de dolor que era completamente falsa—. Me gusta ser chef, no compañero de entrenamiento de algún noble. Y matar a un saiyayín, cualquier saiyayín, es mi sentencia de muerte.

—No he visto nada —Toma se rio entre dientes.

Después de que llegamos al refugio y nos acomodamos para la noche, Bardock se dirigió a mí con un sombrío ceño fruncido.

—Él es un hombre peligroso.

—¿Zabón? —pregunté perfectamente inexpresiva—. Él mató a aquellos para salvar…

—No el rashayyayín. Yo sé que él enmascara un alto poder de pelea. Los de su especie, lo que queda de ellos, son una raza de naturaleza fuerte. El otro… Nail. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Un hombre que puede entrar en la mente de otro y reordenarla a voluntad es de temer. Él podría... podría hacer casi cualquier cosa con ese poder.

—Pero no lo hará —le aseguré–. Es un pacifista y un sanador. ¿Sabes por qué dejó a Mousrom y a sus hombres vivos? Él nunca ha matado a nadie en su vida.

Y Bardock asintió, satisfecho.

Me fui a dormir, esperando que Scopa cuidara bien de mis perros.

Son dos semanas más tarde. Encontraron a Vegeta, está vivo. Toma contacto con Bardock para decírselo. Mañana volveremos a la capital. Le gritaría a Bardock y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo sin sentido si pensara que eso serviría de algo, pero él está atado a un juramento de entregarme a su príncipe ilesa. Mañana vuelvo a ser una esclava. Voy a... Kamisama, voy a tener que… que dejar a Rom-kun en el centro médico todas las noches a partir de ahora, porque Vegeta dijo que no tendría al hijo de Bardock viviendo bajo su techo. Yo… yo… yo lo mataré antes de dejar que me arrebate a mi bebé.

Todo mi miedo probablemente ha sido en vano.

Scopa y Nail atienden a Vegeta, y Nachti y yo... nos ocupamos de Articha. Casi la pierdo una o dos veces mientras la estábamos tratando. Ellos... ellos la utilizaron como una prostituta de guarnición, fue debilitada con ki-amortiguadores integrados en su celda para que no pudiera defenderse. Creo que estaba equivocada. En la isla... pensé que era peor porque Vegeta no me odiaba como persona, solo me veía como un juguete, no como una persona. Vi mientras la trataba que pudo haber sido mucho, mucho peor estar en manos de alguien que me odiara y pretendiera lastimarme por venganza. Utilizamos un tratamiento para la desnutrición y rompimos y reacomodamos los huesos que habían sido destrozados y permitidos sanar mal. Turna rondaba junto a nosotras todo el tiempo, su rostro estaba detenido en tal horror y dolor desgarrador que no podía mirarlo. Articha alzó la vista hacia su rostro, anclado a la cordura, creo, por el amor que ella sentía fluir a través del vínculo lunar que lo dejó rastrearla por media galaxia. Dioses... ¿lo que debe haber sentido de ella?

—No moriré, amado. —Ella habló en un susurro ronco—. No lo haré.

—No te quedes por mi causa. —Él musitó con la voz quebrada—. Si deseas morir, entraremos por los pasillos de la Guerra de la mano.

—No lo haga... —dije muy suavemente, mirándola a los ojos. Los míos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Ella gruñó en voz baja y me enseñó los dientes con débil rabia. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza para sentarse, habría intentado matarme.

—¡Te atreves a tener piedad de mí, pequeña debilucha llorona! ¡No sabes nada del honor ni del orgullo! —Se interrumpió, soltó un gruñido sollozante y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. Turna me miró lleno de odio, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para atacarme. Algo en la forma en que me miró me dijo que era muy consciente de quien era yo y sabía que no podía levantar una mano sobre mí—. Tú no sabes... —susurró.

—Sí lo sé —le contesté con la misma voz suave. Ella lentamente se dio la vuelta para examinar mi rostro y vi el reconocimiento nacer en su cara. No era una mujer bonita, pero era guapa por la forma de sus huesos fuertes y su altura que muchos hombres saiyayíns encontrarían hermosa, incluso con la vieja cicatriz que recorría un lado de su faz. Sabía que ella debía estar pasando los cien años de edad, aunque se veía alrededor de los treinta y cinco en términos humanos. Y de repente pareció... como si una luz hubiera sido arrojada en su cabeza. Era la misma expresión de sorpresa que Vegeta había usado cuando hizo la conexión mental entre Jeiyce golpeándolo casi hasta la muerte y él hiriéndome. Parecía estupefacta, esa misma mirada de sordo horror asomaba jugando alrededor de sus ojos. Y supe que, si decidía vivir, Vegetasei —en particular el comercio de esclavas de placer— nunca volvería a ser igual para ella.

—Si muere —continué casi en un susurro—, ellos la habrán vencido. No les dé esa victoria.

Ella se me quedó mirando durante tanto tiempo que empecé a sentir que mis ojos se volvían a humedecer, después asintió una vez con un corto golpe militar de su cabeza.

—Ponme en el tanque, muchacha.

La pusimos en el tanque durante el resto de la noche y luego Turna envolvió su cuerpo dormido en una manta y voló con ella de regreso a su casa de campo para que se recuperara.

Me dio una inclinación de cabeza que fue casi la mitad de un arco.

—Tienes mi eterno agradecimiento... Bulma-san.

Nachti se dejó caer en la pared del controlador del tanque de regeneración ni bien él salió.

—Creí que las dos estábamos muertas. ¿Estaba alucinando o uno de los más altos nobles del imperio te llamó "Bulma-san"? Si tú tuvieras bolas, te diría que están hechas de ardantium.

Y si ni Articha o Turna me hubieran reconocido, creo que Turna nos habría matado a ambas para evitar que la noticia de lo que le hicieron a su esposa saliera más allá de la sala de tratamiento. Tanto Vegeta como Articha fueron llevados al centro médico en tal estado de alta seguridad y secreto, que nadie más que nosotros cuatro que los tratábamos estaban permitidos en la sección quirúrgica del complejo. Creo que el rey hubiera matado a Scopa y a Nail también, excepto que sabía lo mucho que el centro médico necesitaba a Scopa y estaba ligeramente impresionado al ver a Nail poner las manos en Vegeta y curar la mayor parte de sus heridas mediante un toque.

Nachti fue a reunirse con Hiru en su apartamento. Él no había dormido nada, ya que aguardó por ella toda la noche. Volví a mi habitación y esperé junto a Bardock noticias sobre Vegeta. Y horas más tarde, Scopa me mando un mensaje para venir a la unidad de recuperación especial. Bardock me siguió a mis espaldas, silencioso y en una postura de atención militar, negándose a quedarse.

Scopa nos recibió en la puerta del postoperatorio.

—Necesito tu ayuda con él, Bulma.

—¿Por qué —dije llena de frialdad—, siquiera me lo preguntas, Scopa?

—Porque hiciste un juramento como médico —respondió, su rostro se había endurecido—, porque es lo correcto, porque su padre me llamó un hacedor de milagros cuando salvé al príncipe después de Shikaji y no puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda. —Y la vida de Scopa dependía de su éxito.

—Dime —le indiqué.

Scopa me lo contó. Jeiyce lo tuvo durante seis meses. Seis meses. Ellos hicieron un increíble trabajo en él. Durante medio año, torturaron a Vegeta en una atmósfera de completa privación de sueño y al final... Jeiyce lo rompió. Rompió su voluntad y rompió su mente. Cuando su padre lo encontró en esa celda negra sobre Avani Trice, Vegeta estaba loco. Demente. Se despertó dos veces mientras lo estaban tratando y empezó a llorar por su sensei Nappa y su padre para que hicieran que dejaran de lastimarlo. Luego vio la hipodérmica en la mano de Scopa y gritó de terror como un niño hasta que lo sedaron.

El rey fijó en nosotros una torva mirada mortal cuando entramos en el pequeño postoperatorio. Vegeta yacía inconsciente en una camilla, cubierto con mantas térmicas. Parecía que lo habían apaleado sin descanso y murmuraba, y medio sollozaba en su sueño.

—Muchacha, ¡¿qué está haciendo aquí este bastardo nacido bajo?! —El rey gruñó amenazadoramente.

—Estoy atado por un juramento a Vegeta-ouji de ser su guardián a donde quiera que ella vaya, Ousama —dijo Bardock, su espalda se puso rígida. Él se inclinó y arrodilló en una pierna—. No puedo abandonar su lado o quebranto mi honor, Majestad.

El rey le lanzó una mirada asesina y asintió con gravedad.

—Por lo que recuerdo, soldado, tu honor es una cosa que otros hombres envidiarían. —Me pregunté cuándo estos dos hombres habían tenido contacto para que el rey hablara tan bien del sentido de integridad de Bardock—. Jura por tu honor, Bardock hijo de Radu, que guardarás los secretos de la Corona en este asunto.

—Lo juro, Ousama.

El rey gruñó una aceptación y se volvió hacia mí.

—Nadie lo verá a excepción de los tres. Lo único que he hecho saber es que él y Articha estaban a punto de morir cuando los encontramos. Solo ustedes tres, Turna y yo conocemos toda la verdad. —Él suspiró un retumbante sonido de absoluto agotamiento y luto—. Volverá en sí o no lo hará. No te separes de su lado, muchacha, tengo una idea de cuan excesivamente apegado estaba a ti. Tu presencia puede ayudar a sacarlo de este… este…

—No lo dejaré, Ousama —respondí en voz baja. Y desde su camilla, Vegeta se agitó y gimió, una mano luchó debajo de las mantas térmicas por llegar débilmente en mi dirección. Scopa me dio una mirada y me trasladé al lado de Vegeta. Tomé su mano y besé su frente.

—Shh —le dije.

Él suspiró y pareció relajarse exhausto.

El rey miró a Scopa y asintió de manera cortante.

—Es como has dicho. Entre los dos, tal vez... tal vez consigan que él recupere su integridad. Déjame saber su estado cuando se despierte, si está loco, delirante o coherente. Le daré un mes para volver a nosotros. Si no lo hace... —Hubo una larga pausa—. Si no lo hace, lo sacrificaré yo mismo. —Pasó una áspera mano por el cabello todavía húmedo de su hijo, su rostro era como una piedra.

Lo llevamos a la casa de Bardock en las llanuras al norte de las montañas Turrasht. Nadie, y quiero decir nadie, sabe que estamos aquí, excepto el rey. El rey, por cierto, sugirió que viniéramos a esta casa, lo que significa que la conoce y, posiblemente, ha estado aquí antes. Tengo que arrinconar a Bardock y hacerlo que me diga cual es la historia entre él y Vegeta-ou, apuesto que es muy interesante.

Hicimos las maletas antes del amanecer, sin despedirnos de nadie, y nos marchamos en el aviador de Scopa llevándonos a Rom-kun, los perros, todas mis piezas del escudo y notas encapsuladas, la mitad de la biblioteca médica de Scopa, y una gran cantidad de diversos artículos.

Estoy meciendo a Rom-kun en la terraza que da a las montañas, Bardock está meditativo en el interior y Scopa esta vigilando a Vegeta. Él no ha despertado todavía, por lo tanto, tenemos que esperar.

Se despertó esta mañana durante mi guardia.

Dioses, podrían haber manejado todo lo demás. Si hubiera estado catatónico o delirando, o incoherente en su locura podría no haber sentido nada. Ninguna simpatía... y ninguna culpa de que Jeiyce utilizara mis escudos de invisibilidad y pistolas de ki de fuego para capturarlo. Podría haber permanecido completamente al margen y decirme que lo sentía muchísimo por él.

Pero esta mañana, abrió los ojos justo cuando la luz del sol comenzó a atravesar la ventana abierta... y me sonrió.

—Es bueno dormir —dijo. Kamisama, su voz sonaba diferente, más alta y suave. Como... como la de un pequeño niño.

—Sí, lo es. —Estuve de acuerdo y me incliné para sentir su frente. Él había tenido una fiebre baja durante toda la noche, una leve reacción alérgica a una de las inyecciones de suplementos nutricionales que Scopa le administró. Todavía, milagrosamente, tenía un buen tono muscular, los frutos de una vida de entrenamiento, pero había perdido mucho peso y estaba lleno de cicatrices permanentes, desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, con marcas de latigazos donde debieron golpearlo como a un animal una y otra vez.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Bien. —Él me observó en silencio, la confusión inundaba su rostro—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Mi nombre es Bulma.

Volvió a sonreír, cálido y somnoliento, se parecía tanto a Rom-kun cuando lo acostaba por la noche que me estremecí.

—Eres muy hermosa... —Cerró los ojos y se durmió de nuevo. Durmió el resto del día.

Esta tarde, Scopa apoyaba el mentón en una mano y con la otra acariciaba ligeramente a Baka mientras Bardock giraba un cho-ciervo en el asador sobre el pozo de fuego.

—Él dormirá tanto como su cuerpo lo considere conveniente. Ha estado sin eso durante medio año... Diosa, ¿se imaginan?

—Prefiero no hacerlo —gruñó Bardock.

—Es una muy buena señal que este racional —continuó Scopa—. La amnesia es de esperarse en un principio después de un trauma tanto mental como emocional. El rey estará complacido.

—Lo que significa que todos mantendremos nuestras cabezas —murmuró Bardock.

Scopa frunció el ceño muy irritado.

—Eres un hombre terco y pesimista.

El saiyayín se rio en voz alta de eso. Su risa se detuvo de golpe y yo me volví siguiendo su mirada para ver a Vegeta de pie en la puerta de la habitación sur, mirándonos a todos nosotros con incertidumbre. Estaba completamente desnudo.

—Olí la comida —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Puedo... puedo comer, Bulma-san?

—Cierra la boca, Bardock —le aconsejé. Ninguno de los hombres estaba preparado para el cambio en él, a pesar de que se los había dicho—. Estábamos a punto de comer, Vegeta, pero debes vestirte primero.

Él sonrió.

—Necesito ropa. No hay ropa en el dormitorio.

Lo tomé de la mano, lo llevé de nuevo a la habitación y le traje algunas cosas de Bardock. Eran demasiado grandes para él, pero al menos no estaría desnudo. Solo tenía que estar descalzo por un rato. O tal vez las cosas de Scopa le ajustarían mejor, zapatos incluidos. ¡Nos habíamos acordado de todo, excepto de su ropa! Mientras me seguía de nuevo en silencio al salón del pozo de fuego, Yaro se paró, se le acercó y lamió una de sus manos. Él retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un perro, Vegeta —le dije—. Este es Yaro y la de allá al lado de Scopa es Baka.

—¿Van a morderme? —preguntó y tentativamente asomó su mano al animal una vez más.

—No... los dos son muy agradables. —Para probar eso, Yaro babeó en su mano.

Vegeta se echó a reír con deleite.

—No les des de comer de la mesa —le indiqué al hacerlo sentar mientras Bardock trinchaba un trozo de cho-ciervo, luciendo nervioso. Él comió como un hombre hambriento, no… como un saiyayín hambriento. Supongo que había sido alimentado lo suficiente como para mantenerlo con vida en cautiverio. Cuando terminó, le presenté a Bardock y a Scopa una vez que su atención ya no se centró invariablemente en su comida.

—Y yo soy... Vegeta... ¿no? —Me miró de una forma solemne—. ¿Es ese mi nombre?

—¿Recuerda eso? —preguntó Scopa—. ¿Puede usted recordar alguna cosa antes de despertar esta mañana?

Él frunció el ceño haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Yo... no. Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad?

—No. —Estuvo de acuerdo Scopa—. Usted ha sido herido muy gravemente y apenas ahora comienza a recuperarse. Podría pasar un poco de tiempo antes de que regrese su memoria, pero volverá a ser quien era. Así que, no se preocupe sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Vegeta asintió obediente y luego pareció perder interés en el tema y le sonrió a los perros. Pasó el resto de la tarde jugando con ellos en el suelo, después asintió seriamente a mis severas instrucciones de ser muy amable con ellos, porque eran mucho más delicados de lo que parecían. En un momento dado, sin embargo, él gateó hacia donde yo estaba sentada observándolo con una ligera pero profunda conmoción, arrastraba tras de sí a Baka, que jugaba gruñendo y jalando el pantalón de Vegeta.

—¿Es tu bebé? —preguntó e hizo un gesto hacia Rom-kun, a quien acababa de lograr hacer dormir. Rom-kun se despertó al oír el sonido de su voz y le sonrió. Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí... —contesté sintiendo que mi cuerpo se tensaba como un resorte en espiral.

—¿Puedo cargarlo?

Me sentí congelada hasta que Rom-kun rompió mi parálisis al tenderle la mano a Vegeta, apartándose de mí con sus pequeños pies. Y yo... le entregué a Rom-kun, toda la tensión inexplicablemente se esfumó de mí. El hombre enfrente mío no lo lastimaría más de lo que yo lo haría.

—Sostenlo con delicadeza —le indiqué—. Vegeta lo levantó de una manera un poco torpe y lo examinó de los pies hasta la cabeza, completamente fascinado.

—Es tan diminuto —dijo ofreciendole su propia mano a la de Rom-kun.

Él comenzó a bostezar alrededor de la medianoche, casi se quedó dormido en el salón del pozo de fuego antes de que Scopa y yo lo metiéramos en la cama. Seguí a Scopa de regreso al salón del pozo de fuego donde Bardock se sentaba, mirando el fuego.

—Le he deseado miles de tormentos y muertes dolorosas a ese muchacho —declaró—, pero yo... yo por nada del mundo habría deseado que esto le sucediera.

—No es tan malo como crees —aseguró Scopa.

—¡Ha perdido el juicio! —espetó Bardock—. Él no tiene más inteligencia que un bebé de la edad de Romayn.

—No ha perdido el juicio —refutó Scopa, él sonaba implacable—. Su mente solo... esta descansando. Volvió a una época en que no había dolor en su vida. No pongo en duda tu criterio respecto a la capacidad de combate, ten fe en mi opinión como médico.

Es dos días desde que despertó.

Me sigue a todas partes y se sonroja como un niño cada vez que me encuentro con sus ojos. Kamisama... él está enamorado de mí, incluso sufriendo de amnesia total todavía está obsesionado conmigo. También está empezando a sacarme de quicio. Hoy él no me dejo en paz para acabar con mi trabajo. Intenté ser paciente, pero siguió estorbándome, tratando de alcanzarme herramientas y cosas, y por fin estallé contra él. Se fue con la cabeza baja y... y lo oí empezar a llorar en la habitación contigua. El depósito de al lado que convertí en un taller se encuentra junto a su dormitorio. Al principio, pensé que estaba imaginando cosas, no me parecía posible, pero a medida que lo escuchaba, empecé a sentir vergüenza ante la idea de haber arremetido contra alguien tan completamente devastado. ¿Qué tanto de mi irritación pasó a mi total incapacidad para odiarlo cómo es ahora? En este momento se parece tanto al hombre que llamé enemigo como Rom-kun. Sería muy malo de mi parte... estar enojada con él porque perdí al diablo de mi panteón, porque mi demonio se ha transmutado en un pequeño niño inocente.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y me senté en el suelo junto a él. Estaba llorando en voz baja, sentado al lado de su cama, abrazando a Baka, tenía el rostro enterrado en la cálida piel del perro.

—Perdón por hacerte enojar —dijo con voz trémula.

—No —le contesté tocando su cabello tentativamente—. Yo soy quien debe pedir perdón. Fui cruel contigo, no lo haré de nuevo. —Y puse mis brazos alrededor de él y lo abrasé.

Creo... que Vegeta está muerto.

Creo que el hombre que odiaba está muerto y rezo a los Dioses para que nunca regrese. Es como si Jeiyce de Maiyosh lo hubiera matado y empujado otra alma en su cuerpo.

Hay un plan, una idea tan maravillosa que juega en el fondo de mi mente, que no la diré en voz alta hasta que esté segura de que es cierto.

Ahora son seis días desde que despertó.

Él tuvo una... una revelación la noche anterior, provocada por un diminuto trozo de memoria.

Scopa toma a Rom-kun para narrarle un cuento antes de dormir cada noche. Él es algo así como un erudito en cuentos de hadas y mitología tanto madrani como saiyayín.

Ayer por la noche nos sentamos en el salón del pozo de fuego, el cada vez más cálido viento del verano que se aproxima entraba por las ventanas abiertas, mientras Scopa contaba una historia de la época de las leyendas sobre un joven que aprendió a volar. La leyenda de Sereru, el primer saiyayín que voló. Scopa apenas había terminado la historia cuando me di cuenta de que Vegeta se frotaba las sienes, su rostro estaba delineado en una mueca de concentración.

—Conozco ese cuento —dijo—. ¿Tú... tú lo contaste una vez antes, Scopa-san? Yo recuerdo... yo… —Se dobló agarrándose la cabeza y empezó a gritar. Rom-kun se despertó con un lamento, los perros se pusieron a aullar... y Vegeta cayó sobre su costado, con espasmos de agonía hasta que Scopa lo sedó fuertemente.

Scopa se sentó a la mesa y tomó la copa de vino de moras doradas que Bardock le ofreció sin palabras.

—Esto es malo. Los torturadores de Jeiyce han establecido trampas mentales en su subconsciente. Ese destello de memoria lo envió a una convulsión de recuerdo sensorial de... de cualquiera de las cosas infernales que le hicieron.

—Minas mentales —pronuncié sintiéndome enferma—. Como los supervivientes de la inquisición de Mousrom. —Tenía un recuerdo muy vívido de una paciente que había tropezado con una de esas minas en su mente y trató de aplastar sus propios sesos contra una pared. Bardock comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como una pantera enjaulada, maldiciendo en voz baja asesinamente. Él estaba desconcertado por los cambios en Vegeta y lo evitaba siempre que fuera posible. Pero no sabía que había algo más que incomodidad en Bardock, algo que tocaba su honor como saiyayín. Se volvió de nuevo hacia nosotros con un gruñido bajo.

—Yo odiaba al hombre personalmente, pero él es mi príncipe, nuestro hijo más poderoso. ¡El príncipe rojo ha empañado el honor de toda mi raza destruyendo a Vegeta de esta manera!

—¡Él no ha sido destruido! —aseguró Scopa enojado—. Yo estaba reticente sobre sus posibilidades en un primer momento, pero está mejorando día a día a un ritmo asombroso. En sus dos primeros días, no podía siquiera armar un rompecabezas y ahora está resolviendo los rompecabezas de cubo que le entrego para trabajar cada mañana tan rápido como yo. Ha comenzado a leer los libros de mi biblioteca con la comprensión de un adulto. La única razón por la que aún parece tan infantil es debido a la amnesia, todo le es nuevo. Él se recuperará por completo. En verdad ya lo está haciendo, pero...

—¿Pero? —empujó Bardock.

Scopa frunció el ceño.

—Si nunca recupera sus recuerdos es un asunto distinto. Él podría perder toda su vida hasta este punto. Es posible que tenga que volver a reaprender todo lo que había conocido, en parte debido a que esa trampa que volcó esta noche está vinculada directamente a los recuerdos de su pasado y a quien es él, y en parte debido a que la amnesia en sí es la defensa natural de su cerebro contra el colapso mental completo. Medio año sin dormir, mi amigo, torturado sin cesar. La señora Articha le dio al rey un exacto informe por escrito de lo que le hicieron. Ellos nunca lo dejaron, tomaron su tormento en turnos. Puede que no sea capaz de recordar sin volverse realmente loco.

—El rey no verá la amnesia irreversible como recuperación —murmuró Bardock.

—Scopa —dije en un tono bajo mientras trataba volver a dormir a Rom-kun. Había llorado durante mucho tiempo después de haberse despertado por los gritos de Vegeta—. ¿Cuál fue el recuerdo que activaste con esa historia? Él mencionó que la contaste antes...

—Diosa, no sé cómo se acordó de eso —declaró Scopa—. De niño fui aprendiz del viejo Duriru, el médico jefe de palacio. La primera vez que vi a Vegeta-ouji, él era un año mayor que Rom-kun. Yo tenía unos doce años de edad. Duriru fue llamado para tratarlo por heridas de quemaduras. El príncipe había intentado agarrar el fuego de un fogón porque pensó que la llama era bonita y se quemó la mano. Duriru lo vendó con torundas de regeneración. Recuerdo que se mantuvo agarrando mi mano y diciendo "¡oro!", nunca había visto un alienígena o a alguien que tuviera mi color de piel. Se parecía... —Él frunció el ceño con tristeza—. Se parecía mucho a como es ahora. Él sonrió, se rio y habló con nosotros feliz. Se nos ordenó quedarnos junto a él mientras la guardia real vigilaba, por supuesto, hasta que el señor Nappa regresara por él. Eso terminó siendo toda la noche porque el rey apaleó a Nappa a una gigantesca masa de gelatina por dejar que el bebé se queme, así que lo pusimos en la cama y le conté una historia, la historia de Sereru. —Él bajó los ojos—. La siguiente vez que lo vi tenía cuatro años, creo. Era... una versión más joven del hombre que llegó a ser. No me sonrió.

Me fui a la cama pasando por el cuarto de Vegeta y me incliné sobre su forma dormida, lo besé suavemente en la frente.

—Quédate cómo estás —susurré—. Como debiste haber sido desde el principio.

Tengo una pistola de ki propulsada, una mejora de la pistola de ki, encapsulada en mi taller. Cometeré mi primer regicidio si el rey decide "sacrificar a su hijo".

Es diez días desde que Vegeta se despertó. Ayer por la noche tuvo una pesadilla. Él no gritó igual a un alma condenada en el infierno como lo hacía antes, solo se quedó jadeando y lloró en voz baja. Yo estaba despierta, sentada leyendo, sintiéndome irracionalmente rechazada y herida.

Rom-kun, que está hablando más y más palabras todos los días, dio sus primeros pasos reales cuando yo estaba fuera de la habitación. Vegeta ha adoptado hacer esta cosa donde agarra a Rom-kun de los dedos mientras camina detrás suyo, estabilizándolo. Hoy lo soltó cuando yo estaba en la cocina, ¡Rom-kun caminó cinco pasos enteros por sí mismo y no llegué a verlo! Luego decidió dormirse como un tronco por la noche en la alfombra de piel que cubre el piso de la habitación de Scopa y lloró cuando traté de llevarlo a la cama conmigo. Él dijo: «¡Copa! ¡Perritos! ¡Copa! ¡Perritos!», lo que se traduce como: quiero pasar la noche con Jisan Scopa y los perros. Él nunca ha dormido sin mí ni una vez y yo estaba luchando por no llorar, sobre todo porque me hacía sentir tonta.

Me levanté y entré en su habitación, lo encontré acurrucado en un ovillo, reprimiendo los sollozos. Me senté en la cama y lo calmé como lo hago con Rom-kun cuando está inquieto o lloroso. Se dio la vuelta, levantó el brazo hasta llegar a tocar mi rostro... e inhaló hondo.

—Recuerdo...

—¿Qué? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—A ti. —Incluso en la penumbra, pude ver sus mejillas enrojecer—. ¿Fuimos... ¿eres mi pareja? —Parecía tener miedo de oír la respuesta.

Lentamente negué con la cabeza, sin saber que decir.

—No... nosotros éramos... nosotros...

—¿Amantes entonces? —Debía tener algún tipo de memoria física de haber estado conmigo. Él estaba furiosamente sonrojado ahora. Asentí en respuesta a su pregunta. De seguro no iba a decirle la verdad.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —susurró.

No respondí nada y pensé en su solicitud. Este no era el mismo hombre que había odiado con tanta pasión. ¿Qué me estaba pidiendo? Dormir junto a él y abrazarlo como a un niño, o...

Sé que parece una locura de mi parte. Tenía la opción de decir no y no lo hice. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber si era realmente una persona diferente y esta era la prueba más segura imaginable. Saqué mi camisón por sobre mi cabeza y pronunció otra pequeña ingesta de aliento cuando me metí en la cama con él, puse mis brazos alrededor suyo y mi cálida piel desnuda contra la suya. Le di un beso y todo su cuerpo tembló, luego se quedó inmóvil mirando mi rostro, sus ojos buscaron los míos. Y por primera vez vi a un hombre detrás de esos gentiles ojos oscuros, no a un niño. Podía sentir su corazón comenzando a martillar contra el mío, al igual que podía sentir mi propio pulso empezar a correr y una especie de... terrorífico calor aumento dentro de mí. No era de atracción ni deseo. Era... no tengo un nombre para esto. Todo lo que sé es que cuando pienso en ello ahora, empiezo a temblar como una hoja por el recuerdo de su intensidad. Él parecía estar suspendido al borde de una decisión, luego se estremeció un poco... y me devolvió el beso, suave y dulcemente.

«Gracias», dijo en voz baja. Y dormimos.

El rey viene esta noche para ver a Vegeta por sí mismo. Voy a matar al viejo monstruo si lastima a este hijo que casi seguro verá como débil.

—¡Si él no puede recordar nada, es tan bueno como un loco! —El rey de Vegetasei nos gruñó después de que Scopa le dio su informe actualizado—. ¡Es inútil para mí cómo está ahora! Y no quiero que su pueblo se entere que estaba tan completamente roto como para perderse a sí mismo. —La diatriba afilada cayó a un gruñido cansado.

—Él ya está recordando cosas, Ousama —le aseguré al rey. Me miró furioso, pero continué, negándome a dejarme intimidar—. Todo volverá con el tiempo. —Aunque no si puedo evitarlo, pensé.

—¡Tiempo es algo que no tengo, muchacha! —espetó el rey—. ¿Él siquiera te ha llevado a la cama desde que despertó?

—Ayer por la noche fue la primera vez, Majestad. —No es como si algo hubiera sucedido.

Vegeta-ou resopló.

—¡Bueno, al menos no es tan niño que se ha olvidado de cómo follar! —Me enrojecí de ira ante sus groseras palabras y maldije a mi piel cuando el rey se rio entre dientes—. Todavía sigues siendo la misma arpía que eras el primer día que pusiste un pie en Vegetasei, ¿verdad, muchacha?

—Sí, Majestad —dijo Bardock—. Doy fe de ello.

—Y ahora te has vuelto protectora con muchacho, ¿no es así? —El rey habló en tono amenazante—. O tal vez lo prefieres de esta manera. —Maldito anciano perceptivo.

No dije nada, sin saber si algo de lo que hablé me ayudaría o me perjudicaría mientras él permaneciera allí, pensando seriamente en matarme, tal como lo había hecho cuando Vegeta fue herido en Shikaji. Él me echó un vistazo y supo que yo estaba punto de ganar el corazón de su hijo... y que tenía la intención de desgarrar ese corazón a sangrientos jirones una vez que fuera mío. Lo único que lo detenía ahora era el hecho de que sabía que destruiría las posibilidades de recuperación de Vegeta.

—¿Quiere honrar mi casa y tomar la cena aquí, Ousama? —propuso Bardock de manera formal, tratando de alejar la atención del rey de mí. Funcionó.

—El rey de Vegetasei —aseveró Vegeta-ou peligrosamente—, no cenará con prostitutas, libertos ni soldados comunes.

—No nos importa, Ousama —contesté con dulzura.

Bardock y Scopa se quedaron sin palabras por la conmoción y el rey se volvió hacia mí otra vez. Luego... luego empezó a reír con un sonido profundo y completo de genuina diversión.

—Tal vez me quede —dijo—. Muéstrame a mi hijo, muchacha.

Dejé a Bardock y a Scopa para que trajeran la comida lista.

Vegeta tuvo que ser presentado a su propio padre. Se sentaron en la terraza que daba a la cordillera de Turrasht y hablaron durante mucho tiempo. Acerca de que, no lo sé. La parte de la conversación que oí fue a Vegeta haciéndole preguntas a su padre que todavía no nos hacía a nosotros con la nueva suave voz que utilizaba. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?, ¿quién soy yo exactamente?, ¿qué me pasó? Y la profunda voz ronca del rey contestó cada pregunta a su vez.

Le enseñé al rey a jugar al ajedrez después de la cena ¡y el viejo bastardo me venció en mi propio juego! Dice que va a volver cada cuatro o cinco días para verificar el progreso de Vegeta.

Ya casi termino con el prototipo del escudo punto muerto. He hecho un progreso increíble con todo este tiempo en mis manos para trabajar sin estorbos. Vegeta ha ayudado mucho en eso, porque mantiene a Rom-kun ocupado por mí mientras estoy trabajando. Juega con él durante horas al otro lado de mi pequeño taller y puedo concentrar toda mi atención en la tarea en cuestión sin tener a Rom-kun fuera de mi vista.

Bardock se está enfadando cada vez más acerca de lo que llegará a ser su hijo cuando sea mayor. Me ha dicho ayer que estoy arruinando al niño para cualquier tipo de vida normal entre su pueblo. Que hacerlo suave y dulce disminuye mucho sus posibilidades de vivir hasta la edad adulta. Le lancé mis llaves láser, mi taladro de pulso y le grité. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije, de seguro algo horrible. Perdí el control cuando sugirio que Rom-kun no llegaría a ver la edad adulta.

Vegeta ha empezado a leer todo lo que llega a sus manos. Hay una inquietud gestándose en su interior, algo así como una sensación de su poder de pelea retorciéndose y agitándose dentro de él porque está creciendo saludablemente de nuevo y necesita poner en libertad esa actividad física y psíquica. Camina a veces mientras lee con un viejo libro encuadernado al estilo antiguo de la biblioteca de Scopa en una mano y Rom-kun acunado en su otro brazo. No puede quedarse quieto durante más de unos pocos minutos, pero creo que la lectura lo ayuda a enfocar su mente y alivia una gran cantidad de su energía nerviosa. Está trabajando su camino a través de todos los tratados de la historia saiyayín, de las tradiciones orales de la edad preespacial de Vegetasei a la edad de alfabetización que comenzó después de la invasión tsiruyín, todo el camino hasta la actualidad. Me dijo que no está disfrutando de la lectura. Está alrededor de la mitad y las historias se van haciendo cada vez más sangrientas y brutales a medida que avanza hacia el día de hoy.

—Lee algo más si no te gusta —le sugerí.

—Tengo que leerlo todo —respondió solemnemente—. Soy el príncipe sin memoria de mi pueblo.

Todos los pequeños gestos de niño se han alejado de forma gradual. Él no actúa ni se comporta como un niño más, solo... como un hombre diferente. Esa idea, un plan sedicioso y traidor, sigue inquietando mi mente cada vez más. No ha recordado nada, salvo pequeños destellos aquí y allá. La última vez que tuvo un recuerdo de cualquier tipo, terminó gritando a todo pulmón una y otra vez hasta que Scopa le dio algo para dejarlo sin sentido.

Por la noche le lee a Rom-kun historias de los libros de leyendas de Scopa, tanto saiyayíns como madranis y los perros holgazanean a sus pies. Los perros lo adoran tanto como lo hace Rom-kun.

Vegeta...

Me gustaría poder llamarlo por otro nombre. Entonces podría disociar por completo al hombre que odié de este nuevo hombre que nació aquí en la casa de Bardock. Ese cruel y apuesto rostro que odiaba más que al mismo infierno es irreconocible ahora, de la misma manera que algunos grandes actores son irreconocibles de un rol al otro, porque reorganizan sus rasgos y posturas tan completamente que parecen ser otra persona.

El rostro del antiguo Vegeta siempre estaba detenido en un enojado ceño fruncido —a veces tenso, a veces mortal, a veces rabioso o lujurioso, a veces divertido— pero sus ojos siempre destellaban con ira apenas velada en... en todo. Su rostro era cruel, vicioso, arrogante y maligno, como Lucifer después de su caída, perverso y hermoso. Él llevaba consigo una postura de encorvada tensión, con la cabeza baja y los hombros preparados, como una bobina demasiado tensa lista para saltar. Cada movimiento traía una amenaza de violencia y muerte, similar un tigre agazapado a punto de saltar. Cada gesto era afilado y rápido como una cobra, y parecía irradiar rabia.

Estoy viendo al hombre que llamamos Vegeta en este momento desde la ventana de mi taller. Está sentado con Rom-kun en su regazo, lanzándole una bola a los perros para que la recuperen y ríe suavemente. Tiene la espalda recta, los hombros sueltos, la definición y el desplazamiento de sus músculos debajo del traje demasiado grande de Bardock es relajada. Camina con esa gracia saiyayín ágil y felina, pero con facilidad, como si estuviera inconsciente de su cuerpo y cómodo en su propia piel. No ha notado las cicatrices que cortan su cuerpo, una horrible red de rayas entrecruzadas. Su rostro... él está sonriendo, con la mirada encendida y llena de placer por el simple hecho de estar vivo. Sus rasgos están relajados, a pesar de que frunce el ceño un poco, ya que está leyendo los últimos tomos de la historia saiyayín. A él no le gusta. Yo sé porqué, aunque no ha dicho nada en voz alta sobre esto. Su rostro es hermoso cuando sonríe. Es extraño, pero en cierto modo, esta nueva persona es muy similar a Son-Gokú, excepto por el hecho de que tiene una mente rápida y nítida. Está ocupado llenándola también, con todo lo que Scopa le da para leer o estudiar, educándose a sí mismo como un ecléctico, de modo directo en todo lo que le interesa, y con eso me refiero a todo. El mundo entero es nuevo para él...

Lo dije antes, pero esto es quien debería haber sido. Así como Rom-kun no muerde ni gruñe, ya que nunca ha tenido el condicionamiento de agresión infantil, Vegeta no es un violento y vicioso violador bastardo asesino, porque ya no tiene el periodo de vida del condicionamiento y entrenamiento que lo hizo así.

Es como si Enmasama tomara un alma maligna, la lavara de sus recuerdos limpiándola para la reencarnación... y luego regresara esa alma al mismo cuerpo.

Son cuarenta días mañana. El final del mes que Vegeta-ou nos dio para traer de vuelta a Vegeta a la "normalidad". He cosido un bolsillo especial en mi vestido y puse mi pistola de ki en su interior. Si él hace aunque sea un gesto sospechoso en la dirección de Vegeta o hace un movimiento para matar al resto de nosotros —lo cual sin duda hará si llega a la conclusión de que Vegeta es una causa perdida— voy a dispararle.

Yo... no lo mataré. Esta nueva pistola de ki es un diseño mejorado de la que le di a Zabón. No tiene ningún ajuste letal, pero derriba el ki del objetivo hasta la nada y la duración es de varios días. Esto paralizará al viejo bastardo mientras empacamos y volamos de regreso al centro médico. Hace unas semanas, encontré un pequeño portatropas averiado en el muelle de carga programado para ser destruido a chatarra. Lo reparo en mi tiempo libre y Hiru a hecho un poco de contabilidad creativa con la administración de trasportes para hacerles creer que ha sido desechado. Está en mi armario de efectos personales en cirugía... encapsulado. Puede trasportar a todos en esta casa y a cualquiera del centro médico que quiera venir con nosotros. Nail puede ajustar la mente del control de tráfico espacial para dejarnos despegar y limpiar el sistema. Bardock... creo que su juramento a Vegeta para protegerme lo obligará a venir con nosotros. No sé acerca de su escuadrón, pero seguro que no nos delataran. Hiru y Nachti... ellos vendrán, creo. No les gustará la compañía, pero saltaran ante la oportunidad de ser libres. Scopa querrá quedarse y cumplir con su deber como jefe de cirujanos en tiempo de guerra, pero no tendrá otra opción, ya que Vegeta-ou ordenará su muerte por no haber dejado a Vegeta "completamente recuperado". Zabón... si podemos encontrarlo, creo que va a venir. Si se trata de una elección entre Scopa y su lealtad a Jeiyce, sé muy bien a quien elegirá. Vegeta vendrá. Si se niega, lo atacaré con mi pistola de ki y lo arrastraré a la nave. Si se queda, se sentará y verá a su padre con sus grandes ojos confiados mientras el rey da el golpe mortal para "sacarlo de su miseria". Es tan extraño y surrealista... pero siento el mismo tipo de actitud protectora hacia él que siento por Rom-kun.

Tenía la intención de quedarme y terminar mi escudo punto muerto y... y tratar de poner la guerra en un aplazamiento indefinido con esta invención. Pero si el rey fuerza mi mano, no hay nada que pueda hacer. No voy a matarlo y dejar a Vegetasei a merced de Mousrom. Se despertará después de que el aturdimiento inicial desaparezca para hallarse temporalmente sin capacidad de combate y sin medios de comunicación en la casa de Bardock. Así que el viejo bastardo tendrá que caminar si quiere dejar las llanuras. En el momento en que recupere su poder o alguien lo encuentre, ya nos habremos ido a Namekkusei.

Está al otro lado de la galaxia, dice Nail. Un planeta de leyenda para la mayoría de los pueblos en el imperio y nadie sabe donde se ubica. Ellos nunca nos encontrarán así busquen un millón de años.

El rey llegó anoche y una tangible aura de tensión vino con él. Comió la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, observando de cerca a Vegeta, le hizo preguntas de vez en cuando y escuchó con atención las respuestas. El resto de nosotros no habló durante toda la cena.

Al fin le gané al rey de Vegetasei en el ajedrez. Él me masacraba cada vez que jugábamos en el último mes, pero anoche al fin le gané. Fue un partido tenso en más de un sentido. Nos acechamos alrededor del tablero mientras nos enfrentábamos verbalmente. Creo... no, _sé_ que él ha descubierto que tuve que haber sido yo quien informó a los rebeldes sobre el ataque a Shikaji. Y por un momento o dos, me pregunté si no tenía algunas sospechas parcialmente formadas acerca de mi identidad como el Amo de la Tecnología de Jeiyce.

Parecía como si de repente lo hubiera pateado en la ingle cuando reclamé el jaque mate, luego se rio como el demonio. Y Vegeta... él eligió ese momento para recordar algo. Por primera vez, era un recuerdo que no lo dejó gimiendo de dolor. De alguna manera, no había ninguna mina mental unida a este. Fue... un recuerdo de su padre y él mismo, de cuando era muy joven. Probablemente antes de que Nappa "lo endureciera". Por un segundo, solo por una o dos frases, habló como si él recordara todo, diciéndome que su padre me molestaría para jugar cada vez que nos visitara ahora porque solo existían dos o tres personas en el imperio que podían igualarlo en el juego de estrategia. La voz de Vegeta sonó... diferente otra vez. No como es ahora y no como era antes tampoco. Sin un rugido constante detrás de cada palabra... sino como la de un hombre de profunda y confiada voz suave.

El rey examinó sus ojos estrechamente, tratando de conseguir que recuerde más y luego suspiró de cansancio. Se levantó y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra, dejando a Vegeta detrás viéndolo con una mirada que decía que se estaba preguntando que había hecho mal. Scopa, Bardock y yo lo seguimos en silencio, y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Vegeta-ou caminaba de un lado al otro en la terraza de madera negra que mira a las montañas, con el rostro delineado en tensión y rabia internalizada, aunque no por nosotros tres. Él casi ardía de odio reprimido contra el hombre que le había arrebatado al hijo que conocía y lo reemplazó con este extraño.

—Su tiempo se ha terminado, madrani —dijo el rey y su mirada se fijó en los picos negros de Tussasht a la distancia—. Todos ustedes salvaron sus vidas. No puedo perder dos cirujanos de trauma o ni siquiera un fuerte soldado en esta coyuntura de la guerra.

—¡Está volviendo, Ousama! —le aseguró Scopa a su padre—. Un poco a la vez. Volverá a ser él mismo por completo si tiene suficiente tiempo, pero va a necesitar más de un mes.

El rey escupió un gruñido sordo de furia impotente y cerró la mano en un puño.

—Envié un hijo fuerte y feroz a la guerra, el más fuerte que nuestra raza ha visto en mil años. Ese muchacho apacible allí no me sucederá en el trono. ¡Y no lo veré vivir para ser menospreciado y ridiculizado por su propio pueblo!

—Él está haciendo progresos, Ousama —afirmé calmada. Y mi mano estaba en el gatillo de la pistola de ki, con el cañón dirigido a través de la tela de mi bolsillo directamente a su frío y asesino corazón.

—Es como dije desde el principio, Majestad —añadió Scopa—. Cuando llegue, lo más probable es que llegue todo a la vez.

El rey se quedó allí sereno al borde de una decisión, con la cola amarrada, su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva de agonía. Y... vi en la tenue luz de la terraza las profundas nuevas líneas que estaban grabadas en su rostro, los insomnes círculos alrededor de sus ojos, el color gris que no había estado cuando lo conocí después de Shikaji. La sola idea de matar a su hijo lo estaba comiendo vivo por dentro. Di un paso hacia adelante y hablé gentil y suavemente.

—No renuncie a él, Majestad.

Sus ojos se estrecharon de ira... luego de confusión.

—¿Por qué te importa en lo más mínimo, muchacha? —Cuando no respondí, al no tener una respuesta que darle, él negó con la cabeza y pareció gruñir un suspiro casi inaudible—. ¿Cuál es tu mejor estimación, madrani?

—Menos de seis meses, Ousama —contestó Scopa. Sabía a ciencia cierta que acababa en ese instante de sacar ese número del aire. Él me había dicho con una tranquila voz preocupada tan solo dos días antes, de que se estaba volviendo cada vez menos optimista sobre las posibilidades de que Vegeta alguna vez recordara su vida antes de Avani Trice. Le dije a Scopa que eso estaba bien conmigo y que no había de que preocuparse si el rey quería matar a Vegeta. No le di detalles, pero le aseguré en términos muy claros que eso no pasaría esta noche, que si lo intentaba, lo detendría. Scopa no hizo ninguna pregunta, pero asintió lentamente. Creyó cada palabra que dije.

—Seis meses, entonces —gruñó Vegeta-ou—. El mismo tiempo que lo mantuvieron cautivo. —Luego despegó de la terraza sin una palabra de despedida.

Cerré la puerta del salón de fuego para evitar que Vegeta oyera nuestra conversación, pero... escuchó de todos modos o la mayor parte de esta. Creo que él vio el hecho de que su padre estuvo seriamente dispuesto a matarlo. Fui a la cocina y comencé a lavar los platos, sintiéndome temblorosa, aliviada... y decepcionada de una manera culpable. Se había sentido bien dispararle al rey. Me habría llevado la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro conmigo para mantenerme sonriendo por el resto de mi vida.

Y todo esto... todo el caos y el horror de esta guerra habrían quedado detrás de nosotros. Habríamos estado en camino a un lugar en el que podríamos haber vivido nuestras vidas en paz y...

Aún tal vez lo hagamos si, o mejor dicho, cuando Vegeta aún no recuerde nada en cinco meses. Creo que, de esta manera, puedo darle a Bardock el escudo punto muerto para que se lo presente a Vegeta-ou como su propia invención. De esa forma tendré tiempo para terminarlo y así detener esta guerra, y todavía escapar con todos antes de que el final de los seis meses se haya acabado.

Terminé de lavar y volví a entrar en el salón del pozo de fuego para encontrar a Vegeta leyendo con Rom-kun en su regazo. Alzó la mirada mientras me acercaba a arrodillarme para retirar al bebé de sus brazos. Su rostro estaba... parecía a punto de llorar.

—Él se avergüenza de mí —dijo Vegeta en voz baja—. Porque fui tan débil, porque los dejé romperme.

Negué con la cabeza y hablé amables mentiras.

—Él solo tiene miedo de que nunca recuerdes quien eres.

—Creo que soñé contigo mientras me torturaban —susurró—. Soñé despierto. Tu rostro era como una luz en un infierno de oscuridad. —Estaba luchando por mantener la voz estable y perdió. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar—. Yo… yo quiero decirle a Ottoussama que podría haberme mantenido firme. Podría haberme... no importa lo que me hicieron, si tan solo me hubieran dejado do… dormir... —Y se puso a llorar. No era el llanto lastimero que había llorado cuando por primera vez se despertó o esa vez que lastimé sus sentimientos en mi taller. Era el profundo llanto desgarrador de un hombre que fue herido tan gravemente en su mente y en su espíritu que estaba cerca de desmoronase y morir.

Esto era lo que yo había querido. Verlo humillado, verlo completamente devastado y despojado de su orgullo. Verlo herido tanto como él me había lastimado, pero... no era el mismo hombre. Somos lo que somos porque nuestras experiencias y enseñanzas forman como pensamos y nos comportamos, pero todo lo que él conoce en la vida es a mí, a Bardock, a Scopa y a Rom-kun. No hay pecados en su cabeza como él es ahora.

Puse mis brazos alrededor suyo y lo abrasé mientras lloraba.

—No hay de que avergonzarse —susurré contra su mejilla—. Todo el mundo tiene un punto de ruptura donde tu fuerza y tu voluntad se terminan. Todos somos de carne y hueso... no Dioses.

Él se echó hacia atrás para buscar mi rostro.

—¿Soy tan tonto ahora? ¿Es por eso que no me quieres? ¿Porque no soy... cómo era, no completamente?

Por supuesto que no entendería el porqué... pero algo dentro suyo había visto la forma en que todavía era tímida sobre cualquier contacto físico casual con él desde esa noche que pasé en su cama. Aún no puedo pensar en el recuerdo de la forma en que lo deseaba y no temblar.

—Yo te quiero, Vegeta —dije y lo besé, pero él me empujó hacia atrás de nuevo con gentileza. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y húmedos, aunque despejados y... vi algo en ellos, un destello de la lucidez casi antinatural de su padre.

—No..., tu… tu cuerpo me desea, pero... tú no. O quisieras no hacerlo. No lo entiendo.

Entonces, él me sostuvo cuando empecé a temblar mientras mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse. Él lo había visto, esa abrumadora... _sensación_ que sentí la noche que dormí a su lado, cuando mi piel desnuda se reunió con la suya. Lo había visto y le puso un nombre, y me dio una explicación que no fui capaz de encontrar dentro de mí. Era el conflicto de las emociones opuestas, agitándose en mi mente y mi corazón como el agua y el magnesio puro. Una parte de mí percibió en ese primer contacto que la reacción de una mezcla tanto de odio y... y de cualquier tipo de emoción que no sea platónica me despedazaría en el interior. Yo solo purgué la superficie de mi rabia por el hombre que había sido cuando me puse de pie y grité mi garganta en esa cima de la montaña en el norte. Lo que quedaba debajo... oh, Dioses, el implacable, sombrío y despiadado odio que se hallaba en las oscuras profundidades sumergidas de mi corazón se volvería hacia mí y me comería viva como un cáncer, si empezaba a cuidarlo de esta manera. Vegeta sabía, podía sentir que la culpa recaía en él. Estaba en lo correcto, pero por las razones equivocadas.

—No eres un tonto y estás completo. Eres simplemente...eres como serías si te hubieran dejado seguir tu propia naturaleza. Eres el hombre bueno que podrías haber sido, si no te hubieran criado para ser un… ¡Oh, Kamisama! ¡Ojalá te hubiera conocido primero! Creo que podría haberte amado más que a mi propia vida si hubieras sido como eres ahora. —Me derrumbé por completo entonces, al darme cuenta de que... de que ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para él, demasiado tarde para mí, demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa que jamás sea bien hecha entre nosotros. Y... oh, Kamisama, demasiado tarde para detener el sentimiento que había germinado en mi interior. Yo ya me preocupaba por este hombre sin pasado, sin pecados y sin crueldad en ninguna parte de su alma. Y yo estaba... esto iba a volverme loca antes de que esta larga y retorcida tragedia lo hiciera.

—¿Yo fui cruel contigo? —Parecía aterrado de oír la respuesta.

—Tú... —Tenía que pensar en como expresar una respuesta verdadera—. Tú fuiste tan bueno como pudiste ser.

Él sabía que yo había recortado detalles desagradables en esa respuesta, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuánto. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar, luego se estremeció, lloró en voz baja y se dobló en dos, sus manos volaron sobre sus ojos como si estuviera tratando de bloquear las imágenes.

—¿Dónde está Articha? —preguntó con voz trémula mientras apretaba los ojos fuertemente. De repente supe lo que estaba viendo y la sangre abandonó mi rostro—. Ella está muerta —respondió su propia pregunta con tristeza—. Hubiera sido casi imposible sobrevivir a lo que le hicieron.

—Es posible. —Yo me había enfriado por completo en cuerpo, mente y corazón, y él se retiró lejos de la mirada en mi rostro. Debió haber sido terrible. Poco a poco, después de un momento o dos, ese lugar negro y arremolinado en mi mente se calmó y se durmió de nuevo, pero, oh Dioses, todavía estaba allí. Levanté una mano y acaricié su rostro, el sentimiento de eso cambió dentro de mí a algo que se parecía a una negra criatura contenida—. Turna la llevó a una de sus casas de campo para recuperarse. Ella no va a morir, dice que no les dará la satisfacción de haberla destruido. Es una mujer muy fuerte.

Él asintió de un modo solemne.

—A veces sueño que peleo y asesino, que lo disfruto. Incluso ahora cuando pienso en esos recuerdos, la emoción de la batalla parece cantar dentro de mí. Creo que la violencia y el amor a las batallas deben estar en la estirpe de mi sangre y mis huesos. Yo lo entiendo, pero no entiendo como un hombre puede usar a una mujer así.

Eso fue todo, no pude aguantar más. Empecé a sentir como dos frentes de tormentas titánicas se enfrentaban en mi cabeza, girando en un tornado que amenazaba con barrerme. Luego... me puse a llorar. Era el único acto de curación que lavaría el dolor, la rabia y el odio, o al menos lo aliviaría. Él me llevó a su cama y puso a mi bebé dormido entre nosotros para que me sostenga toda la noche.

Me desperté esta mañana al amanecer y fui a la ventana mientras él y Rom-kun todavía dormían. De alguna manera el cuerpo de Vegeta aún se está recuperando, tiende a dormir alrededor de nueve horas seguidas cada noche. Eso es aproximadamente dos veces más de las necesidades normales de un saiyayín.

 _No hay un alma tan negra a la que no se le pueda mostrar el camino hacia la luz_ _ **,**_ la voz de Kamisama me susurró en la brisa ligera del verano.

Esto es lo que quería decir. He tenido todo tipo de teorías, pero esta es la verdad. No presté atención a su advertencia contra el odio, tomé venganza y puse la galaxia a arder con buenas intenciones. No voy a dudar de sus palabras otra vez.

Tomé una respiración profunda... y me adentré en mi propia alma, construí una prisión, un negro e infranqueable depósito para el oscuro odio monstruoso que fue concebido el día que Chikyuu murió, que durmió todo el tiempo de vida de Karot-chan y renació el día en que murió. Que creció, alimentado por el príncipe de Vegetasei, a una obsidiana cosa venenosa que se sienta apenas contenido en un lugar oscuro de mi alma como un malvado dragón. Construí, bloque por bloque, una celda impenetrable dentro de mi propia mente, metí a la criatura de la noche en el interior y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No sé si estaba despierta o dormida cuando lo hice, o si alguna vez dejé físicamente la cama.

Pero cuando desperté... me sentí nueva y limpia. Y bien. La pequeña prisión que había soñado que construí estaba allí. Podía sentirla, como una piedra fría asentada en mi corazón y en mi mente, pero estaba enterrada en un pozo profundo con toda mi culpa y mis dudas, mi rabia y malos sentimientos. Estaba separada de cualquier otra parte de mí y yo estaba libre de su veneno. Tengo que liberarme de esto o me va a matar un pedazo a la vez. Tengo que estar libre de esto para seguir adelante con el plan que he preparado en el fondo de mi cabeza desde que Vegeta se despertó. Tengo que estar libre de esto para vivir y no volverme loca.

Aquí está mi plan.

Y si…

¿Y si este nuevo hombre se sienta en el trono de Vegetasei y gobierna como un buen rey?

¿Y si fuera posible cambiar a Vegetasei desde el interior?

No estaba segura de que fuera posible hasta hoy. Tenía que saberlo, así que le sugerí a Bardock que entrenara con Vegeta. Scopa aceptó inmediatamente, dijo que él estaba llegando a un punto donde el esfuerzo físico era necesario para llevar la salud de Vegeta hacia el mejoramiento. Todavía no estaba un cien por ciento recuperado, a pesar de que ha ganado de nuevo la mayor parte del peso que perdió. El exceso de sueño está molestando un poco a Scopa, dice que puede ser psicosomático en lugar de una necesidad física real. Tenía que probar la idea que se me ocurrió de la nada la noche anterior justo antes de que me quedara dormida.

Ellos salieron hacia las colinas y páramos al norte de la casa y combatieron. Los seguí para verlos, con Rom-kun dando pasos inseguros a mi lado, tomado de mi mano. Él quiere caminar por todas partes ahora y después de haber aprendido a caminar, quiere correr.

Bardock y Vegeta se enfrentaron por exactamente diez segundos. Vegeta sonrió entusiamado, su cuerpo cayó en una pose marcial lista por su propia voluntad, se lanzó hacia Bardock y lo derrumbó de un golpe.

—¡PUM! —cantó Rom-kun y comenzó a reír y a saltar de arriba hacia abajo—. ¡Edeeta pum a papá!

—Mocoso desleal —murmuró Bardock, luego se sentó y se limpió la sangre de la boca.

Vegeta estaba parado algunos metros lejos, inmóvil y con el rostro pálido. Lentamente se acercó a donde Bardock se sentó, se puso de cuclillas junto a él y se mordió el labio.

—Yo… yo lo siento, Bardock-san.

—Fui un tonto al no considerar lo fuerte que debe ser ahora —dijo Bardock con una sonrisa irónica.

—Te he hecho daño... —Vegeta tragó saliva.

—Partiste mi labio, muchacho —Bardock bufó y frunció el ceño al ver la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta—. No se disculpe por superar a otro hombre en batalla. ¡Y no se contenga por mí! —Se levantó y se inclinó en una postura lista más grave—. ¡Una vez más, Oujisama!

Bardock atacó una y otra vez, y Vegeta parecía seguir el ritmo por la feroz alegría de la lucha en sí misma; sonreía cada vez que se enfrentaban, ya que arrojaba a Bardock a través de toda la longitud de la pradera, esto durante toda la tarde. Rom-kun estaba histérico de alegría y emoción, y gritaba:

—¡Yo también!, ¡yo también, mamá! —Ja... sin duda es Son-Gokú renacido.

—Le mentí. —Vegeta me confesó mientras yacíamos juntos antes de dormir la noche anterior. Él todavía no hace ningún movimiento para… para estar conmigo, aunque puedo sentir lo mucho que me desea.

Yacemos juntos uno al lado del otro casi todas las noches y nunca vamos más allá de un beso de buenas noches.

Sin embargo, él conversa, conversamos a veces durante una hora o más, sobre casi todo lo imaginable. Él quiere oírme hablar para aprender de mí, quiere oír de Chikyuu y mis padres y… y de todo. No le he dicho que fue Bardock quien destruyó Chikyuu. No estoy segura de como reaccionará si se entera.

—¿Cómo qué mentiste? —le pregunté.

—Me contuve —respondió—. Lo habría herido gravemente si no hubiera detenido la fuerza de mis golpes.

—Bardock es un hombre inteligente —murmuré—. Se dio cuenta.

Bardock se había dado cuenta y llegó a la misma conclusión, su mente comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el mismo plan que yo tenía.

—Nadie puede matar a ese muchacho —declaró Bardock rotundamente después de que ellos acabaron. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor mientras yo colocaba la cena, lucia exhausto y satisfecho—. Su padre no lo sacrificará si no recuerda nada al final de los seis meses. Él era el guerrero más fuerte con vida antes de que se lo llevaran y ahora... ¡Dios! Debe ser más fuerte de lo que imagino que cualquier mortal podría llegar a ser. —Me miró, sus ojos parecían de repente agudos—. Me hiciste ponerlo a prueba para ti.

—Te hice confirmar lo que ya sabía —dije—. El factor de curación saiyayín ha elevado su nivel de poder hasta algún tipo de proporciones míticas. Está a salvo de su padre y nosotros también. Nadie va a matarlo, un millar de guerreros de no lo podrán matar.

—No le gustó herirme —comentó Bardock incómodo—. Eso no es bueno ni saludable.

Mi rostro se endureció.

—¡No hay nada de malo en no encontrar ningún placer en hacerle daño a alguien sin ninguna maldita razón, Bardock! Lo importante es que no dejará que lo lastimen.

Si un buen rey se sienta en el trono de Vegetasei, podría ser derribado por su propio pueblo. Pero... si ese buen rey es, literalmente, el hombre más fuerte vivo, eso sería un asunto diferente. Los saiyayíns adoran fuerza. Lo seguirán. Y tal vez él pueda salvarlos a pesar de ellos mismos.

La guerra va muy, muy mal. Vegeta ha comenzado a escuchar en el canal de noticias de hiperluz con Bardock todas las tardes, el interminable torrente de informes de batallas y descripciones de escaramuzas ganadas aquí y allá... y las pérdidas masivas. Jeiyce está apaleando de manera constante al rey en una esquina y comenzó a golpear con purgas planetas saiyayíns en el corazón del imperio. Se acerca más y más a Vegetasei todos los días.

Scopa desapareció durante un día después de recibir una llamada en el comunicador encriptado que construí para él. Ha hecho eso varias veces en las últimas semanas y solo niega con la cabeza cuando le pregunto donde ha estado. Él no me habla nada acerca de lo que está pasando en el centro médico, aunque dice que la mayoría de las personas no se han visto afectadas por los cambios más recientes. Mousrom ha rotado fuera del planeta o detenido a todos los esclavos en Vegetasei. Se trata de una "medida de emergencia" para mantener el terrorismo a un mínimo, dicen las fuentes de noticias. Los guerreros de tercera clase están haciendo todo desde gestionar las agrogranjas a cocinar en sus propios cuarteles, hasta servir como criados en las casas de las élites.

La única excepción a esta extinción en masa de toda la población esclava es el centro médico. Nos necesitan para curar a los heridos. Le pregunté si todo el mundo en el centro médico estaba bien. Él dijo que sí, no le creo.

Scopa es un pésimo mentiroso.

Bardock y yo conversamos de nuevo sobre Rom-kun. Él está decidido a «endurecer al mocoso». Me puse furiosa cuando usó esa frase, recordé al rey usando las mismas palabras para describir lo que Nappa hizo con Vegeta para… para…

—¡Lo estás deformando en contra de la inclinación de su propia naturaleza, niña! —dijo Bardock anoche en la cena—. ¿Cómo voy a hacer un guerrero de él después de que lo mimaste de la forma en que lo estás haciendo? ¡Él apenas puede hablar y ya es lo que los instructores de los cuarteles infantiles considerarían anormal!

—¡Eso es porque lo saqué de su incubadora antes de que lo enviaran a la unidad infantil de condicionado y luego al cuartel para niños! —Me enervé y apuñalé al jabalí asado con mi cuchillo—. ¡Así es como un niño saiyayín sería de forma natural cuando no ha tenido la cabeza bombardeada con cintas subliminales de agresión por el primer maldito año de su vida!

—Bulma... —explicó Bardock finalmente—. Si a los cuatro años de edad sus instructores deciden que es deficiente mental o que carece de la voluntad normal para luchar, lo sacrificarán.

Casi volé a través de la mesa hacia él, cuchillo en mano.

—Entonces entrénalo tú mismo —contesté con frialdad—. Es tu derecho como su padre. Cualquier padre saiyayín puede asumir el entrenamiento de su descendencia él mismo si quiere, ¿verdad? Es solo que la mayoría de los guerreros no quieren ser molestados.

Vegeta y Scopa se mantuvieron sabiamente en silencio durante estas argumentaciones, pero en realidad llegamos a algún tipo de tregua anoche. Bardock va a comenzar a entrenarlo y yo voy a... voy a tratar de ser menos sobreprotectora y cariñosa. No puedo evitarlo.

—Es que si algo le sucediera, yo… yo… —Dejé de tratar de sacar las palabras mientras estaba sentada junto al pozo de fuego tarde en la noche. Rom-kun se encontraba en el regazo de Vegeta y yo estaba algo así como medio recostada en él. Su mano libre se enroscaba en mi cabello con lenta y relajante suavidad.

—Bardock daría su vida por el niño —dijo Vegeta con su profunda voz suave. Me gustaría poder llamarlo por un nombre diferente—. Él lo ama mucho, pero es tímido para mostrarlo. No sé por qué.

—Es una cosa saiyayín —le expliqué medio dormida.

—Hmm —murmuró—. Es por eso que mi padre no quiere tocarme. ¿Sería desleal decir que algunas costumbres saiyayíns son tontas? —Sonreí—. Bulma...

—¿Eh? —Casi me había quedado dormida cuando habló.

—¿Cómo es que no odias a mi pueblo por haber purgado tu planeta? —Se echó hacia atrás un poco y miró mi rostro. Pensé en la pregunta por un largo tiempo.

—Los habría odiado a todos si no hubiera visto algo casi de inmediato —le respondí—. Una verdad que la mayor parte de sus enemigos no quieren pensar. Que no son monstruos, son solo hombres muy, muy fuertes y tan arraigados en su cultura guerrera violenta que no pueden ver más allá del final de sus propias narices la mayor parte del tiempo, pero... los hombres que vinieron y destruyeron mi planeta... eran amigos. Se querían como hermanos, a pesar de que nunca lo admitirían ni en un millón de años. Amaban a sus compañeras y a sus hijos una vez que llegaban a conocerlos. Eran... solo personas, criadas en una sociedad violenta y asesina, y entrenados desde la cuna para matar a cualquier cosa que no sea saiyayín sin inmutarse. Pero debajo de eso, todos eran como Rom-kun o como tú.

—No soy un niño —declaró en voz baja. Había un calor construyéndose en sus ojos, un eco del calor que parecía estar reuniéndose dentro de mí. La ausencia del odio que encerré no cubrió ese fuego, pero le había dado un sabor y color diferente. Era brillante y cálido dentro de mí como el sol, no como una pasión enloquecida y retorcida nacida del odio. Era más fuerte y limpio y… y…

—No, no eres un niño —le aseguré, me incliné hacia él y mi boca degustó la suya. Pero la criatura de la noche, el dragón negro del odio, se removió en su profunda prisión dentro de mí y me estremecí contra él. Vegeta lo sintió... y me empujó hacia atrás suavemente.

—Te quiero —dijo—. De todo lo que he olvidado, no me he olvidado de eso. Pero... esperaré por el día en que me quieras y que ese deseo no te traiga dolor.

Dormí en mi cuarto sola, recostada despierta durante horas. Pensando y sintiendo demasiadas cosas para contarlas en un año.

Está hecho, el escudo punto muerto está hecho. Todos los planes, todas las correcciones de las fallas de diseño, las especificaciones técnicas de expansión y del generador, las necesidades de energía. Todo.

Bardock vino a mí hoy mientras estaba sentada al sol en las verdes laderas al norte de la casa y observó a Vegeta y a Scopa jugar el juego de lanzar al bebé. Rom-kun chillaba de risa cuando lo pasaban de un lado al otro, los perros ladraban cada vez que él reía.

Bardock miró mi rostro por un minuto y luego habló en voz baja.

—Tú y él comparten la cama estos días con frecuencia, ¿todavía no han estado juntos cómo marido y mujer?

Alcé la mirada y sacudí la cabeza lentamente.

—Él puede percibir que hay algo que está mal, pero no le he dicho lo que es. No se lo diré. Él... él no me va a tocar hasta que sepa que lo quiero también.

—Hija —habló en un tono más suave y sus ojos se ensombrecieron con una oscura preocupación—. No vayas por ese camino, será tu perdición.

—Ya estoy allí —dije temblando.

—Si él recuerda y vuelve a ser el hombre que era, tú…

—¡No lo hará! —espeté, sintiendo que mi pecho comenzaba a apretar.

Bardock suspiró.

—Llevaré a volar al mocoso mañana. Tiene que acostumbrarse a las alturas y a la sensación del aire.

Asentí mudamente en acuerdo, pero sabía que dejar a Rom-kun fuera de mi vista por un día entero sería más fácil de decir que de hacer. Vegeta y Rom-kun cayeron de inmediato en el sueño de la manera que siempre lo hacen... con el sueño de los inocentes.

Estoy despierta.

Han sucedido demasiadas cosas. Por qué... Kamisama, _por qué_ no puede nada en mi vida venir despacio o un poco a la vez. Estoy cansada... cansada hasta los huesos de los cambios constantes, radicales, discordantes y completos en mi vida que tienen lugar en el espacio de una hora o dos.

Estoy tan cansada de esto.

Bardock se llevó a Rom-kun lejos de mí en la madrugada. Sonreí y agité un adiós, y él me dijo: «¡Adiós, mami! ¡Adiós!». Luego gritó de alegría cuando su padre se lanzó al cielo. Me quedé allí llorando como una idiota por alrededor de una hora y media.

Entré en el consuelo de mi taller y golpeé a los servo-robots que traje del centro médico. Ellos habían comenzado a desarrollar problemas técnicos un mes después de que entraron en funcionamiento, creo que debido a que las líneas del código que les programé eran incompatibles con el tipo de marco de las computadoras del centro médico. Ellos funcionaron muy bien, pero tenían que utilizar su propia pequeña red. Los encapsulé y los guardé después de un tiempo. Los saiyayíns heridos estaban absolutamente aterrados de ser atendidos por autómatas y los destrozaban siempre que ellos se les acercaban. ¿Cómo puede una raza con tecnología espacial ser tan tecnófoba?

Los desmonté, reparé los que habían sido golpeados por los pacientes saiyayíns nerviosos y encapsulé a todos menos a uno. Éste, por alguna razón desconocida que nunca pude desentrañar, todo el tiempo se bloqueaba y caía estrepitosamente. Papá siempre decía que existe un místico duendecillo de la ingeniería que deja a algunas máquinas hechas chatarra sin motivo alguno. Fui a trabajar en él con ahincó, pero creo que estaba tan distraída pensando en Rom-kun, que lo dañé mas que reparé. Yo murmuraba en voz baja sobre no ser una madre sobreprotectora cuando Vegeta entró en el taller y me observó en silencio durante un tiempo. Empecé a contarle porque estaba molesta, mi voz se volvió más y más llorosa mientras hablaba y él escuchó solemnemente sin hacer comentarios.

—No deberías quedarte aquí —dijo pensativo.

—¿Sí? —sollocé—. ¿Por qué no?

—Destruirás tus... cosas —señaló al servo. Vi con sorpresa que estuve destripándolo mientras le hablaba—. Ven conmigo afuera.

Era un perfecto día soleado, tibio pero no caliente, y el viento agitaba ligeramente los páramos, sacudiendo todo de un lado al otro con suavidad. Las pálidas praderas verdes estaban llenas de flores rojas. Ellas solo florecen en los años de la luna, Bardock me había dicho. La luna, mi primera luna en Vegetasei, llegaría este otoño, en tan solo unos pocos meses.

Caminamos sin rumbo por los páramos, hablando de esto y aquello, sobre todo de sus percepciones sobre el tomo de la historia tsiruyín que había terminado la noche anterior. Parecía querer hacer más y más preguntas acerca de la estructura de la monarquía parlamentaria de Chikyuu y como realmente había funcionado. Para el momento en que nos detuvimos a descansar por la tarde, mi mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia de mi preocupación por Rom-kun. Nos recostamos sobre una pequeña colina y dormitamos uno al lado del otro. Me sentía bien, en paz, tan cómoda en su compañía que parecía irreal. Creo que no puedo disfrutar de la compañía de un amigo más que de Scopa. Él incluso había hecho el comentario en broma que estaba empezando a sentirse depuesto como mi mejor amigo, pero detrás de su sonrisa existía la misma preocupación aprensiva que veía en los ojos de Bardock cuando me observaba al lado Vegeta en las últimas semanas.

—El cielo es del mismo color de tus ojos —declaró, tendido de espaldas a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

—Los cielos de Chikyuu eran de este color —murmuré somnolienta—. ¿Es mi imaginación o el color del cielo se ha profundizado en su azul el último par de semanas?

—Bardock me contó que es por la proximidad de la luna —respondió—. Dice que para el otoño el cielo será del color de la sangre. Me gusta el color de tus ojos más. —Él frunció el ceño por la curiosidad—. ¿Cómo...

—¿Cómo, qué?

—No es nada.

—No se inicia una pregunta que no se va a finalizar, Vegeta —le dije un poco malhumorada. Él giró sobre su lado para mirarme, se apoyó en un codo y sonrió débilmente.

—¿Cómo reprodujiste a los perros si tu planeta se ha ido? —Su rostro se descompuso cuando el mío se tensó por los recuerdos de las personas y las cosas que perdí para siempre.

Le hablé sobre las bolsas de embalaje, sobre mis perros en Chikyuu y mis flores, de todo lo que traje de nuevo a la vida a partir de los pequeños fragmentos de las cosas que tuve conmigo cuando llegué a Vegetasei. Empecé a hablar sobre papá y mis ojos comenzaron a arder, aunque mi voz seguía siendo suave y constante.

—¿Lo amabas mucho? —preguntó.

—Sí... —Sonreí con tristeza—, yo lo amaba mucho...

—Bardock me dijo —continuó, se oía una especie de distante tristeza en su propia voz—, que nunca debería decirle algo así a mi padre. —Sonaba casi envidioso de mí, de cómo hablaba de papá. Yo sabía que se había dado cuenta hace ya bastante tiempo de que su padre no era un buen hombre, aunque él no me comentaba nada de ello.

—¿Lo amas? —Terminé. El rey venía a ver a su hijo cada vez menos. La última vez había sido hace tres semanas. Yo sabía que era debido a que la guerra iba muy mal para Vegetasei ahora, pero me preguntaba si Vegeta pensaba que era porque su padre estaba demasiado avergonzado de él—. No se lo digas —le indiqué. Me estremecí pensando en como el rey reaccionaría a tal declaración—. Va en contra de la costumbre saiyayín decirlo en voz alta o incluso admitirlo abiertamente y solo lo molestarás si lo haces.

Pareció inhalar despacio y habló las siguientes palabras en un apuro.

—Tú no eres saiyayín, ¿te molestaría si te lo digo?

Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta y esta se seco. Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero todavía no estaba preparada y temblé... y ni siquiera puedo describir como me sentí. Hubo una acometida de calor desde mi pecho, una oleada salvaje de un sentimiento dulce, como cuando Rom-kun dijo que me quería por primera vez. Y hubo otro revolviéndose en su prisión de medianoche en el sótano de mi alma, moviéndose con rabia en sus espirales de reptil, la fuerza de su insano odio irradiaba incluso a través de las paredes de su celda como un fuego frío. Y por encima de todo esto estaba el rostro de Bardock, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, preguntándome que haría si él recordaba y se convertía en el monstruo que había sido. Abrí la boca para contestarle sin tener idea de lo que iba a decir hasta que le respondí.

—Yo… yo podría amar al hombre que eres en este momento. Kamisama... creo que ya lo hago. ¡Pero… pero no te quedarás de esta manera! ¡Volverás a… a ser de la forma en eras antes!

—No creo que sea posible —aseguró acariciando mi rostro y alisó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a escaparse de mis ojos—. Creo que no hay un camino de regreso a mi memoria antes de Avani Trice excepto a través de Avani Trice, a través de Je… Jey… —Él se detuvo al tratar de decir el nombre de Jeiyce, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los míos— ... Cuando lo recuerde, como Scopa dice que haré, _si_ lo recuerdo, cuando se ha pasado por ese infierno... Bulma, un hombre no puede emerger de tal cosa sin cambios. —Sus brazos poco a poco se envolvieron a mi alrededor y tiraron suavemente de mi cuerpo contra el suyo—. Creo que debí haber sido un amante orgulloso y egoísta contigo. Te debo haber herido enormemente, lo siento por eso. Debo haber sido el más ruin tipo de idiota que da a su amante por sentada. —Él me besó.

Y me besó una y otra vez. Nos recostamos uno en brazos del otro, nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron con la ropa puesta, como dos niños besándose y acariciándose durante casi una hora. El calor comenzó a encenderse y crecer dentro de mí como un pozo de fuego en combustión lenta después de un largo día de congelación. Él no me presionó ni me forzó ni me pidió nada... solo daba. Cada uno de sus toques era ligero y suave, sus labios eran como cálida seda sobre los míos. Y cuando retrocedí y me quedé mirando su rostro, no había ningún parecido con mi enemigo, ninguno en absoluto, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por la simple alegría de tenerme en sus brazos.

El fuego lento erupcionó como una suave explosión que resonó atravesándome y casi sollocé su nombre, quería cantar dentro de mí como los cálidos vientos en los páramos. Empecé a tirar de su ropa y él me ayudó a jalar de mi vestido por encima de mi cabeza, y luego solo hubo piel sobre piel cálida, buena y limpia de todo mal, perversión, odio o de coacción. Él era amable y torpe, como si fuera su primera vez. Pero en realidad, _era_ su primera vez, pensé con una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba sobre su espalda y me desplazaba por encima de él, al tiempo que mis manos y mi boca tocaban y degustaban por todas partes.

—¿Quieres esto? —susurró mientras me trasladaba por encima suyo, nuestros cuerpos ardían el uno contra el otro, su dureza contra mi suavidad, listo para fundirse en un ajuste perfecto. Me quedé inmóvil, conteniendo un sollozo.

Nadie me había hecho alguna vez esa pregunta. Nadie. Ni Raditz, quien tomó mi virginidad tan suave y hábilmente que no me di cuenta de que no había opción de decir que no. Ni el príncipe perverso, que tomo todo de una forma tan brutal y silenció mis labios contra la palabra no. Ni siquiera el dulce Yamcha, tantos años muerto ahora, que siempre trató de escabullirse y pasar más allá de la tercera base, pero ni una sola vez preguntó.

—Sí... —sollocé sacudiéndome contra él—. Sí. —Mis piernas estaban a su alrededor, mi boca contra la suya… y ambos gritamos en voz baja cuando me deslicé hacia abajo sobre él y lo llevé dentro de mí, el primer amante en mi vida que fue mi elección tomar. Yo lloraba mientras me movía sobre él, meciéndome lentamente y él se sentó con los brazos envueltos a mi alrededor, besó mi rostro, y se movió conmigo, sus palabras eran suaves contra mis labios.

—No llores —susurró—. Quiero que seas feliz... Quiero hacerte feliz... —Él se quedó sin aliento como un hombre que se ahoga cuando aceleré el ritmo.

—Lo soy —suspiré. Podía sentir la llegada del final y sabía que sería como nada que hubiera conocido. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, traté de decir su nombre, traté de decirle que era hermoso y bueno y… y el final nos golpeó a ambos en el mismo instante. Colapsamos el uno contra el otro, sacudiéndonos como consecuencia e incapaces de hablar durante mucho tiempo.

—Bulma... —Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los míos. Sabía que palabras venían y que eran el nombre, y la declaración que no le hacía justicia a muchos de los sentimientos que me estaban llenando hasta rebosar—. Te amo —susurró mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba suavemente—. Te amo...

De un pináculo tan alto y precario... solo se puede caer hasta ahora. Hasta ahora…

Él se puso rígido en mis brazos, las palabras todavía colgaban en el aire entre nosotros. Todo su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo de dolor y gritó. Le di la vuelta sobre su lado, mi corazón estaba en mi boca. Él había golpeado con otro cable de activación de su memoria, y oh, Dioses, eran kilómetros y kilómetros hasta la casa, eran kilómetros hasta los tranquilizantes que necesitaría ahora para evitar que gritara hasta desvanecerse, o peor, se asfixiara. Siguió gritando y gritando mientras lo sostenía, manteniéndolo presionado sobre su lado para que no se ahogara con su lengua. Lentamente los lamentos se retiraron y se quedó inerte, sollozando como un niño que ha perdido todo lo bueno en su vida. Él parecía no poder detenerse, se estremecía en intervalos de oleadas tras otras de desgarradores sollozos. Luego levantó la cabeza, me miró a los ojos y los suyos se ampliaron por el horror, y el dolor. Se alejó de mí y cayó sobre su rostro en la hierba, todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras lloraba. Pero esta vez era diferente, no era el dolor lo que parecía estar desgarrándolo, era la pena, el horror y el arrepentimiento. Lo tomé en mis brazos otra vez, lo acaricié y le dí la vuelta sobre su espalda. Extendí la mano y limpié las lágrimas de su rostro.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Todo... —respondió en un susurro agitado.

El sol pareció fluctuar y caer encima de nosotros... el mundo entero giró y quedó a oscuras por un instante, y me paralicé, todo el calor dentro de mí se apagó con esa palabra. Él estaba... _no._ Él estaba muerto, se había ido. Y aquí junto a mí, estaba el monstruo, el odiado monstruo brutal, que se levantó de entre los muertos para volver a robar el cuerpo de este hombre al que fui capaz de amar.

—¿Tú... —Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, palidecí como una muerta y traté de aferrarme a cualquier patética chispa de esperanza—, sabes quién eres?

—No —contestó en voz baja. Y mi corazón saltó con una especie de lastimera esperanza porque su voz seguía siendo tan suave, seguía siendo la voz del hombre que fue hace un momento. ¿Había recordado solamente lo que le hicieron, todas sus torturas?, ¿estaba todo lo que hubo antes de Avani Trice todavía perdido para él?—. Soy Vegeta que fue a la guerra para aniquilar a los enemigos del imperio —dijo con esa voz suave y yo gemí, y comencé a llorar—. Soy Vegeta que yació seis meses en un calabozo maiyoshyín torturado día y noche hasta que... hasta que fui nadie en absoluto. Soy Vegeta que vivió contigo en la casa de Bardock estos tres meses. Soy... soy los tres hombres... y uno. Pero no sé quién es ese hombre.

Me aparté de él y me doblé en un nudo de angustia y de dolor por el hombre que había amado y que estaba muerto. De dolor y horror cuando las púas de las espuelas del oscuro dragón del odio atravesaron las paredes de su celda, se clavaron en mi alma y extrajeron sangre. De pronto... sus brazos estaban allí a mi alrededor, levantándome de esa pose de tormento, aliviando el dolor con solo el toque suave de otro ser vivo. Me aferré a él y lloré como lo hice cuando murió Karot-chan, cuando murió Chikyuu, cuando vi por primera vez a Son-Gokú yacer inmóvil y frío en los brazos de su padre.

Pero... no se puede llorar por siempre...

En algún momento tienes que pararte, limpiar tu rostro y tratar de seguir viviendo. Y tal vez... tal vez encontrar una forma de detener el dolor. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante mucho tiempo mientras el sol comenzaba a sumergirse en el oeste; el viento y el cielo continuaron perfectos y hermosos, indiferentes a nosotros y nuestros pequeños problemas.

—Ganaste, Bulma —declaró por fin.

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos, sorprendida y sacudida por lo suave que todavía sonaba el tono de su voz.

—¿Gané?

—El tonto "juego" que comenzamos antes de que fuera a la guerra —indicó con voz hueca, su entonación de cada sílaba hacía eco de todo el dolor dentro de mí—. Cuando juramos esclavizar el corazón del otro. Venciste. No me oirás darle voz a eso de nuevo, pero... me refiero a las… las palabras que pronuncie. Todavía las siento y sé que aunque vivamos hasta que el sol sobre nosotros se enfríe y muera, tú nunca sentirás lo mismo. Yo no comprendía eso antes, ni siquiera el motivo, ahora sí.

—Y juré que usaría tu amor para destruirte —dije cerrando los ojos y traté de pensar. Levanté la vista hacia él de nuevo, encontré esos ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas… y vi que no quería recordarse a sí mismo. Y, oh, Kamisama, él todavía deseaba no haberlo hecho. Todo en su postura, sus ojos, su rostro, eran del hombre que había amado hace una hora. Era como si... como si el de antes y el hombre que comenzó su vida en la casa de Bardock de alguna manera... se hubieran fusionado.

—Me pregunto... —susurré—, si el hombre al que le hice esa promesa no está ya destruido. Tienes razón, no eres el mismo ahora. —Y si el hombre que había amado de alguna manera todavía estaba vivo dentro de esta nueva tercera encarnación de Vegeta, entonces... entonces...

—El hombre que era hace dos horas tenía tu corazón, ¿verdad? —susurró.

—Sí... —le contesté despacio—, pero ya se ha ido.

—Y ahora... —Él negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas continuaban escapando de sus ojos. Las limpió descuidadamente, con un suave rugido de desesperación—. Yo no te puedo importar más de lo que a mí adoptar al príncipe rojo como mi hermano de sangre. No hay camino de regreso de esa pista de lanzamiento donde murieron Raditz y tu hijo y no hay camino de regreso de esa isla en el mar del oeste donde empezamos.

 _¿Sigue siendo el monstruo con recuerdos de haber sido un buen hombre durante unos meses?,_ me pregunté. Sentía como si mi corazón se deshiciera en dos mitades, una llena de amor, la otra marchita y llena del veneno del dragón del odio. ¿Es el buen hombre que amé con recuerdos de haber sido un monstruo en una vida anterior?, ¿estaba agarrando un clavo ardiendo como una tonta que se ahoga?, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿cómo pude conciliar el odio con el amor que sentía por el hombre que había conocido aquí en la casa de Bardock?

¿Podría esta nueva persona que era el sol y la sombra, mi enemigo y mi dulce amor, alguna vez hacerme perdonar y olvidar todo lo que había entre nosotros?

—Tal vez existe —le dije vacilante.

—Dime —habló con una voz profunda, llena de la misma silenciosa desesperada esperanza que la mía.

Tal vez... tal vez había una manera. Un camino para que el hombre redimiera los pecados del monstruo.

—Devuélveme todo lo que me quitaste —le indiqué de forma sostenida–. Si puedes entender que fue lo que tomaste, si puedes superar tu orgullo lo suficiente para devolverlo... entonces... entonces tal vez seré capaz de ver al hombre que amaba esta mañana en el interior del hombre que eres ahora.

Cerró los ojos y pareció convulsionar de alivio con el atisbo de esperanza que le dí. Que nos dí. Luego los abrió hacia los míos otra vez, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las llevó a sus labios.

Me sacudí bruscamente por la sorpresa cuando la voz de Rom-kun, feliz y emocionada, llegó flotando sobre las escalonadas elevaciones de los páramos. Nos pusimos nuestras ropas a toda prisa, justo antes de que mi hijo llegara disparado sobre la cima de la colina detrás de nosotros. Bardock rondaba detrás de él con un cho-ciervo muerto al hombro.

—¡Mamaaaá! ¡Edeeeta! —Rom-kun se desvió en el último minuto de su curso hacia mí y saltó a los brazos de Vegeta. Me quedé inmóvil de horror, mi corazón se tambaleó hasta detenerse y las cejas de Vegeta bajaron a un duro ceño fruncido… luego se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Rom-kun, su rostro lucía sorprendido y reflexivo. Vegeta levantó a mi bebé, lo sostuvo con ambas manos y lo estudió en silencio mientras Rom-kun continuaba contándole todo acerca de su día de aventuras. El conjunto de los duros rasgos de Vegeta parecían estar cambiando de una emoción a otra en una confusa mezcla en cuanto a sus sentimientos por el bebé en sus brazos que luchaban con todas las lecciones de odio de Nappa. Luego su rostro se suavizó y muy despacio, cargó al bebé en su brazo y se volvió hacia mí.

—Duerme en el centro médico cuando lo desees —declaró con la voz profunda y tranquila del hombre que amaba— o en mi cama según prefieras. Lleva al niño a mi casa cuando vengas. No voy a tener a mi hijo adoptivo durmiendo solo en el centro médico con únicamente el madrani Scopa para asistirlo. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, reflejando mi esperanza de vuelta hacia mí, y sus labios se retorcieron mientras decía las siguientes palabras—. El niño podría quedar permanentemente dañado por esa clase de compañías y crecer para convertirse en un médico.

Empacamos todo, perros, bebé, efectos personales y nosotros mismos, y nos fuimos a la capital dentro de la hora. Scopa y yo en el aviador con Rom-kun en mi regazo, y Vegeta y Bardock volando a nuestro lado. Volvimos antes de que estuviera completamente oscuro, así sin más. Quería llorar por la forma en que Bardock y en especial la actitud de Scopa cambiaron cuando se enteraron de que se había recuperado. Scopa es formal y profesional con él de nuevo, sus ojos se mantienen humildemente bajos como corresponde a un liberto frente a la nobleza saiyayín. Ayer los dos se reían juntos, como adolescentes mientras pasaban a Rom-kun de un lado al otro como una pelota de fútbol.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la casa, su espalda se tensó y él parecía casi inseguro. Luego enderezó los hombros y se abrió paso con la fácil gracia felina que había marcado cada uno de sus movimientos en la casa de Bardock. Esa tensión irritable y que siempre estaba presente antes de ir a la guerra, que le había dado una apariencia casi encorvada porque paralizaba sus hombros en nudos, no estaba allí.

Su voz todavía era profunda, uniforme y tranquila. Scopa murmuró junto a mí en voz baja lo que sabía que debía haber estado preguntándose toda la tarde mientras volábamos.

—¿Quién es él? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé —le contesté bajando la voz—. Y no creo que él tampoco lo sepa.

—Bulma... —dijo vacilando—. Hay algunas cosas que debo informarte sobre… sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo aquí en la capital mientras no estábamos. Cuando regreses al centro médico, si vienes mañana o al día siguiente, búscame primero.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —le consulté. No quería oír la respuesta.

Scopa negó con la cabeza.

—No esta noche, te lo diré mañana. Tienes suficientes cosas a que adaptarte esta noche.

Los perros pasaron velozmente por delante suyo hacia el pozo de fuego, él se sentó en su sillón de madera negra y se relajó. Le dijo a los perros con un gruñido amenazador que serían el menú de esta noche si hacían sus necesidades dentro de la casa, pero no había ira en su voz... y no era una amenaza. Dijo de una manera brusca, casi avergonzado, que podían vivir aquí y correr salvajes por las colinas, como lo hicieron en la de Bardock. Sonreí y tomé a Rom-kun para tratar de averiguar donde él dormiría esta noche.

Atravesé las puertas del salón del pozo de fuego hacia el dormitorio, las voces de los hombres bajaron a un murmullo detrás de mí… y me quedé helada. La habitación, la habitación de Vegeta, era exactamente como había sido. Yo no dormía aquí desde que él la dejó para ir a la guerra... y ahora...

Mil recuerdos de este dormitorio y la cama me dejó temblando y con náuseas, al sentir las cadenas de la encarcelada criatura de la noche incrustarse contra mi corazón.

—¿Mamá? —habló Rom-kun mordiéndose el labio.

Bajé la mirada hacia el rostro vuelto hacia arriba y de alguna manera armé una sonrisa.

—No vamos a dormir aquí, bebé —le contesté—. Este es un mal ambiente. —Casi corrí a través de la recámara hacia la sala de estar... y hacia el gran estudio que había utilizado para hacer la investigación. Estaba justo al lado de la pequeña biblioteca y tenía un rincón con una ventana que era casi como un cuarto pequeño en sí mismo. Desencapsulé la cama de Rom-kun y la puse junto a la ventana, revisé para asegurarme de que el pestillo estuviera cerrado, y luego me dirigí de nuevo al estudio. Abrí la cápsula que contenía la cama, la cómoda y un armario que había usado en la casa de Bardock, y moví las cosas hasta que me parecieron bien ubicadas. Me pregunté por qué esto parecía tan extrañamente familiar, entonces me di cuenta de que era casi la misma disposición de los muebles de mi… mi habitación en la Corporación Cápsula. Que extraño... el estudio tiene su propia entrada desde el centro circular de la casa que es el salón del pozo de fuego, así que no habría necesidad de pasar por esa habitación, el dormitorio de adelante, nunca más.

A través del vestíbulo anillado que rodea el salón del pozo de fuego, note que podía oír a Caddi y a Scopa conversando en voz baja en la cocina. Batha no hablaba, lo que era muy raro. Ambas gemelas casi se desmayaron cuando Vegeta se abrió paso por la puerta principal, al parecer entero y recuperado.

Me detuve y escuché a Bardock decirle a Vegeta cuanto habían empeorado las cosas y cuanto poder tenía Mousrom ahora, posiblemente más que el rey en este punto. Luego escuché en shock como Bardock y después Scopa juraron, cada uno a su manera, su servicio a Vegeta. De nosotros tres, ni Bardock ni Scopa ni yo habíamos hablado de nuestros pensamientos en voz alta con los otros, pero todos llegamos a la misma conclusión por nuestra propia cuenta. Que Mousrom sería la muerte de Vegetasei... y que un buen rey, el más fuerte rey que Vegetasei jamás hubiera conocido, podría sacar a este planeta y a esta guerra de su caída en picada y darle un futuro mejor. La idea de Bardock de "un buen rey" es probablemente un poco diferente de la mía y la de Scopa, pero parece que todos estamos trabajando hacia el mismo objetivo.

Tomé un largo baño de vapor y lavé el olor a combustible de aviador de Rom-kun y de mí. Para el momento en que llegué de nuevo al salón del pozo de fuego, tanto Bardock como Scopa habían salido y las gemelas estaban poniendo la mesa.

Comimos y de nuevo, sentí la irrealidad de este día caer sobre mí. Mientras él y yo hablabamos, una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa cuando observó a Rom-kun hacer un pudín con su pastel de carne y empujar gran parte de lo que no dejó caer a los perros en su boca, que parecía la de una ardilla antes de cada bocado. Nos sentamos y cenamos como... Kamisama, como una familia. El único punto oscuro de toda esta escena fue el momento en que Batha se inclinó y le dio a mi bebé una sonrisa que parecía la de un tiburón dejando al descubierto sus dientes.

—¿Le gustaría al pequeño amo un poco más de pastel de carne? —le preguntó. La miré a los ojos y ella a mí. Podrías congelar bromuro con las miradas que intercambiamos. No había tiempo para resolver cualquier cosa esta noche, pero mañana hablaríamos. No hay ninguna maldita manera en que vaya a dejar que esta perra llena de odio viva en la misma casa donde mi bebé duerme.

Conduje a Vegeta a través de su antiguo dormitorio, a través de la sala de estar que lo separaba hacia la nueva habitación que había creado, abrí la ventana del sur a lo ancho y le dije tan casualmente como pude que este cuarto era mucho más fresco en el verano por la brisa del sur que soplaba aquí. Él no respondió mientras yo recostaba a Rom-kun en su cama, sonriendo y besando a mi bebé por las buenas noches. No me di cuenta de que me había dejado hasta que oí la explosión. Volví corriendo a través de la habitación contigua para encontrarlo extinguiendo los restos humeantes de su dormitorio usando una ráfaga de su ki.

—No me acostaré junto a ti en esa cama o en este lugar nunca más —declaró con voz ronca _._

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, sus manos elevadas a ambos lados de su cabeza y cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba. Pero no era por una granada mental que se disparó, era por un verdadero recuerdo. El recuerdo de todo lo que me había hecho en ese dormitorio, vistos a través de nuevos ojos. No existía absolución aquí tampoco, yo no tenía ninguna que darle. Él construyó un muro entre nosotros, piedra por piedra y trabajó en este todos los días durante más de un año con todas sus fuerzas. Es de él para derribar, al igual que la culpa es de él para vivir con eso por el resto de su vida.

No le ofrecí ninguna palabra de consuelo, pero lo traje a mi pequeña habitación, le saqué la ropa y lo acosté en la cama. Él se sacudió por la sorpresa y vi que acababa de notar, por primera vez, la red de cicatrices que yacían en todo su cuerpo.

—Trata de dormir —le sugerí—. Mañana va a ser un día duro. —Le di un beso suavemente, él me devolvió la mirada y tragó saliva.

No pudimos dormir, no durante mucho tiempo. Nos quedamos despiertos hablando, el temblor de su cuerpo contra el mío nunca disminuyó. Tuve que explicarle lo que pasaba con sus emociones, lo que estaba sintiendo, y que la culpa era suya para hacer la paz y la reparación. Dioses... Dioses... él es, en muchos aspectos, aún tan nuevo en todo como cuando se despertó por primera vez en la casa de Bardock.

—Es _cho-gugol —_ susurró Vegeta—. La deuda de sangre y honor. Un guerrero solo puede pagar tal deuda con la sangre de su vida.

—La muerte es una salida fácil —declaré con frialdad—. Ustedes, grandes y fuertes guerreros siempre hablan de morir noblemente para absolver sus pecados. ¡Palabrerías! Es más difícil, más noble, vivir con las cosas malas que has hecho y tratar de repararlas. Tienes razón, Vegeta, me debes ese _cho-gugol,_ pero te he dicho como liberarte de eso.

Él pareció aceptarlo con un estoico asentimiento de cabeza saiyayín, era un asunto de honor que debía ser satisfecho.

—Gracias —dije despacio.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer tus gracias? —me preguntó y vi que intensas brasas desbordaban detrás de sus ojos oscuros. Podía sentir, percibir en todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, lo mucho que me deseaba en ese momento... y que no haría ningún movimiento para tenerme. Me pregunté si lo quería o no. Yo aún estaba conmocionada, todavía en estado de shock por otro gran cambio que había caído sobre mí sin previo aviso.

—Por decirle a Bardock y a Scopa que nos pusieran a salvo a Rom-kun y a mí si algo te sucedía.

—Espía —gruñó con un débil y mal oculto eco de su antigua dulce sonrisa. No tengo memoria de los giros y vueltas del resto de la conversación de la noche, estaba tan cansada, casi me quedé dormida mientras hablaba, pero recuerdo que me preguntó como fue que dejé de odiar a Bardock y le conté la larga y laberíntica historia de mi relación con el hombre que había matado a mi planeta, el hombre que pensaba en mí como su hija.

—Te preguntas si todavía te odio —le consulté y él asintió.

Le conté la verdad honesta, la forma en que veía al príncipe malvado como muerto, la forma en que todo lo que veía en él ahora, esta síntesis de lo nuevo y lo viejo, parecía decir que mi enemigo seguía muerto. Pero... no mentí diciéndole que esto sería como lo había sido en ese campo en floración esta tarde. Sin embargo, tal vez... tal vez podría ser algo diferente. Algo bueno.

Se quedó en silencio y él pareció asfixiarse por un segundo o dos antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Eres libre —susurró, su voz era tensa y cruda—. Te daré una… una nave si tú… —Estaba perdiendo rápidamente su capacidad de hablar cuando me dio la opción de quedarme o irme, sin saber que había tenido los medios para marcharme hace tiempo si lo hubiera decidido. Pero el acto de dejarme ir, como él lo veía, de dejar libre lo que tan desesperadamente quería mantener porque me amaba y quería lo que me haría feliz fue... fue honesto y sincero. Él pensaba que aceptaría el ofrecimiento y saldría en la mañana, tal vez incluso esa noche, y estaba dispuesto a dejarme hacerlo.

—Me quedaré —dije.

—Tú... —Ahora, él realmente se quedó sin palabras.

—Me quedaré. —Volví a decir—. En parte debido a Rom-kun, pero también por lo que está pasando en la capital y en Vegetasei ahora. No voy a huir con mi propia libertad y dejar al resto de los otros esclavos en el imperio con ese monstruo de Mousrom. Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a detenerlo, lo haré. Y no creo que se detenga en los no saiyayíns, Vegeta, él está a dos segundos de distancia de solicitarle a tu padre que le permita interrogar a los saiyayíns también.

—Eso no va a suceder —me aseguró Vegeta de un modo firme.

—Dime eso después de que estés en el consejo mañana —continué—. Puedo ayudarte a detenerlo, Vegeta. De la misma manera en que Scopa va a hacerlo y... yo puedo ayudar de otra forma también. Dame a mañana para preparar algunas cosas y te voy a mostrar lo que quiero decir. —Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y luego la alcé, y miré fijamente a los oscuros y angustiados ojos que ya no retenían ninguna rabia infantil ni crueldad irreflexiva, solo un leve asombro cuando me escuchó hablar—. Y me quedaré por ti —añadí, más suave—. Porque... creo que eres tan diferente del hombre que fue a la guerra hace un año como si hubieras muerto y vuelto a nacer. Y debido a eso, creo que puedes convertirte en un rey de la talla que Vegitasei nunca ha visto. Un rey que podrá mantener un imperio junto, porque este lo quiere y no solo por la fuerza bruta. Me quedaré... por la esperanza de lo que puedes llegar a ser.

Me dio un beso y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, gentil y fuertemente como lo había hecho en la casa de Bardock. Justo antes de quedarse dormido, murmuró la palabra que sería nuestro mantra para todas las cosas que vendrían después de esta noche.

—Esperanza... —exhaló con suavidad.

 _La nave se balanceó de golpe hacia un lado y se invirtió, y un gran rugido estremecedor llenó sus oídos._

— _¡Oujisama! —La voz de Coran crujió a través del comunicador—. Venga... hemos sido golpeados por..._

 _Vegeta se levantó de un salto inseguro, arrancó el chip de datos de la minicomputadora, recorrió la habitación a toda velocidad, abrió muy rápidamente la caja de seguridad a prueba de colisiones y empujó el disco al interior. Lo mantendría a buen recaudo, incluso si eran destruidos en las profundidades del espacio. Y un día, tal vez, alguien lo encontraría por casualidad y escucharía su historia. Y ella y su pueblo no serían olvidados como había temido. Abandonó la cabina y corrió hacia el puente de mando para ver que el planeta verde azul de Chikyuu se avecinaba hacia ellos, bloqueando toda la visión delantera de la pantalla, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande a cada segundo._

 _La nave se hundió en la atmósfera, girando violentamente fuera de control._

— _¡Oujisama! —gritó Coran—. ¡Ellos están aquí, pero no nos reconocen! ¡Están disparando desde la superficie!_

— _Deben pensar que es un truco del ejército de Jeiyce por que venimos en una nave saiyayín —murmuró Vegeta—. Creen que toda nuestra especie está muerta excepto…_

 _El mundo explotó en chispas rojas y fragmentos de metal gris cuando la nave se dividió en torno a ellos. Él cayó a través del azul abierto en una ráfaga de viento limpio y fragante. Un instante antes de perder la conciencia, sintió el gran puño de Rikkuum cerrarse alrededor de su brazo._

 _Había gritos por todas partes, las voces de mujeres y hombres se alzaban con rabia, y la gran voz de trueno de Rikkuum clamó una vez, seguido por un fuerte choque._

 _Una bota se hundió en su costado y envió un dolor punzante a través de la horrible presión que parecía estar comprimiendo su pecho._

— _¡Despierta, bastardo cola de mono! —dijo un hombre en un tono amenazante—. ¡Despierta, así te podré mirar a los ojos cuando te mate!_

— _¡No! ¡Mátalos ahora! —Otra persona casi gimió—. ¡Oh, Kamisama, mátalos antes de que despierten y terminen el trabajo que empezaron!_

— _¡Mátalos! ¡Acaba con ellos! —Las voces se elevaron como una manada de animales en pleno apogeo. Otra patada se estrelló contra su clavícula y se oyó un audible chasquido._

— _Hijo, si lo pateas así otra vez voy a aturdirte en lugar de a él —advirtió la suave voz de un hombre mayor—. ¿Pueden todos los más jóvenes que no necesitan estar aquí irse? No puedo oír mis propios pensamientos con todos estos gritos y el alboroto._

 _Vegeta nadaba dentro y fuera de la vigilia cuando la sala o la prisión, o lo que sea que fuera donde estaban detenidos se quedó en silencio. Levantó lentamente la cabeza del suelo, les mostró los dientes a sus captores y escupió sangre mientras se centraba en el hombre, un hombre de su misma edad con una larga melena de cabello oscuro y la constitución de un guerrero. El que acababa de romper sus huesos cuando yacía medio inconsciente e incapaz de levantarse o de luchar._

— _Debilucho cobarde —dijo entre dientes. El hombre moreno saltó sobre él, aterrizó otro golpe y envió su cabeza a dar vueltas. Luego otro joven más pequeño y calvo, se movió para detenerlo._

— _¡Basta, Yamcha! —gritó el guerrero más pequeño—. No patees a un hombre cuando está en el suelo y si lo matas a golpes, no sabremos cuantos más de ellos podrían estar en camino. ¡Así que cálmate!_

 _Coran había logrado de alguna manera levantarse en una rodilla, puso su zigzagueante e inestable cuerpo entre el humano Yamcha y Vegeta, y gruñó a sus captores, alguna inútil columna subordinada a las legiones de Jeiyce, sin duda._

— _Tu hermano de escuadrón tiene razón —sostuvo con frialdad—. No tienes honor al golpear a otro guerrero que no puede ponerse de pie y luchar contra ti. ¡No vas a tocar mi príncipe!_

— _¿No tengo honor? —replicó Yamcha—. ¡¿Qué oportunidad le dieron tus amigos a Chikyuu cuando mataron a casi todos los seres vivos de este planeta hace nueve años?!_

— _Cuando... —Coran se sacudió por la sorpresa y echó un vistazo alrededor de la gran habitación a todas las caras, y la suya se quedó inmóvil. La mente de Vegeta se tambaleó mientras trataba de obtener el aliento suficiente para respirar, para hablar. Pero solo pudo rodar sobre su espalda, mirar fijamente y toser con debilidad, ya que cada respiración se le hacía más difícil en esa posición. Había algo terriblemente mal en alguna parte dentro de su cuerpo, pero por el momento era menos importante que el hecho que tanto él como Coran acababan de notar_ —. _No son hombres de Jeiyce —susurró Coran—. ¡Tú… tú eres chikyuuyín! ¿Cómo es que algunos de ustedes quedaron vivos?_

— _Tenemos un gran búnker. —El tercer chikyuuyín, el anciano de la suave voz habló. Él se acercó tanto a Vegeta como a Coran sin odio o siquiera animosidad, sus ojos azules brillaban de curiosidad. Por alguna razón, a Vegeta le recordaba a un viejo Scopa—. O_ _tenía un búnker. Sabíamos que vendrían de esa forma, dispersándose para hacer el mayor daño posible, así que apiñé a la mayor cantidad de personas de nuestra ciudad que pude meter en el complejo subterráneo de mi centro de investigación. —Suspiró con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza—. Solo salvamos a unos... diez mil. Y eso fue difícil de hacer, sobre todo hasta que el cielo se despejó. Puse una especie de escudo especial alrededor del lugar que les impidió encontrarnos con esos pequeños e ingeniosos aparatos ki-exploradores que tenían. Nos atrincheramos durante unos dos años, comimos de los almacenes de emergencia que habían encapsulados allí abajo y luego volvimos a la superficie y resembramos el planeta con todas las plantas de las que teníamos muestras, volvió a crecer muy agradable para haber sido quemado tan gravemente. Pero supongo que puede entendernos por qué estamos menos que felices de ver a su gente a punto de aterrizar en chikyuu una segunda vez. —Él le frunció el ceño a Coran, luego a Vegeta—. ¿Por qué ha vuelto, joven? ¿Van a venir más contigo?_

— _... no hay más... —contestó Vegeta, su voz sonaba ronca._

— _Hubo una guerra —informó Coran—. Nuestro planeta y nuestro pueblo han sido destruidos. Quedan solo unos pocos miles de nuestra especie con vida ahora, hemos venido aquí a buscarlos._

 _El anciano estudió a Vegeta por un largo segundo, luego se arrodilló, levantando una mano para evitar que Coran le saltara encima. Una vez que vio que no sería atacado, las tendió al hombro de Vegeta, desabrocho las correas de lo que quedaba de su armadura y tiró de esta ligeramente con ayuda de Coran. El anciano miró a Vegeta, tenía una expresión inteligente._

— _... doctor? —Vegeta logró forzar la voz._

— _Entre otras cosas —respondió el anciano. Él echó un vistazo a Coran—. Tu príncipe tiene un trozo de metal incrustado en el pecho, tenemos que sacarlo o va a morir._

 _Coran lo estudió para tratar de evaluar cuales podrían ser las intenciones del anciano y luego asintió lentamente._

— _Señor… —comenzó Yamcha._

— _Yamcha —dijo el viejo médico—, ya ha habido demasiadas muertes y asesinatos en Chikyuu. Estos tres muchachos y aquel hombre grande que noqueaste no incineraron nuestro planeta. Suena como si ellos supieran exactamente lo que se siente cuando eso sucede, ahora. —Sacó algún tipo de primitivo estabilizador inmediato de uno de los muchos bolsillos de su mandil de trabajo y Vegeta sintió fluir despacio un torrente de partículas de un sedante de estasis que ralentizó su corazón, llevándose el dolor y la terrible sensación de presión en su pecho. El anciano sonrió ante el suspiro de alivio de Vegeta mientras suavemente sacaba la pequeña varilla de metal de líneas puras de su pectoral izquierdo. Esta debía haber estado presionando su corazón—. Su esternón se rompió y necesitará un tratamiento mucho más extenso, pero se pondrá bien. ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?_

— _Soy Coran —contestó el hijo de Articha—. El otro de mi sangre que todavía está inconsciente es mi hermano Okuda, el hombre grande es Rikkuum. Y el hombre que acaba de salvar es nuestro príncipe… nuestro rey, ahora. —El rostro perfectamente en blanco de Coran estaba en desacuerdo con la ruptura casi imperceptible en su voz._

— _¿Por qué has venido aquí a buscar a tu gente? —preguntó el guerrero calvo más pequeño, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué habrían de venir a Chikyuu?_

— _La señora de mi príncipe, su concubina real, nació de este planeta —explicó Coran mirando a Vegeta—. Fue llevada a Vegetasei como cautiva hace nueve años. Nuestro planeta, todo nuestro pueblo, fue derribado por un virus manipulado. Ella era la directora de ingenieros y la directora de los doctores del centro médico de nuestra capital, y salvó a decenas de miles de nuestros niños en cuarentena allí cuando la plaga nos aniquiló. Ella despegó el centro médico al espacio y escapó con los bebés y unos pocos guerreros y médicos en el interior. Nos dejaron atrás, ya que se pensaba que nadie podría sobrevivir al contagio. Ahora, buscamos a los últimos de nuestra especie. Mi príncipe pensó que su señora podría volver a casa._

— _¿Una chica de Chikyuu? —dijo Yamcha frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cuántos cautivos tomaron los guerreros que atacaron a Chikyuu?_

— _Solo una —respondió Coran—. Nunca conocí a Bulma-san, pero…_

 _El anciano dejó caer el escáner médico, se inclinó hacia un lado y palideció. Los dos guerreros más jóvenes que estaban instalados a cada lado de él, lo sostuvieron._

— _Bulma... —murmuró el anciano._

— _¿Cabello azul? —preguntó el hombre calvo—. Ella tendría unos veintiséis años ahora, era inteligente como un látigo y tan preciosa que te dejaba sin aliento ¡¿Bulma Briefs?! ¡Santo Dios!_

— _Es ella —asintió Coran, luciendo ligeramente aturdido—. ¿La conocías?_

— _Está viva...—El anciano estaba todavía tratando de recuperarse._

— _Y ella era... —El ceño de Yamcha se profundizó y su expresión se hizo dura—. Dijiste que era su... "concubina". ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?!_

— _Ella llegó a Vegetasei como esclava y al final salvó a nuestra especie de la destrucción total —declaró Coran, su postura se tensó de nuevo al observar la forma en que las manos del chikyuuyín de cabello oscuro se apretaron con rabia—. Ella se elevó para convertirse en médico, en constructora de armas y como la concubina del príncipe de la Corona de nuestro imperio. Se habría elevado aún más alto, mi madre me dijo, si el príncipe hubiera sido libre de tomar a una alienígena por esposa._

— _Esposa... —susurró Vegeta, cerró los ojos y vio el azul de sus cristalinos ojos devolverle la mirada con interminables mares de tristeza en ese resplandor azul._

— _... no es mi… concubina... es… mi esposa... —Y para su eterna vergüenza, sollozó ante la vista de estos extraños, sus dientes se apretaron mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse hacia cada lado de su rostro. ¡Oh, Dios de los Dioses, lo que le había hecho a ella! Todos los pecados que él nunca podría saldar…_

 _Su pueblo..._

 _Y cuando el anciano habló sus siguientes palabras, la respiración de Vegeta se atrapó en su garganta, ya que la fuerza de una renovada ilusión se precipitó sobre él, y con esto, una chispa de esperanza. «El verdadero coraje», ella le dijo una vez enojada «es hacer frente a tus pecados y reparar el daño». Cualquier hombre tonto puede morir por la vergüenza y el honor, hace falta ser un hombre más fuerte para vivir y hacer lo correcto._

 _Aquí, en lo que debería haber sido un planeta muerto, había tropezado con la única cosa en el universo que podría ayudar a curar las heridas de su corazón y de su mente. La única cosa que podría sacarla del pozo de locura en el que se había perdido cuando ella lo dejó morir en su jardín de rosas. Su pueblo... y sus parientes. Él no moriría, no hasta que la viera reunirse con estas personas._

— _¿Bulma es tu esposa? —Los viejos ojos, azules como los de su mujer y que se encendieron con un fuego interno e inteligente, brillaron por las lágrimas también—. Entonces, estoy encantado de conocerte, muchacho —dijo—. Soy Trunks Briefs, el padre de Bulma._


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

 _ **Vegeta: Chikyuu**_

Las voces iban y venían, a veces silenciosas, a veces elevadas por la ira. Él percibía el paso del tiempo, de días y semanas que transcurrían como si fuera agua que pasara por él a las orillas de un río. Sabía que estaba muy mal herido, tal vez mortalmente. ¿Los chikyuuyín le negaron el tratamiento como parte del pago por todos sus millones de muertos? Se hundió dentro y fuera de la conciencia, yendo unos días a la deriva en un mar de bendito olvido y otros en un infierno de pesadillas delirantes...

—... ya debería haberse recuperado. —La tranquila y profunda voz de Coran, vino a él desde la distancia.

—Le hemos dado el mejor tratamiento que tenemos —dijo Briefs, sonando triste y frustrado—. Por desgracia, lo que tenemos no es mucho. Y... creo que la infección de estafilococos y las secundarias que contrajo después de la cirugía que le realicé son el resultado directo del virus al que ustedes tres sobrevivieron. Puede haber dañado permanentemente su sistema inmunológico además de los centros del cerebro que canalizan su ki. Aunque... incluso eso no explica la forma en que su cuerpo se ha negado a recuperarse o que él no ha recobrado la conciencia ni una vez en todo este tiempo. —Un suspiro—. Pero creo que por fin está fuera de peligro. Odiaría encontrar a mi Bulma-chan solo para tener que decirle que su esposo murió bajo mis cuidados.

—¿Ha tomado su decisión entonces, Briefs-san? —La pregunta de Coran fue hecha con mucho tacto, como si éste fuera un tema que hubieran discutido el anciano y él muchas veces.

—Ellos no estarán aquí hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas. —El anciano respondió dando evasivas—. No es una decisión tan simple como imaginas, hijo. Hay una gran cantidad de personas que no se irán. Hemos trabajado tan duro para traer de regreso a este planeta de las orillas del olvido…

—Y solo tiene la palabra de tres hombres que son de la misma raza de los que lo quemaron —terminó Coran de un modo cortante—. Lo entiendo, pero se lo digo otra vez por mi honor como guerrero de Vegetasei, que estas comunicaciones de la "Nueva Alianza de Planetas" no son lo que parecen. Ellos lucharon contra mi pueblo por su libertad, sin embargo, la creencia de que las razas que no tienen poder de pelea de importancia deben ser esclavas de aquellos que sí, es un concepto casi generalizado a escala galáctica. Ellos verán este planeta, sus inmensos mares y sus ricas montañas cargadas de minerales, su potencial para alojar caza y producir suficiente grano para alimentar a una docena de planetas, y encontrarán una razón para arrebatárselo. En verdad ya tienen una excusa, saben que este es el planeta natal de Bulma-san. Buscan la nave en que escapó, por su hija y los niños que están a su cargo. Sus intenciones son matarlos a todos.

—Yo diría que llegaron a la misma conclusión que tu príncipe —acordó Briefs—. Que los llevaría a su casa o al menos era una posibilidad suficiente como para comprobarlo. Y... tú crees que usarán el hecho de que Bulma-chan era su enemigo como una excusa o bien para purgar todo Chikyuu de nuevo, o para tomar este planeta y esclavizarnos. —Hubo un poco de silencio—. No soy el rey de mi pueblo, Coran. Te creo, pero hemos discutido esto una y otra vez entre nosotros y casi todo el mundo quiere esperar a que esta delegación llegue y ver lo que tienen que decir. Ellos han sufrido muchas pérdidas a manos de los saiyayíns, muchos no te creerán si les dices que el cielo es azul. Pensarán que si estas personas de la Nueva Alianza fueron enemigos de los saiyayíns entonces "deben ser nuestros amigos".

Vegeta se movió con ansiedad por luchar para volver a subir a la conciencia. ¡Esto no iba a suceder! No vería la única oportunidad de su mujer para recuperarse asesinada por los esbirros de Jeiyce, muy probablemente por nada más que el rencor de estos crédulos tontos que eran familiares de Bulma.

—¿Habló? —La profunda voz de Rikkuum se oyó como un estruendo de esperanza infantil—. ¡Oujisama! ¡Despierte! —Algo lo empujaba no muy despacio.

—Cálmate, Rikkuum —indicó el anciano con una nota de mando en las suaves palabras—. No lo sacudas así, no es bueno para él.

El mundo se escapó de nuevo. Después de lo que pareció un momento o dos, aunque sin duda era mayor, oyó la voz de Rikkuum hablar otra vez.

—Ella me aseguró que era libre, que podía hacer lo que quisiera ahora —dijo el hombre grande, lo más próximo a la reflexión que Vegeta recordaba alguna vez escucharlo—. Pero siempre he sido propiedad de alguien. Hay muchos hombres que morirían una docena de muertes terribles en lugar de llamar a otro amo, yo no soy uno de ellos. Le respondí que no deseaba ser libre. Bulma-sama dijo que había sido esclava y que nunca podría ser dueña de otra persona, incluso si esa persona quería ser su propiedad.

—Una esclava... —reflexionó el pequeño guerrero Chikyuuyín calvo Krilin—. Vaya, eso debió haber sido duro para ella.

—Recibía órdenes de otras personas —murmuró Briefs—. Construía y diseñaba el trabajo de alguien más tal vez. Ella apenas podía trabajar en un proyecto conmigo y mucho menos que le digan que hacer.

—¿Qué sabes sobre su tiempo en Vegetasei, Rikkuum? —La voz de Yamcha inquirió tensa y llena de tranquila ira—. Ella fue secuestrada por los hombres que quemaron Chikyuu, eso lo sabemos.

—Yamcha… —comenzó Krilin—. El hombre más pequeño parecía sentir la ira y el verdadero significado de la pregunta de su hermano de escuadrón.

—¿Qué le pasó a ella después de que la llevaron a Vegetasei? —Volvió a preguntar Yamcha, su voz era dura.

—El capitán Bardock-san la llevó a Vegetasei en lugar de dejarla morir con todos los otros en este planeta —respondió Rikkuum—. Toma-san me contó una vez mientras bebíamos juntos, que ella tocó el corazón de su capitan cuando la vio llorando por su hijo, Kakaroto. La dejó vivir porque había sido como una hermana para su hijo y porque era hermosa.

El anciano hizo un suave ruido de dolor ante el repentino silencio que siguió.

Nadie pronunció ni una palabra durante un momento, luego Krilin dijo en voz baja lleno de rabia.

—Eres un bastardo insensible. —Él no estaba hablando de Rikkuum.

—¡Dime que no es algo que todos nos hemos estado preguntado desde que nos enteramos de que no la mataron, Krilin! —parloteó Yamcha.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido qué no era algo que Briefs-san habría preguntado? —contestó Krilin enojado.

—Yo. —Yamcha finalmente encontró la sabiduría para cerrar su tonta boca.

—Él no la lastimó. —Rikkuum habló despacio—. Bardock-san podría haberla vendido a una gran casa de cortesanas por una fortuna, pero no fue tan cruel. Él se la dio a su hijo.

—¿Cómo una... una esclava técnica? —preguntó Briefs, parecía que tragaba saliva mientras hablaba.

—No —continuó Rikkuum—. Ella fue su... ella fue la esclava de placer de Raditz-san.

De nuevo silencio.

—Bulma-chan... —dijo el anciano después de un momento. Pareció volver a tomar el control de sí mismo—. Estoy bien, muchachos. Rikkuum... ¿Cuándo la conoció el príncipe?

—Yo aún no estaba al servicio de mi príncipe —respondió el guerrero gigante—, pero... he oído que era un huésped en la casa de Raditz cuando la conoció. Se dice que puso sus ojos en ella y cayó bajo su hechizo en el mismo instante. La tomó de Raditz, que había sido su amo durante más de cinco años. Lucharon y Vegeta-ouji mató a Raditz de un solo golpe.

—Bien por él —sentenció Krilin sonriendo sombríamente.

—Fue un escándalo que el príncipe hubiera matado a un hombre bajo su mando por el bien de una esclava de placer. Su padre, el rey, le ordenó que la hiciera a un lado más de una vez. El príncipe Vegeta no lo hizo. Desafió a su padre, a las costumbres y a toda la élite en Vegetasei para mantenerla y ponerla a salvo. Él le dio un hijo, el hijo menor de Bardock-san, para que lo criara como suyo. La liberó y la puso a construir máquinas y escudos para evitar que el enemigo atacara a Vegetasei. Muchas de las élites nobles temían su influencia, creyendo que pondría a una mujer alienígena a su lado como reina cuando tomara el trono.

—¿Ella lo amaba? —le preguntó el anciano, justo por encima de un susurro.

—La oí decir las palabras —contestó Rikkuum a su manera lenta—. Y oí a mi príncipe responderle de igual forma, a pesar de que está en contra de la costumbre saiyayín decir esas cosas en voz alta. Cuando los vi juntos, los ojos de ella parecían brillar. No soy un hombre rápido, pero incluso yo pude ver eso entre ellos.

Vegeta quería gritar en voz alta que el gran idiota estaba equivocado, que el cuento se hallaba torcido a través del hermoso lente de adoración al héroe del hombre grande. Que él había sido el villano, el monstruo, la bestia de la devastación, no Raditz. Pero no pudo hablar ni una palabra de protesta.

Él dio vueltas en la cama y gimió todo ese último día, se abrió paso con uñas y dientes hacia la conciencia mientras los últimos cálidos rayos del sol del atardecer atravesaban la ventana abierta de la habitación y el aroma de las flores de verano a la deriva llenaron sus ojos con impotentes lágrimas de debilidad cuando reconoció el olor.

—Rosas... —dijo, su voz parecía en carne viva la por falta de uso.

Briefs se inclinó sobre su cama y le sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, ¿cómo sabes eso, hijo?

—Ella... mantuvo un jardín de flores clonadas a partir de unos pétalos muertos cosidos en la ropa que llevaba el día en que llegó a Vegetasei. Las rosas chikyuuyín eran preciosas para ella. —Vegeta apartó su rostro del anciano, avergonzado por haber llorado una vez más como un niño de la edad de Romayn, avergonzado por tantas cosas...

El anciano asintió, sus ojos se veían distantes por antiguas pérdidas y antiguo dolor que nunca se desvanecería con el paso del tiempo.

—Su madre tenía un jardín espectacular, lleno de cada flor que te puedas imaginar.

—Hay cosas que debo decirle... Briefs-san —comenzó Vegeta.

—Sé algo de lo que vas a decir, muchacho —repuso Briefs—. Reserva tus fuerzas para más adelante, vas a necesitarla, me parece. Todos lo haremos. Has estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo y está pasando un gran acontecimiento.

—No confíe en la Nueva Alianza —dijo Vegeta, probando y fallando sentarse en su cama—. ¡Debe irse con la mayor cantidad de personas que pueda traer antes de que lleguen a este planeta! ¡Fuércelos si no están dispuestos a irse! Se enojarán, pero estarán vivos. No entiende…

—Es demasiado tarde —contestó Briefs empujándolo hacia abajo—. Ya están aquí.

—¡Tonto! —Vegeta escupió lleno de furia, sin embargo, las palabras sonaron desesperadas cuando llegaron a sus oídos—. ¡Ellos descuartizarán a todos! Ellos…

—Podrán intentarlo —sostuvo Briefs—, pero nosotros no estamos del todo indefensos. Le disparamos a tu nave en el cielo y podemos hacer lo mismo con ellos si nos obligan. Preferiría que nadie salga lastimado, pero como un poeta de los días de mi juventud dijo una vez: «No siempre se puede conseguir lo que se quiere». —Él negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño de forma leve, le daba un aspecto muy parecido al de su hija—. No podemos tan solo empacar y marcharnos. No tenemos nada en que irnos.

Vegeta maldijo en voz baja. Por supuesto, ellos no podían irse. Estaban sustancialmente muy limitados después de la purga de hace diez años y, en todo caso, no habían sido una raza espacial para comenzar. Un pensamiento se le ocurrió.

—Mi nave… está hecha pedazos, pero pudo haber quedado lo suficiente como para arreglarla.

—Ese era el plan —acordó Briefs—. Y los Dioses nos sonrieron a lo grande cuando nos enviaron a tres de ustedes. Tu amigo Okuda es un ingeniero, se especializa en el diseño de naves. El gran problema no era que no sabíamos qué hacer, sino conseguir la materia prima. Hacer la aleación "ardantium", él nos explicó que la necesitábamos para el marco y la osamenta de la nueva nave, tuvimos que encontrar los metales, luego extraerlos, transportarlos y fundirlos sin la infraestructura de una sociedad industrializada. Para construir los motores, debimos encontrar ocho diamantes del tamaño de la cabeza de un T-rex, luego tuvimos que cortarlos según las especificaciones dentro de una cien milésima de centímetro… creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Súmale a eso, que la mayoría de mi pueblo no ha levantado una mano para ayudarnos. Nuestros "cabildos" nocturnos se han convertido en peleas a gritos. Hay mucha gente que piensa que deberíamos acoger a la Nueva Alianza con los brazos abiertos y, tal vez, incluso entregarles a ti y a tus amigos como una muestra de nuestra buena fe. —Sus ojos azules se estrecharon en una expresión que él conocía bien, que le había legado a su hija. Era una mirada implacable—. Somos una democracia en la mayoría de las cosas, pero les aseguré que eso no iba a suceder. Ellos creen que la Nueva Alianza suena como la mejor idea desde la rueda. Así que, esa es una larga historia para decir que hemos tenido poca ayuda en la construcción de nuestra arca y todavía no estará terminada hasta dentro de unos meses. —Vegeta se tensó en reflejo cuando el hombre mayor le puso amablemente una mano en el hombro para empujarlo hacia abajo sobre la cama. Nadie, ningún hombre en todo caso, jamás lo había tocado de una forma tan casual, sin un rastro de miedo. Nadie, excepto su propio padre.

—No te preocupes por eso, Vegeta, me encargaré de todo si estas personas se salen de control. Tengo a Coran, a Okuda y a Rikkuum enfriando sus ánimos en la habitación contigua, y tengo el comedor principal abajo lleno de tipos de la Nueva Alianza comiéndose casi la mitad de nuestras provisiones para este invierno. Así que, tú y yo hablaremos más adelante. Okuda se encargará de todo si estas interesado en bajar y ayudarnos si los muchachos del príncipe Jeiyce deciden ponerse desagradables.

Él dejó la cama de Vegeta y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de la suite adyacente. Coran irrumpió en la habitación con Rikkuum y Okuda por detrás.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —le preguntó Vegeta a Coran en un tono cortante cuando el padre de Bulma los había dejado.

Coran parecía inquieto.

—Sé que han sido más de un par de semanas —incitó Vegeta—. Yo estaba consciente, a veces, aunque no podía moverme ni despertar.

—Cinco meses —respondió Okuda sin expresión—. Ellos no saben por qué, pero su medicina es algo primitiva.

Cinco meses inconsciente. Vegeta tenía una idea en cuanto a la razón de esto. De alguna manera él sabía, sin ninguna evidencia que lo llevara a esa conclusión, que su largo coma había sido producto del vínculo demasiado profundo con Bulma. Estuvo lo suficientemente bien mientras él estaba sano y fuerte de cuerpo, pero cuando se debilitó por sus heridas durante el accidente, el vínculo debió haberlo... haberlo arrastrado hacia la silenciosa quietud de su locura.

 _Bulma... amada..._

Él arrancó su mente de ese dolor, forzado ante la emergencia a mano.

—¿Cuántos de ellos hay?

—Tal vez seis mil —dijo Coran, su rostro lucía sombrio—. Llegaron en un gran portatropas maiyoshyín. Deben haber tenido la esperanza de encontrar a los niños aquí para haber enviado una fuerza de combate tan grande. La mascota aquiryín de Jeiyce, Dodoria, los dirige.

La sangre de Vegeta se diluyo en hielo.

 _¡Arrástrate hacia mí, pedazo de mierda saiyayín!_ Grandes carcajadas estridentes y la agonía al rojo vivo de un látigo con navajas de púas cayendo una y otra y otra vez. _Ruégame para que me detenga, muchacho. Ruégame y, tal vez, solo tal vez, te permitiré dormir un poco..._ Y el sonido irreconocible de su propia voz, suplicando, sollozando como el roto niño loco en que se había convertido…

Él rugió como un animal enloquecido echando espuma por la boca.

—Dodoria. —Se levantó de la cama y se paró en sus inestables piernas. ¡Había pasado otro medio año acostado sobre su puta espalda! Otro largo camino de regreso a la fuerza, de regreso a la salud. Okuda alargó una mano firme cuando la sala comenzó a inclinarse demasiado hacia un lado—. ¡Lo voy a matar! —espetó Vegeta entre dientes—. Lo voy a…

—¡Mi príncipe! —Okuda lo agarró con fuerza por los hombros, desafiando la ley real de restringir físicamente a su soberano que los otros dos no se atrevieron—. ¡Escúcheme! Podemos luchar si se tratara de eso, pero si tenemos suerte no se llegará a una pelea. La fuerza que Dodoria ha traído está llena de combatientes. Estos chikyuuyíns no tienen más ki que un paquete de madranis. ¡Nos superan en número y no somos rivales ni siquiera para uno de ellos tal como estamos! —Vegeta se congeló e incluso Rikkuum pareció sentir la neblina roja de la sangrienta rabia construyéndose dentro de su príncipe, por lo que el hombre grande retrocedió unos pasos.

—Nissan… —comenzó Coran, pero Okuda no terminaba.

El rostro del hombre más joven era duro, frío y sin ni siquiera un atisbo de emoción, cuando habló las siguientes palabras.

—No podemos ganar usando la fuerza, así que debemos ser fríos e inteligentes. Y su señora no le dará las gracias si su padre muere mientras está bajo su protección, Oujisama.

Él podía sentir a los demás contener la respiración. Cerró los ojos y trató de estabilizar su propia respiración, trató de forzar a bajar la rabia demencial por haber sido sermoneado de esa manera por su propio siervo, lo suficiente para pensar. Pensar. ¿Qué le había dicho su mujer una vez? Algo sobre contar del uno al diez. Intentó eso, pero todavía temblaba de ira por que el hijo de Articha se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre él y le habló como si fuera un niño de mente confusa. _Su señora no le dará las gracias si su padre muere mientras está bajo su protección, Oujisama._

Tomó una profunda respiración más. Todo lo que Okuda acababa de decir no era otra cosa más que la dura verdad. Ellos eran superados en número. No tenían poder de pelea, no tenían ninguna nave. Él debía ver que el anciano regresara a su mujer de forma segura, así que... así que, debían ser inteligentes. Abrió los ojos y fijó en el hijo menor de Articha una mirada furiosa.

—Quítame las manos de encima, soldado —ordenó en un tono duro. Él y el otro hombre aún estaban cara a cara, Okuda poco a poco lo dejó en libertad. El rostro del hombre más joven estaba tranquilo, no mostraba ni ira ni disculpas, como si hubieran estado discutiendo del clima—. Mi padre me comentó una vez —habló Vegeta fríamente—, que tu madre era la clase de mujer que siempre le decía la verdad tal como la veía, incluso si hacerlo significaba su propia vida. Él dijo: «Tal vasalla debe ser valorada, muchacho, así que trata de no matarla cuando ella te diga lo que no deseas escuchar».

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Okuda se arqueó en un mínimo.

—Mi vida es suya para que la tome o para lo que ordene, Oujisama, pero si va a matarme debe esperar hasta después de que nos hallamos ocupado de los lacayos de Jeiyce.

Vegeta dio un paso atrás y se irguió.

—Pensaré en eso. Tal vez solo te dejaré sangrando.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué todavía lucharán, Coran-san? —preguntó Rikkuum un momento después, sus rasgos fuertes se retorcieron en confusión y su ceño se profundizó cuando los tres saiyayíns estallaron en unas cortas y rugientes carcajadas.

—Esto es algo de la astucia de Briefs-san. —Coran dio un paso adelante. Él sostenía lo que parecía ser un pequeño holoproyector en su mano—. Dodoria y todos sus guerreros están equipados con scouters, pero nosotros… nosotros no seremos registrados. —Él pareció tragar saliva antes de continuar—. Eso es una ventaja en cierto sentido, ya que seremos casi invisibles para ellos. Estos holoproyectores producirán una imagen que reorganizará nuestros rasgos y enmascararán nuestras colas y cabello. Los hombres de Jeiyce pensarán que somos senshis chikyuuyín. Aún seguimos siendo fuertes en espacios reducidos, lo suficiente como para atravesar con un puño el corazón de la mayoría de los hombres que Dodoria ha traído consigo.

Vegeta ató el holograma en su muñeca y asintió con gravedad.

—Vigilaremos y buscaremos una manera de tomarlos por sorpresa, pero si atacan, les ordeno que protejan al anciano con sus vidas. —No añadió que con gusto habría entregado el resto de la crédula raza suicida de su mujer a la tierna misericordia de Dodoria.

No, no eran crédulos, solo ignorantes. Ellos fueron purgados por manos saiyayíns. ¿Por qué deberían confiar en la palabra de un saiyayín de que los hombres de Jeiyce los traicionarían para matarlos o esclavizarlos?

El pasillo exterior a la alcoba de Vegeta los llevó a una mezanine desde donde se veía hacia abajo el gran salón. Era improbablemente descomunal, casi tan grande como el salón del rey en Vegetasei había sido, y en este momento parecía albergar a la totalidad de la población superviviente de este planeta, y a la mayor parte de los hombres de Dodoria, lo cual ponía el recuento de cabezas debajo de ellos en cerca de dieciséis mil cuerpos tibios.

—Él sacó este salón de una cápsula —dijo Okuda en voz baja. Vegeta pudo escuchar el tranquilo asombro en la voz del otro hombre—. Me contó que lo construyó hace años para una gran fiesta y casi se olvidó de este hasta hace una semana. Abrió la cápsula en el centro del principal complejo de viviendas y el resto del edificio simplemente se expandió para acomodarse al cambio. No pude seguir las matemáticas detrás de como lo hizo.

Caminaron a paso lento por la gran escalera que se curvaba hacia los niveles superiores de la casa como una serpiente gigante. Descendieron en el centro exacto de la multitud de chikyuuyíns que se mezclaban felieces con sus "visitantes".

—... y tu llegada es como una respuesta a una oración. —Una sonriente mujer de cabello amarillo le decía a un soldado maiyoshyín mientras ellos los pasaban rozando. Ella trazó un dedo tentativamente por el antebrazo expuesto de su compañero—. Entonces, dime... ¿eres de ese color por todas partes?

Coran rio de forma audible junto a él, luego se detuvo y su cuerpo se tensó. Vegeta siguió su mirada y mordió su propia lengua en un esfuerzo por evitar saltar a través de la muchedumbre aullando como un demente.

Dodoria estaba a menos de veinte metros de distancia, sentado en una mesa alta de forma circular situada sobre un estrado elevado, la mitad más alto que un hombre y, por lo tanto, retirado de la multitud en general. El aquiryín se daba un banquete como si fuera un hambriento saiyayín, su hinchado rostro rosado se detuvo en la obscena parodia de una sonrisa.

Y a su mano izquierda se sentaba el padre de Bulma. Vegeta pudo oír a Briefs hablar muy animado mientras él y los demás se acercaban, abriéndose paso a través de la presión de los cuerpos un poco demasiado rápido para parecer hombres cruzando casualmente el pasillo. El anciano tenía el aspecto de un hombre en el sopor etílico tirando más hacia el lado alegre mientras deambulaba sin prisa de un tema al otro de una manera encantadora y amable, y con un estilo de apariencia casi excéntrica, que Dodoria al parecer había llevado a su valor nominal. No obstante, Briefs capturó los ojos de Vegeta cuando los saiyayíns se acercaron y subieron lentamente por la escalerilla a la parte superior del estrado, y Vegeta no confundió la sobria y fría mirada de advertencia.

—¡Oh, ven aquí! —exclamó Briefs en un tono alegre—. Dodoria-san, no has conocido a mi hijo todavía. —El anciano hizo un vago gesto a Vegeta y a los otros de sentarse en algunas de las sillas vacías a su izquierda. A pocos asientos, los guerreros chikyuuyín, Krilin y Yamcha, se tensaban de forma ostensible. Vegeta no se sentó, él apenas podía respirar por el esfuerzo necesario para mantener una apariencia de calma—. Este es Trunks. —Briefs irradiaba orgullo—. Tiene un poco de mal genio, pero es un buen muchacho a pesar de todo. ¿Han evitado tú y tus amigos los problemas esta noche, hijo?

—Lo mejor que podemos —respondió Vegeta con suavidad mortal, sin apartar los ojos del rostro del aquiryín. Dodoria le dio una mirada de divertida condescendencia. Él podía ver su propio falso reflejo en los pequeños espejos gemelos de los ojos del "vicecanciller". Los ojos azules debajo de una suave caída lavanda eran del mismo tono que los de Briefs—. Deseaba conocer a nuestros invitados.

—Bien, permíteme presentarte a todos —comenzó Briefs—. Ya conoces a Yamcha, a Krilin y a todos los demás de aquí en la capital oeste. Este es Satán-san de ciudad Nuevo Mundo en el sur… ¿dije correctamente el nombre de tu ciudad, Satán-san?, soy terrible con los nombres. No tuvimos ningún contacto real con ellos desde que descubrimos que otras personas habían sobrevivido en los profundos refugios antinucleares que el antiguo rey construyó durante la guerra fría contra el ejército de la Cinta Roja. Ellos apenas nos contactaron hace tres o cuatro meses.

Satán era un fornido hombre de pecho grueso, con fuertes cejas fruncidas debajo de una enmarañada franja de rizado cabello negro. Al parecer, la vida había sido más difícil en el sur desde la purga. Él y su pequeño séquito parecían una manada de carnívoros medios muertos de hambre. Sin el beneficio del búnker refugio de Briefs y sus almacenes encapsulados con alimentos y ropa, ellos probablemente pasaron la última década sobreviviendo con roedores, insectos y los cadáveres de sus muertos. Y las pieles de animales que llevaban, el aspecto delgado de sus rostros sucios, decían que todavía tenían que aceptar la caridad de sus vecinos.

—No tengo ningún interés en cumplidos, Briefs. —La profunda voz de Satán no era de calmada descortesía, pero no tenía ninguna nota de simpatía—. Estoy aquí para ver que no hables por todos en Chikyuu y rechaces lo que podría ser nuestra única esperanza de supervivencia.

—Eras mucho más amistoso hace dos meses, cuando llegaste pidiendo penicilina para tratar la fiebre de tu hija, ¿no es verdad, Jissan? —dijo Yamcha oscuramente.

Satán se volvió hacia él, pero Briefs levantó una mano en reproche.

—Caballeros, nos estamos desviando del tema aquí. Y Yamcha-kun, si no puedes ser educado con nuestros invitados, voy a tener que enviarte lejos de la mesa como lo hacía cuando eras un adolescente.

Yamcha contestó algo en voz baja en chikyuuyín que sonaba como "Disculpe" y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora, ¿qué estaba diciendo? —Briefs frunció el ceño—. Oh, sí, las presentaciones. Trunks, este es Dodoria-san, vicecanciller de la Nueva Alianza de Planetas. Él acaba de decirnos que Chikyuu cae directamente dentro del cuadrante galáctico de su nuevo cargo de gobernador. ¿Cómo funciona este nuevo gobierno, Dodoria-san?, ¿se supone que debemos votar sobre nuestra condición de miembros o es solo automático?

Dodoria le dio una sonrisa aceitosa.

—La anexión es automática para todos los planetas que todavía no han desarrollado los viajes espaciales. El nuevo senado ha decretado que todos los planetas y pueblos que no tienen ni la tecnología ni el poder de pelea para defenderse de los agresores, sean tomados bajo el ala protectora de los gobernadores regionales por su propia seguridad... si muestran fidelidad a la alianza.

—Ha hablado toda la noche entre las porciones de nuestros alimentos sobre cómo sería en nuestro mejor interés estar de acuerdo con la anexión de Chikyuu —dijo una mujer chikyuuyín de mediana edad con la piel color madera negra pulida—. Pero la idea esencial de lo que ha dicho, Dodoria-san, es que seremos suyos para que haga lo que mejor le parezca. ¿Qué ganamos si estamos de acuerdo en ser su planeta satélite obediente?

—Más importante aún, ¿qué hará si nos negamos? —preguntó Krilin tranquilamente.

Dodoria dejó el plato en el que había estado comiendo como si se tratara de un abrevadero e hizo gestos y señas al pequeño grupo de guerreros maiyoshyíns que estaban de pie en el borde del estrado. Ellos se acercaron sin prisa, trayendo una sensación de peligro ocasional implícita en todos sus movimientos y tomaron posiciones alrededor de la mesa. Un guerrero con una cicatriz en la cara y la insignia de la garra de fuego de los Demonios Rojos grabada en el pecho de su armadura, ocupó un asiento al costado derecho de Dodoria, a medio metro de donde estaba sentado Briefs. Demasiado cerca. Vegeta tuvo una imagen mental repentina, tan clara como un sueño despierto, del maiyoshyín alcanzando y rompiendo el cuello del anciano con indiferencia, y de la maliciosa y estruendosa risa de Dodoria. _Algo muy parecido a esto,_ el aquiryín se rio entre dientes en el sueño.

Vegeta se adelantó para tomar un lugar detrás de Briefs y le dio al maiyoshyín una mirada de advertencia que habría convertido las entrañas de un hombre menor en agua en el pasado. El maiyoshyín solo se burló, sin miedo. Por qué debería temerle, Vegeta pensó con amargura. El bastardo rojo no podía percibir ningún poder de pelea en él, ninguno en absoluto.

Pero Dodoria no hizo ningún movimiento para dar órdenes al guerrero a su costado. Su entrecerrada mirada de cerdo estaba fija en Vegeta.

—Su hijo parece desconfiar de nosotros, Briefs-san —rio—. Bueno... en primer lugar, permítanme decir que no he disfrutado de una comida como esta en muchos años. Tengo en mente ofrecerle a tu chef empleo como parte de mi personal privado antes de irme. La cuestión de que pasaría si… Bien, yo prefiero mantener las posibilidades desagradables en el ámbito del quizás a menos que alguien fuerce mi mano. Le deseo a Chikyuu lo mejor, de verdad lo hago, pero este planeta está en una situación muy delicada, políticamente hablando. Dime, Briefs-san. —Dodoria se inclinó y miró de forma maliciosa al hombre mayor a su lado—. ¿Qué fue de los tres saiyayíns que derribaste del cielo hace cinco meses?

—Bueno —respondió Briefs sin perder el ritmo—, uno de los hombres jóvenes murió por sus heridas poco después de que se estrelló. Los otros tres... —Él parecía afligido.

—Hubo una turba —explicó Yamcha sin rodeos—. Los reconocieron por sus colas como de la misma raza que purgó nuestro planeta y nuestra gente se volvió loca. Ellos los sacaron a rastras de su celda y los quemaron vivos. Así fue como la mayoría de nuestras familias murieron durante la purga. Ellos fueron quemados vivos. Yo diría que terminó siendo bastante justo a largo plazo, murieron de la forma en que asesinaron.

—Escuchamos que dos sobrevivieron —señaló el Demonio Rojo al costado de Dodoria.

—No sé quien podría haber dicho algo así. —Briefs le dio una inocente mirada de perplejidad.

—¡Yo sí! —espetó Satán—. Lo oí de tu propia gente. Ellos dijeron que has sido tramposo en esto, mantuviste a los bastardos fuera de vista la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que conservaste al menos a uno vivo a ciencia cierta. ¡Describieron al que vieron a la perfección! Dijeron que tenía el cabello negro con púas y una cola, y que podía volar como un maldito pájaro. —Satán asintió a Dodoria—. Su hombre Tresha aquí me comentó que quería una señal de lealtad, que tendríamos una provisión de sus medicamentos y alimentos en el momento que nos tomaran como un protectorado. —Él sacudió la cabeza ante Briefs—. ¡Al diablo con este viejo loco! Hablo en nombre de mi pueblo y estamos listos para vivir como hombres civilizados de nuevo. Le daremos la fidelidad que desea, Dodoria-sama. Un poco de libertad es un pequeño precio a pagar para evitar que nuestros niños mueran de hambre este invierno.

—El "saiyayín" que tus espías vieron era yo, estúpido hijo de puta —dijo Yamcha, su voz estaba llena de disgusto—. ¡ _Yo_ tengo el cabello negro en puntas y soy tan chikyuuyín como tú! ¡La "cola" que tu amigo vio fue el final de mi faja gi! —Se puso de pie, empujó la silla hacia atrás con estrépito y se elevó dos metros en el aire, flotando, antes de que levitara de regreso a su asiento—. La mayoría de los chikyuuyíns no pueden volar y no pueden aprovechar su propio ki ni siquiera para encender un fósforo, pero yo puedo.

—Así que puedes —remarcó Dodoria.

Detrás de él, Tresha dio un toque a la configuración avanzada en su scouter.

—Tiene una lectura muy alta, la de un guerrero de primera clase, pero el patrón de su firma ki es consistente con la de los otros nativos. Es chikyuuyín. —El maiyoshyín se encogió de hombros—. Esto se ve muchas veces en las razas que están en el borde evolutivo de la sensibilidad del ki. Simplemente es precoz para su especie. —Tresha observó a Satán y sacudió la cabeza fastidiado—. Creo que este chikyuuyín Satán es un tonto que no distinguiría a un saiyayín de su propio ano.

El guerrero más pequeño chikyuuyín, Krilin, hizo un ruido que sonó como una risa ahogada. Satán solo farfulló indignado, aunque no habló en su propia defensa. Tenía la suficiente inteligencia para detectar que estos invasores sonrientes no lo pensarían dos veces en matarlo. Menos que nada.

—Él es un tonto por ofrecerle a cualquier hombre su servicio incondicional —dijo Vegeta sin quitar los ojos del maiyoshyín Tresha—. Solo un cobarde se vendería a sí mismo y a sus parientes como esclavos por el lujo de un estómago lleno.

El pecho de Satán se hinchó beligerante.

—¡No seré sermoneado sobre un estómago lleno por el hijo consentido de algún hombre rico! No tienes ni idea…

—Cierra la boca ki menos que el de un animal —ordenó Tresha con frialdad. La boca de Satan se abrió, luego hizo lo que se le pidió. Al menos, el hombre tenía buenos instintos de supervivencia, aunque la amenaza en la llana orden casi improvisada del maiyoshyín era difícil de confundir.

—¿Eso es lo que somos para usted? —preguntó el guerrero calvo, Krilin, en voz baja—. ¿Animales? Mi poder de pelea es tan alto como el de Yamcha, ¿todavía soy un animal o solo Satan-san y todos los demás miembros de mi raza que no pueden manipular su propio ki? —Parecía serio, no enojado, pero había una extraña nota de piedad en su voz.

El maiyoshyín se encogió de hombros e increíblemente, parecía un poco incómodo bajo la mirada constante del calvo chikyuuyín.

—Es solo una expresión.

—Acaba de luchar en una guerra por liberar a su pueblo de los saiyayíns —continuó el hombre más pequeño—. Apuesto a que ellos pensaron en su pueblo como animales, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puede dar media vuelta y hacerle lo mismo a otra persona?

La expresión del maiyoshyín osciló con el fantasma de la vergüenza por un breve instante, luego apretó la mandíbula.

—Me refería a ese hombre en particular, no a toda su raza. No los estamos esclavizando, sin embargo, decidiste ver eso. Si no están en unión con el enemigo, les ofrecemos nuestra protección y guía.

—¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta? —consultó Krilin de manera educada, ubicando la mirada entre Dodoria y el Demonio Rojo—. Ustedes vinieron aquí en busca de sobrevivientes saiyayíns de su plaga manipulada. ¿Han encontrado a alguno hasta ahora? ¿Y qué harán con ellos cuándo los capturen?

—Hemos encontrado muy pocos que sobrevivieron al contagio —declaró Tresha y esbozó una sonrisa desagradable—. Varios cientos, en un principio. La plaga quemó los centros del ki de sus cerebros, por lo que no son una gran amenaza para nadie. Pero ustedes chikyuuyíns, que han sufrido una purga saiyayín como tantos otros pueblos en toda la galaxia, estarán encantados de saber que no los matamos. Hemos reunido a la mayor parte de los sobrevivientes en un gran circo en un planeta llamado Shikaji. La gente viene de todas partes de la galaxia para... participar. Para tener un poco de deporte con ellos. Los saiyayíns tienen que ser refrenados en todo momento de quitarse sus propias vidas y la mayoría de los adultos languidecen, y mueren después de algunos meses con este tipo de atenciones, así que siempre estamos buscando más.

—¿Qué hacen con ellos? —La voz de Okuda era tan suave que apenas era audible.

—Todo lo que se nos ocurre —rio Dodoria y empujó otro cucharón de comida en sus fauces rosadas—. Los atendemos a todos como ellos se sirvieron de nosotros por muchos decenios. Los varones y los más pequeños permanecen en la arena principal, y hemos construido un burdel para las hembras sobrevivientes. Tresha y sus hombres descubrieron un tiempo atrás, cuando tuvimos a una de sus soldados femeninas de alto rango como nuestra invitada por un corto tiempo, que sus mujeres son putas finas.

Hubo un suave sonido de respiración forzada a través de los dientes apretados detrás de él. Okuda había conducido un fuerte codazo en el estómago de su hermano mayor, que evitó que vuele a través de la mesa en un ataque furioso de sangre. Yamcha se inclinó al lado de Coran para hablarle gentil y atentamente.

—Bueno, ¿amigos? —continuó Briefs con total tranquilidad y convirtió de repente en piedra la mirada sobria sobre cada miembro de la asamblea chikyuuyín de ancianos sentados alrededor de la mesa—. ¿Ha oído todo el mundo lo suficiente?

—Por lo tanto —murmuró Dodoria. Él pasó un paño por su boca, la limpió e hizo retroceder su plato—. No habrá ningún trofeo vivo saiyayín que llevarle a casa a Jeiyce y a sus muchachos. Fue una necedad de nuestra parte pensar que un pueblo purgado por los monos los habría albergado por cualquier motivo. Ah, bueno, pasemos a la siguiente orden del día. Briefs, buen hombre, dime... ¿has oído algo de tu preciosa hija recientemente?

El rostro del anciano solo mostró una vaga mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Él podría haber enviado a un hijo de las antiguas casas de comercio a la escuela por la forma en que instruía sus expresiones para engañar, Vegeta pensó mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, ahora estaba casi frente a frente con el maiyoshyín. Volvió su fría mirada de Tresha hacia el aquiryín.

—La hija y la esposa de Briefs-san murieron en la purga. —Yamcha casi escupió encima de la mesa a Dodoria—. ¡¿Es esta la extraña idea alienígena de una broma?!

—Me dicen que su nombre era "Bulma" —continuó Dodoria lascivamente—. Un nombre poco común. Y su apellido "Briefs". ¿Es también infrecuente en este planeta? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó y dejó al descubierto sus dientes afilados como agujas que le daban el aspecto de un alcaudón de mar sonriendo—. El juego se acabó, niños. Creo que algunos de ustedes saben muy bien que Bulma de la casa Briefs, Bulma de Chikyuu, Bulma el Amo de la Tecnología y la puta del Saiyayín no Ouji, y Bulma la traidora a la Red Roja está viva, bien y huyendo de la Nueva Alianza. Creo, anciano, que incluso sabes donde está. Ahora, tengo varias opciones para ofrecerles a estas excelentes personas. Si alguno de ustedes sabe la ubicación de la hija errante de Briefs y me lo dice, _y_ esta información resulta ser cierta, consideraré eso como un acto de buena fe y tomaré a este planeta bajo el ala benévola de mi administración. Confíen en mí en esto, _averiguaré_ lo que saben y cuanto. Ahora, puede ser que aquí nadie sepa absolutamente una maldita cosa sobre lo que la hija más infame de su planeta ha estado haciendo en estos últimos diez años. Sí, cuando le haya preguntado a todos ustedes y a un número adecuado de su pueblo, y esté convencido de que este planeta no ha tenido contacto con la "Saiyayín no Ojo", y no saben nada… pues bien, yo todavía extenderé una mano caritativa a su pueblo en declive, con la condición de que el maestro Briefs aquí nos acompañe de regreso a Shikaji. —Él sonrió a las caras afectadas de los chikyuuyíns alrededor de la mesa, su mirada de cerdo se detuvo en Briefs—. Estoy apostando que tu preciosa hija, dondequiera que pueda estar escondida, monitoriza todo el tiempo las transmisiones de hiperluz para obtener información sobre lo que está pasando en el resto de la galaxia. Si anunciamos que eres nuestro invitado, creo que ella acabará viniendo a Shikaji para salvar a su querido padre de la ejecución.

—Quizás tengas razón —contestó Briefs, ningún rastro del buen humor quedaba en su rostro. Él volvió la mirada a los otro chikyuuyíns sentados alrededor de la mesa—. ¿Estamos de acuerdo, entonces? —Uno por uno, todos asintieron en silencio—. ¿Satán-san?

El hombre corpulento agachó la cabeza e inclinó la mitad superior de su cuerpo en una reverencia formal.

—He sido un tonto, Briefs-sama —reconoció el hombre con una avergonzada humildad que Vegeta nunca hubiera creído posible en un fanfarrón tan inútil.

—Un tonto no podría haber mantenido a su pueblo con vida durante los últimos diez años, Satán-san —dijo Briefs. Una pequeña alarma, el pitido estridente de un localizador sonó. Briefs alzó su ante brazo y comprobó la lectura de los mensajes en el pequeño comunicador de su muñeca—. Dios mío, este tipo de sincronización perfecta casi nunca sucede en la vida real. —Se volvió de nuevo a Dodoria y sonrió—. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en rechazar su oferta, Dodoria-san.

Una fría luz azul atravesó a lo largo y ancho del gran salón, y el sonido de cientos de estrepitosos golpes rebotaron en las paredes cuando cada soldado armado a la vista se derrumbó bruscamente. La cabeza de Dodoria cayó hacia adelante en el pudín que un zumbante servo-robot había colocado frente a él un momento antes. Tresha estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, fuera de combate. ¡Dioses... todos ellos estaban fuera de combate! Todos los hombres que Dodoria trajo consigo.

Todos los hombres, excepto Tresha.

El maiyoshyín se encontró con sus ojos, el estado de shock ya se había convertido en terrible rabia y se puso en pie. Él empezó a levantar su mano en reacción para dirigir un disparo como el punto de una aguja al corazón de Briefs. Vegeta cerró la distancia entre ellos en medio segundo y agarró al hombre en un abrazo de oso, sujetando los brazos del maiyoshyín hacia los lados. En el siguiente medio instante, él los desplazó fuera del estrado tambaleándose, lejos de Briefs. Un cuchillo ardiente de dolor atravesó su estómago, pero él no lo soltó. Un segundo más tarde, se oyó el grito de rabia de Rikkuum y de los hijos de Articha, y Tresha fue arrastrado por el cuello y sacudido como un roedor en la boca de un depredador. Rikkuum abordó al maiyoshyín con una resonante ráfaga que hizo a los oídos de Vegeta vibrar y colapsó el escudo ki del Demonio Rojo. En el mismo instante, Coran cortó la garganta de Tresha con el borde de uno de los cuchillos de mesa.

—¡Maldita sea, muchachos! —dijo Briefs enojado en algún lugar cercano—. ¡Les pedí que no mataran!

—Es _cho-gugol_ , Briefs-san —explicó Coran, su voz se oía alterada—. ¡Es _cho-gugol_!

—¡Oujisama! —Rikkuum se inclinaba sobre él ahora, bloqueando la vista de todo excepto de su propio gran marco. El dolor en su estómago se sentía candente y profundo.

—Retrocede y déjame verlo, Rikkuum. —Briefs empujó suavemente al hombre gigante hacia atrás y bajó la mirada a la herida de Vegeta—. Bueno... no recibiste un buen tiro o no habría quedado nada, pero vas a volver a la mesa de operaciones. Eso fue muy valiente y muy tonto, hijo.

—No soy tan débil, incluso ahora —sostuvo Vegeta con voz áspera—, como para no poder proteger a mi propio pariente.

—Débil es una palabra que jamás asociaría contigo, Vegeta —aseguró el anciano sonriendo. Hubo el sonido de una inyección tranquilizante y Vegeta sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y descendía al sueño, con los sonidos de gritos mezclados con aplausos y pies corriendo a su alrededor.

Se despertó oyendo el ruido de grandes motores acelerando en la quietud de la madrugada.

—Si continuas así, me temo que no podré regresarte a mi hija en una sola pieza, hijo.

Él se encontraba en la bahía médica de un portatropas de tamaño estándar. El puerto de triaje estaba abierto de par en par, lo que dejaba ingresar el sonido y el calor húmedo de la noche del exterior. Los chikyuuyíns entraban y salían cargando provisiones en un torrente de actividad apresurada.

—Esas holobandas que te di a ti y a tus amigos los blindaron contra mi rayo nocaut —dijo Briefs—. Penetra en cualquier onda cerebral que no reconoce como la de un ser humano. Creo que debes de haber estado parado tan cerca de Tresha cuando la explosión golpeó tu pulsera que lo protegió también. Tuvimos que esperar a que varias de nuestras jóvenes se las arreglaran para conseguir que los soldados de Dodoria las inviten a abordar la nave durante la fiesta. Estaba aguardando su llamada en la que me dejaran saber que habían atacado a los soldados que tripulaban la nave con el rayo nocaut y el tiempo suficiente para que Dodoria mostrara su verdadera cara en frente de todo el mundo. Todo el sentimiento pro-Nueva Alianza entre nuestro pueblo se esfumó después de su último discurso.

—Usted es... —Vegeta tosió e hizo una mueca de dolor por la tirantez de la piel recién curada de su abdomen—, es un anciano astuto.

—Esa no es una cosa agradable de decir. —Briefs sonrió maliciosamente, las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron de alegría reprimida—. Mi padre siempre afirmó que es mejor hacerle ver a la gente que están siendo tontos en lugar de gritarles. Me gustaría que tus amigos no hubieran matado a Tresha, pero me explicaron el porqué. Su pobre madre.

—Nunca la llame así en su cara si desea vivir —repuso Vegeta con voz ronca—. ¿Ha reacondicionado el portatropas como su transporte?

—Ha tomado un par de días, pero vamos a estar listos para salir esta noche —respondió Briefs—. Tenemos a Dodoria y a sus amigos sedados tan fuerte que no podrán despertar durante una semana. —Él observó a Vegeta mostrar sus dientes y frunció el ceño ante el gruñido que salía de su yerno—. Él te dio esas cicatrices, ¿verdad? No sé como supe eso, solo es así.

Vegeta bajó la mirada hacia su pecho desnudo, a la red de rayas de látigo que el aquiryín había excavado. Estaba temblando de furia.

—No me arrebatará mi venganza —declaró.

—No estoy siendo tan amable con ellos como piensas. Lo dejaremos a él y a su gente aquí —aseguró rotundamente Briefs—. Abandonados, sin suministros o una nave de escape. Y voy a encapsular la estructura del complejo principal de la Corporación Cápsula para traerla con nosotros, así que ni siquiera tendrán un refugio adecuado cuando se despierten. Ellos morirían de hambre antes de que llegue una nave de rescate.

Vegeta se dejó caer sobre la cama dispuesto a que la tensión y la rabia disminuyeran. Que sea así entonces. Dejaría que Dodoria tuviera una muerte sin honor como la vida que había llevado.

Briefs negó con la cabeza.

—Bulma-chan debió haber estado muy ocupada contigo y ese temperamento. —Se quedó mirando a Vegeta en silencio por un momento, luego pareció obligarse a preguntar—. ¿Está bien?, ¿estaba bien la última vez que la viste?

—No —susurró Vegeta, él no se apartó de esa constante mirada azul clara—. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Hablaste mucho esta vez mientras estabas inconsciente. Le decías que lo sentías mucho una y otra vez, y rogabas su perdón. —Hubo un poco de silencio—. ¿Qué hiciste, hijo?

Él le debía a este hombre una deuda de sangre que solo podía pagar con su propia vida. Si le decía la verdad, toda la verdad, Briefs de seguro lo mataría o lo abandonaría aquí en Chikyuu con Dodoria. De una u otra forma, el hombre nunca aceptaría ayuda de manos de Vegeta y eso no serviría de nada. Él tenía que llevar al padre y al pueblo de su mujer de manera segura a donde quiera que el último de los saiyayíns hubiera hecho su nuevo hogar. Le diría toda la verdad con el tiempo y aceptaría cualquier castigo que sus parientes consideraran justo. Pero por el momento...

—Yo le daré la más corta de las dos respuestas —contestó Vegeta despacio—. Ella había perdido a su familia, a su planeta y todo lo que alguna vez conoció. Yo no entendía lo difícil de soportar que fue para ella hasta estos últimos meses. Creo que la herida nunca sanó, aun así se fortaleció otra vez, sobre todo debido al niño que dio a luz para Raditz, ya que tenía algo que cuidar de nuevo. —Él hizo una pausa para respirar hondo—. La noche que la tomé de Raditz, mientras peleaba con él, mi teniente de escuadrón... mató al bebé en la lucha. Ante sus ojos. Yo lo castigué, pero el acto ya había sido cometido y ella casi perdió el juicio.

—Ella se echó la culpa... —dijo Briefs en voz baja—. Probablemente pensó que si se hubiera quedado donde estaba, con ese bastardo del que era esclava y nunca se hubiera enamorado de ti, el bebé habría vivido.

Vegeta apretó los dientes en una triturante oleada de vergüenza, pero no podía librar al hombre de sus conceptos erróneos. Ahora no, tal vez jamás. Se le ocurrió de pronto que contar toda la historia sería como atravesar un cuchillo en el corazón del anciano. Ganar el odio de Briefs y permitirse sufrir la peor parte del castigo que tanto merecía solo serviría para aliviar su propio sentido de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. Pero la verdad de cómo había sido todo, de lo que ella había sufrido, podría matar a este anciano.

—Me perdonó la culpa de eso —susurró Vegeta—. Y sin embargo, realmente no lo hizo, siempre estaba ahí entre nosotros. La madre de Raditz resultó muerta en la guerra y ella le legó su pequeño hijo a Bulma, y eso pareció aliviar su dolor. Su mundo entero giraba en torno al niño y yo pensé que todo estaría bien. Ella era feliz, nosotros eramos... fue bueno, mejor de lo que pensé que la vida jamás podría ser. En la noche de nuestra boda, engendré un hijo en ella. Era el final de la guerra y el inicio de la temporada de la demencia, cuando enclaustramos a todos nuestros niños y a los que no pueden luchar contra la llegada de la luna a Vegetasei. Le dije... le dije que no podía ser, que un heredero mestizo al trono dividiría el imperio. Mi pueblo habría matado al niño y a ella con él. Fui un tonto, eso hizo que su mente se rompiera, Briefs-san. Y cuando ella me encontró con las secuelas de la plaga, vi que había enloquecido, que la destruí al tratar de salvar su vida. Me dejó morir y me dijo que no podía amarme más y vivir. Así que... así que, lo llevaré con ella. Eso sanará su mente y su corazón cuando vea que usted y los otros viven. La veré totalmente equilibrada, incluso si ella me odia hasta el día de su muerte.

Briefs no habló, aunque las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Tomó un pequeño cilindro parecido a un papel de su bolsillo, encendió un extremo e inhaló el humo de la hierba en sus pulmones.

—Ella no te odia, Vegeta. Está muy enojada y herida... y probablemente muy enferma. Te equivocaste, no voy a mentirte, debiste encontrar una manera de rescatarla de ese Raditz sin poner a mi nieto en el fuego cruzado. Debiste haber sabido lo que un aborto haría con ella después de perder a su primer hijo de esa forma, pero sé que preferiste mantenerla a salvo. Yo sé que la amas. Dioses... es... es una gran y complicada tragedia, hijo. No te puedo decir lo que ella hará cuando la veas de nuevo, pero la hija que crié tenía un corazón bueno y fuerte, y una mente firme. Te creo cuando dices que ella tuvo algún tipo de ruptura y aun así... se pondrá mejor. ¿Tiene personas a su alrededor que la aman?

—Bardock moriría por ella —aseguró Vegeta—. Él la llama su "hija".

—¿El mismo Bardock qué dirigió el escuadrón de purga que quemó Chikyuu? —La expresión de Briefs se volvió un poco fría.

—El mismo. La tomó como una especie de sustituto de su hijo, el que ella llama «Son-Gokú». Él siempre cuidó de ella como si fuera de su propia familia.

—Pensaría mejor de él si no se la hubiera dado a su hijo como una... una...

—Voy a ser franco con usted, aunque solo sea para calmar su mente —dijo Vegeta—. Raditz nunca la tomó por la fuerza. Ella era muy joven, estaba sola y él era un hombre que las mujeres encuentran agradable a la vista. La sedujo, no la lastimó. Era su esclava, carecía de libertad para irse, para rechazarlo o para ordenar su propia vida... pero él no fue cruel con ella.

El anciano pareció languidecer de alivio, temblaba por la falsa creencia de que ella nunca había sido... utilizada como un animal.

—Ese tipo Bardock cuidará de ella y está rodeada por médicos —consideró Briefs después de un momento—. Y tiene al niño que adoptó, el hijo de Bardock. Se pondrá mejor, Vegeta, es una muchacha muy fuerte, tendremos que creer en eso. Y mientras tanto, tú y yo haremos todo lo posible para encontrarla, ¿está bien? —suspiró y tomó otra larga bocanada de su hierba ardiente—. He hecho todo lo posible para hacer que esta nave esté lista y Okuda preparó los motores. Voy a salir a caminar un rato por mi planeta, lo extrañaré de una manera terrible.

—El niño vive —declaró Vegeta con voz ronca—. No lo abortó, ya tendría que haber nacido para este momento. Y cuando ella me dejó, vi su nombre en su mente. Trunks... por su padre.

Briefs sonrió, el azul de sus viejos ojos brillaba en exceso y lo dejó sin decir nada más.

Vegeta se despertó de nuevo, horas más tarde, para encontrar a Rikkuum junto a él, paciente y leal como Baka o Yaro.

—¿Estamos lejos?

—Estamos en el espacio, Oujisama. —Rikkuum sostenía algo en la mano. Vegeta sintió que su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio lo que era. El disco de datos del diario de Bulma.

—¿Cómo…

—Lo encontré cuando buscábamos nuevas piezas para la nave espacial en los restos de nuestra nave, Oujisama —le explicó Rikkuum—. Escuché por un primer minuto y oí la voz de su señora. Sabía que era suyo y que desearía tenerlo cuando se despertara.

—Has hecho bien —dijo Vegeta y el gigante se iluminó de felicidad—. Ve a descansar, Rikkuum. No necesito ningún guardia ahora que estoy despierto.

Esperó a que el hombre grande se fuera para meter el disco en la minicomputadora de la cama.

 **Bulma: Vegetasei**

Desperté cuando Vegeta se retiró de mis brazos al amanecer. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y me dejó para ir a sorprender a su padre y al consejo superior.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurre sentada al lado de la alberca de agua natural mientras se bañaba, su rostro parecía distante y preocupado. Todas sus emociones seguían siendo evidentes en cada movimiento rápido de su semblante, tal como lo eran ayer y el día anterior. De repente me di cuenta de que él sabía esto. Su padre y el consejo lo verían también, y eso era un problema. Estaba tan cambiado, que era casi irreconocible ahora. Ellos desconfiarían de cualquier diferencia que vieran en él y temerían que fuera una nueva sombra de su locura. Es el mentiroso más lamentable que he conocido en mi vida y creo que sabía que no sería capaz de fingir que era el mismo de antes. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre ante esta… esta fusión del "gentil niño" y el hijo violento que había criado hasta la edad adulta?

—Soy fuerte —dijo encontrándose con mis ojos mientras levitaba fuera del baño y se secaba el cuerpo con su ki. No me pidió que me uniera a él y yo no me hubiera ofrecido. Entendía sin que nadie se lo diga, que bañarnos juntos estaba en algún lugar un poco más allá del umbral invisible que yo no quería cruzar en este momento. No hasta que descubriera que demonios sentía ahora por él, no hasta que tuviera tiempo para tomar el control de todo lo que había sucedido ayer—. Ellos no me derribarán fácilmente. Pase lo que pase hoy o mañana, veré que tú y el niño estén a salvo. —Terminó de ponerse el traje de combate y la armadura, y se inclinó para besarme. Puso un disco de datos en la palma de mi mano—. Este es un sello de requisición real —indicó, su voz era calmada—. Toma cualquiera de las naves preparadas para el espacio atracadas en el hangar del centro médico. Si soy derribado hoy o en el futuro, coge al niño y vete. —Me miró con sus solemnes y mudos ojos negros—. Lleva a Scopa y a tantos otros como desees —agregó en seguida. Nos contemplamos el uno al otro en silencio por un momento, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o cómo actuar hoy, ahora que todo era tan diferente. Luego me besó una vez más, gentilmente, a la manera chikyuuyín antes de salir para reclamar su asiento a la mano derecha de su padre.

Me senté y me quedé mirando el agua humeante por un tiempo, pensando que había demasiadas emociones en conflicto haciendo saltos mortales dentro de mí para tener algún interés en el desayuno. Un bajo dúo de gruñidos caninos y el sonido de la voz de Rom-kun pidiendo a los perros ser buenos me pusieron en movimiento de nuevo. Lo que encontré en nuestro nuevo dormitorio envió mi estómago tambaleándose hasta mi garganta.

Batha se respaldaba contra la pared mientras que Baka y Yaro gruñían bajo y amenazantes, con las espaldas arqueada y los dientes al descubierto. Rom-kun estaba sentado en su cama luciendo asustado e infeliz.

—¡No le hagan daño, perritos! —decía, mordiéndose el labio y al borde de las lágrimas.

Ella no parecía tenerle mucho miedo a los perros, pero los había dejado retrocederla hasta la pared con un saludable respeto por lo que podrían hacerle si se le abalanzaban. Movió sus ojos rápidamente hacia mí con maldad.

—¡Retira a estas bestias inmundas, Bulma!

—Ellos no están entrenados para obedecer de esa manera —repliqué con frialdad—. Quiero que tú y tu hermana salgan de esta casa hoy. —Las palabras colgaron allí mientras iba hacia Rom-kun para levantarlo, examinarlo y comprobar cualquier tipo de marca o lesión. ¡Oh, Dioses, la mujer había entrado a la habitación donde mi bebé estaba durmiendo! Esta perra de corazón muerto mataría a un niño saiyayín sin la menor vacilación o remordimiento como si sintiera que pisaba a un insecto...

—Así que... —Ella se burló, mirándome de arriba abajo como una anciana matrona sintiendo repugnancia por una callejera—. Te has convertido en su "muñeca" después de todo.

—No sabemos si nos ha traicionado, hermana —alegó Caddi en voz baja detrás de mí. Ella estaba de pie en la puerta, su gris piel marfil parecía contraída por la tensión.

—No he traicionado a nadie —le contesté—. Pero te conozco, a las dos, y no te quiero en la misma habitación o incluso en la misma casa con mi bebé.

—¡Ese saiyayín no es tu bebé, pobre tonta rota! —dijo Batha entre dientes.

—No voy a discutir contigo acerca de él —le espeté—. Piensa lo que quieras.

Me paré y observé como empacaban sus pocas pertenencias, Caddi dirigía miradas compasivas en mi dirección y Batha me fulminaba con una negra mirada asesina.

—Veré que ambas sean rotadas oficialmente al centro médico —les aseguré cuando terminaron—. Van a estar a salvo allí de la inquisición hasta que Zabón pueda asignarles sus nuevas funciones en la Red.

—Te oí anoche, puta. —Batha soltó llena de veneno—. Estabas acostada en los brazos de tu amo, diciéndole que lo ayudarías a salvar a su pueblo.

—¡Hermana! —siseó Caddi—. Debemos irnos ¡ahora! Bulma-chan le ha dicho al príncipe dulces mentiras mil veces antes, ¿por qué debería la última noche ser diferente? ¡Lo viste!, él es como una sombra de sí mismo. Gran Diosa, hermana, si es una ruina débil ahora, está completamente en su poder... ¿no es eso lo que queríamos desde el principio? Y... —Sus hombros temblaron, pero su postura encorvada se enderezó. Ni una sola vez la había oído contradecir a su hermana hasta ese momento—. Y tiene razón en temer por el niño, Batha. Tú... tú no debes vivir en la misma casa con él. No estaría seguro a solas contigo… —Ella bajó la cabeza, su mirada se alejó del rostro aturdido de su hermana—. O conmigo. La Red nos sostiene y es todo lo que necesitamos o deseamos. Este niño es lo que la sostiene. Bulma-chan ha hecho grandes cosas por la causa, hermana, creo que va a hacer cosas más grandes todavía... pero este bebé saiyayín es lo que necesita para seguir viviendo.

Eso pareció aplacar a Batha tanto como era capaz de ser aplacada. Las vi salir mientras sostenía a Rom-kun en un fuerte abrazo. No lo había soltado ni una vez cuando ellas empacaban. Me quedé pensando mucho sobre qué hacer a continuación, hasta que la voz de Rom-kun me sacudió fuera de los pensamientos oscuros que rondaban por mi cabeza.

—¡Mamaaaá! —exclamó cuando todavía no me movía—. ¡Tengo hambre! —Estaba pensando, preocupada por lo que podrían hacer ahora y lo que iban a decirle a Zabón. Necesitaba hablar con él hoy. Quería a las gemelas lejos del centro médico tan pronto como sea posible, antes de que Batha empezara a husmear, antes de que comenzara a sospechar lo yo iba a hacer en las próximas semanas. En algún momento, pensé con un escalofrío de inquietud mientras alimentaba a Rom-kun con su pastel de carne, que muy pronto no podría esconder mi nuevo "proyecto" de ellas... o de Zabón. Yo en verdad creía que hablando con él podría comprender mi punto de vista, al menos en parte. Pero Batha... ella enloquecería cuando lo supiera y Caddi lo vería como la prueba de que su hermana había tenido razón sobre mí todo el tiempo.

Tratarían de matarme.

Y atentando contra mi vida, podrían lastimar a Rom-kun. Ellas no tendrían reparos en matarlo.

Me detuve, inmóvil y horrorizada, cuando lanzaba mi bolso médico en el aviador. Mis Dioses, había estado más allá de considerar eso. Empecé a examinar posibles métodos mientras ataba al bebé y a los perros en sus asientos, de matar a las gemelas que no pudieran ser rastreados de regreso a mí. Tenía que haber una forma de impedirles que vengan por mí después. No dejaría que fuera de otra manera, porque si ellos lo hacian, Dios de los Dioses, los mataría sin dudarlo para proteger a mi bebé.

Entré lentamente al centro médico cargando a Rom-kun por un costado, tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que casi choqué con Scopa.

—Hay mucho que necesitas escuchar —dijo muy serio—. La mayor parte es grave.

Mousrom había confiscado a la mitad de los especialistas en cirugía de trauma y los tenía trabajando para su central de la inquisición en ciudad Kharda.

Nachti fue tomada. Mi amiga está en el medio acre del infierno del inquisidor, viéndose obligada a utilizar sus habilidades como médico para mantener a las víctimas de Mousrom vivas tanto como sea posible y así puedan durar más bajo tortura. Hiru tuvo una crisis después de que se la llevaron. Está mejor ahora que él y Scopa están recibiendo comunicaciones regulares de ella, pero parece que no logra concentrarse en nada durante largos períodos de tiempo y rompe a llorar por las más pequeñas cosas. Scopa lo había sacado del servicio de los vuelos de transporte indefinidamente y lo asignó como camillero bajo las órdenes directas de Nail para que así pueda tener atención constante.

¿Cuánto trauma emocional puede alguien soportar y aún así levantarse de nuevo? Los textos de medicina dicen que depende de la persona. Pasé la primera mitad de la mañana solo sentada y hablando con él, sosteniendo su mano, escuchándolo llorar. Me preguntó que había hecho para merecer esto. No tengo una respuesta para él, todo lo que sé es que tenemos que traerla de vuelta pronto, no solo por su bien. Si ella está ausente por mucho más tiempo, vamos a perder a Hiru.

—Habría pensado que las lágrimas incontroladas eran una mala señal —me comentó Scopa mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina después de dejar a Hiru durmiendo en su habitación—. Pero no soy un psicólogo. Nail dice que ellos están sanos.

Cerré los ojos y escuché el sonido de Rom-kun corriendo a toda velocidad entre las camillas en la habitación de al lado y los felices, y profundos "guaus" de los perros.

—Es cuando las lágrimas dejan de caer que tienes que preocuparte —contesté en voz baja.

—Estaba seguro de que no necesitaría pasar por la villa esta mañana y verte —dijo vacilante—. Por favor, dime que no me equivoqué.

—No te equivocaste —respondí—. Él no me hizo daño. No creo que alguna vez me lastime de nuevo.

Scopa suspiró de alivio y pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Su postura corporal, sus gestos, la forma en que sus emociones se muestran en su rostro... esa voz suave que usa, todo es de "nuestro" Vegeta, no del de antes. Es como si el Vegeta de antes y el que conocimos en casa de Bardock…

—Se hubieran fusionado —terminé la oración y asentí—. Externamente, parece más duro, más saiyayín ahora. Se acuerda de todo, Scopa. Todo nuestro tiempo con Bardock, todo lo que los maiyoshyíns le hicieron... todo lo que me hizo. —Dejé escapar un suave sonido mudo que no hizo justicia a la confusión y el conflicto rugiendo dentro de mí.

—Lo amabas mientras estuvo en la casa de Bardock —afirmó Scopa, estudiándome más de cerca—. Diosa... todavía lo amas, ¿verdad? —Tragó saliva—. Bulma, eso podría ser muy malo para ti.

—Sí —reconocí con una sonrisa un poco lúgubre—. Eso se me ha ocurrido. —Lo miré a los ojos, él era la única persona en toda la galaxia a la que podría decirle toda la verdad, la única persona que sabía que no me juzgaría ni me despreciaría—. No puedo dejar de amarlo. Creo que esto probablemente me desgarrará antes de que todo termine, pero no sé que hacer. Nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche hablando de lo que quiere ahora, sobre lo que quiero ahora. Él me liberó, Scopa. Nosotros... nosotros no tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Nosotros... —Me extremecí y volví a hablar antes de que él pudiera pensar en algo que decir. No podía reflexionar sobre eso ahora, no podía perder el tiempo llorando hoy, no cuando había tanto que hacer.

Se escuchó un ligero golpe en la puerta y el rostro sonriente de Nail apareció, mientras empujaba a los perros que ladraban hacia atrás de la puerta entreabierta con un pie. Me sorprendió cuando me dio un abrazo. Él me había dicho hace unos meses que evitaba el contacto físico con los no telépatas sin blindaje, porque al tocarlos siempre recibía emisiones involuntarias de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan concentrada en el namekkuseiyín que no me di cuenta en un primer momento que no había venido solo. Podía escuchar a Rom-kun hablar con alguien detrás de él, diciéndole a la persona invisible todo acerca de volar con su papá, como quería hacer grandes booms como papá y Edeeta, como tenía una nueva casa que era toda suya, de mamá y de Edeeta, y que los perros vivían allí también. Me asomé rodeando el amplio marco de Nail para descubrir a Zabón inclinado, escuchando con un leve asombro la alegre charla de mi hijo. Podía verlo contar los meses desde el nacimiento de Rom-kun y ver su malestar oculto de que un niño tan pequeño estuviera llevando una conversación que habría sido precoz para alguien cuatro años mayor que él.

Rom-kun se había abierto paso en torno a la historia de como sus perritos casi mordieron a dos mujeres esta mañana.

—Mamá estaba enojada. —La voz de Rom-kun se redujo a una forma confidencial—. Les dijo que se vayan porque ellas no me quieren. Cuando papá y Edeeta lleguen a casa esta noche, los robots harán un montón de pasteles de carne. Es mi favorito. ¿Te gusta el pastel de carne? Mamá dice que Scopa tiene que cuidar a la gente lastimada esta noche y no puede venir, pero tú puedes venir. Después de la cena, Scopa y Edeeta juegan a lanzar, puedes jugar también.

—¿Qué lanzan? —preguntó Zabón en tono solemne.

—A mí —trinó Rom-kun—. A veces Scopa me deja caer y mamá le grita, pero Edeeta me arrojó demasiado alto una vez y le gritó también. Él es un "pichi". —Zabón sonrió ampliamente.

—Quiere decir príncipe —le expliqué.

—Me gusta más pichi —dijo Zabón, tratando de sofocar una amplia sonrisa burlona.

—¿Conoces a Edeeta y a papá? —preguntó Rom-kun lleno de alegría.

—Conozco a tu padre —respondió Zabón mientras dudaba un instante antes de responder a los brazos estirados hacia arriba del niño—. Nunca he conocido al príncipe en persona.

—Estaba herido, pero está mejor ahora —añadió Rom-kun.

—Eso he oído.

Me adelanté un poco demasiado rápido y tomé a Rom-kun de él. El leve dolor en sus ojos me hizo arrepentir de lo que hice un instante después. Zabón nunca le haría daño a mi bebé.

—Nos hemos estado poniendo al día —comentó Zabón, ofreciéndome un casto beso en la mejilla—. Le conté a Rom-kun que la última vez que lo vi no podía hablar. Ahora habla muy, muy bien para un niño de su edad.

—Sí, así es —coincidí. Sabía que Scopa y Nail podían sentir la tensión entre nosotros en el pequeño silencio que siguió, pero no mencionaron nada—. Me alegro que los tres estén aquí —dije finalmente—. Hay mucho que necesitamos discutir.

Zabón se cruzó de brazos, su hermoso rostro no decía nada. Los Dioses sabrían lo que Batha le había dicho.

—Estamos escuchando.

—Todos sabemos que hay dos fuerzas que trabajan una en contra de la otra en esta guerra. En el espacio, en Vegetasei y en el propio centro médico —continué—. Tengo una propuesta: convirtámonos en la tercera fuerza, dedicada a salvar a todos en ambos lados, a pesar de sí mismos. Bueno... a todos excepto Mousrom. Estoy enferma a muerte de lo que pasa en todos lados y de ser incapaz de detener el asesinato.

—Bulma… —comenzó Zabón.

—Escúchame —le pedí—. Hazlo por mí, luego cada uno de ustedes puede tomar su propia decisión. —Esperé hasta que Zabón asintió muy tenso—. Creo que puedo detener esta guerra. Tengo una solución técnica y un plan de tres pasos bastante sencillo. El primer paso es una obviedad: deshacernos de Mousrom.

—Yo te ayudaré a hacer eso con todo mi corazón, amor —murmuró Zabón.

—Tenemos un buen número de aliados en esta parte del plan —les aseguré—. Bardock y todo su escuadrón están implicados, pero probablemente sabes que ha estado trabajando con objetivos diferentes a los de Mousrom durante bastante tiempo.

—Lo sé. —Zabón me dio una media sonrisa velada—. De hecho, lo ayudé una o dos veces en sus operaciones anti-Mousrom.

—Mi única preocupación es usted y Rom-kun, Bulma-san —aclaró Nail—. Pero he visto las cosas que le ha hecho a las personas que sobrevivieron a Kharda, a las que no puedo darle la espalda. Yo la ayudaré.

—Si me dan su permiso —proseguí—, traeré sus nombres a la atención de Vegeta y él les dará a ambos las insignias de libertad y la mensajería de los sellos reales para que así puedan ser más eficaces y moverse con mayor facilidad.

—Él le está otorgando la libertad a cualquiera que lo ayude contra Mousrom —le explicó Scopa a Zabón, sus ojos brillaban—. Serás libre.

—Está bien —le dije y apreté los dientes. La siguiente parte no iba a ser tan bien recibida—. El segundo paso es la implementación de mi "escudo punto muerto" en cada planeta habitado por la comunidad galáctica.

—¿Qué hace esta nueva máquina tuya? —Zabón ya parecía desconfiar.

—Se trata de un escudo impenetrable que encierra un planeta —afirmé de forma rotunda—. Detendrá la guerra por el precepto más antiguo de la política del patio del colegio. Si no puedes detener a dos niños que se pelean, separarlos. Los Demonios Rojos no serán capaces de bombardear más planetas, los saiyayíns no podrán purgar más planetas. Voy a producir en masa el escudo por todo el imperio saiyayín en primer lugar, luego encontraré una manera de filtrar la tecnología a los planetas rebeldes también y eso será todo. Durante un tiempo, seguirán tratando de atacarse el uno al otro, pero no exagero cuando digo que el escudo es impenetrable y el tener la tecnología no ayudará a romper el escudo de alguien más. Después de un tiempo, incluso los halcones guerreros más obstinados cederán. Punto muerto.

—Diosa —susurró Scopa después de un momento—, realmente podría funcionar.

Zabón se quedó en silencio mirándome de cerca, de la manera en que las personas lo hacen cuando piensan que te has vuelto loco.

—Aún no has dicho que será de nosotros y de todos los otros millones de no saiyayíns que quedarán atrapados dentro de estos escudos en planetas imperiales, para nunca ser liberados o de cualquiera de los planetas inexplorados sobre los que los saiyayíns caerán y esclavizarán, o purgarán en el futuro. ¿Cuál es tu plan para ellos?

—Ese es el paso tres —dije.

—¿Cuál es el tercer paso? —me preguntó despacio.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Poner a un nuevo rey en el trono.

Él aspiró una lenta y constante bocanada de aire para tratar de calmarse.

—¿Un nuevo rey? Espero por los Dioses que te refieras a Bardock. En realidad, podría ser capaz de tragar eso. El príncipe mató a tu familia, amor, y a la de Hiru y a innumerables, incontables otras. Tú... ¿está loca, Scopa?

—No lo has visto todavía —le respondió Scopa—. El príncipe es diferente.

—¿Quieres decir que él esta... qué? —Una pequeña sonrisa viciosa jugó alrededor de su boca—. He oído decir que puede haberse convertido en un débil mental después de su estancia en Avani Trice. ¿Es cierto, Bulma?

—Él... él no es el mismo. —Scopa dio varios pasos hacia su amante. Me tomó un par de segundos darme cuenta de que se había colocado directamente entre Zabón y yo—. Imagínate si rompes algo mal hecho y una buena persona lo vuelve a armar otra vez. Tal vez de la forma en que siempre debió haber sido.

—¿Quién lo rearmó, amor? —Zabón parecía tan quieto que podía haber estado hecho de piedra—. ¿Tú y Bulma?

—Sí.

—Puedo detener la guerra, Zabón —le aseguré, deseando poder verter todo lo que creía que era verdad en las palabras para hacerle ver como podría ser.

—¿Qué pasa si no hay más saiyayíns o de la Red Roja, o rebeldes, o inocentes atrapados en el fuego cruzado que tengan que morir? —le preguntó Scopa. Él había tomado las manos de su amante y las sostuvo con tal fuerza que podía ver el azul de los dedos de Zabón aplastados a blanco—. ¿Qué pasa si no hay más planetas que tengan que ser purgados ni más niños de cualquier raza que tengan que morir gritando entre las llamas de sus planetas quemados? Sé que destruyeron tu planeta, al igual que destruyeron Madran. Sé que eres... simpatizante de los rebeldes. ¿Pero no valdría la pena dejar que los saiyayíns vivan? —Vi tanto horror y tristeza en el rostro de Scopa que incluso Zabón tuvo que pensar en ello, él debía sopesar la fría alegría de la venganza contra miles de millones de vidas—. Nadie más tiene que morir, ¿no es eso lo que querías, Zabón? —La voz de Scopa estaba suplicando, rogaba que la respuesta honesta fuera sí—. ¿Qué quieres, Zabón-kun? Los guerreros del príncipe rojo... las cosas que escucho que han hecho... creo que algunos han matado a tanta gente que no hay diferencia entre ellos y los saiyayíns que purgaron sus planetas, y los esclavizaron. Yo... yo no quisiera ver que eso le pase a nadie que ame. —Zabón hizo un sonido suave e inclinó la cabeza para tocar la frente de Scopa—. Una vez me dijiste que lo que más deseabas en la galaxia era que viviéramos en un pacífico planeta verde donde pudieras abrir una escuela de chefs y donde las únicas heridas que yo tratara fueran las rodillas raspadas de los niños que cayeran de los árboles. ¿Todavía quieres eso?

—Confía en mí, Zabón —le rogué con suavidad—. Sabes mejor que nadie que puedo construir lo que digo.

—Está bien... —Él respiró—, está bien. Si los dos tienen alguna máquina de paz galáctica en una mano y al Saiyayín no Ouji en la otra, creeré en todo lo que dicen. Pero los Demonios Rojos y Jeiyce nunca renunciarán a su lucha, Bulma, ellos nunca se detendrán.

—Si golpeas tu cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos el tiempo suficiente —le dije—. Con el tiempo obtendrás un dolor de cabeza y te darás por vencido. Y he diseñado la madre de todas las paredes de ladrillo.

Fui a la ronda y recibí con gran placer los abrazos sorprendidos y contentos, y las palabras de saludo de casi todos los que conocía. Me sentía mejor, más feliz y más llena de esperanza de lo que podía recordar desde que era una niña.

Al mediodía, salimos a ver el espectáculo. Vegeta había decidido mostrarle a toda la capital de una manera muy sensacional cuan débil no era. Estaba luchando contra más de una docena de guerreros a la vez, golpeándolos a una pulpa y arrojando sus cuerpos inconscientes sobre la ciudad como balas de cañón.

Scopa se inclinó y me sonrió.

—Los está lanzando a las oficinas principales de la central de Inteligencia.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Zabón me encontró sola justo antes de irme del centro médico después del día. Parecía un hombre cuyo mundo entero estaba al borde de un punto de inflexión y que acababa de tomar una decisión que esperaba profundamente no vivir para lamentarlo.

—Me hice cargo de las gemelas —comentó de modo cortante.

Me tensé.

—¿Te encargaste?

—Las reasigné a una ciudad portuaria en el sur para contar las tropas enviadas fuera del planeta —respondió—. Te das cuenta de que estoy traicionando a mi príncipe, Bulma.

—No vas a verlo de esa manera cuando te envíe a él con los planos para el escudo punto muerto —repuse—. Él nunca sabrá que hiciste otra cosa aparte de robar los planos cuando fue el momento adecuado. Incluso sin las gemelas alrededor para espiarme, la Red averiguará que soy quien diseñó el escudo tan pronto como entre en producción, lo sé. Me importa un bledo. ¡Déjalos anotarme en su historia como una perra traidora del infierno, siempre que ellos y sus familias, y todos los planetas rebeldes estén vivos y bien, odiándome por el resto de sus largas y felices vidas!

—Les aseguré a las gemelas que no se equivocaron cuando me contaron que el príncipe aún podría estar loco —me informó muy serio—. Le he dicho a los otros agentes de la Red en el centro médico y en la capital lo mismo. Que el Saiyayín no Ouji ya no es él mismo, que todavía está loco y completamente bajo tu control, y por lo tanto de Jeiyce; y las máquinas que construirás para el príncipe en las próximas semanas asegurarán un pronto fin a esta guerra. Eso evitará que vengan después por ti cuando se conozca lo que estás haciendo para el príncipe.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja.

—No falles, Bulma —me pidió con un hilo de terror y enfado bajo el barítono tranquilo de su voz—. Todas nuestras vidas están en tus manos.

—No lo haré —le susurré.

Era casi de noche cuando llegué a la villa. Decapsulé los servo-robots antes de salir y los activé a distancia para que sirvieran la cena en una hora. El olor a carne asada y verduras a la parrilla era muy apetitoso y el sonido zumbante de los robots ocupados en la cocina sonaba como... como en casa. Como la cocina de mamá. Fui a mi modesto taller y decapsulé mi pequeño prototipo del escudo punto muerto, hice los pequeños ajustes a los últimos detalles hasta que oí bramar el sonido de las risas de los hombres en el salón del pozo de fuego. Me uní a ellos a través de la cocina, asegurándome de que los robots estuvieran funcionando correctamente. Podía oír a Vegeta dándole a Rom-kun serias instrucciones sobre como evitar que los perros lo ahoguen en saliva canina, pero no existía ni un trasfondo en el tono duro de su voz que no fuera la misma suave gentileza que usó para leerle a mi bebé una historia cada noche en la última... me detuve, suspiré hondo y luché contra el aguijón de las lágrimas, en duelo por el hombre que fue ayer. ¿Alguna vez le leería a Rom-kun una historia de nuevo? Había tantas cosas de las que ni siquiera podía permitirme tener esperanza. Tuve que tratar a todas mis ilusiones personales como si se hubieran desvanecido irreparablemente. Había demasiado acerca de este nuevo hombre que no conocía, demasiadas cosas que podrían haber vuelto a ser... como antes.

Cogí una jarra de vino baya de oro de la nevera y tres copas, y caminé a través de las puertas de vaivén de la cocina. Rom-kun estaba luchando contra Yaro en el piso, animando su propia victoria.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó Romayn.

—¿Debería estar hablando a esta edad? —Vegeta estaba sentado de nuevo en su silla de madera negra favorita al lado del pozo de fuego. Tuve de repente una helada imagen de mí misma sentada al lado de la silla a sus pies como un perro obediente, bebiendo el _susaji_ mezclado con el vino baya de oro que me dio. Me pregunté débilmente mientras forzaba al recuerdo a bajar al pozo frío de la noche que era la cárcel del dragón del odio, si le importaría que destruyera esa silla, tal vez con un hacha.

—Los textos de desarrollo infantil del ala de incubación dicen que no —comenté usando una voz muy alegre. Ambos hombres estaban felices, sangrando y magullados. Bebieron las copas de vino que les serví de un trago—. Al menos no oraciones completas —continué sirviéndoles otra copa—. Creo que se trata de la inherente precocidad saiyayín y una cantidad poco común de estimulación mental temprana que, ¿qué? —Los dos hombres se habían congelado, miraban a los robots poner la mesa del comedor detrás de mí como si fueran una especie de monstruos tentaculares. Luché para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ninguno de ustedes ha visto un robot de servicio antes?

—Mami los hizo —dijo Rom-kun.

—Ellos pueden hacer todo lo que un esclavo humanoide hace y no necesitan dormir o comer. Y tienden a cometer menos errores. Pruébenlos esta vez, si aún los ponen nerviosos, podemos hacer venir a Batha y a Caddi, o a alguien más para reemplazarlos. —Recogí a Rom-kun por debajo de un brazo. Será un día frío en el infierno antes de dejar que Batha o Caddi regresen a esta casa—. ¿Tienes hambre, Rom-kun? ¿O te has vuelto a llenar con pelo de perro?

—¡Tengo hambre! —gritó zafándose de mis brazos. Lo puse de pie y me sentí un poco triste de que él se estuviera haciendo tan grande. Iba a ser demasiado grande para cargarlo pronto. Dejé que todos comieran hasta saciarse y luego solté las dos bombas sobre ellos. La tecnología de las cápsulas que había "craqueado" y el escudo punto muerto. Rom-kun hizo un suave sonido de asombro cuando le pedí a Bardock que tratara de explotar mi pequeño escudo. Él siempre se queda mirando maravillado y con envidia cada vez que ve a alguien liberar una ráfaga de ki en estos días. Su naturaleza saiyayín no esta ni mucho menos tan guardada y "suavizada" como Bardock parece pensar.

—Tú… tú. —Fue más gratificante de lo que hubiera podido imaginar ver a Vegeta balbucear y quedarse sin palabras momentos después de la primera demostración de mi escudo. Lo que sea que él hubiera esperado, de seguro que no había sido nada de esta magnitud—. Mujer, tú…

—Tuvimos una tecnología muy, muy similar a la ciencia de la miniaturización de los Demonios Rojos en Chikyuu —le conté—. Empecé con piezas del rompecabezas que nadie más conocía, pero el escudo de seguridad es todo mío. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo bien que resultó.

Todavía lucia aturdido, aun así, se estaba recuperando rápido, las ruedas en su mente comenzaron a girar y empezó a ver el impacto total de lo que acababa de darle.

—¡Mujer... esto nos dará el respiro que necesitamos de sus camuflados ataques sorpresas!

Una hora más tarde, el rey, Turna y Articha se reunían alrededor de la mesa del comedor para una segunda demostración de las cápsulas y mi escudo. Cuando Bardock realizó la prueba para la real audiencia por segunda vez, Rom-kun estaba listo en esta ocasión, saltó con un pequeño canto de deleite y atrapó el globo plateado que volaba fuera de la mesa de comedor de madera negra. Articha rio entre dientes y lo arrancó del aire, pasándomelo de regreso como una pequeña pelota de fútbol. Capturé los ojos de Vegeta, vi su sonrisa de satisfacción mal escondida y se la devolví.

El rey se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, lanzándome dagas con los ojos debajo de esas espesas cejas. En parte debido a que acababa de ver la mirada que su hijo y yo habíamos intercambiado, y lo consideró como otro signo de los cambios en Vegeta. En parte porque creo que estaba a pulgadas de realizar la conexión y darse cuenta de que yo era el Amo de la Tecnología. También podía verlo dándole vueltas a todas y cada una de las implicaciones de semejante tecnología defensiva en su mente. Poco a poco su boca se curvó en una amplia sonrisa, luego estalló en una inesperada risa cordial.

—¡Pocas veces he estado tan contento como lo estoy en este momento de haberle perdonado la vida a alguien, muchacha! —dijo al fin.

¿Acababa de entregarle a su patética persona la clave para la salvación de su raza y esto fue lo único que pudo pensar en decirme? Bajé la cabeza para no claverle mis ojos llenos de furia.

—Sin embargo —continuó oscuramente, perforándome con esa mirada de rayos x tan suya—, creo que eres demasiado peligrosa para correr libre por mi imperio.

De nada, viejo bastardo, casi contesté en voz alta.

Vegeta-ou y Turna entraron en un frenesí organizativo, Vegeta se marchó a la parte trasera de la casa por algo y Articha y yo nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra en silencio. Ella me dio una inquebrantable mirada saiyayín que no revelaba nada. Me quedé sin saber lo que debía decir. Preguntarle como había estado sería una mala idea. Sabía como estaba, no estaba bien. Me pregunté si dejó de llorar, quería decirle que si no lloraba por lo que ellos habían tomado de ella corría el riesgo de morir por dentro. Pero... no existía manera de abordar el tema que no le diera un insulto mortal a su orgullo de guerrera. El orgullo que no lograron aplastar o doblegar en seis meses de... de...

Había tantas formas en que podríamos ayudarnos la una a la otra si tan solo pudiéramos hablar de ello.

Pero eso nunca sucedería.

Ella finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Él es fuerte —murmuró—. El hijo de Bardock. Volará antes de que el verano termine.

—Su hermano, Raditz, voló a los tres años —comenté—. Creo que es un rasgo familiar.

Ella asintió y frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre de Raditz.

—Los hijos de las tribus de Turrasht son buenos soldados con los que se puede contar. Mi padre me prohibió casarse con Turna al principio porque su madre era Turrashti y de nacimiento común. —Ella resopló—. Era un tonto, cualquiera que sea semianalfabeto y haya leído las historias de nuestro pueblo sabe que Turrasht es una fuente de sangre real desde los días en que el super saiyayín Vegeta, nuestro primer verdadero rey, aún vivía. El primer Vegeta-ou tuvo siete hijos, seis de los cuales fueron al sur a las montañas de Turrasht y forjaron sus propias baronías. Se puede ver las señales de ello en la actualidad. El cabello de Raditz creció con el patrón de entradas que solo se encuentra en la casa real. El cabello de Turna es igual, eso ofende a muchos norteños.

—Ver que los pobres guerreros de la zona rural —señalé—, cuyo linaje está en línea directa con los descendientes del Legendario y que pueden reclamar el parentesco de sangre con el trono, debe volver locos de celos a algunas de las élites del norte.

Ella se rio en voz baja de esto, pero la sonrisa se escapó después de solo uno o dos segundos.

—El príncipe debe procurar parecer más duro, muchacha, o los nobles lo creerán débil, por muy fuerte que este su cuerpo.

—Lo sé —le dije—. Él lo sabe.

—¿Cómo está realmente?

Sostuve su mirada y me decidí por la verdad.

—Por... por un largo tiempo, no podía recordar quien era ni nada de su pasado. En el espacio de tal vez unas semanas, fue como si... creciera de nuevo, de un pequeño niño a un hombre.

Ella me estudió de cerca y cuando lo hizo, una especie de rigurosa tensión pareció fluir fuera de ella.

—Y tú lo criaste a partir de la segunda infancia de la misma manera gentil en que estás criando al hijo de Bardock. Ahora lo entiendo.

—Fui amable con él —asentí preguntándome a que miedo o tal vez pesar que ella tenía le estaba poniendo fin. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Yo era amiga de su madre —prosiguió–. Y por eso, Nappa siempre me odió como odiaba a cualquier persona que ganara incluso el más pequeño de sus afectos, así que me mantuvo distante del bebé mientras crecía. Yo podría haber prevalecido ante el rey, ya que mi casa es más antigua y mi linaje más fuerte que el de Nappa. Podría haber acogido al príncipe con mis hijos en mis propias tierras en el norte. No lo hice. Fui una tonta, pero culpé al niño y su Majestad por la muerte de mi amiga y no quise saber nada de él.

Cerré los ojos, porque logré ver en mi mente el tipo de hombre que esta mujer habría educado para que Vegeta se convirtiera. Tantas, tantas cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si ella lo hubiera hecho.

—Puedo ver en él ahora al hombre que podría haber sido si alguien que no fuera el gran imbécil lo hubiese criado —declaró hablando en voz alta mis pensamientos—. No estaba segura cuando llegó al consejo esta mañana. Tenía que asegurarme que clase de hombre es ahora y ver como te estaba yendo con él. —Ella mostró sus dientes en una emoción reprimida y podías haber congelado el sol con solo su voz—. Soy diferente ahora también y no podría servir al hombre que alguna vez fue.

No le respondí, no había nada que necesitara ser dicho. Ella recogió a Rom-kun, que estaba sentado en silencio en el piso, entre nosotras, y lo levantó para inspeccionarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener los pies fuera de la tierra antes de que tengas que aterrizar de nuevo, niño?

Ella escuchó su explicación de como sus habilidades de flotar en el aire se veían seriamente obstaculizadas por la costumbre de los perros de agarrar sus pies y tirarlo de vuelta a la tierra.

—Se pondrán tristes si vuelo lejos y los dejo —le dijo—. ¿Pueden los perritos volar, mamá?

—No lo creo, cariño.

—No ablandes el corazón de tu príncipe demasiado, muchacha —me aconsejó sobre la cabeza de Rom-kun—. Lo matarán por ello.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté. Ella me miró un poco confusa—. Él era el guerrero más fuerte nacido de su raza en siglos —continué—. ¿Cuánto cree que es su lectura de ki ahora, después de haber sido torturado durante meses?

—Dioses... mis Dioses, muchacha. —Pero su sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una pequeña media sonrisa de alivio.

—No creo que un millar de guerreros o diez mil podrían matarlo ahora —recalqué preguntándome por qué nadie más aparte de mí misma, Bardock y Scopa se habían dado cuenta de eso.

Vegeta regresó al salón del pozo de fuego con los perros dando pasos suaves detrás de él. Dejó caer un texto de enlace en mi regazo y señaló:

—¿Puedes construir esto con algunas modificaciones? ¿Cómo una función adicional de tu escudo?

Era un estabilizador de radiación plasma zapriayín que convierte los elementos más pesados en sólidos de baja energía. Sumado a mi escudo, proporcionaría un nivel adicional de seguridad. Convertiría una bomba nuclear de plasma en un enorme trozo de metal y carbón en cuestión de segundos.

Le sonreí.

—Sí, puedo construirlo.

Se fue a buscar a su padre y a Turna. Empecé a trabajar en la aplicación del estabilizador con las especificaciones del escudo de tamaño completo. Articha se quedó y hablamos hasta altas horas de la noche mientras yo trabajaba. Ella me agrada.

Ella y Turna vendrán a cenar mañana por la noche.

Él regresó a la villa un poco después del amanecer acompañado por Turna. Vegeta volvió a entrar en mi taller después de que se fueron y se quedó mirándome por un momento. Yo sabía que Bardock y Rom-kun estaban acostados en la biblioteca con los perros.

—Está casi listo —dije mientras él se acercaba por detrás de mí, a mirar por encima de mi hombro lo que había pasado toda la noche trayendo a la vida en mi mesa de dibujo.

—Has tenido este taller aquí todo el tiempo —murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Yo giré la cabeza y todo el tranquilo placer de haber pasado horas de trabajo sobre lo que incorporaría al escudo se fue en un instante. Pero no existía ninguna desconfianza en sus ojos, ningún indicio de lo que sabía que su padre sospechaba.

—Es lo que hago —le expliqué relajándome otra vez—. Lo que me criaron para ser y lo que amo. Me mantuvo cuerda hasta que Rom-kun llegó.

Él asintió y su rostro se puso serio.

—Tus ojos están pesados —observó. Me tomó de la mano y dejé que me llevara a la cama. Se acostó junto a mí de costado, sin tocarme, simplemente me miró con los gentiles ojos oscuros del hombre que había amado hasta ayer. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba sin dormir o cansada. No... él lo notó un montón de veces en la casa de Bardock, ¿verdad?. Los dos eran el mismo hombre... Empujé todo eso a un lado antes de que empezara a darme un dolor de cabeza.

Pensé sobre eso, sobre lo que quería en ese momento. El dragón solo se quejó y se movió una vez en su celda oscura antes de caer en el silencio. Tal vez tenía sueño también. Tomé su brazo y lo dejé reposar sobre mí, para acurrucarme en su abrazo, y sus ojos me dijeron que era mucho más de lo que él esperaba. Lo besé castamente una vez y me quedé dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Los perros desarrollaron malos hábitos en Turrasht. Los llevé al trabajo y fueron directo al invernadero en el centro del complejo médico principal. De inmediato hicieron sus necesidades por donde se les ocurrió, marcando este nuevo territorio —supongo que no recuerdan haber sido cachorros aquí— como propio. Luego comenzaron a desenterrar mis flores. Tengo que pensar en una solución para esto mientras mi jardín secundario todavía sea salvable. Zabón me dijo que tenía un par de ideas y que los perros todavía parecían deliciosos. Lo odian, lo cual es extraño porque los saiyayíns son más carnívoros por naturaleza que los rashayyayín, y creo que él decidió tenerles antipatía por sus sentimientos heridos más que por otro motivo.

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que escribí por última vez. Dioses, ¿por dónde empiezo a ponerme al día?

He estado dividiendo mi tiempo entre ayudar a la preparación del centro médico para enclaustrar aproximadamente a treinta mil niños en destete para el mes que precede a la temporada de la luna. La luna no se elevará hasta el otoño, aún son semanas y semanas de distancia, pero hay mucho por hacer. La otra mitad de mi tiempo está dedicado a trabajar en las fábricas del escudo y a hacer copias de los servo-robots diseñados en el modo de seguridad, un modo que detecta el movimiento y el cambio de temperatura en el aire, incluso si los sensores oculares no detectan nada en el espectro visual. Esto evitará que los hombres de Jeiyce destruyan las fábricas o los generadores de los escudos más adelante, mientras se encubren con escudos de invisibilidad. Yo podría diseñar un haz de partículas espectrales que rompería la refracción de la luz de los escudos de invisibilidad, pero... he aprendido de la manera difícil a no entregarle a nadie ningún tipo de tecnología que se pueda utilizar para matar. Un haz de partículas que destruya los escudos rebeldes de invisibilidad terminaría siendo utilizado para masacrar planetas rebeldes enteros, así que no. Tengo que estudiar detenidamente todo lo que construiré a partir de ahora, y aún así, dosificarlo con una cucharita.

Zabón y Bardock han desarrollado un tipo de cautelosa amistad desde que comenzaron a trabajar lado a lado en "el primer paso", haciendo un sinnúmero de cosas disimuladas en toda la capital en aras de arruinar a Mousrom. Me tomó un tiempo averiguar de donde provenía toda esta tensión entre ellos. Yo sabía que Bardock conocía los pies errantes de Zabón y su tendencia a abandonar su puesto en un arranque de humor. No tenía sospechas sobre la verdadera actividad de Zabón y tachaba el hecho como que algunas personas eran demasiado inteligentes e independientes para llevar sus vidas ordenadas por otros. Es extraño, tan extraño que Bardock viera eso, lo entendiera y sin embargo no viera nada de malo con la esclavitud en general.

Ellos no me dejan participar en ninguna de las cosas secretas que hacen para Vegeta y eso me saca de quicio. He adoptado algo así como la costumbre de espiarlos por nada más que el sentimiento infantil de ser excluida, pero hasta hoy han sido muy buenos para encontrar lugares secretos donde hablar. Vegeta no me dirá nada tampoco. Él se limitó a gruñir cuando le pregunté y me dijo que cuanto menos sepa, mejor. Lo que significa que lo que Zabón y Bardock están haciendo es muy peligroso.

Temprano por la mañana, baje al nivel inferior de almacenamiento para cazar un centenar de anticuadas vainas de incubación que alguien traspapeló hace diez años, vainas que necesitaremos desesperadamente en unas pocas semanas. Yo había estado hurgando entre las cajas gigantes y motas de polvo en un rincón oscuro de la sección de suministros de tecnología durante unos diez minutos cuando la voz sin cuerpo de Zabón me detuvo en seco.

—Él no trabajará como un señuelo para Mousrom nunca más —declaró sombrio—. Me aseguré de eso.

—Te das cuenta de que si eres atrapado con sangre saiyayín en tus manos, no hay nada que yo o ni siquiera el príncipe pueda hacer para detener tu muerte —le respondió Bardock de un modo cortante.

—Yo sé lo que puede pasar —replicó Zabón—. Además... solo estás molesto porque lo maté yo y tú no.

—Él atrajo al hermano de escuadrón de Bardock-san a las manos de Mousrom. —Me sobresalté cuando reconocí la voz de Hiru. Todos ellos debían estar al otro lado de la pared en el depósito de suministros de obstetricia—. Por supuesto que Bardock-san te envidia la muerte.

—Yo no le envidio nada —espetó Bardock—, pero si él hubiera tenido la presencia de ánimo para mantener al bastardo vivo, podríamos haberlo llevado ante el rey como prueba de que Mousrom está torturando a los saiyayíns. Y eso, rashayyayín, podría haber sido la caída del inquisidor.

—Había demasiada gente alrededor —murmuró Zabón—. No podría haberlo dominado y sacado de Kharda vivo. Tal como está ahora, Mousrom pensará que dejó Kharda y tuvo una desgracia en la capital. Nachti metió todo lo que quedaba de él en el incinerador y eso es lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

—Si hubiera desaparecido de allí. —La voz de Hiru tembló—. Nachti y todos los otros reclutas del centro médico habrían muerto antes de que la noche hubiera terminado. Zabón hizo lo que era correcto, Bardock-san.

—Y Mousrom estaba muy complacido con la comida que le preparé —añadió Zabón tranquilamente—. Voy a ser requisado de nuevo a Kharda. Por lo tanto, pronto habrá otra oportunidad para robar los registros que queremos. Si no confías en mis instintos como espía aficionado, confía en ellos como el de un chef que conoce la forma más rápida de llegar al corazón de un hombre gordo. —Hubo un breve silencio—. ¿Hemos terminado aquí? Tengo una larga carta en disco de Nachti, Hiru.

Hiru hizo algo parecido a un ruido de alegría. Se oía más vivo y alerta de lo que había estado desde que regresamos de la casa de Bardock. Desde que Nachti fue llevada a Kharda.

—¡Gracias, Zabón! —exclamó despacio.

—Hemos terminado —continuó Bardock—. Ve y encuentra a tu compañero, Zabón. No dormirá hasta que sepa que todavía vives.

Zabón hizo un sonido que parecía equivaler a un acuerdo incómodo y de repente me di cuenta de que Bardock había tomado una postura casi paternal hacia un cierto joven doctor madrani en quien Zabón estaba interesado y él no estaba seguro de que Zabón fuera lo suficientemente bueno para Scopa.

Levanté un puño y golpeé la pared.

—¡Psst! —dije.

Hubo un helado y aterrador silencio.

—Soy yo, Bulma, ¡maldición! —hablé más fuerte, no quería que me disparen a través de la pared—. Chicos, solo pensé que debían saber que pude escuchar cada palabra que dijeron desde la habitación de suministros sobre sus operaciones encubiertas.

Nadie me contestó, pero creo que el silencio que me saludó en esta ocasión parecía claramente desconcertado. ¡Ja! Adiós a su club de espías solo para muchachos.

Al final de la tarde del mismo día, todos ellos me dieron miradas avergonzadas cuando nos encontramos en cirugía.

—El príncipe no quería que te involucraras en lo que estamos haciendo —me confesó Bardock—. Tú estás en riesgo ya que puedes ser capturada por Mousrom porque eres la concubina de su enemigo. No vamos a darle una razón válida.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome infantil y rebelde por haber sido tan sumariamente excluida de esto por una conspiración de todos los hombres en mi vida, cuando, para comenzar, yo era quien había puesto nuestra pequeña "facción de poner fin a la guerra" en movimiento. Incluso Scopa estaba involucrado.

—No te enfades, niña. —Bardock estuvo observando el juego de mis pensamientos en mi rostro con una débil sonrisa—. No es como si no tuvieras bastante que hacer.

Soy una concubina real libre, eso es lo que Bardock me llamó hoy. He sabido eso intelectualmente durante dos semanas, pero en realidad no había probado la dimensión de esto todavía.

Hoy, mientras almorzábamos en el comedor del personal, uno de los principales ayudantes de Mousrom, Oriff, hizo una visita al centro médico. Llegó con una orden de requisición de Mousrom para reunir a cinco nuevos médicos para la "fábrica de Kharda". Marchó sobre nosotros, su guardia personal era una docena de hombres detrás de él. Bardock me contó que Mousrom y todos sus ayudantes tienen que llevar guardaespaldas con ellos dondequiera que vayan en estos días para estar a salvo de su propia gente. Gran sorpresa, aunque tengo la sospecha privada de que Bardock y Zabón saben mucho más acerca del personal de alto nivel de Mousrom desaparecidos ultimamente sin dejar señales, de lo que dicen.

—Me quedo con ésta —dijo agarrando el brazo de una mujer que yo sabía que pertenecía a la Red Roja y tiró de ella como si fuera una muñeca de trapo—. Y... vamos a ver. ¡Tú! —señaló a Scopa, que estaba sentado a mi lado, él se quedó boquiabierto justo cuando alimentaba a Rom-kun con su parte de un budín de paya.

—¡No puedes llevarte a la cabeza de cirugía! —Yo estaba parada antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que había hecho—. ¿Quién demonios va a conducir la unidad quirúrgica la próxima vez que recibamos una avalancha de heridos?

—¡No él, preciosa! —subrayó mirándome de arriba abajo—. Creo que voy a llevarte también. —Él me dio una desagradable sonrisa lasciva y me agarró por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que grité.

—No debemos enfrentar a nuestra propia especie en tiempos de guerra —le advirtió Bardock en un tono peligroso desde justo detrás de mí—. Así que, no voy a matarte si dejas ir a la mujer.

Zabón estaba de pie junto a él, preparado como una pistola cargada, y pude ver que el escuadrón de Bardock se acercaba, mostrando los dientes como una manada de lobos en previsión de una pelea. Todo el que no era saiyayín tomó refugio debajo de las mesas del comedor.

—Soy un servidor del señor inquisidor Mousrom, soldado —declaró Oriff, su agarre en mi muñeca se apretó de forma dolorosa—. Voy a tomar a tu mujer y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

—No soy la mujer de Bardock —dije amenazadoramente en la cara de Oriff—. Soy Bulma de Chikyuu, la concubina real del Saiyayín no Ouji. —Su cara burlona se congeló. Él había visto el espectáculo sobre la capital hace dos semanas. Sabía que, a pesar de los desagradables rumores y susurros que la gente de Mousrom produjo en serie, Vegeta estaba de vuelta, bien y más fuerte que nunca—. No estás tomando a cualquiera del centro médico, Oriff —proseguí con frialdad—. Los heridos, los verdaderos soldados de Vegetasei, ellos nos necesitan más de tu fábrica de tortura. Si te das la vuelta y sales en este momento, podré encontrar piedad en mi corazón para rogarle a mi príncipe que perdone tu vida por haber puesto tus manos sobre mí. Si no es así, daré un paso atrás y dejaré que Bardock y sus hermanos te maten. —Dejé que eso se hundiera, pero la sorpresa había desaparecido. O tal vez simplemente Oriff sabía que Mousrom lo mataría si volvía con las manos vacías.

—¿Crees, pretenciosa pequeña puta —me escupió muy calmado—, qué Mousrom le teme a un loco delirante y débil? —Me retorció la muñeca de nuevo y esta vez sentí que el hueso cedía produciendo un chasquido audible.

Una mano se cerró sobre su antebrazo y lo aplastó como a una astilla quebradiza, luego voló a través de la pared detrás de él. La luz del sol se filtró por el agujero que su cuerpo acababa de hacer, como una nueva puerta desigual hacia la plataforma de aterrizaje. Caí en los brazos de Vegeta. Rom-kun gritaba en el fondo y la voz de Scopa lo estaba haciendo callar usando tonos suaves. Él corrió y puso a Rom-kun en el brazo sano que estaba levantando y con el cual le hacía señas para traerme a mi bebé.

—¡Mamá está bien, cariño! —dije una y otra vez mientras Vegeta me sentaba lentamente en el piso.

—Bardock —ordenó Vegeta entre dientes—. Acaba la lucha afuera en la plataforma de aterrizaje, envía sus cuerpos de regreso a Mousrom.

—¡Sí, mi príncipe! —respondió Bardock con oscura alegría.

Podía oír las voces airadas de los hombres maldiciendo y el sonido de ráfagas de ki ser despedidas detrás de nosotros. Scopa le estaba diciendo a Nail que esto era algo de lo que él debía encargarse y Rom-kun seguía gritando de miedo por mí. Entonces, Vegeta lo arrancó de mis brazos justo antes de que un blanco resplandor me cegara.

Y enloquecí.

La sensación de tener un bebé gritando aterrorizado arrebatado de mis brazos, los ojos del rostro de Vegeta retorcidos en un ataque de rabia, incluso si era por mi bien, eran demasiados detonadores de recuerdos que me devolvieron a la noche de la muerte de Karot-kun.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —Estaba gritando como una loca, sorda a la gentil voz de Scopa, luchando contra el suave agarre de Vegeta mientras me sostenía con un brazo y a Rom-kun en el otro—. ¡Devuélveme a mi bebé! ¡Devuélvemelo!

—No hasta que te calmes —dijo Vegeta—. Su poder está demasiado cerca de la superficie. Romayn. —Esa voz suave de mando hizo que Rom-kun dejara de retorcerse para llegar a mí. Si no hubiera estado dominada por la histeria, me habría dado cuenta antes de ese momento que los lamentos de Rom-kun se habían detenido en el instante en que Vegeta lo tomó de mis brazos. Ahora, mi hijo estaba mirándolo con unos amplios ojos atentos, secándose las lágrimas de la cara con su puño regordete. Vegeta tocó la frente de Rom-kun a la ligera para concentrarlo.

—¿Sientes eso, niño?

—Ajá —sollozó Rom-kun.

—Empújalo hacia abajo, de regreso a donde estaba antes y dejaré que Bulma te sostenga. Si la tocas mientras todavía está fuera de control, le harás daño.

—... está bien. —La carita de Rom-kun se estrujó de concentración y yo lo observaba, fascinada, mientras Nail sondeaba los huesos de mi muñeca y lo oí murmurar "fractura simple..." suavemente, y sentía un cálido impulso fluir cuando sanó la ruptura. Yo ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia abajo al milagro del poder sanador de Nail, estaba demasiado concentrada en el pequeño milagro frente a mí. El rostro de Vegeta no era suave o amoroso, no era la expresión abierta del hombre que había vivido en la casa de Bardock, pero... podía ver el amor allí, evidente como el sol en un día despejado. El amor por Rom-kun.

Sentó a mi bebé en mi regazo, su rostro era un retrato del estoicismo saiyayín. Yo le sonreí con todo mi corazón, él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Y todos en el centro médico lo vieron.

Ellos se quedaron atrás, aún más en sus sillas del comedor o por debajo de ellas, aunque algunos abarrotaron el agujero en la pared que Vegeta había hecho con el cuerpo de Oriff, para ver a Bardock y a sus hermanos darles una buena golpiza a los hombres de Mousrom, animando como niños en un partido de béisbol. Pero la gente lo vio. Lo vieron, lo marcaron y se lo guardaron para contarlo más tarde a cualquier lado del conflicto al que sirvieran. Aunque la interpretación era más o menos la misma de forma universal.

Ellos piensan que Vegeta está absolutamente loco. Que está en mi poder, lo cual añade mérito a las mentiras que Zabón le ha dicho a todos los agentes de la Red Roja de su célula a lo largo y ancho del planeta, pero es muy, muy malo para la reputación de Vegeta entre su propio pueblo. Le da crédito a todo lo que Mousrom había estado susurrando en los oídos de las élites desde que Vegeta regresó.

Maldita sea. Es un signo de la locura de la sociedad saiyayín en general que él esté siendo difamado como alguien que se ha vuelto loco por el pecado de no comportarse como un insano bastardo del infierno. Por actuar como un hombre cuerdo.

Me llevó de regreso a mi demasiado a menudo utilizada cama en mi pequeño taller junto a la oficina de Scopa y yo estaba muy somnolienta incluso para sentarme en el momento en que me acostó. El poder de Nail siempre induce a un sueño reparador, pero yo luchaba contra eso, porque algo terrible se me acababa de ocurrir. Agarré su cuello mientras me dejaba en la cama y le fruncí el ceño.

—No te atrevas a matar a Bardock.

Él me dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Bardock se ha hecho indispensable para mí, mujer, aunque como agradecimiento por haberse quedado parado y dejado que seas herida, creo que entrenará a fondo conmigo después de que él haya terminado con Oriff.

Me hundí y me quedé dormida casi al instante.

Hiru estaba sentado junto a la cama cuando me desperté. Él y yo realmente no habíamos abordado el asunto, y yo todavía no le decía a nadie lo que pensaba acerca de dejarlo que tome parte en las peligrosas actividades extracurriculares de lo que Scopa bautizó como la "Red Azul", azul por el color característico del centro médico y de todos los sanadores de Vegetasei, no por mi cabello.

—Te ves bien —dije en voz baja. Rom-kun no estaba conmigo, pero podía oír su risa en la oficina de al lado y el sonido de Scopa leyendo una historia sobre el vuelo de un cho-ciervo. Estaba molestando más y más a Rom-kun que los perros nunca iban a aprender a volar, pensé somnolienta. Al menos siquiera no tendría que abordan el doloroso tema de la corta esperanza de vida canina con él. Volveré a trabajar en los genes de los perros para darles un tiempo de vida natural de unos setenta años. Ja. Baka y Yaro podrían aprender a volar para ese momento.

Hiru me sonrió, lucia tanto como su antiguo yo que quería llorar.

—Me siento bien. Mejor. Quería hablar contigo antes de que arremetieras contra Scopa por dejar entrar al "pobre enfermo Hiru" en tu proyecto.

Lo miré preocupada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Hiru.

—Lo haré —declaró—. Scopa sabía que me traería de vuelta del borde de ese pozo profundo. Sé que sabes a cuál me refiero, has estado allí. Me habló de tu plan, el plan completo donde todos viven para ver el mañana. —La expresión de mi rostro debió haber sido algo digno de observar—. No estés enojada con Scopa —continuó—. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Me ha dado un propósito, algo que hacer aparte de sentarme y hundirme en mí mismo, y un contacto más directo con Nachti del que habría tenido en caso contrario. La Red... —Su rostro se volvió marfil frío, sus enormes ojos ansouseiyíns en forma de círculos, se pusieron negros de ira—. Ellos no levantaron una mano para ayudarla cuando Mousrom la tomó, por lo tanto, al diablo con ellos. La Red tiene pronunciamientos altruistas cuando te reclutan, pero en realidad todo se reduce a la venganza y nada más allá de eso. Nadie puede decir lo que sucederá cuando finalmente derribemos a los saiyayíns y maten hasta el último hombre. Es una locura pensar que todos ellos podrán ser asesinados en todo caso. La guerra se alargará y alargará, hasta que miles de miles de millones sean matados y al final la galaxia se desmoronará. Ya ha sucedido. Sobrevivir a la clase de cosas que tú y yo hemos sufrido se trata de la esperanza y de tener a alguien que te ame, Bulma-chan. Eso mantiene tu espíritu fuerte y te mantiene vivo cuando lo que has sufrido debería haberte matado una docena de veces. Quiero una vida con Nachti, no una tumba en el altar de la venganza y creo que tu plan va a funcionar. Después de hoy, estoy seguro de ello. —Él frunció el ceño, su mirada se encerró en sí misma—. Mi pueblo tenía un refrán que dice que la venganza es un camino que serpentea en círculo, es un ciclo que no tiene fin. Me gustaría ver al príncipe morir una muerte terrible, Bulma-chan, por Noira y Dusca, por Raditz y Karot-chan. Pero si esto significa que la guerra terminará, que Nachti y yo tendremos una larga vida juntos, y que innumerables legiones de inocentes no serán asesinados, entonces... que viva y gobierne a su pueblo detrás de la otra mitad de tu escudo divisorio de paz. Haber sobrevivido a él es suficiente victoria.

Yo había empezado a llorar en algún lugar en el medio de esto y él tocó mi rostro, sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de una terrible preocupación—. Scopa cree que el príncipe liberará a todos los esclavos en el imperio cuando asuma el trono de su padre. ¿Es eso cierto?, ¿lo tienes tan completamente bajo tu control cómo para eso? ¿O te dejaré en... en una vida llena de horror si salgo de Vegetasei con Nachti en busca de una nueva vida? No voy a hacer eso, Bulma-chan.

—No es de horror —le contesté, elegí mis palabras con cuidado. No quería mentir, pero sabía que él no creería que Vegeta esta extremadamente cuerdo ni en un millón de años. Y en diez veces ese lapso de tiempo, nunca podría explicar lo que había entre Vegeta y yo. No a él—. Es como lo viste hoy, es así todo el tiempo desde que volvió. No me dejarás en una pesadilla, pero no puedo ir contigo y Nachti cuando todo esto termine bien. Tengo que permanecer con él... y ayudarlo a hacer lo correcto, por el bien de todos.

—No mereces ser sacrificada de esa manera —dijo en un tono gentil.

—No me estoy sacrificando —le aseguré—. Tengo una familia y amigos... y tengo a Rom-kun.

Él asintió con seriedad y me dejó después de un poco de pequeña conversación sobre cuan grande Rom-kun se estaba poniendo, me preguntó si mi bebé de verdad había estado a punto de producir una explosión de ki espontánea. Me recosté y pensé en eso. Rom-kun no es como los demás niños saiyayíns, todos los que lo conocen lo saben. Iba a tener que empezar a aprender a controlar su poder pronto. Suspiré y volví lentamente a dormirme, con el deseo irracional de que pudiera quedarse pequeño para siempre.

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo.

Estoy tan somnolieeeenta.

Hemos construido un escudo prototipo de tamaño completo para probarlo en uno de los planetas hermanos de Vegetasei y analizarlo. Funcionó como en un sueño. Enviamos seis transportadores llenos de armas nucleares de plasma para atacar a Cinco, ese es el nombre imaginativo que los saiyayíns le dieron al quinto planeta en su sistema solar. El escudo resistió. En la prueba secundaria lanzamos un montón de bombas a través de la red inicial alrededor de todo el planeta, para simular a algunos emprendedores terroristas de la Red introduciendo clandestinamente una bomba en Vegetasei mismo. El estabilizador antiradiación incorporado al escudo convirtió las bombas en polvo de carbón.

Celebramos al refinado antiguo estilo saiyayín. Todo el mundo, la tripulación de Bardock, Scopa, Hiru, incluso Zabón que nunca bebe en exceso, se emborracharon. Solo Vegeta permaneció sobrio, mirando a todos con un rostro duro y frío, que a pesar de eso mostraba una inmensa satisfacción al acecho debajo de la superficie. Tuvimos esta pequeña fiesta en cirugía fuera de horario y despertamos a unas cuantas personas de las habitaciones más cercanas de la zona residencial. Varios de ellos se unieron a nosotros. Tengo un recuerdo confuso de bailar con Scopa y de las risas de Rom-kun en el piso junto a la silla de Vegeta, mirándolo con grandes ojos somnolientos diciendo: «Mamá está siendo tonta, Edeeta».

Hiru se fue temprano. No lo culpo. Era difícil para él estar en la misma habitación con Vegeta, a pesar de que se mantuvo a distancia e intentó disfrutar. Todos los demás se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedamos Vegeta y yo. Podía oír la suave risa de Scopa mientras Zabón lo llevaba en una feliz marcha en zigzag a su apartamento. Los observé irse y solo entonces pensé en buscar para ver donde Rom-kun se había metido. Yo me había aplicado una inyección de absorción del alcohol media hora antes, después de que empecé a sentir náuseas y ahora estaba completamente sobria, pero no pensé en averiguar quien, si alguien, recogió a Rom-kun por la noche. Lo encontré muy pronto. Vegeta todavía estaba sentado en la silla de la que no se movió la mayor parte de la noche. Rom-kun yacía acurrucado en uno de sus brazos, con su pequeña cabeza en su pecho. Los dos estaban dormidos. Me quedé paralizada, pensando en que Vegeta era la única persona que he conocido que puede quedarse dormido en una silla con tanta facilidad como en una cama. Se había esforzado tanto, con cada gramo de la fuerza que tenía, en todo en lo que estampó su firma. Cuando dormía, siempre lo hacía intensa y profundamente... y donde era más conveniente. Me moví en silencio hacia su silla y me incliné para besarlo en la boca, pero me detuve para mirar su rostro, ese rostro que había odiado más que a nada en la creación, ahora tan diferente por nada más que un cambio interno que podría no haber reconocido…

—No dejaré que te destruyan.

Me di la vuelta y vi una forma corpulenta de pie en el umbral de cirugía, sin la guardia real, con los puños apretados a los lados como un hombre preparado para la batalla. Probablemente había llegado para felicitar a su hijo en secreto por el éxito de hoy. Me puse de pie y crucé los pocos metros que nos separaban, sin despertar a Vegeta. Me detuve cuando estaba justo fuera del alcance del brazo de este hombre que tanto deseaba matarme y no podía, no todavía, porque ni una sola vez en su vida había puesto sus propios sentimientos antes del bien de su pueblo y de su planeta.

—No lo voy a destruir —dije en un tono suave.

—Es posible que te hayas convencido de eso, muchacha —repuso el rey de Vegetasei con un bajo estruendo—. Puedes decirte a ti misma que tienes todo lo que perdiste: un hijo, un amante amable y tu libertad. Quizá incluso sea cierto, pero _cho-gugol_ no es tan fácil de sepultar. Hará un agujero en tu corazón y con tu espíritu lo que quiera.

Sentí una ráfaga de escalofríos a través de mí.

—No soy saiyayín —susurré.

—Lo eres... más de lo que crees. —El rey se rio sin alegría—. Si hubieras nacido saiyayín, muchacha, lo obligaría a entrar en el lecho matrimonial contigo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no lo eres y no voy a verlo contaminar la sangre de la línea del Legendario con una alienígena debil o desgarrar mi imperio en dos por establecerte en el trono a su lado.

Un temerario impulso me hizo contestarle, me hizo verlo a los ojos sin pretensión ni humildad.

—¿De verdad cree que soy una mujer débil, Ousama?

Tomó mi mentón en su dura mano y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, no lo creo —gruñó. Dio un paso adelante, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mis mejillas—. ¿Has olvidado la imagen de Nappa aplastando la vida de tu primer hijo, Bulma de Chikyuu? —Hice un gemido suave y cerré los ojos—. No lo creo. Mírame. —Lo último sonó casi amable, lo más cerca posible a la amabilidad que jamás había oído en su voz. Abrí mis ojos—. Hay demasiada deuda de sangre entre ustedes —sentenció—. Todo lo que podría haber sido bueno está envenenado, muchacha. Será la muerte de los dos si te quedas a su lado.

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo por la fría y horrible verdad que sentí en sus palabras. No pude hablar por un momento.

—¿Quiere que lo deje?

—Cuando la guerra sea ganada —murmuró—, yo te daré riquezas y una nave. Toma tantos vasallos contigo como te parezca, toma a Bardock y a su hijo, pero vete y no vuelvas. Si en realidad valoras a mi hijo, harás eso. —Dejó caer su mano y se volvió para irse—. Si no lo haces, me aseguraré de que estés muerta antes de que mis cenizas se dispersen desde lo alto del monte Cho-tal.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que regresara y despertara a Vegeta para que voláramos a casa.

Oh, Dioses... ¿Cuándo comencé a pensar en su villa como mi casa?

Vegeta me llevó al Real Colegio de Ingenieros hoy, luego a la larga y ordenada fila de fábricas en las tierras orientales para modificar los robots guardianes y comprobar las líneas de montaje una vez más antes de que entren en producción mañana.

Los asientos del Real Colegio están configurados en forma de un estadio circular, en la que cada grada ascendente viene a ser otra magnitud de altura en el orden jerárquico de ese augusto cuerpo. Yo sabía que habían rechazado inicialmente mis diseños como fantasías imposibles de desarrollar, luego se retractaron, después de que Vegeta-ou los desautorizara. Ahora los necesitaba para ayudar con el montaje fuera del planeta tan pronto como las plantas comenzaran a producir los escudos terminados. Vegeta me llevó a la sede del gremio que queda justo al lado de la expansión principal del palacio real y me dejó allí con Bardock parado tras mi hombro como guardia. Esperaron hasta estar seguros de que él se había ido y luego me miraron con desprecio, todos y cada uno, mientras estaba de pie en el centro a nivel del piso en el banquillo de los solicitantes. Todos eran hombres, todos eran saiyayíns a excepción de algunos ayudantes madranis y todos eran unos imbéciles arrogantes que no podían seguir las instrucciones de los gráficos en 3-D que había tomado especial cuidado para ver que fueran excesivamente simplificados solo para ellos. Así que, por supuesto, concluyeron que el escudo no funcionaría cuando estuviera montado y el maestro tecnológico del Colegio Imperial de Ingenieros mismo sugirió que yo podría haber perpetrado el fraude más audaz del siglo.

—¿Pretende decir, maestro Uretiss —dijo un joven guerrero desde la fila de escaños de menor nivel de las gradas del Colegio—, qué el rey ha sido lo suficientemente tonto cómo para dejarse engañar por una concubina? —El joven me parecía familiar, aunque sabía que nunca lo había visto antes. Llevaba la insignia del Cuerpo de Ingeniería Mecánica en su armadura. Él no era parte del Real Colegio de Ingenieros entonces, lo que significaba que había construido máquinas en lugar de solo teorizar sobre lo que podría ser posible crear.

Uretiss abrió la boca para hablar, lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla al momento. Los otros maestros tecnológicos menores en el escaño alto junto a él miraban con avidez, sabiendo que si, en efecto, sugirió que el rey se dejó timar por mí, uno de ellos estaría sentado en su asiento mañana a esta hora.

Finalmente habló enrojecido de ira.

—Explícalo de nuevo, mujer.

Ellos me dieron su puto sello de aprobación. Después de unas breves preguntas del joven ingeniero, no se atrevieron a votar en contra de mí. Indiqué con dulzura que no molestaría a hombres tan importantes con el trabajo pesado del ensamblaje de los escudos y ellos, agradecidos, me asignaron un grupo de ingenieros. Bardock me contó después de que revisé los planos con los ingenieros de alto nivel del Cuerpo de Ingeniería, que el nombre del joven era Okuda. Es el hijo más joven de Articha y Turna.

No hay mucho tiempo para hablar por que hay demasiado por hacer. Dioses, estoy cansada.

Encontré a Vegeta en el jardín ayer por la noche. Él va allí a sentarse solo, en una especie de "tiempo consigo mismo", a pesar de que deja que Rom-kun ande por ahí con él. Rom-kun tomó el desagradable hábito de pisar las babosas del jardín y dárselas de comer a los perros. Le dije a Vegeta no le permitiera pisar las babosas y dejar huellas en la casa, y él me hizo una especie de gruñido de sí. No sé por que esto me molesta, salvo que odio la idea de que Rom-kun mate a cualquier cosa, incluso algo tan repugnante como las babosas que han estado tratando de masticar mis rosas todo el verano.

Salí al jardín la última noche en busca de Rom-kun, no había oído a Bardock llegar y llevarse a su hijo de regreso a la biblioteca para dormir. Vegeta no me vio, estaba sentado totalmente recto en uno de mis bancos de madera negra, con el rostro delineado en tensión. Luego soltó un punto de ki, quemó una babosa a una sustancia viscosa verde… y se dobló jadeando, agarrándose la cabeza, y cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo impartido por el dolor.

Observé hasta que al fin se recuperó, que el dolor no lo iba a asfixiar como lo había hecho en la casa de Bardock y después retrocedí.

Ha encontrado otra mina subliminal y ésta podría terminar siendo fatal indirectamente. Él no puede matar, ni siquiera puede matar a una babosa sin sentir un dolor debilitante.

Se lo conté a una persona, a Scopa. Dice que tiene algunas ideas que lo ayudarán, se refiere a las cosas que la sala de psiquiatría ha utilizado para apoyar a las personas a que superen la red de trampas mentales de Mousrom.

Vegeta regresó después de que se recuperó anoche y no lo mencionó. Si él quisiera que lo supiera, me lo habría dicho. En una galaxia perfecta, no sería algo malo si Vegeta nunca vuelve a matar a otro ser vivo en el tiempo que le quede de vida. Pero antes de que esto se acabe, él y Jeiyce lucharán el uno contra el otro. No sé cuando ni como, pero de alguna manera, sé que va a pasar. Y si Vegeta es como ahora, Jeiyce lo matará. Y si la "discapacidad" de Vegeta se da a conocer aquí en Vegetasei... sería malo, muy malo.

La primera de las plantas de producción del escudo se puso en línea hoy. Me gustaría poder decir que todo fue color de rosa, pero hubo un gran contratiempo anoche.

Estaba dando los últimos toques al nuevo sistema de seguridad para los generadores del escudo, una mejora respecto a lo que le había mostrado al rey una o dos semanas atrás. Vegeta-ou echó una mirada a mi identificación electrónica del software, que abre un escudo "puerta" para una nave mediante la verificación del usuario basado en su firma ki personal y me sonrió. Honestamente me sonrió.

—¡Niña buena! —dijo y autorizó esto de inmediato. Creo que es el mejor elogio que alguna vez voy a obtener del padre de Vegeta.

Al fin conseguí que Rom-kun se durmiera antes de la medianoche, un logro importante en estos días. Ni Vegeta ni yo ni Bardock ni Scopa estamos durmiendo, así que Rom-kun se ha tomado como licencia combatir el sueño cada noche. Creo que tiene miedo de perderse algo. Yo estaba tan somnolienta que caí dormida durante un minuto o dos, boca abajo sobre mis planos.

—¡Mujer! —La voz de Vegeta me despertó de golpe y tuve esta extraña desincronización con el momento presente en el que pensé, por un segundo o dos, que él había llegado a casa esperando ser recibido en la puerta con una sonrisa y una solicitud de sexo, y ahora me iba a castigar mucho por haberlo desatendido. Me sacudí y me levanté, sintiéndome enojada por haber sido despertada, enojada de que podría haber despertado a Rom-kun y aún más enojada de que me gritara a través de la casa. Él nunca levanta la voz. Entré en el salón del pozo de fuego dando pasos fuertes y me dirigí hacia él con las manos en las caderas. Vegeta se levantó de cualquiera que sea la logística de producción estancada que él y Turna trataban de resolver sobre la mesa del comedor y una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó ante mi vista. Sentí que mis ojos se estrechaban.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, Oujisama? —le pregunté en un tono menos complaciente. Su sonrisa se amplió y eso solo me enojó más. Luego estiró el brazo y limpió un lado de mi nariz delicadamente, sus dedos salieron con tinta negra. Me había manchado la cara con tinta cuando me quedé dormida sobre mis planos, tanto como para parecer casi una tonta. Él retiró unos rizos sudorosos de mis ojos, su rostro se suavizó... y sentí que toda mi ira desaparecía. Detrás de nosotros, Turna miraba de forma intencional los planos sobre la mesa.

Pareció reprimir un suspiro y dejó caer su mano.

—Las plantas usan un completo número de tus mecanoides sirvientes para la producción —mencionó—. Las instalaciones están vigiladas por guerreros saiyayíns que tienen experiencia técnica superior al promedio. El centro de escudos con base en el planeta requerirá de fuertes medidas de seguridad también. Lo que necesitamos es una mayor seguridad y una producción más rápida.

Pensé por un segundo o dos.

—Puedo hacer las dos cosas —contesté—. Puedo ir a cada planta y ajustar a los robots, uno a la vez, para una mayor velocidad. Eso quemará sus procesadores rápido, pero solo los necesitaremos por pocos meses de todos modos. También...

Yaro gruñó con odio desde debajo de la mesa. Miré hacia abajo y vi que ambos perros gruñían en un tono bajo y se enfocaban en la puerta abierta que dejaba que el aire fresco de la noche entrara en la sofocante casa. Luego Vegeta y Turna comenzaron a gruñir también, haciendo casi el mismo sonido canino de amenaza y vi que algo estaba bloqueando la brisa en la puerta. Mousrom.

—Si alguna vez reproduce estos animales, Oujisama —murmuró Turna—. Me encantaría tener uno para mi propia casa. Un animal que puede oler la presencia de un enemigo más rápido que nosotros es una criatura invaluable.

—Mis más humildes disculpas por molestarlo a una hora tan tardía, mi príncipe —dijo el inquisidor—, pero hay un asunto urgente que se debe abordar. —Su mirada se arrastró sobre mí y me observó de arriba abajo, haciéndome sentir como si acabara de ser manoseada a través del cuarto.

—Mousrom —gruñó Vegeta en voz baja—. Si tan solo te atreves a mirar en dirección a mi mujer otra vez, voy a destriparte justo donde estás parado.

Mousrom empezó a decir algo hábil, pero juzgó la mirada en los ojos de Vegeta y lo pensó mejor. Que lástima. Se inclinó a modo de disculpa y apartó la mirada de mí.

—¡Dime cuál es tu asunto! —espetó Vegeta.

La papada gruesa del inquisidor se frunció en una sonrisa aceitosa y movió la pila de documentos que llevaba en la mano.

—Tengo una lista de nombres de presuntos enemigos del imperio, todos los cuales han sido puestos en interrogatorio, Oujisama. Víboras en mi propio seno, de hecho. Todos ellos son antiguos doctores del centro médico a quienes había recibido para ayudar a extender la esperanza de vida de los sospechosos más valiosos bajo mis atenciones.

Mi pecho se paralizó mientras él hablaba y tuve que luchar para mantener mis piernas firmes. Oh, Dioses, Nachti y Twili, Nikeet, Sauwa, Torq... En mi mente vi los nombres y los rostros de todos los que Mousrom había tomado, de todas las personas que habíamos alegremente hecho pasar a su mesa de tortura por pedirles su ayuda. Vegeta agarró la lista de sus manos. Baje la mirada a esta y la leímos juntos. El nombre de Nachti no estaba, pero... pero Torq, Nikeet y Sauwa... yo estaba luchando para no colapsar.

—Tengo el nombre de la persona a quien se reportan, su líder de división —continuó Mousrom—, pero él es un empleado libre del centro médico y por lo tanto, está bajo su protección personal. De hecho, creo que fue por un tiempo un esclavo en su propia casa. En cualquier caso, necesito su permiso para tomarlo.

Y, por supuesto, se refería a Scopa. Mi boca estaba seca.

—No son de la Red Roja —dijo Vegeta con suavidad mortal—. La gente de Scopa monitorea tus acciones por orden mía. Debo estar seguro de todos mis siervos, ministro.

Mousrom se quedó mirándolo como si Vegeta acabara de hacer un número de baile.

—No puede dudar de mi lealtad a Vegetasei —balbuceó.

Este era el momento, pensé. Esto iba a hacer por Vegeta lo que las babosas que yacían en el jardín cada noche no pudieron, esto iba a romper la mina mental de Jeiyce contra la matanza. Mousrom estaba a punto de morir.

—Siempre juras tu lealtad a Vegetasei —recalcó Vegeta, moviéndose lentamente hacia el hombre obeso como un gran gato a punto de desgarrar en jirones a un antílope—, pero nunca al trono. Un príncipe no se puede dar el lujo de confiar en nadie, Mousrom.

El rostro grasoso de Mousrom estaba de color rojo sangre por la rabia.

—Me devolverás a mis sirvientes... —ordenó Vegeta con mucha calma—. ¿Todavía están vivos?

—Viven. —Mousrom se burló y le dio a su príncipe una mirada calculadora que envió un rayo de miedo disparado a través de mí. Tenía que saber que Vegeta iba a matarlo por esto. Era como si él le estuviera poniendo un cebo para hacerlo—. De cierta manera, aunque me temo que nunca volverán a estar del todo bien otra vez. Los que han sido rotos nunca lo están. Pero... usted sabe de eso, ¿no es así, Oujisama?

Vegeta lo arrojó sobre las baldosas de piedra del piso y se arrodilló sobre él, gruñendo.

—¡Debe encantarte recibir dolor tanto como infringirlo para desafiarme todo el tiempo, Mousrom!

—¡He hablado con toda franqueza! —escupió Mousrom en su rostro—. Y volveré a hacerlo. Eras un irreflexivo y mimado joven egoísta antes de que el príncipe rojo te tomara bajo su cuidado. Un peligro y un pasivo para el trono y el imperio. Ahora eres débil, mentalmente inestable, suave…

Vegeta maldijo y levantó el puño, estaba a un instante de lanzar una ráfaga de ki a través del corazón de Mousrom y luego... luego se desplomó gritando y sollozando con su garganta en carne viva. Su respiración comenzó a detenerse en su pecho y su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo en una postura que recordaba sus primeros días en casa de Bardock. Las minas se habían activado... exactamente como Mousrom sabía que sería.

—¡Turna-san! —grité, ignorando a Mousrom. Vegeta no estaba recibiendo aire—. Dale la vuelta por mí. No soy tan fuerte.

—¡Mi príncipe! —Turna se apoderó de él y lo puso boca arriba.

—Necesitamos un tranquilizante —dije en un tono apremiante. Oh, Dioses, ¿dónde había puesto mi bolso médico? ¡¿Siquiera lo había traido a casa hoy?!—. ¡Él no está respirando!

—Justo como pensé —rio Mousrom—. ¡Minas subliminales! No puede matar. ¡Por los Dioses, qué cosa tan diabólicamente cruel e inteligente para hacerle a un guerrero saiyayín! Tendrás que noquearlo, mi niña, supongo que se asfixiará si no lo haces.

Alcé la mirada a Turna y asentí. Turna lo golpeó una vez, un golpe rápido, sin dolor a un lado de la cabeza y Vegeta se desplomó inconsciente. Inconsciente, pero respirando.

Miré hacia el bastardo obeso que se paró a un lado del cuerpo tendido de Vegeta, mostrando una desagradable sonrisa triunfante untada en su rostro.

—Turna —advertí friamente—. Él se lo dirá a todos si sale de esta casa con vida.

Turna se puso de pie, su ki se arremolinó como una pared sólida de poder. Levantó su palma abierta a Mousrom y su duro rostro plano se lleno de fría satisfacción por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Dónde está tu señora, señor Turna? —sonrió Mousrom.

Turna se detuvo y sus cejas bajaron.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu villa en el extremo norte de la capital está rodeada por muchos guerreros —informó Mousrom—. Ella es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para más de un centenar de hombres.

—Maldito cobarde —siseó Turna en voz baja, pero dejó caer la mano. Permanecimos juntos, paralizados y observando a Mousrom salir. No había nada más que hacer. Podríamos haberlo retado a que demuestre que lo que decía era verdad, pero si Articha no conseguía abrirse camino fuera de la emboscada, Turna moriría con ella y entonces sería mi palabra contra la de Mousrom de que sus muertes no eran obra de los terroristas de la Red. Estaba segura de que el rey me creería, tal vez incluso tendría la cabeza de Mousrom por esto, pero Articha y Turna estarían muertos.

El rey llegó menos de una hora más tarde. Su rostro era como un angustiado bloque de piedra al entrar en nuestra habitación sin previo aviso. Turna había llevado a Vegeta a la cama y se fue como una bala para ver con sus propios ojos que su compañera estuviera ilesa. Me había sentado junto a Vegeta, acaricié su rostro y su frente después de que mecí a Rom-kun hasta volverlo a dormir. Los gritos de Vegeta no lo aterrorizaron, sino que lo enviaron a un ataque de llanto que fue difícil de detener. Él no tenía miedo de Vegeta, solo estaba preocupado por él. No paraba de decir: «¡Pobre Edeeta!» mientras sollozaba.

—Eso fue rápido —dije. No tenía intención de que mi voz estuviera tan llena de tranquila rabia.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste salir vivo? —me preguntó enojado. Le conté acerca de como Mousrom les había tendido una trampa a Turna y a Articha, y escupió con asco—. Él es una bestia inteligente, ¿no es así? —Su boca se curvó en un extremo—. Y tú lo habrías matado si hubieras podido.

—En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Majestad —le aseguré. Vegeta gemía y se agitaba. Alcé la mirada hacia el rey y encontré sus ojos—. Sé lo que está a punto de hacer. Dígame, por favor, Ousama... si Scopa y yo podemos romper el condicionamiento, ¿usted lo aceptará de nuevo?

El rey de Vegetasei asintió y su rostro se puso serio.

—En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, muchacha.

Vegeta se despertó entonces y el rey me ordenó que saliera para que repudiara a su hijo.

Esperé a que Vegeta-ou se fuera, mientras tanto hurgué en algunas cápsulas en mi taller por una de las herramientas de rehabilitación de psicología que Scopa me había dado. Él estaba trabajando en algo mucho más elaborado, pero esta pequeña videofoto sería un buen comienzo. Luego volví al dormitorio y me senté junto a él de nuevo en la cama, miré sus gentiles ojos oscuros y sentí todo el dolor del mundo caer sobre mí ante la vista, sin palabras, pero tan elocuente, de cuan profunda y completamente me amaba. Ver esa mirada en el rostro de un hombre y sentir mi propio corazón responder del mismo modo ante esa visión, me debería haber llenado con nada más que alegría. _Todo lo que podría haber sido bueno está envenenado, muchacha,_ el rey había dicho. Quería acostarme y ponerme a llorar durante un año por la verdad en esa declaración.

—No puedes estar de duelo por mí —susurró.

—No lo estoy —le dije—, no estás muerto.

—Estoy peor que muerto —respondió sombrio.

—No —alegué—. Estás sintiendo lástima por ti mismo.

Si le hubiera dado una bofetada en el rostro no habría estado más sorprendido. Pero ahora él estaba pensando en algo más que el hecho de que acababa de ser desheredado por el padre que amaba. Tenía que conseguir ponerlo en movimiento otra vez, hacer que comience a trabajar en el problema. Era fuerte, él volvería a levantarse si lo empujaba.

—No te das cuenta —seguí—, que amas a tu planeta y a tu pueblo más de lo que jamás me amarás a mi o a tu padre. Comenzaste a darte cuenta el día en que Arbatsu cayó y desde tu regreso has utilizado todos los medios a tu disposición, no solo tu poder de pelea, para salvarlos. Incluso si tu pueblo es tan voluble y tonto que no puede ver que existe algo más que ser gobernado por la fuerza bruta y la matanza. ¿Quieres ver caer a Vegetasei?, ¿quieres ver a tu pueblo aniquilado y a este hermoso planeta incendiado?

—¡No! —dijo con dureza—. ¡No quiero eso! ¡No voy a permitirlo!

—Entonces, cumple tu deber hacia ellos como su príncipe —indiqué—. Levántate mañana como si no pasara nada. Sigue trabajando en el proyecto de los escudos antiradiactivos, sigue entrenando con la gente de Rikkuum y de Bardock, sigue buscando la base de Jeiyce y sigue tratando de romper los detonadores de condicionamiento que dejó en tu cabeza. Scopa y yo hemos tratado a cientos de víctimas de Mousrom, gente que puso en libertad después de que los rompió y encontró que no sabían nada. Te puedo decir por donde empezar. —Empujé la videofoto en su mano—. Es la imagen de Jeiyce de Maiyosh, tomada en su boda en Corsaris hace ocho años. —Bajo la mirada hacia la foto como si acabara de poner una serpiente en su mano. Dioses, habían hecho un trabajo concienzudo con él si estaba teniendo problemas con solo sostener una videofoto de Jeiyce. Yo sabía lo mal que estaba, creo. Lo sabía por la forma en que siempre tartamudeaba sobre el nombre de Jeiyce. Eso es grave, el condicionamiento de miedo-sumisión es profundo y casi imposible de superar—. Es la única foto que pude encontrar de él —continué—. El primer factor para romper cualquier pared de condicionamiento es hacer añicos el control personal de aquel que te hizo eso. Podemos empezar mirando su imagen, ¿listo?

Él asintió muy serio. Activé la videofoto y la miró durante medio segundo antes de que se alejara violentamente y se hiciera un ovillo con un gemido de horror que sonaba como el del niño que había sido la primera vez que despertó en casa de Bardock. Mi corazón se contrajo.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —le pedí. Él apretó la mandíbula, furioso consigo mismo por lo que debía ver seguramente como su propia debilidad, se dio la vuelta y se obligó a mirar de nuevo. Sus manos se flexionaron en el dispositivo y lo hizo añicos mientras jadeaba por aire como si acabara de enfrentar una batalla hasta el límite de sus fuerzas—. Diez segundos —anuncié. Estuvo bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo y lo sentí todavía temblar como una hoja en mis brazos—. Eso es un muy buen comienzo y aplastar su imagen es un signo aún mejor. Di su nombre.

Él me miró con una especie de horror impotente.

—Bulma... —La sola idea de que Jeiyce lo hubiera roto de un modo tan grave, que ni siquiera podía decir el nombre del hombre debió quebrantar su espíritu.

—Di su nombre —dije de nuevo firmemente—. No dejes que mantenga ese poder sobre ti. Recupéralo, Vegeta. ¿Quién es tu enemigo?

Saqué la ira, la rabia por lo que le había hecho, de cuanto fue humillado, justo como quería.

—¡Jeiyce! —Él escupió—. ¡Jeiyce de Maiyosh! ¡El príncipe rojo! El… —Se detuvo y me miró asombrado, dándome el crédito por lo que acababa de hacer él mismo. Dioses, no esperábamos que podría haber hecho algún progreso en absoluto tan rápido. Me estaba dando esa mirada de nuevo, descubierta y desnuda de la máscara inexpresiva saiyayín que había aprendido a usar cuando tenía compañía. Era todo su corazón expuesto al desnudo y abierto a mis pies, tal como había sido en ese páramo verde cerca a la casa de Bardock. Era el rostro del hombre que amaba. Le di un beso y probé lenta y profundamente su sabor, deslicé mi mano por debajo de su espalda y acaricié su cola. Él gruñó despacio y me recostó, su boca se arrastró por el calor de mi cuello.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Refuerzo positivo —contesté dándole una sonrisa traviesa—. Debes hacer esto tan a menudo como sea posible. Míralo, di su nombre una y otra vez, y sigue intentando matar las babosas de mi jardín.

—Lo sabías —susurró, todo su cuerpo vibraba bajo mi contacto.

—Sí, lo sabía —confesé en voz baja—. Un paso a la vez, Vegeta. —Él me sonrió dulce y amablemente, yo le devolví la sonrisa y apreté su cola un poco más fuerte hasta que ronroneó como un gato.

—Bulma... —dijo en un tono profundo que llevaba un hilo de deseo real—. Dioses, te quiero...

—Aquí me tienes —contesté débilmente. Él hizo un áspero ruido de alegría por mis palabras de permiso, su boca se movió sobre mis senos, sus manos subieron a través de mi blusa y debajo de mi falda, trazando un abrazador calor sobre cada curva familiar de mi cuerpo y lo atraje hacia mí, a horcajadas sobre su regazo con mi boca en todas partes. El pensamiento y el miedo habían desaparecido, ya no quedaba nada, salvo el calor negado demasiado tiempo arrasando a través de nosotros. Una mano cubrió mi seno y la otra se enganchó en el dobladillo de mi falda. Cuando su mano se abrió paso entre mis piernas arqueé la espalda y jadeé por aliento, ya casi me tambaleaba al borde del orgasmo. Pero su otra mano, la mano que acariciaba mi seno a través de la fina tela de mi blusa con una lentitud exasperante, se cerró por el aroma de lo cerca que yo estaba de la liberación y al cerrarse lo hizo con fuerza magullándome sin intención, y gruñó profunda y suavemente en su garganta. Abrí los ojos al momento para encontrar los suyos y vi la cruda necesidad allí, el denso calor del deseo animal. El peso de su mirada ardiente hizo que algo dentro de mí se atemorizara como un animal golpeado hasta la sumisión, sin extinguir el fuego de mi deseo. Era _él._ El hombre que me había tocado en mi jardín de Turrasht y me hizo quererlo, incluso mientras lo maldecía.

Él lo vio y se quedó inmóvil, estremeciéndose, con los ojos una vez más como los del nuevo Vegeta, mi Vegeta _. Hay demasiada deuda de sangre entre los dos,_ el rey había dicho. _Todo lo que podría haber sido bueno está envenenado._

—No... por favor no te detengas —sollocé, sabiendo que él no podía seguir adelante, sabiendo que yo no podía.

—No puedo —respondió vacilante. Vi toda mi desesperación reflejada de regreso a mí en sus ojos—. En la casa de Bardock, te expliqué que había mirado tus ojos y vi que me deseabas, pero que ese deseo te causaba pena. No puedo sostenerte con esa mirada en tus ojos... aún si eso significa no volver a tenerte jamás.

—No se suponía que sería así —susurré dejando que me atraiga de nuevo a sus brazos y recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Su mano acarició mi rostro y secó las lágrimas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que derramé—. Debimos habernos conocido de otra manera, comenzado de otra forma. Ahora, todo se retorció... y... ¡y está arruinado!

Él se puso de costado, escrutó mi rostro y movió su cabeza negando.

—¿Por qué te quedas, Bulma?, ¿por qué me ayudas?, ¿por qué no estás trabajando con la Red Roja para destruir el imperio?

Le dije la verdad, acostada despierta toda la noche en sus brazos, de por qué había aplaudido a los rebeldes en un primer momento, de por qué ahora yo creía que se convirtieron en lo que enfrentaban... llegando a ser peores monstruos que los saiyayíns que los habían esclavizado.

—Las manos de Jeiyce están sucias con sangre inocente —continué con frialdad—. Y lo peor de todo es que lo sabe muy bien. Él no fue criado para pensar que la gente de otras razas no son realmente personas. No se le enseñó que luchar y matar son lo mejor que hay en la galaxia. Corsaris era una monarquía parlamentaria y su padre adoptivo lo crio para respetar la vida y la libertad y… y ahora, él es peor de lo que considera que tu padre es, porque no hay nada, ninguna regla de honor o moralidad ni horrorosa atrocidad que esté por encima suyo. —Hice una pausa, ardiendo de rabia contra ellos, todos ellos, saiyayíns y maiyoshyíns por igual, por todos los inocentes masacrados y atrapados en el fuego cruzado de su monstruosa guerra—. A pesar de todo lo malo que creo que es el imperio, el caos en toda la galaxia y las luchas internas que seguirían a la caída de Vegetasei matarán a más gente de lo que ha hecho esta guerra. Los hombres que comenzaron esta rebelión han perdido el rumbo, se han convertido en lo que odian, sin la pauta del honor saiyayín para detenerlos antes de que se conviertan en monstruos sin leyes y despiadados como en las historias de Bardock que describen al imperio tsiruyín. Y tú... tú has cambiado tanto como Jeiyce desde que comenzó esta guerra. Si Jeiyce y sus hombres se han vuelto malvados, tú te estás volviendo...

—¿Bueno? —Él intentó pasar eso como una pregunta medio en broma, sin embargo, me estudió de cerca y esperó mi respuesta.

—No —respondí—. No todavía... pero vas en camino. —Lo besé—. Vegetasei ha sido mi hogar durante ocho años. Es como tú, hermoso y terrible en sus grandes bienes y grandes males. Lo amo tanto como lo odio... así que lucharé para salvarlo.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que hablé. Mousrom envió a todos los espías de la "Red Azul" que le sobrevivieron de regreso al centro médico. Scopa y yo comenzamos a tratarlos, con un silencioso y tembloroso Hiru a nuestro lado. Los estamos cuidando lo mejor que podemos. Creo que Twili y Nekeet pueden tener una recuperación completa. Los otros están hundidos en... en este profundo e impasible miedo al movimiento, al ruido, a todo fuera de los confines de sus habitaciones de recuperación. Scopa se vino abajo cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido. Se culpa, por supuesto, por conseguir que se involucren. Pero al día siguiente de que la gente de Mousrom llegaran con las cáscaras rotas de los doctores y auxiliares médicos que habían sido nuestros amigos, Hiru recibió información de Nachti. Ella dijo que no iba a detenerse y Zabón más le vale que traiga su trasero de regreso de Kharda en algún momento de la próxima semana, porque la noticia alrededor de la fogata en el barrio de los esclavos de ciudad Kharda es que Mousrom está desarrollando un especializado y fuerte ki-supresor basado en los ki-asesinos capturados a los Demonios Rojos, con el propósito expreso de detener e interrogar a los saiyayíns "subversivos". Que es otra palabra que usa para cualquier persona de su propia raza que lo moleste.

Así que no podemos detenernos. Scopa está un poco mejor ahora que reconoció la realidad de que todos estamos involucrados y que esto tiene que hacerse. Y sobre todo, que Mousrom tiene la culpa, no nosotros. Hiru todavía existe en el terrible limbo del miedo permanente por la vida de Nachti, pero Zabón es el que casi perdió más. Los escuché a él y a Bardock hablar la mañana después de que Mousrom regresó a nuestra gente al centro médico, diciendo que él podía bailar con la muerte una docena de veces antes del desayuno todos los días de su vida, pero que Scopa estuviera involucrado en todo esto podría conducirlo a un colapso nervioso. Scopa ama a Zabón con un amor profundo, inmutable y dulce que la mayoría de la gente sueña cuando piensan en ser amado. Y nadie más que... Scopa es el eje de toda la existencia de Zabón. Él encontraría una forma de morir muy rápidamente si algo le pasara y la idea de lo cerca que su amante estuvo de ser tomado por Mousrom lo volvió loco de rabia contra mi por «arrastrar a Scopa a esta tormenta de mierda». Zabón se disculpó por eso desde entonces y él y yo estamos bien ahora, pero sé que está viviendo en la misma clase de infierno que Hiru, en constante temor por sus seres amados.

Vegeta ha estado matándose para poner el escudo de Vegetasei en su lugar antes de la temporada de la luna.

El rumor es que los Demonios Rojos van a hacer algo desagradable durante ese tiempo. Los espías e informantes de Mousrom están susurrando que algo grande está en el viento, aunque nadie parece saber lo que es. Zabón dice que algo está a punto de ocurrir, pero que cuanto más grande es, menos probable es que Jeiyce se lo diga a cualquiera de los operarios dentro del planeta antes de que les envíe la orden para actuar. Bardock, Nail, Scopa y Hiru están empezando a verse un poco cansados también. Ahora que lo pienso bien, no me siento tan descansada yo misma. Solo quedan unos pocos obstáculos más y podré descansar. Todos podremos descansar. Todo el mundo en toda la maldita galaxia podrá tomar un respiro, porque la guerra estará permanentemente estancada.

Podría dar una lista exhaustiva de todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, pero tomaría un tiempo muy largo. Las plantas y el generador del escudo para el propio escudo de Vegetasei son la primera prioridad. Vamos a las plantas y al emplazamiento del generador cerca del puerto espacial de la capital todos los días y cuando no estamos ahí, estamos en las fábricas, cuidando que produzcan los escudos para cada planeta en el imperio. Fuera de horario, Bardock y Vegeta investigan en los libros de contabilidad financiera tsiruyíns y maiyoshyíns, tratan de encontrar una pista sobre donde Jeiyce podría estar escondiendo su base principal.

El pueblo de Vegeta está demostrando ser fiel a su estilo, lo rehuyen por el pecado de no haberse suicidado por la vergüenza de que su padre lo desheredara, pero más que nada por el pecado de ser de carne y hueso. Por haber sido capturado, torturado y roto hasta el punto de que pudo tener un bloqueo mental contra la matanza erigido en su mente. Él está haciendo un buen trabajo en ignorarlos, sin embargo, esto lo está carcomiendo y a veces conduce su cuerpo hasta el punto del colapso cuando entrena al final del día, para verter toda su rabia y frustración en esas sesiones antes de venir a la cama y derrumbarse a mi lado. En realidad no hay tiempo para entrenar, pero él dice que es una necesidad. Está tratando de poner una correa de control alrededor de su poder. Este ha crecido tanto desde que su cuerpo se recuperó totalmente de Avani Trice que casi no puede controlarlo. Asegura que es como... como agarrar la cola de un tornado. Tiene miedo de que se salga de control y lo mate a él y a todos a su alrededor si no consigue manejarlo.

Ayer por la noche sabía que algo sospechoso estaba ocurriendo en el jardín. Cuando salí para llevar a Rom-kun a la cama, me encontré con un rosal frito y dos muy culpables mirandas saiyayíns. Le pregunté a Rom-kun lo que pasaba cuando lo acosté, pero se mordió el labio y dijo que se lo preguntara a Edeeta.

—Le estaba mostrando como controlar su ki —me explicó Vegeta cuando ambos caímos exhaustos en nuestra cama.

Me tensé y di la vuelta en sus brazos.

—¿Es el momento para esto? —le consulté. Sentí una tristeza horrible, era el dolor por la pérdida de la infancia de mi hijo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño incómodo.

—Debería ser demasiado pronto, pero no lo es. Aunque él no... no es como los demás niños. —No sabía que pensar de eso—. Bardock me ha dicho que crees que de verdad es el joven. Él pensó que era una locura al principio, te cree ahora.

—¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión? —le pregunté.

—Las cosas que el niño ha dicho —contestó Vegeta. Parecía no querer hablar o pensar acerca de ese tema, pero se obligó a sí mismo, como si sintiera que no tenía otra opción—. El niño comentó algo en mi oído, repitió a Bardock sobre lo que su padre le dijo a Kakaroto justo antes de que él matara al joven en Chikyuu.

Un escalofrió de temor nervioso pasó por mí.

—Romayn mencionó algo esta noche —continuó Vegeta —. Le pregunté si no recordaba como convocar su poder de pelea de... antes. Me respondió que «Ojjiisan» le quitó sus conocimientos de como aprovechar su ki, ya que era «malo para los bebés».

Mi boca se secó.

—Mis... Dioses, Vegeta.

—No creo que el recuerdo de quien era sea constante, si eso es realmente lo que es —reflexionó Vegeta—. A veces parece ser nada más que un niño, pero otras veces...

—Lo sé —reconocí—. A veces apenas puede armar una frase entera y al minuto siguiente puede mantener una conversación compleja. —Lo estudié de cerca—. ¿Tú lo crees?

—No sé —confesó después de un largo momento de silencio—, pero cualquiera que sea su naturaleza o su destino, su ki esta pugnando por salir. Cuando el hombre de Mousrom, Oriff, rompió tu muñeca, Romayn pudo lastimarte con la cantidad de energía que estaba liberando debido a su temor al verte en ese estado. Debe aprender a controlarlo o será un peligro para ti.

—Bueno —suspiré tan fuerte que él envolvió sus brazos un poco más firmes a mi alrededor.

—Bardock te acompañará al emplazamiento del generador mañana al amanecer. Lleva a Romayn contigo.

Me aparté para mirarlo a los ojos, de repente sospeché.

—¿Que está pasando?

—Mousrom ha obtenido el permiso de mi padre para tomar el centro médico —dijo. No hubo ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz, aun así, esta llevaba mucha ira contra su padre—. Scopa vino esta noche y me lo contó. La gente de Bardock y los informantes de Scopa en Kharda averiguaron hoy que la inquisición se estará mudando al centro médico mañana por la mañana. —Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa sombría—. Voy a darle la bienvenida a Mousrom cuando llegue... pero me gustaría que estés en otro lugar hasta que los expulse.

Vegeta se reunió con la gente de Mousrom al romper el día y los apaleó. A todos, a ciento veintitrés de ellos. Luego, de acuerdo con Scopa, le dio a Mousrom la golpiza de su vida. ¿Me pregunto cómo el bastardo tomó ser el receptor del dolor por una vez? Scopa comentó que cuando todo terminó, Vegeta parecía... asqueado y un poco triste. Él no vio a todo el personal médico que lo miraban a escondidas, o escuchó la alegría que se elevó en el interior del centro médico cuando arrojó a Mousrom lejos. Hiru sigue convencido de que Vegeta está loco, que los maiyoshyíns rompieron su mente y ahora yo controlo al príncipe, lo cual según Hiru, es justo lo que merece. Y... creo que la mayoría del centro médico es de la misma opinión.

Pero cuerdo o loco, prefieren a este Vegeta.

Hace una semana, Turna y Articha solicitaron de modo formal al trono la autorización para distribuir los escudos entre las colonias personalmente. Nosotros encendimos el generador para el escudo de Vegetasei ayer por la mañana. El escudo se levantó y está funcionando, está funcionando como en un sueño. Sentí como si bailara en círculos cuando entró en línea. Los soldados que entrenamos son el único componente falible, ellos se encargan de dirigir el control del tráfico espacial, comprobarán que la autenticación de la firma ki sea verídica y darán el visto bueno a cada ventana del escudo para que las naves entren y salgan.

Di una fiesta la noche anterior.

Articha y Turna estaban fuera con el primer envío de escudos a las bases de los planetas imperiales, pero estuvieron presentes todos los demás. Todo salió bien. Todo el mundo estaba tan cansado, yo incluida, y solo necesitábamos relajarnos un poco. Bardock bebió mucho, lo sé porque él solo empieza a cantar cuando está completamente ebrio. Eso es un poco triste ya que tiene una hermosa voz de tenor. Zabón y Hiru brillaron por su ausencia. Hiru porque era la casa de Vegeta. No creo que Zabón hubiera venido tampoco, él se mantiene en un segundo plano cada vez que Vegeta esta alrededor, hasta el punto de que dudo que Vegeta reconozca su cara si yo los presento. Pero Zabón no estaba cerca, se marchó de improviso en la mañana. Batha y Caddi no están en sus puestos de trabajo, simplemente desaparecieron. Eso puso un freno a la sensación de eufórico alivio, ya que la explicación más probable es que han sido capturadas o asesinadas. Y Dioses... espero que sea lo último. Y por causa de ellas, él ha ido a la ciudad portuaria donde las puso para ver lo que puede averiguar.

Todos se fueron yendo poco a poco varias horas después de la medianoche, Scopa y Bardock colgando uno en el hombro del otro, sin dejar de cantar muy alegres. Lo último que le oí decir a Scopa mientras salían fue una risa de advertencia acerca de volar borracho. No sé si se refería a sí mismo o a Bardock. Me preocupaba vagamente que Scopa intentara llevar su aviador de regreso al centro médico en su condición, entonces empecé a medio caerme hacia atrás. Ja. Mis centros de equilibrio se hallaban un poco apagados. Vegeta estaba allí y me atrapó. Rom-kun colgaba de su hombro como un pequeño saco de harina, dormido como una roca.

—Estás muy ebria, mujer —dijo mientras me volteaba con suavidad y me sonrió un poco.

Caí sobre él, lo sentí acercar su rostro a mi cabello y tomar una respiración que saboreó profundamente.

Sonreí contra su pecho y deslicé los brazos alrededor suyo en un abrazo cálido y confortable.

—Estoy... muy feliz —le confesé.

—Eso es bueno —respondió.

Me llevó a la cama y puso a Rom-kun entre nosotros. Hablamos sobre lo que teníamos que hacer a continuación, sobre todo el trabajo que aún quedaba por hacer. Me repetí mi mantra, aquello que había activado un brillo tan completo y feliz dentro de mí. Nadie más tenía que morir.

—No terminará hasta que Jeiyce esté muerto —murmuró contra mi cabello y su mano inconscientemente pasó a través de la melena en picos del pequeño Rom-kun. No creo que fuera consciente de hacerlo—. Tenemos poco menos de nueve semanas hasta la temporada de la luna. Estaría más tranquilo si él saliera de debajo de la tierra antes de eso.

—Esta será mi primera luna —le comenté. No había estado en el centro médico en tres o cuatro días, pero Scopa dice que la prisa loca ha comenzado. Los saiyayíns estaban en filas de centenares para recibir sus neuroinhibidores, así podrán ponérselos bajo la luna y no tener una vinculación afectiva lunar. Eso me recordó la historia que Articha me contó antes de marcharse con Turna para entregar los escudos—. ¿Alguna vez has oído cómo Articha y Turna se unieron?

—Solo que están vinculados por la luna —respondió.

Yo alcé una ceja, sentí curiosidad.

—¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer bajo la luna?

Él me dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Siempre he preferido luchar. —Je, hice una pregunta tonta—. Esta será mi primera luna como un hombre adulto, solo tenía diecisiete la última vez. Cuéntame la historia de Turna y Articha.

—Él era un noble de la zona campestre —le dije—. Y con solo un moderado alto poder. Ella era una super élite heredera de una antigua y poderosa baronía, pero me contó que se quisieron desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. El problema era que si él iniciaba una pelea de cortejo, el honor de ella le habría exigido no perder y es aproximadamente dos veces más fuerte que Turna, y lo habría aplastado. Así que ellos rechazaron sus neuroinhibidores en la temporada de la luna, fueron a las tierras baldías en el norte donde nadie vive… y se unieron bajo la luna llena. —Suspiré, pensando en lo que ella había descrito, como algo parecido a fundirse en la piel del otro, de ver la totalidad del alma de tu pareja y dejar una parte de tu propia alma en él mientras él hacía lo mismo.

—No es el dulce encuentro que te imaginas. —Se rio—. El vínculo afectivo lunar es muy, muy violento. Los dos "amantes" casi se desgarran el uno al otro en pedazos mientras se aparean.

—Pero Articha me contó que es como si él estuviera dentro de su mente y su alma —aludí—. La otra mitad de su corazón.

Vegeta resopló.

—Y si uno de ellos es asesinado, el otro sufrirá y morirá dentro de un día si el shock de la pérdida misma no le detiene el corazón. No es "romántico" llevarte a tu pareja a la muerte contigo. ¡Si yo debo morir quiero que tengas un vida larga y feliz, mujer! no que mueras conmigo como Turna hubiera tenido que morir si Articha hubiera sido asesinada por los maiyoshyíns.

Sonreí y lo abracé acercándolo más.

Esta mañana dejé el cuarto de baño para oír la risa Vegeta. Él había salido al jardín para encontrar a Scopa desmayado entre las petunias.

—Oujisama —comenzó Scopa y se sentó vacilante—, yo... yo...

—Tú, doctor —dijo Vegeta con severidad—. Eres tan inepto para tolerar el alcohol como lo eres para atrapar un pase alto de Rom-balón. —La boca de Scopa colgó abierta. "Rom-balón" fue el nombre que le dieron al juego que jugaron en la casa de Bardock, un juego tonto de lanzamiento con Rom-kun como balón. Luego la boca de Vegeta se curvó solo un poquito... le tendió la mano y tiró de Scopa para ponerlo de pie—. Ven, Scopa, todavía hay mucho que tenemos que hacer antes de que llegue la luna.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo oí hablarle a Scopa como lo hacía en la casa de Bardock. Como a un amigo, un buen amigo de confianza. Deseo que cada día sea tan bueno como ayer.

Fue un día perfecto.

Vinieron por nosotros a las doce y media.

Los hombres de Mousrom cayeron en el centro médico a través de los tragaluces, Rom-kun y yo estábamos almorzando con Scopa en el invernadero. Apenas hace un momento se me ocurrió que alguien dentro del centro médico debió haberles dicho acerca de nuestro nuevo hábito de almorzar allí. Fue tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de gritar o incluso saber realmente lo que sucedía antes de que uno de ellos me golpeara dejándome mareada y media inconsciente. Luego atravesamos los tragaluces y nos alejamos, pasando como un rayo a través de la capital para aterrizar en algún sitio muy cerca del palacio. Nos llevaron al interior, donde fuera que estuviéramos y vi al hombre que caminaba resuelto al lado del hombre que me cargaba, sostener a Rom-kun. Mi bebé estaba completamente flácido y era llevado bajo su brazo casi con negligencia. No grité. No sé como evité gritar, pero sabía que habría dejado a Rom-kun tirado en los jardines si estuviera muerto. No podía ver a Scopa, aunque lo oía, luchando en las garras del soldado detrás de nosotros.

Nos llevaron a través de un laberinto de pasillos blancos y estériles, luego a través de una burda puerta sin adornos hacia una habitación blanca que parecía una sala de operaciones. Pero no lo era. Oh, Dioses, yo no tenía miedo, ni siquiera cuando vi a Mousrom esperando por nosotros en esa habitación, sonriendo como un niño malo de cara redonda en su cumpleaños. Yo estaba mortalmente aterrada por Rom-kun y por Scopa, pero no creí que ni siquiera Mousrom fuera un suicida tan estúpido como para hacerme daño.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Mousrom saludó feliz.

—Usted ha sido víctima de una trampa, mi señor inquisidor —dijo Scopa, su voz sonaba ronca, como si tuviera la boca seca de miedo, pero nada de eso se mostraba en su rostro.

—¿Lo he sido? —Los ojos de Mousrom se abrieron fingiendo sorpresa—. Ilumíname, doctor.

—Hablé con el rey hace dos días —prosiguió Scopa—. Le informé que su hijo está haciendo grandes progresos en superar las minas que el príncipe rojo instaló en su mente que le impiden matar a cualquier ser vivo. Vegeta-ou me preguntó que conjunto de circunstancias podrían ayudar al príncipe a superar el condicionamiento mental ahora, en este mismo instante. Le respondí que algún tipo de shock, donde el miedo y la rabia rebasaran las minas, podría romper el bloqueo en su mente. Le di el ejemplo del príncipe encontrando a su padre muerto por un asesino miembro de los Demonios Rojos y que este siguiera en pie e in fraganti. El shock, la rabia y el dolor romperían las minas y Vegeta-ouji mataría al asesino. El rey está resolviendo dos enojosos problemas de una manera muy práctica, mi señor Mousrom. Él lo está utilizando para poner a Bulma y al niño en peligro. En una hora, tal vez dos, soltará a su hijo sobre usted. Vegeta-ouji romperá el bloqueo contra el asesinato y lo matará, así de un solo golpe, el rey tendrá un hijo del todo recuperado y se librará de usted.

Mousrom pareció desconcertado por un segundo o dos, y yo debí quedarme con la boca abierta. ¡Ese maldito viejo bastardo de sangre fría! ¡Eso era exactamente lo que Vegeta-ou estaba haciendo! Luego Mousrom echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rio.

—¡Me gustas, muchacho! —dijo sin dejar de reír—. Sería una buena teoría, pero hay más en la historia de lo que conoces. Esta mañana, le di al rey un informe completo de mi interrogatorio a dos espías de la Red Roja capturadas en el puerto meridional de Biyan. Imagínate mi alegría cuando supe que ambas eran antiguas esclavas domésticas de la casa del Saiyayín no Ouji. La mujer Caddi murió al ser interrogada sin hablar una palabra. Su hermana, Batha, se rompió al final y nos dio un nombre. Zabón de Rashayyasei.

Scopa hizo un bajo ruido de horror.

—¿Lo tiene en custodia? —susurró él.

—Lamentablemente no —contestó Mousrom y las rodillas de Scopa se habrían doblado de alivio si el soldado que lo restringía no hubiera estado allí para mantenerlo de pie—. Él no se encuentra donde debería estar. Sin embargo, sus movimientos, sus asignaciones pasadas y el natural alto poder de pelea de toda su raza me llevan a creer que puede ser el líder de la célula de la Red para todo Vegetasei. También creo, basándome en la información que he juntado en las últimas semanas, que él es el enlace directo de Jeiyce con el Amo de la Tecnología mismo... —Sus ojos brillantes, contentos y codiciosos, cayeron sobre mí—. O misma. Ese tipo de encantadoras máquinas que has construido para tu príncipe, Bulma de Chikyuu, y la forma en que descifraste la ciencia de miniaturización cuando nadie más le encontraba sentido. Es casi como si ya conocieras la tecnología íntimamente. —Él nos observó procesar eso y sus ojos se empaparon con nuestro creciente temor.

Él nunca habría comprendido que nuestros temores, los míos y los de Scopa, eran en su mayoría por los demás, por Rom-kun, por Zabón. Oh, Dioses, ¿siquiera él sabía que lo estaban buscando, que su identidad fue revelada? ¿Entraría en el centro médico en algún momento de esta tarde, sin darse cuenta del peligro, y sería capturado por los hombres de Mousrom?

—¡Por tanto! —dijo Mousrom con esa odiosa alegría—. ¿Quién era y todavía es más cercano a Zabón?, ¿quién vivía en la misma casa con él y las mujeres ansouseiyíns? Esos serían ustedes dos. Vegeta-ou miró mi informe de esta mañana, escuchó mis teorías y firmó las órdenes de sus arrestos él mismo. El príncipe no los encontrará hasta que tenga sus dos confesiones. Después el rey le dará a su hijo rebelde, de mente suave, las grabaciones de sus declaraciones y tengo la sensación… —Su sonrisa se amplió—… de que el doble golpe de su traición y su muerte será el fin de él. —Luego levantó sus manos carnosas y crujió los nudillos—. ¿Comenzamos? Vamos a empezar por averiguar todo el jugoso chisme de la Red que tu amante debe haberte susurrado, doctor.

Empecé a gritar y patear, sin darme cuenta de que Scopa estaba de pie allí, extrañamente tranquilo, mientras los guardias me arrastraban fuera de esa habitación en la que había una camilla médica con correas e instrumentos de restricción que no tenían nada que ver con la medicina. Me llevaron por el pasillo y me lanzaron a una celda, y grité aún más fuerte cuando me di cuenta de que se llevaron a Rom-kun. Me senté, me mecí y lloré, tratando de no saber lo que debía estar pasándole a Scopa, tratando de no verlo en mi mente. No sé cuanto tiempo los guardias me dejaron sola, pero regresaron después de un corto tiempo, sonriéndome, mientras abrían la puerta de la celda y entraban.

—¿Dónde está mi bebé? —pregunté, mi voz ahogada sonó como la de una anciana.

—Si te comportas y haces lo que decimos —me indicó uno de ellos—, no vamos a cortar los pequeños dedos de sus manos y pies.

Hice todo lo que me pidieron. No fue tan malo como mi primer año en la casa de Vegeta… no me hicieron venir de la forma en que el príncipe del mal hizo cuando finalmente cedí a él. Y ellos sabían que significarían sus vidas si me herían. Pero fue malo, muy malo.

Me desvanecí en algún momento y volví a la lucidez mientras estaba siendo arrastrada por el pasillo hacia la habitación blanca. Mousrom me preguntó si disfruté pasar tiempo con sus guardias. Scopa estaba a su lado, atado en la camilla médica. No había sangre, utilizaron agujas de acupuntura conectadas a inductores de dolor neural. Uno de ellos me sujetó al costado de la cama y me hizo ver como Mousrom volvía a trabajar en Scopa, como Mousrom lo hacía gritar. Mi pobre, bueno y dulce amigo, que no le hizo daño a nadie en su vida...

Empecé a derrumbarme después de menos de dos minutos.

—¡Alto! —Yo estaba llorando—. ¡Detente! ¡Diré lo que quieras que diga! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, deja de hacerle daño!

Mousrom se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban de triunfo y Scopa … Scopa pronunció una palabra con su voz ronca y rota por los gritos.

—Rom-kun...

Cerré mi boca y vi en la despreciable y embustera mirada de Mousrom que él sabía que yo no le diría nada ahora. Si hablaba, ¿qué pasaría con Rom-kun? La única esperanza que teníamos en absoluto, la única esperanza para mi bebé, era que Scopa y yo resistiéramos hasta que Vegeta descubriera donde estábamos. A estas alturas, seguramente sabría que desaparecimos y debía estar buscándonos.

La mirada de Mousrom pasó de Scopa a mí y luego regresó a él otra vez.

—Maldita sea —gruño. Se quedó mirando a Scopa con admiración—. Eres más hombre de lo que te hubiera dado crédito, muchacho. Suelta a la mujer por un momento, soldado. —El guardia que me restringía me dejó ir y yo me incliné sobre Scopa y empecé a sacar las agujas de los puntos de presión en su cuerpo, sollozando histéricamente, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, sin preguntarme por qué me habían liberado o por qué me dejaban desconectar a Scopa de sus aparatos de tortura. Me incliné otra vez y besé su rostro.

—Scopa... —dije—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! Te amo...

Su rostro tenía una palidez mortal y su maraña de rizos negros estaban enredados y empapados con su propio sudor, pero de alguna manera, se las arregló para sonreírme.

—Te silencié porque tenía miedo y fui débil —susurró—. No seré débil esta vez, Bulma... no seré débil.

Mousrom había estado de pie en la cabecera de la camilla. Se agachó y tomó la cabeza de Scopa con las dos manos, y le rompió el cuello.

Me quedé mirando el rostro de Scopa sin moverme. Me tomó un momento o dos antes de darme cuenta de lo que acababa de ver. Entonces empecé a gritar "¡no!" una y otra vez. Mousrom hizo rodar el cuerpo... el cuerpo de Scopa fuera de la camilla y este golpeó el piso con toda la fuerza del peso muerto. Me arrodillé y traté de levantarlo de nuevo, traté de despertarlo, pero Mousrom me arrastró cogiéndome por debajo de los brazos y me dejó caer sentada en la camilla médica. Él me golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para hacer zumbar mis oídos, luego, puso sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro para obligarme a mirarlo.

—Piensa en el pequeño hijo de Bardock y cálmate, muchacha —me ordenó con frialdad.

Aún así, mi cabeza nadaba en el horror, la negación y demasiado dolor para procesarlo, atrapada en el destellante y malvado brillo de sus ojos. Me acarició el rostro y yo gemí, y traté de arrastrarme lejos.

—Ahora —continuó usando una uniforme voz firme como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—. Solo hay una regla en esta habitación. Me precio de ser un juez perspicaz de como una persona dada reaccionará al estrés y al trauma. Tú, mi niña, tendrás la tentación de salir de la sesión antes de que se haya completado. Mi orden para ti es esta: no te encierres en ti misma y me dejes con nada más que una muñeca que respira. Si lo haces, voy a traer a tu pequeño "Rom-kun" a esta habitación y cortaré en trozos los dedos de sus pies... ¿Me entiendes?

Asentí.

Intentaron con los inductores de dolor de acupuntura primero. Dolió como el infierno y yo grité como un alma en pena, pero algo en la forma en que respondí pareció molestar a Mousrom. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en los suyos, mantuve un contacto visual constante, así él no pensaría que me replegaba en mí. Así no lastimaría a Rom-kun. Parecía que le gustaba eso. De vez en cuando estiraba el brazo y tocaba mi rostro o mi mano, y me di cuenta de que esto era el sexo para él. Creo que fue cuando la rabia me golpeó, finalmente, por todo lo que él había hecho. Por Scopa, por mí, por demasiadas personas para contar. El dragón del odio se revolvió desplazándose en sus espirales, se despertó y aulló dentro de su prisión para liberarse, y empecé a aullar con ella. Empecé a maldecir a través de los gritos, luchando contra las correas de seguridad. Cuando Mousrom tocó mi cabello, le mordí el dedo hasta el hueso.

—Vamos a intentar algo un poco menos refinado ahora —me dijo mientras empezaba a sacarme las agujas.

Me arrancó las uñas, una a la vez, una pequeña pieza a la vez. Dolió. Grité. También pateé y le escupió en la cara y lo maldije con cada sucia palabra obscena que había aprendido de Bardock y su escuadrón en los últimos ocho años.

Se detuvo después de que los dedos de mis manos eran un caos sangriento, sin uñas, y me estudió evaluándome de una manera que de repente me espantó de nuevo.

Él gruñó y frunció el ceño.

—Te podría romper, pero tomaría más tiempo del que disponemos. Estoy luchando contra las agujas del reloj en este asunto. Tu umbral de dolor es demasiado alto para una muchacha tan bonita, querida. Debería haber recordado que fuiste una esclava de placer. No habrías sobrevivido un año en la casa del príncipe si no fueras mucho más dura de lo que aparentas, así que... vamos a probar un enfoque diferente. —Se apartó de mí y le ordenó algo a uno de los guardias. El soldado se fue y volvió unos pocos tensos momentos después, trayendo a un muy despierto Rom-kun.

—Mamá —comenzó—, estos hombres son malos. Ellos…

No sé lo que Rom-kun vio primero, mis manos o a Scopa tendido frío y muerto en el piso, con los ojos abiertos y fijos. La habitación empezó a temblar, era como estar en una vía de ferrocarril cuando el sonido y las vibraciones de un tren en movimiento se te vienen encima.

—¡Mamámamámamá! —gritó Rom-kun.

Y la sala estalló a nuestro alrededor.

Recuerdo que estaba atrapada debajo de algo, de una sección del techo. Este cayó sobre nosotros en una sola pieza, encajonándonos en un pequeño agujero y probablemente eso salvó nuestras vidas cuando todo el complejo se desplomó sobre nosotros. Recuerdo sentir el sólido peso de Rom-kun entre mis brazos, no cuestioné como había llegado hasta allí, y el sonido de su voz sollozando.

—Mamá... pobre mamá...

Algo arrancó la losa de piedra que estaba equilibrada sobre nuestras cabezas y una nevada de polvo de cemento se vertió sobre nosotros. Manos cálidas, callosas y gentiles nos levantaron, y luego yo estaba en los brazos de Vegeta. Me quedé inerte contra el fuerte calor de su pecho, escuchando los sollozos de terror de Rom-kun diciendo: «¡Edeeta! ¡Edeeta!» empezar a retroceder lentamente. El rostro de Vegeta, pálido y surcado por las lágrimas, el horror y la creciente rabia al ver lo que le habían hecho a mis manos parecía muy lejano. Sé que hablé con él. Sé que Bardock se lanzó sobre los hombres de Mousrom con un rugido como el de un león al asalto y empezó a matarlos. Vi a Vegeta levantarse y caminar con calma hacia Mousrom y matarlo sin dudar. Se volvió hacia mí, me tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y me meció contra él, sus gentiles dedos trazaron las líneas de mi rostro y me alejé a la deriva bajo esa caricia relajante, lejos de todo mal, de todo lo hiriente, suspendida en un útero como en un capullo de paz.

Desperté una vez para encontrar a Nail cernido sobre mí, sus manos brillaban con el resplandor verde de su poder curativo. Bardock estaba a mi lado y Rom-kun todavía seguía en mis brazos.

—... He hecho una sanación profunda y una purga uterina para protegerla de la concepción —oí a Nail decirle a Bardock en voz baja—, pero no puedo sanar la peor de sus heridas...

—Ahora duerme, niña —murmuró Bardock. Me hundí debajo de la superficie de la conciencia de nuevo.

Soñé con Scopa sentado con mi mamá en su jardín. Ella le estaba diciendo que era un joven agradable y le ofreció limonada. Me desperté llorando en nuestra cama en la villa con el calor del cuerpo de Vegeta envolviéndome. Rom-kun se había ido y mis brazos estaban vacíos. Vegeta se puso de costado a mi lado y me miró de modo solemne, mientras mis sollozos se hacían más fuertes y perdía completamente el control de mí misma. Se me ocurrió en algún lugar de esa parte clínica y analítica de mi cerebro que procesa los hechos con serenidad, que yo no le había permitido a mis emociones ir más allá de lo que podía recordar. Tal vez no desde ese día en la cima de la montaña en los riscos del norte. Reprimir el dolor, deshacerme del él, del sufrimiento y del horror, y conseguir volver a levantarme se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para mí. Pero yo no me estaba deshaciendo de esto. Lloré hasta que los sollozos se elevaron a lamentos, luego a gritos y perdí todo rastro de pensamiento racional. Gemí hasta que mi voz comenzó a fallar, hasta que mi fuerza comenzó a diluirse en una especie de melancólica languidez. Y todo el tiempo, él me sostuvo, sin hablar, solo estando allí, solo amándome. Él me amaba. Él me ama…

Poco a poco, empecé a hablar.

—Es mi culpa —le susurré. Yo lo atraje a nuestra pequeña conspiración de paz. No hablé ni confesé, porque sabía que hacer eso podría significar la muerte de Rom-kun—. Yo… yo pude haber dicho algo mientras ellos estaban… estaban hiriéndolo, pero tuve miedo de lo que le sucedería a Rom-kun. ¡Debí haber hablado! ¡Debí haber confesado lo que sea que quisieran para salvarlo!

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor y su voz profunda, y suave sostenía un lejano estruendo de furia asesina.

—No es tu culpa —dijo—. Es culpa de Mousrom y lo ha pagado con su vida.

—Scopa... —Casi gemí su nombre. Pude ver su rostro en mi mente, escuchar su voz diciéndome que no tendría miedo nunca más, ver la luz y la vida dejar sus ojos mientras Mousrom le rompía el cuello… —. ¡Él nunca le hizo daño a nadie! —Mi voz se había comenzado a elevar con estridencia, en discanto con el sonido de los rugidos distantes en mi mente, el dragón gritaba su canción de odio y rabia por su propio dolor por Scopa—. Él salvó más vidas de las que puedo contar. Y él… él… —Me senté, saliendo bruscamente de su abrazo y mis aún sensibles manos se cerraron en puños—. ¡Todo lo que es bueno y decente siempre es despedazado! Toda mi vida... todos y todo lo que he amado o me importan. Y solo vuelvo a ponerme de pie cada vez que mi vida es destruida y empiezo a construir otra, cuando sé... ¡Cuándo sé que todo volará por los aires al final! Romayn y Scopa y… y tú y todos. Voy a despertar un día para encontrar que Rom-kun fue matado en un ejercicio de entrenamiento después de que se lo llevaron a los cuarteles de niños, o que tú, o Bardock, o Kyouka, o Articha han muerto en una batalla en alguna parte. O que tu padre finalmente te ordenó que me pusieras a un lado y me envíes fuera del planeta como una mujer libre, pero… pero…

—Eso no va a suceder —replicó usando un tono rudo—. No si yo vivo para ver un millar de años. ¡Bulma... escúchame! —Se sentó, me miró y me estudió casi con incertidumbre antes de que se acercara y me tomara en sus brazos de nuevo—. No diré que nadie que valoras no morirá. Eso sucederá en algún momento, pero mi padre no me controlará de cualquier forma nunca más.

Habría sabido o habría descubierto ya, que su padre nos tendió una trampa para empujarlo a romper las minas.

—Tú no…

—No... —gruñó—, aunque fue una cosa cercana.

Por supuesto, él no había matado a su padre ni siquiera por esto. Él me ama, ama a Rom-kun, había sentido más afecto y amistad por Scopa de lo que jamás admitiría; pero ama a su padre también. Y el más marcado de todos los cambios en Vegeta desde su recuperación era que él probablemente sería incapaz de matar a su padre ahora o a cualquier persona que le importe.

—Tu padre te dijo que iba a «ayudarte a mantener tu derecho». Él sabía que vernos en las manos de Mousrom rompería las minas en tu mente y todo lo que le costaría sería tu amor, y la vida de Scopa... —El viejo bastardo... ¡El demoníaco, demoníaco viejo bastardo!

Pude ver que él sabía que esto era cierto y lo vi luchar contra la rabia por lo que su padre había hecho, y alejarse del dolor y la traición.

—Jeiyce es mi prisionero, Bulma.

Parpadeé por la sorpresa absoluta.

—¿Cómo… ?

—Bardock encontró su escondite por una pista que recibimos en una transmisión de hiperluz interceptada. Estaba en Tsirusei, un planeta donde nunca habríamos pensado en buscarlo. Fui allí mientras te estabas recuperando, peleé con él y lo traje vivo. —La fiera luz en sus ojos, llenos de tanto odio por el hombre que lo había despojado de su orgullo, de su voluntad y en última instancia su propia identidad lo hacía... lo hacía parecer al otro Vegeta, el príncipe del mal. Me estremecí contra él. Por supuesto, ellos tenían el mismo aspecto. El príncipe del mal no estaba muerto. Decirme que se fusionó con el hombre que amaba era una manera bonita y poética de mentirme a mí misma, de tratar de hacer que el hombre que mató a mi hijo y me usó tan brutalmente era alguien más. ¿O estaba equivocada? ¿Había Jeiyce matado al príncipe de esa casa de verano de pesadilla en el mar occidental con tanta seguridad como si hubiera atravesado una estaca a través de su negro corazón? No lo sabía... ¡Dioses, no lo sabía!

—La guerra va a terminar pronto, Bulma —afirmó Vegeta—. Lo ejecutaré en la primera noche de la temporada de la luna, el día del centenario de mi padre, en ocho semanas. A pesar de lo que Jeiyce cree, la guerra va a morir con él, aunque no de forma inmediata. Cazaremos a los rebeldes todavía. Los buscaremos y lucharemos contra ellos donde los podamos encontrar, eso nos mantendrá vigilantes y listos para la lucha durante muchos años por venir, pero como has dicho, van a ser difíciles de ubicar. Y con tus escudos antiradiación, no podrán atacarnos. —Él había empezado a temblar por algún tipo de conflicto interno, un leve estremecimiento apenas se extendió atravesando su cuerpo—. Cuando Jeiyce esté muerto y el imperio esté una vez más estable y fuerte, tomaré el trono. Mi padre… —Se detuvo. Había llegado al punto conflictivo de todos sus planes para el futuro. Su padre. A quien debía matar con sus propias manos para ascender al trono del Vegetasei. Él sabía que su padre quería eso, sabía lo que el rey me había hecho a mí y a Scopa. Sabía que no existía otro camino, pero eso lo destrozaría cuando llegara el momento. Se encontró con mi mirada y sus ojos hablaron más elocuentemente de la angustia que cualquier palabra.

—Él lo entiende —dije—. Él sabía que firmar la orden de arresto lo haría más fácil para ti. Se dio cuenta que estás listo.

Vegeta asintió.

—Cuando sea rey, voy a servir a mi pueblo, los protegeré y los guiaré. Daré mi vida por ellos si es necesario, pero dispondré de todas las cosas en mi propia casa como desee. La tradición y la propiedad serán condenadas, no tomaré ninguna reina, encontraré a una guerrera fuerte para dar a luz a mi hijo... pero será tuyo para criar. Tú… —Me tocó el rostro—. Tú has demostrado ser una talentosa instructora de futuros reyes. Romayn será su hermano de crianza, su primer lugarteniente y su guardaespaldas. Como tal, será entrenado en el palacio junto con mi heredero y no irá a los cuarteles. Eres libre, mujer, vete si es tu deseo, tú y el niño, o quédate y ayuda a reconstruir mi imperio. Es tu derecho, ya que has contribuido a salvarlo.

Le di un beso, inundada en otra tormenta de lágrimas. Parecía que no podía parar. Había demasiada felicidad y dolor arremolinándose en mi interior para separarlos, y cada emoción positiva se enhebraba con la tristeza o el dolor. ¡Quería sentirme bien! Quería sentirme joven y viva, libre del pesar y de todos los horrores de mi pasado. Quería que él se llevara todo lejos antes de que las manos que agarraban a los muertos que había enterrado me arrastraran consigo para siempre. Profundicé el beso, mi cuerpo se moldeó al suyo y sentí que su corazón comenzaba a correr.

—Hazme el amor —le susurré.

—Bulma... —empezó y buscó mis ojos para tratar de comprender que era lo que realmente quería, lo que realmente me me ayudaría.

—Te necesito —sollocé—. Quiero... quiero dejar de sufrir. Quiero sentirme como lo hice ese último día en casa de Bardock: feliz, amada y en paz. Te deseo, Vegeta... por favor...

Él hizo lo que le pedí. Fuera lo que fuera que viera en mis ojos lo convenció de que este era el mejor remedio. Pasó su mano por mi cabello y me recostó gentilmente. Empezó a delinear mi cuerpo con dedos inestables, sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de amor, pero también llenos de miedo. De que me haría daño, de que fuera a arruinar esto. Cada toque era ligero como una pluma y su rostro... parecía el de un hombre en adoración en un templo, sirviendo a su diosa hecha carne. Comenzó a besar mi cuerpo y cada nueva centímetro de piel que su ardiente boca tocaba quedaba prendida en fuego, haciendo que mi corazón y mis pulmones se fatigaran más con cada respiración. Cuando llegó a la hendidura de mis muslos, hizo una pausa y me sonrió con malicia cuando hice una especie de suave y bajo gemido de necesidad.

—Paciencia mujer —susurró. Y empezó su caminata lenta y enloquecedora a lo largo de mi muslo interno, tocando todos mis sentidos, cada sinapsis, cada terminación nerviosa; luego su boca encontró mi centro y provocó clímax tras clímax en mí hasta que tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás como un animal salvaje y grité. ¡¿Cuándo... Kamisama, cuándo aprendió a hacer eso?! Pensé con un aturdido estremecimiento en el momento en que se levantó y se arrastró por encima de mi cuerpo en un dulce retroceso de besos sobre cada centímetro de piel que había olvidado en su camino hacia abajo. Él estaba sonriendo ligeramente de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho, luego arqueó la espalda como un gato grande mientras descendía sobre mí y besó mi boca temblorosa. Su sonrisa burlona se escapó cuando envolví mis brazos y mis piernas alrededor de él, y sentí su dureza sobre mí, ahora estaba casi loca por la necesidad de tenerlo dentro. Él avanzó apenas pasando el umbral de mi interior... luego se detuvo, su corazón golpeaba contra el mío como un tambor.

—Vegeta... —Casi suplique.

—Shhh... —dijo temblando en mis brazos como una hoja, con el rostro empapado en sudor. Él comenzó a hundirse dentro y fuera de mí, pero nunca yendo más profundo de lo que había hecho, en una serie de dulces y agonizantes golpes de poca profundidad que se mantuvieron trayéndome justo al borde de la liberación, siempre apenas por debajo de esta. Sus ojos me encontraron, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron por instruirlos a contenerse de enterrarse en mí por completo. Oh, Dioses, ¿qué estaba esperando...

—Por favor... —Traté de tomar aire—. Vegeta…

—¿Me quieres? —susurró contra mis labios.

—¡Sí, sí!

Todavía se movía rítmicamente, aun negándose a mí; cuando él tomó un larga y profunda respiración temblorosa y comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba cruda por la tensión de lo mucho que me quería.

—Eres libre, Bulma... Romayn es tuyo para siempre. Este planeta te pertenece, es tu hogar. —Se retiró y quedó suspendido sobre mí, riachuelos de sudor corrían por su rostro—. Juré devolverte todo lo que tomé. El niño, el hogar y la libertad son tuyos, tanto como un hombre mortal puede reemplazar esas cosas… todo excepto tu compañero. Te lo daré si me aceptas, Bulma. —Me besó lenta y profundamente; sus ojos ardían en los míos, tratando de leer mis pensamientos para sentir lo que yo sentía—. ¿Me aceptas?

Y mi corazón pareció quedarse inmóvil en un balbuceante ataque cardíaco por el golpe repentino. Me estaba preguntando... si quería que sea suya. Su amante, su compañera, su esposa, su todo. Y yo quería... Oh, Dioses, ¡no lo sabía! Sabía que lo amé con todo el corazón en la casa de Bardock. Sabía que él trabajó muy duro rompiendo su esencia y su orgullo en todo momento desde su regreso a la capital para convertirse en el hombre que amaba de nuevo.

Pero... no había una manera de conocer con certeza, fuera de toda duda, quien me sostenía en sus brazos, salvo con una prueba muy simple...

—¿Me amas?

Y algo dentro de mí comenzó a llorar de dolor mientras su boca se cerraba en una reacción automática a las palabras.

—Bulma…

Él no podía hacerlo. Todavía quedaba suficiente de la bestia para levantar el brazo desde cualquier hoyo donde Vegeta lo hubiera enterrado y cerro su boca contra la expresión que había llegado tan fácilmente como respirar a él antes de recordar su pasado.

—¿Me amas? —pregunté de nuevo, suave y firme—. El hombre que amé en la casa de Bardock, el hombre que deberías haber sido, me dijo que me amaba. Lo veo dentro de ti más de lo que imaginé posible. Él no se ha ido... es una parte de ti. Lo veo en todo lo que has hecho desde que regresamos, pero hay que hacerlo salir un poco más. ¡Tienes que decirlo!

—Yo… yo… —gruñó frustrado y lo intentó de nuevo—. Bulma... —Se encontró con mis ojos y su mirada estaba llena de odio hacia sí mismo, llena de indefensa e impotente necesidad de decir lo que sentía. Él gruñó de nuevo, más suave esta vez y se sentó conmigo poniéndome a horcajadas sobre su regazo, todo su corazón estaba en sus ojos... y hundió sus dientes profundamente en la base de mi cuello para empujar sus pensamientos hacia mí como una suave melodía entretejida con el canto de mis propios pensamientos. No fue invasivo. Pude ver lo que estaba ofreciendo mostrarme, desnudó el núcleo de su propia alma para enseñarme lo que él no era capaz de decir, pero yo tenía que extender la mano y tomarlo. Pasé a través de los bordes exteriores de su mente y probé su corazón, su alma. Se sentían como el viento y el cielo, como el calor del sol en mi rostro. Su corazón se sentía fuerte y salvaje, como el de un lobo o el de un león. No podías domarlo ni conquistarlo, pero si podías ganar su amor, te amaría con todo su ser. Cambiaría toda su violenta forma asesina por estar a tu lado, por tener el más pequeño trozo de tus afectos. Moriría por ti. Abrí mi mente a él, lo dejé entrar y le mostré todo lo que era yo, todo mi ser. Lo sentí verterse en mí mientras su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra el mío y continuó haciéndolo sin entrar realmente. Él tomó la medida completa de lo que yo era, de lo que sentía por él, mi odio, mi amor, mis temores, mis esperanzas y su pecho empezó a sacudirse con desgarradores sollozos cuando vio todo el mal que me había hecho a través mis ojos, todo en lo que él se había convertido y todo lo que yo necesitaba que fuera. Pasó junto a la prisión del dragón con un estremecimiento de horror, al ver lo que era, el cementerio de mis más negros y salvajes odios y pecados. De alguna manera, él no pudo oír su voz, quizá debido a que su rabia por lo que yo estaba haciendo quedó enrejada, pero el trueno de su rugido era ensordecedor. Él no permaneció allí para mirar los horrores que estaban ocultos en esa celda de obsidiana ni el secreto del constructor de las armas de Jeiyce.

La vergüenza y la maravilla se arremolinaron en su interior, al ver que yo pudiera sentir cualquier cosa que no sea rechazo, odio y repugnancia por él, por que esas eran cosas que ya había pagado docenas de veces, y que lo reconociera como alguien nuevo, un hombre nacido el día en que el príncipe del mal murió en algún lugar en las mazmorras más profundas de Avani Trice. Él era mío, lo pude ver. Mío para darle órdenes, mío para amarlo si quisiera. Él movería las estrellas de sus órbitas en el cielo si se lo pidiera o emplearía los últimos gramos de su fuerza intentándolo. Yo era... yo era su eje.

Pero el otro... el otro estaba todavía dentro de él. Podía sentir el fantasma del príncipe del mal dormir en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón, el lugar donde mató a demasiadas personas para contarlas y gritó de alegría mientras lo hacía. Era el lugar del violento asesinato manchado de sangre, de rabia, de carnicería, de violación y de malicia, y de, sobre todo, la piedra de toque de todos sus pecados, el desmesurado orgullo y la arrogancia. Todo eso estaba vivo dentro de él, todavía lo tenía y siempre desearía llamar a esa parte de su naturaleza cuando le fuera indispensable. Pero yo... yo no podía vivir con el príncipe oscuro en mi corazón y en mi cabeza. Eso me volvería completamente loca. Tenía que saber que él era solo un fantasma, que mi Vegeta era el verdadero, el hombre que debería haber sido siempre.

—Dilo, Vegeta —dije de nuevo, mi voz se quebrantó mientras él vertía toda su alma en mis manos, para abrazarla o romperla en pedazos. Una brizna de pensamiento, el suyo, de que lo último era lo que me correspondía si lo deseaba, pasó deslizándose, de que yo era la medida de todo lo que conocía o entendía por amor.

—¡Te amo! —Él se ahogó con las palabras, casi las gritó, obligándolas a pasar las fauces de su propio dragón del odio que era la sombra del monstruo que había sido. Y cuando lo hizo... cuando lo hizo, el otro no se despertó ni se movió. ¡Él estaba muerto! ¡Muerto!

 _¡Te amo, Vegeta... eres el Vegeta que amo! ¡Lo eres!_ No lo expresé en voz alta y no fue necesario. Nunca tendría que poner lo que sentía por él en bastas palabras de nuevo a menos que lo quisiera.

Me hundí sobre él para dejarlo entrar profunda y lentamente, mi boca se posó sobre la suya y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nos movimos juntos de una forma dulce y pausada, y me quedé sin aliento por la suave risa cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos en el aire, flotando sobre la cama, mi cuerpo estaba envuelto alrededor de él y el de él alrededor mío. Mi mente estaba en la suya, la suya en la mía. Yo lo presioné, instándolo a moverse más rápido, más fuerte, mientras girábamos en un círculo lento en el aire. El cosquilleo de su energía se ondulaba sobre mi piel, revistiéndome en su aura, sosteniéndome como si yo no tuviera peso. Sentía como si mis pulmones fueran a estallar, como si mi corazón fuera a volar por los aires cuando nos fundimos juntos hacia el final enredando nuestras almas, encerrados juntos en una llamarada de amor, odio y necesidad, y… y él se empujó dentro de mí una última vez y yo me vine, sollozando y riendo. Todo quemó dentro de mí como el fuego de un sol recién nacido. Aún no puedo describir el final con algo tan lastimosamente insuficiente como las palabras. Él gritó y cayó sobre el borde conmigo, su voz se entrecortó en mi oído cuando se vino dentro de mí y todo su cuerpo tembló con el peso y la verdad de las palabras que pronunció.

—Te amo, Bulma —susurró—. Oh, Dioses, te amo...

Él se preguntaba si era posible morir de insuficiencia cardíaca solo por la alegría. La habitación parecía estar girando a su alrededor con una placentera y vertiginosa falta de definición, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas cosquilleaban de placer. Y yo... yo podía sentirlo, podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

—Puedo sentirte —dije con voz trémula—... aún dentro de mí... en todas partes

—Fue tan profundo a causa de la luna —me explicó en voz baja, su respiración se desaceleraba y su corazón martilleaba contra el mío—. Pronto será peligroso para nosotros compartir la misma cama... —Un hilo de preocupación y de inquietud se disparó a través de él.

Lo besé.

—Pero todavía no.

—Todavía no. —Él estuvo de acuerdo—. Duerme ahora... mañana será un mejor día.

Fui al centro médico hoy. Vegeta quería que me quedara en casa, pero yo sabía que tenía que mantenerme en movimiento. Si me sentaba en la villa durante todo el día, a solas con nada más que mis propios pensamientos... eso sería malo. El enclaustramiento final para aislarnos del tiempo que durara la temporada de la luna estaba a solo un mes y los bebés me iban a necesitar. Hiru se sentó en cirugía, su rostro lleno de cicatrices era una máscara en blanco, sin movimiento, no pareció notar que estaba en la habitación cuando llegué para tomar a Rom-kun de Bardock. Kharda fue destruida, lo sabía por el servicio de noticias de hiperluz. Nachti...

—¿Ella está bien? —pregunté tomando su mano. Él me apretó los dedos con una presión ligera y suave.

—Tuve noticias. Ella está bien, Bulma-chan. Está bien ahora. Hay mucho por hacer antes de la temporada de la luna, pero la veré pronto. —Me sonrió y él se veía... aliviado. En paz. No existía más tormento o preocupación agobiando su rostro, aunque tenía el corazón roto por la muerte de Scopa. No podía hablar de ello y yo tampoco. Todo en el centro médico estaba quieto y en silencio, no había ninguna charla ni ninguna conversación ociosa. Un manto de duelo se había sentado sobre todo el complejo, tan espeso que era tangible.

Zabón me encontró al final de la tarde. Su rostro estaba... Él estaba en ese lugar profundo y oscuro que está más allá de las lágrimas. Yo conocía ese lugar, lo conocía muy bien y mi corazón se rompió de nuevo por verlo allí.

—Me voy, amor —dijo, su voz sonaba apagada—. Escúchame, toma a Rom-kun y desaparece con Nail-san. Puedes pasar el escudo. Vete ahora y no mires hacia atrás.

—No —le contesté de manera constante—. Estoy salvando a todo el mundo, Zabón. A todo el mundo. Todos, excepto Scopa...

—Es demasiado tarde para eso —sentenció—. Vegetasei va a morir. No te interpongas entre los saiyayíns y la justicia, Bulma.

Tuve la sensación repentina de Nail justo detrás de mí, de pie como un alto guardián de piel esmeralda a mi hombro.

—Te voy a detener —declaré.

—Es demasiado tarde para detener cualquier cosa. —Luego se inclinó y me besó en la frente—. No te volveré a ver, amor.

Se giró para irse, pero Bardock estaba parado detrás de él. Yo aún no lo había visto entrar en la habitación. Los dos hombres se congelaron suspendidos al borde de la violencia. Bardock se interpuso en su camino.

—He leído el informe del arresto, rashayyayín —dijo Bardock con frialdad—. Tú trajiste esto sobre él, sobre Bulma y mi hijo.

Zabón tragó saliva cuando recibió el golpe. No discutió ni trató de defenderse y Bardock no atacó, solo se le quedó mirándo.

—Vete. —Bardock finalmente se encolerizó—. Vuelve a tu señor maiyoshyín. Scopa me rogaría por tu vida si todavía viviera, pero si nos encontramos de nuevo, te enviaré a él.

Zabón sonrió con gravedad.

—Lo veré muy pronto. Toma a Bulma y al niño y deja este planeta, Bardock, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Bardock solo se quedó parado y lo vio alejarse.

—Hay algo terrible en su mente —dijo Nail en voz baja.

—De eso no tengo ninguna duda —retumbó Bardock—. Él va a su muerte, no volveremos a verlo.

Intenté comer hoy, pero empecé a llorar sobre mi comida. Scopa está en todas partes aquí, sus cosas y su rostro están atados a una docena de recuerdos en cada habitación. Yo sabía que Rom-kun se hallaba a mi lado y que no debía llorar delante suyo. Él era tan pequeño, tan pequeño y vio lo que le habían… habían hecho a Scopa y a mí. Yo tenía que ser fuerte y consolarlo, pero mientras me sentaba allí tratando de obstruir las lágrimas, su pequeña mano tocó mi rostro. Se había metido en mi regazo, sus ojos negros lucían enormes y llenos de lágrimas.

—Mamá, soñé con Scopa anoche. Estaba sentado con una señora bonita en un jardín. Él le estaba contando sobre nosotros.

Demasiado había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas para ser impactada. Besé su carita.

—Yo tuve el mismo sueño, bebé.

—Era real, mamá. No estés triste, allí es muy agradable... lo recuerdo. Scopa es feliz, mamá, pero… pero… —Su rostro empezó a desmoronarse—. ¡Todavía lo extraño mucho! —Y se puso a llorar. Nos sentamos y lloramos durante bastante tiempo hasta que ya no nos quedaron lágrimas, como papá solía decir. Pero, oh, Dioses, yo le creo. Fue real. ¿Cómo podríamos haber soñado lo mismo? Y el recuerdo de ese sueño, de Scopa y mamá sentados en su jardín juntos, me ayudó a pasar el resto de ese primer día.

Me desperté esta mañana enredada en los brazos de Vegeta y miré su rostro durmiente. Capturé la sensación del vuelo, del aire corriendo por mi rostro y el horror de que fuera demasiado tarde para salvarme. Él estaba soñando con ayer y con la loca lucha suya y de Bardock para salvarnos.

—¿Estamos vinculados por la luna? —le pregunté más tarde, antes de salir para el centro médico—. Todavía puedo sentirte...

—No... —respondió con el ceño fruncido y sentí la preocupación escapar de él—. Fuimos más profundo de lo que deberíamos, como ya he dicho, a causa de la luna. Es más que un sencillo vínculo matrimonial, pero la intensidad del enlace empático se desvanecerá a medida que avance el día. ¿Entiendes cuán importante es que nadie sepa lo que hay entre nosotros?

—Sí —dije suavemente.

Lo entiendo. Lo que hicimos ayer por la noche es permanente y mucho más profundo de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera imaginado porque la temporada de la luna está muy cerca. Sería peligroso que alguien se entere, incluso cuando él sea rey, y puede ser mortal para mí si alguien lo averigua ahora mismo. El rey... el padre de Vegeta hará todo lo imposible por matarme cuando se haga evidente que no empacaré y me marcharé al segundo de que la guerra acabe.

Esta tarde, a la caída del sol, quemamos el cuerpo de Scopa al estilo saiyayín, como si hubiera sido un guerrero de Vegetasei. Lo había sido, Vegeta me aseguró solemnemente, a su manera. Levanté la primera pieza de madera de su féretro. Todo el mundo añadió más. Todo el mundo, porque todos los que lo conocieron lo llamaron su amigo. Había muchos guerreros, hombres que yo no conocía, sobrevolando en torno a la parte superior del centro médico, en respetuoso silencio. Articha y Turna regresaron en algún momento durante la noche y ambos pusieron su propia rama de madera negra en el féretro, después Vegeta hizo lo mismo. Volvió el rostro hacia arriba y alrededor, y miró asesinamente a los guerreros reunidos en el cielo, todos los cuales Scopa trató en algún momento, que se quedaron con la boca abierta por el asombro.

—Es justo —declaró con una voz que llegó a lo más apartado de ellos—, que un príncipe honre a sus buenos y fieles servidores. ¡Quién quiera que sean!

Luego de regresar a casa, me acosté al lado de Vegeta y lloré toda la noche. En algún momento Rom-kun se metió en la cama, llorando también y Vegeta se sentó para jalarlo entre nosotros. El funeral había terminado. Mañana... mañana tendríamos que lidiar con que él se ha ido para siempre.

Se está haciendo tan familiar la sensación de profunda tristeza. Estoy tan cansada, muerta de cansancio. Descubrí lo que Hiru quiso decir cuando mencionó que Nachti estaba bien. Ella está muerta. Murió en la confusión y el fuego cuando ciudad Kharda fue destruida, me explicó Nail. Cuando se supo que Mousrom era un cadaver, todos en Kharda, los saiyayíns y alienígenas por igual, comenzaron disturbios. Los esclavos de Kharda quemaron su propia ciudad hasta los cimientos, demoliéndola, por la indignación y el horror de lo que había pasado allí, y los residentes saiyayíns terminaron el trabajo. Vieron la fábrica de torturas de Mousrom como una mancha al honor de todos los verdaderos guerreros. Y en algún momento, de alguna manera, durante todo esto, Nachti murió. Nail dijo que no conocía los detalles, tal vez nadie los conozca. No importa. Ella simplemente está muerta. Hiru no hablará conmigo ni con nadie sobre eso, continúa con su trabajo cada día, casi alegremente. Me repitió hoy que la verá pronto, después de que la temporada de la luna termine. No creo que esté en la negación, creo que quiere decir que se unirá a ella pronto.

Es dos semanas desde mi última entrada. Articha vino a mí hace tres días y me entregó un proyecto que no podía esperar, incluso en el calor de los preparativos del enclaustramiento en el centro médico, incluso mientras todavía estoy devanándome los sesos en busca de fugas de seguridad en el diseño del escudo y la autenticación del control del tráfico espacial. Ella me dijo con una voz dura, sin inflexiones, lo que por lo general sucede con las adolescentes, las que son demasiado mayores para el claustro y demasiado jóvenes para haber madurado físicamente para la locura de deseo que la luna despierta en todos los que se quedan en la superficie.

—El fuerte sobrevive —sentenció sombría—. Las cosas siempre han sido así. Yo he prevalecido sobre el rey para alterar la costumbre de esta luna. Hemos perdido demasiados guerreros en esta guerra para desperdiciar la vida de nuestros jóvenes de una forma tan displicente. El rey está de acuerdo conmigo.

¿Ah? Él probablemente tuvo miedo de interferir con ella en esto. Hombre inteligente. Yo encapsulé y desmonté seis grandes portatropas, usando soldadores microencapsulados para rediseñar las naves en una fracción del tiempo que habría tomado si hubieran estado de tamaño completo. Articha llamó a filas a todas las mujeres guerreras estacionadas dentro del planeta en edades comprendidas entre los seis y los catorce años, y en unos dos días, ella y Turna despegarán del planeta hasta que termine la temporada de la luna. Ayer por la mañana, me dijo que si ocurría algo "desafortunado", debía trasmitir un mensaje de amplia difusión pidiendo ayuda en una frecuencia específica. Ella haría lo mismo.

Anoche soñé que oía al dragón negro, mi dragón del odio, gritando en su prisión. Y aunque no podía escapar, escupió un sueño, una saludable ración de veneno para mí y para el hombre entre mis brazos.

Soñé... soñé con la casa de verano en el mar occidental. Y a través del vínculo, la unión demasiado profunda que une nuestros corazones y mentes, Vegeta lo soñó también, sintió todo lo que yo sentía y revivió el recuerdo conmigo.

Los dos nos despertamos en el mismo instante, salimos del sueño con el fantasma del dolor de huesos rompiéndose y carne desgarrada, y nos acostamos uno al lado del otro en un terrible silencio atormentado, sin tocarnos. Él estaba temblando como reacción a lo que había visto y sentido, pero yo no tenía consuelo que ofrecerle.

Me levanté y entré en el baño a pesar de que eran tres horas hasta el amanecer.

Lo dejé y no regresé a la cama.

Vegeta no está mostrando ningún síntoma de la demencia lunar todavía. Eso es extraño, cree que es el vínculo de alguna manera. Lo encontré esta mañana, trabajando en las solicitudes de transporte que enviará más ayuda médica a las colonias agrícolas y de caza que se vieron afectadas de manera constante por los rebeldes. Él levantó la vista de los archivos, su cuerpo estaba tenso, no sabía como reaccionar y tenía miedo de tocarme. Después de mi sueño de anoche, pasé las primeras horas caminando a través de las colinas, pensando y calmando demonios y fantasmas que se negaban a permanecer inmóviles.

Extendí la mano, tomé la suya y me incliné para besar sus labios.

—Esto sucederá, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé —dijo y su voz se quebró—. Daría mi vida por retirar eso de ti, amada.

—No se puede —le contesté—. Así que vive. Vive y ámame.

Se puso de pie y colocó sus brazos a mi alrededor, todavía se mostraba indeciso y delicado.

—Todos mis días, Bulma.

Los niños se están acumulando en la entrada del centro médico como lemmings al borde de un acantilado. Para la siguiente temporada de la luna, tenemos que organizar esto mejor, no tienen todos que aparecer el mismo maldito día. Los bebés, mis bebés, aquellos cuya programación infantil de condicionado manipulamos Hiru y yo, son ahora parte del cuartel infantil de un año de edad.

Ellos... ellos cantan todas las canciones infantiles madranis de Scopa. Apenas pueden caminar y aun así, los sargentos de instrucción los hicieron marchar hasta la entrada principal sin incidentes. Los otros, las cosechas de niños de mayor edad lucharon y mordieron, y tuvieron que ser golpeados para que se sometan a sus sargentos, pero mis bebés... obedecían, marchaban... y cantaban. Algunos de ellos me sonrieron y saludaron a Rom-kun mientras pasaban. Su sargento parecía nervioso por todo esto, pero comentó que nunca había tenido un grupo mejor y más fácil de manejar de cachorros. La falta de condicionamiento no parece haber deteriorado su voluntad de luchar en lo absoluto.

Estoy hasta el cuello de niños hiperactivos. Niños hiperactivos saiyayíns. Vegeta envió a Bardock y a su escuadrón para ayudar con el enclaustramiento de los niños, con esto me refiero a todos los niños en Vegetasei de cinco y menos. ¿He mencionado que los instructores de los cuarteles de los pequeños simplemente dejaron caer sus cargas —Bardock y Toma se refieren a ellos de manera cariñosa como «los pequeños hijos de puta»— en el umbral del centro médico y corrieron a las colinas? Los niños entrenan, juegan, se pelean y de vez en cuando sueltan ráfagas entre sí, que vuelan secciones de paredes, techos y el piso durante las tres actividades. Todavía tengo que ser capaz de discernir la diferencia entre entrenar, el juego y la lucha real, todo luce más o menos lo mismo para mí.

Pensé que tendría que llevar a los perros de regreso a la villa hasta el final de la temporada de la luna, después de que encontré a un grupo de niños de los cuarteles de tres años rodeando a Baka, discutían si debían cocinarla o comerla cruda. Bardock dio un pequeño discurso esa mañana a todos nuestros pequeños huéspedes, describió con lujo de detalles lo que el Saiyayín no Ouji haría con cualquiera que dañara a sus perros. Ahora, los niños tienen miedo de acercarse a cualquiera de ellos por temor a herirlos accidentalmente. Baka y Yaro de alguna manera han percibido el cambio de su lugar en la cadena alimentaria y han tenido una gran cantidad de diversión persiguiendo a los niños por todo el centro médico desde entonces.

El secuestro de más de treinta mil niños saiyayíns entre las edades de fase inicial y cinco años es una experiencia que solo ocurre una vez cada década. Gracias a los Dioses por eso. La próxima semana, estaremos listos para llevar a otro millar abajo y ponerlos en hibernación. El rey había puesto una prohibición a todos los embarazos el año pasado. Las incuvainas en la sala de incubación están vacías, lo que significa que más o menos veinte mil de los niños pueden ser colocados allí en un agradable bioéstasis y no tienen que ser sedados hasta la inconsciencia.

Rom-kun pasa su tiempo durante el día con los niños de los cuarteles de un año de edad. _Mis_ niños de un año de edad, aquellos cuya programación alteré. Dice que ha hecho algunos amigos, pero está un poco impaciente por que ninguno de ellos puede mantener realmente una conversación todavía. Él les está enseñando nuevas canciones. Casi me puse a llorar delante de todos en cirugía ayer cuando las reconocí, son todas las canciones que Scopa le enseñó a Rom-kun.

Dioses... Scopa está en todas partes aquí, en todas partes. Lo extraño mucho, extraño oír su voz y tenerlo para conversar. Él me estaría mirando con un poco de preocupación esta semana, me diría que me veo muy cansada y me preguntaría si estoy durmiendo.

No estoy durmiendo, no sé por que. A veces sueño cosas horribles, pero no puedo recordarlas por la mañana. A veces mis sueños se entrelazan con los de Vegeta y eso... eso puede ser muy bueno o muy malo, dependiendo de lo que cada uno de nosotros este soñando.

Algunas noches no duermo en lo absoluto.

Scopa se habría dado cuenta de que parezco desconectarme durante los raros momentos en que estoy sola y en silencio. Ahora estoy muy ocupada luchando contra el reloj, así que no es un problema en este momento, pero después de la temporada de la luna... voy a tener que lidiar con esto. ¿Es trastorno de estrés postraumático? Eso suena correcto. ¿Cuál trauma? Debo tomar una maldita elección.

¿Me pregunto si cuándo la temporada de la luna haya terminado sabré siquiera qué hacer conmigo misma?

No habrá ningún gran horror ni mal que combatir y seré capaz de relajarme. Es decir, si Vegeta-ou no intenta matarme por el temor de que su hijo "díscolo" pretenda poner a una alienígena en el trono a su lado y destroce el imperio que pasó su vida forjando al hacerlo.

Creo que Vegeta está pensando lo mismo. Comentó algo anoche en la cena, algo sobre que su padre le ha entregado los códigos de seguridad del tesoro real y de la contaduría general fuera del planeta. No ha dicho nada al respecto, pero creo que el rey está pasando poco a poco los últimos y más sensibles secretos del trono a su hijo. Pienso que lo han discutido y que un día o dos después de que acabe la temporada de la luna, Vegeta tomará el trono, que es otra forma de decir que va a matar a su padre. Dios de los Dioses... yo sé que es una costumbre antigua y sé que Vegeta-ou está más que bien con eso, está listo para morir de hecho. Los saiyayíns no envejecen. La vejez es una deshonra y un signo de cobardía, de miedo a la muerte. Elegir el momento de tu fallecimiento y poner tu casa en orden en algún lugar de la parte saludable de la mediana edad es lo mejor que esperan. Ven como un acto de amor matar… matar a sus padres y no dejarlos envejecer y enfermar. Pero por los Dioses... hará pedazos a Vegeta tal como es ahora.

Incluso si esto hubiera pasado hace tres o cuatro años, lo habría desgarrado por dentro, me parece. Ama al viejo bastardo demasiado. Y ahora... ahora, Vegeta es diferente, un hombre diferente y... será… Dioses, ¡¿qué fue eso?!

Me pareció...me... me pareció oír un rugido, como el de un enorme... un enorme depredador afuera, más allá de las colinas detrás de la villa.

Oigo el rugido. Suena lejano, pero está cada vez más cerca.

¿Dónde está Vegeta? Es bien entrada la noche...

Me gustaría que estuviera aquí.

La mitad de la sala está vacía ahora. Nos quedamos sin vainas de incubación en el momento en que llegamos a los tres años de edad, así que estamos tomando a los niños más grandes unos pocos a la vez y los sedamos. Luego cerramos el centro médico como una sala en cuarentena, por lo que los niños no recibirán incluso el más remoto destello de la luz de la luna o del olor de…, este..., adultos en celo. Eso podría despertarlos de los tranquilizantes tan fácilmente como la luna, a pesar de que todos están a años y años de distancia de la madurez sexual.

Nail quiere hacer un profundo tratamiento curativo en mí. Su tipo de curación.

Dice con esa tranquila y profunda voz suya que yo no estoy bien. Sé que no quiere decir físicamente.

Me siento... me siento bien. Bien. Me siento mejor que en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir muchísimo, ¿verdad? De cierta manera... colapsé hoy. No colapse en realidad, solo un poco al salir a comer por un momento o dos. Me estoy mirando en el espejo del dormitorio en este momento. Luzco cansada, pero por lo demás, me veo bien. Mi color es bueno, lleno de vida incluso. Estoy casi brillando, creo. Debo salir de este abismo en el que estoy ahora, amada y rodeada de las personas que amo: mi hijo, mi amante, mis amigos, mi profesión, mi... mi...

Está bien.

Creo que Nail estaría en lo correcto al diagnosticar agotamiento nervioso. Me está observando muy de cerca. Dijo que hablara con él siempre que quiera. Podría haber hablado con Scopa, podría haber hablado con Nachti. Scopa habría sacado cosas de mí que ni siquiera hubiera reconocido que me estaban carcomiendo y Nachti me habría dado su mordaz evaluación de una sílaba que pondría todo en perspectiva, pero ambos están muertos. Nail es un buen hombre, aun así no quiero otro mejor amigo. Sé que una gran parte de esto es debido a que estoy saldando cuentas por haber empujado las muertes de Scopa y Nachti a un lado porque había demasiado que hacer para detenerme y llorar.

Fui y me senté con Hiru hoy durante el almuerzo y sostuve su mano, aunque ninguno de los dos habló durante toda la comida. Quiero esperar lo mejor, pero ¿cuántas veces puede un hombre perder todo lo que ama y levantarse otra vez? Él ya es como un fantasma, aunque su cuerpo todavía está vivo, vagando a través de su día a día entre los deberes. Él no se recuperará en esta ocasión.

Dioses, estoy muy cansada. ¿Es por eso que me sigo quedando dormida? Soñé anoche que el dragón del odio estaba gritando en su prisión, sus garras acuchillaban las paredes de su celda. Me desperté sintiendo como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto, como si hubiera estado luchando contra la perra escamosa durante toda la noche. Cuando todo esto termine, iré a la casa de Bardock y pasaré unas semanas con Rom-kun y Vegeta, caminaré a través de los páramos, dormiré hasta tarde, comeré en exceso, haré el amor todas las noches. Descansaré. Los tres desapareceremos por un tiempo, mi familia y... y... yo...

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Ah sí. La solución por el momento es trabajar. Trabajar hasta que esté bien el último número binario de seguridad del escudo punto muerto de Vegetasei, trabajar para conseguir que el último de los niños quede oculto antes de que comiencen a convertirse en ózarus tempranos por la aproximación de la luna.

Vegeta me contó anoche que durante su primera temporada de la luna lloriqueó y fastidió por permanecer despierto durante esos días. Se convirtió en ózaru cinco semanas antes de la salida de la luna. Arrancó la parte superior del palacio y destrozó la mitad de la ciudad antes de que una docena de élites cambiaran y lo tumbaran. Él tenía cuatro años. Es hora de que Rom-kun entre en su propia vaina de incubación. Tenía su vaina separada de las filas interminables del almacén debajo en la sala de incubación y la coloqué en la sala de servidores del escudo al lado de mi propia oficina. En mi pequeño taller. Así lo podré ver dormir en el interior y saber que está bien, incluso si no puedo abrazarlo por más de un mes. Bardock me ayudó a mover la vaina y me observa muy de cerca. Sabe, tal vez mejor que nadie, lo mucho que Rom-kun significa para mí y cuanto... cuanto necesito a mi bebé...

No me importa la sombra constante de Bardock ahora. Él es de la familia, también, ¿verdad? Mi suegro, el abuelo de mi hijo…no. No. El padre de mi hijo. El padre de Rom-kun.

Por la noche, me acuesto agotada en los brazos de Vegeta y sé que él también lo está. Me hace el amor tan gentilmente. A veces solo me abraza. No lo dejo ver lo cansada que estoy en realidad, lo agotada que estoy. Él me ama, ¡él me ama tanto!

Pero a veces, me despierto en la noche y siento a mi dragón tratando de soltarse de su prisión. Mi dragón es un ella. El dolor que me produce es bajo y profundo como los dolores de parto o como cuando un hombre te destroza por dentro cuando te usa.

Es cuatro semanas hasta la temporada de la luna.

Hoy me mudé al centro médico para pasar ese periodo allí. Besé mi adiós a Vegeta, recogí al bebé y a los perros, y lo dejé a la espera de la llegada de la luna solo. Puse a Yaro en un tanque después de que Rom-kun accidentalmente lo lastimara, aplastó su pelvis y su esternón con nada más que un abrazo demasiado entusiasta. Observé su carita, durmiendo con tanta dulzura y besé el cristal que nos separaba. Lloró hasta que lo sedé, estaba tan lleno de horror por lo que había hecho que no quería que lo abrazara de despedida. Tenía tanto miedo de tocarme después de lo que le hizo a Yaro, que Vegeta tuvo que llevarlo al aviador y ponerle el cinturón. Cuando llegamos al centro médico, se lamentó en su asiento, negándose a dejar que lo levante, hasta que llamé a Bardock que estaba en cirugía para que lo pusiera dentro en su vaina de incubación.

Vegeta se encargó de esto un poco mejor. Los encontré esa mañana en el jardín, sostenía a Rom-kun en un extraño abrazo torpe y le hablaba suavemente, contándole sobre la luna y como esta volvía a los saiyayíns violentos, y tomaba todo su autocontrol a medida que se acercaba. Luego alzó la vista hacia mí desde encima de la cabeza del niño, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y lo vi endurecido por el esfuerzo de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Y con miedo. Miedo por mí, de lo que podría hacerme si me quedaba aún otro día. Ayer por la noche, él y Rom-kun parecían estar bien, pero en algún lugar entre el anochecer y el amanecer, la luna comenzó a trabajar en ambos. Esta mañana, pude ver el destello rojizo en sus ojos, los primeros destellos de la locura por venir.

Es más tarde. Me doblé después de la cena, enferma y vomitando, todo mi cuerpo se sacudía y podía sentir las garras afiladas de mi dragón negro arrastrándose a lo largo de las paredes de mi útero mientras vomitaba. Nail llegó, me encontró y me ayudó a limpiarme.

Luego me preguntó si necesitaba una vaina de incubación, mencionó que había cuatro o cinco que mantuvimos en reserva para casos de emergencia. Él me explicó que si esperaba hasta después del primer trimestre tendría que llevar al bebé a la viabilidad hasta que lo pueda retirar. Acababa de asumir que yo sabía que estaba embarazada.

Un bebé... un nuevo bebé.

El bebé de Vegeta. ¿Era esto lo que quiso decir en nuestra noche de bodas, cuándo afirmó qué me devolvería todo lo que tomó de mí? De todas las reparaciones, esta es la más valiosa e importante. Me ha dado otro hijo.

Voy a decírselo esta noche, él se pondrá feliz.

¿No es así?

Se lo conté. Él dijo «no». Dijo «no puedo permitirlo». Su pueblo se dividiría a la mitad por esto, su imperio caería en una guerra civil. Su pueblo me mataría y al bebé.

Es solo sentido común, yo lo entiendo.

Sufrí un colapso en un primer momento. Volví en mí cuando me sacudió, su rostro estaba aterrorizado y su voz sonaba entrecortada, casi lloraba. No pude oírlo al principio, los rugidos del dragón eran tan altos que no podía oír nada.

Él quiere que esté a salvo. Él me ama. Él me ama tanto. Él...

Lo dejé. No recuerdo lo que hablé cuando me fui. Lo dejé de rodillas detrás de mí, con lágrimas no derramadas estancadas en sus ojos. Fui de regreso al centro médico. Creo que choqué el aviador en algún lugar cerca del complejo. Caminé el resto del sendero y con cada paso que daba mi dragón negro arrancaba las paredes debilitadas y frágiles de su celda. Antes de llegar al complejo principal ya era libre. Y... y exactamente como sabía que lo haría, ella se volvió hacia mí y empezó a destrozarme gritando y acuchillando, rodeándome y estallando todo su desmesurado y oscuro odio hacia el interior. Hacia mi interior. Ella gritaba nombres y su voz... su voz era la mía, era esa voz que había estado de pie en la cima de la montaña en el norte y rugió como un demonio ante el cielo, ante el infierno y ante todo lo demás. ¡ _Son-Gokú, papá, mamá, Scopa, Yamcha, Raditz, Romayna, Noira, Duska, Nachti, Hiru, Karot-chan! ¡Karot-chan! ¡Karot-chan! ¡¿Dónde está tu bebé, estúpida perra infiel y olvidadiza?!_ , gritó, _¡¿dónde está Karot-chan?!_

Ella me hizo pedazos, no dejó nada en pie en la casa de mi mente y para el momento en que llegué al campo de aterrizaje del invernadero en el medio del centro médico, se quedó tranquila. Tranquila porque no quedaba de mí nada más grande que un desecho sangrante donde ella pudiera hundir sus garras.

Bardock me encontró vagando por los jardines, cuidando las flores de allí. No había venido al invernadero desde que los hombres de Mousrom nos llevaron a través del cielo luminoso y nosotros desviamos todos nuestros recursos, incluyendo el agua, a la sala de incubación hasta después de la temporada de la luna. Todas las flores estaban muertas, las regué de todos modos. Bardock pareció sentir que había algo mal al momento. Intentó hablarme, pero yo estaba cantando y le pedí que se callara porque despertaría a mi bebé. Dejó de intentar hablar conmigo y simplemente me recogió y me llevó a Nail. Había otras personas allí, otras voces a mi alrededor. Me pareció oír a Hiru sollozar. Él y Bardock eran los únicos que reconocieron la canción que estaba cantando. Oí a alguien decir algo sobre el symnothol. Eso despejó la agradable niebla borrosa de la nada por un momento. Dejé mi canción de trino suave, dejé de cantar la canción de cuna de Karot-chan y logré centrarme en Nail. Bardock estaba justo a su lado.

—Ningún... ningún tranquilizante.

—Quédate quieta, niña —indicó Bardock, su rostro se veía tenso y pálido—. Los medicamentos te ayudarán.

—Mi bebé...

—Romayn está seguro en su vaina de incubación.

—¡No! —exclamé con estridencia y agarré la mano de Bardock, la otra voló de manera protectora a mi vientre—. El symnothol causa defectos de nacimiento, le hará daño a mi bebé.

Nadie hizo un sonido.

—Dioses de la misericordia —habló alguien despacio después de un momento. Toma tal vez.

Agarré el brazo de Bardock y lo hallé temblando por la rabia contenida.

—Él me pidió que me deshaga del bebé, Bardock. Dice que me asesinarán por llevar a un heredero mestizo al trono. Dice que mi bebé tiene que morir. —Enterré mi rostro en su amplio pecho de acero y me aferré a él—. No lo dejes que me obligue, Bardock. No dejes que mate a mi bebé otra vez.

El pecho de Bardock retumbó contra mi cuerpo y su voz gruñó, fue un sonido bajo, lleno de una especie de ira silenciosa que era aterradora.

—¡Ese estúpido... ese estúpido muchacho idiota!

—Nosotros podemos sacarlo y esconderlo, Bulma-chan —sugirió Hiru desde algún lugar de la mancha gris que nos rodeaba—, ¿verdad?

—Podemos sacarlo y ponerlo en una vaina de incubación, justo al lado de Rom-kun —afirmó Nail—. Todo estará resuelto cuando haya pasado la luna.

Le sonreí con dulzura y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se relajaba.

—Está bien —le contesté. Nail era mi protector, había dicho. Él se encargaría de todo. Los Dioses lo enviaron para cuidar de mí.

Ellos me durmieron y retiraron al bebé mientras Bardock y los otros se fueron a realizar mecánicamente la etapa final del encierro en cuarentena.

Yo flotaba sobre un lecho de nubes, a veces con Karot-chan durmiendo en mis brazos, a veces acostada en mi cama en casa, de regreso en la Corporación Cápsula, con mamá y papá que me hablaban en un tono suave, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, diciéndome que se estaba haciendo tarde y que era hora de despertar.

En algún momento en la oscuridad de la noche, oí la voz de Hiru, llena con una tristeza y desesperación tan absoluta que me hizo subir a través de las capas de tranquilizantes y de la vaga locura pacífica, para abrir los ojos.

—Ella está perdida… —Hiru estaba hablando en voz baja—. Noira, Duska y Nachti están muertas, pero por los Dioses... Bulma-chan fue la que tuvo mala suerte.

Zabón se inclinó sobre mi cama en el silencio mortal de la sala de cirugía y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Lo siento, amor. Te vengaré, Bulma. Te vengaré a ti, a Scopa y a los miles de millones de otros. Cuando esto termine, cuidaré de ti, exactamente como Scopa lo haría.

—Al fin ha escapado del príncipe —comentó Hiru—. Él no puede hacerle daño ahora.

—Vegeta no me hará daño —le susurré—. Él me ama, lo dijo en voz alta. Él… —Pero el dragón rugió y desgarró ese pensamiento con una oscura y sangrienta garra, y yo gemí y me eché a llorar como un animal herido. Dolía tanto...

—Duerme amor —me pidió Zabón mientras me reconfortaba y me regresaba a la calma, sosteniéndome, y el sufrimiento poco a poco disminuyó a un dolor sordo—. Volveré pronto. Voy a sacarte a ti y a tu bebé…

—A ambos bebés —dije con una voz debil.

—A ambos —aceptó vacilando. Sonreí y lo abracé. Sería bueno ir de vacaciones con Zabón, había estado tan cansada últimamente. Tal vez Scopa y Vegeta podrían venir también.

—... y cuanto menos sepas por el momento, mejor —le decía Zabón a Hiru en algún lugar de la oscuridad a mi alrededor—. Te llamaré cuando sea el momento, mi amigo.

—Voy a estar aquí —aseguró Hiru entre dientes, luego llevó su mano hacia la mía y la tomó con calidez—. Sea lo que sea, estaré listo.

Yo iba a la deriva de un lado al otro, flotando dentro de un sueño, los rugidos del dragón eran tan distantes que apenas podía oírla. Ella permanecía quieta, pero sus garras estaban incrustadas en lo profundo de mi corazón y de mi mente. Las flexionaba de vez en cuando para recordarme su presencia, para dejarme saber que no había terminado conmigo y cuando lo hacía, yo empezaba a gritar y a revolcarme contra las restricciones de cama que evitaban que arañara mis propios ojos.

Me desperté por las voces, Bardock y Nail conversaban quietos, tensos y sombríos como la muerte.

—No se trata de ninguna fantasía, capitán —aseveraba Nail—. Se lo juro. Él intentó entrar, pero lo detuve. Llevaba un escudo de invisibilidad, aun así lo vi porque mi especie no ve solo con los ojos. Lo encontré en el puerto del escudo oriental y lo enfrenté desde este lado. Vi lo que estaba en su mente. Es ilegal examinar a otro sin permiso, pero... había un manto de tanto dolor y tanto odio alrededor de su fuerza vital... era como si se tratara de un hombre diferente del Zabón que conocimos. Transportaba un virus de Tsirusei que derribará a tu pueblo como lo hizo con los tsiruyíns. Ese es el plan secreto de Jeiyce.

—¿Cuándo van a liberarlo? —preguntó Bardock muy serio.

—Lo liberaron hace cinco días.

Me quedé escuchando el horrible golpe de silencio crecer a ensordecedor y sentí que mi cabeza se aclaraba y que mi mente se centraba, obligada a cohesionarse bajo el peso de lo que había que hacer, por la necesidad.

—Mis... mis Dioses... —decía Toma, su voz era un susurro ahogado.

Me saqué las restricciones y me senté. Lo bueno de esto es que por lo general uno puede encontrar la manera de quitárselos si está en su sano juicio. Me puse de pie, temblorosa y me dirigí hacia la puerta abierta de la antigua oficina de Scopa, justo al lado de la enfermería principal. Bardock se volvió y me estudió mientras entraba a la oficina.

—Estoy bien —dije dándole una mirada firme y lúcida. Él asintió, conciso y sombrío, demasiado aturdido para discutir conmigo.

—Hay un antídoto y una vacuna para cada virus —agregué mirando a los rostros pálidos y sin esperanzas—. Solo tenemos que encontrarlos, pongámonos a trabajar.

Saqué todos los archivos de Bardock de su expedición a Tsirusei y comencé a trabajar. Voy a dormir un poco ahora. Estoy en mi oficina privada, en mi cama y mis hijos están conmigo, durmiendo a mi lado en sus vainas de incubación, uno en criosueño y el otro en incubación a modo completo.

Los salvaré, lo haré.

Ya han pasado tres semanas. No ha habido tiempo para comer, dormir o hacer una entrada en el diario hasta ahora. He encontrado dos cosas. Una de ellas es buena, la otra es mala. Muy mala.

Tengo una vacuna. No es un antígeno, es temperatura. He inyectado a cada saiyayín dentro del centro médico con un agente inductor de fiebre, luego los expuse al virus. Si la temperatura de tu cuerpo es lo suficientemente alta cuando contraes la enfermedad, esta muere en pocas horas. La quema fuera de tu sistema y una vez que lo has tenido, adquieres la inmunidad.

Bardock y Toma llegaron a los golpes por ser el conejillo de indias. Han tenido tres semanas, casi cuatro, para que asimilen todo y ambos están luchando su propia guerra interna contra la desesperación. Por ser ambos saiyayíns, su primer impulso fue el de golpear algo. Kamisama, el kharma es una perra despiadada. Han matado a tantos planetas, el mío incluido, y ahora van a tener que ponerse de pie y mirar la muerte de Vegetasei. Toma ganó el derecho de ser nuestro sujeto de prueba, al sacar el as del juramento de Bardock de protegerme.

Incrementamos su temperatura corporal, lo expusimos al virus... y oramos. Funcionó. Cuando analicé su sangre doce horas más tarde, no encontré ni rastros del virus. Vacunamos a todos los niños y a los guardias saiyayíns dentro del centro médico de la misma manera. Mi hijo pequeño fue más fácil. Solo le di una diminuta terapia genética así que estará naturalmente inmunizado cuando nazca.

Todos los demás...

Hasta el último momento no he encontrado un antídoto para aquellos que han estado expuestos. La fiebre no puede matar al virus una vez que empieza a incubarse dentro de ti. A las pocas horas, se adapta al calor del cuerpo de su huésped.

He cambiado los códigos del bloqueo de seguridad para que nadie más que yo y Bardock podamos entrar o salir del escudo. Puse un escudo punto muerto independiente alrededor de la sala de incubación y otro en torno a mi oficina donde duermen mis hijos. Con la ayuda de los saiyayíns coloqué un doble motor atómico en los puntos angulares de los escudos del centro médico, cada uno con un puerto externo que puedo abrir al despegar, ambos vinculados a las computadoras centrales. El escudo mantendrá todo junto cuando despegue el complejo al espacio. Nos vamos mañana. Tenemos que hacerlo, porque cuando empiece la plaga, los hombres de Jeiyce estarán presentes para ver el espectáculo y regodearse. Jeiyce es un prisionero por el momento, pero sus hombres están llegando. Nail dice que siente que ya están aquí, moviéndose alrededor de la ciudad, invisibles y silenciosos. Esperando.

Nail ha explorado a todo el mundo en el complejo. Había catorce agentes de la Red Roja y cinco más de los que denomina como "corazones envenenados". Los llamé a la oficina de Scopa, uno a la vez, y les informé que ya no necesitábamos de sus servicios. Aquellos que se negaron a salir fueron expulsados a la fuerza por Bardock y su escuadrón.

Hiru... Nail dice que es suicida, aunque nunca me haría daño a mí o a mis hijos. Pero también dice que Hiru es una página en blanco para él. No puede ver dentro de él, no del todo.

Nail nos explicó que esa es una señal de que alguien está tan mal herido en su mente y su espíritu que es probable que nunca se recupere. Lo que quiere decir es que... es que Hiru está muerto por dentro.

Hacerlo fue por el secreto. Bardock y los suyos querían con desesperación matar a la gente que expulsamos, sabían que eran de la Red Roja, sabían que su planeta respiraba todavía, pero está muerto y no lo entienden aún. Alegó que irían corriendo directamente a Jeiyce y le dirían que tenemos una vacuna. Le respondí que si siquiera uno ellos tenía un intercomunicador, entonces Jeiyce ya estaba informado. Le pedí que los dejara ir.

Nosotros... no podemos contarle a nadie fuera del centro médico que van a estar muertos en dos días. Nail vio en la mente de Zabón como ellos cronometraron la liberación de la plaga en todos los planetas del imperio para que todo el mundo caiga enfermo en el mismo día. En Vegetasei, será el primer día de la temporada de la luna. Nadie pensará que los síntomas son otra cosa que la invasión de la demencia lunar. No ayudará decírselos. Les permitiremos vivir los últimos días de sus vidas en feliz anticipación del festival, aliviados por que la guerra está prácticamente ganada con la captura de Jeiyce.

Vegeta...

He mantenido mi mente lejos del más pequeño pensamiento hacia él para que mi dragón esté tranquila. Él ha luchado tanto por salvar a su pueblo. Habría luchado el resto de su vida para salvar a su pueblo de ellos mismos si alguna vez hubiera llevado la corona. Ama a este planeta y a su pueblo más que a su propia vida.

Él habría matado a nuestro bebé para evitar que libraran una guerra civil... para... para evitar que me maten...

No.

Siempre hay otra respuesta. Él tendría que haber pensado con más detenimiento. Debería haber sabido que... que haría añicos la casa de cristal ya fracturada de mi cordura al decirme que debo ver a otro bebé muerto por el bien del imperio. Al decirme que debo matar a este niño yo misma.

Mi bebé...

Estoy rota y destrozada y no estoy cuerda. Me mantengo unida a mí misma por nada más que mi voluntad por salvar a los niños; los míos y todos los otros en el centro médico.

Vegeta... ¿Cómo podría no saber que eso me destruiría?

¿Cómo puedo amarlo? Cómo puedo todavía amarlo tanto qué es como una lanza que atraviesa mi corazón cada vez que cierro los ojos y veo su rostro, huelo su piel, siento su cuerpo contra el mío... sosteniéndome, acariciándome... inmovilizándome debajo de él mientras me sonríe burlonamente, mientras yo grito y grito sin voz cuando me golpea por dentro, rasgando y rompiendo y empujando y el pequeño cuerpo de Karot-chan todavía ni siquiera esta frío, y sin embargo, las cenizas de su pira siguen ardiendo... y...

Nunca te olvidé, Karot-chan. ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca! El rugido del dragón es tan fuerte ahora que está libre. Tengo que morderme la lengua hasta que sangra para poder escuchar lo que la gente me dice sobre sus aullidos.

Es mejor así, ¿verdad?

Vegeta va a morir. Podré recordar lo bueno en él y no lo malo, si todavía queda lo suficiente de mí cuando esto termine para recordar algo en absoluto.

Lo amo. Amo a Vegeta más que a mi vida y mi salud y mi cordura. El dragón del odio destrozó mi mente hasta jirones sangrantes porque lo amo.

Mañana por la noche es la salida de la luna.

Voy a verlo esta noche para decirle adiós, para estar con él una vez más. Y para matarlo mientras duerme. Lo amo y él va a morir sufriendo muchísimo, sabiendo que todo su planeta lo acompaña en su muerte. Es tan fuerte que vivirá para verlos a todos morir antes que él. Voy a hacerle el amor. Voy a abrazarlo hasta que se duerma y luego lo mataré, porque lo amo tanto.

No pude hacerlo.

Estaba gruñendo y tenía los ojos rojos como un lobo rabioso cuando llegué a él. Lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas rodaban inadvertidas por sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en su silla que da a la región montañosa. Dijo que me fuera. Me quedé.

Me llevó a la cama, su respiración era entrecortada y fatigosa. Me acostó y cubrió mi rostro con besos, sollozaba profundo de alivio y se esforzó por mantener la locura bajo control. No me hizo daño, excepto cuando mordió mi hombro, reabriendo la cicatriz que me marcó como su compañera.

—Amada... —Seguía diciendo una y otra vez—. Amada.

Hicimos el amor toda la noche y me quedé dormida en sus brazos, envuelta en un cálido manto de olvido.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana... había perdido el juicio al principio. Me tomó brutalmente, gruñendo y mordiendo, desgarrando e hiriendo, sus ojos rojos y ardientes eran como el fuego del infierno. Todavía podía hablar, pero sus pensamientos y percepciones eran del todo violentas y retorcidas debido al resplandor de la luz rojiza de la mañana.

Volvió en sí mismo a tiempo para no matarme. Lloró otra vez cuando vio lo que había hecho conmigo. Puso sus brazos a mi alrededor antes de irme y yo sostuve su agitado cuerpo febril en mis brazos. Ya estaba enfermo, ya estaba muriendo. La pistola de ki se hallaba en mi mano, readaptada especialmente para él, lista para matarlo al instante, sin dolor.

¡No pude!

El dragón no me dejó hacerlo. Congeló mi mano, paralizó mi dedo en el gatillo. Yo... yo le aseguré que lo vería de nuevo cuando acabara todo. Tal vez... tal vez nos volveremos a encontrar en nuestra próxima vida. Tal vez seremos felices.

Cuando regresé a través del escudo, Bardock me gritó. Se puso como una fiera esta mañana cuando se dio cuenta que me había ido. Colocaron de cabeza el centro médico buscándome. El ordenador de los motores había colisionado durante el encendido preliminar y tuvieron que comenzar la preparación del lanzamiento otra vez. Lo que significaba que serían otras catorce horas antes de poder salir. Eso no nos dejaba tiempo... no nos dejaba casi nada de tiempo si los hombres de Jeiyce decidían hacer explotar Vegetasei a polvo antes de poder despegar.

Bardock cesó de gritarme cuando notó que estaba herida. Pudo ver las mordidas y los hematomas que se mostraban fuera de mi ropa, probablemente podía oler el aroma de Vegeta en mí.

—Fuiste a él —me recriminó despacio y me levantó para ponerme sobre la mesa de tratamiento con gentileza, de regreso a los brazos de Nail.

—Iba a matarlo —contesté mientras Nail me quitaba la ropa para así poder curarme. La corriente cálida y pura de su poder comenzó a fluir a través de mí como un río de agua curativa. Suspiré de alivio y fue casi un sollozo—. Será una muerte dolorosa, no quería lastimarlo. No lo pude matar. Lo siento... —Mi voz se apagó y me quedé mirando fijamente mientras Nail me sanaba, aunque creo que empecé a cantar en voz baja en algún momento. Me parece porque Bardock me dio una bofetada.

Fue increíblemente suave para ser una bofetada saiyayín, pero aún así puso mi cabeza y mis oídos a zumbar. Parpadeé y me concentré en él, lúcida y coherente de nuevo.

—Gracias —dije sonando mucho más como yo—. Siéntete libre de abofetearme de nuevo si empiezo a volverme loca.

Se inclinó y me besó en la frente.

—No nos dejes, niña. Mantente fuerte.

—Está bien. —No podía decirle que ya me había ido.

Traté de acelerar el tiempo de preparación del motor y reforcé los estabilizadores cuánticos alrededor de los puertos del motor del escudo punto muerto. Llamé a Rikkuum, cogí mi bolso médico, le mostré el portatropas encapsulado y le indiqué que no lo perdiera de vista.

—Si los hombres de Jeiyce aparecen demasiado pronto, si algo va mal con el escudo o si de alguna manera entran, quiero que tomes a mis hijos y a Nail-san, y huyas. Nail-san sabe a donde ir. Si sucede lo peor, tu primera prioridad es tu príncipe… tu pequeño príncipe. Trunks-ouji.

Pude sentir el leve rumor de los motores acelerar debajo de mis pies. Dentro del centro médico, nosotros esperábamos como si estuviéramos en el infierno por saber lo que estaba por venir.

En el exterior, Vegetasei había empezado a morir.

Todo ha terminado.

Nosotros estamos seguros y lejos.

La plaga había matado a casi todo el mundo por la tarde, luego los Demonios Rojos vinieron por nosotros. Por los niños. Ellos se descamuflaron y sitiaron el centro médico, en espera de que la flota rebelde llegue para volar el núcleo del planeta. Encontraron una ingeniosa manera de destruir el escudo alrededor de Vegetasei; excavaron la tierra de debajo del generador del escudo, lo levantaron como si alguien trasplantara una planta y lanzaron el generador hacia arriba al escudo burbuja. Destruyeron mi escudo utilizándolo a él mismo.

Pero fue una estrategia de un disparo, una que no podían usar contra el centro médico. Nuestro generador está dentro de nuestro propio complejo. Trataron de destruir el escudo toda la tarde, luego intentaron razonar conmigo.

Era extraño ver por fin su rostro en mi videocomunicador. Jeiyce de Maiyosh, el príncipe rojo mismo. Pensé que sería más alto.

—Toc-toc, encanto —ronroneó Jeiyce—. Déjanos entrar o volaremos este planeta por debajo tuyo.

—Está fanfarroneando. —Toma se burló desde detrás de mí. Bardock gruñó un acuerdo sin palabras—. No nos puede tocar y él lo sabe.

El rostro de Zabón apareció en la pantalla al lado de Jeiyce y creo que yo gruñí. Fue un ruido muy saiyayín.

—No queremos hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tu personal, Bulma —dijo Zabón con ansiedad—. Nosotros solo…

—Quieren entrar y matar a todos los niños —susurré friamente—. ¡Váyanse a la mierda los dos! Disparen con lo que quieran al escudo hasta que caigan muertos de vejez. No tienen ningún arma que pueda hacer frente a la mía, ambos deben saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Bulma… —La voz de Zabón estaba tan llena de dolor que era difícil mantener la ira. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé los rostros de todos los niños que había colocado dentro de sus vainas, los rostros de mis niños de un año de edad cantando las canciones de cuna de Scopa.

—¡No me digas Bulma, maldito asesino de bebés! —escupí—. ¡Scopa está en el cielo ahora maldiciéndote por lo que has hecho! —La parte más oscura en mí entendía demasiado bien como él pudo liberar la plaga en Vegetasei. Pero esto... venir por los niños... no había excusa. Ninguna.

—¡Scopa está en el cielo debido a esos feroces monstruos asesinos cuyos mocosos estás protegiendo! —Zabón se ahogó con las palabras—. ¡Fue el mejor hombre, el más amable, el alma más buena que cualquiera de nosotros haya llegado a conocer y ellos pagaron todas sus buenas acciones rompiéndolo en pedazos! Ellos… ellos… dejó de hablar, era incapaz de continuar. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría terminado llorando también.

—Bien —dijo Jeiyce con indiferencia y empujó suavemente a un lado a Zabón—. Pero los tendremos, señora, por las buenas o por las malas. —La pantalla se apagó.

Y menos de un minuto después, el suelo debajo de nosotros se estremeció cuando una explosión sacudió el complejo. Ellos nos habían estado golpeando con todo lo que tenían durante el día entero y el escudo nos amortiguo contra incluso el más pequeño temblor. El rostro de Bardock estaba pálido y supe que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

 _Bulma..._ , _l_ a voz en mi cabeza era tan clara que me sobresalté. Era como si estuviera en la misma habitación. Una explosión de dolor, pena y horrible miedo pasó como una ráfaga por mi mente y mi corazón con el sonido de su voz—. ¡Bulma!

—¿Ve… Vegeta? —respondí en voz alta. Era Vegeta. Estaba vivo y con un horrible dolor, todo porque fui demasiado débil para matarlo en la mañana y evitarle esto. Bardock y Anyan me sostuvieron cuando me derrumbé.

 _¡El escudo alrededor del centro médico!_ , su voz gritó desesperada dentro de mi mente—. ¡El servidor! Jeiyce tiene un hombre en el interior del centro médico, Bulma! ¡Él está a segundos de sabotear el escudo!

Y simplemente lo supe. Fui una tonta al no haberme dado cuenta de lo que haría.

—¡Oh, Kamisama! —Casi gemí—. ¡Es Hiru! ¡Bardock!, ¡Toma!, ¡Rikkuum! ¡Vegeta dice que Hiru está en el servidor del escudo! ¡Él… él va a…

Otra onda de choque invadió el centro médico, tan fuerte que el piso pareció ceder bajo nuestros pies. Y oh, Kamisama, el escudo alrededor del centro médico titileó al sacudirse.

No recuerdo correr a mi taller, todo es un aterrador borrón. Solo recuerdo estallar ante la vista de Hiru con las manos en el servidor del escudo. Él... él estaba a dos metros de las vainas de incubación de mis hijos, yo grité y lo derribé.

Bardock lo sacó de debajo de mí, puso su mano alrededor de la garganta de Hiru con el rostro negro de rabia.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, Hiru! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

—Virus... —reveló Hiru, su voz era debil—. En el servidor. Ellos no te harán daño a Bulma-chan o a tus hijos... Zabón lo prometió. —Su rostro marfil cubierto de cicatrices era frío y sus enormes y planos ojos negros estaban llenos de gélido odio—. ¡Al diablo con el resto de ustedes!

Me incorporé como pude, tirando de mí misma hasta el terminal y mis dedos volando sobre el teclado.

—¡No le hagas daño, Bardock! —grité. Detrás de mí, Hiru escupía y maldecía mientras Bardock lo cogía con firmeza—. ¡Necesito saber lo que hizo!

Bardock se volvió a Nail.

—¡Entra en su cabeza y consigue la información, Nail! ¡Sé que puedes!

Nail se le quedó mirándolo con horror, su rostro palideció a verde tenue.

—¡No… no puedo hacer tal cosa!

—¡Me aseguraste que tu único propósito en la vida es proteger a Romayn! —fundamentó Bardock—. ¡Si no nos ayudas, Romayn morirá!

Nail tragó saliva, pero no vaciló, Bardock sabía exactamente que decir para forzarlo. Su rostro se retorció en agonía mientras tomaba la cara de Hiru entre ambas manos, al tiempo que Hiru aullaba desafiante... y luego, Hiru solo aulló. Gritó como un alma condenada mientras Nail se forzaba en su mente. Le tomó unos pocos segundos. Unos pocos segundos que duraron una eternidad mientras Hiru gemía y gemía y... y después Nail lo dejó ir y cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas se arrastraban por su rostro.

—Lo tengo —declaró con un susurro quebrado.

—Dime —le dije. Él empezó a trasmitirme paso por paso los detalles de lo que Hiru había hecho. Descifré el problema. Podía solucionarlo, solo necesitaba tiempo.

—¿Es muy grave, niña? —La voz de Bardock preguntó a mi oído.

—¡Puedo estabilizarlo! —contesté—. Pero necesito unos minutos... oh, Dioses, solo un par más… —Otro estruendo chocó contra el centro médico de nuevo con todo lo que tenían y me balanceé sobre mis pies. Las luces parpadearon y se agitaron, el monitor del servidor se apagó luego, y mi corazón paró su ritmo con este. Las estadísticas del escudo informaron que se había reducido a un cincuenta por ciento y que caía—. Oh, Dioses, Vegeta, ¡necesito más tiempo! Los bebés... —Podía oír a Vegeta en algún lugar en el fondo de mi cabeza, discutiendo con Zabón, diciéndole que Jeiyce le mintió, que el príncipe rojo iba a matarnos a todos.

—Por Noira —siseaba Hiru, su rostro aún estaba tan cerca de Bardock que sabía que el saiyayín podía sentir su aliento.

 _Bulma..._ , la voz de Vegeta sonaba a través de mi mente como una canción de muerte.

—Por Duska —dijo Hiru lleno de rabia.

Otra explosión ensordecedora.

—No vamos a lograrlo —gritó Toma desde el sensor terminal situado a mi lado.

Introduje el código de reparación en el servidor, la solución para poner el escudo de nuevo en línea completamente, pero era demasiado tarde. Se necesitaba tiempo para que se propagara y no lo teníamos.

—¡Oh, Dioses, Vegeta! —grité—. ¡No vamos a lograrlo! ¡Necesito más tiempo para arreglar lo que ha hecho! Oh, Dios; oh, Kamisama... ¡van a matar a todos los niños! —¡Mis bebés... iban a venir y matarían a todos mis hijos!

De repente pude sentir los latidos del corazón de Vegeta fuertes y estables cuando antes habían sido irregulares y lentos, porque su cuerpo se debilitaba con la pérdida de sangre, ya que el virus poco a poco iba desgastando lo último de su gran fuerza. Algo se estaba construyendo en su interior como la presión contra el manto de un volcán antes de que explote.

—Por mi planeta destruido por los soldados saiyayíns —sollozó Hiru—. ¡Soldados cómo tú, Bardock! ¡Por mi pueblo esclavizado por el tuyo... y por Nachti! ¿Quién de ustedes la mató, Bardock? ¿Fuiste tú o el príncipe?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bardock.

—Cuando tú y el príncipe fueron a ciudad Kharda para rescatar a Bulma-chan y a los demás, redujeron la mitad de la ciudad a escombros. Hicieron estallar los cuartos de esclavos donde Nachti estaba durmiendo. ¡Tú la mataste!

Yo. —Bardock se puso pálido y su rostro duro se congeló.

—Tú la mataste y a la mitad de los otros esclavos en ciudad Kharda y ni siquiera te diste cuenta —escupió Hiru débilmente, flácido en las garras de Bardock—. ¡O acaso te importó… responde! ¡Todos ustedes son demonios! ¡Demonios con el corazón podrido!

Vegeta estalló en mi mente, ardiendo como un sol en explosión, con poder, dolor y amor. Oh, Dioses, con tanto amor.

—¡Vegeta! —susurré—. Él… él es…

—Super saiyayín —pronunció Bardock sin aliento, su mirada parecía desenfocada y ya no atrapada en los ojos llenos de odio del hombre al que había llamado amigo—. Él nos salvará en la hora de nuestra mayor necesidad. —Los rostros de los otros saiyayíns en la habitación estaban llenos de asombro y temor casi religioso.

Podía ver la batalla con los ojos de mi mente, sentirlo aplastar sus armas y a sus soldados, barriéndolos a todos lejos como el polvo ante una tormenta que se avecina. El escudo osciló una vez más y luego regresó a un saludable azul impenetrable. Y Vegeta...

—¡Eso es! —grité—. ¡Lo hice! Está de nuevo en línea. —Lo sentí caer, su conciencia se dispersó y giró hacia abajo para estrellarse entre hojas, pétalos y espinas, desapareciendo de mi mente como el último suspiro de una llama moribunda—. ¡Oh, Dioses; Vegeta, Vegeta...!

 _... Bul... amada..._ , y desapareció.

—Vegeta... —Me dejé hundir y sollocé su nombre una y otra vez. Me arrastré hasta donde Hiru yacía jadeante, donde Bardock lo había dejado caer. Me agaché y toqué su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

—¿Cómo... —Se ahogó con las palabras—. ¿Cómo puedes llorar por él, Bulma-chan?

—No lo sé —respondí en voz baja—. Oh... Hiru. —Yo no podía pensar en nada más que decir.

—Tomé veneno —murmuró—. ¿Yo... yo soy un hombre malo, Bulma-chan? —Él estaba llorando—. ¿Voy a ir al infierno y no veré... veré a Noira, ni a Duska, ni a Nachti? Intenté ser bueno... como Scopa, como tú... como Nachti. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas... no odiar.

Murió en mis brazos, conmigo llorando sobre él, con Bardock arrodillado junto a nosotros; su rostro estaba blanco por el shock cuando tomó conciencia que había matado a Nachti y nunca lo supo, que le dio a Hiru el último empujón que necesitaba para llevarlo al lugar donde un buen hombre podría hacer lo impensable. Con Nail doblado en las inmediaciones, llorando en silencio, porque acababa de violar todos los cánones de decencia entre su pueblo cuando entró en la mente de otro hombre por la fuerza. Con el ensordecedor silencio atronador del planeta muerto que nos rodeaba, presionando sobre nosotros como el peso de una avalancha.

Nail se levantó primero, tembló mientras hablaba.

—Bulma-sama... él también saboteó los alerones de los motores. No podemos despegar.

Me llevó toda la noche solucionarlo, trabajamos juntos en un terrible silencio de muerte y rezamos para que la flota no llegara a explotar el núcleo del planeta antes de que pudiéramos ponernos en marcha. Bardock me preguntó si el escudo podría sobrevivir tras el rompimiento del planeta debajo de nosotros. Le dije honestamente que no lo sabía. Lo arreglamos. Luego todos nos alejamos unos de otros, cada uno en su infierno particular para conseguir descansar de lo encontraríamos mientras esperábamos a que los motores se acondicionaran.

Me senté sola en mi taller y escuché el bajo rugido distante de los motores poniéndose en marcha, preparándose para despegar otra vez. Yo había mejorado el tiempo de preparación y teníamos un poco más de tres horas hasta que estuvieran listos. Podía sentir un atisbo de las imágenes mentales de los sueños intermitentes de Vegeta. Todavía estaba vivo. Soñaba que caminaba a través de los páramos cerca de la casa de Bardock. Yo estaba junto a él, sonriente y hermosa, Rom-kun y los perros corrían por delante, riendo y ladrando... y... y yo cargaba a Karot-chan en mis brazos, mi bebé estaba riendo y sus pequeños pies felices daban patadas. Vegeta estaba soñando un deseo, soñaba que podía cambiar el pasado y que hacía todo correctamente... un hermoso, feliz y esperanzador sueño que nunca, nunca podría ser...

¿Sentiría cuando él muriera?

—¿Bulma-sama? —Una voz profunda, lenta y vacilante me sobresaltó.

Rikkuum estaba de pie delante de mí como una montaña respetuosa, con su enorme cabeza baja y las manos cruzadas delante de él como un niño que hace una pregunta en la escuela.

—¿Qué pasa, Rikkuum? —le pregunté. Había estado durmiendo antes, cuando Hiru saboteó el servidor. Yo le había dicho que se fuera a acostar y descansara, pero estaba segura de que todavía se culpaba. Cuando se hallaba despierto, nunca salía de mi taller, hacía guardia sobre mis hijos como un perro guardián gigante.

—Bulma-sama —respondió—, vi esta plaga una vez antes, cuando estaba al servicio de mi señor Frízer de Tsirusei. Todo su pueblo murió también.

—Lo sé —le dije.

—Soy un tonto por haber olvidado esto —continuó—, pero se lo diré ahora. Mi señor Frízer no murió por la peste ni tampoco muchos de los suyos, tantos como cien, creo. Los científicos tsiruyíns comentaron que era debido a que sus cuerpos eran muy fuertes, lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir a la plaga.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu señor, entonces? —indagué sintiendo de repente que todo mi cuerpo se ponía frío.

—Él… él se despertó y descubrió que no tenía más poder de pelea, la enfermedad había matado eso. Él y todos los que sobrevivieron a la plaga se suicidaron en lugar de vivir como débiles. Bulma-sama, ¡Vegeta-ouji es fuerte!, tan fuerte como el señor Frízer era entonces. Él no va a morir por la plaga, ¡y… y no debemos permitir que se lo lleven con vida, mi señora!

Me levanté temblando y lo vi a los ojos.

—Voy a salir a buscarlo —declaré—. Tú quédate aquí. Debes proteger al pequeño Saiyayín no Ouji, Rikkuum. Voy a encontrar al... rey, lo iré a ver.

Salí a la quietud del amanecer. El aire olía a fresco y limpio, los primeros indicios del otoño colgaban en la brisa fría de la mañana. El sol se elevaba en el último día de Vegetasei. Los refuerzos de Jeiyce llegarían en cualquier momento y cuando la flota arribara, todo esto, todo, no sería más que polvo flotando en el negro vacío del espacio. Mi casa en Turrasht, el féretro de piedra donde Karot-chan y Raditz fueron quemados, los campos de flores sin fin que rodeaban la casa de Bardock, nuestra cueva de la montaña en los riscos del norte y la villa donde había construido un hermoso jardín que vivía en el frío suelo pedregoso, cuando lentamente convertí mi cárcel en mi hogar... cuando lentamente hechicé al monstruo que custodiaba mi celda y lo convertí en un apuesto príncipe.

Fui directo a la villa, casi demasiado ciega por el dolor para ver lo suficientemente bien como para guiar el aviador. No hay remedio para este tipo de dolor ni ningún fármaco de toque sanador. El dragón despertó cuando aterricé detrás de la casa y hundió sus garras un poco más profundo en mi mente, para desgarrar con lento sadismo malévolo lo poco que todavía estaba entero, todavía cuerdo.

Lo encontré muriendo en mi jardín de rosas, su sangre brillante se mezclaba con los pétalos rojos aplastados debajo de su cuerpo. Estaba medio inconsciente, respiraba apenas y su fuerte, fuerte cuerpo todavía luchaba contra el virus que trataba de hacerlo pedazos desde el interior.

Sin embargo, no fue así. El virus no lo había hecho y oh, Dioses, cuando me arrodillé junto a él, vi que estaba bañado en un río de sudor perlado de sangre y que temblaba de forma incontrolable mientras su fiebre bajaba. Rikkuum tenía razón. Vegeta era demasiado fuerte para morir a causa de la peste, aunque ciertamente moriría por la pérdida de sangre si no recibía varias unidades de plasma.

Abrió sus ojos.

 _Amada..._ La palabra era como una canción de amor que hacía eco a través de los aposentos en ruinas de mi mente, una nota en aguda disonancia contra la canción de cuna de Karot-chan y los aullidos del dragón. Ella era libre ahora, nunca sería encadenada de nuevo y aunque había estado dormida la mayor parte de las últimas semanas, solo se despertaba cuando pensaba o soñaba con Vegeta, sus garras estaban siempre allí, siempre incrustadas profundamente en los restos destrozados de mi mente. Ella se sentía contenta de tomarse su tiempo en arrancar los últimos restos de mi cordura. La había sujetado con la fuerza de mi voluntad por hacer lo que debía para salvar a los niños, pero el tiempo se acercaba rápido, cuando estaríamos lejos y la necesidad ya no me daría la fuerza para reinar sobre ella. Tomé su cabeza y la recosté sobre mi regazo. Me incliné y besé sus labios ensangrentados, preguntándome si yo iba a entrar en las tranquilas aguas oscuras de la nada cuando ella terminara conmigo o si iba a pasar todo lo que quedaba de mi vida hablando incoherentemente por el horror, encerrada en un laberinto de espejos giratorios donde todas las pesadillas de mi vida se reflejarían de regreso hacia mí.

El intentó mover la boca y trató de formar las palabras.

 _¿El centro médico?_

—El escudo está en su lugar —le sonreí con tristeza—. Lo hiciste, Vegeta... nos salvaste. Tu pueblo vivirá gracias a ti, debido a ti. Escucha, Vegeta, no tengo mucho tiempo, produje una vacuna para todos los niños, para Bardock y tu pueblo, para Articha y Turna y todas las niñas en sus naves si podemos encontrarlas antes de que queden expuestas. Pero solo funcionará si aún no lo han contraído. Esto no puede ayudarte... —No podía ayudar a ninguno de ellos y tal como me había quedado parada, y tuve que observar a Chikyuu morir, incapaz de levantar una mano para detenerlo, yo tenía que observar a este planeta morir y era igualmente impotente para impedirlo. Lo sostuve un poco más cerca, acaricié su rostro y obligué al dragón a descender una vez más.

—Bulma, vete... —No sé si hablaba las palabras o si las oí en mi mente—. No me veas morir...

Había una cosa que podía darle, una cosa que facilitaría su fallecimiento hacia lo que le esperara en el juicio de Enma Daio en el más allá.

—Tenía que decírtelo —dije suavemente—. Tenía que hacértelo saber...

Quise abrir mi mente solo lo suficiente como para dejarle ver mi secreto, dejarle ver a Trunks durmiendo en su incubadora, creciendo más fuerte y más hermoso todos los días, pero él empujó el vínculo y vio... vio todo. El dragón había destrozado mi tambaleante barrera en pedazos y todos mis secretos, todos ellos, estaba abiertos y al desnudo para que Vegeta los descubriera. Vio que yo era el Amo de la Tecnología, la autora de las armas más mortales del enemigo, que inclinaron la balanza a favor de Jeiyce a cada paso. Vio que él me había empujado a sus brazos, sin darme ningún otro lugar hacia donde huir, sin ningún otro recurso... vio a través de mis ojos todo lo que él había hecho, todo lo que escondí de él, incluso mientras le daba mi corazón y todo mi ser en nuestra noche de bodas. Sentí que el golpe lo conmocionó como un cuchillo atravesándole el corazón y lo destruyó quitándole todo consuelo mientras agonizaba.

 _No…_

Traté de bloquearlo. Oh, Dioses créanme, lo intenté, pero el dragón se alzó y gritó su triunfo, lo azotó a través de su dolor y vertió todo su odio, su aversión y su eterna rabia en su mente. Lo sentí desmoronarse bajo la embestida y él no levantó una palabra, un pensamiento o una brizna de negación en su propia defensa. Se quedó allí y aceptó todo, toda la culpa que era suya... y más. Podía verlo retroceder en sus recuerdos para rastrear la culpa de la destrucción de todo su planeta, de toda su raza y colocarla directamente sobre sus propios hombros.

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos, demasiado débiles por la agonía y la absoluta desesperación, como si los hablara a mi oído. _Si no fuera por mí, ella nunca habría forjado, sin saberlo, las máquinas de destrucción de mi planeta. Todo un imperio derribado en el espacio de un día. Muerto por la mano de Jeiyce de Maiyosh, muerto por la mano de Zabón de Rashayyasei, muerto por la mano de Bulma de Chikyuu... y muerto por la mano de Vegeta, el Saiyayín no Ouji._

—Oh, Kamisama... —gemí—. ¡No tenía la intención de que vieras eso! —Me incliné y sequé sus lágrimas. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos silenciosos—. ¡No es tu culpa! ¡No lo es! ¡Yo lo hice! Fui estúpida y crédula. No sabía lo que harían con las cosas que hice... y confié en Zabón. Solo quería que los rebeldes pudieran defenderse... que pudieran ser capaces de ocultar a sus familias con los escudos de camuflaje. —Gemí y apreté los dientes con esfuerzo, tratando de mantener la canción de cuna en mi cabeza en un bajo rugido, agarré al dragón con una última ráfaga de fuerza y la empujé hacia abajo—. Voy a salvar a los niños, Vegeta. La burbuja de protección alrededor del escudo del centro médico puede soportar incluso el estrés cuántico de la velocidad de la hiperluz. Tengo dos motores de trasporte incorporados en las bases, en el punto focal del escudo. En una hora, voy a despegar el centro médico y lo conduciré como una nave a un nuevo planeta, a algún lugar donde nadie nos encontrará. No fue mi intensión que mi trabajo fuera utilizado de la forma en que Jeiyce lo hizo, Vegeta, así que tengo cho-gugol por todo tu pueblo a causa de eso y no voy a defraudarlos. Pero nada de eso es lo que vine a decirte.

Vio lo que había venido a decirle, Trunks durmiendo a salvo y soñando cualquiera de los dulces sueños que vienen a nosotros antes de nacer, cuando no tenemos memoria ni culpa ni dolor.

 _Nuestro hijo..._

Y de alguna manera... de alguna manera se las arregló para sonreír.

El dragón de la medianoche se levantó y desplegó sus afiladas alas, y yo la vi al fin, completamente, por primera vez. Nunca la había mirado, siempre me alejé horrorizada y con repugnancia por todo lo que ella era. La vi. Era un monstruo hecho de odio, nacida de mi dolor y mi pérdida. Ella no era un horrible demonio que ascendió del infierno para atormentarme. Ella era... era...

Era yo.

Y de repente supe como liberarme, como podría seguir viviendo y quizás lograr un cierto grado de cordura por un tiempo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era... era dejarla salir a la luz del día, dejarla hacer lo que quiera. Solo una vez.

Me incliné y acaricié su rostro retorcido en una agonía que no tenía nada que ver con sus heridas ni nada que ver con la plaga. Oí mi voz hablar suavemente, pero era _ella_ , el dragón, hablando a través de mí.

—¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría matar a otro hijo mío, Vegeta?

Él se estremeció en mis brazos y sollozó, cuando la ráfaga helada de odio, de traición, de los gritos de rabia, lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. Y pude ver que él lo sabía, había visto en mi mente que yo estaba loca, perdida, rota y destrozada de forma irremediable… y que el último golpe, el que me rompió, fue su orden de destruir la vida que crecía dentro de mí, que matara a otro hijo.

 _¡Yo te escogí, Bulma!_ Su voz angustiosa se extendió a través de mí. _¡A ti por encima del niño ... a ti por encima... por encima de todo!_

—Siempre hay otra opción —le dijimos despacio el dragón y yo, implacables como el ardantium de acero—. Lo puse en una vaina de incubación y te dejé creer que lo había abortado. Le diré cuando sea mayor cuan fuerte y valiente fue su padre... y la forma en que murió para salvar a su pueblo. Él va a ser hermoso, Vegeta, todo lo bueno de los dos y nada de lo malo. Quise que supieras sobre él, quise que supieras que algo de ti va a continuar, que no será como si nunca hubieras vivido. —Las dos le sonreímos, Bulma que lo amaba más que a su propia vida y Bulma el dragón de la medianoche del odio y de la implacable venganza—. Bajo tu fiebre. El virus... si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, puedes sobrevivir a él. A un precio. El edema cerebral y la hemorragia romperán y destruirán los centros de tu cerebro donde reside tu poder, tu ki. Si te doy suficiente sangre, sobrevivirás... pero vivirás el resto de tu vida sin poder.

—Bulma... —susurró crudo y roto—. Viviré... llévame... viviré. No me importa el… el… —Tropezó con las palabras, con la sola idea de vivir sin ki, lisiado y débil, luego apretó la mandíbula. _Aprendí tarde_ , dijo su voz en mi mente, _que la mayor medida de la fuerza de un rey no está en su poder de pelea. Llévame al centro médico. ¡Voy a vivir para guiar a mi pueblo. Viviré para ser tuyo, mujer, si es que podemos volver a hacerlo correctamente! Llévame de vuelta..._

—No —suspiré. La dejé hablar, la dejé tomar su venganza. Entendí, demasiado tarde para salvarme a mí misma, demasiado tarde para impedirle volverse hacia mi interior y destruirme, que su orden de abortar a nuestro hijo solo terminó lo que el pecado de amar al hombre que mató a mi bebé y me había esclavizado puso en marcha. Era amarlo lo que me condujo a la locura al final. Y la única manera de ser libre... la única salida era deshacerme de él y de mi amor por él. Acomodé su cabeza sobre el lecho de espinas y pétalos rojo sangre, y me paré por encima suyo, mirando hacia abajo a su agonizante rostro vuelto hacia arriba—. No puedo amarte más, Vegeta. No puedo tenerte en mi corazón y en mi mente, eso está acabando conmigo. Finalmente me di cuenta cuando me dijiste que asesinara a nuestro bebé. Eso me está matando... Y tengo que vivir para Rom-kun y nuestro hijo y todos los otros niños. Te amo... siempre te amaré. —Di un diminuto pequeño sollozo desesperado, pero por alguna razón las lágrimas no venían—. Por lo tanto, tengo que dejarte morir. —Guardé silencio por un momento, aparté mis ojos de su rostro y arranqué mi mente lejos del amor claro, puro y desinteresado que yo sentía salir de su alma, incluso ahora. Tenía que dejarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Todas mis flores habían volado por los aires, el jardín estaba destruido por la fuerza de su caída. Y, al fin, empecé a llorar en silencio.

—Todas mis flores bonitas... las haré crecer de nuevo, siempre lo hago. —Su mano se aferraba al dobladillo de mi vestido, lo sujetaba como un hombre ahogándose sosteniéndose a una balsa. Me incliné y retiré su mano.

—... Te amaré... por siempre... —me susurró. Incluso ahora mientras lo dejaba morir, no había rabia ni súplicas de piedad ni ninguna palabra para defenderse a sí mismo. Iba a morir en la agonía, la desesperación y el dolor por mí y por todo lo que podría haber sido, y moriría creyendo que había conseguido exactamente lo que se merecía.

Me incliné y lo besé por última vez, un dulce beso para que lo lleve consigo a lo que el destino tenía reservado para él más allá de esta vida.

—Te amo, Vegeta —dije—. Te amo... —Me aparté de él y me alejé tropezando, ciega por las lágrimas; el sonido de sus débiles y rotos sollozos menguaban con cada paso que daba.

Recorrí los alrededores hasta el frente de la casa antes de caer de rodillas, con el sonido de la canción de cuna de Karot-chan como un trueno en mis oídos. Levanté la cabeza y miré hacia abajo a la quieta, silenciosa y muerta capital. Nada se movía allí, nada vivía. Nada.

Y el dragón murió dentro de mí como... como una ráfaga de viento de primavera tirando de mi cabello. No había ningún rugido, ningún arañazo o punzante dolor, ninguna luz. Ella murió, llevándose todo el veneno negro de su odio consigo. Su trabajo terminó, su venganza fue lograda. Y ahora... ahora ya no quedaba nada, salvo la loca que había sido Bulma de Chikyuu.

Me puse de pie, enderecé los hombros y miré desde nuestra cima de la colina al silencioso cementerio que fue la capital de un imperio. Me quedé allí durante un largo tiempo, respirando el aire fresco de la mañana, sintiendo el aroma de las últimas flores de hellda del final del verano y de las flores de la luna, de la resina de la madera negra y el olor cobrizo de la tierra debajo de mis pies. ¿Cuántas horas más estaría este planeta en pie? No lo sabía. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aferrarme a los últimos hilos desechos de mi cordura? No mucho tiempo.

Tenía una cosa más que hacer, una última tarea y podría descansar.

Tomé el aviador y bajé a la ciudad. Había cuerpos por todas partes, demasiados para hacerles justicia en un mes, así que elegí a uno. Tenía siete años, tal vez ocho. Demasiado mayor para entrar en el claustro, pero seguía siendo un niño pequeño, aunque habría sido muy probablemente un guerrero experimentado. Él tendría... tendría más o menos la edad de Karot-chan ahora si hubiera vivido. Era más pesado de lo que parecía, ya que sus huesos y músculos eran macizos como los de toda su raza. Pero de alguna manera, lo llevé a mi aviador y me lancé a través de los rayos rojizos de la luz del sol de la mañana, densos y brillantes por las cenizas y la tierra que la batalla de ayer había arrojado al cielo. Aterricé en el pico más alto de Vegetasei, que era una enorme columna de granito que se adentraba en el cielo como un cuchillo cincelado a pilar por algún océano muerto hace eones de años atrás. Siempre había sido un símbolo de la fuerza de Vegetasei, de las tribus del norte en particular, debido a que resistió el impacto del cataclismo meteórico hace cinco milenios.

El monte Cho-tal.

Tomó toda la fuerza que tenía levantar al niño hasta el ataúd de piedra. Debería haber apilado ramas de madera negra en torno a él. Debería haber encendido la pira con mi propio ki. No tenía ninguna de esas cosas, así que utilicé el combustible del aviador y una bengala. La idea era que un héroe de Vegetasei debía tener sus cenizas esparcidas sobre toda la faz de la tierra desde esta cumbre, para convertirse en parte de cada acre de este planeta por quien había dado su vida. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por él. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por todos ellos.

Me quedé de pie y vi las llamas lamer su ascenso con los ojos secos, volví toda mi pena hacia mi interior, con no más expresión en mi rostro que la que el padre del niño o su escuadrón de hermanos habrían mostrado si hubieran estado vivos para hacerlo descansar en paz. No podía permitirme llorar, no sobre la pira de todo el planeta de Vegeta. No podía deshonrar las cenizas de una raza guerrera con lágrimas.

No había sonidos ni sentido de cualquier otra persona que esté a mil kilómetros de aquí. No sé cuanto tiempo se paró detrás de mí antes de hablar. Él debió haber visto el humo desde donde quiera que la última mayor descarga de energía de Vegeta lo hubiera derribado. Yo solo tengo un ki insignificante, pero en algún momento, lo sentí de pie a pocos pasos detrás de mí. Y de alguna manera, supe que había estado a solas conmigo desde antes de que encendiera la pira funeraria del niño, incluso antes de que se adelantara para estar a mi lado, mirando las llamas impasiblemente. Su armadura blanca y carmesí estaba carbonizada y fundida en algunas partes. Su larga y pálida trenza de guerrero había sido quemada y lo que quedaba de su cabello se paraba alrededor de su maltratado rostro ennegrecido por el hollín, para enmarcar sus apuestos rasgos de duende como una salvaje llamarada casi saiyayín de marfil enredado.

—Todo esto —dije sin volverme para mirarlo—. No los traerá de regreso, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió tranquilo—, pero ellos tienen su justicia ahora. —Jeiyce de Maiyosh giró hacia mí y me examinó con cansado asombro—. Señora... ¿cómo puede llorar por ellos?

—Amo a algunos de ellos —le contesté en un débil susurro—. Odié a algunos de ellos, pero... pero... —Mi voz disminuyó poco a poco. Sabía que nunca podría hacerle entender y era realmente demasiado tarde para intentarlo.

—¿Dónde está Vegeta? —preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

—Muerto —mentí en voz baja. Fue solo la mitad de una mentira.

—Tú lo mataste. —No era una pregunta.

—No podía dejar que te lo lleves otra vez —suspiré—. Nadie merece lo que habrías hecho con él. Y tú... —Me volví para mirarlo a la cara. Se sentía tan extraño, había tanto entre nosotros y ni siquiera nos concíamos—. Estás enojado porque no pudiste derrotarlo. Porque murió en sus propios términos, a manos de alguien que amaba, de la forma en que un guerrero saiyayín debería. Murió sabiendo que había salvado a su pueblo. Te diré la forma en que todavía puedes derrotarlo si lo quieres conocer.

—Dímelo, señora —demandó. Su rostro lucía tan extraño, atrapado en algún lugar entre la furia y la piedad.

—Encuentra un planeta hermoso y una bella muchacha amable. Cásate con ella y ten otro hijo. Vive en ese planeta con tu nueva familia, ámalos y se feliz. Si lo haces, habrás derrotado a Vegeta, porque él nunca podrá ver a Rom-kun aprender a volar o a nuestro nuevo bebé dar sus primeros pasos, o ver en que clase de hombres se convertirán. Y si lo haces, salvarás tu alma, príncipe de Maiyosh. Aún estas vivo... pero ya te encuentras en el infierno. La condenación real es amar a tu odio por aquellos que te han herido más de lo que amas a cualquier otra persona.

Ni siquiera consideró el camino que le había sugerido. Él ya estaba fuera de sí. Buscó mi rostro con esos negros y perturbados ojos devastados por el odio.

—No puedo detener lo que he puesto en marcha. Debo llevarlo a cabo hasta el final, con sangre. —Pero él levantó lentamente una mano enguantada de negro y me tocó la mejilla con suavidad—. Vine aquí para matarte por tu traición contra la rebelión, Bulma de Chikyuu, pero no eres una traidora, ¿verdad? Fuiste robada de tu planeta y dada en esclavitud a ese carnicero de Raditz, luego robada de él para ser utilizada por una bestia aún más cruel y la única cosa en tu vida que realmente amabas fue asesinada ante tus ojos. He tenido interminables pesadillas desde el día en que Corsaris cayó, de cuan... de cuan terribles las últimas horas de sus vidas debieron haber sido… de Jula y de Jehan, sin embargo, fueron mucho más afortunados que tú. Dejaré que Zabón se salga con la suya. Te llevaré a él para que cuide de ti. No eres una traidora, señora, ellos te hicieron enloquecer.

—Lo sé —dije en un pequeño susurro sin aliento—, pero podría haber sido peor. —Clavé en él una mirada fría que era mucho más lúcida de lo que sentía—. Pude haber terminado como tú. —Él no respondió, creo que no discrepaba conmigo—. No puedo ir contigo —objeté—. Y no puedo morir. Tengo que cuidar de los niños. Los llevaré a algún lugar hermoso. Los criaré como lo hice con Rom-kun, los criaré para ser buenas personas. Tengo estar allí para ellos y para mis hijos.

—Los hijos de Vegeta... —declaró despacio Jeiyce. Cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin cesar. La mano suave en mi mejilla me cogió por el cuello y él abrió los ojos de nuevo. Estaban llenos de llano odio y un propósito frío. Él estaba tan loco como yo. Me pregunté si se había dado cuenta—. Los hijos de Vegeta no vivirán cuando mi Jehan está muerto —pronunció entre dientes—. Los hijos de Vegetasei no vivirán cuando los miles y miles de planetas que sus padres destruyeron son polvo. —Su mano se apretó dolorosamente en mi cuello—. Dime, señora, ¿cómo podemos atravesar tu escudo? ¡Dímelo!

—No —le respondí con calma.

—Por las buenas o por las malas, preciosa —sentenció—. Me lo dirás por tu propia voluntad o te entregaré a Dodoria. Si él no puede persuadirte de que nos muestres el camino a través de tu escudo antes de que el centro médico despegue, dejaré que extraiga de ti el destino hacia donde ellos huirán en su tiempo libre.

—Jeiyce —le aseguré casi en tono burlón—. No queda suficiente de mí para la tortura.

—Veremos —contestó.

Un ardiente relámpago azul atrapó el puño que Jeiyce estaba alzando para golpearme y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El príncipe rojo voló hacia atrás, casi se resbaló por el borde escarpado de la montaña antes de que se detuviera a sí mismo. Hizo una voltereta y aterrizó vacilante ante Zabón, que ahora estaba de pie entre Jeiyce y yo.

—¡Me mintió, bastardo! —Zabón jadeaba—. ¡Dijo que la dejaría en paz!

—Ella conoce el camino para atravesar el escudo, chico —sostuvo Jeiyce con frialdad—. Sabe a donde irán si escapan de Vegetasei. —Se limpió la sangre de la cara y escupió rojo—. Un sacrificio más, Zabón. Un derramamiento más de sangre inocente en nuestras manos y habremos acabado con el último de los monos. Ellos nunca volverán a atormentarnos otra vez.

—Mi príncipe —habló Zabón intentando ser diplomático—. Mírela. _¡Mírela!_ Ella se perderá a sí misma y nunca regresará si hace que la interroguen. Dioses de la misericordia, ¡Jeiyce, déjala en paz!

Jeiyce se difuminó hacia adelante y lanzó una ráfaga mientras se acercaba. Sentí que daba en el blanco, sentí a Zabón tambalearse hacia atrás contra mí. Y Zabón... dirigió la pistola ki-asesina en su mano hacia Jeiyce y le disparó a quemarropa. Zabón se dobló y cayó sobre mí, tendiéndonos a ambos en la tierra. No sé que le pasó a Jeiyce. Debe de haber sido derribado hasta pasar el borde del acantilado. Después de recibir un sólido golpe del ki-asesino en el pecho, es probable que cayera a tierra con mucha fuerza, sin su ki-escudo para amortiguar la caída.

Me senté y desplacé a Zabón en mis brazos. Suspiré y fue un sonido penoso y afligido incluso para mis propios oídos, cuando vi el desastre que Jeiyce había hecho con su pecho.

—Zabón... pobre Zabón... —Yo no sabía que más decir.

—Shhh, amor —dijo—. Es... es mi culpa. Toda mía. —Él me sonrió y vi que su sangre azulada se agrupaba en sus labios—. He traicionado a todos... Scopa... a mi Scopa más que a nadie.

—Lo verás pronto —le susurré.

—No. —Su boca se torció—. Son demasiadas muertes sobre mi cabeza... ¡Escucha! Hay una trampa un poco más allá de la órbita en la que estuvo el quinto planeta... un campo de fuerza. No vayas a la velocidad de la hiperluz hasta que estés más lejos.

—Está bien —contesté acariciando su rostro. Incluso cubierto de polvo, lágrimas y su propia sangre, todavía era hermoso. Me incliné y lo besé suavemente—. ¿Estás triste, Zabón?, ¿por todas esas muertes sobre tu cabeza?

—Sí. Sí. —Su voz se fue desvaneciendo y desapareció por su falta de aliento.

—Entonces, dale mi amor a Scopa —le pedí en voz baja. Y murió como un niño dando un último suspiro de cansancio antes de dormir.

Regresé al centro médico. Regresé a mis hijos. Bardock, Nail y Rikkuum me recibieron en la puerta del escudo, sus rostros estaban demacrados y enojados. Yo los había "bloqueado" cuando me fui, al establecer la configuración del escudo para solo reconocer mi firma ki desde el exterior. Pasé por delante de ellos, sintiéndome distante, tranquila... y serena. Mi dragón estaba muerta y aunque ella me rompió en pedazos desde el interior, era bueno, tan bueno, haberla dejado irse.

—Zabón está muerto —les comuniqué en voz baja—. Él murió para salvarme de Jeiyce. Creo que lo mató.

—Pobre hombre —murmuró Nail.

Bardock se volvió hacia él con un gruñido como el de un tigre rabioso.

—¡¿Pobre hombre?! ¡Le cortó la garganta a toda mi raza mientras dormían, tonto! Él…

—Él me dijo que hay una trampa un poco mas allá de donde estuvo el quinto planeta. —Yo quebré la voz sobre su angustiada rabia—. No podemos ir a la velocidad de la hiperluz hasta que rompamos la burbuja del campo de fuerza allí.

—¿Le crees? —siseó Bardock.

—Me advirtió porque es lo que Scopa hubiera querido. —Di un paso adelante y caí en su amplio pecho, sobre este padre que había matado a mi papá... y de alguna manera tomado su lugar. Sus brazos me rodearon y me capturaron cuando empecé a caerme.

—Bulma...

—Vegeta se ha ido... —suspiré.

No recuerdo el despegue. Supongo que lo hicieron sin mí o tal vez yo solo estaba en piloto automático. Recuerdo ser sostenida sobre el suave y sólido refugio de los brazos de Bardock y sentir el poder de Nail tocándome, después de eso, sondeó los bordes exteriores de mi conciencia para ver que tan grave era el daño.

—Vegeta... —sollocé—. Yo lo dejé...

Y la imagen de mi amado tendido en mi jardín de rosas, con sus ojos empañados de sangre y lágrimas mientras lo destruía y luego lo dejaba morir, atravesó el enlace de curación en la mente de Nail. Él me giró lentamente en los brazos de Bardock, contempló mi pálido rostro y sus ojos se ensancharon con horror y lástima al ver la verdad en mi memoria.

—¿Él sobrevivió a la plaga? ¡Él habría vivido sin un trozo de su poder de pelea, pero habría vivido! ¡Y... y lo dejó morir! Después de que él salvó…

—¡Si eso es así, ella le hizo un favor al muchacho! —dijo Bardock—. Morirá como un héroe de leyendas. ¡¿De verdad crees qué podría haber vivido lisiado y mutilado?!

Bardock me llevó a mi taller, a mis bebés. Me acostó en mi pequeña cama al lado de las vainas de incubación.

—¿Quieres morir, hija? —me preguntó con suavidad.

Se estaba ofreciendo a hacer por mí lo que yo no estaba segura de poder hacer.

—Sí —le contesté, podía decirle la verdad y él lo entendería—, pero no puedo. Tengo que cuidar de mis hijos, tengo que cuidar de Rom-kun y de Trunks. El Dios me explicó... —Era tan difícil hablar ahora—. Tenemos que llegar a Namekkusei.

Pasó una dura y callosa mano por mi cabello, alisándolo hacia atrás, fuera de mi rostro.

—¿Están ustedes vinculados por la luna?

—Él mencionó que fuimos demasiado profundo en el vínculo matrimonial porque la luna estaba muy cerca —le respondí medio dormida—. No un vínculo lunar, pero lo más cercano a este.

—Cuando muera, el enlace puede llevarte con él —indicó en un suave murmullo.

—Está bien —le dije. Necesitaba vivir, pero... sería agradable descansar el sueño de la muerte. Me dormí con él sentado a mi lado, pero me desperté una hora más tarde. Se había acostado y me tenía abrazada; roncaba sumido en el sueño de los exhaustos. Empujé su brazo lejos de mí y me levanté para besar el cristal que me separaba de mis hijos. Rom-kun y... y... el pequeño rey Trunks, el Saiyayín no Ou. Dioses, me gustaría poder abrazarlo, solo una vez, pero no puedo esperar.

Eso es todo. Esto es todo lo que me queda. He terminado consumida. No tengo más fuerzas. Voy a descansar en los brazos de Bardock, como cuando era pequeña y me metía en la cama de mis padres después de una pesadilla... hace cien millones de años. Voy a hundirme en el fondo de las silenciosas aguas apacibles de la nada y descansaré.

Buenas noches.

Y hubo un silencio ensordecedor. Él presionó el botón de búsqueda del disco de datos para avanzarlo, explorando por algo, cualquier cosa, con las manos temblorosas y los dientes apretados. Buscó. El disco se detuvo después de algunas horas de silencio. Ella... ella debió haber dejado la grabadora prendida. Pulsó el botón de reproducción.

—Bulma-san. —La voz de Nail, suave aunque cada vez más preocupada y más ansiosa, se escuchaba mientras continuaba repitiendo su nombre, pero ella no respondió. La ligera caída de sus pasos saliendo y el silencio.

Botas resonaron en el piso de la cubierta.

—La dejé durmiendo —dijo Bardock, su voz sonaba hueca.

— Ella está despierta, capitán —murmuró Nail—, pero... no está con nosotros.

—¡Qué demonios quieres decir con que no está! —espetó Bardock—. ¡Ella está sentada justo delante de ti, namekkuseiyín! ¡Entra en su cabeza y encuéntrala!

—No puedo. —Fue la respuesta suave—. Se ha retirado tan lejos en el laberinto de su propia mente que no puedo encontrarla. Yo... —Dio un doliente suspiro cansado—. Yo le he fallado. Fallé en mi misión y a mi Dios. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Le ofrecí un remedio, uno que le hubiera evitado esto y se hubiera llevado gran parte de su dolor, pero no lo permitió.

—¿Qué le ofreciste hacer? —gruñó Bardock—. ¿Limpiar sus recuerdos de los últimos ocho años?

—No... no exactamente —respondió Nail—, pero podría haber atenuado algunos de ellos. Podría haber nublado o quitado por completo los horrores de sus primeros días como esclava del príncipe. Podría haber limpiado los recuerdos de su hijo muriendo ante sus ojos. Esas dos cosas habrían sido suficientes para salvar su mente, me parece. Todavía habría sabido que sucedieron, pero tendría poca o ninguna memoria de lo que pasó. Ella me dijo... dijo que eso la cambiaría. Que nuestras experiencias nos hacían ser quienes somos y perder ese pasado la habría convertido en una persona diferente. Me dijo que creía que intentar enterrar esos recuerdos ella misma, enjaularlos y encerrarlos después de que el príncipe regresó de Avani Trice tan cambiado, había destilado su odio en un ser viviente con voluntad propia.

—¿Eso la ayudaría ahora?

—Ahora pienso que ella estaba en lo correcto al rechazar mi «solución rápida», como la llamó. Los recuerdos nunca se pueden borrar, solamente encerrarlos o nublarlos. Y las cosas que ella había visto y sufrido, vivencias como esas... habrían encontrado un camino hacia la luz algún día, de una manera u otra. Pero...

—¿Pero? —empujó Bardock.

—Tengo otra idea —sostuvo Nail—. Despertemos a su hijo.

—Sí —dijo Bardock después de un momento de silencio—. ¡Sí!

Vegeta reprodujo el disco hacia adelante otra vez, hacia la siguiente pieza de datos de audio.

Y escuchó el sonido de la voz de Romayn suplicando, llorando para que se despertara. Era el sonido más lastimoso que jamás había imaginado posible y siguió, y siguió hasta que Bardock se quebró dando un gemido ronco y levantó al pequeño.

—Vamos, niño —indicó con un acento triste.

—¡No! —respondió Romayn y su voz comenzó a elevarse—. ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta, mamá, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Bardock gruñó por un repentino y sorpresivo dolor y hubo el ruido de algo pequeño que golpeaba el suelo, y una pelea. Romayn lo había mordido.

—¡Basta, niño! Te estoy sacando para…

—¡No le hagas daño, papá! —El niño pidió claramente.

Silencio... luego.

—Tengo la intención de ayudarla, Romayn.

—No —replicó Romayn de un modo tajante—. Matarla no la ayudará. Mamá está enferma y muy lastimada, pero ella regresará si la dejas. ¡Lo sé!

Bardock no habló durante un largo momento.

—¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Romayn o Kakaroto?

—Yo —respondió el niño.

El suave sonido del crujir de telas y Romayn gritó de alegría.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

—Si ella puede moverse para sostenerlo, no está perdida para nosotros —declaró Nail—. En cualquier caso, confiaré en la palabra del niño de que puede recuperarse.

—Confiaré en él. —Bardock dijo su acuerdo con voz temblorosa.

—Debemos trasladarla a algún otro lugar distinto de este taller. Podemos trasladar la incubadora del pequeño también. —El débil desplazamiento de Bardock levantándola en sus brazos.

Y silencio.

Y más silencio.

 _ **Vegeta: Espacio profundo**_

El ki prestaba fuerza a los huesos, tendones y músculos, pero incluso sin este, seguía siendo más que un reto para los guerreros chikyuuyíns. Vegeta sonrió de un modo feroz mientras conducía un puño en el estómago del guerrero de cabello oscuro y se burló de la forma en que el hombre dejaba que el dolor se mostrara tan fácil. Yamcha era un guerrero aceptable, físicamente más fuerte que la mayoría de los soldados saiyayíns de tercera clase. Pero había una... una ausencia de voluntad de lucha en el hombre. En ambos senshis de Chikyuu. Yamcha y su hermano de escuadrón, Krilin, entrenaron durante casi una década para hacer frente a la amenaza de otra purga, se habían empujado a sí mismos pasando los límites de su clase y más allá. Luchaban con todo el poder que los Dioses tuvieron a bien darles, sin embargo, no tenían el amor inherente a la batalla por sí misma. Solo la determinación, solo la necesidad. Y en esto, los amigos y parientes de Bulma tenían un desconcertante parecido con los maiyoshyíns, que nunca fueron una raza guerrera hasta que una purga saiyayín... los cambió. Los senshis de Chikyuu vivían en ese estado mental que Vegeta solo había descubierto cuando luchó contra Jeiyce y sus hombres por la vida de Bulma y de todos los niños en el centro médico, un lugar donde la necesidad te hace hacer lo imposible. Ellos vivían allí constantemente o Yamcha lo hacía. Krilin tenía un poco de amor a la lucha por sí misma, pero había una calma en el pequeño hombre que resultaba menos que incomprensible.

El moreno chikyuuyín golpeó el metal plateado del piso de la sala de entrenamiento de la nave con un ruido sordo y Vegeta le hizo una señal a Coran, que estaba de pie observando con avidez. Yamcha dejó que lo derrotaran sin trampas. Sin usar su ki, en otras palabras. El hombre había sido, desde el principio, intransigentemente hostil hacia Vegeta, aun cuando parecía haber estado muy cómodo con los hijos de Articha y con Rikkuum durante los meses en que Vegeta permaneció en coma. Pero a pesar de su inquebrantable antipatía por Vegeta, no rompió su honor.

Todos los chikyuuyín se habían enterado con alivio del "efecto secundario" de la plaga, un hecho que Rikkuum dejó escapar en algún momento. El conocimiento permitió que toda la gente que observaba a los saiyayíns con desconfianza y miedo al principio, fueran capaces de soportar su presencia con mayor comodidad.

Yamcha se puso de pie con cuidado y le sonrió abiertamente, mostrando un breve destello en sus dientes blancos. No era una sonrisa amistosa. Le había tomado a Vegeta más tiempo del que debería darse cuenta del porqué este hombre, que se hizo amigo de Rikkuum y de los hijos de Articha, sin embargo, seguía siendo hostil hacia él. _Yamcha... desearía haberlo tratado mejor,_ la voz de su mujer se hizo eco, con pesar, en su mente.

—Ya he terminado aquí —dijo Vegeta de modo cortante, asintiendo con la cabeza a Coran y a Krilin para que entren al centro si así lo deseaban—. Tengo que hablar con Briefs-san.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yamcha mirándolo—. No estarás tratando de convencer al consejo de ancianos para que te dejen bajar con el grupo de trueque cuando lleguemos a Soussa, ¿verdad?

Habían pasado seis meses desde que abandonaron a Dodoria y a sus hombres pudriéndose en Chikyuu. Los chikyuuyíns embarcaron todo lo que tenían en cuanto a reservas de alimentos, todo el caudal de víveres encapsulados en los búnkers de Briefs. Los almacenes de la despensa habían sido enormes, lo suficiente para alimentar a casi diez mil bocas durante una década, aunque no eran inagotables. El agua no era un problema. Chikyuu era un planeta anegado y las cápsulas de Briefs le permitieron a su pueblo llevar suficiente agua para cien años si era necesario. Pero los alimentos se estaban acabando muy rápido.

Por lo tanto, no había otra opción. Tenían que detenerse y reabastecerse. Soussa era una buena elección. Estaba poco poblada y era un planeta de guarnición al borde del imperio. Los nativos no tenían un poder de pelea que contara y ningún lazo con los rebeldes. Eran una cultura agrícola de cazadores-recolectores que vivían casi exclusivamente en el continente sur del planeta. La tropa estaba localizada en el continente norte. Los registros en la computadora de la nave decían que los nativos habían inclinado la cabeza de forma obediente ante sus amos saiyayíns en las raras ocasiones en que se cruzaron y nada más. No era posible que nadie de la Nueva Alianza no se detuviera en Soussa hasta este momento, Vegeta pensó oscuramente. Alguien debió haber llegado para liberar parte de la plaga en ese lugar. Los sensores de largo alcance informaron que la guarnición saiyayín no estaba desierta, lo que significaba que algunos veteranos emprendedores de la rebelión se habían instalado allí. Pero, a pesar de todo, Soussa era la mejor elección en una galaxia con pobres opciones.

—Me voy —anunció Vegeta sin rodeos, tragando la refleja oleada de rabia, porque este tonto pensaba que debía responderle—. Tu pueblo no conoce la forma de manejarse ante cualquier sociedad distinta de la suya.

—Has dicho todo eso en la mesa redonda de la semana pasada —dijo Yamcha lleno de impaciencia—. La facción de Satán no escuchó.

—Entonces lo diré una vez más esta noche —replicó Vegeta tajantemente. Él asintió cortante hacia Coran y Krilin para que tomen el próximo combate si así lo deseaban y salió rápido, antes de que perdiera su ya tenue confianza en su temperamento. Estas personas, toda la raza de su mujer, pondrían a prueba la paciencia de un sabio inluyín. Golpeó el control de elevación en la puerta escudo de la sala de entrenamiento y casi pisó a la pequeña figura que estaba sentada pacientemente afuera. Bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño rostro terco debajo una mata de cabello negro despeinado y reprimió una sonrisa. La cachorra de Satán.

—Lárgate, niña —indicó Yamcha sin darle importancia mientras pasaba a Vegeta a través del arco de la puerta—. Tu papá nos mandará al diablo de nuevo si te atrapa aquí.

—No hasta que me muestres cómo —respondió ella mirando al guerrero chikyuuyín mas moreno con enojada determinación.

—Escucha. —Yamcha se detuvo y suspiró sobre la niña esbozando una cansada media sonrisa de condescendencia—. No puedo enseñarte mientras estemos en la nave. Y aunque no estuviéramos en espacio abierto, las probabilidades son una en un millón de que seas capaz de…

—¡Enséñame a volar, grandísimo idiota! —pidió ella de un modo estridente.

Detrás de él, Krilin y Coran comenzaron a asfixiarse por la risa contenida. La niña iba todos los días a sus sesiones de entrenamiento, perseguía los talones de Yamcha ni bien salía y siempre terminaba lanzándole maldiciones al hombre cuando éste se negaba a cumplir con su demanda.

Ella tal vez era dos años mayor que Romayn y muy... muy saiyayín en sus estados de ánimo e intereses. A Vegeta le resultaba difícil asociar a esta niña con el tonto de su padre; de hecho, no se habría sorprendido si alguien le decía que la difunta madre de la mocosa había sido menos que fiel al peludo fanfarrón en los meses anteriores a la concepción de su cachorra.

—Sabes —dijo Krilin, sonriendo abiertamente ahora—. Si solo le das unas cuantas lecciones, Yamcha…

—Si solo le doy unas cuantas lecciones —respondió Yamcha con impaciencia—. Voy a tener que escuchar a su padre insultarme por el próximo año acerca de porqué _él_ es el único que entrenará a su niña y no un «vistoso charlatán volador» como yo. Y ella no será capaz de aprender a volar así le dé un centenar de clases.

—Rikkuum-san asegura que puedo —mencionó la cachorra en voz baja.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y se puso de cuclillas a la altura de los ojos de ella.

—¿Qué asegura Rikkuum, niña?

Ella lo observó con una mirada clara y abierta que no le guardaba ningún miedo. Todos los otros cachorros chikyuuyíns huían aterrados ante la vista de su cola.

—Rikkuum-san estaba en nuestro lado de la nave hace dos días —respondió—. Le pregunté y me aseguró que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para volar. Asegura que yo puedo aprender a hacer ráfagas de ki y todo, si alguien me enseña como hacerlo. Él hizo una prueba de poten... potetil... um... —Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar la palabra.

—¿Una prueba de potencial de ki? —murmuró Vegeta.

Ella asintió alegre.

—Eso fue todo. Y dijo que soy más que bastante fuerte y puedo aprender a volar muy bien, y él es mucho más fuerte que tú, Yamcha-san. ¡Así que lero, lero candelero! —Y le sacó la lengua al senshi de Chikyuu.

Yamcha tomó una respiración profunda y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la niña, enojado, pero incapaz de demostrarlo sin arriesgarse a la penosa vergüenza de ser arrastrado a una pelea de insultos con una niña.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —gruñó y se fue rápido.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se alejó en la dirección opuesta hacia su propia habitación para limpiarse antes de que la mesa redonda se reuniera. No había recorrido menos de cincuenta metros cuando escuchó las ligeras pisadas de las pequeñas botas de la niña detrás de él. Se volvió y notó con una sonrisa interna, como ella no se inmutó ante la mirada fría y dura que le ofreció.

—No soy un profesor, niña. Si Rikkuum se tomó el tiempo para hacerte una prueba, déjalo que te entrene también. Él tiene una gran cantidad de experiencia enseñándole a mocosos el arte de la guerra.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó ella enojada, casi lastimeramente—. Papá se enteró y lo echó de nuestras áreas comunes. Papá le ordenó que no vuelva jamás y que no hable conmigo nunca. ¡Quiero aprender, Vegeta-san! Papá me enseñó todo lo que sabe, pero no me deja que aprenda de nadie más. ¡No es justo! —Ella estampó su pequeño pie en el suelo. Era una pobre expresión de toda su voluntad de lucha, de la desesperada necesidad de volverse más fuerte, rugiendo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Vegeta sintió una enferma repugnancia por su idiota padre florecer dentro de él ante el pensamiento de que cualquier criatura con tanto amor por la batalla sea innecesariamente paralizada de alcanzar su pleno potencial.

Ella debió ver el ablandamiento de su estado de ánimo en su rostro, porque dio un paso hacia adelante con entusiasmo.

—Le puedo pagar —dijo.

—¿Con qué puedes pagar, niña? —preguntó él dándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Mi perra Gekko tiene una camada de cinco cachorros nuevos —declaró con orgullo—. Si usted me muestra como volar, puede tener uno, pero tienen que crecer un poco más primero antes de que sean destetados. Todavía tienen sus ojos cerrados ahora. ¿Le gustan los perros?

—Sí —respondió Vegeta en voz baja. No le temía a la fanfarrona ira de Satán. Si el hombre lo molestaba demasiado, lo tiraría a través de la mampara y... él no tenía ningún compromiso urgente, ¿verdad?—. Yamcha tiene razón en que es mejor estar en cielo abierto cuando se está aprendiendo a volar. Yo te enseñare, aunque solo después de que aterricemos en el planeta que será el nuevo hogar de los chikyuuyíns. Esa es mi oferta.

Ella lo estudió mientras tragaba lágrimas de agradecimiento. Pero con la misma rapidez, las obligó a alejarse y lo miró con el rostro estoico y sin expresión. Él se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que la niña estaba imitando conscientemente su rostro en blanco, luego ella se inclinó despacio, a la manera formal de su pueblo. Su pequeña cabeza reapareció y vio sus oscuros ojos llenos con una especie de agradecida adulación que lo hizo sentir muy incómodo.

—Arigato... sensei. —Ella se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Venían en tantos tipos, mentalidades y colores, éstos chikyuuyíns, él reflexionó. Era increíble encontrar tanta variedad dentro de una sola especie. Y más sorprendente encontrar a alguien como la cachorra de Satán, que podría pasar por una mocosa saiyayín en todos los sentidos, excepto por la falta de una cola. Empujó a un lado esos pensamientos. Debía concentrarse, se dijo mientras se duchaba en las habitaciones del cuartel que compartía con los hijos de Articha y Rikkuum. Él no contaba con la fuerza que obligara a estos idealistas y confiados chikyuuyíns suicidas para que lo obedezcan, así que tenía que ser inteligente y persuasivo. Debía hacerlos escuchar y entender que serían vistos como un maravilloso botín de mano de obra esclava gratis por la mayoría de las razas con tecnología espacial que dominaban los sectores del espacio del que una vez fue el imperio saiyayín. Salió de la ducha predispuesto a la calma, dispuesto a que su mente se concentre en su propósito de esta noche. Si perdía los estribos... ellos solo verían su propio miedo hacia él y no escucharían sus palabras. Se vistió de forma mecánica con el atuendo de los chikyuuyíns que él, Coran y Okuda decidieron usar en lugar de sus armaduras. Era suave y no brindaba ninguna protección en lo absoluto, y lo hacía sentir desnudo por la falta del familiar elástico negro de un traje de combate y el reconfortante peso de la armadura de acero y ardantium. Pero conseguía que el pueblo de Bulma se sintiera menos nervioso en su presencia dentro de los confines a menudo claustrofóbicos del oxidado y obsoleto portatropas maiyoshyín, que era el hogar de todos ellos en la actualidad. Él miró fijamente en el espejo al extraño rostro sombrío del que fue el príncipe del imperio más grande que la galaxia había conocido, del que una vez había sido un hombre orgulloso y fuerte que vivía lleno de esperanza gracias a todas las innumerables mañanas que compartiría con su mujer a su lado, con Romayn, que crecería más fuerte cada día, a quien colocaría junto a su heredero para que fuera el brazo derecho del imperio cuando llegara a la edad adulta...

Cerró los ojos y empujó sus rostros lejos. Si pensaba demasiado profundamente o demasiado tiempo en la historia, la historia de ella, si se permitía soñar con todo lo que podría haber sido él... él se haría pedazos.

Así pues, seguía hacia adelante y luchaba su camino a través de cada día con una diminuta pizca de esperanza sujeta a su pecho como una cuerda de vida. La esperanza de que la encontraría, que le traería este inesperado regalo de su familia y sus amigos mucho tiempo muertos para ella. La esperanza que no sería demasiado tarde para salvarla, para sacarla de esa silenciosa prisión de su locura.

A veces, él pensaba, mientras se dirigía al comedor central de la nave que Briefs y los otros ancianos chikyuuyíns requisaban una noche a la semana para mantener un consejo abierto, a veces soñaba que tocaba los débiles y distantes hilos de sus pensamientos. Que veía las imágenes a través del filtro de sus ojos, del rostro de Bardock, de Romayn y... que veía su sonrisa, sana y completa, mientras mecía a su hijo en sus brazos, mientras cantaba esa tonta canción del ruiseñor que Romayn prefería tanto. Pero eran fantasías, lo sabía. Los sueños eran más crueles que el látigo de un torturador a veces y los dulces sueños imposibles eran los peores.

Entró en el comedor con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto, cada gesto era calculado para transmitir realeza y autoridad. Los ancianos chikyuuyíns lo miraron con cautela y la gente común, que presionaba en torno a la mesa circular del consejo y a través de las puertas a rebosar, murmuraron entre sí.

—Vegeta —dijo Briefs de forma amigable, su suave rostro de erudito no revelaba nada, lo que significaba que algo muy importante iba a ser decidido—. Estábamos a punto de empezar a acordar quien irá a la superficie del planeta con el grupo de trueque mañana.

—Yo iré —declaró Vegeta, levantando un poco la voz para que llegara a todo el pasillo. Yamcha lo miró sin expresión como un hijo de Vegetasei, desde donde se encontraba detrás de la silla de Briefs, intercalado entre Krilin y Coran. Rikkuum se alzaba al otro lado de Krilin y parecía incómodo y confuso. Okuda se ubicaba un poco apartado, observando desde donde estaba rodeado de varias mujeres jóvenes.

Él no hacía nada para alentar a eso, pero de acuerdo con Coran, ellas perseguían a su silencioso hermano más joven día y noche, y peleaban entre sí como gatas desesperadas por un lugar en su cama.

«Es la "mística del chico malo"», Krilin le había dicho a Vegeta, un tanto sombrío, «el hecho de que ustedes tres se ven peligrosos y son de la misma raza que purgó Chikyuu excita a algunas chicas».

Pero ahora, Satán lo miraba furioso desde debajo de sus espesas cejas negras.

—Sabemos lo que quiere, príncipe de Vegetasei. —La baja y profunda voz de Satán atravesó la habitación como el parlamento de un actor entrenado—. Y estoy en contra. ¡No voy a ceder un pelo en esto, Briefs!

—Satán —dijo Vegeta, manteniendo la voz neutra, aunque retirando el sufijo honorífico del nombre del hombre. Él observó las manos del chikyuuyín de pesadas cejas apretarse de ira—. Esperábamos, basados en los informes de los sensores de largo alcance, que no hubiera nadie para recibirnos en Soussa distinto de la población indígena; pero a partir de ayer, los análisis más recientes revelan que el sistema tiene un moderado tráfico espacial. Si lideras el grupo de trueque con quien quiera que encontremos que haya tomado posesión de Soussa, ¿como les harás frente, Satán?, ¿cómo tratarás con una casa de comercio de estafadores, Demonios Rojos, avariseiyíns, o con cualquiera de las miles de razas que podrían haber capturado este planeta como pago por sus labores para la rebelión? Serulia se encuentra más cerca de este planeta en los mapas estelares. Dime, Satán o Briefs-san, o Goma-san, o cualquier persona aquí, ¿qué harán si un seruliano les ofrece la hospitalidad de su casa?

—¿Este... decir qué no? —preguntó Krilin, su nariz chata se arrugó debido al interés.

—Si aceptas su hospitalidad, te ofrecerá a sus esposas por la noche. Es una cortesía común entre los serulianos. Pero tu especie es mucho más débil en lo físico que el seruliano más frágil y sus hábitos de apareamiento son notablemente violentos. No sobrevivirías al encuentro, pero negarse es un insulto mortal.

—O podríamos arrojarles a Rikkuum a ellas —sugirió Krilin—. Él es muy muy fuerte. —Alzó el brazo y le dio una palmada al hombre grande en el hombro—. ¿Qué te parece, chico grande? ¿Quieres aceptar el desafió por el equipo?

—Yo... —Rikkuum se puso rojo—. No soy hábil con las mujeres.

Vegeta sintió que sus labios amenazaban con dar un tirón y vio que Yamcha e incluso Satán luchaban por no sonreír también. El pequeño guerrero Chikyuu tenía un don innato para difundir la tensión.

—Está bien —dijo Yamcha—. Has dejado clara tu postura, príncipe Vegeta. Sé que Briefs-san está de acuerdo contigo y puedo ver la lógica en lo que estás diciendo. Pero permíteme hacerte una pregunta. —Él barrió su mirada hacia atrás, incluyendo a Coran y a su hermano. Okuda se había adelantado en silencio para pararse al lado derecho de Coran—. ¿Qué harán los tres cuando se sienten en la mesa de trueque de este seruliano o quienquiera que sea y él comience a regodearse sobre la caída de Vegetasei, o hable de lo divertido que fue el "gran circo de Shikaji" la última vez que estuvo allí? —Vegeta estaba en silencio, pero todos sus músculos internos se habían tensado de rabia anudada al imaginar tal encuentro. Contuvo la respiración y la liberó muy lentamente antes de hablar.

—Puedo dominar mi odio por el hombre con quien tengo que sentarme a la mesa tan bien como tú —contestó irritado y sintió una gran cantidad de satisfacción de que el comentario mordaz no había pasado desapercibido para Yamcha o para los otros ancianos alrededor la mesa. Vegeta se encontró con los ojos furiosos del guerrero de Chikyuu y reprimió una vez más la furia de que este hombre, esta presumida excusa débil de un guerrero, debiera cuestionar su control de…Tomó una respiración profunda más y juntó sus dientes afilados. Nada de esta agitación interior se había mostrado en su rostro o en su postura. Outtoussama habría estado orgulloso—. Dodoria no es el único líder rebelde que tomará planetas otrora del imperio «bajo su ala». La fiebre está en cada oportunista con una docena de guerreros a sus órdenes para apropiarse de tantos planetas como les sean posibles y erigirse en un pequeño dictador. El imperio está... no está más, pero la naturaleza aborrece el vacío. Esta nueva alianza no va a durar. Pronto los enemigos de Vegetasei comenzarán una guerra entre sí para ver quien será el nuevo amo de la galaxia.

—Conozcan al nuevo jefe que es igual al antiguo jefe —comentó en voz baja Krilin.

—Bueno, vayamos al grano y resolvamos esto ahora, para que podamos dormir un poco. Mañana va a ser un gran día. —Briefs sonrió en torno a todos los demás, su amable y paternal sonrisa suavizó los rostros de incluso los más tensos miembros del consejo—. Satán-san, a menos que puedas memorizar varios cientos de costumbres, tratados y convenciones culturales entre hoy y mañana por la mañana, creo que tendrás que estar de acuerdo en que necesitamos que Vegeta esté en la comitiva. —Satán gruñó, parecía muy disgustado, pero asintió de una forma poco caritativa—. Yamcha y Krilin irán también, y creo que Rikkuum tendría que ser restringido físicamente para evitar que siga a Vegeta, así que lo llevaremos también.

—¡¿Nosotros?! —Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que él y Yamcha habían dicho la misma palabra en el mismo aliento.

—Hay algunas partes de los estabilizadores de hiperluz en los motores de la nave que tengo que sustituir —informó Briefs—. Okuda me explicó hace unas semanas que los reguladores cuánticos están peligrosamente desalineados. Nosotros no hemos dejado la velocidad de la hiperluz ni una vez en seis meses, mis amigos, para evitar encontrarnos con alguien que pudiera hacer preguntas incómodas sobre como conseguimos esta nave maiyoshyín. Hay varias cosas que implican la integridad de los motores, que están más o menos descompuestas y tenemos que conseguir las piezas para esto ahora.

—Okuda puede ir con el grupo de trueque en lugar de usted —indicó Vegeta.

—Puedo —dijo Okuda—. Pero... en unos pocos meses, Briefs-san ha adquirido una mejor comprensión de la mecánica cuántica de la que yo jamás alcanzaré. Si él debe conformarse con una parte que es similar o construir lo que necesitaremos a partir de cero, tiene que estar allí para revisar lo que sea que guarden en stock y ver lo que se puede ensamblar a partir de esas piezas.

Los ancianos votaron y mientras Vegeta esperaba, se encontró con los ojos de Yamcha por encima de la mesa. Briefs obtuvo lo que quiso. Satán se quejó y murmuró entre su propia gente, pero no interfirió contra él cuando la moción de Briefs fue aprobada por la mayoría. Vegeta nunca había visto una manera más estúpida, inútil y peligrosa de gobernar a un pueblo, pero el anciano no podía ser persuadido de admitir que debía liderarlos con una ley, la suya. Briefs no le quitaría a su pueblo la voz para determinar su propio destino y conducirlos él mismo. Eso era una locura.

Esperó hasta que los últimos observadores salieron en fila, antes de volverse hacia el anciano con un gruñido.

—¡Se pondrá en peligro! —espetó.

—¡Él tiene razón! —acordó Krilin—. Jisan... no podemos perderlo. No tenemos ninguna manera de saber lo que encontraremos allí.

Pero Vegeta empezó a sentir que toda su rabia iba desapareciendo cuando observó los suaves y eruditos rasgos del anciano fundirse fuera de la fácil máscara de buen carácter que había estado usando durante toda la mesa redonda. Su rostro estaba demacrado y cansado, y se notaba un marcado endurecimiento en su mandíbula que Vegeta conocía bien. En su mujer, esa expresión significaba que la discusión era inútil.

—¿Qué tan grave están los motores? —le preguntó lentamente.

—Muy graves —respondió Briefs—. Han estado sangrando refrigerante de plasma durante casi un mes y... —Él miró a los rostros absortos de los hombres más jóvenes—. Hay algo más que Okuda acaba de descubrir hoy. Sabíamos que había algo sospechoso en la forma que Soussa parecía estar casi desierta hace dos meses y luego repentinamente pegó un salto cuando tomamos nuestro último par de lecturas con los sensores. Los estabilizadores cuánticos están kaput, muchachos. Hemos estado aprovechando el vacío de la succión de la velocidad de la hiperluz casi desde que nos fuimos. Dejamos Chikyuu hace seis meses subjetivamente, pero hemos ido ganando tiempo en una relación de alrededor de seis a uno en el espacio real. Para nosotros, han pasado seis meses; para todos los demás en la galaxia, han sido un poco más de tres años y medio. —Observó los rostros atónitos de los hombres y asintió con gravedad—. Si no solucionamos el problema ahora, muchachos, seremos un caso perdido dentro de un mes.

Por supuesto, Vegeta pensó furioso mientras caminaba de regreso a sus cuarteles. Debería haber sabido que esta nave se desmoronaría. Era un viejo carguero de la casa Maiyosh, convertido en un portatropas después de la caída de Maiyosh Prime, utilizado en la guerra de guerrillas de Jeiyce contra los saiyayíns durante los largos años de la resistencia, y luego, a través del curso de la guerra. Era un milagro que la tonta cosa se mantuviera unida tal como lo había hecho. Se acostó en su litera, su mano se desvió hacia el disco de datos del diario de su mujer, colocado al lado de su cama con un código de bloqueo en el minicomputador. ¿Tres años? Dioses…

Se sentó, estabilizó su aliento y miró el minicomputador como si fuera una víbora venenosa. Tres años. Y en todo ese tiempo, no escuchó el diario ni una vez. Al final casi rompió su voluntad de vivir, lo dejó en un estado de…

A menos que no fuera el final. Romayn había dicho que, con el tiempo, ella se recuperaría.

Se inclinó y pulsó el botón de reproducción.

Nada. Silencio.

Por supuesto. Él recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró sus ojos.

—Señora... —susurró. No podía llorar. Existía un tipo de dolor y pesar más allá de cualquier expresión física. Él viviría, él vendría a ella con su gran regalo. Haría lo correcto, si las manos mortales eran capaces de hacer reparaciones por todos sus pecados. Y luego... luego se iría y la dejaría en paz—. Señora, te encontraré. —Volvió a susurrar y se durmió.

La tensión nerviosa entre los omóplatos se hundió en sus huesos en el instante en que puso un pie en Soussa. El nuevo amo del planeta, el sobrino nieto más joven del anciano _Hadshi_ de la casa bancaria de Serulia, era un hombre sonriente y locuaz llamado Zandu.

Él había enviado una cordial, incluso ansiosa contestación de regreso al portatropas, en respuesta a la solicitud de los chikyuuyíns de aterrizar con un pequeño grupo de trueque.

Ahora, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una alfombra seruliana de intrincados adornos y terriblemente incómoda por los bordados con cuentas, y con su cabeza llena por el humo perfumado del incienso y los fogones de leña, Vegeta podía ver que el hombre salivaba bastante ante la perspectiva de estafar a un grupo de confiados pueblerinos con cada fragmento de tecnología y riqueza potencial que pudiera. Los pocos pequeños artefactos que Briefs había presentado casualmente como una oferta inicial hizo que los ojos debajo de las oscuras y pesadas cejas del seruliano brillaran de emoción. Vegeta se sentó en silencio y vigiló detrás de la máscara de su disfraz holográfico chikyuuyín, como el padre de Bulma fingía temblorosa semisenilidad y agitaba sus propias cartas escondidas bajo los brillantes ojos del comerciante. Una red de sensores que podían detectar y aislar partículas del tamaño del pulgar en el borde del sistema solar de Soussa integrado a un catalizador de decapsulación con la fuerza para decapsular cualquier cosa —como por ejemplo un arma nuclear de plasma— que golpeara la red de los sensores. En estos días de incertidumbre política, Briefs estaba literalmente ofreciendo como incentivo un premio más allá del precio frente al seruliano.

—Hemos sido un pueblo con tecnología espacial por menos de cinco años. —Briefs le explicaba a Zandu mientras bebía de la taza caliente de _kaval_ que una de las esposas del seruliano le ofreció, sin ahogarse. Vegeta no podría haber hecho lo mismo. La bebida seruliana hacía que la mayoría de las otras razas sintieran nauseas hasta el punto de anular sus bazos. Ottoussama había creído firmemente que esta era la razón por la que los serulianos servían la bebida como una atención social habitual a los alienígenas durante las negociaciones comerciales y bancarias. Un hombre que trataba de no vomitar con desesperación nunca estaría en su máxima capacidad. Briefs realmente sonrió mientras terminaba su taza.

—¡Mi Dios! Sabe casi igual a café fresco recién molido. ¿Puede darme otra taza, querida? —La esposa de Zandu parpadeó sorprendida y le sirvió una segunda taza, obediente; su piel verde profundo se ruborizó a un tono más oscuro cuando el anciano le hizo un guiño—. Pero como le decía, Zandu-sama, habríamos estado perdidos cuando el centro de la tormenta de meteoritos golpeó nuestro planeta, si este carguero abandonado no se hubiera desviado de manera fortuita a nuestro sistema un año antes. Lo arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos y buscamos un nuevo hogar. Pero como se puede ver, todavía necesita un poco más de trabajo. Nuestra principal preocupación es que nos estamos quedando sin provisiones.

—¿Y los soldados a bordo? —El soldado armado de piel roja de Zandu preguntó, sus duras facciones eran intensas—. ¿Alguien quedó vivo?

—Nadie —mintió Briefs y puso una cara de tristeza—. Tenía una enorme brecha en el casco que debió haber destruido el soporte central vida. Parecía que las personas a bordo habían estado luchando.

—Encontramos soldados de tu raza, Horda-san —añadió Vegeta con una suave voz diferente y observó la forma en que los ojos del enlace maiyoshyín destellaron con recelo. Era un cuento probable, sin embargo. Demasiadas naves se perdieron durante las más acaloradas batallas de la guerra, era imposible llevar la cuenta de todas ellas—. Y había cuerpos de sus grandes enemigos, los saiyayíns, también. Ellos debieron destrozar la nave mientras luchaban adentro. No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Los registros fueron volados en pedazos, junto con el soporte de vida.

—O ustedes los borraron —dijo el maiyoshyín sin rodeos. Zandu habría hablado, pero el Demonio Rojo lo interrumpió con un brusco movimiento de su mano, lo cual resolvió la pregunta en la mente de Vegeta en cuanto a quien estaba en verdad a cargo de este planeta. Al parecer, la Nueva Alianza había asignado una unidad de guerreros maioyoshyíns en cada planeta "protectorado", independientemente de la raza que reclamó el sistema como parte de su botín de guerra. Eso quería decir que Jeiyce trataba de consolidar la autoridad maiyoshyín poniendo a todas las otras razas como miembros subordinados en el nuevo orden. Horda todavía lo observaba con la misma penetrante mirada dura, pero ésta estaba libre de desprecio, a diferencia de las miradas de los otros guerreros maiyoshyíns que se situaban cerca al hombro de su capitán. Sus burlas mal ocultas le dijeron más elocuentemente que cualquier palabra, que Vegeta era menos que un hombre porque no tenía poder de pelea. Él sintió sus manos apretarse en puños.

—No necesitaban molestarse —prosiguió Horda sin reproche—. Si pensaban que alguien podría leer los registros y le quitaría esta nave a su pueblo. Desechamos todos los cubos oxidados de esa marca y modelo tan pronto como tomamos las fábricas de naves en Arbatzu y las pusimos a funcionar de nuevo. ¿Saben sobre la guerra, entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado monitorizando las trasmisiones de noticias de hiperluz?

—Desde que encontramos la frecuencia en el explorador de comunicaciones de la nave —respondió Vegeta—. Dimos a esa parte del espacio un gran rodeo hasta estar seguros de que la guerra había terminado. No deseábamos quedar atrapados en una batalla.

—Movimiento inteligente. —El Demonio Rojo rio entre dientes, sus rasgos duros se relajaron en una actitud más amigable—. Los monos debieron acabar con su nave. —Él miró a Briefs de nuevo y a la red de sensores de demostración en las manos del anciano—. O tal vez no. Usted remendó un carguero que voló en pedazos, se escabulló por el otro lado de un oscuro sector inexplorado del espacio y diseccionó, reconstruyó, y readaptó la tecnología de las cápsulas que encontró a bordo de su nave.

Zandu asintió con una sonrisa impaciente.

— Si su pueblo es una raza que conoce bien las naves espaciales como parece, no tendrán ningún problema en encontrar un contrato en Arbatzu o incluso en Shikaji. De hecho, podría enviar una carta de presentación con usted si se decide por Shikaji. Mi primo segundo es un jefe de comercialización menor de una pequeña compañía de armas allí.

Shikaji. El nuevo centro del gobierno de la Nueva Alianza y el hogar del gran circo.

—Abordaremos la cuestión en nuestro siguiente consejo de ancianos —dijo Briefs, aparentando hábilmente estar intrigado—. No podemos seguir viajando para siempre, eso es seguro.

—Shikaji es donde han aprisionado a los últimos de sus grandes enemigos, ¿no es así? —La pregunta de Vegeta no era calmada. La agobiante vergüenza de que había conocido durante medio año lo que su pueblo estaba sufriendo y que era incapaz de ayudarlos no le permitió mantenerse en silencio—. Solo vimos sus cadáveres cuando rescatamos la nave, ¿cuántos quedan vivos?

—No tantos como habían —contestó Horda con una voz carente de inflexión—. Una gran cantidad de ellos desearon sus muertes después de un tiempo y simplemente murieron enseguida. Nadie ha encontrado a ningún nuevo superviviente de la plaga en un par de años. Yo diría que hay menos de cincuenta o algo así en el circo ahora. —Sus labios se torcieron reprimiendo el desagrado—. Si ustedes quieren ver a un saiyayín vivo, es mejor que vayan a Shikaji pronto. Lo más probable es que se extingan en un año.

Zandu parecía enfadado e intranquilo.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, capitán. En algún lugar, escondidos en las profundidades del espacio, mis amigos, en algún planeta desconocido, hay aproximadamente treinta mil cachorros saiyayíns aún vivos. Encontrarlos ha sido y seguirá siendo la preocupación más importante de Jeiyce-sama desde que terminó la guerra. Nadie en la galaxia podrá estar tranquilo hasta que el último de esa monstruosa raza sea asesinado. Si no los encontramos ellos… —Él se estremeció dramáticamente.

Horda asintió con solemnidad.

—Si no son encontrados, ellos volverán para vengar a sus padres un día. Y la guerra comenzará de nuevo.

—Un guerrero, incluso un pequeño cachorro —explicó Zandu—, podría arrasar un planeta entero en tres días. Gracias a los Dioses que ustedes nunca se toparon con ellos. Eran terribles, ¡terribles!

—Siento haber traído recuerdos desagradables —dijo Briefs en un tono amable—. Mi hijo solo tenía curiosidad por la guerra y todas las cosas que hemos oído en los canales de noticias, pero que nunca vimos. —Él se rascó la cabeza pensativo—. Entonces, sobre estas pequeñas baratijas mías. Tuve tiempo esta mañana para revisar el inventario que nos envió acerca de todos sus suministros tecnológicos y creo que podríamos intercambiar la red de sensores y uno o dos otros artilugios que he construido por digamos... hmm... una carga completa de alimentos concentrados y por... una docena de pequeñas piezas de su almacén de tecnología. Tengo una lista aquí.

Zandu estudió la lista por un momento y sus ojos bailaron con codiciosa alegría. Luego levantó ambas manos magnánimamente y sonrió.

—Haré de una vez el intercambio, Trunks-san —habló de un modo cordial—. No suelo renunciar a la alegría del regateo por cualquier precio, pero su difícil situación, el valor y la creatividad de su pueblo han tocado mi corazón. ¡Es un trato!

—Ahora viene la parte difícil. —Briefs les informó mientras Vegeta se acercaba a su lado fuera del hedor del humo del pequeño palacio del seruliano—. No podemos reparar los estabilizadores cuánticos en gravedad cero.

—Así que tenemos que correr el riesgo de aterrizar —añadió Yamcha, tenso, mirando a su alrededor a los aburridos soldados serulianos y a los maiyoshyíns, ocupados en sus tareas y jugando tridados. Habían demasiados para tener una pelea—. Si tan solo una persona abre la boca y…

—Nadie abandonará la nave —declaró Vegeta de un modo tajante.

—La gente de Satán-san están vigilando las salidas en caso de que alguien sienta la tentación de ir a explorar —dijo Briefs.

Una hora más tarde, Vegeta se encontraba de pie al lado del capitán maiyoshyín, Horda, observando al carguero aterrizar y posarse en las hojas azul verdosas del paisaje pantanoso que les rodeaba. Briefs asintió con un gesto de alegría hacia él mientras educadamente hacía pasar a dos soldados maiyoshyíns de aspecto aburrido que se habían ofrecido para cargar la mayor de sus piezas desde el depósito de suministros de tecnología hasta la entrada principal del hangar de carga del portatropas. Los hombres de Satán se encontraron con ellos en la entrada y tomaron la carga de comida y piezas tecnológicas a partir de ahí. Briefs estuvo en lo correcto al pensar que Zandu no tendría los reemplazos exactos que necesitaban, pero él había compilado una lista de instrumentos y mecanismos que podían encajar en el lugar que debían. La ventaja de esto era que los serulianos no tenían idea de que reparaciones eran necesarias o en cuan graves apuros estaban los chikyuuyíns.

—Nunca he visto a nadie estafar a un seruliano en mi vida —comentó Horda en tono familiar. Él capturó la atención de Vegeta, luego puso su rostro en blanco y sonrió. Era una expresión honesta, irónicamente divertida y... amigable. La expresión parecía extraña en su rostro duro, como si Horda hubiera tenido muy poco por lo que sonreír en un tiempo muy largo—. No te preocupes, muchacho, no estoy aquí para ayudar a Zandu a ser más rico de lo que ya es. ¿Puede tu padre arreglar cualquier tipo de problema mecánico con el que la nave haya bajado?

—No hay nada que él no pueda arreglar —dijo Vegeta, estaba siendo honesto.

—Me sentía preocupado por tu pueblo al principio —sostuvo el maiyoshyín—. Hasta que vi ese aparato sensor y observé a Trunks-san trabajar al viejo Zandu como un profesional. —Él se rio entre dientes—. Ahora, me pregunto si tu raza no establecerá su propia nueva casa de comercio en unos pocos años. Me di cuenta de que la mitad de tu grupo parecen tener lecturas de ki bastante altas, pero tu padre no. Y tú no registras en los scouters nada en absoluto. —Vegeta se tensó visiblemente y el Demonio Rojo lo observó con astucia—. Te mueves como un guerrero, muchacho. Puedo decir con solo mirarte caminar que has entrenado en las artes de la guerra toda tu vida. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿fue alguna lesión?

—No te equivocas —contestó Vegeta tratando de ser cuidadoso. Tenía que alejarse de este bastardo rojo ahora, antes de que perdiera el último trozo de su autocontrol y se lanzara sobre el hombre, con o sin poder de pelea—. Me lesioné... cuando el primer meteoro golpeó nuestro planeta. Ya no tengo ki. —El sabor de esas palabras era amargo como cenizas funerarias.

—Todo ser vivo tiene ki, muchacho —afirmó Horda, su plano y preocupado rostro se concentró—. Eso compone tu propia fuerza de vida. La única forma en que podrías no tener ki es si estuvieras muerto. —Vegeta se quedó en estado de shock en silencio mientras el hombre mayor le sonreía como si fuera un tío amable—. Cuando era joven, los saiyayíns purgaron mi planeta natal, Maiyosh Prime. Sobreviví, pero me di un golpe en la cabeza que pareció extinguir mi poder de pelea para siempre. Sin embargo, lo que los médicos llaman los "centros de ki" del cerebro de un guerrero son solo canales para tu poder, joven Trunks. Todo el poder de pelea que los Dioses te dieron sigue ahí, solo tienes que entrenar a tu cerebro para dirigirlo de manera diferente.

—¿Cómo… ? —Vegeta tenía la boca seca. Había abandonado la esperanza y considerado todo lo que fue como perdido para siempre—. ¿Cómo entrenaste tu cerebro, capitán?

—Debes intentar alcanzarlo desde el mismo lugar del que siempre lo llamaste —explicó Horda—. Pero esa parte de tu cerebro está dañada ahora. ¿Tu pueblo tiene técnicas de meditación?

—Sí.

—Busca en tu mente, en cada parte de esta, una nueva salida. La encontrarás, te lo prometo. —Y de nuevo le sonrió a Vegeta. Una extraña y surrealista visión de un guerrero maiyoshyín—. Sabía que te habías herido de la misma forma que yo cuando te vi por primera vez. Puedo sentir tu poder de pelea retorcerse dentro de ti por liberarse, solo tienes que hallar una nueva puerta para dejarlo salir, muchacho. —Su sonrisa se escapó—. Y encuéntrala rápido. Cuando sucedas a tu padre como líder de tu pueblo, eso los salvará de muchos problemas si muestras un alto poder de pelea.

—Seremos vistos como una raza inferior pensante sin esto —gruñó Vegeta. La galaxia que había conocido desde la infancia estaba de cabeza, pero ninguno de sus enemigos parecía haberse tomado su propia propaganda a pecho. Tal vez era por tener a una persona viéndote por encima del hombro como menos que un hombre por la falta de poder, el cual no te hacía menos o mejor en su ausencia. Si Vegeta no hubiera visto esa mirada desde el extremo del receptor, nunca lo habría comprendido realmente. Briefs no tenía poder de pelea y sin embargo, él era un hombre mejor, un hombre más fuerte que Yamcha o Krilin. O Vegeta. Su mujer no podía levantar tanto como una pluma con su ki, pero él no la cambiaría por ninguna guerrera de la galaxia.

Horda asintió con gravedad.

—Eres muy listo. Dale mi consejo sobre esto a tu padre, joven Trunks. No acepten la oferta de Zandu de atracar en Shikaji y demandarle el empleo a su pariente. Jeiyce-sama ha proscrito la esclavitud, pero la costumbre de la servidumbre obligatoria en pagos de deuda es todavía fuerte. Shikaji es un... un lugar tumultuoso para estar ahora y tu pueblo podría encontrarse fácilmente siendo contratados por el precio de sus propias viviendas. No dejen que la curiosidad por ver a los cautivos saiyayíns o la nueva sede del gobierno galáctico los atraiga allí. El gran circo... —Los arrugados y canosos rasgos de Horda se retorcieron con disgusto—. Atrae a gente que ha sufrido tanto en las manos de los saiyayíns, que están muertos para todo sentimiento, salvo el odio. Y ha atraído a otros, a aquellos que se deleitan por el tormento en sí mismo. —Hizo un ruido suave de ira—. No tengo ninguna inclinación por ese tipo de cosas. La guerra fue sucia, y al final, ganamos por los medios más sucios imaginables. Pero después de haberlo hecho, deberíamos haber matado al último de nuestros enemigos con honor. Limpiamente.

Vegeta lo estudió en silencio. Otra inversión de todo lo que debería ser, encontrar honor en un Demonio Rojo.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que están estacionados aquí en la frontera?

—Jeiyce-ouji... —dijo Horda en voz baja—. Lo he servido desde que comenzó a liderar la pequeña guerrilla atacante hace quince años. Lo conozco desde que era un muchacho en Corsaris. Me hicieron capitán de guardias sobre los monos en el circo como una especie de regalo por... todos mis años de servicio a la causa. Duré alrededor de una semana antes de que le diera a uno de ellos una navaja que escondí en mi bota para que pudiera quitarse la vida. Ellos se la pasaron de un hombre al otro dentro de sus jaulas. Veinte de ellos lograron suicidarse antes de que alguien los atrapara. Me reasignaron al día siguiente.

Vegeta habló despacio, eligiendo sus siguientes palabras con gran cuidado.

—Gracias por tu consejo, Horda-san. Y por tu bondad hacia mi pueblo.

Dos días de frío sudor y tensión se arrastraron lentamente mientras Briefs y Okuda trabajaban lado a lado en los motores. Los chikyuuyín en el interior del carguero, ninguno de los cuales habían visto el cielo ni olido aire fresco en medio año, se enojaron y rebelaron por haber sido prohibidos de salir de la nave. Vegeta evitó los sonidos de su irritabilidad extrema y sus ingratos lloriqueos, pasando casi todo el tiempo en el exterior. Durmió dos noches en la parte superior del casco a estribor de la nave, mirando las estrellas mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño después de permanecer las últimas horas de cada día en meditación profunda.

Estaba allí. Su poder...

Podía sentirlo ahora, depositado y dormitando en el pozo de su alma como un ózaru dormido. Más que eso... dulces Dioses de la misericordia, ¡podía tocarlo!, solo un poco, apenas. Solo lo suficiente para extraer una gota del tamaño de una perla del río de su ki. Horda estuvo en lo correcto y Vegeta había sido un tonto sin sentido por no haber notado la verdad por sí mismo. Su poder fluía fuera del pozo de fuego ardiente de su propia fuerza vital, que _era_ su fuerza de vida. Y en el instante en que dejó de llegar a este a través del canal quemado y muerto por el que siempre se había vertido su ki, en el instante en que comenzó a buscarlo desde el centro de su ser y permitido que encuentre cualquier camino que pudiera para manifestarse de forma física, en ese instante él fue milagrosa, alegremente de repente capaz de tocarlo otra vez.

Se tumbó de espaldas, miró hacia el ancho cielo oscuro con la sensación de su propio poder martilleando a través de su cuerpo y sintió una especie de felicidad profunda y tranquila que solo había hallado acostado en los brazos de su mujer. Y por primera vez desde que cayó en Chikyuu, en una lluvia de metal ardiente y esquirlas, con su cuerpo roto y el corazón desgarrado en jirones sangrantes, tenía algo de paz. Por primera vez desde que oyó la suave y temblorosa voz de su mujer darle las buenas noches a sus pensamientos, a sus recuerdos y a su cordura, y sentir que todas sus posibilidades de cualquier buen futuro morían con el debilitado esfuerzo de su gemido de despedida, por primera vez, tenía una esperanza real. Él había vivido en un estado de obstinada negación de la realidad para evitar romper en la desesperación y el fatalismo gris y vacío, aferrándose a ese hilo de esperanza. Su padre vivía, su pueblo vivía. Si tan solo ella pudiera volver a verlos, tocarlos, saber que eran reales y que no los perdió para siempre, ella podría... ella podría...

Había pasado los primeros días de su viaje en un silencioso dolor, luchando una batalla desesperada para no quitarse la vida después de escuchar la segunda mitad, la segunda mitad de su diario. Dioses... nunca la conoció, ¿verdad? No realmente. Aunque conocía cada centímetro de su pálida piel de satén, cada sabor de su dulce sonrisa, cada atisbo de ira, cada estado de ánimo y el impredecible destello de su mente brillante, ahora... ahora la conocía. Todo lo que ella era, la verdadera dimensión de su dolor, su genio, su fuerza, su odio, su amor. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido, incluso después de tomarla como esposa, incluso después de ver su locura, sabiendo que fue su autor, ¿había sido tan obtuso, tan egoísta, en creer que ella le debía una deuda de sangre? Él condujo sus gritos a los brazos de la Red Roja. Él construyó las armas que ella hizo para ellos indirectamente, porque trabajó cada noche de ese primer verano en su dolor, su horror y su locura. Aun después de la caída de Vegetasei, no la entendió en verdad. No hasta que la oyó contar su historia.

Lo había roto en pedazos. La tercera, la más intensa y profunda ruptura de su vida. Y exactamente como despertó en la casa de Bardock siendo un hombre diferente, tal como descubrió que la parte más profunda y más verdadera de su poder y su ser estaba en su amor por aquellos que defendió el día que Vegetasei murió, él emergió poco a poco de este último golpe... diferente. No podía decir como, no tenía el talento para apartarse y observar sus propias acciones y comportamientos. Fuera lo que fuera, en su propia mente, él era el mismo. Pero Coran y Okuda habían visto las diferencias y las marcaron, y aunque ellos no decían nada, sabía que los cambios debían ser profundos. Los dejaría mirarlo boquiabiertos si así lo deseaban, a él no le importaba.

Bulma vivía. Él la encontraría y la vería reunirse con su padre. Por fin tenía de nuevo la fuerza para ver que su padre llegara a ella ileso. Confiaría en las palabras de Romayn, pronunciadas a Bardock al final de su diario, que con el tiempo, ella estaría bien otra vez. Confiaría en que el niño veía cosas que estaban ocultas más allá de los límites mortales. Ella sería sanada, ella volvería a estar equilibrada y feliz. Había tomado el disco de datos de su diario y lo envolvió en una funda de cuero para tenderlo alrededor de su cuello como un talismán con todas sus esperanzas.

El ruido sordo de unas botas de material blando en el casco junto a él lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Frunció el ceño irritado al hombre de pie al lado suyo. Yamcha. Pero esta noche, incluso la perturbadora compañía del guerrero chikyuuyín no era inoportuna. Un instante después, Krilin aterrizó suavemente junto a él.

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos, su rostro lucia serio y poco amistoso.

—Jissan me pidió que te diga que nos vamos con la primera luz. Cerraremos la nave tan pronto como Briefs-san regrese de decirle adiós a Zandu. Los serulianos le están dando unas plantas de frijoles _kaval_ para que las llevemos con nosotros como un regalo de despedida. ¿Dormiste aquí afuera de nuevo esta noche?

—Es bueno respirar aire fresco —respondió Vegeta—. Lo disfrutaré mientras pueda.

Krilin sonrió.

—Me podría quedar afuera esta noche también, si el casco al lado de babor no hubiera sido tomado. Pero no se lo digas a nadie en el interior, ellos nos arrojarán tomates podridos si se enteran de que cualquiera de nosotros pasó la noche al aire libre mientras ellos estaban encerrados en la nave. —Se sentó, se apoyó en los codos y contempló la cúpula azul negra de la noche—. Así que... ¿me lo imaginé o volaste hasta aquí hace una hora, Vegeta?

—Trunks —corrigió Vegeta en voz baja, echando un vistazo hacia atrás a la ciudad seruliana, o al inicio de lo que sería la ciudad seruliana. Era poco más que una aldea pantanosa improvisada con cuarteles rodeándola en este momento—. Volé —dijo, volviendo la vista de la leve manifestación de curiosidad de Krilin a la fulminante mirada sospechosa de Yamcha.

—¿Planeabas decirle a alguien que tus poderes han regresado? —preguntó Yamcha en seguida.

—No han "regresado" —le contestó Vegeta entrecerrando los ojos—. He estado tratando de... redireccionar mi ki en torno a los centros dañados de mi cerebro. Esa es la mejor forma en que puedo describirlo, pero está funcionando.

—¿Cómo alguien que se recupera de un derrame cerebral? —reflexionó Krilin.

—Muy parecido —dijo Vegeta—. Y me imagino que la tarea de recuperar todo mi poder será muy larga y ardua, aun así esta noche fui capaz de volar. Fue bueno hacerlo. No puedo hacer mucho más por el momento, pero... fue bueno tocar mi poder otra vez, aunque solo sea un poco.

—Sí, lo apuesto —sonrió Krilin—. ¿Se lo dirás a Coran y a Okuda?

—Mañana. —Yamcha se puso de cuclillas junto a Vegeta y lo miró de cerca. Él se sentó para coincidir con su mirada—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—¿Qué tan fuerte fuiste, Vegeta —preguntó Yamcha—, antes de la plaga?

—Yo era el más fuerte que mi raza había visto —respondió Vegeta con total tranquilidad—. Y justo antes de que cayera, mi poder saltó a algo más allá de lo imaginable. Por una breve hora, chikyuuyín, tuve la fuerza de un Dios.

—Coran nos contó como salvaste a Bulma y a todos los niños saiyayíns. —Krilin, siempre el pacificador, miraba a su hermano de escuadrón consternado.

—No me gusta la idea de que recuperes tu poder de pelea de nuevo, Vegeta —declaró Yamcha tenso—. He conversado con los soldados de aquí en el último par de días. Les hice preguntas sobre la guerra. Estaban llenos de historias sobre tu pueblo y sobre el Saiyayín no Ouji. Tú purgaste más de cincuenta sistemas personalmente en los primeros meses de la guerra, hijo de puta. Tú…

—¡Yamcha! Necesitamos tener esta discusión en otro momento —pidió con nerviosismo Krilin—. ¡Cómo después de ponernos en marcha!

Yamcha respiró hondo y se tragó su ira por el momento.

—Está bien. Pero quiero que sepas, Vegeta, que no permitiré que lastimes a mi pueblo.

—Protegeré a tu pueblo —dijo Vegeta despacio y con fiereza—. A Briefs-san, a los mocosos de la sala de orfandad, a los tontos menos merecedores de la nave que está debajo de nosotros. Los protegeré con mi vida porque son el pueblo de Bulma. Cuidaré de todos porque eran sus amigos. La veré reunirse con ustedes, porque eso sanará las heridas que su corazón carga desde el día en que Chikyuu fue quemado. —Él mostró sus dientes afilados en una sonrisa dura y salvaje—. Pero no me equivoco contigo, Yamcha de Chikyuu. No me odias por los miles de millones que maté en la guerra o por la amenaza que piensas que represento para tu pueblo. Me odias porque la mujer que amaste desde la infancia es mi compañera y no la tuya.

El silencio se marcó como el sonido de las agujas del reloj entre ellos, como la eternidad entre una explosión asesina dirigida a tu corazón y el instante en que perfora tu pecho.

—Tienes razón —sostuvo Yamcha—. Ella nunca debió ser tuya. Si ese bastardo que asesinó a Son-Gokú no la hubiera secuestrado, habríamos sido felices, habríamos... —Sus manos se apretaron a los costados con impotente agonía—. No me agradas, Vegeta, y no creo que me agrades jamás, pero no es tu culpa que ella me fuera arrebatada. Si la encontramos y al resto de tu pueblo... Dioses, cuando vea a ese monstruo que la secuestró…

—El hombre que se la llevó de Chikyuu se ha convertido en su segundo padre. Él la llama su hija y moriría gustosamente por ella. Si levantas tu mano contra él cuando todos nos encontremos de nuevo, tendrás que enfrentarte a su ira, Yamcha. Y su ira es una cosa terrible de ver. Me imagino que era así, incluso cuando era una niña.

Krilin esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Ella solía asustarme como el demonio cuando se enfadaba.

Yamcha le dio a su hermano algo que era un pariente cercano a una sonrisa en respuesta.

—Te he odiado como si me hubieras jugado sucio quitándome la buena vida que podría haber tenido con ella —confesó sombríamente—. Y eso no es cierto. —Él se encontró con la mirada sin emociones de Vegeta. Los ojos marrones del chikyuuyín eran claros y directos, libres de la malicia o el orgullo de los tontos. Libres de sangre inocente y de todos los monstruosos pecados que yacían sobre la cabeza y el corazón de Vegeta. Ella habría... Vegeta tragó saliva. Ella habría sido feliz con este simple guerrero honesto. Y... y... y ella podría serlo de nuevo, una vez que se reuniera con él. Una vez que Vegeta ya no estuviera ahí para atormentarla con el amor que casi la había destruido. Que la _había_ destruido. Vegeta asintió en silencio en respuesta a la disculpa del hombre, no confiando en su propia voz.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que Krilin se aclaró la garganta.

—Hey, chicos —dijo en un susurro cómplice—. Me enteré de algo hoy. ¿Pueden guardar un secreto? —Vegeta lo miró con curiosidad y Yamcha asintió en silencio. El hombrecillo se inclinó hacia adelante con atención—. Rikkuum tiene una novia.

—Mientes —dijo Vegeta en voz baja.

—¿Quién es? —Los labios de Yamcha se retorcieron en las esquinas.

—¿Conocen a esa guapísima chica con el largo y rizado cabello azul, y con muy generosas... este... dotaciones? ¿La que es niñera de la pequeña Videl-chan?

—¡¿Maron?! —Yamcha se atragantó.

—La vi besándolo en la bodega de almacenamiento superior —reveló Krilin—. Él estaba siendo astuto, fingía que no sabía como besar para que ella pudiera "enseñarle" el viejo beso francés de los chikyuuyíns.

Vegeta sintió que sus hombros empezaban a sacudirse.

—Creo que no estaba fingiendo. —Pero... bien, pensó, que bueno por Rikkuum.

—Bien por él. —Yamcha se hizo eco del pensamiento y sonrió ligeramente—. No es el tipo más brillante por aquí, sin embargo es un buen hombre.

—Sí, aunque ella tampoco es neurocirujano —agregó Krilin—. Sus hijos serán…

Los maiyoshyíns estaban alrededor de ellos, rodeándolos. Yamcha se tensó y Vegeta se puso de pie en un santiamén, preparado para saltar. Los bastardos rojos dirigían los ki-asesinos hacia ellos a quemarropa. El rostro de Horda era sombrío y resuelto.

—¿Qué traición es esta, capitán? —escupió Vegeta.

—Lo siento jóvenes —aseveró el Demonio Rojo—. De verdad.

Él y otro maiyoshyín dispararon como uno.

Vegeta se despertó gruñendo débilmente, los recuerdos de las pesadillas en la celda de tortura de Jeiyce convirtieron su sangre en hielo, sus entrañas se retorcían como una masa de víboras.

—Tranquilo, hijo. —La mano de Briefs se posó en su cabeza con suavidad, tan suave como Bulma calmando a Romayn.

Trató de sentarse y no pudo. Sus músculos aún eran gelatina por la reacción al ki-asesino. Estaban en una especie de calabozo espartano. Junto a él en el suelo yacían Yamcha y Krilin, todavía inconscientes. Él se dejó caer y se durmió de nuevo.

—... no hay excusas, capitán. —Briefs estaba diciendo. Vegeta apenas alzó la voz por el agotamiento, arrastrado por la sensación tan terriblemente familiar de su tormento en Avani Trice. Un amortiguador de ki, ¡lo habían encadenado con un amortiguador de ki! Se retorció y golpeó, profiriendo un ahogado sollozo de gruñido ante el dolor de la demoniaca cosa que atrapaba su garganta. No, no de nuevo. No esto... ¡No esto otra vez!

—¡Trunks! ¡Basta! —Manos tiraron de sus puños apretados, alejándolas del collar blanco tsiruyín—. Está configurado para volarte la cabeza si te lo arrancas —advirtió con urgencia la voz de Briefs—. ¡Cálmate, hijo!

Vegeta respiró profunda y lentamente. Hizo a un lado los agarres restrictivos de Yamcha y Krilin, se sentó y fulminó con una oscura y fría mirada asesina al hombre al otro lado de los barrotes.

—Bastardo traicionero —le siseó al maiyoshyín.

—No tenía otra opción, muchacho —dijo Horda—. Hay una orden de detención en toda la galaxia para todos ustedes. Para todos los chikyuuyíns.

Vegeta echó un vistazo a la banda de aspecto inofensivo alrededor de su muñeca. De alguna manera el escudo de Briefs en el holodispositivo le permitió eludir la exploración tecnológica maiyoshyín. A simple vista, el artefacto parecía una simple banda ornamental, lo que explicaba por que Horda no le había dado la rápida muerte misericordiosa que le concedió a los pobres y desgraciados saiyayíns en Shikaji.

—No somos criminales —declaró Yamcha enojado.

—Lo sé —respondió Horda, sin mirarlo a los ojos—, pero eres chikyuuyín. Tú, Briefs-san y su hijo son familiares directos de la mujer más buscada en la galaxia.

—Significa que Jeiyce nos utilizará para sacarla de su escondite —dijo Vegeta, un frio horror se hundió en su pecho como una lanza de hielo. Y ella vendría. Dioses... si le quedaba siquiera algo de inteligencia o cordura, ¡vendría a salvar a su padre y a su pueblo!

—Sí. —Estuvo de acuerdo Horda—. Nos dimos cuenta de quienes eran ayer por la tarde, cuando uno de mis hombres le echó un vistazo al número de serie de su nave. Ustedes sacaron el número del casco, pero él alcanzó a verlo justo dentro del soporte de acoplamiento de su nave cuando estaba entregando los últimos de sus suministros de alimentos. Habíamos estado tratando de descifrar que nave podría ser desde su llegada, esperando que eso pudiera darle algunas explicaciones a los amigos o familiares de los que aún están desaparecidos desde que terminó la guerra. Cuando revisamos la serie en el equipo de la base de datos, la orden de detención apareció. Después de que Dodoria y su equipo no regresaron de Chikyuu hace tres años, Jeiyce dirigió una flota de rescate él mismo, pensó que Dodoria debió encontrar lo que buscaba y murió poco después. Los hallaron a todos muertos, la mayoría por violencia, los últimos por inanición. ¿Qué diablos les hicieron?

—Los varamos en Chikyuu con solo ellos mismos como compañía —aclaró sombríamente Briefs—. Podrían haber sobrevivido si hubieran trabajado juntos. Me imagino que se enfrentaron entre sí cuando la comida comenzó a escasear. Incluso si nos culpan a los cuatro de sus muertes, eso no explica por qué está remolcando un carguero que lleva quince mil personas inocentes con un rayo de tracción detrás de su gran nave de guerra. ¿Qué cree que Jeiyce hará con mi pueblo si... si es que se las arregla para atrapar a mi hija? ¿Qué hará con nosotros si no logra atraparla?

Horda parecía inquieto.

—Cuando capturemos a la Saiyayín no Ojo y a sus pupilos, no habrá ninguna razón para retenerlos por más tiempo. Jeiyce-sama le permitirá a tu pueblo irse. Como han dicho, ninguno de ustedes es un criminal.

—No crees en tus propias palabras, capitán —espetó Vegeta.

El maiyoshyín se fue enseguida con la espalda recta y los hombros firmes. No quería oír lo que ya sabía. Que la venganza de Jeiyce no conocía los límites de la justicia, la ley o la decencia.

La nave de guerra maiyoshyín era un nuevo modelo, equipado con una unidad de ultrahiperluz. Una de las mejoras de Bulma en el motor estándar del portatropas saiyayín que Jeiyce debió haber robado antes de estallar a Vegetasei en polvo. El viaje a Shikaji tomó catorce horas y en ese tiempo, Vegeta se dio el lujo de imaginar todos los posibles horrores que Jeiyce le inflingiría a Bulma si caía en sus manos. Y todo lo que sin duda le haría a Briefs cuando llegaran. Él empujó y aguijoneó los nuevos circuitos encontrados de su ki, se retorció contra el reptante horror del ki-amortiguador alrededor de su cuello y se sumergió en el manantial oculto de su poder, el centro de su fuerza de vida. Se sentó como un hombre hecho de piedra, tan profundizado en la búsqueda meditativa de un camino, una nueva ruta que le permitiera liberar el poder de un Dios que dormía dentro de él, el poder suficiente para salvarlos a todos, que no respondió al principio cuando Briefs lo sacudió. De alguna manera penetró tanto dentro de sí mismo, que no se dio cuenta de que estaban en tierra firme, con gravedad natural ahora. Los Demonios Rojos los habían movido, con celda y todo, a una nueva ubicación. Debían estar en Shikaji.

—Alguien viene —susurró Krilin.

Su celda en el calabozo de la nave de Horda, un cubo enjaulado de seis caras con barras blindadas magnéticamente, ahora estaba sentada en el centro de una mazmorra de paredes de piedra completamente oscura, con una puerta de ardantium. El ruido de tacones de botas sobre la piedra se hizo más fuerte y la puerta giró abriéndose. Horda, con el rostro sombrío como la muerte, entró en la cárcel trayendo a un par de guerreros maiyoshiyíns y un técnico madrani. El capitán asintió al técnico y el hombre de piel dorada ajustó un mando a distancia en su palma. Vegeta percibió el zumbido del ajuste de potencia del collar elevándose y sintió que su fuerza se escurría de sus extremidades como agua a través de un puño cerrado.

—¿Dónde... —Vegeta logró preguntar mientras los hombres de Horda lo sacaban inestablemente en sus pies y lo arrastraban junto con el padre de Bulma fuera de la celda y fuera de la puerta del húmedo sepulcro.

—Están en Shikaji —informó Horda con voz apagada—. Vamos, muchacho. —Ellos mitad lo empujaron, mitad lo arrastraron a través de un laberinto de pasillos de piedra hasta unas escaleras de aspecto borroso. El collar... Dioses, el collar estaba configurado tan alto que apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida. En algún momento debió desmayarse, luego volvió en sí de golpe y la sensación junto a la movilidad regresaron a su cuerpo.

—Así está mejor. —Una voz familiar rio entre dientes—. No había necesidad de subir la energía tan alto que no lo dejara ver bien.

Vegeta levantó la cabeza, su visión se aclaró y se quedó mirando el rostro sonriente del príncipe rojo. Mantuvo su mirada con las facciones en blanco y los ojos neutros, mientras se sentaba al lado de Briefs en la silla acolchada demasiado cómoda a la que Horda lo había empujado. _Te voy a matar, Jeiyce de Maiyosh, lo haré._ Se volvió para ver al padre de Bulma y parpadeó sin saber si no estaba delirando. El anciano revolvía con total tranquilidad un endulzante de algún tipo en una taza humeante de _kaval_ seruliano _._

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle a Zandu-san por esta bebida antes de que nos atacara por la espalda en Soussa. —Briefs estaba diciendo—. Trunks, este es Jeiyce-sama, el Maiyoshyín no Ouji y nuevo... ¿Es el emperador o el rey de la Nueva Alianza, Jeiyce-sama?

—Mandatario —anunció Jeiyce en un tono amable—. Le estaba explicando a tu padre, joven Trunks, que desgraciadamente es necesario mantener a tu pueblo en su carguero robado bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que este pequeño drama haya llegado a su fin.

—Hasta que hayas matado a Bulma y a los niños que rescató de las ruinas de Vegetasei —sostuvo Vegeta con frialdad.

La sonrisa de Jeiyce no vaciló.

—Estoy ante el final de un largo y sangriento compromiso, Trunks de Chikyuu. Esos miles de cachorros supervivientes saiyayíns crecerán fuertes si viven. Y toda la matanza empezará de nuevo cuando lo hagan. No espero que comprendas o estés feliz de que los use a ti y a tu padre como cebo, pero terminaré con esto, sin importar el costo. He transmitido el retrato de tu padre y el tuyo a todos los servicios de noticias galácticas. Le daré una semana para que se muestre. Si no viene, te añadiré al circo, muchachito. Me imagino que el hermano de la Saiyayín no Ojo será un gran éxito. Y si la encantadora y talentosa Bulma de Chikyuu todavía se niega a honrarnos con su presencia, voy a añadir a su anciano padre al espectáculo y comenzaré a ejecutar a uno de tu pueblo cada día que me haga esperar. Pero me parece que ella vendrá, ¿no está de acuerdo, Briefs-san?

—Hay un viejo proverbio chikyuuyín que sigue dando vueltas por mi cabeza una y otra vez desde que empezamos esta conversación —comentó Briefs con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Le gustaría escucharlo?

Jeiyce se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla que guardaba más parecido a un trono que con un asiento corporativo de la casa Maiyosh, y asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. —El anciano sonrió—. Porque podrías conseguirlo. —Él apuró lo último de su _kaval_ y sus ojos se desviaron por encima del ostentoso escritorio tras el cual Jeiyce estaba descansando casi con indolencia—. Bueno... parece que tenemos el valor de una semana de tiempo en nuestras manos. Así que dígame, Jeiyce-sama, ¿alguna vez ha oído hablar de un juego llamado ajedrez?

El resto de la entrevista fue un asunto extrañamente cordial y casi social. Briefs lanzó una sucinta descripción de los movimientos y las estrategias detrás del juego, el príncipe rojo pareció intrigado y dijo que sonaba muy parecido al juego de tronos maiyoshyín.

La semana avanzó de tal manera que parecía como si una babosa de hojas escalara el monte Cho-tal. Los maiyoshyíns no los atormentaron ni arrojaron tanto como un insulto verbal en dirección de sus prisioneros de cuatro estrellas. Ellos apenas les prestaron alguna atención. Horda fue el rostro más común que vieron y él hacia guardia, con el semblante de piedra, todos los días desde el mediodía hasta la medianoche. Todos los días al mediodía, el ruido comenzaba a subir, se filtraba a través de las capas de piedra del gran himno monolítico a la arquitectura debajo del cual estaban encarcelados y crecía a un rugido, a una masa aullante con las voces de todas las razas, todas las clases hasta elevarse a un estruendo de loca alegría sanguinaria. Era el gran circo de Shikaji.

Solo existía un lugar donde podía celebrarse. Si Vegeta le hubiera dado al tema algún pensamiento en absoluto, habría sabido donde estaban. Hace años, cuando condujo esa funesta misión de purga y conoció al príncipe rojo en batalla por primera vez, había visto las ciudades forestales de Shikaji reducidas a cenizas; pero una estructura se libró por orden de su padre. La cámara. Era un coliseo con cúpula del tamaño de una ciudad y era el único lugar que Vegeta dejó con las piedras en pie unas sobre la otras en este planeta. Ottoussama pensó que la cámara podría ser un centro para los nuevos intereses de las finanzas imperiales. Ahora... ahora allí se llevaba a cabo el circo. Todos los días, las multitudes lo llenaban a rebosar y vitoreaban ante la vista de la tortura. La tortura de los sobrevivientes saiyayíns de la plaga tsiruyín. Los aplausos eran tan fuertes, tan fuerte que tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de apretar las manos sobre sus oídos para aislarse del sonido después de la primera o segunda hora.

—Dime, Horda-san —dijo Vegeta después de tres noches de esto—. ¿Estás contento de regresar a la benevolencia de tu príncipe?, ¿aclamarás con el resto de ellos cuando arranquen las extremidades de mi padre de sus órbitas y comiencen a ejecutar a uno de mi pueblo cada día?

—¡Cállate! —El hombre mayor le respondió con voz hueca—. He servido a Jeiyce-ouji desde que él era un niño. No traicionaré a mi pueblo ni a mi príncipe, así que deja de tratar de hacerme sentir como una mierda. ¡Ya me siento así, pero eso no cambia nada!

Vegeta se hundió en la tensión del silencio y reanudó su infierno de esperar a que los guardias trajeran de vuelta a Briefs a la celda. Sea cual sea el ininteligible y misterioso encanto que el anciano irradiaba como un escudo contra el mal, este había trabajado en la voluntad del príncipe rojo. Cada día, Briefs era sacado de su celda para hablar con Jeiyce, para enseñarle las complejidades y las tácticas del ajedrez, para discutir de la política y la historia chikyuuyín. Y cada día, Vegeta esperaba con el corazón en la boca para ver si la suerte del anciano mantendría la locura de Jeiyce a raya. Cada día se sentaba, alejado de los otros, y llamaba a Coran y a Okuda, que todavía estaban encerrados dentro del carguero con Rikkuum y quince mil aterrados chikyuuyíns. Los hijos de Articha no habían estado inactivos, se enteró después de dos días dedicados a agotar los límites de sus mínimas capacidades telepáticas para ponerse en contacto con ellos.

—Están confinados justo a las afueras de la cámara —informó Briefs en la sexta mañana de su prisión.

—¿Qué tan grande es el auditorio por encima de nosotros? —preguntó Yamcha tenso.

—Tan grande como era la capital del oeste —le contestó Briefs. Sus ojos azules estaban atenuados esta mañana y las líneas de su rostro eran más prominente—. La arena principal de la cámara es de aproximadamente dos kilómetros de diámetro. Jeiyce me permitió observar el circo anoche, muchachos. —Él suspiró y su mirada se fijó en Vegeta—. Fue una cosa muy difícil de ver... Trunks. Nunca me imaginé que la gente pudiera hacer cosas como esas a otras... —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Pero dices que todos dentro del carguero se mantienen ocupados? Eso es bueno. Le dejé a Okuda una gran cantidad de juguetes para que juegue en mi taller.

Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa con frialdad. Krilin y Yamcha asintieron en silenciosa comprensión. El padre de Bulma había hecho alteraciones y mejoras en la tecnología rebelde, los inventos de Bulma, que encontró en la nave de Dodoria. Y aunque Vegeta y los demás, sin duda, estaban siendo vigilados y escuchados a cada segundo, el anciano entendió lo que Vegeta no podía decir abiertamente. Los hijos de Articha y los otros no estarían cautivos en el carguero mucho más tiempo.

—Dioses, espero que sea cuidadosa cuando venga —murmuró Briefs.

—Ella no está cerca —dijo Vegeta con calma—. Todavía no. No puedo sentirla en lo absoluto. —Aunque eso podría ser muy bien porque ella todavía estaba atrincherada en su contra, en contra de su enlace. O tal vez no vendría, no podía venir, porque... porque todavía estaba encerrada en la prisión de su propia locura. Él había buscado en los extremos de sus sentidos, tratando de captar el trozo más leve de sus pensamientos, de su presencia, pero no halló nada.

—Si no aparece —murmuró Yamcha—, irás al circo mañana por la tarde.

—Así es. —Vegeta aceptó estoicamente. Los dejaría arrancar su carne y romper sus huesos. Él no le temía al dolor, temía por su mujer. Temía que viniera y diera la vida por su padre. Había permanecido despierto cada noche de la última semana por el frío terror, imaginándola en las manos de Jeiyce, imaginando a Jeiyce haciéndole todo lo que le había hecho a Vegeta en ese pozo negro en Avani Trice. Imaginando su dolor si el frágil cuerpo anciano de su padre fuera hecho pedazos ante sus ojos.

En el séptimo día, vinieron por ellos a las cuatro horas pasado el mediodía. Por todos ellos. Los ki-amortiguadores zumbaban alrededor de sus cuellos como insectos enojados mientras Horda y media docena de soldados los arrastraban por el largo laberinto de curvas que salían de las mazmorras hasta el ancestral escaño de la casa Maiyosh, en el coliseo escalonado en forma de cúpula de la cámara.

—Mantengan la boca cerrada cuando lleguemos, muchachos —murmuró Horda en voz baja—. Está furioso esta noche por como van las cosas. Pongan a prueba sus nervios y los dañará mucho peor.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Atravesaron las amplias puertas y el ruido, el rugido, los golpeó como una explosión física. Era el sonido de decenas de miles de voces ovacionando, gritando y vociferando. El circo estaba en su apogeo.

Jeiyce permanecía de pie, revestido con la armadura carmesí y blanca de la casa Maiyosh, en el centro de las oficinas circulares del escaño. Él no se volvió para enfrentarse a ellos cuando Horda y sus hombres los arrastraron a la habitación. Jeiyce estaba de cara hacia las cortinas abiertas que separaban las habitaciones de la oficina, del balcón que miraba al gran circo.

—Está retrasada. —La voz de Jeiyce era plana y prosaica—. Podría ser que ella sopesó el peligro para la seguridad de los niños en contra de sus vidas y descubrió que ustedes no daban la talla. Podría ser que ella esté aquí en cualquier momento. Podría ser que ella y todos los cachorros saiyayíns a su cargo estén muertos en algún lugar de las profundidades del espacio. Pero hay un asunto más apremiante ahora mismo, sus amigos en el carguero se han ido. La nave estaba rodeada por cinco mil guardias de los Demonios Rojos y sujetada con un rayo de tracción de estasis que podría mantener a una pequeña luna inmóvil a plena potencia. Aun así, hace una media hora, el carguero se alzó y desapareció de entre nosotros. Simplemente no está más. —Se volvió para enfrentarlos y caminó hacia ellos con una desigual cojera. Era la primera vez que Vegeta lo había visto de pie. Él sonrió con malicia. Zabón de Rashayyasei debió haberle hecho algún daño después de todo al dispararle a su príncipe en lo alto del monte Cho-tal. En el instante siguiente, su cabeza explotó en un destello cegador cuando Jeiyce lo golpeó en la mejilla con un puño enguantado de negro. Vegeta escupió sangre y se quitó del agarre de Horda que lo contenía.

—Eres muy valiente con ancianos y guerreros encadenados con ki-amortiguadores —señaló, su voz se oía áspera.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo para pelear conmigo, muchacho? —preguntó Jeiyce despacio—. ¿Uno a uno?

—Saca este collar de mi cuello, maiyoshyín —gruñó Vegeta—. ¡Y te daré una pelea que no vivirás para recordar!

Jeiyce sonrió de repente y todo su buen humor súbitamente volvió.

—Tal vez lo haga, pero primero tenemos que persuadir a su carguero a volver a salir a la luz del día. Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que no se ubican muy lejos y que nos están observando, tratando de averiguar la posibilidad de liberarlos. Comprobemos si verlos en la arena los motivará a materializarse.

—No van a poner a todos los demás en peligro solo para salvarnos —le dijo Briefs.

—Probablemente no. —Jeiyce sonrió, sus ojos estaban llenos de un loco buen estado de ánimo—. Pero aún queda tu encantadora hija en quien pensar. Ya sea que se muestre o no, hice la promesa pública de añadir a tu familia al circo si ella no venía y soy un hombre de palabra.

Los soldados de Horda los empujaron a través del arco revestido con cortinas que llevaba a los asientos del palco. Fueron arrojados en las sillas con un guardia a cada lado, cubriendo todo el largo del borde de la intrincada barandilla de la platea tallada a mano. Tenían los mejores asientos de la casa. Oyó un jadeo ahogado a su derecha y vio las mandíbulas de Yamcha apretándose con rabia, Krilin tomaba respiraciones profundas y sus ojos se apartaban de lo que veía abajo. Vegeta solo tenía ojos para Briefs. El anciano estaba sujetando su brazo izquierdo, justo por encima de la articulación del codo y Vegeta sintió que sus venas se congelaban al recordar un texto de medicina que había leído en la casa de Bardock, algo sobre la sintomatología de un paro cardíaco.

—¡Ottousan! —exclamó de una forma apremiante.

Briefs lo miró, sombras de miedo y horror atenuaban la vívida mirada azul cielo que le legó a su única hija. Y sonrió débilmente.

—Nunca me has llamado así, hijo. Me gusta como suena.

—¡Horda! —Jeiyce con dificultad había reposado su cuerpo lisiado en la más destacada silla central, en otro trono lujoso que era un ataque a la carpintería y al buen gusto—. Si alguno de ellos retira la mirada del espectáculo en la arena, cortarle la mano derecha a uno de los otros. —Les sonrió como un gran felino rojo amenazando a un roedor encogido—. ¡Estoy limpiando el circo esta noche, mis amigos! Le ofrecí al viejo amigo de mi padre, Horda, una recompensa por su esmero al traerlos a visitarme aquí a Shikaji y pidió que le ponga fin a la miseria del último de los saiyayíns. Es un buen hombre, pero tiene un estómago débil para los detalles más sutiles de la venganza. Tenemos un show de tres actos esta noche con un gran final. Lo que están viendo es el primer acto, una media docena de pequeños aperitivos para la multitud. Y para los drackets dientes de lanza.

Vegeta se quedó mirando al último de los "aperitivos" que aún quedaba vivo en la arena.

Quizá tenía siete años de edad y era veloz. Y habría sido un intrépido guerrero valiente, si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de luchar como los Dioses habían destinado que sea. Debió de haber estado en el circo desde la caída de Vegetasei, pero todavía sus ojos eran feroces, todavía se aferraba a la vida con todas sus fuerzas. Él no podía volar, no podía elevar su ki para defenderse, sin embargo, el niño se escabullía ágilmente de un lado al otro de la arena, eludiendo al paquete de diez drackets que Jeiyce desató allí, aquellos drackets que no estaban demasiado ocupados cenando los cuerpos inertes de los otros cinco niños saiyayíns que habían derribado, como para molestarse en acechar al que aún quedaba vivo.

Él duró dos horas antes de que sus fuerzas comenzaran a decaer y su pequeño cuerpo empezara a cansarse y enlentecer. Luego lo atraparon y todo terminó muy pronto después de eso. Los drackets dientes de lanza fueron mucho más misericordiosos y bondadosos que la multitud del circo. Vegeta levantó la cabeza y sus ojos barrieron a la multitud alrededor de ellos, cuyos vítores de alegría escalaron a un ensordecedor trueno cuando los drackets desgarraron al niño. Detrás de él, Horda hizo un ruido suave, pero Vegeta no se volvió para mirarlo.

El segundo "acto" fue más largo. Los técnicos madranis y los soldados maiyoshyíns sacaron a diez mujeres saiyayíns desnudas y muy delgadas a la arena de una en una a la vez, las guerreras fueron descuartizadas con deliberada y lenta malicia.

—Los saiyayíns pueden soportar mucho daño y todavía volver por más —dijo Jeiyce en tono familiar—. La mayoría de la muchedumbre ha permanecido aquí durante todo el año, pero aun rara vez ven una muerte. No es plenamente satisfactorio cuando nadie muere. Es como si lo sacaras antes de venirte. Están recibiendo su más anhelado deseo esta noche.

Vegeta no miró al príncipe rojo, no volvió su mirada de la vista de la mujer que se ubicaba abajo, la última de las mujeres saiyayíns dejadas con vida en el circo. Sus brazos y sus piernas ya se habían ido y estaba siendo golpeada hasta morir por una multitud de hombres que se reían.

—¿Qué harás cuando todos estén muertos? ¿Un sorteo entre ustedes para ver quién tomará su lugar?

Jeiyce rio en voz baja.

—Bueno... yo había planeado sustituirlos por quince mil chikyuuyíns, pero el astuto lote a bordo de la nave me despojó de eso. Sé que no vendrán. A decir verdad, dudo que tu hermana se presente tampoco. Estaba tan loca como un gato hop drogado cuando la vi por última vez. Apuesto que los saiyayíns con ella la sacaron de su miseria poco después.

—Es una lástima que no te queden leales vasallos que hagan lo mismo por ti. —Vegeta respiró.

Podía sentir al príncipe rojo tensarse detrás de él, los ojos de Jeiyce taladraron en su dirección.

—Tal vez sea así —dijo su enemigo después de un largo y mortal silencio. Oyó un sonido suave a su derecha. Briefs se había sentado en silencio como una piedra a lo largo de los primeros dos "shows" mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ahora, se había derrumbado por completo. Yamcha trató de moverse de su silla para ir hacia el anciano, pero uno de los soldados detrás de él le dio un golpe que lo dejó sangrando y medio inconsciente. Briefs se estaba agarrando el brazo de nuevo, como si los dolores que se disparaban en su envejecido corazón encogido por los horrores que presenciaba, se detendrían si apretaba su mano lo suficiente. Vegeta se levantó de su silla, se puso de cuclillas frente al anciano y evaluó su pulso. Horda no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Jeiyce no reprendió a su capitán y solo observó a Vegeta mirar con impotencia el rostro surcado por las lágrimas del anciano, en agónica comprensión de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar al padre de su mujer si su corazón, en efecto, le estaba fallando.

—Es mi brazo, no mi corazón, hijo —aclaró Briefs, sonriéndole amablemente a través de las lágrimas—. Uno de los soldados lo agarró demasiado fuerte cuando nos sentaron y creo que lo rompió.

Vegeta sintió que una oleada de histérica risa de alivio brotaba en su interior y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso no es... no es bueno, pero es mejor que lo otro.

—Mataron a tu esposa. —Jeiyce le recordó despacio—. Robaron a tu hija, anciano, y se la dieron a una bestia como su puta. Quemaron todo tu planeta, ¿cómo puede llorar por ellos?

—Mi esposa habría llorado por ellos —respondió Briefs con una voz muy suave—. Esclavizaron a mi hija y ella todavía encontró amor en su corazón para ellos. ¿Cómo puedo hacer menos?

—Jula-chan hubiera llorado por los niños hoy si estuviera aquí, mi príncipe —dijo Horda en un susurro.

El rostro del príncipe rojo parecía incruento e inmóvil. Se quedó mirando a Horda con los rasgos fruncidos con tanta tensión por la emoción, que se vio por un breve instante como un cráneo viviente.

—Si no fueras su padre, te mataría en este instante, viejo tonto —replicó entre dientes.

—Hemos ganado, Jeiyce-kun —continuó Horda, la voz le temblaba—. El enemigo está muerto y somos libres. No tienes que matar a esta gente.

Jeiyce tomó una respiración profunda e inestable.

—Lleva a los chikyuuyíns a la arena, Horda. Hazlo ahora, ¡o lo haré yo mismo!

Horda giró mecánicamente y puso de pie a Vegeta en el borde del escaño, luego pasaron por la cornisa, el capitán lo llevó al centro de la gran arena. La multitud parecía más grande desde allí, extendida hacia arriba sobre los niveles graduales de la cámara. Y estaban aullando por sangre. Detrás de él, Yamcha había comenzado a maldecir. Vegeta se dio la vuelta y vio la razón. Estaban rodeados por un anillo de cuarenta o cincuenta esqueletos inmundos. Sus cabellos lucian enmarañados con sangre y suciedad, sus ojos eran salvajes y ya no los de hombres pensantes. Eran los últimos saiyayíns que quedaban vivos en el gran circo.

—¡Ciudadanos! —La voz de Jeiyce resonó a lo largo de la señal de audio y la multitud rugió llena de adulación—. Tenemos un regalo especial esta noche. Los cuatro hombres que van a unirse al circo de esta tarde son todos parientes de Bulma de Chikyuu, ¡la Saiyayín no Ojo misma! —La multitud aulló como un hombre con sangre ózaru—. Ahora, el juego es muy sencillo. Las bestias saiyayíns han sido informadas de que si pueden llegar a matar al anciano, ese es Trunks Briefs, ciudadanos, el padre de Bulma de Chikyuu, entonces se les permitirá morir esta noche. Los animales saiyayíns no tienen poder de pelea y gracias a los ki-amortiguadores tsiruyíns que están usando, tampoco los Chikyuuyíns. Todos en la mezcla solo tienen su propia fuerza física y habilidades de combate para ayudarlos.

Vegeta y los dos senshi chikyuuyíns habían formado un guante triangular alrededor de Briefs sin una palabra de discusión.

—No duden en lanzar un golpe mortal —ordenó Vegeta—. Les están haciendo un favor.

—La mayoría se ven como adolescentes —observó Yamcha tenso, cuando los saiyayíns comenzaron a rodearlos lentamente.

—¿Golpe mortal? —preguntó Krilin con voz temblorosa.

—¿Nunca has matado antes? —dijo Vegeta incrédulo y empezó a maldecir en voz baja.

—¡Nos hemos pasado la vida tratando de salvar a la gente, no matándolos! —espetó Yamcha molesto. El anillo de guerreros se estaba apretando alrededor de ellos.

 _Mis soldados,_ Vegeta pensó, mirando los locos rostros demacrados de sus oponentes. _Mi pueblo, mis hermanos, mi…_

Él atacó con un aullido de rabia por las mil imágenes de gritos en Avani Trice, por la risa burlona de Jeiyce, por todos los tormentos que sabía que esas miserables criaturas que fueron una vez guerreros fuertes y orgullosos habían sufrido. Conocía esa locura, ese lugar más allá del punto de ruptura de la voluntad y la resistencia. La furia dentro de él pareció encenderse desde el pozo de su ser y quemó un nuevo canal rasgado en su alma hasta el plano físico como ríos fundidos de lava atravesando piedra sólida. Él se desplazó como una estela de bruma roja de movimiento y muerte, y olió el candente crepitar del odiado collar blanco tsiruyín alrededor de su cuello mientras su ki se elevaba como un ser vivo que toma vuelo, fluyendo a través de todos sus nervios y sinapsis. Pasó entre ellos como una tormenta de fuego giratoria y cada golpe cayó con fuerza y efectividad, en misericordiosos y rápidos impactos mortales.

 _Mis guerreros, mis valientes soldados... ¡Los salvé a todos de la única manera en que pude! ¡Mueran como hombres, en batalla y descansen!_

El último de ellos cayó con un áspero suspiro de paz. Vegeta tuvo un breve segundo para ver que Krilin y Yamcha seguían de pie en un flanco de protección a ambos lados de Briefs. Él se movió tan veloz y mató a todos tan rápido, que los chikyuuyíns no tuvieron tiempo de unirse a él. Briefs todavía estaba milagrosamente intacto. Luego, el martillo de los ki-amortiguadores los golpearon de nuevo y ellos cayeron de rodillas.

Vegeta examinó el borde de la arena hasta el enjuto rostro del técnico madrani que sostenía el control de sus collares. Allí estaba, de pie junto a Horda. Se abrió paso de nuevo con un grito de rabia y arrancó el poder no drenado aún por la fría succión del collar, de ese profundo, profundo lugar de necesidad en el pozo de su alma. Preparó una ráfaga de poder y la arrojó hacia el corazón del burlón técnico madrani que había estado desangrándolos hasta dejarlos secos con su mando a distancia cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos a través de la arena, caminando descaradamente delante de Horda y sus guardias. El técnico cayó como un árbol hendido por un rayo y Vegeta se lanzó con la mano extendida en dirección del controlador, sintiendo el ardiente aguijón de los circuitos friéndose cuando su ki se disparó aún más alto. Demasiado alto para que el infernal dispositivo lo reduzca o lo mantenga bajo control.

Una bota conectó contra su cabeza y él voló hacia atrás, girando de regreso al centro del anillo donde Yamcha y Krilin yacían paralizados por sus propios collares junto a Briefs. Jeiyce estuvo sobre él en un segundo, sonriendo con odio mientras capturaba los puños de Vegeta en cada mano, obligándolo a bajar, obligándolo a estar de rodillas. Él gruñó de rabia desafiante, cara a cara con su mayor enemigo... y era todo lo que podía hacer. Todo lo que recuperó en esta nueva explosión de poder, de necesidad, era solo una fracción de lo que había perdido. Jeiyce lo empujó hasta el piso de piedra polvorienta de la arena junto a Briefs. No es suficiente, pensó Vegeta mientras miraba hacia el padre de Bulma con furiosa desesperación. Hizo lo imposible y todavía no era suficiente.

—Tu raza es más peligrosa de lo que pensé si su ki puede exceder sus límites anteriores bajo presión de la manera en que lo hiciste hace un momento. —Jeiyce sonrió y cojeó hacia ellos con un seguro propósito mortal—. Veamos si puedes hacerlo de nuevo, muchacho. Tal vez incluso obtendrás tu deseo de pelear conmigo con todas tus fuerzas. —Él levantó su palma abierta hacia Vegeta, la muerte y el poder estaban reunidos en los bordes de las puntas de sus dedos—. Apuesto a que incluso podrías reventar el ki-amortiguador en tu cuello si le disparo a tu padre.

Jeiyce disparó.

No había ninguna decisión que tomar, no había otro camino para él. Vegeta se lanzó hacia la bola de energía sin freno y sintió el golpe del rayo en el pecho, sintió el abrasador, el profundo estallido mortal de la sangre en su corazón arder en su pecho, la mayor parte de sus pulmones se habían quemado bajo su esternón roto. Alguien lo abrazó y lo sostuvo.

—Chico estúpido —declaró Jeiyce desde algún lugar lejano.

—¡Oh, no... ! —La voz de Briefs sonaba tan llena de dolor desgarrador. ¿Sentía pena por él?

—Espera, amigo —le pidió Krilin en un tono apremiante—. ¡Quédate con nosotros!

Se produjo una aclamación en todas partes, la multitud celebraba la victoria del príncipe rojo sobre un hombre que llevaba un collar grillete de ki. Y él no había logrado nada, Vegeta pensó con amargura, sibilando en un ardiente jadeo por aire. Jeiyce mataría al padre de Bulma ahora, de la misma manera.

Se oyó un griterío, el metal se retorció con un desgarrador estruendo y el cemento y las piedras se rompieron. Algo, una enorme y monstruosa sombra, se cernió sobre ellos bloqueando la luz. El techo abovedado de la cámara... Vegeta alzó la mirada, no estaba seguro de lo que veía. El techo en media luna se levantó fuera del marco estructural del coliseo como si hubiera sido arrancado por unas potentes manos gigantes.

Vegeta escuchó las voces ahogadas de las legiones de amantes del circo volver a gritar de terror y se puso a reír débilmente. ¡El techo de la cámara _había_ sido arrancado por manos gigantes!

Dos, luego diez, luego cincuenta gigantes y monstruosas formas gloriosas y descomunales aterrizaron en el piso de la arena a su alrededor. El choque atronador de sus grandes pies golpeando el suelo eran como el rugido de las risas de los Dioses de la guerra.

—Le dije —murmuró Briefs en su oído—, que tuviera cuidado con lo que deseara…

Los ki-asesinos destellaban en todas partes, disparando a los ózarus en una desesperada y repetitiva histeria. Todas las ráfagas rebotaron inofensivamente sobre los gigantes inmóviles que estaban de pie en un círculo de protección alrededor de ellos, casi en posición de firmes. Por supuesto, ella había desarrollado un escudo contra los ki-asesinos. Ella había…

Jeiyce atravesó de forma violenta el anillo de ózarus gritando, aullando de miedo y de rabia.

—¡Perra! ¡Maldita perra del infierno!

La luz azul de un ki-asesino se disparó desde la palma del principal ózaru y derribó al príncipe rojo, dejándolo caer como una piedra. Horda se lanzó hacia arriba de improviso, capturó a su príncipe y lo bajó con cuidado al suelo a menos de diez metros de donde Briefs y los demás se arrodillaban alrededor de Vegeta.

El principal ózaru se inclinó lentamente, él sostenía algo pequeño y delicado en su enorme mano, una preciosa carga que dejó caer con una suavidad incongruente.

—No mates, Bardock. —Su mujer le ordenó de un modo severo a la enorme figura que gruñía y se cernía detrás de ella como un descomunal perro guardián.

Bulma dio un paso adelante y caminó lenta e inexorablemente hacia el cuerpo boca abajo y tembloroso del príncipe rojo. Horda dirigió una descarga de energía directo a ella, pero un brillante escudo azul cobró vida a su alrededor dispersando la ráfaga asesina sin causarle daño. Bardock rugió, levantó al capitán maiyoshyín por un pie y lo sacudió como una muñeca de trapo. Cada ózaru en la arena grito de rabia, pero Bulma alzó una delgada mano y los hizo callar.

—Les indiqué que no maten. —Volvió la mirada hacia Jeiyce. Bardock, obediente, dejo caer a Horda como si fuera un desagradable bulto y el maiyoshyín de inmediato se arrastró para arrojarse sobre el cuerpo de su príncipe.

—Ojosama. —Le pidió con voz ronca—. ¡Ten piedad! Él… lo conozco de toda su vida. Fue un buen hombre una vez.

—Lo sé —dijo ella respecto a Jeiyce sin odio ni ira, a pesar de que él habría matado a su padre y al último de su pueblo por nada más que malicioso despecho. Pero su mirada solo guardaba lástima. Se arrodilló al lado de su enemigo y retiró los pálidos mechones empapados de sudor de sus ojos—. Su dragón del odio creció y creció hasta que devoró toda su alma. —Ella suspiró con tristeza—. Lo siento, Jeiyce. Siento no haber podido hacerte entender que no era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, incluso ahora. Lamento no haber podido ayudarte. —Ella levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Horda—. Eres Horda-san, segundo canciller de Corsaris. Tu hija fue Jula de la casa Maiyosh, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó el hombre.

—Cuida a tu yerno —agregó—. Aún hay esperanza para él. Mientras esté vivo, hay esperanza de que pueda recuperarse.

—Cuidaré de él por el resto de mi vida, señora. —Horda asintió suavemente.

—... mátame, señora —habló Jeiyce con tono áspero mientras trataba de soltarse del gentil abrazo de su suegro y librarse de los temblores incapacitantes del ki-asesino para atacar.

—No —dijo ella en un tono implacable—. Tomaré a mi padre, a mis amigos y a mi pueblo, y me iré.

—¡Te encontraré! —siseó él—... ¡Los mataré a todos!

—No. —Ella volvió a decir—. He erigido un escudo punto muerto en torno a este planeta. Su generador es autoblindado y está instalado en el corazón del sol de Shikaji. Cuando nos marchemos, todos ustedes quedarán atrapados en este planeta para siempre. Tú y los fanáticos del circo. —Ella alzó sus luminosos ojos azules y barrió a la multitud presa del pánico en las gradas escalonadas con una triste y melancólica mirada—. Les deseo toda la felicidad juntos. —Luego les dio la espalda, vio a su padre por primera vez y dejó a su enemigo sollozando y maldiciendo detrás suyo sin girarse para verlo. Ella cayó en los brazos del anciano, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Papá! —sollozó. Su voz era como el alegre grito de toda una vida de dolor sanada—. ¡Papá!

El anciano lloraba también, aunque no de felicidad.

—¡Oh, cariño... Bulma-chan! Le han disparado. ¡Él tomó la explosión que estaba destinada a mí!

—¿Quién... ? —Su suave mano estaba en su mejilla, como un dulce recuerdo de felicidad.

—Saca... el holo…dispositivo...—Él intentó decir. Podía sentir su vida derramándose a través de la herida en su pecho. No había suficiente tiempo.

Briefs retiró el holograma de banda de su muñeca y el disfraz de luz, color y sombras se apagó y desapareció. Ella lo miró fijamente, sin moverse, como una mujer detenida en el tiempo. Luego pareció verlo todo de una vez y cayó hacia él con un grito bajo para cubrir su rostro con besos, sus lágrimas lavaron la suciedad de sus mejillas.

—¡Vegeta! —susurró—. ¿Cómo… ?

—Rikkuum... me salvo. —Él empujó tentativamente su enlace y ella lo recibió con un grito de alegría mezclado con dolor. La herida... ella lo había internalizado y visto como lo que era. Mortal. A él no le quedaba tiempo para decirle todo lo que deseaba. No quedaba tiempo para nada.

 _Amada... perdóname._

 _¡Ya lo hice!_ Ella sollozó. _Lo hice hace mucho tiempo. Oh, Dioses, ¡Vegeta, no! ¡No es justo!_

 _Es lo justo,_ él aseguró despacio. El mundo se había reducido a la vista de su hermoso rostro llorando. Sus labios se posaron en los suyos, suaves como la caricia de una pluma. Era mil veces más de lo que había esperado o soñado posible. Era más por lo que valía la pena morir.

—Te amo —dijo él—. Las mejores palabras que pasaron alguna vez por sus indignos labios. Y las últimas.

—¡Te amo, Vegeta! —respondió ella en voz baja—. Y... y te veré de nuevo.

 _Eso me alegraría,_ él pensó, sonriendo. Y la fría manta de la muerte lo envolvió en su abrazo.

La luz del sol, cálida, dorada y filtrada con un diminuto matiz esmeralda, cayó a raudales en sus ojos. Él parpadeó y se estiró en la cama acolchada con plumas debajo suyo. El pequeño peso sentado a horcajadas sobre su pecho se movió con impaciencia y finalmente logró enfocar sus atónitos ojos, y frunció el ceño con curiosidad a la pequeña figura.

—¡Despertaste! —exclamó un pequeño niño que lo miraba de forma imperiosa—. ¡Has dormido todo el día y la noche!

Vegeta lo estudió con absoluta fascinación y una amplia sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro. Los ojos azules de Bulma, el cabello lavanda del anciano Briefs y... y el resto era completa, indiscutiblemente suyo. Un frío pico de terror se disparó a través de él. Se incorporó y cargó al niño en un brazo.

—Morí. Creo que morí. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, niño? ¿Acaso… acaso tú…

—No, tú estabas muerto y bien muerto —le informó el niño—. Dende-sama deseó que regresaras.

Vegeta digirió eso por un momento. El pueblo místico de Namekkusei... ¿Podían realmente deshacer la muerte como decían las leyendas? Sacudió esas preguntas lejos con una indiferencia mental. Ellos le responderían pronto, estaba seguro. Pero ahora, contempló a la pequeña y maravillosa criatura en sus brazos, y observó crecer su impaciencia, al ver como las cejas del niño se fruncían de la misma manera que las suyas hacían cuando él no encontraba que decir a continuación.

—¿No vas a preguntarme quién soy? —dijo el niño muy entusiamado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Vegeta obediente, a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Habría reconocido a este cachorro en una multitud de cien mil mocosos.

—Soy Trunks-sama —declaró lleno de orgullo—. El Saiyayín no Ou.

—Todavía no, niño —respondió Vegeta con una suave y profunda risa baja.

—Oh, quise decir, el "Saiyayín no Ouji". —Trunks parecía adecuadamente disgustado—. Estoy acostumbrado a que estés muerto... papá.

Vegeta sonrió y observó el rostro de su hijo iluminarse como un faro en reacción a su sonrisa.

—¿Papá está bien, entonces? —preguntó Trunks alegre y Vegeta asintió despacio—. Jissan Bardock dijo que debía llamarte «Ottoussama», pero nissan puede llamarlo papá, así que pensé que podía llamarte papá, también.

Vegeta se palpó el pecho, entero y sin cicatrices. Su cuerpo estaba en forma y fuerte. No existía ninguna señal o recuerdo de la herida que le había quitado la vida. Una pequeña mano tocó su rostro ligeramente, con timidez.

—Me parezco a ti —dijo Trunks.

—Sí —contestó Vegeta—. ¿Dónde está tu madre?, ¿dónde está Romayn?, ¿dónde...

—Nissan se llevó a los perros afuera para que hagan popo —explicó Trunks—. Estaba esperando aquí conmigo a que te despiertes. Se fue hace un minuto. —El niño dio un bostezó enorme—. Tardaste demasiado tiempo en despertar, papá... —Su hijo se estaba durmiendo. Los pequeños brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello con tanta espontánea confianza que Vegeta sintió que su corazón se contraía con un escalofrío de protector temor por este hijo que acababa de conocer. ¿El niño sabía que todos los planetas de la galaxia conocida lo matarían por el pecado de llevar sangre saiyayín? Examinó los bordes del ki del niño. Dioses... el cachorro era fuerte.

Él sintió que la tonta sonrisa de superioridad regresaba y se quedó perfectamente inmóvil al sentir la apacible elevación y caída de la respiración del niño, en un suave ritmo constante contra su pecho. ¿Qué le había dicho su mujer? _Él va a ser hermoso... todo lo bueno de los dos y nada de lo malo._ Recostó el cuerpo dormido de su hijo en la cama despacio, con pesar. Habría tiempo para conocerlo. Trunks. Un buen nombre.

Solo llevaba un pantalón de tela suave. Encontró una camisa de un material similar colocada sobre el respaldo de una silla cerca de la puerta del dormitorio de piedra sin ventanas y se la puso. Se abrió paso a través de la puerta de lona y emergió al cálido sol de la tarde.

Estaba de pie en un precipicio, en un alto promontorio escarpado que miraba hacia un mar de profundas verdes praderas que se extendían hasta el horizonte oriental. Los huesos de la montaña bajo sus pies se sentían fuertes, como las heladas alturas de los riscos del norte en Vegetasei, las sombrías y duras montañas que habían fortalecido la sangre de sus padres, las antiguas tribus del norte. Pero esto no era Vegetasei.

Los tañidos de un millar, de decenas de miles de ráfagas de ki individuales, cantaron dentro de su mente, lejos a través de los interminables páramos. Eran distante, pero Dios de los Dioses ¡estaban allí! Y eran muchos. Los niños del centro médico estaban vivos y fuertes.

Un dúo de felices ladridos habían olfateado su presencia, que parecía la única forma en que su especie retenía el pensamiento y la memoria, y se dio la vuelta desde el borde del acantilado para ver a los perros correr furiosamente por la escalera de piedra tallada a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tuvo un instante para abarcar las entradas de las viviendas talladas como intrincadas colmenas, todas pulidas y labradas en la suavidad del mármol, todas nacidas en la ladera de la montaña que se elevaba por detrás de él. Era una ciudad cincelada en el escarpado acantilado de la montaña.

Luego, las dos bestias babeantes se estrellaron contra él con ladridos histéricos de alegría canina.

—¡Tontos e inútiles animales descerebrados! —gruñó y les dio una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Han conquistado a los gatos hop y a los roedores de este nuevo planeta?, ¿ellos se inclinan ante ustedes? —Las bestias le respondieron lo mejor que pudieron. Él tocó la banda alrededor del cuello de Yaro, era un collar de algún tipo que zumbaba por la corriente de un mecanismo incorporado. Frunció el ceño pensando en los ki-amortiguadores—. ¿Quién te ha apresado, perro?

—Es un collar antigravedad. —No notó que el niño había aterrizado a su lado. Romayn había crecido, Vegeta decidió, estudiando los cambios de cuatro años de desarrollo en él, que era la copia refleja de su padre—. A veces, cuando vuelo, ellos saltan al precipicio después de mí. Los collares se activan si los hacen y flotan en lugar de caer. —El niño tragó saliva, sonrió y dio un paso hacia él—. Hola, Vegeta.

—Dijiste mi nombre correctamente —respondió Vegeta como un tonto. Y una parte inexplicable de él se lamentó ante el hecho de que no volvería a oír la palabra "edeeta" de nuevo. Romayn tenía seis años de edad ahora. Era un guerrero crecido—. Es bueno verte, niño.

Toda la extraña timidez de Romayn se disipó en un instante y Vegeta... no se tensó o frunció el ceño, o retrocedió cuando el niño se lanzó hacia él y arrojó los brazos alrededor de su cintura en un feroz y feliz abrazo.

—¡Te extrañe! —exclamó Romayn—. ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Vegeta inclinó la cabeza del niño hacia atrás de donde estaba enterrada y pasó una mano por la melena en picos de estrellas del cabello alborotado de Romayn.

—Estoy aquí, vivo, pero no entiendo como.

—Utilizamos las esferas del dragón —le explicó Romayn tranquilamente—. Dende es el nuevo Dios de Namekkusei y es muy joven, no mucho mayor que yo. Estas son las primeras esferas del dragón que alguna vez ha hecho, por lo que no podremos utilizarlas otra vez durante cien años. Pero Dende dijo que Ojjiisan le informó que te vamos a necesitar.

Vegeta lo estudió y se congeló a pesar del calor del sol sobre su espalda.

—¿Para qué?

—Algo viene —anunció Romayn despacio—. Algo tan malo que matará todo en todas partes si no lo detenemos. —Sus ojos se volvieron distantes y extraños, eran los ojos de un alma que había cruzado a través del velo de la vida y la muerte, y volvió con el recuerdo de su viaje—. No sucederá en un largo tiempo, nos lo dirán cuando sea el momento. Hasta entonces, tenemos que volvernos más fuertes. —Él pareció liberarse de la extraña clarividencia e hizo un gesto hacia el horizonte, a través de los páramos orientales—. Todos los bebés están allí. Viven con Nail-san y los demás sacerdotes guerreros Namekkuseiyíns. Pero unos cuantos de los niños más pequeños ya se han ido a vivir con algunos de los chikyuuyíns que se unieron al asentamiento madrani al otro lado del mar interior. Muchos de ellos perdieron a sus niños y niñas cuando papá vino a Chikyuu, así que están felices de tener hijos. Los guerreros de Nail-san les están enseñando a los niños más grandes como meditar, ser agradables y esas cosas. —Él hizo un gesto vago hacia la ciudad de la montaña detrás de ellos, debajo de ellos, por encima de ellos—. Aquí es donde todas las niñas de las naves de Articha-san y Turna-san viven. Nos encontraron gracias a los sensores balizas de mamá un año después de que dejamos Vegetasei. Muchas de ellas son un poco malvadas, así que no viven con los namekkuseiyíns ni con los madranis. Papá, Jisan Toma, Articha-san y todos los demás saiyayíns adultos las pusieron en unidades de cuarteles y escuadrones porque eso es a lo que están acostumbradas. Mamá dijo que tienen que ir «un paso a la una vez». Papá dice que las niñas mayores necesitan «mano dura», porque ellas crecieron saiyayíns. Eso significa que Articha-san o alguien las golpean si tratan de comerse a un niño namekkuseiyín como una niña hizo el mes pasado. Vegeta, ¿por qué las niñas siempre te patean en las bolas cuando entrenas con ellas y luego se ríen de eso?

—No lo sé. —Vegeta sonrió—. Supongo que es por nuestra debilidad y no la de ellas.

—Ah —respondió Romayn. La palabra era más que un eco perfecto de la manera de hablar de Bulma, que Vegeta sintió que su pecho se oprimía—. Me tengo que ir —añadió el niño. Un rápido y fuerte abrazo, y Romayn dio un paso atrás de nuevo. Tomó dos correas que había colgado de su cinturón y las ajustó a los broches del collar de cada perro, hablando mientras lo hacía—. Voy a ir a jugar con Krilin y Yamcha en el asentamiento Chikyuu. Ellos realmente se sorprendieron al verme. Krilin-kun se desmayó. Tengo que ir allá, porque no van a venir aquí. Todavía no les gusta papá mucho y sé que quieres ver a mamá a solas. —Hizo una pausa y miró el rostro de repente en blanco de Vegeta—. Ella está en la cima. —Él apuntó hacia arriba al lado de la montaña detrás de ellos. Romayn pulsó un diminuto control en los collares de los perros y los dos animales comenzaron a flotar como tambaleantes globos ladradores—. ¡Vamos, muchachos! —Romayn se lanzó hacia el cielo, tirando de los perros que volaban con él por las correas y giró de regreso en el aire hacia el rostro de Vegeta—. Dile a mamá que vuelvo para la cena. Ah, y ¿Vegeta? Hay una niña en el asentamiento Chikyuu llamada Videl-chan que dice que es mejor que no olvides tu promesa. Ella golpea muy fuerte para ser una niña de Chikyuu. —Y el niño salió volando alejándose de la alfombra verde, con los perros que ladraban a cuestas. Vegeta lo vio alejarse en silencio.

Se preguntó vagamente si alguna mala gestión de juicio lo había aterrizado en la tierra de los muertos buenos, donde todas las heridas eran sanadas y todos los errores eran corregidos. Su pueblo vivía y crecía fuerte. Vivía y crecía... diferente. Como una raza que no violentaría algo hermoso para poseerlo, como un pueblo que vería el valor de un hombre como Briefs o Scopa. Su hijo... sus _hijos_ , crecían fuertes y felices. Su mujer...

Agarró el disco de datos, todavía atado en su bolsa de cuero alrededor de su cuello como un tótem de coraje y colocó un búnker en la puerta de su mente para bloquear los ya vibrantes vínculos entre ellos, a fin de no violar... los pensamientos de ella. Bulma era una puerta cerrada contra él otra vez, su mente y su corazón estaban amurallados una vez más. La barrera no era fría, no estaba rodeada por un remolino de locura, odio y dolor como lo había sido cuando ella lo dejó en Vegetasei. Pero estaba allí.

Preparó su mente y su alma lo mejor que pudo, y se elevó, recurriendo a su poder con tan poco esfuerzo que solo notó cuando estaba en el aire que lo sacó de ese lugar muerto en su cabeza, el viejo canal familiar de poder por el que su ki había fluido desde la infancia. Su poder de pelea, la medida completa de la fuerza del Legendario, de alguna manera le fue devuelta junto con su vida.

 _Eso es bueno_ , pensó distraido mientras se elevaba más alto, pasando los portales en arco de la ciudad saiyayín. Dio la vuelta al lado de un peñasco y vio que ese pico era el primero de una gran variedad de pedregosas montañas parecidas a cuchillos sobresalientes que se extendían hacia el oeste. Cada montaña estaba esculpida como la primera, con ornamentadas cavernas-viviendas para los más salvajes, los más duros sobrevivientes de la caída de Vegetasei. En el distante oeste captó miles de destellos de incandescentes ráfagas de ki. Bardock y Articha dirigían a las chicas jóvenes en sus programas de entrenamiento. Él llegó a la cima de la primera montaña y bajó en la parte superior de la plana meseta. Sus pies descalzos aterrizaron en la suave hierba y melilotos chikyuuyíns.

Allí estaba ella.

Sentada en una terraza de madera de tonalidad dorada, en medio de un jardín de flores arco iris chikyuuyíns, ella lo observó aterrizar, lo observó detenerse; un hombre en solemne contemplación de su destino, de pie ante su juez y jurado. La visión de su hermoso rostro sonriente, feliz y sano era una sentencia de muerte para todas sus esperanzas egoístas. No echaría a perder ese aspecto de dulce felicidad por estar cerca de ella. Debía irse y pronto. Se hincó de rodillas sin una palabra, ahogándose en el azul de sus ojos. El rostro de ella era perfecto y sereno, tal y como lo había imaginado, soñado. Su mano se desvió hacia el talismán alrededor de su cuello, tiró de este liberándolo de su lazo y desenvolvió la suave bolsa de cuero que lo mantenía a salvo. Lentamente tomó su mano en la suya y colocó el disco en su palma.

—Es la mitad del receptáculo de tu diario —dijo él.

—Yo... yo pensé que lo puse en las cápsulas que almacené con las cosas personales de Scopa —respondió ella. Alzó la vista hacia él y palideció mientras estudiaba su rostro—. ¿Has escuchado todo?

—Sí.

—Vegeta... —Él ya la estaba haciendo fruncir el ceño, ya estaba causando que esos gloriosos ojos rebosaran de lágrimas. Dioses, debía dejarla y pronto.

—Jeiyce me rompió primero —susurró él—. Y me convertí en un hombre diferente. Me rompí de nuevo el día que mi planeta murió, cuando pensé que tú, Romayn y los últimos de mi especie estaban a punto de ser asesinados en el centro médico. Tu diario... fue la tercera ruptura. Y otra vez he cambiado porque ya era demasiado tarde para salvarte de todo lo que escribiste y contaste, y demasiado tarde para cambiar algo de lo que paso. —Él descansó sus palmas en la terraza de madera debajo de ellos, se inclinó y postró su rostro ante ella—. Me iré ahora. Solo quise traer a su padre ante usted. Dígame que hacer, señora, a donde debo ir. Vivo o muero según su voluntad.

Suaves manos lo levantaron, frágiles brazos de seda lo atrajeron hacia su cuerpo en un trémulo y fiero abrazo. Ella temblaba, lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo, y él limpió las lágrimas de su rostro mientras ella lo sostenía. Eran otra cucharada en el océano de lágrimas que había derramado debido a él.

—Kamisama, Vegeta —dijo ella suavemente exasperada—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo o nada con ustedes los saiyayíns?

—No me puedo quedar —contestó con voz ronca—. En tu diario... Bulma, fue amarme lo que te condujo a la locura al final. Te amo. ¡No sería hacerlo si escogiera estar cerca de ti, a riesgo de su cordura!

Ella guardó silencio y su mirada azul profundo brilló en exceso. Seguía llorando, aunque no de pena ni de dolor. Ella abrió su mano libre y colocó un segundo disco en los dedos temblorosos de él.

—Es mi nuevo diario. Estaba haciendo un registro cuando llegaste. Lo empecé cuando nació Trunks.

—¿Su nacimiento... fue lo que te trajo de vuelta?

—No exactamente. —Ella sonrió—. Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Él bajó la cabeza—. Seré un padre para él si me concedes el permiso, Bulma. Sé que no tengo derecho…

Ella lo hizo callar colocando sus gentiles dedos contra sus labios.

—Silencio —indicó con suavidad—. Quiero que escuches la primera entrada de mi segundo diario, luego... hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió en silencio. Presionó el audio en el pequeño mecanismo, era una grabadora y base de datos en un solo artefacto.

 _Hola…_

 _Volví._

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé. Yo... al fin tomé mis vacaciones. Je. No del tipo que había imaginado, pero me siento... me siento mucho mejor. No, me siento bien._

 _No estuve en estado de coma mientras estaba lejos. Estaba... No puedo describir el lugar donde estaba, no realmente. No hay ninguna palabra mortal que le haga justicia._

 _Parecía, en un primer momento, como si estuviera en uno de los picnics de mamá, en uno de los que ella siempre preparaba para Son-Gokú y el resto de mis amigos cuando todos venían y se quedaban en la Corporación Cápsula. Entré por la puerta en la parte de atrás del recinto donde estaban el huerto y los jardines, y mamá corrió hacia mí, me abrazó riendo y me llevó de la mano al medio de toda la gente allí reunida. Parecía que era por la mañana y parecía que era de tarde, ambos al mismo tiempo. Y el día... el día duraba para siempre. Sé que había gente rodeándome, hablándome, abrazándome, diciéndome lo bueno que era verme, y todos ellos eran personas que conocía. La gente que amaba tan entrañablemente y echaba mucho de menos._

 _Recuerdo jugar al ajedrez con Scopa. Recuerdo a mamá sonriéndome mientras ponía a Karot-chan en mis brazos y me decía que era demasiado grande para que una dama mayor lo cargara por mucho tiempo. Lo sostuve y cubrí su rostro con besos hasta que sollozó para que lo dejara bajar y pudiera jugara con Rom-kun. Él era el mayor, tanto él como Rom-kun. Ambos parecían tener cerca de cuatro o cinco años de edad y jugaban a combatir y se disparaban de un lado al otro a través del jardín como pequeños cometas. Dusca jugaba con ellos cuando podía ser arrancada de sus muñecas, pero ellos se negaron categóricamente a unirse a ella en su fiesta de té. Solo había otro niño allí ese día. Se veía como de la misma edad de Rom-kun y Karot-chan, nunca habló y parecía ser terriblemente tímido, porque se sonrojaba hasta las raíces de su cabello lavanda cada vez que hablaba con él. Pero me observaba a donde quiera que yo iba con sus enormes e intensos ojos azules, y se quedaba atrás a menos que Rom-kun lo llevara de la mano hacia adelante para dejarse abrazar. Había algo tan familiar en él que me daba escalofríos. Era hermoso, tan hermoso como mis hijos._

 _Rom-kun venía y se iba. Estoy segura de que no siempre estaba allí y creo que me di cuenta de como llegó a esta fiesta al aire libre de mamá y papá en el lugar del verano eterno cuando simplemente se comenzó a desvanecer frente a mí, dio un enorme bostezo y dijo somnoliento: «¡Deja de sacudirme, papá!» mientras se volvía humo insustancial. Estaba soñándose aquí._

 _A veces yo era una niña pequeña, tan pequeña como Rom-kun y Karot-chan, y jugábamos juntos cada tipo de juegos imaginables. En un momento dado, durante una profunda conversación con Scopa sobre algún tema que ni siquiera puedo recordar, le pregunté por Zabón. Scopa se limitó a sonreír y me contestó que estaría aquí pronto. Nachti y Noira dijeron lo mismo sobre Hiru. «Él estará aquí pronto». Me volví hacia mamá, que me había entregado otro vaso de limonada y le pregunté donde estaba papá._

 _Ella se rió y exclamó: «¡Ese viejo tonto! Llegará tarde, como de costumbre». Comentó lo mismo acerca de Yamcha y Krilin._

 _Vegeta no estaba allí. Tenía miedo de preguntar donde se hallaba, pero Scopa capturó el pensamiento que nunca pronuncié, extendió su brazo y tomó mi temblorosa mano en la suya._

 _«Lo verás pronto», dijo con absoluta certeza. Se puso de pie y me abrazó, como si estuviera a punto de irse._

 _«¿Qué tan pronto?», pregunté, «¿cuándo? y... ¿qué le diré si nos encontramos?, ¿qué debo hacer?». No había odio en esta tierra de verano ni sentimientos de culpa de parte de ninguno de nosotros ni reproches ni recuerdos dolorosos. Podríamos amamos aquí y ser felices._

 _«Un día o cien años», sonrió Scopa, «todo es pronto». Me dio un beso y luego simplemente... desapareció._

 _«¡No!», dije de forma brusca. El sonido de mi voz se levantó en alarma, registrando un nota aguda y discordante en todo a mi alrededor. Y yo me estaba... desvaneciendo. Me volvía más insustancial con cada segundo que pasaba, aunque tal vez siempre había sido así. Todo sonaba como un ensueño cuando me escuché tratando de decir que esto era real, que no solo lo parecía, que esto era más auténtico y más sólido que cualquier cosa que jamás había visto. «¡No me quiero ir», exclamé y comencé a llorar, «¡no quiero volver!»._

 _«Cariño, no te molestes», mamá me pidió mientras me arropaba en mi propia cama, después de que todos se despidieron de mí, uno por uno, «no es como si nunca nos volveremos a ver». Ella me dio un beso y tomó a Karot-chan de mis brazos._

 _«Mi bebé», le dije somnolienta, «te extrañé mucho». Y desaparecieron._

 _Papá estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama donde mamá había estado._

 _«No me voy»,_ _repliqué con terquedad_ _. De repente era muy pequeña, muy niña, no mayor que Rom-kun._

 _«¿Qué le pasará a Rom-kun?, papá preguntó gentilmente, «¿qué le pasará a todos los otros niños?, ¿quién cuidará de ellos, Bulma-chan?»._

 _Fruncí el ceño furiosa, sin responder. Sabía que no dejaría a Rom-kun y al bebé Trunks sin madre, pero igual estaba enojada._

 _«¡¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí, solo para volver?!», cuestioné molesta. Ahora era una adolescente discutiendo con papá porque no me daría lo que quería cuando lo quería, «¡esto... esto hará que vuelva con más dolor, sabiendo lo que estoy dejando atrás!»._

 _«Dolerá menos», contestó papá. Detrás de él, Rom-kun se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio y avanzó a través de la habitación. Él estaba jalando al niño de cabello lavanda con una mano por detrás suyo. «Una cosa es saber intelectualmente que la vida es efímera», papá continuó con suavidad, «que hay un estado de felicidad más allá del final de una buena vida donde todo el dolor es limpiado, donde te reúnes con todos los seres queridos que has perdido. Pero otra cosa es haber estado en ese mejor lugar, haber abrazado a tu hijo perdido y a tu madre una vez más, y saber que son felices y que esperaran tu regreso, ¿no es así?»._

 _«Sí», dije con una vocecita. Él estaba en lo correcto. Todo el dolor, todos los males que había sufrido, todos los horrores de los que fui testigo... no me lastimaban ahora. Las heridas estaban cerradas y curadas, porque eran solo dolores fugaces del mundo mortal después de todo. Y al mirar en los ojos de papá, vi las caras de todos los que me había hecho daño a través de la verdad perfecta de su percepción, vi que eran tan desdichados, tan miserables y estaban tan perdidos, porque no entendían. No conocían nada mejor._

 _Todos ellos, excepto Vegeta._

 _Él había empezado a entender, a aprender a ser mejor. Y... y yo lo había matado. Lo destruí primero, aplasté su corazón, sus esperanzas, su todo y luego lo dejé morir. Empecé a llorar y papá me abrazó. «¡¿Dónde está él?!», sollocé, «¿está en el infierno?»._

 _«No», respondió papá mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro, «y tienes mi promesa de que lo verás de nuevo. Aunque lo que hagas cuando se encuentren otra vez será tu elección»._

 _«Es hora de irnos, mamá», dijo Rom-kun. Él se subió a la cama y tomó mi mano. El otro niño se quedó atrás porque aún era tímido. Papá lo levantó y lo colocó en mis brazos. El niño me sonrió, sus ojos azules eran como los míos, él estaba feliz de que simplemente lo abrazara y sentí una oleada de reconocimiento y absoluto amor fluir a través de mí. «Mi bebé», susurré._

 _Papá me besó en la frente. «Es tiempo de irse. Recuerda lo que has visto y entendido aquí, hija. Esto te ayudará a ver el mejor camino a elegir y te dará la fuerza para hacer lo que debes»._

 _Lo miré y sonreí. «No eres realmente mi padre, ¿verdad?»._

 _Y él me devolvió la sonrisa. «Soy el padre de todos, Bulma-chan»._

 _Desperté._

 _Con Rom-kun todavía sosteniendo mi mano. Con Bardock y Nail de rodillas a mi lado. Con el cálido y dulce peso de mi nuevo bebé en mis brazos._

 _Me hicieron acostar. No estaba cansada, pero los dejé meterme en la cama de todos modos. Tengo al bebé Trunks aquí conmigo en un brazo y a Rom-kun acurrucado junto a mí._

 _Voy a terminar este diario ahora. Empezaré uno nuevo, uno que comenzará con el primer día de la vida de Trunks. Un diario lleno de recuerdos felices. No sé donde estamos o lo que pasará mañana, pero en este momento, soy feliz._

 _¡Soy tan feliz!_

Ella finalmente habló después del silencio que siguió.

—Hubiera estado perdida y rota sin posibilidades de reparación, Vegeta, si no hubiese sido llevada a ese lugar mejor donde besé a mi mamá otra vez, donde hablé con Scopa y sostuve a mi Karot-chan en mis brazos de nuevo. Y cuando desperté... me di cuenta de que había traído un pedazo de esa tierra de verano conmigo. O tal vez solo entendí que todo es mejor ahora, más que las personas que solo han visto el mundo de los mortales. Entendí que la muerte es una ilusión, que el mal es una enfermedad, una mala comprensión de lo que es real y de lo que importa. Volví sana, Vegeta, más que eso... regresé sin odio y todo el dolor que conocí en Vegetasei es como un sueño ahora. Así que... así que, quiero que te quedes. Te quiero cerca y... y luego ya veremos. —Ella colocó su mano contra la mejilla de él y Vegeta volvió su rostro, y besó el interior de su palma, todo su cuerpo temblaba. La tomó en sus brazos y la besó lentamente, disfrutándola, como si ella fuera a desvanecerse como el humo en cualquier momento. Esto no podía ser real.

Pero ella era real y estaba bien, y estaba cerca. Lo que viniera después, si serían amigos o amantes, él acataría su decisión y le agradecería a los Dioses por cada aliento que respirara en su presencia. Pero ahora ella lo miraba con curiosidad mientras él la abrazaba. Esperó a ver lo que le diría.

—Eres tan diferente, Vegeta —dijo—. Más diferente que cuando despertaste en casa de Bardock.

Él la estudió.

—Tú también has cambiado. Nosotros... somos casi extraños el uno para el otro ahora. Creo que tendremos que volver a conocernos.

Y ella sonrió como el sol del amanecer de un nuevo día.

—Eso me gustaría.

 **FIN**

 _Si toda la fuerza  
Y todo el coraje  
Vinieran y me levantaran de este lugar,  
Sé que podría amarte mucho mejor que esto.  
Llena eres de gracia,  
Mi amor..._

 _-Sarah Maclachlan_


End file.
